


Hearthway Hollow

by momolady



Category: exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom, werewolf - Fandom, werewolves - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternature Universe, Exophilia, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Teratophilia, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2019-11-29 14:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 227,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momolady/pseuds/momolady
Summary: The town of Hearthway Hollow is nestled in the mountains of North Carolina. By all accounts it is an average town, but the truth is stranger than fiction. Hearthway Hollow is a sanctuary to werewolves who don't want to live the life of the wild werewolves. It's a place where humans and weres can live side by side, as well as some other monsters as well.





	1. Adam the Werewolf Prince

For several weeks now you've been receiving strange gifts on your doorstep. Carcasses of massive animals like moose and bears block you from going to work in the morning. It would be a terrifying bother if you weren't so used to it at this point.

Since you moved in you were warned by some of your older, more knowledgeable neighbors about the rituals that occur in your new home. Oh yes, it was a beautiful and safe neighborhood like something from a fairytale. But it didn't come without its price. Your neighbor with her cauldron and shelves full of twitching bottles and glowing tinctures told you over tea how this little slice of heaven stayed so sweet.

Hearthway Hollow was ruled by a powerful wolf pack, a veritable kingdom considering they were allowed to rule over the small town. She told you that during the day you could not tell them from everyone else in a crowd. You weren't allowed to ask you was a wolf and who was a man. You weren't allowed to guess aloud who was a wolf. And most importantly you weren't allowed to tell if you knew.

It wasn't long after you learned this that you began receiving the gifts. And while the gruesome and gory sight of that headless elk caused you to cry to your neighbor she explained that it was to be taken as an honor. You had been chosen and were being courted.

Surely enough, when you got home the bloody mess had been cleaned and in its place, you received a delivery of skinned and quartered elk meat in various styles. Soon, your weekly delivery of fresh meat had you buying a freezer and sharing your bounty with your helpful neighbors.

You learned that the bigger the prey, the more the wolf who was courting you desired you. And when the bear appeared you were uncertain how much this creature wanted you. You had barely been approached by anyone, and if you had been you had no way of knowing who they were. You weren't allowed to ask, and no matter how much they wanted to say no one could tell you.

When the butcher delivers your gift, wrapped in smooth white paper, you ache to ask him but you know it is not allowed. The butcher only smiles at you, knowing what question plagues your mind.

"They mean no harm in it, it is their tradition, their customs. They bring food to take care of the one they admire," he says, his voice kind and sincere. "They're showing you how strong they are, how capable. They want you to know they can take care of you and provide. It's a promise, really."

"A promise?" You ask.

"Yeah," the butcher, Adam, beams when you ask your question. His eyes are bright and his smile warm. "They're promising you health and happiness. You won't go hungry and you will not worry. Their promise is eternal and full of hope." He leans on the counter, his backside swaying back and forth.

You look down, feeling a bit strange. It is nice to feel so important to someone. But at the same time, they don't really know you.

"Is something wrong?" Adam tilts his head to the side and his blonde curls sway.

You shrug and chuckle softly. "I don't know if I'm worth such a promise," you admit to him. "I have no idea who this wolf is or why he wants to promise anything to me. If I did know, I would tell him to-"

Adam stops you. He reaches out over the counter, grabbing your shoulders and turning you to look at him.

"Don't," he shakes his head and gives you a comforting squeeze. "A wolf knows his mate the moment they see them. It doesn't matter who they are or what they are." His gaze is intense and a little sad. "It is something they know deep within themselves. This person-" his voice cracks and he smiles shyly. "They know that this person is their destiny."

You smile at Adam. "Have you ever felt that before?" You ask.

Adam's eyes widen and then he chuckles nervously, easing back as he lets you go. "If I told you, wouldn't that be giving away the secret?"

You gasp and blush, covering your mouth with your hand. "Oh! I'm sorry."

Adam laughs, his smile is like pure sunshine. "It's ok." He winks and places his finger over his lips. "Just be more careful next time. Ok?"

You place your finger over your lips. "Ok, promise."

Finally, one evening as you get ready for bed you hear the usual distant howls and happy cacophony of the nightly wolf prowls. Then you hear it closer to your window, their sounds so close you almost expect every pane of glass to fog.

As if by instinct you step outside and you see him, the wolf who has been sending you more meat than you can stomach. He looked at you with deep blue eyes and for some reason, you feel yourself begin to blush.

He's massive, hulking at the foot of your walk way, pure white in the moonlight. He was lovely, even if he was the size of a house. You couldn't deny your curiosity and you walk towards him and look up at him. You wonder how someone like you caught the eye of a creature like this.

"Flowers work too," you tell him. "You need not keep killing bears."

He suddenly drops down on all fours before you and nuzzles to your neck and face, scenting you to his heart's content. You place your hands in his white fluff, something about him smells familiar, and before you can piece together the where and how he lifts his head and bellows out a mighty howl.

You clap your hands around your ears and before you can say anything he bounds away from you. Stunned, expecting more, you simply stare after him. You look around, as if expecting another wolf to come around. Anything at all. Was anyone watching? Did they know?

The next morning, your little neighbor comes over, bringing some pastries with her.

"He was introducing himself," your neighbor tells you over coffee.

"He could've stayed," you pout. You pick at you food, not really paying attention to much. "I was so ready to spend some time with him."

Your neighbor smiles at you and pets your hand. "There's more to it than that, let the wolves do what they do and enjoy the ride. Besides, you should be extremely happy."

You perk up, looking at her. "How so?" You tilt your head.

"I wasn't sure at first but seeing him last night I got all my answers," she winks at you and laughs. "The white wolf is the prince."

You want to believe your friend is teasing you, calling him a prince because of his white fur which could lead to shining white knight allusions. You chuckle and shake your head.

"Wolves don't have princes," you smirk.

"Not exactly," she replies. "He's actually the alpha of the town."

The hairs on the back of your neck prickle and you forget how to talk for a second so you just stare blankly at her.

She sips her coffee and smirks. "You're very lucky. He's a nice young man."

"The alpha of all of Hearthway Hollow?" You bark at her. You hadn't felt worthy of such adoration before, but now, knowing this, you were feeling even more self conscious.

She pets your hand again. "Don't doubt this," she whispers assuringly. "You are worthy to him and that is all that matters."

You fidget in your chair, looking down at your coffee. "For now," you grumble under your breath.

That night, you wait on your stoop, hoping to finally speak to him and get some answers. Did wolves speak? They were men during the day surely they could. As you begin to grow cold you see him. He comes from the shadows and strides towards you, sure and slow, but you can tell from his body he was excited.

You stand and meet him at the end of your walkway. You meet his blue eyes and he rises up on his hind legs, towering over you. You open your mouth to speak and her touches your cheek, as if expecting your words. His touch is gentle and you hold your tongue.

He lowers and nuzzles again, scenting you like he did before. He's soft, and that scent tickles at your mind again, trying to pull a memory forth. You put your arms around his neck and hug him tight.

"Thank you," you reply, "for your promise."

He licks your cheek and lifts you up, placing you on his back as he lowers to all fours again. You cling to him, barely able to lift your head as he takes off. He was ending his courting ritual it seemed, taking you somewhere to get his answer once and for all.

As he runs into the woods you manage to lift your head, seeing other blurry shapes running amongst the trees. The rest of the wolves, you think.

He takes you to a small clearing in the woods where there stand tall rocks in a circle. There are large fires burning in four corners, lighting the small area in a deep, crimson glow. He sets you down on the ground and stands his full height, throwing his head back and howling long and hard. Beyond the rocks you see the other wolves circle, running around and around and meeting his howl, yipping, and snapping and celebrating.

He kneels before you, placing his head on your feet and you feel yourself begin to cry. The tears come without warning and they sting. You cover your face as the tears fall, feeling ashamed. He nuzzles at your hands, gently pushing them away and licking your tears. You put your arms around him and hold him fast.

His arms wrap around you and you can't help but feel so utterly safe and warm. You kiss his cheek and he tilts his head to meet your kiss. He presses his forehead to yours and he sighs.

"I'm here for you," he whispers to you. "Forever."

You sniffle at the sound of his voice. It's so gentle and sweet.

You nod and catch your breath. "I can't kill bears, but I can promise as well, to keep you safe and happy."

As you say these words the other wolves howl and bark and cheer, still running around the stone circle before running inside and greeting you excitedly before bounding off again and disappearing into the woods.

You return to his arms, his hands petting down your back slowly before picking you up and setting you on his back again. He takes you back home, setting you on your doorstep and nuzzling you.

This time, you catch him before he runs away. You grab his arm and tug, tilting your head inside as you pull him through a door he barely fits through. You lead him to your bedroom and with pleading eyes begging him to stay.

His eyes widen and shimmer and he doesn't move. He glances down and takes a deep breath.

"Even if you have to leave before morning, I understand," you say as you strip your clothes away before him. "I know you'll come back to me."

He reaches out, touching your bare skin and admiring you, his eyes become lidded as he dips his head to lick you and taste the salt of your skin. You shudder, grasping his head and rubbing his ears affectionately as he licks and nibbles down your body.

You bite your lip and he noses between your thighs where your scent is strongest. His tongue lapping there and making you moan and your knees buckle. He pushes you down onto your bed with your rear presented to him. He spreads your thighs and licks again, his long, rough tongue making you pant and sigh into your pillows.

You feel him rise up behind you and you brace yourself, feeling his heat rub up against your thigh. He ruts against you for a moment, pressing between your thighs and slicking against your dripping sex.

He presses against you and you feel him stretch you open and make you shudder. You bury your face, crying into the pillows before he pulls on your shoulders and kisses at your neck. He meets your eyes and you kiss as he pushes deep inside, stuffing you fully. You moan for him and reach up to touch him.

He pulses inside you, thick and hot, stretching you and hitting every spot that makes you grin like a fool. His hips move slowly before the animal takes over. He ruts against you and pushes so deeply inside you feel your whole body shake. He snarls and growls, his teeth nipping and biting your shoulder, the pain mixing with the pleasure.

His powerful haunches thrust into you, again and again, pushing deeper into your each time. He snarled and pant above you, and you grow pleasure from knowing he is enjoying you fully. He slowed for a moment and you turned to look up at him, seeing his eyes directed between your thighs, his black tongue licking his chops as his hips lowered. You feel it then, him pushing again, the knot at the base of his cock entering you. You let out a cry that fades, your mouth hanging open as he somehow stuffs you fuller.

You whimper and bury your face into the sheets and pillows, you shoulders arched as he begins to move again. The fit so tight that his thrusts were precise and targeted. It doesn't take long for you to come undone, your body trembling under his awesome power. He howls as he is overcome by you, and you don't care the whole neighborhood can hear. This howl is for you and you alone, your victory.

You're limp and useless, sighing contentedly as he curls up beside you. His tail wrap around you and his warm body flush against yours. His strong arms holding you preciously as he coaxes you to sleep.

When you wake up, you aren't surprised to see him gone, but you are disappointed. As you start your day and go to town you worry about stares and knowing smirks. You duck into the butcher's shop when you hear a rather sharp laugh. You know you are overreacting, but you cannot help but fear that everyone knows.

"You're here!" An excited voice rings out.

You look up, seeing Adam come out from the back and lean across the counter. His smile is wide and excited. In fact, if he had a tail you were sure it would be wagging.

You smile at him as you realize deep inside what is in his eyes, what has always been in his eyes. "I'm here," you say and approach the counter, meeting his eager kiss.

Adam sighs softly, pressing his forehead to yours. "Thank you," he whispers. "For everything last night. I'm so happy I could nearly burst."

You kiss him again. "I don't know what to think," you tell him. "What's going to happen now?"

Adam grins. "Can you go to lunch with me now?"

You giggle and bob your head. "I can."


	2. Kalem the Ice Cream Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male werewolf x Male Reader

Your sister moved to Hearthway Hollow a few months ago. She recently contacted you to offer you to stay in her home. She apparently had met someone and was staying with him. You were excited, having heard such nice stories about the town from your sister.

 

Your sister, Mabel, and her new boyfriend Adam help you move in. Adam owns the local butcher shop and next door to it is an ice cream parlor. So, after having lunch with Mabel and Adam, you sneak into the ice cream parlor.

Inside, the place is bright and clean. Pastel mint and pink are everywhere, and there are cute animal knickknacks everywhere. You walk up to the counter, examining all the flavors within.

"Can I help you?"

You look up, seeing the man behind the counter. Your heart starts to do the tango in your chest. His eyes are a radiant amber, and his skin is like brown sugar. His hair hangs in corkscrew curls and there are early signs of gray at his temples.

He smiles at you and gives you a wink. "See something you like?"

Of course you do, he's stunning! You swallow your heart back down and you clear your throat. "Yes uhm." you point into the case. "What's the Wolf's Paw Ripple?"

He smirks and reaches into the case, taking a small sample with a tiny wooden spoon. "Here, try it," he offers it to you.

You take it, seeing the swirl of ice cream and what looks like thick fudge. You take a bite, tasting coffee and caramel.

"Oh my god," you gasp.

The beautiful ice cream laughs and nods. "A cone then?"

"Yes please," you watch him as he fills a waffle cone. "It's kind of a joke," he tells you. "I came up with it myself." He hands you the cone, wrapped in mint green napkins.

"Oh?" You ask, licking up a small dribble.

"Because dogs can't have chocolate," he then chuckles. "Well, around here, we have a natural wolf refuge. I'm Kalem, by the way."

Your heart flutters. "Nice to meet you. Is it obvious I just moved here?"

"Only a little," he laughs. "Anyways, I use a blend of coffee and salted caramel ice cream, then the ripple is carob, and there are cereal marshmallows and caramel fudge."

"It's amazing," you sigh as you dig in.

Kalem tilts his head to the side and smiles. "I'm glad you enjoy it. Do you think you'll want to have it ever again?"

You look into his eyes and you feel yourself swoon. "Of course," you gasp.

 

Once you get settled and moved into your new place, something strange starts to happen. Every morning, you wake up to a gift on your porch every morning. Only, it's not a gift you would ever want. The gifts are much like your cat would leave you. Only instead of dead mice and birds, it's dead deer.

"Oh dear," Mabel sighs as Adam hauls the latest carcass onto his truck. Mabel had explained most everything to you on the first day. You can called her up screaming and panicked, worried some massive animal was living near the house.

Mabel explained to you that Hearthway Hollow was ruled over by a pack of powerful werewolves. She told you that during the day you could not tell them from everyone else in a crowd. You weren't allowed to ask you was a wolf and who was a man. You weren't allowed to guess aloud who was a wolf. And most importantly you weren't allowed to tell if you knew.

"It happened to me too," Mabel admits to you. "When I first moved here I kept getting dead animals as well. They just kept getting bigger until he actually had the guts to say hello."

"But your boyfriend is a-" you hesitated when it suddenly clicks in your head. "Adam?" You gasp in shock.

Mabel nods her head then presses her finger to her lips. "But you're not supposed to ask that."

"Oh shit," you shudder.

Mabel giggles and ruffles your hair playfull. "Welcome to your new home, bro, enjoy it! Because someone has a crush on you."

Once a week you wake to another dead animal on your doorstep, a ritual that Mabel tells you means the prospective mate is trying to show you how good a hunter he is and that he is able to provide for you and your family. Sometimes at night, you hear howls in the distance and you hide in your room with the shutters drawn tight.

It takes you awhile to go out into town, you eyes scanning the crowd as if trying to find someone who gave away that they were a wolf. Like Mabel said there is no way of knowing and asking was considered a huge faux paux.

You go to the ice cream parlor to get a treat, having been craving the Wolf's Paw Ripple since you finished that first cone. You also really want to see Kalem and see his beautiful eyes and charming smile.

"Hi," he hesitates for a second then laughs. "Welcome back."

You nod and approach the counter. "I had to come back for the Wolf's Paw," you say. "But I'm not sure. Everything looks good."

Kalem leans into the display, making you another overloaded cone like before. "Can I ask you something?" He says, leaning on the counter.

"Oh, sure," you gasp. "Go ahead."

Kalem smiles. "You've got a sweet tooth, don't you?" He asks. "If you had to choose anything, it would probably be candy. Right?"

Your cheeks burn and your nod. "Probably ice cream, actually."

He looks you over then thinks for a moment, "do you trust me?"

"Huh?" You gasp as you look at the mischievous smirk spread across his lips.

"Trust me, let me surprise you," he motions for you to sit down while he works. It takes him a few minutes but he soon comes over to your table. He's crafted a cone where the ice cream has been shaped to look like a rose, it was even bright red.

"Red velvet," Kalem says with a wink, "enjoy."

You stare at the ice cream and wonder how you can possibly eat it when it looks so beautiful. You take a bite of it and smile, it tastes so good. You eat it all and leave the server a hefty tip when you leave, knowing those roses must not be easy to make.

It soon becomes your ritual to go to the ice cream parlor whenever a carcass is left at your door. The inner turmoil of it sends you to search for comfort. So you go there and talk with the cute server who insists on making your roses each time despite your protest. Kalem always smiles when he offers it to you, watching your expression as you take that first bite.

One day as you leave work late, the air cold and dark, you hear shuffling from behind you. You walk a little faster and pay it no mind. You then hear growls and snarls and you turn around, seeing two werewolves behind you.

Unsure how to react you stand there frozen as they approach you coming up close to you and cornering you.

One laughs and smirks at you, "awful cute for a shrimp," he says as he touches your cheek.

"Ain't this the Prince's brother in law?" The other asks, "shouldn't we back off?"

The one touching you scoffs, "he ain't taken or anything."

"Bu-bu-but I am," you try to argue and he shoves you against the wall, pinning your shoulder.

"There are different forms of courting cutie," he bends down and you hear a loud howl behind them.

"Step away," another wolf growls from behind him. He's rusty brown with pitch black legs. He rises up on his back legs and bares down on the other two. "Get the fuck out of here," he looks ready to shed blood.

"Just because you slaughter a few deer you think you own him?" The one who is pinning you laughs as he raises up.

The rusty brown one curls his lip, showing off sharp fangs. You manage to slip away and duck behind him. He snaps his jowls at the other two, taking you and placing you on his back, running away from the scene.

He carries you back to your house and sets you down, sniffing over you before he licks your cheek. "Are you alright?" He asks.

You nod, your hands still shaking. "Yeah, I guess."

"Guess?" He tilts his head towards you and he inches in close, nuzzling his cheeks against you and scenting you.

"Scared," you admit, "this is my first time well...seeing..."

He looks up at you, meeting your eyes, "I understand."

You take a deep breath and swallow, "thanks," you manage to smile, "you saved me."

"Of course, I love you," he murmurs with a gentle voice. He touches your cheek, brushing away the tears that slip out. "I would have done much more for you."

 

"I'll keep guard tonight, go home and relax," he licks your neck. "Is that ok?"

You frown, glancing down at the ground. You then look back up at him.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

You stand on your tip toes, kissing him and clinging to him. You moan softly, catching a cold breath as you pull back. "Stay with me," you whisper. "Please. I don't want to be alone."

The werewolf growls softly and nods. "Ok. I will." He nuzzles to you again, pressing close and putting an arm around you. You feel safe, despite everything you know, he makes you feel comfortable and relaxed. You put your arms around his neck and snuggle to his chest. He smells good, you notice.

You take him inside and let him lay with you in bed, his head cuddled against your stomach as you scratch behind his ears. You fall asleep like that, waking the next morning to find him gone.

He comes back at night though, repeating the same routine with you. Falling asleep on your stomach and keeping you warm and safe. Then one day as you wait for him he doesn't show, you continue to wait even until it gets dark and he emerges from the night. He's bleeding and breathing hard as he approaches you, falling into your arms when you rush out to him.

"Are you ok?" You gasped panic as you help him inside.

"I'm fine...just a fight," he pants as he lays on your bed. His neck has bite marks and there is blood under his claws. You clean him up and get him patched. He calms down with your attention, nuzzling to you as you clean his wound.

"You smell good," he growls to you, a lustful tone in his voice.

You grunt as he nips at your ear, you press your palms to his shoulders. "You're hurt," you argue weakly.

He continues to nibble and lick, making you feel weak and warm inside. He pushes you down onto the bed and kisses you lips as he paws up under your shirt, his claws dragging down your chest gently.

 

"Kalem, wait!" You gasp.

He rises up over you, his amber eyes wide. "How did you know?" He pants.

You whimper softly, gazing up at him. "I just..." you swallow and reach up for him. "I just knew it was you."

Kalem sighs, lowering down. "I'm sorry," he growls. "I need you now."

You nod, meeting his dark kiss with the same need.

You shudder as he runs his hands over your body, peeling away your clothes and he stares hungrily at you. Kalem nuzzles and rubs against you,his tongue lapping down over your cock. You pant, back arching as he takes you in his mouth. You clutch the top of his head, his broad tongue twisting around you and then he pulls back up, licking his lips.

You lift up slightly and kiss Kalem, your hands petting down his chest and touching his length with the tips of your fingers, he grunts, nuzzling to your neck as you begin to stroke him. He's thick and veiny, the knot on the base of his cock felt warm.

Kalem kisses you again leans back, letting you see him. His eyes blink slowly as you lean down, tasting him and taking him into your mouth. It takes some effort but you bob your head up and down, lapping your tongue around the head of his cock.

Kalem growls deeply and then pulls out from your mouth. He pushes you down onto the bed and goes back between your legs, licking and pressing against your ass. You gasp and pant as you feel his tongue push inside you and then is replaced by a finger.

"Ah!" You cry out, your cock throbbing at his touch. "Kalem-" you mewl.

Kalem's eyes flick up to you, seeing your thrilled expression he smirks. "Is it ok?" He asks, rising up and lifting your legs.

You gulp hard to find your words, "ye-yeah..." you nod slowly, watching him as his rubs his length along yours.

"I do love you," he says softly to you. "From the moment I saw you, I knew."

You blush deeply, "wow," you whisper.

Kalem chuckles and kisses you. "So cute."

You feel him press against you and you close your eyes. His thickness opening you up and stretching you further than you have been before.You grip tight onto him, some tears splashing down your cheek before you get used to it.

"Tight," Kalem snarls as he moves his hips slowly.

You begin to feel good, better even, as he pushes deep inside you. Kalem pulls out full and pushes back inside, snarling and grunting. You groan as you feel him hit the spot inside you that feels so good. You begin to tremble, panting out to him and grasping at him, tugging him into a passionate kiss.

Kalem strokes your cock, rubbing it as he thrusts inside you. You moan into his mouth, whimpering as you cum. He grunts, stroking you until every last milky drop is on his fingers. He pushes deeper and your eyes bug as you realize he's pushing the knot inside you. You sit up, watching as it disappears inside you. You moan, sensitive and spent already he feels so good locked deeply inside you.

He grunts more, rattling you as he finds pace, his moves precise and tight. You feel him shudder and throb inside you as he pounds you into the bed. Kalem begins to howl and you feel him release inside you, his warm seed stuffing your as you moan out with him.

Kalem collapses on top of you, panting and continuing to rut against you gently until he pulls out from you. You hold on to him, kissing him as you both fall asleep. When you wake in the morning you expect him to be gone again but as you try to raise up a strong arm pulls you back down.

Kalem chuckles breathlessly. "Stay in bed, what's the rush?"

You look over, seeing Kalem's beautiful face glowing from sweat and effort. He winks at you, his amber eyes glowing. He pulls you in, kissing you sleepily.

"Are you surprised it's me?" Kalem asks.

You roll over and kiss him again, holding his face between your palms. "I'm relieved actually," you admit.

Kalem grins and he runs his fingers through your chest hair. "Oh? Worried you wouldn't get roses anymore?"

You smile, "no, because I liked you. I didn't just go for ice cream you know?"

He kisses you, pushing you back into the bed and laying on your chest, cuddling to your heartbeat. "Good, because I'm not going anywhere now."

You run your fingers through his hair and sigh, relaxing back into the bed, planning on sending Mabel a thank you card once Kalem let you go.


	3. Harun the Romantic Werewold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Werewolf x Female Reader

You moved in with your grandmother to help take care of her and her business. Not that your grandmother needed any help. She was more spry than you. She woke at dawn, did yoga, and tended to her garden all before you had your coffee. But, she was concerned in her old age and new you needed a stable roof over your head. You had just gotten out of a rather shitty and long term relationship. You didn't have the money to move out so your grandmother suggested you come live with her and make sure she doesn't die in the bathtub.

"Happened to my friend Elsa," she laughed one day. "I don't want to go out like that. I'd prefer to have on panties when they find me dead."

You sigh and shake your head. "Grandma," you start.

"You don't call me that in public," she scolds you. "I'm Mrs. Locklear."

Your grandmother owned and operated a bed and breakfast. It was tedious work and very busy too, but she had hired a crack team so it really ran itself. She just needed you to take care of managing it and the staff while she remained the face.

Her house was nice too and even though she had some nearby neighbors, they were all nice too. Well, it all seemed nice until one day you woke up to head to work and saw a massive, mutilated elk on your neighbors front lawn. You scramble back into your house and start screaming for your grandmother.

"Girl! Girl!" She clamps her hands down on your shoulders. "What is with all the screaming?" She pats your cheek. "I know it's a monday but come on!"

You point outside. "Dead thing!"

"On our lawn?" she gasps excitedly.

You shake your head. "Next door. There's this big, bloody elk and I just-"

"Oh," she frowns and clicks her tongue. "Thought for sure it was for you."

You glare at your grandmother. "Is this some sort of sick joke to you? There's a wild animal out there killing things and just leaving them in a residential area-"

"They aren't wild," she huffs at you. "I mean, some of them are assholes but they aren't wild. Not like they used to be."

You stare at your grandmother and she rolls her eyes. "That's what I get for letting your mom raise you outside the town," she shakes her head and puts her hands to her waist. "You both weren't born with the gene though, so I guess that's grandpa's fault."

"Oh my god!" You raise your arms high into the air. "Grandma, what the absolute fuck are you talking about?"

You clicks her tongue again. "Eh, I guess you should know." She pats your cheek and smiles up at you. "But it's a very long history, baby. You'll be late for work." She then walks away from you.

"I'm going to kill you and I'm going to make it look like you fell in the tub!" You snap after her.

"I don't blame you."

You go back outside, seeing a guy standing on the porch next door, staring at the massive dead elk on his lawn. You sigh and try to ignore it, making your way into town and to the bed and breakfast.

It wasn't your best day at work. You were extremely unfocused. You kept thinking about the dead elk and what your grandmother was saying. Or well, what she wasn't saying. During lunch you went into town to the deli that was also the butcher's shop. You had found they had the best sandwiches in town and they felt like the only comfort you could get right now.

You see the usual butcher isn't in the shop. The one that looked like an angel. This one you had seen only a few times before. He had dark olive skin and gray hair with some black peppered through it. He looks up, smoldering eyes glancing up at you. Your insides lurch for a moment as your heart tries to escape.

"Hi," you gasp out as you approach the counter.

He smiles and you feel like turning into a puddle. "You again," she slaps a towel over his shoulder and wipes her hands on the front of his apron. "One of those damn Locklear girls."

You feel your cheeks go hot. "Yeah, one of those." You approach the counter. "I placed an order. I was coming to pick it up."

He turns around and opens up a cabinet. He pulls a bag out from inside. "The roast beef with extra peppers right?"

"All the peppers," you chirp. "Not just one kind."

"Yup," he lays the bag on the counter. "You sure that's safe?"

You nod, taking the bag. "I guess in a few years it could hurt me, but for now this works for me." You take out your wallet. "How much do I owe?"

"Nothing," he replies. "Locklears eat for free."

You stare, that had never been the case before, and you had come here often. "You sure?" You ask, following him down the counter.

"Positive," he smirks and you clam up.

You leave and head to the park to go eat. For some reason, your food tastes better than normal. You don't know if it's the peppers or the fact that it was free, but something felt different. Both with the sandwich and with the air around you. It felt like there was a shift in your world and it felt nice.

Over the next few days, your neighbor continues to receive dead animals. Your grandmother also keeps avoiding the subject, refusing to tell you what it all means. All she says on the subject is that it is a good thing and that your neighbor is being courted. Confused and frustrated you try and avoid the thing all together. That is, until you wake up to a bear on your lawn.

"Oh finally!" You grandmother cheers.

"Finally?" You snap.

"Hmm?" She turns and looks at you innocently.

"Ok, now you have to tell me what the hell is going on!" you snap at her. "There is a dead BEAR on our lawn. Grandma, you have to tell me what this means."

She sighs and nods. "Yes, now is the time." She sits you down at the table and starts the story.

The town you live in was a much different place ages ago, back when she was much younger. Back then, things were not exactly as neat and tidy as they were now. Back when she was young, there was more of a looseness to the town. That's when her friend took over and became the leader. She changed things and started the courtship ritual.

"But why?" You ask. "What does a courtship ritual have to do with any of this?"

Your grandmother sighs. "Well, you see love, this isn't exactly a normal town."

"Duh," you scoff.

She rolls her eyes and pinches your ear. "Not everyone here is human," she says. "I, for one, am not."

"Grandma come on," you scoff.

"I'm a werewolf," she says with all seriousness. "A pretty big and bad one too," she smirks proudly. "You and your mother didn't inherit the gene, poor things," she sighs.

"Werewolves?" You shake your head. "You expect me to believe that?"

"What else could take down that bear on the lawn?" She asks. "Do you know what I had to kill to woo your grandpa? Several bears and a wild boar that left this on me," she lifts up her skirt to show off the nasty and gnarled scar on her hip. You had been told as a child that happened during a car accident. Now you learned it was because she got gored trying to kill a wild boar so she could bang your grandfather.

"Back when I was young the wolves of this town just took whoever they wanted without regard. Sometimes here it was just bedlam. But Eva put her foot down. She set an order. If we wanted to mate we had to prove ourselves damn worthy. We weren't monsters and she knew that. She believed we could all be better. And she was damn right. The courtship ritual is a chance for us to prove that to the people who should matter most to us." She then smiles and pets your hair from your face. "Now, you're being shown that. Someone recognizes that you are their mate for life and they are bringing you bears and whatever else they can kill to show you they can provide for you and your future family."

You glance out the window, just seeing the rear of the bear. "They didn't have to go that far," you murmur.

She chuckles. "Well, lets just say, the young man trying to claim your heart is a bit of a show off."

"You know?" You gasp.

"Oh don't listen to me, I think I'm a werewolf," she teases.

"Grandma!" You snap.

Well, what you witnessed with your neighbor begins happening to you. Everyday you wake up to a fresh carcass on your lawn. At first, you weren't sure what to do with it, but the butcher always showed up to deal with it. And after her butchered and cut up the meat you were delivered enough meat to live on for months. He also offered a service where you could donate what you didn't want to the food bank.

One day, when there was a giant pile of dead rabbit on your lawn, the dark butcher showed up. He chuckled seeing the pile. "Rabbits, that's new."

You blush, feeling a little frustrated and embarrassed "Is it?" you huff.

"Looks like at least fifty there," she says, starting the process of putting them on the truck. He glances at you. "You like rabbit or something?"

"I used to keep them as pets," you grimace.

He stops dead in his tracks. He turns and looks at you. "Oh no."

"Yeah," you huff. "Uhm, just donate all of these," you reply. "I don't think I could ever bring myself to eat these."

"I'm sorry," he says.

You huff. "Not your fault. Besides, they might as well not go to waste."

"Geez, I had no idea," he murmurs under his breath.

You turn back to him. "What?"

He flinches. "I had no idea someone could catch that many." He places the last of them into a box and onto the truck. "I'll probably take these to the soup kitchen. They'll be able to make some good stock with these."

"Please do," you sigh. "I'll feel better knowing they're going to somewhere needed."

He looks a little crestfallen and guilty. "Well, see you later."

"You too uhm..." you hesitate as he heads to the truck. "What's your name again?" You ask. "I've met you several times and I don't know it."

His smile is small but still lovely. "Harun," he replies and hops into the truck.

"Harun," you murmur as you head back into the house.

The next night, you're sitting on the porch reading. You're enjoying a cup of hot tea when you feel something. It's a strange sensation, like magnets have suddenly turned on. You set your mug down and look up, seeing something stepping out of the woods. You walk off the porch and onto the lawn, the grass cold under your feet.

The wolf that walks out of the trees is massive. You gasp as you meet his golden eyes and he lowers his head. He lays down before you as if begging forgiveness. You stretch out your hand, petting the top of his head and rubbing his ears. His fur is soft and fluffy and is a lovely silvery blue-gray. He raises his head, nuzzling into your palm. He inches closer, rubbing his cheek to your and sniffing your hair.

"The rabbits weren't cute," you scold.

He whines and bows his head, rubbing it to your belly.

You rub his ears again and notice a scar on his face. "It's ok. You didn't know."

He lifts his head, looking up at you. He then licks your neck and cheek. You giggle, his tongue is a little rough. His tail thuds hard on a ground as you ease into his affection.

"So this is real," you murmur as you gaze up at him. "Werewolves...wow." You run your hand down his arm, feeling the strong, thick muscle there. "Big boy...ain't you?"

He eases down and presses his nose to your ear. "You have no idea how big," he snarls into your ear.

Your lashes flutter and your gut does flipflops. He chuckles before pulling away and running back into the woods. The meeting was all too brief and you would have liked him to stay. But he returns the next night, rubbing himself to you and lick you. Your grandmother calls this the scenting period, where he marks you to let others know you're taken.

He comes one night and you can tell there's something different about to happen. He rubs his cheeks to you and licks you. His hands circle around your hips and he snarls into your ear. He hasn't spoken since that first night of scenting, but you have longed to hear his voice again.

"Will you come with me?"

You swallow and nod. "Ye-yes." You look into his eyes. "Is this it?" You ask.

"We'll see." He lifts you up and onto his back. "Hold tight." You wrap your arms around his neck and he takes off into the woods. He takes you deep into the trees. So deep it's dark and the light of the moon barely filters through the leaves. He sets you down on a rock and kneels before you.

"What now?" your breath shudders with expectation.

He rips open your shirt, exposing your bare breasts. You whimper and reach up to cover yourself but he stops you. "Not so fast," he pants. He kisses your chest and licks between your breasts. He nuzzles to your belly and you lean back, laying on the stone as he pulls away your pants. He licks at your panties. His claws tracing the lace.

You bite your lip as he noses between your thighs where your scent is strongest. He pushes aside your panties and his warm tongue finds your creamy slit. He growls, gripping your hips and kneading into them. You whimper, grasping the top of his head as his tongue buries deeper inside you. You both moan and sigh. He snarls and nips your thighs before rising up.

"Roll over," he growls.

You do as he commands, laying so your belly is pressed against the cold stone. He lifts your legs and tugs you out, your thighs and rear presented to him pleasingly. You feel him rise up behind you and you brace yourself. You feel his heat rub up against your thigh. He really is a big boy. He rubs against you for a moment, pressing between your thighs and slicking himself in your cream.

He presses against you and you feel him stretch you open, something you never knew you'd enjoy so much. You gasp, shivering, but not from the chilled night air. You feel yourself slowly coming undone because of him. He pushes deeper, stuffing you full until you're almost sure he's in your belly.

He pulses inside you, thick and hot, stretching you and hitting every spot that makes you grin like a fool. His hips move slowly before the animal takes over. He pushes so deeply inside you feel your whole body shake. He snarls and growls, his teeth nipping and biting your shoulder, the pain mixing with the pleasure.

His powerful haunches thrust into you, again and again, pushing deeper into your each time. He slows for a moment and you feel something press at your entrance. You hold your breath, feeling the knot at the base of his cock press for entrance.

"It won't fit," you whimper. "Will it?" You turn, looking up at him. His tongue is clenched between his teeth and he is watch intently as the knot disappears into you. You cry out, wailing as it pushes you over the edge. You're not sure how, but it feels so good. You clench around him, making it an already tighter fit.

It doesn't take long for him either. Soon, he releases inside you. His thick cum stuffing your already stretched walls. You're limp and useless, sighing contentedly as he curls up beside you. His tail wrap around you and his warm body flush against yours. You curl into his chest, his big hands petting your back as you drift to sleep.

You wake up, leaves stuck to your skin and the morning dew making you shiver. You sit up, rubbing your eyes as you look down at the man beside you. Dark, olive skin covered by thick, dark hair. You touch his peppered hair and his scar.

"Good morning," he growls, sitting up and giving you a kiss.

"Harun?" you murmur as he pulls back. "It was you."

He butts his forehead to yours. "Disappointed?"

"Far from." You stroke your hand down his bare chest. "I'm relieved actually." You kiss him again and wrap your arms around him. "You've been giving my stomach flipflops since I first saw you."

"Even after the rabbit massacre?" His hands pet down your back.

"Yeah, about that," you clear your throat. "What were you thinking?"

"I heard you say one day you liked rabbits," he grumbles. "I thought you'd like a bunch of them."

You shake your head and give him a soft kiss. "Are there any rabbits left?"

"Not sure," he chuckles. "I was trying really hard to impress you. After all, you're a Locklear. It's kind of a big deal."

You scoff. "Not sure what that means but...you didn't need to do much to snatch my attention." You touch his face. "You could have given me free sandwiches everyday and I would have run into your arms."

"I'll remember that for the next girl," he teases and you pop his cheek.

"Don't act like my grandmother now. I can only take one of you."


	4. Saul the K-9 Unit Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Werewolf x Female Reader

You run deliveries for the bakery and the cafe. You've had your motorcycle fitted with individual side bags so that the food and drinks don't spill or get crushed. Every day, right at one, you made a delivery to the police station. One day, along with the usual order, there was an order for over twenty bacon cheese croissants.

As you walk into the station with your delivery, you set things on the front desk as the secretary goes to fetch the collection. As you're double-checking the order to make sure everything is there, a cop rushes up beside you.

"Is that them?" He grabs the bag full of croissants and grins. "Good! Just in time!"

You look up at him; he's exceptionally tall with gangly limbs and legs that go on forever. He has a sweet baby face but there is a scar on the right side of his face, and he wears an eyepatch. "You aren't going to eat all of those are you?"

His cheeks suddenly turn dark red. "No! They're for the dogs."

"The dogs?" You ask. You look around, knowing over half the police station is werewolves.

"The K-9 unit," he replies.

You almost bust out laughing when you think about the fact the whole police station could be called the K-9 unit.

"They're graduating today," he says. "So I'm throwing them a little party."

"Oh," you giggle. "How many dogs do you have?"

"There's four," he beams, his smile is so bright and sweet. "So we're going to cheat a little on their diet, but they're going to be working hard from now on."

"Oh, of course," you return his smile.

He takes the bag and smiles. "Thanks," he says and walks away.

The secretary comes back. "Where's that big bag?" She asks.

"The dog guy got it," you say as you take the envelope with payment.

"Dog guy?" She arches her brow then laughs, "Oh! You mean Saul. Tall skinny guys?" She asks, raising his hand above her head.

You nod and then place your hand over your right eye like his eyepatch. "He said it was for the graduation party."

She shakes her head. "Good thing he paid for all that." She turns back to answering phones, and you head back out to your motorcycle. You walk by the fence, and you see the four dogs come trouncing out in single file. Saul follows behind them and snaps his finger, and the dogs sit down in a line. He then offers each of then a croissant and takes one for himself. The dog's tails are wagging, and they all look up at him with marvel and awe.

Saul turns and sees you watching. He waves his hand, and you wave back. Your heart is hammering, and your hands feel shaky. What is this? You head back to work to finish all your other deliveries. All the while, you keep picturing Saul and his bright smile. You feel silly, not even when you were in high school did you get all dopey over a boy. Now, you meet some gangly guy, and you're all googly-eyed? No thank you.

The next day as you make the daily delivery to the police station you see Saul sitting at the front desk. He's answering the phone and taking down messages. As you walk up to the front, he turns so suddenly in his chair that his knees hit the filing cabinet and knock him out of his seat.

"Oh no!" You gasp, and you run around the front desk to help him up. "Are you ok?"

He scrambles as he tries to sit up. He takes your hands and huffs. "Oh god, that was humiliating!" He rises and rises and rises as he stands up, towering over you like some skinny tree. His face is bright red as he looks at you.

You smile, trying not to laugh. Saul looked like a puppet when he flew out of his chair. "Well, at least you're alright."

"My pride says otherwise," he grumbles under his breath.

"How did the graduation go?" You ask.

He searches around the desk then produces the payment envelope. "It went very well. All the dogs enjoyed their treat." He smiles at you, his face still bright red.

You see his name tag as he hands you the envelope. "Officer Bitsuie." You knew that last name but from where? It was right on the tip of your tongue.

"You deliver here all the time," Saul says. "Are you the only one?"

You shake your head. "There's another, but she works on the opposite end of the town. Mainly the college area."

"Don't they have a cafe on site?" He asks.

"Yeah, but they aren't half as good as the cafe in town." You put the payment away. "Ok, well, if there's anything else you need just call."

"Uhm-" his voice cracks and when you look back at him he looks nauseous.

"Yes?" You ask.

He looks down and then back up. "Are you free tonight?" His voice squeaks and cracks as he asks you.

You turn back around to face him. "Uhm, yeah," your heart is thrashing about in your chest now. Your palms feel sweaty, and your mouth goes dry.

"Great!" He gasps. "uhh...Silver Bullet?" He asks. "Around seven?"

You nod, feeling a little eager with it and your neck pops. "Ok, I'll see you then!" As you wave and walk out the door, you hear a thud and crash. Glancing through the window, you see Saul has fallen over again.

You head home directly after work so you can shower and change. You attempt some light makeup, you're not very good at it, and you only have some eyeliner and lipgloss. You don't have many going out clothes either. Pretty much all you ever wear are jeans and tee shirts. So you wear a sundress and your leather jacket.

Heading to the bar and going inside, Saul stands out like a sour thumb. He's so tall, and he looks so awkward where he's standing it's as if there is a bubble around him. When he sees you, he bursts into a smile and races over to meet you.

"Hi! You look nice. I ordered you a drink I hope that ok." He's so nervous his words come out in one long stream. You feel a bit more at ease knowing he's just as nervous as you.

"Hey," you take the beer he's gotten for you. "Thanks." You don't drink beer, but you feel bad turning it away.

"I was a little early," he murmurs. "Well, a lot early actually."

You go and sit down at a booth where it's a little more private to talk. "How early?" You ask.

"An hour," he admits. "My brother was telling me I was acting silly. I uhm...kind of called him for advice."

"Your brother?" You're smiling at how cute that is when it finally clicks. His last name is Bitsuie, the same as Adam, the alpha of the town.

"Yeah, I'm not used to going on dates or anything. I was asking Adam what I should do," he admits shyly.

"Well, what did he say?" You ask.

Saul chuckles. "He said to be me. If you accepted you must have liked something about me anyways." He looks at you, cheeks flushed and eyes so cute and sweet.

You smile at him and nod. "There is something I like." The attraction you had for Saul was instant. All werewolves had that knowledge when they met someone with whom they are compatible. Saul was merely your first.

"You didn't want to go through the courtship ritual?" You ask.

"I wasn't sure," Saul replies. "I mean, we're both weres so...I didn't know what I should do in the situation."

You chuckle. "I much prefer this," you reply. "I'm not a very good hunter. I'm good at running, but I don't like killing anything."

He breaks into a great big grin. "Really? Me too!" He fidgets with the label on his beer. "I like animals," he says. "I've always been good with them. Even though I'm a were and all, I've never been able to bring myself to hunt. Hell, my sister and I are vegetarians."

You smile at him. "I eat meat from time to time," you tell him. "But I've never had the urge to hunt."

"Eating meat is ok," he says. "I've just never liked it myself."

The two of you end up leaving the bar and going on a walk through the park. He takes your hand, and you're pleased to find his palm his shaky. You squeeze his hand, reassuring him and he presses back.

"Your brother is a butcher, how does that work?" You ask him.

He chuckles. "Adam took over the shop; it's always been in our family. It's a necessary business here. I'd much rather the meat gets used than go to waste."

"That's true."

He walks you home after that. You turn to him as you stand before your door, not wanting to say goodbye. "Would you like to come in?" You ask.

He fidgets. "I want to," he says. "But, I'd rather wait."

You're a little shocked. "Oh, that's fine," you reply.

"Trust me; I want to," he says. "I've never had these...animal urges before," he admits, his face going red again. "While we were walking, I thought how easy it would be to shift and take you there in the park."

You bite your lip, having had the same thought that he did.

"I didn't want to be that animal," he says. "If we aren't going to do the courtship ritual then I want to do something to at least earn you-" You cut him off, tugging him down and kissing him heatedly. You release him, and he looks dumbstruck and happy.

"It's ok," you reassure him. "We can do our own thing before we seal the deal. However," you inch close to him, tugging him down to whisper in his ear. "I wanted you to take me into your car and fuck me in the backseat."

"Oh!" he gasps.

You step back and smirk up at him. "When can we meet again?"

"Tomorrow?" His voice cracks and he clears his throat. "I mean, tomorrow morning?" He asks. "If you want I can deliver to you."

You grin. "I actually have tomorrow off, so I'll be home in the morning." You stand on tiptoe to kiss him again. "See you then."

He waves excitedly to you and bounds off.

You're usually an early riser for work, so sleeping in for you is maybe a half hour longer than usual. You get up and start to make coffee when there is a knock on your door. You yawn as you answer it and see Saul standing there holding a bag.

"Good morning," you say.

His cheeks burn red. "Morning," he walks inside and dips down to kiss you. "I brought breakfast."

"I was just getting ready to make coffee," you say as you take the bag.

"Oh no!" he gasps. "I forgot the coffee at the diner! I'll go get, so you don't have-"

You grab his wrist before he bolts out the door. "Wait for a second, wait," you giggle. "I don't mind making coffee, stay put." You lead him into the kitchen and have him sit down.

As you get the coffee pot ready, he sighs. "I had dreams last night," he admits. "About...what you said to me."

You turn and look at him, his face red and lips parted. He looks dreamy and far away. "Sorry, I probably shouldn't tell you that."

"Go on," you start the coffee and you sit on his lap. "Tell me."

He swallows, and he puts his hands around you. "I shouldn't."

You kiss him and touch his cheek. Your fingers trace along his scars, and he pushes your hand away. "Sorry," he murmurs. "They're rough aren't they?"

You touch the scars again and shake your head. "I've seen worse."

He frowns and nuzzles into your palm. "I know I'm not pretty like Adam is," he murmurs. "I'm awkward and gangly, and I look twelve and-"

You press your palm over his mouth. "You're beautiful to me," you tell him. "I liked you the moment I met you. My gut knew you were mine and I was yours. You keep talking bad about what's mine; I'll teach you a hard lesson."

He swipes your hand away and kisses you. You fall out of the chair onto the ground as he drags his sharp teeth down your neck. "I'm sorry," he moans. "I can't stop." He rips open your pajamas and kisses your bare skin. His tongue traces the freckles on your chest and down your stomach.

"Saul," you moan out, feeling his hands turn into claws and paws. You feel his muzzle and his soft fur. As he lifts his head, his eyepatch falls away. You see the milky eye underneath, and he dips down, kissing you. "This..." you struggle to get the words out. "This is...my first time..."

He stills and wrenches himself away. "I'm sorry," he laughs. "I got...heated." He sits back up, placing you in his lap again. He nuzzles to your neck and licks. "I shouldn't have done that."

You slip off his lap as your start to shift. "You need to finish what you start." You kneel down between his legs and tug his pants down. His fur is soft brown, but his cock is bright red. You smirk, taking it into your mouth. He whimpers and grips the sides of the chair as you suck upon him. You moan and gasp, slurping him up and feeling his heat upon your tongue.

"Oh wow," he moans.

You look up at him, seeing his eyes focused upon you. You pull up, your long tongue lapping up his shaft. The coffee pot bubbles and hisses and he picks you up, throwing you over the table. He comes up behind you and rips your panties away. You whimper, feeling his fingers rub against you.

"You're dripping," he growls as he bends over top of you. His fingers open your folds and tease your clit. Your tail starts to wag as he does this. "I kept dreaming about you," he moans into your ear. "You wouldn't leave me."

"I dreamed about you too," you pant.

He moves his hand away. "What about?"

You bite your lip and grunt. "You taking me on my kitchen table."

"Even though I'm your first?" He murmurs into your ear. He moves his hand away, and you grunt in frustration.

"Yes," you whisper. "I want you to be my first."

He kisses you and bites the nape of your neck. "If I hurt you, tell me." You feel him at your entrance, and you bite your lip. His thick cock eases inside you, stretching your inner walls tight. It feels so good you let out a low howl as he plunges deeper. He grunts and moans as he moves. You can smell the coffee and hear it sizzle as the pot fills up.

He bites the nape of your neck, and you have to hold back your voice so that you don't get too loud. You don't want to wake the neighbors. He grunts, thrusting harder inside you. You feel the knot at the base of his shaft, and you know he wants to push it inside. You want it to, to feel him completely. This happened faster than you meant it too, but you wouldn't change anything now.

Saul stills for a moment, thrusting once before he starts to push. You feel his knot ease inside, stretching your more until it pops into place. He's locked in now. His movements have to be precise, and he grinds inside you. To your joy, you find his knot rubs against your most sensitive spot. A few well time thrusts, and you are a goner. Your back arches and you throw your head back, you start to howl, but your voice cracks off, you cry out silently. He snarls and kisses you, you feel him inside, warm and thick.

After a few moments, he pulls back, popping out of you. You slip to your knees, your hands gripping the edge of the table. He scoops you up and carries you to the sofa. He lays you down and leaves for a moment before returning with coffee and the food.

"Sorry," he says with a nervous smile.

"For what?" You take the coffee and tug him down for a kiss. "That was absolutely amazing."

He curls up with you on the sofa. "But...it was your first," he mutters, his ears going flat against the back of his head.

"And?" You crawl into his lap and offer him a sip of your coffee. "We couldn't stop it. It happened. Didn't you enjoy it?"

He smiles softly. "How could I not?"

You kiss his cheek. "Then we're both happy. Isn't that how it's supposed to go?"

He smiles and nuzzles to your cheek. "Yeah, you're right."

His legs are so long they don't fit on your small sofa, they hang off the edge like a pair of skis. You snuggle close to him though, eating and giggling all morning. Sure, this wasn't how courtships usually went, but you didn't mind it at all. You wouldn't change a thing.

"I promise I'll be better behaved from here on out," he kisses your shoulder. "We'll do things properly."

"That was pretty proper in my book," you giggle.

He puts his hand around your mouth. "Dates and more romantic walks," he smirks. "Not just jumping into bed every time we're alone."

"Fine," you agree. You beam up at Saul. "What time do you have to go to work."

"Oh shit!" He scrambles off the couch and races around trying to find all his clothes. Once dressed he comes back over and kisses you. "Can I see you tonight too?"

"Of course." You kiss his cheek. "I'll make dinner for you."

"Thank you," he smiles dreamily. He then rushes out the door, and you look over, seeing his underwear hanging off the back of the chair.


	5. Rowan the Blind Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blind Male Werewolf x Female Reader

Hearthway Hollow was where you were born. Your grandmother had lived there all her life and your mom grew up there. Unfortunately, you didn't get that luxury. You moved when you were young after your mother got a very amazing career opportunity overseas. Instead, you grew up in Italy where you only got to see your grandmother when she was able to fly over and visit you.

She told you stories about Hearthway Hollow, about the wolves that roamed the streets and protected the town. You loved hearing about them. You wished you still lived there so you could see these wolves. It was always your dream to move back to Hearthway Hollow and live there once you were older.

Well, the time came. Your grandmother passed and left you everything she had, including her house and all the land she owned. To your surprise, your grandmother owned quite a chunk of property in Hearthway Hollow. She owned several of the buildings in town as well as a couple other properties.

Your grandmother was a lot of business savvy than you had originally thought. You not only had a home to move into you also had a new job. You go back to Hearthway Hollow to deal with all your grandmother's final business. Her home is already cleaned up, she had been expecting this for a while.

As you're getting settled and unpacking there's a knock at your door. You answer and there's a massive man at the entrance. You answer, staring up at him. "He-hello?" You ask. Was your grandmother also in the mafia? Because that's what this guy looked like.

"The name's Billy," he juts his hand out and you shake it. "Your grandmother and I were rivals."

"Oh," You gasp.

He laughs. "All fun and games really," he says. "We competed to buy up property. She gave me a hell of a time, I'm gonna miss her."

"I didn't even know she owned so much," you reply. "I knew she owned some things but I didn't realize."

He nods. "I wanted to make an offer," he says. "If you wanted to sell off some of it."

"Really?" You ask.

He smirks and laughs. "Yeah, I'm playing monopoly."

"I'm not sure yet," you reply. "I've just moved in and everything and I'm trying to get it all sorted."

"Hey, no rush. Just figured I'd introduce myself and make the offer." He hands you a folder. "That's a list of all the buildings I want as well as my offer for each of them."

"Wow," you laugh as you look over the list. "You really are playing."

"I just had a granddaughter, I'm trying to build up her inheritance," he says with a shrug. "Your grandma was really a class act. She's gonna be missed."

"Thanks," you murmur.

"If you need anything," he taps the business card stapled to the folder, "give me a call."

"I will, thank you." You wave to him as he leaves. You then get back to unpacking your things.

As you're taking a break and sitting on the porch you watch as someone walks through your yard. He's tall and kind of cute and wearing dark sunglasses. He stops suddenly and he turns his head looking directly at you.

"You're new," he says.

You flinch and stand up as he makes his way to the porch. You then see he's holding a cane out before him. Is he blind? Then how did you know you were there?

"Uhm yeah," you reply. "My grandmother-"

"I heard she passed," he then holds his hand out. "I'm your new neighbor, Rowan. Sorry to hear about your loss."

His grip is strong as you shake his hand. "Nice to meet you." You tilt your head. "Are you lost?" You ask.

"No," he shrugs. "Why do you ask?"

"You're in my backyard," you chuckle.

"It's easier for me to cut through your yard to get to my house. I hope that isn't an issue." He holds up his cane. "I find the street is kind of difficult to navigate sometimes."

"No, I don't have any issue. It was just surprising it all."

He chuckles. "I guess having a random stranger go through your yard would be a bit of a shock. I guess it's good we get this out of the way now before something really embarrassing was to happen."

"Oh?" You chuckle. "And what would that be?"

"Well, I for sure wouldn't be able to see you if you were sunbathing naked, so anything like that wouldn't matter." He smirks. "What? Bad joke? Or are you sunbathing now?"

You scoff. "Keep your sunglasses on, I'm fully clothed."

"I'm wearing sunglasses?" He tilts his head.

You try to suppress your laughter but you can't hold it back. You're cackling and he's laughing with you. After that, you invite him inside for coffee. Rowan turns out to be a teacher at the elementary school. He teaches a literature class as well as a teaching students to read braille. There are a couple of blind students at the school, so he's personally assigned to them to assist them.

"It's a fun job," he replies. "I like the kids and I work with my best friend there."

"That's great," you reply.

He sips his coffee slow. "I know your grandmother owns a lot of real estate, are you planning to continue he mogul ways or will you sell to Billy?"

You furrow your brow at him. "How do you know about that?"

"It's common knowledge here. Everyone knows your grandmother and Billy were in a contest with each other." He smirks. "I would so love to see the friendly battle continue."

You scoff. "I dunno. I don't think I have the business sense for that. My mom was a chef in Italy, nothing business at all."

He then grins. "Do you cook?"

"I do," you reply. "I was her sous chef just before I left."

"Do you mind if I get lost in your backyard again, maybe around dinner some time?"

If he wasn't so cute and funny you'd tell him to fuck off. Unfortunately for you, he's both those things and a little more. "Did my grandmother cook for you too?"

He smirks and shrugs. "I'm sure you've come to realize I have my ways."

"Not even here for twenty-four hours and I've already figured you out," you chuckle.

"Maybe we'll tell our grandchildren this story one day."

You take his coffee mug from his hands. "You can't see the face I'm making, so I'll just have to take this away from you."

He grins at you. "I'm fairly certain I'm getting a middle finger as well."

You hand him back his mug. "Quite possibly."

That evening you order takeout, but you can't help but wonder what Rowan is up to. Already he's left an impression. He has dark hair that falls in curls, several strands of silver peppering along the temples. He has a smile that could melt chocolate. His skin a deep olive.

The next morning as you're taking boxes out to the curb you found something to cause alarm. You nearly scream as you drop all the flattened boxes. Sitting on your lawn is a dead deer, well, not exactly sitting.

"What the fuck?" You shiver.

In your grandmother's stories about Hearthway Hollow, she had made a casual mention that the wolves had their ways of wooing their prospective mates. She said for someone who wasn't in the know, it could be quite shocking.

As you're standing there a truck bearing the logo of the butcher's shop pulls up. A handsome man jumps out of the truck and introduces himself as Adam while another comes around and gathers up the deer.

"What is that?" You gasp.

Adam tilts his head. "Pretty sure that's a deer."

"No!" You grunt. "I mean, what is it doing on my lawn?"

Adam frowns. "It's kind of dead."

You glare at him and he laughs. "Sorry, sorry, been so busy lately you need to get a laugh from it. I was just wondering if you want me to clean and package this up for you?"

"What?"

"Butcher," he taps his chest. "Meat," he motions back to the truck. "Pretty nice deer too. Someone must like you."

You furrow your brow.

"Oh," Adam gasps. "I figured your grandmother told you."

"Kind of...I think," you mutter as you tuck your hair out of your face. "Is this a gift from my mate?" You ask.

"Prospective mate," Adam corrects. "You're not mates until you actually consent to it." He then goes over all the rules and details about the courtship ritual, he also introduces himself as the Alpha of the village. "So if you have any issues just call me. I'll also deliver your meat later this week."

"Thanks," you murmur and head back into your house.

That afternoon as you're slicing tomatoes there is a knock on your back door. You answer it, finding Rowan there. "Am I in time for dinner?" He asks.

"Aren't you presumptuous." You lead him inside and he sits at the table. "I'm making pasta."

"And you came from Italy you say? Shocking." You tap the top of his head with a wooden spoon.

"You want to be a mooch or do you want to be like the dead deer I found this morning?" You ask as you turn back to the stove.

"Oh," he murmurs. "So you're already being courted."

You grunt. "Apparently."

"What do you think of this town's little tradition?" He asks.

You shrug. "Not sure really. I mean, the idea of getting free meat is pretty cool but...someone who has barely met me already knowing they want to be my partner?"

"Too fairy tale for you?" Rowan turns his head towards you.

"Kind of," you reply. You set a glass of lemonade on the table and put Rowan's hand on it. "I mean, how am I supposed to know I like them and want to accept their proposal?"

"It's a gut thing," he says. "Butterflies and wombats and what not."

"Wombats?"

"Yeah," he turns towards you. "Don't you know about the stomach wombats."

You eye him, wondering if he's pulling your leg. "Not even in the least."

"Oh well," he scoffs. "They're great! When you get them it's just tons of fun," he grins up at you.

You tap his shoulder. "How much of what you say should I believe?"

"About forty percent," he wobbles his hand back and forth. "I teach fourth graders, they believe everything I say."

"We're gonna have a lot of misinformed adults coming here soon aren't we?" You plate the pasta you've made and set the bowl before him. You place a fork in his hand and he takes the first bite.

"I thought I'd had pasta before but apparently I haven't!" He picks up the bowl so it's closer to his mouth.

"I make the pasta fresh," you reply. "And I'm hoping to start a garden soon."

He has two more helpings after that, all the while the two of you talk. This happens every other night. He comes to your back door and invites himself for dinner. You're also still dealing with the wolf leaving you presents. You've gotten a few deer, some rabbits, and a wild boar.

Finally, one evening, you're expecting Rowan at your door. You've made a meal with the rabbit that was brought to you, he had mentioned he loved stewed rabbit so you had made it expecting him. When he doesn't show you're disappointed. You walk out on to your porch to empty the trash when you see the wolf in the yard. He stares up at you, his eyes a pale milky blue.

"Rowan?" You whisper.

He comes towards you sniffing deeply as he does. He sits down before you and tilts his head. You reach out, touching him. His fur is black and so soft. He nuzzles to your palm, sniffing up your arm and then lick your cheek.

"I made the rabbit," you murmur. "If you're hungry."

He follows you inside. You hold the bowl in both palms and it takes him two bites to finish it all up.

"Do you want more?" You ask.

"You're so freak out aren't you?" He grins.

You frown up at him, taking the wooden spoon off the counter and hitting the tip of his nose. "What is this?" You snap at him.

"You do realize I'm trying to woo you right?" He chuckles.

You furrow your brow and open your mouth but he places his finger to your lips. "You've been drinking a lot of coffee," he chuckles. "But just listen. I can't hunt like the other wolves, I mean, I did but it's harder for me. I can catch small things and the boar was a fluke, to be honest. I still wanted to show you I could take care of you, even if all I'm good for is playing Elmer Fudd."

You take his hand and kiss his palm. "Rowan, you didn't even need to do that. I liked you the moment I met you."

"So did I," he murmurs. "But I've always imagined this. Going through the ritual and everything, even if I can't see."

You touch his face, making him lean down. You kiss him and run your fingers through his soft fur. "I think I have the wombats," you murmur.

"That what?"

You frown. "The wombats! Like you told me!"

"Oh my god, you believe that?" He snorts.

You scoff and kiss him again. His big hands wrap around your hips. You then take his hand, guiding him to your bedroom. He knocks his head on the doorframe and whimpers.

"Sorry!" You gasp, helping him sit on your bed.

"I'm blind, you know that right?" He grunts, stealing a kiss as you check on his forehead. "Keep that in mind," he murmurs into your ear. "Because I'm going to need to touch every inch of you."

You shiver and step out of your clothes. He sniffs your skin, rubbing his nose between your breasts and to the curve of your neck. His big hands roam your body, carefully touching every inch of you. He moans softly, burying his nose in your hair as he pulls you into his arms.

"You smell so good," he whispers.

You bite your lip, petting his chest until your fingers touch the tip of his cock. He shudders, his neck stretching back as you stroke him. He lays back on the bed, gripping your hips as you move into place.

"This is so not fair," he growls.

"What do you mean?" You pant, rubbing yourself to his long, thick shaft.

"You get to see me, I don't get to see you bouncing and looking cute," he smirks.

You take his hands, placing them on your breasts. "I can turn the lights off if you want."

"Oh fuck they're on?" He chuckles.

You ease yourself down onto him. He's very long, hitting deep inside you. You moan, his knot rubbing at your wet lips. He moans, his hands roaming all over your body and coming to rest on your hips. You grind him inside you, pressing your palms to his chest. As you start to move he holds you in place, thrusting his hips upwards and into you. You moan out, gasping as he makes you ride him. His bucks and throws you, his mouth hanging open. You make sure to make as much noise as you can, whimpering and mewling as he drives into you.

"Surely-" he grunts. "You're making a fuss."

You grip his chest, clawing your fingers through his thick fur. "Feels good," you moan. "Not faking."

He growls, sitting up and kissing you. He presses you to his chest as he rolls his hips. You bounce for him and he dips his head, nuzzling between your breasts. He moans softly and he pushes you down. You feel his knot press for entrance and stretch you. You grunt, wiggling your hips to allow him inside. He pops into place and you shudder.

"You're squeezing pretty tight," he chuckles. "Do you..." he gulps down a breath. "Do you like it?"

You kiss him, grinding him inside you now that he's locked in place. You sigh and shiver, feeling him tremble. His claws dig into your hips and you whimper. Your whimper turns into a long cry. He throws his head back, snarling and growling, bucking upwards into you. He howls upon his release and you cry out. His thick, hot cum fills you and dribbles down. You gasp and pant, falling with him as he collapses onto the bed.

He kisses you and nuzzles to your cheek. "So...is that a yes?"

You grunt, nipping the tip of his ear. "Big yes."

"So now I don't even need to ask to join you for dinner?" He rubs down your back, kneading his fingers into your rear.

You kiss him. "I'd still tread lightly."

"Oh no," he smirks. "I was hoping for three meals a day."

You smile dreamily at him, kissing his cheek and neck. "Don't push your luck."


	6. Jack the Bad Boy Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Werewolf x Female Reader

To be quite honest I had never considered myself the mating type. I had seen many a courtship ritual and it always struck me as somewhat useless. It always rubbed me wrong watching my friends go out normal and then come back with their head full of clouds. I never understood. In fact, I sort of hated them for it. Even when our leader, Adam, started his courtship I felt myself lose a little respect for him. I hated it. I couldn't understand what all these morons were doing. I didn't understand at all.

 

Then there was you.

It was like a bolt of lightning when I walked by you on the street. I lost my breath and I felt that stupid cloudy feeling in my brain. Your scent captured me and I was floored. I couldn't get you out of my head and it was merely a glance. Of course, everyone had a good laugh about it. Then they said they were happy for me.

Over the next few days, I decided to make sure. I watched you as you opened up your shop. You sold craft supplies and hobby equipment, stuff like that. I go inside and wander about. I see you in the back talking to a woman about a dollhouse kit and the proper sizes to use for it. You turn and look at me and I freeze.

"Hi, welcome to McAllister Crafts, if you have any questions, please ask me." You smile and wave at me, and I feel like an asshole because all I can do is wave back.

Your attention is called back to the woman and I make a quick escape.

I try again the next day and you're alone. You smile at me again and wave. "Welcome!" Your voice is my favorite song. "You left so quick yesterday."

"Oh, yeah," you swallow my heart down. "Remember that did you?"

"I've never seen you in my shop before. I usually only get regulars in here." You tuck a loose curl behind your ear. "Is there anything I can help you find."

I panic. I came in here for you, I had to say something, anything besides that. "I want to uhm-" Me eyes dart around the room and then they fall on a small welding kit.

You follow my eyes and smile. "We have those over in the tool section." You wave your hand and I follow. You pick the box up and hand it to me. "Will that be all?"

"I guess." I'm actually not quite sure what to do at all.

You tilt your head towards me, looking me up and down. I don't feel great about how I look. I'm wearing my same old dirty jacket, white shirt that's stained from working with greasy car parts and other dirt. I have scars on my hands and arms, from work, fights, and well, other things as well. I move my hands so you can't see the scars and you step towards the counter.

"Well, if you have forgotten anything, you know where I am," you reply with a smile.

I pay for the welding kit I really don't need, although it's probably nicer than the shitty one I use at work, so I probably needed it anyways.

"Have a nice day," you chime as I head towards the door.

I turn and look back at you, smiling shyly and feeling my heart boom to life. I'm not even sure what I replied with. I just knew my feelings were real. I had found my mate. Someone I never assumed would exist.

I begin the steps of the courtship ritual. That night after I shift I go into the woods and I kill the biggest boar I can find. I watch in the shadows that morning as you come from your house and stare. You don't move or speak. You stand there just looking at it. Your eyes then lift and you look too and fro. You step off the porch and walk around it, your eyes continuing to dart back and forth. Your eyes cut through the woods. You wait until Adam arrives and he gives you your ticket number for the meat.

You smile at him and then at the ticket. "I never thought it would happen to me," you tell him. "I'm a little stunned. To be honest, I figured everyone was too scared of my dad to court me." You say.

I frown a bit. Who was your dad?

Adam chuckles softly, "i understand. But it shouldn't have even been a concern," he squeezes your shoulder. "Things happen in their own time. Even when your dad is there."

"You're right," you chuckle. "I need to get to work. Thanks again." You dash off towards your shop. You stop first, getting coffee. I follow you inside, ready to confess to you then and there. Then someone comes up beside you. He smiles and murmurs something to you and you smile back.

My blood boils. Who was this schlub? Why did he think he could talk to you?

You wave your ticket to Adam's butcher shop. "Sorry. I was just spoken for this morning."

He laughs. "Is that so? Well, what can a cup of coffee hurt?" He encroaches closer to you. I notice your knuckles go white by your sides.

"Excuse me," I step in, grabbing his shoulder. "You cut in front of me."

"I was just talking to a friend." He brushes me off. Wrong move.

"I don't give a shit." I rip him back and place myself firmly between you and him. He cusses and storms off. You smile up at me.

"You again," you murmur. "Thanks." You tuck your hair behind your ear and smile up at me. "He was making me nervous."

"Guys like him piss me off," I shove my hands into my pockets. I try not to look at you, but it's hard. You're so pretty, your hair looks soft and you smell good. Like good shampoo and cinnamon from your coffee.

You're still clutching the ticket from Adam's shop. A soft smile spreads across your lips.

"Yeah, me too." You turn back to the front and order. "I'm also getting his." You point over your shoulder at me. I feel my hair stand on end and I flench. I don't really drink coffee, or well, I've never really been into the cafe until now. "No, I really don't-" "My treat," you say. You leave extra money on the counter. "I have to get to work, or I'd stay to see what you get. But you can treat me next time." You leave and I'm standing there with my jaw dropped. I already love you. That night I once again go and hunt. All I can think about is you and your smile. Your laugh. I take down a large buck and drag it to your doorstep. Only, I'm caught. I'm laying it on the drive and you come out hauling a trash bag. I'm frozen in the glow of your garage door. You drop the trash bag in shock and stare at me. Your lips part and you take a stumbled step towards me. I drop the deer and it splats to the concrete. "Wow," you gasp. I manage to take a step back. I keep my head down and my tail tucked between my legs. I am so happy to see you. But this isn't how the ritual is supposed to go. "Good boy," you whisper. You then clasp your hand over your mouth. "Sorry I know this is bad!" You gasp, your smile is wide and beaming. "The ritual uhm...I'll go back inside! I'm so sorry." You scramble to pick up the trash bag. In your haste, you trip and fall. When you hit the ground I am by your side in that instant. I lick the blood from your knee and nuzzle to your cheek and neck. You smile and pet me. You scratch behind my ears and I turn into mush. "I'm fine, really," you murmur. "I got so nervous." I sit before you and tilt my head. You smile at me and stand up. "I'm glad I got to meet you." You kiss the top of my head and I put my hands around your waist as I rise up. "I'll never let you down," I growl into your ear. I hear you gasp as I turn and run back to the woods. I feel happy and excited. I let out a howl, hoping you hear it and know it's for you. The next day when I go grocery shopping I hear your voice ring out. "How's the welding kit working out?" I flinch and turn, seeing you come running up behind me. "Oh yeah, it's great." I fidget nervously as you stand beside me. "Don't worry," you laugh. "I'm not trying to stalk you." "Didn't even cross my mind," I chuckle, hanging my head. "You seem in a rather good mood?" "Oh yeah." You walk beside me through the rest of the store. "I had a really good evening last night." "Interesting." I want to reach out and touch your hair. Tuck the one wild lock behind your ear and dip down and kiss your cheek. I want so much to tell you everything, but I know it was too soon. "Do you mind if I ask what the kit is for?" You place a box of donuts into your basket. "Oh, uhm just needed a new one," I answer nervously. "My old one was starting to give out." "I see," you murmur. "It would be better for you to get one at the tool shop then. They're a little pricier but it'll probably give you the longevity you need." I look at you and smirk. "Know a lot about welding guns do you?"

 

You shrug. "My dad owns the tool store," you sigh. "I grew up playing in that store."

I stop. Oh fuck. No wonder you were worried about people being scared of your dad. How did I not catch it? The name of your shop is McAllister Crafts! Big Billy McAllister is one of the most powerful werewolves in the pack. He's mean and protective, and I've gone up against him once or twice in the past. He was one of Adam's right hand men along with Mrs. Locklear. I knew how protective he was of Hearthway Hollow, I couldn't imagine how he was with his own daughter.

"Yeah I know," you frown as you watch my expression go through the seven stages of grief. "I get that a lot when it comes to my dad."

"You uhm...thankfully don't look anything like him." I laugh but it only shows my nerves.

You break out laughing. "Aww that's sweet of you," you wink. "Yeah, I took after Ma, thank goodness. But, I do have all my dad's strength." You flex your arm and pat the muscle that pops up. "So I can take care of myself."

"I had no doubts about that." I forget why I was so afraid and melt all over again.

That night I'm a little more cautious when I bring your offering. I wait until all the lights are out and I drag the gift onto the concrete. I stand there for a moment and take in your smell. I sigh, eager to finish this whole ritual and finally make you mine.

I try to keep my distance from you until it's all over. I just can't help myself from watching you from a distance. Sometimes when I see men go into the store I feel my teeth gnash and my instincts go into overdrive. It's worse when they even try to flirt. I feel sick and I want to rip their throats out. You're mine and they should know this. I have to calm myself down and pull away from those thoughts. They aren't healthy.

Finally, the night comes where I have to scent you. I stand in your driveway and you walk outside. The smile on your face makes me weak and you run out to me. You wrap your arms around me and squeeze. I kneel down, rubbing my cheek to you, marking you as mine.

"Why can't it be tonight?" You whisper and my heart stops. "I know that's not how the ritual is supposed to go but," you hesitate as you run your fingers through the fur on my chest. "I know I'm ready now."

I put my hands on your shoulders. "I want it too. But-"

You stand on tiptoe and kiss me. "I know the but."

I nuzzle to you more, relishing in touching you and holding you a little bit longer. "No one else can have you. That'll satisfy me for the night."

You frown up at me. "And what about you? Do they know you're off limits too."

I smirk, kissing you again. "I make sure they know."

You nuzzle to my chest. "Is this because of my dad?" You grumble.

I whimper slightly.

"It is, isn't it?" You peek up at me pouting. "You have nothing to worry about with him. As long as I'm standing with you, he can't do anything!"

 

"He makes me nervous," I look down at you, gazing into your eyes. "But this is also for me. It's important to me I see through this to the very end." I run my claws through your hair and you sigh. I smile at you. "I'll make it worth your while, promise."

You look up at me through my fluff and pout. "Only if you promise." You steal one more kiss and take a step back. "I'll be waiting."

"Try and keep me away," I growl as I turn and run. It's the most painful run I have ever been on. I so wanted to stay with you and give you what you wanted. I had to run through. I knew that tomorrow night would be perfect. It would finally be the right time.

I visit your shop the next day, unable to keep myself away. You don't greet me when I come in but you look like your mind is a million miles away. I set a cup of coffee on the counter and you snap to.

"Oh," you shake your head. "Sorry! I was just uhm...thinking." You take the cup and hold it between both hands. You take an instant gulp from it and sigh. "I needed that."

I chuckle. "I figured I should pay you back now."

"Yeah, thank you." You smile up at me then blush. "Yeah, I uhm...never mind." You seem like you wanted to ask something but stop yourself.

I tilt my head "What?"

You huff and look at me. "Nothing. Really. I guess I'm just impatient is all."

I arch a brow at you. Your eyes dart over me and you sigh. You fidget and look away then turn back to me. "Can you just come early tonight?"

I'm stunned. "You...what...I don't..."

"I know it's you," you whisper. "I knew who you were when I saw you in my driveway that one night. I'm sorry. I know I'm not supposed to know but..." You bit your lip and look down.

I cup your cheek in my palm. "I'll come as soon as I can."

You smile and kiss my thumb. "You better go. I'm not strong."

I leave but I'm still a bit shaken. You've known me all this time. I guess it was fate.

That night you're waiting for me on your porch. You stand up and greet me, kissing my nose as I come up the stairs.

"Finally," you whisper and pull me into your arms. 

I pick you up and carry you on my back into the woods. I set you down once I reach the spot I've chosen. I sit you on an overturned log and you look up at me. I kneel down, kissing you and licking your neck. You rub your hands down my shoulders and back. You stretch your neck and give me more to lick. I'm suddenly so nervous. I run my rough paws up your shirt and feel your bare skin. Your small breasts and your hard nipples. 

You whimper when I touch them and your cheeks blossom bright red. I tug your shirt up, licking your chest and you let out a small cry. 

"Sensitive?" I growl up at you. You swallow and nod. 

"Don't tease too much," you moan. 

I push you down into the leaves, kissing down your body. Your soft belly and your ample thighs. You're so cute and soft all over, I hadn't noticed before. You moan but you bite them back. You reach down, rubbing my ears as I push my nose against your panties. Your noises urge me forward. They command my tongue to lap, my claws to dig into your skin, my teeth to rip the fabric to shreds. I am no longer in control. My body and mind are all driven by you now. To please you. You whimper as my tongue pushes inside of you. My muzzle rutting to your clit. You taste so good. So warm. 

I burrow deeper to sample more of your sweet nectar. I reach up, wrapping my claws around your throat. Your small hands wrap around my wrist. But you don't fight. You squeeze and hold me there. I lift up, licking my chops as you pant and mewl. Your eyes are hazy and your lips are cherry red. I look at you and it wells up and pours from me, a powerful and shattering howl. You sit up and turn around, bending over the log and shaking your hips at me. I pet your rear and kiss your back. 

My need as grown and now my cock aches. I want to be inside you, complete this silly ritual. That way all I had to do was be with you. 

"I've waited so long," you whimper. "I didn't think any werewolf wanted me." I kiss your shoulder and back. I nip at the nape of your neck and breathe. 

"Forgive me for making you wait. I promise I'll never do that again." I rub myself against your entrance and I hear your small voice shudder. 

"Big," you whisper. I can't help but grin. 

"Am I, love?" I growl into your ear. I rut against your slit, feeling you grow warmer and wetter.

"I said, don't tease." You wiggle your hips though. I guide myself into place. You gasp when I press at your entrance. I stretch you open and I feel you tremble as I push deeper inside. You grunt, biting your lip. I move my hips, thrusting and bucking. You yelp and press your hands firmly onto the log. 

There's no controlling myself now. I push so hard and fast the log starts to roll away. I have to lift you up and hold you onto my chest. You whimper as my paw presses against your breasts. Lay you down on the ground and press back inside you. You look down and bite your lip. Your fingers graze my knot. 

"This too," you beg. "All of it." 

I snarl, barely able to make any words. I lean down, kissing you as I push. 

You open to accommodate me. You moan into my mouth as my knot plants itself inside. It locks into place, fitting perfectly inside. You're trembling, already sighing and groaning. I touch your face and kiss your cheek. My movements now are tight. I'm able to rock inside you. You tighten around me and I feel your inner walls squeeze and pulse. I can feel you come undone. Your back arches and your fingers dig into my arms. 

I lean back, howling again as my body jerks and spasms. I feel a deep, throbbing pulse as I release inside of you. I'm not sure when but collapsed on top of you. I lift up, seeing your dazed and sated expression. You sigh as I pull out and you cuddle to me when I lift you off the ground. I take you home and lay in bed beside you. You're beautiful as you sleep. 

When I wake up, you're kissing me. "Good morning," you whisper. 

"Mmm," I stretch and rub my eyes. My body is aching and sore, especially my legs. I can only imagine how you feel. "Sorry," I yawn. "Do you need to go to work?"

"I already planned on closing the shop today. No big deal." You kiss me again and smile. "Besides, I didn't really enjoy that coffee yesterday. You owe me a do-over." 

I kiss you, happy that I no longer had to hold back anymore.


	7. Jack the Bad Boy Werewolf Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Werewolf x Female Reader

You've waited a long time for this moment. For years you watched as all your friends received their courtship ritual. You told yourself you were fine if it never happened to you. You knew though that deep down you were jealous. Your father was one of the biggest members of the pack. Big Billy, owner of the local hardware store and one of Prince Adam's most trusted. He was also one of the most feared werewolves of the pack. He had once been feral and had been brought into the pack by Adam's grandmother. You had always assumed that, because of his reputation, the other pack members were too afraid to try with you.

You were so happy Jack came along though. He was a bit rough around the edges but he was sweet and gentle. He could be a bit jealous, but even he admitted he was being stupid. He was a mechanic sometimes. Other times he worked in welding. Whichever job he worked, he came home tired and filthy. Not that you minded. If there was one thing you enjoyed it was taking care of people. You would help Jack into the shower, which sometimes was a fight in itself.

Jack hated baths so it was always a struggle to get him in one. Often times you had to get in with him. He always melted then. He loved when you rubbed and scratched his scalp whenever you washed his hair. He also enjoyed teasing you and rubbing against you. He was always close anyways. He always had a hand on you.

In the shower, he was a little more handsy. His rough palms felt good though. You couldn't deny it. His strong fingers would ripple along your form and squeeze and knead your rear. His lips would drag down your wet skin and his sharp teeth would nip.

"C'mon," you moan, pushing against his shoulder. "That's enough don't you think?"

He bites your neck and shoulder. He presses your back against the cool tile and his knee pushes between your thighs. "Nope," he growls into your ear.

Your palm slips down his chest. "Jack, seriously."

He growls into your ear and you turn to butter. "I can't help myself," he murmurs. "I can't get over it."

"Over what?" You glance up at him.

"That you're here," he kisses your cheek and ear. "That I have you so close."

You kiss him. "So sweet," you giggle.

Then, your doorbell rings.

"Oh dammit," you grumble.

Jack holds you fast. "Let them wait. I had you first."

"No," you whimper. You do really want to give in. "You can be patient." You push him back and step out of the shower. "Finish scrubbing," you scold him and then slip on a robe.

You dry your hair as you answer the door and you feel sucker punched. "Dad!" You yelp.

"Sorry, baby," he kisses the top of your head. "Did I come at a bad time." He comes in carrying a bag full of takeout food.

"No, I just-" You turn to the bathroom, praying that Jack didn't come out butt naked like he always did. "What are you doing here?"

He starts setting food out on the table. This wasn't exactly strange of him. You both did this often when your mother was out of town. It was the only time your dad really got to enjoy something outside the strict diet your mother kept him on.

"I wanted to meet this new wolf of yours." You see a glint of the feral wolf still inside your father for a moment. "You haven't brought him around at all."

"Dad," you grunt. "I'm sorry about that. But that is my decision."

"Is he here?" He asks.

You frown. "Don't ignore me," you want to ring his neck.

The bathroom door opens and Jack comes out. Thankfully he's dressed and in clean clothes too. You relax when you see him but he is as tense and wound as piano wire. He looks to your father and he nods.

"It's good to see you again," he says.

You watch him worriedly then look to your father. He stands up and extends his hand to Jack. Jack is a big guy, but your dad is still somehow bigger. You can see some similarities to them as they do this mild standoff. They're both big, brutish guys at first glance. Dark and hairy with stunning eyes. Even as wolves they shared the same dark coloring. You reach out, taking Jack's hand when your father releases it.

"Still working at Marcel's shop?" Your dad asks him.

"Yes sir," Jack replies. "I also do contract work for Shirley's shop as well."

"Is that right?" Billy sits back down and opens up a box of takeout. "Sit down, now. Both of you."

"I need to talk to Jack in private for a moment." You squeeze Jack's hand tight. "Excuse us for a second, Dad." You tug Jack into the bedroom and his shoulders slouch for a moment.

"What's he doing here?" He whispers.

"Sizing you up. He's pissed I haven't introduced you yet." You grunt and run your fingers through your hair.

"That's your choice," Jack snarls.

"Thank you!" You put your arms around Jack and sigh. "Let's just get this over with." You put your hand on his chest. "All he cares about is that you'll keep me safe and love me. You do right?"

"No, not at all." He leans in, kissing you. "So we're screwed."

You're grateful he can make you laugh and you kiss him back. "We should go back out now," you grumble.

Jack kisses your forehead. "It'll be ok. I promise. As long as you behave."

"Yeah. Thanks," you giggle and walk back into the kitchen You both take your seats and your dad hands you eat plates.

"So," he growls as you make your plate. "Have you told my daughter about how you almost got kicked out of the pack?"

"Dad!" You scold.

"I did," Jack growls. "Although, this coming from a once feral wolf, I don't see why that should concern you at all."

Your dad looks up at him. "You weren't feral," he growls. "You were an entitled little shit you nearly got his throat ripped out by the prince."

Your eyes widen and your father catches this.

"Oh?" He laughs. "Did he not tell you how he challenged Prince Adam?"

Jack continues to glare at your father when you turn to look at him. "N-no," you stammer. "But I don't think it's your place to say anything about it, Dad."

"Like hell, I don't," he snarls, showing off his sharp teeth. "Ironic, the fucker who scars me up is the same one who thinks he deserves my child."

"Dad!" You slam your fist on the table and Jack stands up on his feet.

"I should go," he mutters. "Before I do it again."

You dad laughs, standing up as well. "Why don't you? You think you can take my daughter, why not take me?"

"That's enough!" You shout. "Both of yous top ignoring me! Jack, you aren't going anywhere. Dad, you need to leave."

Your dad stretches his arm out, putting a barrier between you and Jack. "Stay out of this, baby."

"No!" You snap and shove his arm away. "You're in my home and I am telling you right now to get out." You put yourself between the two of them. "It isn't your place to come in here and open Jack's book for him."

"He's trouble," your dad starts. "A wolf who fights his own pack is no good."

"Dad," you snarl. "Leave. Now."

He growls at Jack as he leaves. "This isn't over. I still don't agree with this one bit." He shuts the door and Jack throws his chair.

"Stop. Now," you command him.

He turns and looks at you. You can see in his eyes he's starting to shift. You put your hands on his face. "I'm so sorry."

He nuzzles into your palms. "You have nothing to apologize for," he pants.

"Go outside," you whisper. "When you're done, come back inside and you have to talk to me."

He nods and slips from your grasp. He runs outside to complete his shift. You can hear his snarls and howls as you sit in the living room. When the shift is done, he stalks inside and lays his head in your lap.

"You fought Adam and my dad?" You sigh, scratching behind his ears.

"Yeah," he grunts. "I was really stupid and angry," he grumbles. "I thought...actually I don't know what I was thinking."

You shake your head. "This isn't good. My dad isn't exactly the forgetting type."

He lifts his head and licks your cheek. "I should have told you the full story. The depth of my shitty fucking attitude."

You rub behind his ears. "Yeah, you should have. But I can understand why you wouldn't want to tell me about fighting my dad."

He nuzzles into your neck. "He started it."

"I believe it." You stand up and take his paw. "C'mon."

"Really?" He gasps. "Even after all that?"

"I'm more mad at my dad than you," you huff as you drag him to the bedroom. "I can't think of a better way to make myself better than by letting you fuck me."

He bounces excitedly then kisses you. He nips your lip and tugs. "God, I love you," he growls.

You giggle and push him down onto the bed. "I'm mad at you too, don't think you're off the hook." You say as you strip down.

He shakes his head, watching you as you straddle his hips. "I don't wanna be."

You smirk, kissing him and sucking his tongue. "Ok then," you lift up and move over his face. He grabs your hips and tugs you down. His thick, long tongue lapping along your folds and pushing to gain access to your slit. You moan, knowing he does his job well. You roll your hips, rutting to his muzzle. His tongue pushes inside and you bite your lip. He snarls and growls turn to slurps and grunts.

You free yourself for a moment, turning around and stretching down his stomach. You stroke him, kneading his sack and easing him from his sheath. You lick the sharp head and suck on him. He moans against you, panting as you grope his balls.

"No fair," he whines.

You groan as he pushes a finger inside. He drips down your throat and you pull back. You plant your palms on his hard stomach. "Bad dog," you pull away from him and stand up. You move to the wall and bend at the waist. You wiggle your rear towards him as you place your forearms parallel to the wall.

"Get over here," you command.

He's behind you in an instant. He kisses and bites your back as his cock slips between your legs. You squeeze your thighs around him, holding him in place. He moans into your ear, his cock rubbing against your folds.

"Please," he begs.

You open your thighs a little and guide him into place. You both echo each other's sounds. He snarls, pushing in deep and pulling out again. You whimper and he shoves back inside. He holds you firmly in place as his hips move slow. He grinds himself inside you for a moment. His breathing and yours growing shallow and deep.

Soon, he gives you a reason to be hanging on to the wall. He moves fast and hard. Your body smashes against the wall and you wail out. He knows how to move inside you and make you weak. You realize you made a mistake standing. He stretches you and fills you. And then, his knot eases into place. You bite your lip to keep from crying out too loud. He ruts and grinds as he finds his pace again. Your knees buckle and he holds you up. Sandwiched between him and the wall your feet dangle a few inches above the floor.

You whimper, sighing and trembling. His knot stretches you, hitting the spot inside that makes you weakest. You hear his growl and snarl. His kisses and bites cover your back and neck. He lets out a long, pained howl and you feel him release deep inside. You cry out, your body wracked with spasms and electric shocks. He holds you fast, carrying you to the bed before he collapses.

You kiss him and nuzzle to his cheek. "Good boy," you murmur.

He props up above you. "I'll talk with him," he murmurs. "I want to smooth things out. Because if we ever want to start our family, I know you need him to be a part of it."

You kiss him, holding him fast. "I wish he could've heard you say that just now," you whisper. "That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

The next day you set up a lunch date with your dad and mom. You meet in Adam's deli and butcher shop. Both your dad and Jack love his sandwiches and you're happy to have Adam around to mediate. You also glad your mother is there to keep your dad in line.

Your mother greets Jack with open arms. She hugs him tight and you're relieved to see her wipe grime from his face.

"I remember you," she winks at him. "My husband still has your teeth marks on his thigh," she laughs loudly.

"Maria," you dad snarls.

She shoves him. "It was ages ago. The tiger has obviously changed his stripes. Behave yourself. I'm still mad at you for yesterday." She rolls her eyes.

"I do want to apologize, sir," Jack starts off. "I have no excuse for my behavior when I was young. I've apologized to Adam as well. He's been an amazing friend. I respect you and what you stand for in the pack. I was threatened by that as a kid."

Maria smirks at Billy then elbows him. "Can you be a big boy too?"

Billy growls. "I don't like it," he says. "I still don't like you. Not for my daughter. She's better than you."

"And I agree. But you know more than anyone that you can't fight it when you find that special someone."

Maria smiles, "he was still feral when he tried courting me. Granted, he just tried to kidnap me. That's when Adam's grandmother jumped in."

Billy scoffs and shakes his head. "You have a lot of work to do in my eyes, boy."

"I understand, sir." Jack nods.

You reach under the table, squeezing Jack's hand. "He's very good to me, dad. He's protective and gentle."

Your father scoffs.

"Well, I just wanna know if you're going to give me puppies," you mother smiles.

"Still a bit early for that, mom," you laugh nervously.

"Maybe when Billy has forgiven me, we can start talks of a family," Jack smirks and your mom winks at him.


	8. Jack the Bad Boy Werewolf Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Werewolf x Female Reader

You had always been afraid that your father was going to be something of a hindrance in your love life. He was a prominent member of the community, not to mention one of Prince Adam's most trusted council. You were also your father's only child, which always presented some issues for you even as a child.

While your father was a beloved member of the town, he had a reputation. He was mean and harsh. He had been a feral werewolf when he had first wandered into the town. He had come because of your mother. Your mother was a young doctor at the time and was often driving between her school and the town for training. Your father caught whiff of her, and like most werewolves, it was love. Now, being a feral werewolf he didn't know about the courtship rituals your town held. He came into town, intent on taking your mother into the woods and fucking her until the sun came up. Instead, Prince Adam's grandmother, Eva, was waiting on him. She saw potential in your father. He's always been a big, hulking presence. In fact, your mother described him as terrifying when she first met him. But because he had chosen her as his mate, she agreed to help Eva rehabilitate him.

Even now you can sometimes see the feral creature your father once was. He's still big and dominating. Your mate, Jack, is also like that. He was rash and angry in his youth and had caused quite a stir in the pack. Jack and your father had even gotten into a massive fight that resulted in scars for both sides.

Aside from your father's reluctance to accept Jack into the family things have been peaceful. You've tried to keep peace as best as possible. Jack tries to behave himself with your family, but he and your dad have a way of bringing out the worse in one another.

"Are you two going to behave this way when there are pups involved?" You snap. "That's not going to fly." You shift your glance between the two and sigh. "You two need to do something about your attitudes to come another."

"Maybe we should take it up with Adam," your mother suggests.

The looks on both Jack's and Billy's faces were identical. When they realized they reacted the same way they tried to blow it off and scoff. "We don't need to invovle in Adam with this at all," Billy growls.

"This is how things go," Jack adds.

"No," you mother growls. "You two refuse to see that you are nearly identical."

This caused the both of them to huff and puff and talk over on another. This then leads then to arguing and snarling at each other. You have to pull them off one another and your mother can only roll her eyes.

"I want you two to get along," your voice warbles you're so near tears. "You're the most important people in my life and it's killing me that you can't even be in the same room together." Suddenly your guts begin to churn. "I feel sick."

"Me too darling, me too." Your mother agrees.

"No," you groan. "I actually feel really sick." You jump up and run to the bathroom, slamming the door behind you. You reach the bathroom just in time.

Your family is at the other side of the door, worried as you emerge. You're wiping your face of and sniffling. Throwing up has always made you feel even worse than being nauseous. You hold your arm out as Jack tries to rush forward to comfort you.

"Stay back, I could be getting the flu or something."

"Did you eat anything bad?" Billy asks.

You shake your head. "No I just...can I lay down somewhere. Please?" Your mother leads you off and tucks you into the guest bed. Jack stays by your side, watching of your as you feel yourself come back to normal.

"Do you need anything?" He asks you calmly.

You take a deep breath. "Maybe some water? And could you open the window?"

He does as you ask and returns to your side quickly. You gulp down the water and the fresh air seems to be helping. "Thanks," you smile and he nuzzles to your cheek and he kisses your forehead. "I feel like it's passed."

"You've been having nausea spells all week. Everything ok?" He asks.

You nod. "I mean, I guess. Maybe I'm allergic to something."

You mother comes in holding a bag in her hand. "Good, you're drinking." She grabs your wrist and leads you to the bathroom. She locks the door and opens up the bag. "Here," she hands you the pregnancy test.

"Mom!" You gasp.

"I remember what I went through with you," she says and sits on the edge of the tub. "I was nauseous for weeks. Months probably."

"Not helping."

"Pee on it," she points. "I won't be able to get you into the hospital until tomorrow. Pee hurry."

You huff and sit down. Eventually you're able to muster up enough to pee on the stick. You then sit in anxious silence with your mother as you wait that painful minute for the results to appear. Your mother looks first and as she gives it a glance you can't read her expression.

"What does it say?" You ask.

She turns and smiles at you. "Positive."

Your jaw drops as she shows you the bright sign on the stick. "Positive..." you whisper. You cup your hand over your mouth. "Oh my god."

Your mom sits back down beside you and wraps you up in her arms. "What are you going to do?"

"I..." you look to the door and jump up. You rush out and grab Jack in your arms. He holds you back, squeezing gently.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

You look up at him with wide eyes. "Well, I'm not sick."

He smiles. "Then what is it?"

You huff. "I'm pregnant."

Jack's jaw drops and before he can speak your father bellows out. "Of course he knocked you up!"

"William!" Your mother echoes him with tone. "Shut the fuck up! You're a grandfather now, like it or not. You don't get to preach when you had no knocked up two weeks into knowing me!"

Your dad goes silent and Jack turns to him. "Two weeks?"

"This means more than ever you two have to get alone," you mother huffs. "You can't be assholes to one another when there's a pup on the way. It's not good for her or the baby."

"I want to go home," you mutter and squeeze Jack's hand. "Can we talk about this later?"

Jack squeezes back and after a bit more bickering between your parents Jack takes you home. You sit down with him and have a very long conversation. It hadn't been something you thought would happen so quickly. Jack admits his excitement, and you feel so comforted by his smile.

"My dad left us when I was a kid," he murmurs as he kisses your hand. "And my mom was barely around. I was kind of left to the pack. Since my dad wasn't exactly the best guy I guess they saw me as his shadow. I was angry and had a lot to prove. But...we can give this pup something I've always longed for. I've always wanted to be a dad and prove I could do better."

You smile and kiss him. "You'll be great. Don't hate me, but I think you'll be just like my dad."

He rolls his eyes and throws his hands into the air.

"I mean it," you squeeze his hands. "I know you don't like him but he was the best father in the whole world. I love him so much and I love you too. It would break my heart knowing our child knows so early on this animosity."

He frowns and looks away from you. "Ok," he grumbles.

"Ok?"

"I'll try to get along better with your dad," he huffs. "I'll try to see what you see."

"It would mean so much to me if you did." You throw your arms around him and he hugs you. He nuzzles into your neck and kisses.

Over the next few days you plan with your mother. Both Jack and your father have consented to getting to know one another and behaving. After a bright idea by your mother you have decided to send the two on a camping trip with one another.

"You sure sending them into the woods alone is a good idea?" You ask your mother as you go shopping for camping equipment.

"No," she shrugs as she looks over a lantern. "But your father won't kill him."

"That's not helping," you hug onto a sleeping bag.

Your mother tosses a few things into the cart. "It could be the best place for them to hash it out. If they do get into a fight they won't hurt anyone. And who knows? After they're done huffing and puffing they might actually have something to talk about. They both agreed they don't want the new pup to see them behave like children. That's the pup's job."

You touch your belly. "Is it really true you were pregnant with me two weeks in?"

"I was hoping you'd forget that," your mother huffs. "But yeah. I mean, your father was terrifying of course. But I wasn't myself when I was around your father back then. Every time we were alone together it was like we couldn't keep our hands off one another. It was the best sex of my life!"

"Ok, remember our conversation about over sharing?"

"Well, you happened awful quick. It was also because of you your father became the man he is now. In less than nine months he had become a high ranking member of the pack. He opened his own business when you were three. He bought us our house when you were five. He provided and worked all his life. He came from actual nothing. All because of you. I'm not saying a baby is the best thing in the world for young couples, it isn't. But the right man will never fail you. I can honestly say Jack is the right man."

You hug your mother and she squeezes back. "Thanks, mom."

"Of course. Now, before we go, let's go look at baby clothes."

The tension is thick in the air when you send Jack and your father on their way. And for a while you doubt they will make it to the end of the driveway before they rip each other to shreds. Your mother has plans for the time alone. Together you're going to turn the room next to your bedroom into a nursery.

"It'll be a surprise for Jack when he comes back," she says with a smile. She's known the sex of the baby while you and Jack have been kept in the dark. She's going to paint and decorate the room as a reveal to the two of you as well as Billy.

Mable, Adam's wife comes to visit. She brings along with her her daughter, Eva, named after Adam's grandmother. She's a small thing with big brown eyes and has white blonde hair. She shifts like a natural, turning into a fluffy white ball.

"She loves being held," Mable says as she passes her off.

"It'll be good to get used to a little thing," your mother says. "I didn't get maternal instincts until you were at least three years old."

"Is that really something I need to know right now?" You ask.

Mable turns back to you, handing off Eva's baby bag. "If you need anything at all I'm just in the next room. She's rather quiet, so don't worry about that." She kisses Eva who then whimpers as she walks away to help your mother clean out the spare room.

You sit down and play with Eva whose favorite toy is a big stuffed rabbit. She snuggles with it and plays tug of war with you. You always fake she's so strong. Which actually, she kind of is.

She babbles and coos, mimicking the sounds you make as you play. She eventually crawls into your lap, her fluffy white tail wagging as you rub her back. You wonder if your pup will be as sweet and well behaved as Eva. You can remember the horrors stories your mother used to tell about you. How you screamed for your first three months and only screamed. Then when you were one year old you always managed to take your diaper off, even when clothes. Your mother was very verbal about her gratitude that you weren't a werewolf as well.

"I tamed one feral wolf, I'm not sure I could do it again." She used to say.

You could stand Eva, she seemed easy and sweet. You weren't sure if you could take a hellion. Jack was wild as well. Ever since you learned of the pregnancy he's told you stories about when he was a pup. How he would shift just to chase cats that wandered into the yard. How he would never wear clothes and would shred anything eye level.

"Please, be a good baby," you whisper to your belly.

The room takes a couple of days, but it's ready when Billy and Jack are supposed to return. Hours pass and still no sign of them. Your mother says to give it time, they may have gone a long ways out. Still, they don't show up.

When your mother is getting ready to call Adam you see lights in the driveway. Billy steps out, alone, and walks up to the porch.

"Where's Jack?" You mother growls.

"He's asleep in the car," Billy replies, motioning over his shoulder. "I just gotta take a piss." He kisses your forehead. "How do you feel, baby?"

Your mom is already at the truck, checking on Jack. She gives you a signal that he is in one piece.

"I'm fine, dad. How was the trip?"

"Later," he grunts and moves passed you. "I've been holding this for about an hour."

You turn back to the truck and see Jack stretching by the door. He yawns then makes a quick leap onto the porch. He kisses you, heated and long. Your mother clearing her throat doesn't even stop him.

You push back, sighing softly. "How was it?"

"It was...tough," he smiles, and places his hand over your belly. "But we made it."

"I'm glad," you but your forehead to his. "So, are you two able to be in a room together?" You look up at him with wide eyes.

He smirks. "Yeah. But give us a week or two to recover from this trip."

Your dad walks out and fidgets when he sees you and Jack. He looks nervous and then turns to his wife. "Can we go home?"

"No," she kisses him and rubs his belly. "We have to see the baby's room."

Jack looks at your expectantly and you shake your head. "No idea," you whisper as you lead him down the hall.

Jack opens the door and you walk inside with your eyes closed. When you open them you see the white crib with pink and yellow blankets. The walls have been painted pale yellow and there are pink stuffed animals lining the shelves. The closet is full of clothes and a pink, fluffy tutu hangs on the door.

"What if they don't like pink?" Jack asks as your eyes begin to fill with tears.

You turn and look at Jack. "A girl," you whisper.

He nods, "yeah wow...I uhm...I don't know how to handle girls. You're kind of my first so," he clears his throat. "But, she's ours right?"

"Who else's would she be?" You laugh as you throw your arms around him.

Behind you Billy sniffles loudly.

"Dear," your mother rubs his belly again. She smiles up at him, kissing his cheek as he rubs at his eyes.

"Sorry, just remember when she was born." He walks into the room and gives you a great big hug. He then hugs Jack. "Don't let anyone lie to you, girls are just as mean and tough as boys. This one nearly killed me."

You smile, seeing them make an effort. "I have a name," you say.

Jack turns to you and Billy puts his hand on your shoulder.

"I wanna name her Billie," you reply and your dad's hand squeezes.

Jack frowns for a moment but then laughs. "Yeah, actually, I think it's fitting."

When your parents head back home, Jack pulls you tight into his arms and kisses the back of your neck.

"Now, tell me, how was the trip, really." You giggle as he groans and grumbles under his breath.

He sighs and lifts his head. "Well, at the start we didn't talk at all. Then when one of us did say something we had to argue. It got a little hard during dinner when we had to hunt. We nearly got into a huge fight over this deer. Then, we both just...laughed."

You arch your brows. "Laughed?"

"Laughed," he nods. "I guess we finally saw what you and Maria have been seeing all this time and we just agreed we looked stupid. It still wasn't easy. Bad blood is hard to get rid of. But i think, now with baby Billie on the way, we're on our way to being friends."

You hold tight onto him. "I'm so glad," you murmur as you snuggle against his chest. You smile up at him. "I've missed you, but you need a shower.

"Yeah, no contest to that." He shakes his head. "Will you scrub me?"

"Not until you've rinsed off first."


	9. Kane the Coffee Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Werewolf x Female Reader

Not too long ago, someone started a courtship ritual with you. Your whole family is excited about it, but for some reason all you feel is dread. It feels like there is a heavy stone in your stomach and it won't budge. It's ruining the excitement of the moment and the fact you're actually happy that a werewolf is courting you. But you can't help but feel undeserving.

You're the only member of your family who doesn't shift. Your mother, father, and both your older sisters shift. Instead, you were born with extra worry built on your shoulders. You had always assumed that your sisters would be courted first. So when it came for you, it was a huge shock. But even more surprising was how excited your sisters were for you. At the same time though they were also extremely protective. They always had been of their baby sister.

You worked in the family flower shop. It was one of the few things you didn't have to worry about. You loved flowers and you loved arranging them. Not only that but it was next door to the coffee shop. So every day your shop and the coffee shop did trade. Tulips for a cappuccino. Orange blossoms for a muffin.

Recently, the coffee shop's owner's nephew had moved into Hearthway Hollow. He's tall with very tan skin. His hair is firey and his eyes are a deep, dark brown. He often has a serious expression on his face. You're not sure how to read him. But he comes every morning you work, bringing the cinnamon dolce cappuccino you like, trading it for whatever flowers you offered.

The day after the courting ritual started he came in and saw your rather grim expression. "What's wrong?" he asks.

He rarely speaks so his voice is a surprise to you. "Oh, nothing really."

"I heard you were being courted," he starts, sounding unsure and awkward. "How's that?"

You frown and sigh.

"That bad?" His hair seems to droop.

"Oh, no, it's not really," you try to find a smile. "I'm excited about it, really. But I can't help but feel...guilty."

"guilty? " He bristles. "What for?"

You sigh and look down at the flowers you're bundling for him to take back to the cafe. "I'm the only person in my family who doesn't shift. I'm the youngest too. I feel like I'm not worthy of courtship."

He looks a little beaten and down. He sets your coffee on the counter and sighs. "Don't feel guilty because someone cares about you. I see your point but it shouldn't even be a point."

You smile up at him. "Yeah, I guess that's true. Thanks, Kane."

He smiles back at you and takes the flowers. "I know the courtship ritual here is a little strange but try to enjoy it. Not every day somebody gives you your body weight in steak."

You giggle, "true, I guess."

He waves as he leaves, nearly tripping over the welcome mat as he exits the door.

The next day you wake and find another offering on your doorstep. This time the dread seems a little further away. The anxiety about it all feels a little distant. In fact, you're actually enjoying it.

Kane comes in that morning, his serious expression broken when he sees you smiling. "Taking my advice?" He leans across the counter.

You beam at him. "Trying to. My gut still feels like there's a rock in it. But that's kind of every day for me."

He shrugs. "Sorry about that." He sets the coffee on the counter. "Maybe less caffeine would help."

"How horrible to say that." You hand him the flowers for the day.

That night, you feel a pull. Something telling you to go outside. As you step out, you see this big, reddish werewolf standing at the end of the driveway. You walk towards him and he bridges the gap. He picks you up and nuzzles his cheeks to your face and neck, scenting you.

You put your hands into his fur. It's soft and warm. You bury your face into the fluff around his neck and he lays his chin on your shoulder. His arms are big and strong. Being held like this makes the pit of your stomach disappear.

He sets you back down, but you cling to his hand. You know the ritual has one more step, but you don't want him to go away. He squeezes your hand back, a soft reassurance. He kisses your cheek and you lean into it, wanting more. He pats his paws on your shoulder and you smile up at him.

"I know, I know," you sigh. "Soon."

He licks your cheek and then turns and runs back into the woods. When he's out of sight the pit in your stomach returns. The anxiety-ridden voice in your head saying he wouldn't come back. You push it aside as you go back into the house.

You're off from work the next day and wander around town. You're raw with nerves, both good and bad ones. Tonight is supposed to be the night that ends the courtship ritual. You're excited, but at the same time, your anxiety makes it impossible to stay that way for long.

You go to the coffee shop and see Kane sweeping the entrance. He nearly trips and drops the broom. "Oh hey," he gasps. "Uhm so...do you work today?"

You shake your head, "I'm off for the next few days," you admit with a shrug. "But I can't sit still at home so I'm taking a long walk."

"I'm working," he says then grimaces at his words. "Well, I mean uh...I'd walk with you but-"

"Working," you laugh.

"Do you want coffee?" He asks.

"Actually, I thought a hot chocolate would be nice."

"I don't get to make those often," he says.

"Rarity in this town, I know." You follow him into the cafe. He makes you the hot chocolate, topping it with a mountain of whipped cream and coating it with cinnamon.

"You smell like cinnamon, you know?" He says as he hands it to you.

"I do?"

He nods. "I like it."

You blush, hiding your face in the whipped cream as you turn away.

That night you wait outside for your werewolf. You then see two eyes glowing in the shadows and you stand up. As you step towards him he lunges out and tackles you to the ground. His tail is wagging so hard his whole body is shaking. You giggling on the ground as he licks you and nuzzles you. You look into his eyes, deep and dark. You smile, kissing his nose.

He lifts you up, carting you into the woods to finish the ritual. He has a spot laid out. There's a blanket on the ground and a couple of pillows. He lays you down gently and he touches your face, his dark eyes soft as he looks upon you. He admires you, his eyes become lidding as he dips his head to lick your skin and taste your salt. You shudder, grasping his head and rubbing his ears affectionately as he licks and nibbles down your body.

"It's ok, Kane," you whisper.

His tail wags furiously again and he makes quick work of your clothes. You bite your lip and he noses between your thighs where your scent is strongest. His tongue lapping there and making you sigh. He spreads your thighs and licks again, his long, rough tongue making you turn your head into the pillows to dampen your moans.

His eyes flick up to you, his tongue burrowing deep inside you before he pulls away. He rises up, towering over you. His arms caging you inside. You shudder, looking up at him. You run your hands over his strong chest, petting through his thick, soft fur.

He ruts against you for a moment, pressing between your thighs and slicking against your dripping sex. He pushes into you and stretches you open. You bury your face, crying into the pillows and he kisses your exposed neck. He meets your eyes and you kiss as he pushes deep inside, stuffing you fully.

He pulses inside you, thick and hot. Stretching you and hitting every spot that makes your eyes roll into the back of your head. His hips move slowly before the animal takes over. He ruts against you and pushes so deeply inside you feel your soul being shaken loose. He snarls and growls. His teeth nipping and biting your shoulder, the pain mixing with the pleasure.

Each thrust of his strong haunches pushes him into you deeper and deeper. You grow pleasure from knowing he is enjoying you like this. The horrible pit in your stomach a distant memory. He slows for a moment and you look up at him. His eyes are directed at your thighs. You feel it then as he pushes again. It's the knot at the base of his cock entering you. You let out a cry that fades, your mouth hanging open as he somehow stuffs you fuller.

You whimper and cover your face with your palms. The fit so tight that his thrusts were precise and targeted. It doesn't take long for you to come undone, your body trembling under his raw power. He howls as he is overcome by you, and you don't care the whole neighborhood can hear. This howl is for you and you alone, your victory.

You wake in the morning, his strong, warm body curled around you. His tail wrapped around your waist and his thick paw pressed against your belly. You sigh, rolling over and burying your face into his broad chest. You feel sore and you're almost certain you won't be able to walk for a few days. But you feel incredible.

He stirs, grunting as his eyes peeled open. He nuzzles to your cheek and licks. You breathe in his scent, smelling cinnamon there.

"Are you cold?" He asks, tugging a blanket around.

"Not at all," you murmur as you scratch under his chin.

His leg starts to kick the more your scratch. You giggle and he nips the tip of your ear. "Don't laugh," he warns then kisses you.

"I wanted to start the ritual the first day I met you," Kane sighs as his arms tighten up around you. "But my uncle told me it might scare you."

"I'm always a little scared of everything," you murmur. "But I'm not scared of you."

"You said you felt guilty. Do you still?" He asks, sniffling in your hair.

You think for a moment then sigh. "No. Not really. I'm actually getting really excited."

His arms squeeze around you. "Good. Because I don't care what excuses you give. I knew you were my mate for the first time I smelled you. The cinnamon wafting from your skin and breath. It made me fall right away."

You blush, hiding your face in his neck. "Oh shush!"

"I mean it. I was so excited to bring you your coffee every morning. I sometimes got there before the doors were unlocked and I had to go make the coffee again because it went cold."

You peek up at him. "I didn't know that."

"Couldn't you tell I became an idiot around you?" Kane scoffed.

"You always seemed so serious."

"That's because I didn't want to say something stupid. I was over thinking every word inside my head. I always tripped and dropped things around you as it was. I didn't want to blurt out anything embarrassing."

You sit up and he sighs, nuzzling between your breasts. "What a lovely sight," he coos contentedly.

You laugh, rubbing his ears and kissing the top of his head. "Maybe we should head back to town now."

"No," he pulls you back down onto the blankets. "I'm not ready to share this with the world yet. Give me just a little longer."

"Ok," you sigh as you curl back into his chest.


	10. Rosie the Determined Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Werewolf x Female Reader

You had been traveling for a few days now. You were asked to travel around and take photos of some landmarks and of the forests in the south-east. It was your first week though that you noticed your car was beginning to make a strange noise. A couple of days after that the noise was getting worse and harder to ignore.

It shouldn't have been a surprise to you when your car rattled, thunked, and slowed to a stop by the edge of the road. Opening the trunk proved no help to you. As smoke billowed out and you tried to understand the mechanics class you took in high school, nothing happens.

You pace about a bit, searching your phone for nearby auto repair and tow services. You find one located in a nearby town called Hearthway Hollow. A man named Jack answers. After what seems like a too vague description of where you are, he says he'll have the tow truck out your way in about an hour.

You sit and wait. You take out your camera and take a few shots of your car and the trees around it. As you're aiming for a shot you see something moving in the woods. You stand up and lower the camera as, whatever it is, inches closer. You hear a twig snap and your heart starts to pound but you can't move. It almost seems like the trees part to let it through. The wolf stands on the opposite side of the road. They're massive, more so than you imagined wolves could be. They look mythical. They're eyes gray-blue. Their fur brownish red with white over the belly and face.

Muscle memory takes over and you raise the camera. You take a photo of the wolf and your heart stops. You know you've made a grave error in taking this snapshot. The thought comes that this may be your last snapshot.

The wolf's head tilts and they sit down. They look like a confused lapdog. Your jaw drops as their head tilt towards the other direction and then their mouth opens and they smile. They pant and their tongue hangs out.

You're stunned, you stare for a moment as you take in the sight of this mythological beast smiling at you. You lift the camera again and take another shot. The wolf pounces, lowering down on the road and wagging their tail as you take another photo. It's the strangest sight you've ever seen. After a few more shots the wolf comes across the road towards you.

Your heart starts to hammer again as it towers above you. It looks at you and nuzzles it's cheek to yours. It does this several times, alternating cheeks. It pants and snorts, its tail wagging all the while. After a while, it stands and runs across the road and back into the woods it came from. You're pressed against your car, frozen in a stunned silence. You slowly peel yourself off the car and look around. Half expecting to see someone who saw all these and you can both gawk in awe at how awesome and weird it all was.

Not long after, Jack shows up with the tow truck. Your car is hitched up and you're taken into Hearthway Hollow. You sit in a waiting room while Jack looks over the damages on your car. You look around, seeing the magazines on the table and then out the window. The town is lovely, almost old world. You know that, before you leave, you'll have to take a few snapshots to remember this misadventure. Not that the wolf wouldn't serve as memory enough.

Jack walks out and you stand to meet him. "Well?" You ask with a hopeful smile. "Everything shipshape?"

"Oh," Jack tries to suppress a laugh. "I'm sorry but, your car is far from shipshape ma'am."

As you try to digest the ma'am he threw at you, you almost don't take in his message. "Wait, so...my car isn't ready today?"

Jack shakes his head.

"Tomorrow?"

Another shake of his shaggy head.

"Five years from now?"

He smiles. "Well before then," he laughs. "It might be a week or two."

Your mouth gapes open. "A week or two?"

"I'm really sorry. I'm having to order parts and those could take a while to get in. Not to mention there's a storm coming."

"Oh shit," you groan and sit down again.

"Yeah, oh shit," Jack sits beside you. "I'll help you find a place to stay. This town can be weird to visitors at first, but honestly, you're in the perfect place."

You sigh. "That's nice." You turn and look at him. "It's pretty through the window at least."

Jack stands back up. "Let me call my wife, she'll know better than me of places you can stay at until your car is ready."

You lean back in your seat and sit there waiting. The door opens, the small chain of bells singing as the door is thrown open. A girl comes in, her long auburn hair falls in thick curls down her back. Her legs are dirty and covered in scrapes. Her sneakers look like they've seen war.

"Rosie, what the hell?" Jack sighs as he hangs up the phone.

"I was looking for something for the shop. We need a display for the harvest festival," she says with a wide toothy grin.

Jack rolls his eyes. "You're making a trail," he points to the mud her sneakers left on the floor. "What do you want?"

"I was hoping I could buy an old tire from you."

Jack scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Let me see what we have." He disappears into the back, taking the phone with him.

Rosie stands for a moment at the counter. Her shoulders go stiff and she turns around slowly. Her eyes land on you. You go stiff, feeling as if you've been discovered by extraterrestrial life and you have no clue if they're friendly or hostile.

A wide grin spreads across her face. "You're new!"

You flinch at her sudden warmness. "Uhm...my car broke down. So I'm stuck."

"Oh no," she takes a few steps closer. "Well, if you're here for a while you're in luck. The festival is coming up and it's a lot of fun." She sits down beside you. She smells like pine trees and roses.

You smile at her, surprised by her instant kindness. "What sort of display are you making?" You ask.

"Oh!" she laughs and pats her legs. "My family owns the florist shop," she replies. "We always do a big, fancy display for festivals and holidays. I was trying to find some supplies for this year's theme."

"What's the theme then?" You ask.

"This year its history," she replies. "My sisters and I decided to do a recreation of the original town sign out of flowers."

"Oh wow, I bet that's going to look amazing."

"Right?" Rosie laughs. "I was out in the woods looking for something to serve as the post and maybe some logs or something."

"Did you fall?" You ask.

She shakes her head. "No."

"Here," Jack comes back out and extends a tire towards Rosie. "Take this and leave me be."

"Thanks!" She takes the tire and turns back to you. "If you'd like, come by the shop and see the display. I'll show you the sights if you like too." She winks then leaves the store.

Jack sighs. "She's a whirlwind." He slips on a jacket and waves his hand. "C'mon, I'll show you to where you're staying."

You stand and follow him. The town is much prettier than you could imagine. It looks like it popped up from a movie. The shops and buildings are all made of brick. The red hues make everything feel warm and comforting. It feels old world, yet new at the same time. You see posters pinned up for the festival. The artwork features several wolves. As you go through town, you notice the wolf motif more. There are quite a few shops that feature a wolf in their logo, or wolves are part of the display.

"Does your town have a wolf problem?" You ask Jack.

He snorts then covers it up. "They're just kind of the town mascot. You know how Rome has the Romulus and Remus story? We have something similar."

"Oh," you gasp. "What's the story?"

Before he can answer he opens a door to a building. Inside you smell cedarwood and caramel. He leads you to the counter and writes down his phone number on a piece of a paper. "Call me if you need anything. If you have any questions just ask Mrs. Locklear."

"Who?" You ask.

"Jack!" A sweet voice cries out. You turn, seeing a woman come from the back. Her silver hair is tied back in a long braid. She has dark red skin and bright, brown eyes. You sense a gentleness from her as she hugs Jack.

"This is the unlucky lady with car troubles?" She turns to you and you feel like you're standing before an old friend.

"Yeah," Jack replies. "My wife said you had a free room?"

"I always keep one during festivals just in case." Mrs. Locklear touches your face and brushes a lock of hair away. "I'm always right too," she beams.

"Then she's in your care." Jack passes off your luggage to you before he leaves.

"Jack's such a good boy. You wouldn't believe what a little shit he was in his younger days," Mrs. Locklear laughs as she leads you to your room. It's small, one wall is made of brick and there's a fireplace in it. The bed takes up a good chunk of the room and the rest of the walls have shelves upon shelves full of books on them.

"I'll let you get comfortable," Mrs. Locklear replies. "I'll be out front if you have any questions. If you're hungry, I recommend the bakery of the butcher shop for a quick bite. They both have amazing foods."

"Thanks," you reply as she shuts the door. You sigh and sit down on the bed. You lay down for a bit, your eyes focusing on the ceiling. They then wander about, looking at all the books on the walls. Most of them look old, antique even. They have titles you've never heard of before like, 'The Strange Case of Lady Hearthway' or, 'Lycans and Wild', another said 'Where the Were'.

You get up and leave the room, making sure to keep your key in your bag. You tell Mrs. Locklear you're going to walk for a while and then you step outside. The air is crisp and the brick buildings make you feel like you've stepped into a movie again. You walk around, imagining shots you would take with your camera. You loved the hardware store with its old wooden signs and the announcement of the owner's grandchild being born. The butcher shop was cute as well, you could see why it would be recommended.

As you walk along you see the florist shop ahead of you. You go to it and walk inside. You look around and hear something thudding in the back.

"We'll be with you in a moment!" A voice calls out.

"Take your time," you answer back as you turn to a display of succulents.

"New girl!" A voice cries again and there is a huge commotion. Rosie pops out from behind the counter. "You came," she smiles wide.

You return her smile, if not a little awkwardly. "Yeah, I was just out walking."

Rosie pushes her hair from her face. "You have good legs for it," she giggles.

You don't know why, but you feel your cheeks burn with blush. You lick your lips and look away. "I hike a lot," you reply. "I also work out some."

Rosie's eyes widen. "Really?" She gasps. "Do you have guns?"

You stunned for a moment. "No. I-why would-guns?"

"You know?" Rosie flexes her arms and pats her bicep. "Guns!"

You feel horribly embarrassed. Your face burns hot more and you laugh at your own defeat. "Oh, uhm-" you take off your cardigan and roll up your sleeve, showing Rosie your own bicep.

Rosie gasps. "You have great guns!"

"What?" You laugh and roll your sleeve back down. "Not really."

"They're nice and strong," Rosie smirks. "Any reason for that?"

"Uhm-" something about this girl leaves you speechless and fumbling for ground.

"Have you eaten yet?" Rosie walks out from behind the counter towards you.

You shake your head, your heart hammering as she crosses the space between you. "No, I was just taking a walk for the time being."

Rosie tilts her head. "Let me take you out and show you the sights." She takes your hand and laces her fingers with yours. "I promise, it'll be fun." She leads you from the shop and you glance behind.

"Should you leave like that?" You gasp.

"My sister is there, it's fine." She keeps a hold of your hand. She shows you around before taking you to the bakery Mrs. Locklear told you about. There are booths in the back and you're given one to sit.

The menu lists things that make your mouth water and your stomach growl. It doesn't help that the place smells like heaven and warm bread.

"Aside from your car breaking down, what brings you here?" Rosie asks.

"Oh," you place your camera bag on the table. "I was given a job for a magazine," you reply. "They need some photos for an article and I was given a list of landmarks and stuff to photograph. I was halfway done with the list when my car stopped."

"Is that why you workout?" Rose asks. "To lift a camera?" She winks.

You blush again. "No uhm...I just work out because I like to." You gasp, feeling Rose's foot crawling up your leg. Your face goes bright red and you duck it down. "Rosie?" Your voice cracks.

"Sorry," she drops her foot. "I've been told I'm an intense flirt."

"That was flirting?" You chuckle through the nerves.

"The way I do it," she tilts her head again as she looks at you. "I'll be nice, promise. I'll behave. You have enough to worry about now without me jumping all over you."

A thought rises up in the back of your head that you wouldn't mind Rosie jumping all over you. The idea makes your cheeks burn more and you bite your lip. You're grateful when the food comes. You're able to focus on it, rather than the cute girl before you, or the thoughts she makes rise up.

After you finish eating, it's dark out already and the streetlamps are all aglow. Rosie holds your hand again as she walks you back to Mrs. Locklear's bed and breakfast. She stops you before you reach the place and she gazes up at you.

"Can I show you something?" She asks.

"Sure," you gasp before asking what it could be.

She grins and tugs you along. She takes you through a path that winds through a park. The street lamps there are bright and there are strings of lights going back and forth like a canopy above the sidewalk.

"This is beautiful," you gasp as you look around. Rosie's hand rests on your cheek and you turn to look at her. Her lips are warm and soft and you can't help sighing. She presses closer to you and you put your hands around her waist. She loops her arms around your neck as the kiss grows. Her voice comes out as a low moan as you hands rub up her back.

"Mm," she licks her lips as you part. "I knew that would be good."

It was good. It was too good. You've never had a kiss like that before. Your whole body feels hot and warm. You want more and more.

Rosie touches your stomach and then slides her palm around your waist. "Sorry. I couldn't help myself."

"No, I liked it," you touch your fingers to your lips. "I liked it a lot actually."

She bites her lip to hold back a grin. "I can do a lot more than kiss like that," she whispers into your ear and you turn into a puddle. She kisses your neck and you struggle to hold back a moan. Her fingers go under your shirt and touch your bare skin.

"I want to gobble you up," she moans against your skin. She pulls away, turning as if hearing something. She laughs and takes your hand again. "Sorry, intense, I know."

"No, no," you catch your breath.

"I should take you back to Mrs. Locklear," she murmurs. "And be a good girl."

You smile at her. You lift her hand and kiss the back of it. Once you reach the bed and breakfast you kiss again. This time it's over too soon.

"Breakfast?" You whisper to her.

"I'd love to," Rose smiles. "I'll pick you up in the morning."

It's hard to leave her side. You feel lighter than air and sleep doesn't come easy. But come morning you're woken by a knock on your door.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry to wake you but someone has left you a gift out front." Mrs. Locklear coaxes you.

"A gift?" You grumble as you get up. "Who knows I'm here?"

She looks at you apologetically, but you take it to mean she's sorry she woke you. She leads you outside and it's a shock to your system. After the wonderful evening you spent, this was not the morning you expected or wanted.

On the sidewalk, outside the bed and breakfast, there are a massive, dead, deer. You stare at it and turn to Mrs. Locklear for an explanation. Your eyes are bugging out and your mouth is hanging wide open.

"I think I need to explain," Mrs. Locklear starts with a sigh. "Let me start from the beginning."

 

Your first day in Hearthway Hollow was surprising. But your second day was a whole other creature. You could handle kissing a cute girl, but waking up to a huge dead deer on the steps of the bed and breakfast was something no movie or book could prepare you for.

"How do you know this is for me?" You snap at Mrs. Locklear as she calms you down inside. "Is this some sort of warning? Am I supposed to get out? I want to but I can't!"

"It isn't a warning, hush now," she slips a hot cup of coffee into your hands. "It's a present."

You stare up at her in disbelief.

"I know, for someone not from here it is a very strange gift, to say the least." She sits down beside you as the door opens.

"Whoa, Mrs. Locklear are you finally getting courted?" The man asks as he delivers several trays of food.

"Not me," she says through gritted teeth as she nods her head towards you.

The man stares at you and his mouth opens. "Oh...oh!" He gasps.

"I was just trying to explain to the poor thing what's happening," Mrs. Locklear sighs as she stands up to deal with the food. She signs an invoice and when the man leaves she shakes her head.

"Courted?" You ask.

"It's a long story sweetie," she grumbles. "I'm actually quite stupefied someone would already be courting you anyways. They know the rules. They should be smarter than this."

"Who is it?" You ask.

She shakes her head. "Part of the ritual is that you don't know." She has you help her carry the food into the dining hall and set it up. She then sits down with you in a quiet corner as other customers come in.

"Outsiders are usually not told about our customs and heritage," she starts. "Usually, someone has to live here at least a year before being privy to any of this." She glances around the hall, her dark eyes flicking out the window. "I suppose things change with time even if it is reckless."

"I'm not in trouble then?" You ask.

"Oh no, honey, far from," she waves it off. "Quite blessed actually." She pours you another cup of coffee. "The courtship ritual was one that was started generations ago, back when overpopulation among the tribe was at it's highest. Rather than fucking everything that moved, our elders agreed that a courtship should take place and that packs be made within the tribe."

"Packs?" You narrow your eyes. "Like dogs and wolves?"

"Exactly like wolves," she says with a smile. "This town was founded by wolves and run by wolves."

You shake your head. "I don't-" you look this way and that before turning back to face Mrs. Locklear. "I don't get it."

"Werewolves aren't stories told to children at bedtime, honey. In fact, they are all too real. Not quite as deadly as they are made out to be but flesh and blood all the same."

You remember the wolf you met on the road. Their size and strange proportions. You had never even considered the possibility that the thing was a werewolf. It had just been some freakish normal wolf.

"It isn't for you to know who is and isn't a werewolf," she replies. "It is not for you to question either. Speak aloud the words and you will for sure be removed by force from the town."

You stare with wide eyes, not sure what to take in. You press your lips into a firm line and you see Mrs. Locklear's eyes flick up. You follow them, seeing Rosie step into the dining hall. She looks cute, dressed in an oversized sweater that made her look tiny.

"You have your date, correct?" Mrs. Locklear asks.

You're not sure what to do, but you do know you really want to see Rosie. You stand and greet her, her arms wrapping around you. "Good morning!" She smiles up at you and you begin to feel the weight of the day fall away.

Her eyes then soften and her smile fades. "Is something wrong?" She asks. "You look strange."

"I had a rather rude awakening," you reply and take hold of her hands. "I'd much rather go and have breakfast with you."

She tugs you aside, touching your face. Her fingers slip down your neck and she tilts her head. "You sure? Do you need to sleep more?" She steps closer. "I can snuggle you for a bit if you need to."

Your face goes hot and you butt your forehead against hers. "Breakfast, please."

Rosie giggles, kissing you softly. "Oh fine," she plants a kiss on the tip of your nose. "Just know the offer stands." She takes you the coffee shop next to the florist shop her family owns. You learn she's the oldest of three sisters and that the three together have recently taken the shop over from her parents.

"I've always wanted a shop of my own," she says as she chows down on a ham and cheddar melt. "But this is just as good. I suppose we should carry on the family business."

"Did you always want to be a florist?" You ask.

She shrugs. "I thought being a tomb raider would be fun, but mama told me I should be realistic."

You chuckle, holding her hand and rubbing your fingers across her knuckles. You feel a little silly, after all, you've barely known this girl for more than a day. Yet you're smitten. You enjoy being with her so much.

"Any plans for today?" Rosie asks.

You shake your head. Your mind wanders back to the dead deer you saw that morning. "Are you-" you hesitate and hold your tongue. You shouldn't ask her if she was one of the werewolves.

"I'm free," she thankfully mistakes your words. "We can try that snuggling if you want to," she teases.

"That's great but," you swallow and try to gather your nerves. "Rosie," you squeeze her hand. "What is a courtship ritual?" You ask.

Rosie's eyes grow wide and she leans across the table towards you. "How do you know that?" She asks.

"It's happening to me," you answer. "There was a deer outside the bed and breakfast this morning. Mrs. Locklear said it was left for me."

Rosie bites her lip, she looks fit to burst. "Well," she looks around. "Let's go somewhere more private. I'll tell you all about it."

You leave the cafe and she leads you out of town. She starts going down a private road and into the woods. The trail you walked was worn into the earth from years of people walking along it. It was rough but at the same time smoothed and clear. Rosie led you along, silent all the while until she came to a small clearing where, somehow, a picnic table was sitting. She sat down beside you and turned towards you.

"Well, where do I begin?" She sighs as she thinks.

"Mrs. Locklear told me some things. I just want to know what to expect from the...courting, I guess it's called." You meet her big eyes and you feel comforted being with her. "Is it always...dead animals?" You grimace.

"Yeah," Rose sighs apologetically. "But, it's not meant to be scary. It's the wolf showing you that they are capable of taking care of you and providing for you. The bring you animals, showing they're going to always feed you. For wolves, that's a big deal. Not only that, but the butcher always picks them up and packages them for you. It's kind of like getting all the steak dinners you could ever hope for."

You sit back and nod. The idea is solid. It made sense. You couldn't argue with that.

"One night, the wolf will come and scent you," Rosie continues. "Sort of the first meet and greet," she shrugs. "You meet the wolf, they put their scent on you, and they leave. Then the next night you agree to the courtship by mating in the woods."

Your eyes bug out. "What?" You nearly snap.

Rose shrugs again and tried to keep from laughing. "Yeah, I never really understood that part, but everyone seems to enjoy it."

"I don't wanna fuck some...monster I just met. Barely met!" You snap.

A hurt expression washes over Rosie's face and she sits up. "Werewolves aren't monsters," her voice is dark and serious.

"No, Rosie I don't mean-" You try to backtrack but know you've already overstepped.

Rosie stands up. "You don't even know," she huffs and pushes her hair from her face. "The wolves are amazing people. People who deserve more respect than that. If you just knew who they were, you'd understand."

"I'm an outsider," you whisper to her. "I don't understand, like not even a little. I'm confused and scared. I'm sorry, wolves aren't monsters. If you feel that strongly, then I believe it."

She takes a few steps away from you and huffs. "You're an outsider," she grumbles. "And when your car is fixed, what are you going to do?"

"I...I have to leave," you say the words and it feels like ice is taking over your lungs.

"Whoever decided to court you like that really jumped the gun, huh?" She laughs.

You look away, her back still turned to you. "Yeah. I guess."

"Werewolves know their mate when they see them. They say it's like lightning. They smell them and they just know. Every instinct is flooded so they rush to this person. Love, at first sight, is so common with wolves, we sometimes forget it can be foolhardy."

You want to question her 'we' but you leave it alone. "Foolhardy is cute," you start, "on the right person."

Rosie turns around and smiles at you. She returns to your side and runs her hand up your arm. "I'd jump these guns," her voice is small as she attempts to lighten the mood.

You smile at her and kiss her cheek. "Love at first sight is something I never believed in. Even as a kid." You then sigh, "then again I never believed in werewolves either."

Rosie giggles and she loops her arms around your neck. "Both are very real." Her lips part on your neck. You moan softly as her kisses linger. Each one on your skin is warm and dedicated. She kisses your chin and cheek. Her tongue dances in your ear for a moment.

You grip her thigh, sliding your hand up under the sweater.

She giggles, nipping your earlobe. "Careful," she growls. "You wouldn't wanna start any trouble here."

"Trouble?" You grunt as she tugs down your shirt to bite your shoulder. "Look who's talking."

"I'm the worst, I've never tried to hide that," she whispers as she meets your eyes again. She touches your cheek and glides her thumb across your bottom lip. "You really have to leave?" She pouts.

You press your forehead to her's. "I will," you grumble. "I have to finish my assignment."

"Then what?" She murmurs.

"Well, I can't see that far into the future." You kiss the tip of her nose, it's cold. "Then again, a town full of werewolves might be hard to stay away from."

Rosie smiles. "What about a town with just me in it?"

You meet her kiss, sucking her tongue as she presses it against your lips. She tastes sweet, like the hot tea she had with her breakfast. She whimpers, clinging to you. She doesn't want to let you go.

"You're so good at that," you pant as you pull away.

"I'm good at a lot of things," she grins wickedly. She then stands up and extends her hand to you. "Let's head back. We can go check your car and see what's up."

You take her hand and follow her lead. At the shop, Jack gives you the lowdown. It'll be at least a week for the part to arrive, but he fully believes he can fix your car once it gets there.

"Just, try and get a check up on it once a month. Have you ever changed the oil in this thing?" He asked.

You frown. "Do we have to embarrass me any further by me answering that?"

"I'll take that as a no," Jack replies.

Over the next few days, you fall into a pattern. You're woken up by Mrs. Locklear who shows you the new present left for you. One day it's an elk, the next a bear. After it's cleaned up Rosie comes to meet you for breakfast. Some days she has to work and can't stay long so you end up either go to the car shop to talk to Jack or then go help Mrs. Locklear with anything around the bed and breakfast. Usually, in the evenings you spend them with Rosie. You go out to eat or she takes you to the park again.

"How are you feeling?" She asks.

You shrug. "I dunno," you reply. "Optimistic? Is that something?"

She chuckles, "it's very something."

"I feel good. I don't know. This situation seemed so hopeless at first and now I just feel like it's all been for a reason. I love this town. It's amazing. You're in it."

She grins and poses. "I know."

You kiss her cheek. "I've always moved around so much. Nowhere has ever felt like home to me."

"And this feels like home?" Rosie asks.

"It does," you turn to her and smile. "I may have to leave but I know I want to come back."

Rosie bounces and throws her arms around you. "I'm so glad!" She nuzzles into your neck.

"Rosie?" You whisper. "Are you crying?"

She sniffles and pulls back. "I'm sorry I was-" she wipes her eyes. "I was worried you wouldn't want to come back. I got so scared that I had really fucked up."

"Fucked up?" You ask.

Rosie looks at you. "You'll come back to Hearthway Hollow? You really mean it?"

"Yeah I mean...it's only been a few days, but I feel as if I belong here. I'd love to move here if it was possible."

"It's very possible!" She insists. She wipes her eyes and laughs. "I want to tell you something," she says. "Come here." She beckons you close and presses her lips to your ear. "I'm jumping the gun again," she murmurs, "but I need you to know who I am really."

You put your hands on her waist and nod. "Go on."

"I'm your werewolf." She pulls back, looking into your eyes and she smiles. "If you'll have me."

"You're a werewolf?" You whisper. "The werewolf?"

She giggles. "Not 'the' just yours," she pets your arm. "From the moment I first saw you, I knew. I could smell you as I ran through the trees. It was a scent I had never known before but knew I was always looking for." She nuzzles into your neck. "Right here it's best." She then pulls back again. "I saw you across the road and it was all I could do not to take you then."

"The road?" Your eyes then bug again and you gape at her. "The wolf on the road!"

She tilts her head and smiles. "You took my picture. I felt so pretty."

"Oh my god," you gasp as you hold your hand over your mouth. "You were so huge!" You motion your hands around her. "Like a mountain!"

"And?" She snaps her hands to her waist.

"How do you get so big?" You're trying to wrap your head around the math equation.

She giggles, trying not to laugh too loud. "I am one of the bigger wolves in the back," she says proudly. "I'm not super fast but I'm pretty strong. Even Big Billy says I'm a force to be reckoned with." Rosie then laughs. "Oh, Big is one of the biggest and baddest in the town but you aren't supposed to know that." She says in a hushed voice and her finger pressed against her lip.

"So," you fidget. "What happens now?"

Rosie throws her arms around your neck and kisses you. "Well, I'll let you get away for tonight," she murmurs. "But tomorrow," her voice grows dark, "I'm going to eat you."

Your face burns hotter than ever before. "Ok," you squeak out.

She licks her lips. "I've just been buttering you up all this time," her voice a low growl. "You'll be perfect tomorrow night. I can't wait any longer," she moans into your ear. Her nails drag down your neck and you turn into a puddle.

"Ok," is all you can manage to get out.

She giggles. "You're already smelling appetizing." Her fingers trace down your side and to your hip. "But we have to behave, don't we?"

"We?" You pant.

She steps back, allowing you to breathe. She takes you by the hand and leads you back to the bed and breakfast. She kisses you at the door and smiles.

"I'll see you tomorrow evening," she winks. "Just wait for me out back. You'll recognize me when you see me. Right?"

You bob your head. "Of course!"

She kisses you again and steps back. "Maybe bring a blanket if you want," she smirks suggestively. "And maybe some spare clothes."

"Spare clothes?" You're close to short-circuiting.

"Yup. I may not be gentle with the ones you wear tomorrow night." She waves and leaves you standing there feeling like you're in a deep fryer.

"She's trouble. Isn't she, honey?" Mrs. Locklear nearly scares you out of your skin. She laughs, bringing you inside. "Always knew Rosie wouldn't settle for anything less than trouble when she took a mate. Boy, did she make me proud."

You blush and nod. "Yeah well," you clear your throat and Mrs. Locklear just laughs again.

"Go on to bed," she says. "I have a feeling you're going to need every last ounce of sleep you can get."

 

When you wake up in the morning it isn't because Mrs. Locklear is calling for you to see the latest gift on the doorstep. You wake up because your phone is ringing off the hook. You answer it, grumbling into the receiver as you rub your eyes.

"Sorry for the early morning call," it's Jack. "I just wanted to tell you that the part came in and I should have it done by lunch."

Your eyes widen. "Really?" You ask. "Oh uhm," you stand up from the bed and glance out the window. "Thanks, just call me when it's ready." You hang up and you feel your gut sink. You'll have to tell Rosie, you know you do.

The day drags on. At noon Jack calls and you pick up your car. You tell yourself this isn't a bad thing. You'll be able to finish your job and go back for a bit. You can come back. Nothing is going to stop you from being able to return to Hearthway Hollow.

"Why so down?" Mrs. Locklear asks.

You glance up from the table and sigh. Your shoulders slouch and you press your lips into a tight line. "My car is fixed," you reply. "You probably realized that though."

"I saw the strange license plate," she chuckles as she takes the seat across from you. "You have your meeting with Rosie tonight. I figured you'd be bouncing off the edge of your seat. Why the glum expression?"

You pick at the peeling paint on the table. "I said I would come back," you murmur. "I know I have to leave. But I don't know if I'll come back."

She leans towards you. "What makes you say that?"

"I don't know," you mumble. "I feel like if I leave the world will collapse. This town will disappear and I won't be able to find my way back. I'm scared."

"That sounds normal enough to me," she sighs. "But towns don't simply disappear. And wolves know how to hunt. If you do wind up not coming back, someone will find you and bring you back here." She smiles when you glance up at her. "You have fears like anyone. Not to mention there is someone here you want to come back for. You don't need to worry that Rosie will get impatient. She won't."

"I'm not worried about Rosie," you sigh. "I mean, I'm worried I'll never see her again but-" you hesitate and shake your head. "I don't want to disappoint her."

"Then don't."

You smile softly and nod. "Yeah," you laugh. "I guess that's a little easy."

"Everything will work out if it's meant to." Mrs. Locklear pats your hand as she rises. "Don't stress the future when the present is barely done with."

"Thanks," you murmur as she walks away.

That evening you wait out back like Rosie instructed you to do. You clutch a blanket in your arms and a small pack sits by your side with the spare clothes she instructed you bring. The air is cool and crisp and you can smell rain in the air. Your heart is hammering and your palms are soaked. You have no idea what to expect. You've only seen her werewolf form once and you've looked at those photos a million times trying to prepare. But just looking at photos isn't enough. You know you'll be knocked breathless when you see her again. You bury your face in the blanket and take a deep breath. When you raise your head you see glowing eyes in the woods. You lose your breath and you bite your cheek.

She moves closer, the trees seeming to part for her as she stalks closer. She's raised on her hind legs as she comes towards you. She towers above you more than before. Her body is strong and she is utterly beautiful.

"Hi Rosie," you whisper as you look up at her.

She tilts her head and she lowers down. She nuzzles your cheek and neck. Her big tongue licks your neck and shoulder. She sniffs your hair and you feel her paws wrap around your waist. She squeezes and lifts you up, tossing you onto her shoulder. She then carts you into the woods without a word.

She carries you deep into the woods, her paw resting on your rear. "Where are we going?" You ask, trying to look back at her.

"Don't worry," her voice is dark again. "I'm taking you somewhere we'll both enjoy." She gropes your rear and you huff.

The moon filters through the trees and she stops and takes the blanket. She lays you down in a bright patch of light. You brace up on your elbows as she kneels down. Your breath shudders as she kisses you. You run your fingers through her fur and moan as she bites your lip.

"Rosie," you whimper and she growls. Her finger pressed against your lip.

"Quiet," she snarls. "Unless it's moaning." She pushes you back down onto the blanket. Rosie cages you in with her arms and legs. She stares down at you, her eyes soft. She kisses you, her lips dragging down your neck and her teeth nipping at your shoulder. She pushes her hand between your thighs and she groans.

"What?" You whimper at her.

"You're so warm," she pants.

You fidget and wrap your arms around her neck. "That's all?"

"There will be more in a moment," she chuckles.

You bite your lip as she lifts your hips and tears away your leggings and panties. She parts your thighs, looking at the apex of your thighs. "Delicious," she growls. She strokes your dewy folds with her finger. You gasp as she touches, rolling your hips to meet her fingers.

"You have strong legs too," she nips your thigh and licks. "I'd love to watch you work out one day."

You mewl and bite back a whimper. "You wouldn't be able to behave if you did."

She chuckles, "true." She swallows and licks her chops. Her hot breath beats against your mound and makes you grow more expected. She glances up at you as she kneels between your legs. She wraps her paws firmly around your firm thighs and she licks at your sex.

You moan loudly and your fingers dig into the blanket.

"So sweet," she moans. "Fuck," she burrows deeper, her tongue pushing inside and making you mewl. She snarls and slurps, his nose rutting against your clit. She replaces her tongue with a finger, rubbing you inside as her tongue circles around.

"Rosie," you mewl, rolling your hips. "It feels so good."

"Good, I'm glad," she nips your thigh. "You get really wet," she admires. "I like to lick." Her tongue runs up your slit, slow and long.

You whimper, taking a deep breath from holding it. She pushes another finger inside and you cry out, unable to hold your voice back. It's shrill, but Rosie's laughter is smug. Her eyes flick up to you, glowing in the dark.

"You should scream more," she growls. She sucks your clit and you're all but down for. The movement of her hands and tongue is too much. You nearly shriek as she pulls from you a much needed, frustrating orgasm. She licks you up, swirling her tongue inside and making you shudder with sensitivity.

She kisses you, rubbing herself against your thigh. You feel her heat and her wetness smear on your skin. You reach between you, touching her sex. She growls and buries her face in your neck.

"Careful," Rosie growls. "I'm sensitive." She licks up your neck and into your ear.

You smile, biting it back as you move your fingers to be more gentle with her folds. Her clit feels rather big and every time you touch it she wiggles and bucks her hips. You push your fingers inside and she bites your neck, nipping and panting into your ear.

She meets your eyes, holding your face between her paws as she rocks against your fingers. You smile at her, meeting her starry gaze. "You're so beautiful," you whisper before you kiss her.

A soft whimper escapes her throat and you feel her pulsing inside. She squeezes around your fingers with a throb. You pants, gasping for breath and licking her chops as she flops onto the ground. She then grabs you, pulling you on top so you're straddling her face. She licks you and you shudder.

"Rosie," you gasp, trembling.

She growls and snarls as your folds, pushing her thick tongue inside and kneading your rear and thighs with strong fingers.  
She's so good at this your eyes roll into the back of your head. You make yourself focus though, wanting to return the favor. You stretch out, just barely able to lick her clit. Her claws grip harder on your rear and you moan against her. It almost seems like a contest then, who could make the other feel better. She licks and snarls, you kiss and moan. Her fingers stretch you more, your fingers open her more. Soon you're both whimpering and mewling with pleasure.

"Fuck," she growls, her fingers digging into your thighs. "Oh god-" her voice chokes off.

You curl your fingers inside, pressing against the sensitive spot inside. You suck her clit and she trembles, her thighs spasming and her howl choked off. You giggle, kissing and licking her clean.

You turn yourself around and lay on her chest. "Any good?" You purr into her ear.

She swallows and trembles, gazing up at you with dreamy eyes. "Too good," she whimpers.

You nuzzle on her chest, rubbing her belly as she caught her breath.

She giggles and pulls you close. "Give me a second and I'll go again." She nuzzles to your cheek, scenting you.

"Rosie, wait," you pant.

"Take your time I know you're-" You put your hand over her muzzle and you look up at her with guilty eyes. "What's wrong?" She asks, grasping your hand.

"My car is fixed," you mutter with a defeated tone. "I'm so sorry but I..." you can't look at her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," she strokes your cheek. "I knew this would happen eventually. You'll come back once the job is over. So there's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?" Your voice cracks.

"I would so love for you to come to the festival," she murmurs. "But this is how things have to be." She nuzzles to your chest and you can feel her tears splash against your bare skin. "Everyone said it would be me for fall for an outsider."

Your wrap your arms tight around her even though she's twice your size now. "Rosie," you coax. "Don't cry."

"It's ok, really," she sniffles. "We have tonight to look back on. You know what you're missing now."

You smile against her fur. "I knew when I first met you what I would be missing."

She grunts and kisses your chest. Her thick tongue lapping between your breasts. She lifts her head and kisses you. "If you take too long I'll hunt you down like a rabbit," she growls.

You smile. "I hope you do."

You both fall asleep there in the woods. Her body covers yours, shielding you from the chill in the air. She wakes you up with a kiss, her warm body bare against yours. She's small again and you can't quite decide if you like her now or her werewolf form more. In fact, you're sure you like them equally.

She pets your chest and stomach, studying your body closely. "I didn't get a chance to look at you last night. You're really strong."

"Not as strong as you are," you growl. You throw her onto the blanket and kiss her like a soldier going off to war. Which, right now, wasn't too far off.

Rosie moans and pushes against you. "Don't," she pants. "You'll get me revved up."

"What's wrong with that?" You grin."

She frowns. "I'm cutting you off until you get back. You'll get nothing from me but a chaste kiss on the- oh fuck," she chokes on her words as you bite her breast and rub your fingers against her mound.

"You're awful wet this morning," you tease.

She kicks at you, scrambling to sit upright and escape your vicious fingers. "I told you!" She pouts. "Nothing until you come home."

She sits up, biting your lip as you meet her blue-gray eyes. "Nothing for the road?"

"The road?" She murmurs.

You kiss her again and her lips part, allowing you to suck her tongue and bite her plump bottom lip. She's awoken a craving in you. Last night wasn't enough.

"Don't tease me," she whimpers as you pull back. "You'll be sorry when I shift." You can already see her sharp fangs growing behind her lips.

"I like your wolf too," you whisper.

She kisses you, biting your lip as a warning. "Behave or I'll eat you."

"You'll eat me either way," you giggle and she shoves you down onto the ground. "You already have."

She grunts, biting her lip. "Stop it! I'm serious."

You kiss her again, whimpering as you feel tears coming. "I am too."

She strokes your cheek. "You'll be back soon," she whispers. "We won't leave the bed for days if you like. We'll stay in the woods. I don't care as long as you're here."

You nod, "I'll come back. I promise."

She takes you back into town. You get your car from the shop and check out of Mrs. Locklear's bed and breakfast. Rosie sulks the entire time. Her eyes look dim and she only smiles when you look at her. As you're standing by your car, ready to get in and go she wraps you up tight in her arms.

"Please, don't say it," she whispers.

You kiss the top of her head. "No goodbyes," you murmur. "I'll never say it to you, Rosie."

She looks up at her, her tears pouring like a sieve. "Good choice," she kisses you and pulls away to stand on the sidewalk with Mrs. Locklear.

You can't look as you drive away, but you know she's waving.

Three weeks later.

You pull up into the town, find a miraculous spot in front of the florist shop. The display in the window is all roses. Red, pink, yellow, white. All displayed in various vases and containers. There's a fish tank filled with marbles in the front and there is a display of roses on top that looks like a box of candy.

You step inside and see a girl behind the counter with big glasses. She has the same blue-gray eyes as Rosie.

"Is Rosie here?" You ask, feeling suddenly and painfully nervous.

The girl smiles, big and knowing. "She's been waiting for you. Ro-" she doesn't even get the name out and Rosie barrels from the back and leaps over the counter towards you. You catch her in your arms, nearly knocking over a display of tulips.

"You're here!" She squeals excitedly. "Oh my gosh! It's really you!" She peppers your face with kisses. Behind her, her sister makes a disgusted face and noise.

You squeeze her tight, meeting her kiss and falling to the ground as you lose balance. "It's really you," you beam at her. You stroke the hair from her face, the bits of petals and greenery stuck there as well. She's covered in trimmings from working on bouquets in the back. She's been describing a major wedding taking place and she's been eat up with the work for it. She kisses you more, almost desperate for them.

"Hungry?" You ask.

"In several ways," she winks. Her sister behind the counter scoffs. "But I could go for some food."

She cleans up in a hurry and then rushes out of the shop holding your hand and tightly as possible. You've kept a correspondence while you've been away. Constant, long chat sessions that often kept you both up far too long. You enjoyed streams of photos. You even sent her a video of your workout. She called you right after viewing it to describe in detail what she thought and what she wanted to do. She made it very hard to stay away from her.

"I have some jobs that stick close to this area," you tell her. "So I need a place to stay while I work."

Rosie cuddles up to you. "I have just the place."

"You smell good," you murmur as you nuzzle to the top of her head.

"Really? I figured I smelled like lawn trimmings." She looks up at you, her eyes filled with stars again. "But if you like it, then it must not bed too bad." She slips her fingers under your shirt and grins. "I like your muscles so much."

You feel your face burn and you pull her close, kissing her heatedly. She whimpers, clutching to your shirt. She gasps as you pull back and her lashes flutter.

"Wow."

You smirk. "Sorry," you chuckle and tuck her hair behind her ear. "I've been saving that up."

She tugs on your collar, pulling you down. "I hope you have more, because I have a lot saved up to and I'm not letting this prey escape ever again."

Your heart hammers and you pinch your thighs together, feeling the heat build. "Yeah," you gasp in awe.

She smiles again and gives you a chaste peck on the cheek. "Just gotta be a little more patient then, don't we?"

"Uhm," you swallow. "Right."

She takes your hand again, lacing her fingers with yours. "We have a long time together," she says. "No need to rush anything."

Your heart is still hammering. You squeeze her hand tight, knowing she is always going to make your pulse skyrocket. She is cute and sweet, but she is also vicious and cunning. Her puppy dog eyes will always make you melt, but so will her fangs.

"Rosie," you murmur.

She glances up at you and smiles. "I know," she whispers back. "I already know."


	11. Edgar the Dapper Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Human x Male Werewolf Reader

Hearthway Hollow is a strange town, beautiful and great, but strange. You've lived in this town all your life. Your family has been here for generations. Your grandmother had helped in the renovation of the town when Eve has become the Alpha. You are actually the first male born to your family in four generations. In fact, when you had been born, your mother had to return everything she had bought because you coming out a boy had been a surprise. You were also the oldest of four with three younger sisters below you. You had seen two of your sisters go through the courting ritual. It was being questioned why you hadn't done one yourself.

"I haven't met anyone," you reply with a sigh.

Your youngest sister, Mimi glares at you. "No one? Really? There's always someone." Mimi was much younger, she was barely thirteen. You had taken on a more parental role with her than your other sisters. She was more often with you than at your mother's.

"So far no one," you tell her.

"Guy? Girl?" Mimi asks.

"Neither," you then hand her a brown paper bag containing her lunch. "You need to get now. School bus will be here"

Mimi sticks her tongue out. "Whatever." She grouses as you lead her to the door.

As you open the door you notice several bags on the front porch. Mimi gasps and drops down. "What's this?"

"Mimi, stop! That could be-"

"Groceries?" Mimi looks at the canned food in her hands. "Fruit cocktail? Red beans?" she huffs and drops them back into the back. "There's eggs and bread in this one!"

You shoo Mimi away and look over the bags yourself. It was over a week of groceries and other stock up items. Inside one bag you find a note and Mimi is about to bounce out of her shoes she's so excited.

"What does it say! What does it say!" She jumps, trying to grab it from your hands but can't reach.

Inside the card is a drawing of a dead bear. "Sorry I can't hunt. But I hope this will be good enough to start a courtship with you."

Your face begins to burn and Mimi gasps. "What? C'mon what does it say?"

Luckily the school bus pulls up and you're able to shoo her away onto it. You pick up the groceries from the porch and take them inside. After you put the food away you sit down and look at the card again. You wonder if this is another wolf. But why wouldn't they be able to hunt? Was it just a normal human? If so why would they be doing such a thing? You hide the card away, hoping Mimi will never find it.

Work is busy that day, and you're grateful for it. You're able to keep your mind off the strange gift left on your porch. The publishing firm you work for has recently gotten a new boss. He's the son of the owner of the company and was coming back on his father's request. He had left a job with a bigger firm, which was confusing to you and all your coworkers. As such, things were a little busy getting ready for him.

As you were getting ready to take a lunch break you're called to the conference room. A little irritated and grumpy with hunger, you go. Inside though you're pleasantly surprised to find there has been a buffet set up. Several people are already there and meandering around. In the center of the room is a tall, handsome man. He has silver hair and a charming smile. There's a dark mole under his left eye that makes you think he looks like a pinup. Your insides go cold as he turns and smiles directly at you.

"Is this the artist everyone has been telling me about?" His sleeves are rolled up, and he's not wearing a tie.

"Yes," one of your coworkers says. "Don't let the baby face fool you."

You blush and reach out to shake his hand. His grip is strong and you notice he smells so good. His smile is even more charming up close. "It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Alberts."

He scoffs. "Please, that was my father. You can call me Edgar."

Your heart skips a bit. "Edgar," you repeat. "Yes, of course."

He smiles at you and pats your back. "Go get something to eat. We can talk later." You watch him as he goes to talk with some of your other coworkers. He's far too handsome to just be some guy in a publishing firm. He looks like he should be selling high priced suits in magazine spreads, or posed in a wet shirt for a perfume ad.

Over the next few days, you see him briefly during the day. Sometimes in the hall, sometimes outside. But he was always talking to someone. Always busy. Also, over those few days, you keep getting gifts from whoever was courting you. Sometimes it was groceries or supplies. Other days it was nice gifts like a watch, a television and membership to a streaming service. Always with a card that had a doodle of a dead animal and a sweet little note. You kept each of them.

One day after getting your lunch, you go to the outside park to eat. You're eating your second bite of pad thai when Edgar sits beside you. "Am I sitting in the wrong spot?" You sputter from nerves.

"No! Of course not. You don't mind if I join you?" He's drinking a cup of coffee and his plate is filled with sweets.

You find yourself thinking that's cute. "Yes," you answer. "That's fine."

"I love your work," he says, licking icing from his fingertip. "I was very taken with it the moment I saw it. My father gave me a file profiling all the major employees I would be working hands-on with. I'm afraid I didn't look much at anyone else's. You had me quite taken." His smile was too much for you.

"Really?" You ask. "I don't think what I do is anything special."

He chuckles. "Nonsense. I've worked with a lot of artists in my time and I can say, I've only seen what you've had a handful of times. I'm very excited to work with you. In fact, I have a lot of ideas I'd love to discuss."

"Oh," your heart is hammering. "Sure," you gasp. "That would be great. I actually have some ideas of my own that well..." you hesitate.

"My father was rather intimidating. I know," he laughs. "I promise, I'm much more inviting than him. I would love to hear your ideas." He opens his phone and starts going through his calendar. "I have an opening tomorrow. But I'm afraid it's a little late."

"Oh?" You ask. "What time?"

"Dinner?" He asks. "Six o'clock actually. But I would feed you for your trouble."

Your heart is hammering. "Yes," you answer. "That's fine with me."

"Perfect." He takes a bite of a piece of cake and you find yourself salivating as you stare at the icing on his lip. His dark-pink tongue darts out licking it up. You realize you're in terrible trouble. "I can't wait."

That evening when you get home you're glad you're alone. Mimi was staying with your mom, finally. Your head feels all fuzzy and every other thought returns to Edgar. You've never felt like this before. He's so sexy and alluring, yet he's so kind and open. You make a call.

"Hello?"

"Rosie," you whine. "I'm in trouble."

"Oh god, what?" Rosie scoffs. "Did you let Mimi watch Predator again? Is she hiding somewhere? Can I come over and play?"

You huff. "No. Rosie, I need you to listen."

"Ok, shoot."

You tell her about that morning, the groceries that were left on your porch and the note. You then tell her about Edgar and everything he makes you feel. How even thinking about him makes your heart want to pop and your pants too tight.

"Wow," Rose holds back a laugh. "That is...not like you."

"I know! I don't know what to do. What if this person is trying to court me? Will I have to hold off courting Edgar?" You groan and fall back onto the sofa. "Rose help me!"

"Hmm," Rosie sighs. "I don't know. If this person is intending to court you, maybe leave a note for them. Ask them to stick around."

"I don't want to hurt their feelings," you mumble.

"You'll hurt them if you ignore their courting and start courting this Edgar, who by the way, sounds too hot to be real. Can I come visit tomorrow?"

"Please stay away," you sigh.

"Fair. But, if you do intend to court Edgar you need to let this new one know."

You huff, "yeah I guess. Thanks, Rosie."

"Send me a picture of Ed-" you turn off the phone before she can finish. You flop back onto the sofa, imagining Edgar's smile and lips. You wonder how his neck tastes and his voice would sound as you bit him. You begin to drift to sleep.

You wake up with a start, still on the sofa and in your clothes from the day before. "Oh crap," you groan. You go to change and remember you forgot to leave the note for the one courting you.

You go onto the porch, finding a box wrapped in dark green paper. There's a note on the top. Inside is a drawing of a dead deer. "You look like you need something nice to wear."

You go inside and open the box. There's a nice sweater inside and some expensive looking pants. There's also a tie and a pair of new shoes. The whole outfit is flattering and probably the nicest thing you've ever worn. You decide to wear it for work and also your dinner with Edgar that night.

Your mind is hazy that day. You can barely focus. All you can think about is whoever is courting you and Edgar. This was bad. Edgar was your boss! You needed to find a way to get over your crush on him. Even if he was beautiful and sexy.

"You look nice," you nearly leap out of your skin. You turn around and see Edgar leaning in your door frame. His sleeves are rolled up again but he's wearing a black tie today.

"Oh uhm...thanks!" you gasp.

He comes towards you. "Did no one ever teach you how to tie these?" He slips his fingers around your neck and undoes your tie. He then expertly re-ties it and tightens it against your throat. It's probably the most intimate thing that's ever happened to you.

"I've made reservations," he replies. "I'll come get you."

You swallow your throat tight. "I'll be here," you gasp.

He winks and you want to faint.

He comes back to your office that evening to pick you up, just like he says. He's dressed in a grey suit that only makes his hair seem more silver. His hair is slicked back but a few strands dangle on his forehead.

"Ready?" He asks.

You pick up your bag and your notebook and nod. "I am," you reply.

He takes you to his car and opens the door for you. "It's a little drive away. I hope you don't mind."

Your heart is hammering and it feels like your chest is squeezing tight. You nod and get into the car with him. The beginning of the drive is a little quiet. The volume of his radio is low but there's soft music playing. As he drives it begins to rain.

"I like the rain," he says suddenly. "Don't you?"

"I like to work when it's raining," you answer truthfully. "Especially at home. I feel more creative." You then grunt. "Sorry, that sounds lame."

"Not at all," he chuckles. "I like that, in fact."

"How have you been enjoying Hearthway Hollow?" You ask.

"I love it. Always have. I was so excited to move back home when my father asked," the smile on his face is warm.

"You've lived here before?" You ask.

"I moved away when I was young," he replies. "After my folks split. Luckily for my mom, I wasn't a wolf."

"Oh," you gasp. "So you know about the-"

He nods. "Everyone on my mother's side are all wolves. Save for me." He chuckles as he looks at you. "I always hated that. But I promised myself when I moved back I'd find my own wolf. As silly as that is."

You feel like shifting right there in the car and telling him to take you. But you don't. "It isn't silly."

He stops at a red light and smiles. "I'm glad you think so." He leans over, kissing you. You're shocked for a moment, going tense a stiff before melting into his kiss. You part your lips as he pulls back.

"I'm glad you're wearing the outfit I got you," he whispers. "I knew it'd suit you."

"What?" You're a bit dazed from the kiss alone.

He smirks. "I saw your profile and knew I what I wanted," he growls. The light turns green but the car remains still. "Did you mind my courtship of you?"

"You?" You gasp.

"I suppose the ritual isn't meant for humans to play, but...I didn't want to risk anything." He kisses you again and the cars behind you begin to honk their horns angrily.

"I'm so glad," you catch your breath.

He chuckles, finally moving through the green light. He reaches over, his strong hand squeezing your thigh. "I've been so excited to tell you," he says. "I don't know how the wolves hold back."

"Me neither," you lean over, biting his neck like you've wanted to. His skin tastes like soap and sweat. His voice sounds sweet. The aching pleasure of it makes you hungry.

"Don't torture me now," Edgar moans.

"I want you," you growl into his ear. "From that day in the conference room, I wanted you. Knowing you wanted me has opened the gates."

He pushes you back into your seat. "I appreciate it, but I'm driving and it's raining." He kisses you quickly before focusing again.

He pulls up in front of a large house. His pulls into a garage and the door closes behind you. A light flickers on and illuminates the large garage. There is another car and two motorcycles. One of them looks like it's being worked on. He gets out and opens your door.

"Is this your place?" You ask.

"I have dinner for us upstairs." He tucks a loose hair behind your ear. "Is that ok?"

You kiss him again, pressing close and digging your fingers into his hips. He pulls back, letting you bite his neck and shoulder again. His hands pet down your chest and he groans.

"I'll take that as a yes." He manages to escape you and leads you upstairs. Once there, you walk into the kitchen and see a meal already laid out on the table.

"Let's eat before we do anything else," Edgar says. "And I do still intend to talk to you about projects."

"Of course," you chuckle, feeling silly having let your urges get the best of you.

You sit down with Edgar at the table. Outside the rain picks up and the sound of it makes the mood all the better. You chat with Edgar, learning he had been rather sickly as a child and had always admired the health and strength of the wolves in Hearthway Hollow.

"I can't wait to see you," he murmurs. He reaches under the table and pets up your thigh. "I bet you're stunning."

You bite your lip. "I should change first, so I don't ruin the clothes you got for me."

He stands up and takes your hand, leading you down the hall to his bedroom. He strips you down, taking off your clothes and laying them aside. You feel a little embarrassed standing bare before him. But as you begin to shift you feel a power take over. You watch his expression, his beautiful face gaping as you tower over him.

He reaches out and touches you, his fingers going down your chest. "Dark grey fur...dark eyes," he whispers. "You're beautiful."

You lift him up and throw him onto the bed. You make quick work of his own clothes, ripping them off and licking every inch of his skin you can. He moans and grunts, leaning into your every touch.

You lift his hips taking his cock between your lips.

"Don't bite," he teases, biting his lip as he watches you.

You chuckle and nip his thigh. "I wouldn't harm such a magnificent thing," you lick him, feeling your own need grow. Below, you're aching and hot. Your cock throbs with the pulse of your heartbeat, bobbing up and down. You swirl your tongue around his pucker, pushing inside and listening to him groan.

He rubs your ears and runs his fingers through your fur. Lifting your eyes you let him go. He crawls to you, kissing you and down your chest. He takes you into his fist and begins pumping. "You're a bit bigger than I expected. My props to the humans of this town." He licks you, taking as much of your cock as he can into his mouth. He then pulls back and reaches for his side table. He pulls out a bottle and squeezes some of the liquid into his hand. He coats your cock in it, rubbing you slowly.

He then places himself in your lap, slowly easing onto your tip. You hold onto his waist and nuzzle to his cheek. "Don't force yourself."

"I can't wait though," he moans. You feel him stretch around you and you choke back a cry. He feels so tight, so warm. His voice sounds soft and weak, but he takes you. He hesitates at the knot then eases back up. He bounces himself on you, taking you slowly. He then goes faster, his moans becoming headier and hungrier.

"Please," he finally pants. "Take me."

You don't hesitate. You shove him down onto the bed and drive into him. He cries out, gripping hard onto your arms as you push your wolf-cock deep inside. He moans and his back arches, his cock bobs, and sways.

"I want it all," he whimpers. "Let me have your knot."

You grunt, stilling for a moment. You slowly push, pressing the knot at his already tight pucker. As it eases in, his cock twitches and throbs. He cums, gasping for breath and crying out your name as his pearly seed splatters on his stomach.

You chuckle, leaning down to lick it up. "What a waste."

"Oh fuck," Edgar pants. "Oh please," he grips onto your arms. "Cum in me."

You meet his gaze and kiss him. You rock your hips slowly. It's such a tight fit now with you knot you can barely move. You feel the heat build and as you lean down to kiss Edgar you can no longer hold back. You press deep, your hips jerking and your legs began to spasm as you release. You howl and snarl, jerking and bucking. Edgar pants and moans as you begin to fill him.

He grasps you close and as you collapse he cradles you in his arms. You snuggle close to him, licking his cheek and neck.

"That was...wow," he gasps after a long silence. "Better than I imagined." He whimpers as you begin to pull out.

"Oh really?" he kisses your cheek. "I'm glad to exceed expectations."

You pull him to your chest, letting him lay in your soft fur. "You uhm...you were my first." You admit bashfully.

"You're joking," he scoffs.

"No," you turn your head. "You are really my first."

He kisses you again. "Only I hope."

You hug him tight. "Me too, Edgar. Me too."


	12. Roman & Harris: the Bartender & the Professor Werewolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polyamorous Male Werewolves x Female Reader

It wasn't a shock that the ritual had begun, no, that was a pleasant surprise. The shock came from the fact there were not one, but two offerings when you walked outside that morning. There was a deer on one side and an elk on the other. It wasn't unheard of, but it was rather rare. You really weren't sure how to wrap your head around it.

You went to school, meandering into the classroom in something of a daze. You sit down at your desk and fumble through your backpack, trying to find your textbook. As you water bottle plops out and rolls away from you, someone catches it.

"Here," your professor sets it on your desk and you smile up shyly at him. He tilts his head, soft blue eyes peering into yours. "Everything ok?"

Professor Harris has always been your favorite teacher, in fact, you've tried to take his class for ages after a lecture he gave ages ago. You take your water bottle and nod. "Oh yeah. Just another day in Hearthway Hollow," he titters nervously.

"Huh," he sits down in the chair before you, turning to face you. "You're usually all bright eyed and bushy tailed when you come to class. What's up?"

You shrug, this is what you like about him. He cares about his students. "I woke up to a surprise is all."

His eyes shift for a moment then he glances back at you and smiles. "Well, whatever the surprise is I'm sure it was done with the best of intentions." He reaches into his pocket and places a chocolate on your desk. "Damn things give me heartburn but I love them." He smiles at you before going to greet the rest of the class.

After school, the idea of two rituals happening simultaneously to you demands some attention, so you go to a bar. It's your favorite one, has been since you started going to school. The Silver Bullet, funny name for a bar considering your town's history, but everyone was always tongue in cheek about it. You plop down at the bar and immediately your favorite drink is set before you.

"Thanks, Roman," you say, taking the chilled glass in your hand.

The bartender smiles and leans on the bar. "Saw you from out the window," he nods his head towards the giant pane of glass. "Saw you walk by twice actually. Did you forget where the door was?"

You smile up at him as you take the toothpick of cherries from the glass. "Got something on my mind. Might have forgotten for a moment."

He tilts his head. "Oh? Well, you're at the right place to unload." Those golden brown eyes of his always give him this puppy face that was hard to say no to.

You huff and slouch your shoulders. "Got kind of a shock this morning." You take a sip of your drink. "I've always been told I'm lucky. Well, this kind of lucky seems like a double-edged sword."

He stands up and places his hands on the bar. "Is that how you feel?"

"It just happened so...this is just initial. Maybe it'll change once I get used to it."

He smiles softly. "Well, you just let me take care of you until that happens."

The next morning, there are two offerings again. This time two bears. You huff, looking at the corpses as you try to enjoy your coffee. "Why do wild animals keep coming here?" You murmur to yourself. You look up as Adam's truck pulls up to pick up the meat.

"Boy," Adam laughs. "I can't remember the last double ritual we had."

"You're telling me," you grouse.

Adam looks you over. "Does it bother you?"

You look at him and shrug. "I'm not sure how to feel," you reply. "I'm kind of at a loss. I mean, one ritual is one thing. But two?"

"It just means you have a lot of love due," Adam smiles. "I think it's rather lucky."

"That word again," you chuckle.

"These things don't happen without reason. My grandmother made sure of that," Adam replies before he and his workers start to load up the bears.

At school, after class Professor, Harris pulls you aside. His hand is warm on your shoulder and the touch feels nice. "I just wanted to check on you."

"I'm ok," you murmur. "You really don't need to worry about me."

He smiles and chuckles, taking off his glasses he wipes them down. "Sorry. I just can't help but feel that I need to reach out."

"Don't apologize," you reply. "I think that's what's wonderful about you." You blush and glance down.

He laughs. "Well, thank you." He slips his glasses back on. "You can tell me if something is bothering you. I'll listen."

"If you wanna listen then uhm...how about meeting me at Silver Bullet tonight?"

He flinches and then tries to recover. "That's fine. Will six be ok?"

You nod, "yes. That's perfect."

That evening you go to the bar and find Harris waiting out front. You jog up to him, "you could have waited inside."

"Oh, I figured waiting out here wouldn't be so bad," he opens the door for you.

"Yeah but it's freezing!" You walk inside and notice Roman go stiff as he stands at the bar. Both he and Harris have strange looks on their faces as they look at one another.

You sigh, "I knew it."

They both glance at you. Roman walks out from behind the bar and Harris looks at him. You chuckle and fidget nervously. "Just kind of a feeling is all. Guess I ruined the ritual."

"No, not ruined," Harris coaxes.

"Just because you're smarter than us," Roman murmurs gently.

You glance up at them. "Before it continues," you start, "I just want to know one thing." You glance between them. "Do I have to choose?"

They're both quiet.

You look down and feel hot tears sting your eyes. "I don't think I can choose," you murmur weakly. "I don't want to actually."

They both touch you. Roman's hand is on your arm while Harris grips your shoulder. Lifting your eyes you look between them, knowing you could never ever choose between them. They smile and your heart feels a little less heavy.

"We never expected you to choose," Harris starts.

"It was a shock to us both. We still aren't used to it," Roman cups your cheek. "So if we seem like we're trying to compete that's nothing on you."

"It's just us performing for one another," Harris runs his long fingers through your hair.

You sigh in relief. "Ok. I'm sorry," Roman wipes your tears away.

"Don't apologize," Harris smiles.

You look up at them. "I can go back to pretending I don't know."

Roman laughs. "Actually," he smirks at Harris. "Maybe it's best for the forest if we skip a few steps."

"Those bears were hard to find," Harris sighs.

"There's no school after tomorrow right?" Roman asks and Harris nods. "Let's just...go to scenting and from there...we'll see."

You bow your head and feel your face begin to burn brightly. "Ok," you agree.

In a couple of nights, you're sitting on your porch, watching the woods and waiting. You're more nervous than you expected. Your stomach is in knots and your heart is palpitating in a near painful fashion. It's cold out, but you're so focused on other matters you don't even notice it.

Finally, you see them. Two sets of eyes peering out of the trees. One set is blue, the other golden-brown. They step out and you're amazed. Roman is deep red and creamy white. Harris is all white, save for a patch of gray on his muzzle. You walk towards them and they bow down, nuzzling to you. You giggle, hugging to them as they coat you in their scent.

"I'm glad you're here," you murmur as they pull back a bit. "Both of you."

Their gazes shift to one another then they both lean in, two thick tongues licking your cheek and neck.

You squirm and snort when you laugh. "Not fair."

"Entirely fair," Harris murmurs.

"It's all we've got right now," Roman teases.

You pout at them. "How the hell am I supposed to take care of two big wolves?" You say, seeing the smiles in their eyes. "I'm just one tiny person."

"Our tiny person," Harris whispers.

"I wanted to say that," Roman nudges him.

You bite your lip, feeling your begin beating for another reason. "Is it...is it ok if we wait?" You ask.

"Wait?" they both look back at you.

You nod. "I mean, I don't feel prepared yet for both of you. I know the ritual is supposed to end with-"

"The ritual is ours to make. Just because there was a formula set in place does not mean it is the law," Harris nuzzles to your cheek.

"We are your mates," Roman's voice is soft. "We are here to see to your needs not to force anything upon you."

"This is strange territory for us as well. It might be best if we all spend time together," Harris replies. "We all get used to each other as a group."

You smile, sighing in relief. "I'm glad," you wrap them both up in your arms. "I am really lucky," you say.

You invite them inside. You had been anxious earlier and had gone shopping. Not quite the best idea, you spent far too much money. You bought snacks and treats, wondering if they would come inside or want food. You bought ridiculous things too that you'd never spend money on in any other situation. But feeding them made you feel better. Having them eat from your fingers was treat enough for you.

The three of your curled up together, and as you laid between them you felt an almost heavenly feeling. Their bodies were warm and their fur was so soft. Their tails wagged and thrummed against the floor, just happy to be near you.

Come morning, you wake up rubbing your eyes and seeing them still there. You kiss them both and their eyes flutter open slowly.

"What time is it?" Harris yawns.

Roman grumbles, trying to bury his large head under your pillow. "Too early."

"I'll go make coffee," you say as you stand up. "You two can stay here if you'd like."

Harris yawns, showing off his wide mouth and rows of perfect teeth. "I'll help just give me a moment."

"Show off," Roman grunts.

You laugh as you head to the kitchen, starting a big pot of coffee. As it's going you start to rummage through the fridge trying to find breakfast passable foods.

Harris walks in and noses at your cheek. "Good morning."

"Morning," You kiss him and his tail flops behind him. "You didn't have to get up."

"I'm a morning person," he stretches and you reach out, scratching his vulnerable belly.

"Hey," Roman grunts as he walks sluggishly into the room. "I knew you'd be trying something." He pushes you down on to the floor and lays his head on you.

"At least I'm not pushing her," Harris lays down beside you and licks your cheek.

"As much as I enjoy this," you giggle. "I was trying to make you guys breakfast." You manage to slip away from Roman and stand up. "I don't have much, but I can probably make pancakes."

"Sure," Roman yawns, sitting up and putting his head on the counter, watching the coffee pot.

You pour him his coffee and one for Harris. You smile, watching them settle around the table. Your heart begins to hammer, imagining every morning like this. You feel your cheeks burn, excited for the day all three of you could live together and exist in peace under one roof. And they were right, the ritual wasn't over and there was no defined ending. You three would make the ending.


	13. Kirby the Teacher Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Werewolf x Female Reader

Hearthway Hollow was the town you grew up in, but around the time you turned thirteen you had to go move in with your grandmother. You were going to miss Hearthway Hollow, it was surrounded by forest that you loved to explore and play in. Not to mention you'd miss all the wolves that lived around the town. Luckily, your grandmother didn't live too far from a national park and you spent any free time you had there.

After your grandmother died, you decided to move back to Hearthway Hollow. You had been working in the National Park as a ranger and you had seen there was a job opening for a conservation ranger very close to your beloved hometown.

Not much had changed, although town seemed to be much busier than it used to be. There were more shops and business but other than that everything felt the same. You felt at home. You found a nice little place to rent that surrounded by the nature you so loved.

After a few weeks on the job, you got a call at your office from a school teacher. He asked if you would come to the school to talk to the students about your job as well as what it was you did.

"That sounds really great," you tell him. "Is there anything I should bring? I'm actually not sure how to talk in front of a bunch of kids."

He chuckles. "You're coming to the right crowd. Most of these kids would rather be outside than in the classroom. Just be prepared to answer their questions. If you have anything you'd like to bring, I just ask it's nothing dangerous."

"Ok then, I'll bring the musket."

He laughs and you're stunned by how attractive a laugh can be. "I look forward to it. I'm Kirby Daas," he says. The name sounds amazingly familiar to you. "I'll see you Friday?"

"Ok, Mr. Daas, I'll see you then." You hang up and start to wonder what on earth to talk about. You gather up some supplies as well as a bunch of maps you can hand out to the kids. As you do, you still can't shake it that you know that name, Kirby Daas.

On Friday you go to the office to pick up your visitor pass and wait for Mr. Daas. You sit in the office, remember this place exactly. There's a new paint job, but pretty much everything is the same from when you went to school here.

As you're looking over an alumni board a man walks into the office. He's tall and gangly and has a neatly trimmed beard. He has a mess of auburn curls at the top of his head, massive corkscrew curls that look fun to tug. His eyes are a deep hazel and almost look gold behind his thick glasses. He grins when he sees you and extends his hand.

"You must be my ranger," he chuckles.

You feel like you should know him but you still can't place it. "Yes, I am. You're Mr. Daas?"

"Please, you can call me Kirby," he leads you down the hall.

It keeps nagging at you that you know this guy. You feel as if you should know him. He takes you into the classroom where the students are all filing in and taking their seats. You suddenly feel nervous as all their little faces point up to stare at you.

"Ok class let's settle," Kirby says as he walks to the board. He writes your name and job down on the board then turns to the students. "Now, can any of you tell me what a conservation warden is?" A couple of hands shoot up and Kirby points to a girl. "Yes, Mellie?"

"They conserve in the woods?" The girl says and giggles ring out.

You smirk and Kirby laughs. "Well, technically, Bella, how about you?"

"They're the game warden!" Bella says. "My dad gets his hunting and fishing permits from them and they make sure that no one over hunts and they watch over the animals."

Some of the students giggle in a knowing way, perhaps some sort of inside joke?

"Yes, Bella, that's correct!" Kirby then turns to you. "She just moved here to become our new conservation ranger." He says. "She grew up here, in fact, I went to this very school with her when we were kids."

You flinch and stare at him. It clicks how you know him.

"Please be nice, because if you are, I'm sure she'll answer your questions afterward." He sits down and allows you to take center stage. You go over your job, slowly getting the hang of it. You talk to the kids and you hand out the maps you brought. When the bell rings Kirby comes up behind you and laughs.

"You don't remember me do you?"

You huff. "You kind of shocked me."

"It's ok," he says. "You weren't here long."

"Then, who are you?" You ask. "If you remember me there must be a reason."

He just shrugs. "Well, schoolboy crushes aside, you used to stand up for me when I got picked on. Well, you stood up for everyone really. It was a dark day in these halls when you left."

"Oh right," you smirk. "Wait, Daisy Daas!" You gasp.

He makes a face and groans. "Oh please don't say that again!"

"Oh my gosh," you chuckle. "The hair! That should have been a giveaway."

He rugs a curl and it springs back into place. "Hasn't changed. Well, I shaved it off when I got old enough, but then it grew back."

"Wow," you murmur. "So, a teacher? Really? I figured you'd wanna stay away from this place."

He shrugs. "I learned I loved to teach and I also learned to love this town. Besides, when you left someone had to stick up for the underdogs."

You chuckle and smile. "Well, I'm still sticking up for them. Hey, I wanted to ask, are the wolves still in the woods?"

He looks shocked for a moment and his glasses slip down his nose. "Oh uhm," he pushes his glasses back up. "Yeah," he laughs and he looks like he's trying to hold it back. "Oh yeah! There are always wolves around here."

You frown, it's like when the kids were laughing earlier at some joke you weren't in on. "Well good, I used to love seeing them all the time." You start to gather your things.

"Did you have any plans for this evening?" Kirby asks.

You shrug. "I was off today so I was actually going to roam around the woods for a while. This evening I was probably just going to go get something to eat and head home."

"You want to catch up then?" He asks. "If you want, meet me at The Silver Bullet around six. We'll have a couple of drinks and can fill each other in."

You smile. "Ok, sure. Sounds fun."

After you leave the school you start your hike through the woods. You remember trails you used to take as a kid and you follow them. You roam about, finding an old bridge over a creek. You see carvings in the wood, people's names and couples who have been through there. You follow the creek and find yourself at a massive waterfall. After taking a copious amount of photos you check your watch. You need to head back so you can change and make it to meet Kirby on time.

You gather up your bag and you heard something. You look up and just across from you on the river is a massive wolf. His fur is deep red and his eyes look almost gold. You lose your breath and you drop what's in your hands.

"Oh shit," you whisper.

The wolf's ears perk up and he tilts his head left then right. He gently crosses the creek and comes right up to you. He sniffs at you and pushes his head into your hand, making you pet him. You slowly gain your strength back, rubbing behind his ears and rubbing his muzzle between your palms. He grunts and wiggles happily. He then lifts his head and licks you before he bounds back off into the woods. Stunned and speechless you manage to make your way back to your car and drive home. You change and make it to The Silver Bullet just in time.

Kirby is already there at the bar, talking to the man behind it. "Oh, there she is," Kirby waves. "Do you remember Roman? He was in our class too."

"I'm afraid you and I got into it a couple of times," Roman laughs. "I wasn't the sweetheart I am now back then."

The girl at the bar scoffs. "Don't let him smooth talk you like did me," Roman smirks at her and kisses her on the cheek.

"This is his girlfriend, Mia," Kirby says. He then motions to the man sitting beside her. "And that's Professor Harris, I had him my last year of college."

"Nice to meet you," Mia and Harris wave.

"Is there anything I can get you to drink?" Roman asks.

You think for a moment then your eyes pop open. "Oh yeah," you gasp. "You were the kid who looked thirty."

Roman makes a face and Mia starts to cackle. "Gee, thanks," he grunts.

"You grew into your looks," the man beside Mia says. "No shame in that."

Roman huffs. "Still," he grunts.

"Sorry," You chuckle. "I'll be sure to leave you a nice tip." You tell him after you make your drink order.

You and Kirby then find a private booth so you can sit and talk. "Believe it or not," Kirby whispers to you. "Those three are together."

"Together?" You ask.

He nods. "A nice pack, don't you think? I used to have the biggest crush on Mia back in school."

"You had a crush on lots of girls apparently," you chuckle.

His cheeks flush and he adjusts his glasses. "You never forget your first."

You bite back your smile and you lean into the cushy booth. "Do you have any crushes now?" You ask him.

"Maybe," he says. "But I prefer to keep them secret, like always."

You both continue to talk for the rest of the evening, going back and forth about your lives, before and after you left Hearthway Hollow. Kirby admits he left only for school but came back to finish his degree and because he loved it so much. You admit you had always dreamed of moving back.

"I'm glad you did," he says.

The two of you end up walking together, your home not too far from the bar. Kirby takes your hand and you can't help but smile. "I was too much of a chicken back then to do this." He says.

At your front door, he leans in, kissing you. You only mean to kiss back and pull away, but before you can stop your fingers are tangled in his beautiful, curly hair and his hands are on your hips.

You manage to break free of one another and you gaze at him in awe. "What was that?"

"Chemistry?" He asks.

You smirk. "You're the science teacher, you tell me."

He kisses you again and you almost invite him inside. "I should go home," he chuckles. "As much fun as a cup of coffee sounds right now-"

"Yeah, no. If a kiss can turn into that," you chuckle.

"Imagine what else could-" he trails off and shakes his head. "I'll see you again for sure." He kisses your cheek and steps off the porch.

"Goodbye, Daisy Daas," you sing after him.

"Nope!" He laughs.

You go back inside clutch your chest. You've never felt that way before at all. The sudden rush and the need. You're honestly shocked. You float through your house as you get ready for bed. Even still, you find you can't sleep. You get up and make a cup of tea then go onto your porch to drink it and enjoy the night air. As you do, you see the wolf from earlier. He stands there with a dead elk between his jowls. You're unsure how to feel.

The wolf drops the carcass and noses it to you. Is he giving you a gift? He looks up at you, his eyes glowing in the shadows. He suddenly stands up, rising up on his hind legs. He was massive before but now he's something else. His shape is vaguely human and his paws look like hands.

"Oh," you whisper and you step off the porch. He dips down, sniffing your hair before he falls back on all fours and dashes into the woods.

Now, for sure, you know you won't be able to sleep.

When morning comes, the butcher drives up to your house. He and another take the elk and put it in his truck. "Hi," the butcher says. "I'm Adam."

"Adam," you murmur. "Hi, nice to meet you."

"Probably wondering what that was about right?"

You shrug. "I think a werewolf brought me a gift, but I'm not sure."

He arches a brow. "Werewolf? How'd you know?"

You point to the woods. "I couldn't sleep so I came to sit out here and I saw him."

Adam chuckles. "You probably gave him a fright."

You glare up at him. "I'm trying to process the fact there are werewolves in this world and you're saying I scared him?"

He smiles at you. "Let's talk. I think there's some history in this town you should know."

He tells you everything, the history of his town, the werewolves, and the courtship ritual that you are now the focus of. "This werewolf sees you as his mate, or he wants you to be his mate. His attraction to you pulls at his soul and it should yours as well. You two belong together."

"So," you murmur. "If I wanted I could turn it down?"

He nods. "If that was how you felt, yes."

"I don't know really," you murmur. You then look at him. "Are you a werewolf too?" You ask.

He smirks. "I'm the Alpha os this town."

"Oh!" You gasp. "So, big shot huh?" You chuckle. You have a few more questions for Adam and then he leaves. You're not sure how to feel but for some reason, you want to continue the ritual until its end.

Over the next few mornings, the wolf continues to bring you gifts. Like Adam said, this is his way of showing you how capable he is of taking care of you and providing. You accept the gifts and each time Adam comes to pick up the carcass to prepare the meat.

On one evening you're washing up after dinner when there's a knock at your door. You answer and find Kirby on your porch.

"Oh, hey," you gasp.

"Hi," he waves then fidgets nervously. "Sorry to stop by like this."

You shake your head. "No, it's ok. Is something wrong?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk?" He asks. "Full moon and all, it could be a pretty walk."

You think about the werewolf, but you also can't deny your attraction to Kirby. You slip on a pair of shoes and follow him. You walk along the sidewalk before you take a worn path through the woods. He takes your hand again and you squeeze it.

"So, you met Adam?" he asks.

"I did," you chuckle nervously. "It was...interesting."

"So, you know about...the wolves right?"

You nod and laugh. "They aren't exactly wolves." You turn and look at him and his eyes have a golden glow to them. Your jaw drops slightly as he smiles.

"Is that a problem?" He touches your face and you lean into his palm.

"You-" He leans in, kissing you before you can finish your thought. You moan, kissing him back and wrapping your arms around him. He kisses you and his lips trail down your neck and chest.

"Wait-" you push him back, holding him at arm's length. "Whoa boy," you look at him and catch your breath. "So, that was you?" You ask. "By the river, in my yard?"

"Sorry," he chuckles.

"No, no, I'm not...I'm still trying to get a hold of all this." You smile at him and kiss him again. "You can turn into that big...big wolf?"

He nods. "You think I'm big?"

You laugh and touch his cheek and as you try to run your fingers through his curls they get tangled. "I'm just shocked is all."

"I knew when we were kids, my feelings for you were something deeper. Once I saw you again I understood it. I knew you were my mate." He kisses you and presses your back against a tree. "Do you accept me?" He whispers.

You nod. "I do."

He kisses you again and his lips trail down your neck. "Then will here suffice?"

"Here?" You ask. "What do you mean?"

He chuckles. "The end of the ritual is a consummation." He kisses you again. "We can do it here, there, anywhere."

You shiver and grip his hand. "Here is fine," you gasp. You notice he's started to shift, already taking on a more monstrous form. You reach up, rubbing behind his ears and rubbing his face between your palms. He chuckles, kissing you and pushing your shirt up. You moan softly as he kisses your chest and nuzzles between your breasts. He kisses down your belly and tugs down your pants.

"This won't turn me into a werewolf will it?" You ask nervously.

He chuckles and looks up at you. "No, it won't." He kisses your thighs and nibbles them. "You'll just have one inside you."

You squeak and laugh. "That's too much!"

He chuckles. "You'll see." He spreads your thighs and licks along your slit. You sigh and grip the top of his head, watching him as he nuzzles between your thighs. He licks and slurps, his nose hitting against your clit. Your thighs begin to tremble and your fingers grip his fur.

"Oh wow," you whimper, not even noticing the chill of the open air.

His massive paws wrap around your hips, gripping you and squeezing. You sway a little, rolling your hips as his tongue burrows inside you. He snarls and growls, slurping you up and listening to you moan into the air.

He pulls back and lays you down on the ground, he lifts your hips and dives back in. he presses a finger inside you, curling it inside. You cry out loudly, trembling as his sucks your clit like he's drinking a milkshake. You shudder and spasm, your legs kicking into the air.

He chuckles, pulling back with strings of your cum on his lips. "You still with me after that?"

You grunt, your hand clamped over your mouth. You're breathing hard and your bottom half feels like jelly. He rises up and lays his thick cock on your belly. You look down and run your fingers along it. It's thick and red with a large knot at the base.

"Give me a minute," you pant as you pump your fist over him.

He growls, rolling his hips. "Too sensitive?"

You nod but lift your hips to slip his tip into your entrance. He bites your lip as he disappears inside you, his cock stretching your inner walls. You cling to him, gripping hard onto his strong arms. He chuckles as your expression melts.

"I'm so glad you came back," he grunts. "I'll never let you leave again."

You gaze into his eyes as he begins to move. You hitch your thighs around him, gasping as he stretches you and fills you. He goes deep and his knot rubs at your entrance. You shudder, wondering if you would be able to take such a thing.

You kiss him, moaning softly and gripping onto him. "So good," you cry out.

He chuckles. "You too," he snarls.

You clench around him, feeling another peak rise up. He presses deeper, his knot begging for entrance. He growls, rutting harder until it pops into place. You wail, almost howling like a wolf yourself. He snarls, grinding inside you. His breath hitches and he snarls, his tongue hanging out until he finally spasms and jerks. His cock flooding you with his seed.

You pant and gasp as he falls on top of you, his warm furry body blocking the cold breeze. He nuzzles to your cheeks and kisses you, sweetly wagging his tail as you pet him.

"It feels good," he wiggles.

"It does," you kiss him. "Can we go again?

He nibbles your cheek. "Give me a minute love, for now, let me enjoy you like this."


	14. Bea the Lost Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Vampire x Male Werewolf

Ever since my wife died, I've not felt quite the same. I started living with my brother, but eventually, he got his own mate so now it's just my daughter living alone in his house and me. Roman still comes around to help me take care of Angela, he babysits her often with his mate and the other werewolf in their triad. I do as much as I can for Angela, but even she knows I'm not the same person I was before her mother died. It's that though that kills me.

One morning Roman is helping Angela get her school supplies in order. "Do you have your backpack?" He asks.

"Check!" She chirps.

"Notebooks?" Roman smirks at her.

She holds up both her hands, one flashing all five fingers the other two. "I have seven!"

"Give me some, you don't need that many," Roman grins.

"Yes, I do!" Angela argues. "I have six classes, and I share one with my friends!"

"Oh, look at Ms. Social Butterfly over here, she has friends," Roman teases.

Angela rushes over to me as I'm cooking. "Daddy! Uncle Roman is teasing me again!" She tugs on my shirt. "Tell him I need all seven."

I take a scoop of food from one of the pots and offer it to her. She takes the great big bite and grins. "She needs all seven, Uncle Roman. In fact, I'd say she needs seven more."

Her eyes light up. For whatever reason, I blame her Uncle Harris, Angela has acquired a fondness for stationery. Every time we go to the store, she foregoes the toy aisle to drag me down the stationary aisle.

Roman chuckles, taking a cup of coffee for himself. He's just gotten off shift at the Silver Bullet, the bar we co-own together.

"Here are the new keys by the way." He slides a couple of keys at me.

"Thanks for taking care of that," I sigh as I pocket them.

"No issue. Also, their coming by to replace the dumpster," he tells me. "So make sure you get all the stray cats somewhere safe."

"The kitties?" Angela gasps. "Can I see?"

"You have school," Roman says. "Ok, do you have everything?"

Angela pats herself down. "I think so!"

After she has her breakfast, I give Angela her lunch box and kiss her cheek. "Have a good day then," I tell her as Roman takes her to school.

I head to the bar where, in the mornings, my job is usually just clean up and ordering supplies. It's still dusky and foggy when I get to work. First thing I do, I go out back to the dumpster. It's been emptied for the most part, but there are still the strays and alley cats. Although they seem to be acting strangely. Usually when I come outside they all flock to the door screaming and mewling at me. Instead, they're all hissing and growling, bunched up and on edge while they look at the dumpster.

"What is it?" I open the dumpster up and see there is someone inside it. It's a shock to my system. I jump inside and scoop the person up. They're small and wrapped up in a blanket. I take them inside to the office and lay them down on the sofa.

"Are you ok?" I ask them, but they still don't move. I start to open up the blanket, and they gasp. They grasp onto my wrist and squeeze tight.

"Don't!" They whisper. "The light."

"The blinds are drawn," I tell them. "The only light in here is on my desk."

The shiver and scrunch up, and their hand disappears back into their cocoon. "Where am I?" Their voice is small and weak.

"The Silver Bullet," I tell them.

"No," they start to sit up, and the blankets fall from around their head. Their hair is long and silvery, their skin is ashen. Her eyes are a pale grey and haunting. She looks at me, terrified and uncertain.

"Yes but...where?" She asks.

"Hearthway Hollow," I tell her.

She sighs and holds her face in her palms. "Thank goodness!" She whimpers. "I never thought I would make it!"

"Are you ok?" I ask. "Are you hurt?"

She looks at me again and sniffles. "Can I...?" She reaches for my hand. I hold it up, and she sniffs my wrist and inside of my palm. Her pale grey eyes shift to a darker color, almost brown. She then looks at me, still holding my hand. "You're a werewolf."

I yank my hand back. "Yes," I stare at her in concern. "How did you know?"

Her mouth opens, and then her cheeks split open. Her teeth push out slightly, showing rows of fangs. I stare in horror. I've never seen one in person before, although I have heard Mrs. Locklear and the other old ladies talk about them.

She's a vampire.

She closes her mouth again and looks up at me. "My mother told me to look for Eva," her voice becomes urgent. "I need to find her! Mama said she could help us."

I frown. "I'm sorry, but that's impossible."

Her eyes grow large, and she looks so scared. "What?" Why?"

"Eva's dead," I tell her. "She died several years ago."

She looks broken in an instant. Her eyes go from grey to black, and she hangs her hand, sobbing into her hands. "Oh no!" She cries.

I reach out, petting her hair. "Hey, it's ok."

"No, it isn't!" She sobs. "My family is already gone! I don't have anything!"

I take her into my arms, holding her fast. Her small arms wrap around me as she tells me her story. Her family was being hunted, and their home was found out. Most of them were killed in their sleep, but her mother risked exposure to get her out. She told her to find Eva and Hearthway Hollow, where she would find help.

"I'm so sorry," I tell her.

She sniffles and rubs at her eyes. "It's been weeks," she gasps for breath. "I've been running. I barely found places to hide, and I've only eaten small animals."

"You're starving," I say.

She looks at me then glances away. "I'm sorry," she whispers.

I sigh and tug down the collar of my shirt. "Here."

She frowns looking at me and her clenches her fists on her knees. She licks her lips and then she looks away. "I can't."

"It's ok," I sigh. "Besides, I understand what you're going through."

She glares at me. "How would you understand?"

"I lost my wife," I tell her. "She died, and I've not been able to get over my grief. I want to help you."

She inches closer to me, she's small, so she has to sit up on her knees. She sniffs my neck and throat. "I've never had a werewolf," she murmurs. I feel her lips on my skin, and my heart lurches with excitement, which causes me some alarm.

She bites down, and it hurts at first, but then I feel this rush of warmth. She moans softly as she drinks me in, her small hand presses on my chest and she straddles my thigh.

I put my hands around her hips, groaning as the warmth rushes through my body. She pulls back and keeps her head ducked, and I'm left feeling breathless and light headed.

"Thank you," she murmurs. She then glances up at me. "I'm Bea."

I cup my hand around my neck. "Leo," I reply.

I keep her in the office until it gets dark, I then take her home with me. Angela was staying with Roman that night, but I knew I'd have to explain Bea to her. I hide Bea in the basement where there are no windows but at least a guest room.

"Thank you for your kindness," Bea murmurs.

I shake my head. "I would want someone to show me the same kindness."

She smiles at me. "You know, I was worried werewolf would taste like a dog." She touches her fingertips to her lips. "But I was wrong."

For some reason, my face burns. "Oh? What did I taste like then?"

She giggles and looks at me with a coy expression. "You were delicious."

My heart hammers and I feel lightheaded again. I leave her be to get comfortable. When Roman drops Angela off the next day, I tell him about Bea and what happened. He seems leery about the whole thing but trusts me.

"There's a lady downstairs?" Angela asks me.

"Yes," I nod. "But we can't bother her, ok? She's been through quite a lot."

"But I want to meet her if you like her," Angela murmurs.

I chuckle. "What do you mean?"

"I can tell!" Angela huffs. "They way you talk about her and how your face looked when you did. It's like how Uncle roman looks when he talks about Auntie Mia."

I'm not sure how to respond to that except to hiss at Angela for not eating her vegetables. That evening, after I put Angela to bed, I go downstairs to check on Bea. She's curled up on the bed with the blankets wrapped around her. I step close to the bed to pick up the clock that's fallen off the side table, and her hands stretch out. She grabs me and pulls me under the blankets with her.

"Hey!" I snap.

She kisses me and pulls me close. "I had dreams," she moans. "All about you." She kisses me again, and I find it hard to fight her.

"Bea, stop," I pant but lean in for another kiss.

"I dreamed you wanted me," she whispers. She clings to me and nuzzles to my neck. "You were so sweet, and your hands were so warm. It felt so real."

"Bea," I put my arms around her.

"It felt so nice," she whimpers.

"You're hurting Bea," I tell her.

She sniffles and kisses me again. "Hold me," she mewls.

I wrap my arms tight around her and kiss the top of her head. I can't deny that I feel the connection to her I did when I first met my wife. Angela is more astute than I give her credit for.

"Leo," she murmurs.

"Yes?" I start rubbing her back.

"You smell good," her lips brush against my neck. "Is it ok?"

I stretch my neck for her and nod, gasping when she bites. The warmth floods me again and my hands stroke down her body. I hold onto her hips and feel myself start to ache with need. I groan softly as I try to ignore it.

Bea licks my neck, and she tugs up my shirt. "You're hairy," she coos as she kisses down my chest.

"Wait, Bea," I grunt.

Her eyes flick up to me, their color a bright amber now. She licks down my center and kisses my belly. Her small hands open up my pants, and she pulls me out. She kisses down my shaft, nuzzling to me as I grow harder.

"Wait-" I moan.

"I won't bite," she giggles and takes me into her mouth.

I shudder and my back arches. Her long tongue coils around my cock as she sucks me. She moans and slurps, pulling up to kiss my tip and lick away the pearls of precum. She looks up at me as she strokes me. "Hairy and big, my favorites." She kisses back up my chest. I grab her, kissing her and pushing her down into the mattress. I tug away her clothes and kiss her neck and chest. Her breasts are small, but her nipples are soft and puffy. She cries out every time I lick them.

I inch down, kissing her belly which is warm from my blood. I open her thighs and nuzzle them. I bite my lip as I gaze at her folds. She looks small and tight, but her clit is nice and plump. I lick it, and she cries out. She grabs fistfuls of my fur and shivers.

"Big Wolf," she whimpers.

"Should we play little red riding hood?" I tease.

She giggles. "Are you gonna eat me?"

I lap at her dewy lips, and she whimpers as her thighs tremble. "Of course," I growl and press in. I suckle her sweet clit, swirling my tongue around it before I lap inside her. She 's cool inside but slick and soft. My nose ruts against her clit as I taste her.

"Stop," she gasps for breath. "Puh-please!"

I look up at her and rise up. I lick my chops and watch as she writhes beneath me. He little body is sensitive, and I suspect she's not used to such a trained touch.

"Too much?" I whisper.

She reaches down, stroking me with her hands. "Not yet," she mewls.

I growl and ease down, kissing her as she guides me to her entrance. She gasps softly and locks her legs around my hips. Her fingers tangle in the fur on my back, and she presses close to my chest.

"You're so big!" She mewls.

"I'll go slow, Bea," I whisper. She stretches to take me, but she never once complains. In fact, her lashes flutter, and her mouth hangs open wide. She grunts and moans as I start to move, her legs squeezing tighter around me. I haven't felt this need in years, not since my wife passed. Yet I want to be close to Bea, I want her to need me, and I want to need her. I want her love and her kisses, I want to belong to her.

"Leo," she mewls. "So good-" she grunts and shivers, her nails digging into my back.

I feel her tighten around me inside, and I start to push deeper. I want to lock my knot inside her and feel her squeezing around it. I push gently at first, easing my way deep inside. She cries out again, her voice strained. I push a little harder, and the knot pops inside.

"Oh fuck!" Bea bucks hard, thrusting against me. She clamps down around my knot, and I can barely hold on. I strain to keep composure, but she's too good. After all these years I cannot hold back, and I flood her with my cum.

She mewls and grunts, gazing up at me with such a sweet expression. I kiss her, falling onto her chest and huffing and puffy. She giggles holding me close and nuzzling to my fur.

"You're so warm inside me," she purrs. "Leo, you're so good."

I groan. "I'm sorry I...I should have held on."

"No," she murmurs. "I wanted it. I wanted all of you." She looks at me. "I can feel it." she places my paw over her chest. "We're connected."

I kiss her, whimpering softly, so happy she feels it too.

In the morning, I bring Angela down to meet Bea. The two of them seem cautious around one another, but Angela closes the gap.

"Do you like my Dad?" she asks.

Bea nods slowly. "I do."

"Will you ever hurt my Dad?" Angela huffs. "Because he hurts a lot! He doesn't need to anymore!"

"I want to make your father feel safe, the same way he makes me feel." Bea holds her hands over her heart. "I want to love him and hold him. I want to protect him like you do."

Angela looks dangerous at her still. "Will you be my friend too?"

Bea smiles at Angela. "I wouldn't be able to love your father if I didn't love you too."

Angela looks up at me then back at Bea. "ok fine," she says. "You pass for now." She then goes to Bea and gives her a great big hug.

For the first time in a long time, I feel a sense of peace and comfort. Watch Angela and Bea, I start to cry. They both rush to me, comforting me and giving me kisses and hugs. It is not a sad cry though, it is a relief. I feel as though I finally can breathe again.

One evening, after Bea tucks Angela into bed, she finds me looking at my old wedding photo. "I wish I could have met her." She says to me, looking at my wife.

"You two would have gotten along." I set the picture back on the shelf and turn to Bea, kissing her gently. "You have a lot in common."

She nuzzles to my neck. "I would like to think so."

I look at Bea, touching her cheek and brushing her hair from her face. "Do you need to feed?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "I just want to be held right now," she wraps her arms around me. "It feels good here."

I chuckle and kiss the top of her head. "If you need anything, just tell me."

She giggles mischievously. "Well, I could use a knot."

I feel my face burn, and she starts laughing. "Get nice and warm for me, big boy," she purrs. She kisses my neck and smirks up at me.

I grab her, and she squeals. I carry her over my shoulder downstairs, and I throw her onto the bed. Seh giggles and cackles, gazing up at me in awe as I shift into a werewolf.

"Oh my, what big teeth you have," she coos.

"All the better to eat you with, my dear," I snarl into her ear.


	15. Canvas the Camp Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

South Paw Lake was just beyond Hearthway Forest. Ages ago, it had been a settlement for a group of Swiss immigrants. It was these immigrants who would soon form what would become Hearthway Hollow. For now, South Paw Lake was the site of Camp Wolfpun, a summer camp for the kids of Hearthway Hollow and some of the neighboring communities.

This summer, you've been hired to be a counselor at the camp. Usually, you're a teacher at Hearthway Elementary, where you're the history teacher. Here, you'll be in charge of crafts as well as several other things, and you're head of Dingo Cabin.

The owner and operator of Camp Wolfpun is Canvas Lanterne, whose lineage can be traced all the way back to the Swiss immigrants who settled on South Paw Lake. You've known him since high school, and to be honest, he hasn't changed much since then. He's still tall, gangly, with his long blonde surfer hair and never aging face.

Counselors stay inside the cabins with the kids, they have their own room separate from the camper's main room. You'd be in charge of some of the younger campers, so it made sense they'd want an adult close by. Looking over the list you were given, you saw quite a few of your students would be in Dingo cabin.

You arrive a day early to set up and go over the protocol with the other counselors. When you arrive, you see Harun is there and is helping get supplies into the cafeteria. You also see Rowan, who is checking over a crate of books. Big Billy is fixing the firepit as well as checking the fire extinguishers.

"Oh no, Canvas hired a boring teacher?" Rowan chimes.

You turn and see he's pointing at you. "How'd you know?" You set your bags down and walk over to him.

"It's that patchouli perfume you wear," Rowan says. "I can smell it a mile away." He taps his nose as he grins. "That's why Canvas hired you."

You chuckle and help him load the books into the main hall. "And what're you doing here?" You ask. "Come to get lost in the woods again?"

"I was twelve!" He snaps at you. "Why do you gotta keep bringing that up?" He huffs and takes one of the books from the crate. "A couple of my students are attending this year. I'm watching them in Coyote Cabin while also teaching Morse code." He tilts his head. "What about you?"

"I'm over at Dingo Cabin," you reply. "I'm also going to be doing some of the crafts and Canvas asked me to tell stories about South Paw Lake and the history of Hearthway Hollow."

Rowan grimaces. "You're going to be giving a history lesson?"

"Hey," you snap. "The kids need to know the history of this place. Why they're here and why Eva decided to save it."

You get to set up in your cabin, unpacking and using the chest of drawers provided. As you're getting set up, there's a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?"

You look back and see Canvas walking inside. Still just as tall and gangly as ever. You smile at him. "There you are!" You say. "I saw Rowan before I saw you."

"Oh no, I'm sorry," he chuckles. "Are you getting settled ok?"

You nod. "I'm pretty excited actually." You notice Canvas's hair is wet. "I noticed I had Eve and Billie in my cabin, so I'm pretty excited to see them." You reach out then and touch his hair. "Were you swimming?"

He chuckles and ducks his head. "Yeah," he admits. He combs his fingers through his long hair. "Just, testing out the water."

You smirk at him and finish unpacking your things. "Well, it's good to see you, wet or dry. It's been a long time." Back in high school, you and Canvas had dated. It had been an awkward first romance for the both of you. You had gone to prom and done all the normal stupid high school things. But then, after graduation, you moved away for college and Canvas stayed behind. He took over Camp Wolfpun from his dad, and you got a teaching degree and a massive amount of debt. You didn't come back to Hearthway Hollow until last year when you got the teaching job at the elementary school.

"Yeah, well," he fidgets slightly. "I was shocked to hear you had come back," he says. "I thought for sure you were some big shot teacher at like Oxford or Harvard or something."

You grin at him and chuckle. "I was actually teaching GED classes at a night school," you tell him. "And then during the day, I was working at the post office."

Canvas's eyes got a little wide. "Oh?"

You shake your head. "It was hard even finding a job remotely close to what I went to school for."

"Well," Canvas chuckles. "I'm glad it all worked out. You're back home. You're teaching. It's all full circle."

You shrug. "I guess so."

Canvas turns towards the door then back to you. "I should probably go check on everyone else."

You smile at him. "Ok, I'll talk to you later."

He waves and darts out of the cabin. Something seemed up with him, but you weren't sure. He acted very nervous and excited like he was trying to contain himself. You finish unpacking then go to join all the other camp counselors around the firepit that Big Billy had just finished putting together.

You sit down, and Rowan sits on one side of you. "You know, if I do get lost this time, I can just sniff for patchouli and find my way back."

"That would be the smart thing to do, wouldn't it?" Kamilah remarks as she takes the seat on the other side of you.

"You're the reason I got lost in the first place!" Rowan hisses at her.

"You stole my brownie!" Kamilah hisses back.

"Children," Billy growls as he walks by. He takes to the front with Canvas, who starts going over protocol. He passes out handbooks and explains emergency measures, first aid, and other essential things.

"Now, to celebrate another year of Camp Wolfpun, Billy is going to grill for us, and I have drinks set up in the cafeteria."

"Oh wow, drinking at a camp," Rowan remarks. "Don't anybody have sex or that summons the serial killer who lives in the lake." He then points towards you and Kamilah. "And we have two weird little goth girls here. They probably wanna summon something evil."

Kamilah kicks his leg. "I'm small, but I am still stronger than you."

"Oh what, you gonna try and kill me in the woods again, Polly Pocket?" Rowan teases her.

"Ok you two," you say, stepping between them. "And no, Rowan, just because Kamilah and I were 'little goth girls' back in the day, that doesn't mean we summon demons."

"I'll summon a can of whoop-ass on him," Kamilah growls under her breath.

You sigh and shake your head. Inside the cafeteria, there's a spread of snacks and drinks. Harun is blending something, and Big Billy comes out of the back with huge plates of raw meat.

"Are you still vegetarian?" Rowan asks.

You shrug. "Not really. When I moved to college, I really couldn't afford it. I eat chicken and fish, but not really any red meat."

"There's chicken," Canvas pops up behind you. "I also remembered how much you liked my Mom's grilled eggplant, so Billy has some of that too."

"Oh my god, you're still in love with her," Rowan snickers and Kamilah drives her elbow into his side.

Your cheeks start to burn as you look at Canvas. His face is red too, and he ducks his chin down. "God, Rowan," he huffs. "That was high school!"

Rowan is bent over the table. "I think Polly Pocket broke my ribs," he wheezes.

After eating and having a drink, you leave the cafeteria and head down towards the lake. You sit on the dock, watching as the moon glows over the water. You hear someone walking on the dock, and you look up to see Canvas.

"There you are," he says, taking the seat beside you.

"Were you looking for me?" You ask.

He shakes his head. "No, just noticed you had left the cafeteria." He turns and looks at you, his long hair falls off his shoulder. "Was everything ok?"

You nod and pull your knees up to your chest. "Everything was great. The eggplant was really good."

"You had some?" He says with enthusiasm.

You chuckle and beam at him. "Yeah."

He looks up at the sky, and it's quiet for the moment. The lapping of the water at the dock and the hollow sound of the canoes as they brushed against the shore mingle with the crickets and bugs in the forest.

"Ignore Rowan, by the way," he gasps. "He's my cousin, sure, but he doesn't know what he's talking about!" Canvas sounds like he's rambling. "I mean, uh, what he said back in the cafeteria. I don't," he scoffs and laughs. "I don't love you. I mean I care about you, but uhm-" he coughs and clears his throat.

"I know half of what Rowan says is hot gas," you say to him. "It's ok." You reach over and pat Canvas's hand. "It's been a long time since high school."

"Yeah, uhm-" Canvas clears his throat again. "How's your Mom doing?" He asks. "I saw her and Mrs. Locklear shopping the other day."

"Oh, she's fine," you reply. "And Grandma is the whole reason I got my job in the first place."

Canvas grimaces. "You call Mrs. Locklear grandma?"

"Not to her face," You shake your head. "Oh god, she'd kill me."

He chuckles. "Oh, that's right, your cousin is married to Principal Theo." He then sighs and stretches out his legs. "Do you plan on staying at Hearthway Elementary?"

"It's nice," you reply. "I didn't go to school for teaching elementary, but it's actually really fun. I think I'll try and stay as long as I can. Maybe move up to the college one day, teach my students again there," you chuckle.

"You're a Locklear," Canvas murmurs. "You belong here."

"By name. Mom was adopted," you correct.

"You're more like Mrs. Locklear than anybody I know," Canvas replies. "Hearthway Hollow needs someone like that."

You shrug. "I'm not a werewolf," you reply. "No matter what my name is or who my grandmother is, it doesn't change that fact."

"Hey," Canvas smirks. "You're more werewolf than I am. Being a wolf doesn't come from growing fur and big bad teeth. It comes from the heart."

You snort and laugh. "Oh my god, that speech that Mr. Givings gave!"

Canvas cackles. "He still gives it at graduation."

"Oh my god, no!" You double over laughing.

You continue to talk late into the night. When you start to yawn, Canvas stands up and offers his hand to you. "I'll walk you back to Dingo Cabin," he says.

You grab his hand and walk with him back to the campgrounds. He bids you goodnight and then scampers back to his own cabin, which is also his house.

The next day, the campers arrive. You and the other cabin leaders all wait to collect the campers assigned to your cabins.

You have two of your students, Billie, who is Big Billy's granddaughter, as well as the heir to Hearthway Hollow, Eve.

"Dad!" Eve whines as he walks her towards the camp. "I wanna go! Let me go!"

"No way, young lady," Adam says. "I am not letting you go just yet. This is your first time away from home."

"Adam," Mabel scolds him. "We've been over this, she's going to be fine. You've pestered poor Canvas enough."

"She's only seven!" Adam whimpers.

"Hi," You wave as Eve tries to escape her father to get to you.

"Ms. Locklear!" Eve squeals excitedly. "You're here too?" She looks exactly like Adam when she gets excited.

Mabel grabs Adam's wrist. "See? She has her favorite teacher here. Let her go."

Adam whimpers and kneels down, pulling Eve into a big hug.

"You'll be ok, Daddy!" Eve pets the top of his head. "You're a big boy."

"Have fun," Mabel tells her as she manages to drag Adam away.

Once everyone has arrived, you take your group of six girls to the Dingo Cabin. You get them settled and help them select their bunks.

"Ms. Locklear," Eve calls from her top bunk. "Since we're in Dingo Cabin, does that mean we get to eat babies?"

You stare up at Eve. "Where did you learn that?"

There's a knock at the door and Canvas steps in. "Hello, Dingo Cabin! Is everyone excited to start camp?"

Five of the girls cheer yes excitedly, one scoffs a deadpanned no. Since this girl is your student, it's all you can do to keep from laughing.

Canvas, knocked off his rhythm a little, tries to keep up the pace. "That's great! Once you all get settled, we're going to all meet at the cafeteria for lunch and to go over safety guides, rules, and our itinerary for the week. If you have any questions, ask your cabin leader."

The girls all giggle as Canvas leaves.

The first day goes smoothly, during lunch the campers are told what to do in case of emergency and other various rules about the camp. This included no swimming or going near the lake without a counselor present and various other things.

It takes you a while to get the girls quiet and into bed, but soon the cabin is quiet, and the girls are all snoring peacefully. Come morning, you get the girls up for breakfast. But once you step outside, you find something waiting on you.

"Ms. Locklear!" Eve gasps. "Is it dead?"

"Is someone being courted?" Another girl squeals.

"Girls," you chuckle as you pick up the rabbit. "It's just a little rabbit," you reply. "It probably came from the woods and-" you notice a ribbon tied around its neck. Attached is a card with your name on it.

The girls all squeal and bounce around. "Ms. Locklear's getting courted! Ms. Locklear's getting courted!" They start chanting.

"Girls! Girls! Hush!" You try to get them to be quiet.

"What's this I hear?" Rowan chirps as he and his cabin walk by. "Someone's getting courted?"

"Get out of here!" You snap at him. You make sure the girls get to the cafeteria, and then you take the rabbit to the little farm on the campsite where there are goats, chickens, and rabbits. You set the rabbit in the enclosure.

You go back to the cafeteria and get in line for food.

Canvas is serving out the food, and when you come up, he grins. "Hey, I got something lucky for you," he says.

"Oh," You gasp.

He places a mini box of Lucky Charms cereal on your tray. "Get it?"

You look up at him. "Really?"

Canvas just smiles and giggles.

You go and sit down with the other counselors, taking your milk and box of cereal. You look up, noticing most of the other counselors are looking at you. You huff, knowing this is going to be an awkward camp experience.

That afternoon, after swimming, as you bring the girl's back to the cabin to change, you find a small wooden rabbit on your window. You take it off the sill and look it over. You smile softly to yourself as you examine the hand-carved charm.

The next morning, the girls are all clamoring and awake before you are. They're excited to see what else you've gotten as part of courtship. To their disappointment, there is nothing. You had already gotten it. When you woke up, there was another carved charm on your window. This time, of a little bird.

That evening, as the campers sit around the fire making s'mores, you help the girls roast their marshmallows. You reach down to get some more and see your bag is gone. You look up, seeing Canvas walking away from you.

"Ms. Locklear! He stole the marshmallows!" Eve calls out.

Canvas gasps and turns around. "Tattletale."

You hold your hand out. "Canvas," you fuss at Canvas. "You think you're invisible or something. Give those back."

He tosses the bag back at you. "I would have gotten away with it, too, if it weren't for those meddling kids."

The girls giggle and Eve gasps. "Are you the one who likes Ms. Locklear?"

You grimace and wait for the flood of kids squealing and gasping. It was bad enough they knew you were being courted here, but now there was speculation.

"Now, now kids," Canvas chimes. "Do you think I could actually be that smooth? After all, she's a Locklear. That's scary enough!"

The kids all giggle and thankfully that calms them down.

That evening, after the girls go to sleep, you leave to help clean up after the s'mores feast. There is a huge mess left over that needs to be cleaned up before animals in the woods smell it.

"Hey," Kamilah whispers to you. "We're all going for a night swim. Want to join?"

"Oh," you look around. "Is that ok?"

Kamilah nods. "It's just right over here, and Dad is going around keeping an eye on things. Let's have a little fun while we're here."

You end up going with Kamilah and the others to the lake. You climb up a path where there's a rope swing. They swing out and leap into the water. Some shift, turning into their were forms to swim and play.

It's your turn to swing, so you take hold of the rope, and you leap out. You swing over the lake and giggle. You then turn and see a wolf on the cliff where you jumped from. They have long, shaggy fur that's a shimmery blonde. You gasp and let go, falling into the water, hitting it harder than you meant to.

Someone grabs you, dragging you to shore after having hit the water so hard. "What do you think you are doing?"

You look up at the blonde were. "Canvas?" You cough. "Why'd you pull me out? I can swim, you know?"

"I uh-" he gasps.

"I haven't seen you like that since high school, it surprised me." You stand up and look out at the lake. He's dragged you to a cave off the cliff. Everyone else is still out swimming and having fun.

Canvas stands up, and something falls from the pocket of his shorts. You stoop down and pick up a small hand-carved charm of a wolf. You smile and look up at him.

"I knew it was you," you sigh.

He snatches the charm from your hand and clutches it to his chest. "No, you don't," he scoffs. "I just found this."

You look up at him. "Who else would it be?" You put your hand on his arm. "C'mon now. Just fess up." You hold your hand out.

Canvas grumbles and huffs. He places the charm in your palm. "Ok. Fine," he mutters. "I am trying to court you."

You smile at the wolf charm and look up at Canvas, His ears are down, and his tail tucks between his legs. You touch his arm again. "Hey," you whisper to him. "What's wrong?"

He tilts his head to the side. "I was wanting this to all go right," he confesses. "I had it all planned out. I was going to spend all this time trying to win you back and have you see the new me." He whimpers softly. "Instead, I still look like the same blundering idiot I was back in school."

You take his paw and squeeze it tight. "That's not true."

Suddenly, thunder booms and rain comes out of nowhere. Everyone heads back towards camp, and you run with Canvas. You end up at his cabin to escape the sudden deluge that hit the camp.

He fetches you a towel, and he starts a fire. "Thanks," You sigh as you dry out your hair.

"Do you want some dry clothes?" He asks.

You look down, still in just a wet bathing suit. "Yeah," you feel your cheeks burn. "I would really appreciate it."

He goes into his bedroom and gets you a shirt and a pair of shorts. You're a little bigger than Canvas, so the shirt is a little tight, and the shorts don't fit. So you sit there in just the shirt and the towel around your waist.

"You can stay here until the rain lets up," Canvas says. "If it stays, you can have my bed. I can run out and get you an umbrella from the cafeteria."

You shake your head. "Don't get yourself cold and wet again. This is fine." You lounge in front of the fire.

It's quiet for a long time, and then Canvas stands up and walks over, sitting down beside you. He cautiously puts his arm around you. You snuggle to him and lay your head on his chest. His heart is pounding hard in his chest, and it makes you smile.

"You aren't an idiot," you tell him. "Yes, you're clumsy, but you're not an idiot." You look up at him, seeing him blushing. "I'm glad it's you."

He swallows.

"I was always shocked you never courted me in high school," you admit.

He sighs. "I wanted to," he says. "I really, really wanted to. But you got into that great school, and you had to move away," he mutters. "I didn't want to ruin your chances by courting you. I told myself there would be someone else. I might find someone, you might find someone." He then huffs and leans his head back. "I just didn't want to ruin your life."

You kiss his cheek. "Thank you, I'm glad you didn't back then."

He tilts his head down. "And now?"

You kiss him and move into his lap. "Now is perfect," you whisper. You kiss him again, and Canvas wraps his arms around you. You pet up his chest, meeting each eager kiss and moving to straddle his lap.

Canvas's hand moves, cupping your ass and he gulps. "Sorry," he gasps.

You chuckle and kiss his neck, biting him. "It's ok. Go on."

He touches your ass again, squeezing this time and kneading his fingers in. "Oh wow," he whispers. He then moans and stretches his neck, allowing you more skin to bite and kiss.

You pant, lifting your head and looking into his eyes. "It's been a long time," you giggle.

"Yeah," he moans, moving so he's sitting up more. He kisses you again. "Not since prom night."

You take off the tight shirt, and his eyes bug slightly. "Oh wow," he whispers.

You giggle and press your bare chest to his. "It'll be better than prom night," you whisper to him. You kiss him, and he stands up, picking you up off the couch.

"Whoa!" You gasp, clinging to him. "A little warning next time!" He runs with you to his bedroom where he tosses you onto the messy bed. He tackles you, kissing you and running his hands all over your body. You loop your legs around his waist. He starts to shift and grow. His fur feels good against your bare, cold skin. His long, black tongue licks between your breasts and he growls softly.

"Is this ok?" He asks.

You touch his face and rub his ears. He whimpers softly, giving you great big puppy dog eyes. You smile at him. "Of course."

"Uhm," he swallows. "Ca-can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, what?" You pet his chest as he fidgets.

Canvas sighs and shakes his head. "Could you...could you use my real name?" He asks. "Not my nickname, but uhm..."

You sit up and kiss him softly. "I'm ready, Noah."

He whimpers softly and kisses you. He kisses down your body, moaning as his tongue laps at your skin. He's nestled between your thighs, kissing your mound and gently nipping at your belly. He noses between your folds, his tongue lapping up your cream.

You shiver and grasp your breast with one hand, the other hand grabs the back of his head, pushing him deeper. "Noah, that feels good."

He growls against you, his long tongue pushing inside and then swirling around your clit. His eyes flick up to you, glowing in the darkness. "You taste good."

You whimper softly and roll your hips. He presses deeper, using his tongue to tease and pamper your clit. You feel the heat of it pool in your belly and ripple out through all your limbs. You sigh and shiver as your legs start to tremble.

"Noah," you mewl.

He lifts his head. "Was that good?"

You swallow and catch your breath. "Where'd you learn that?"

He chuckles as he kisses back up you. "In all the right places."

You cling to him and feel his cock rubbing against you. You reach down, feeling the tip and the oozing precum. You spread your legs a little more and guide him into place.

"Wait," he pants. "A...a condom."

You giggle and kiss him. "This isn't high school, and we aren't in the back of your jeep," you tell him. You move a little, taking his tip inside you. "I've got birth control this time," you moan. "And we're in a big, comfy bed." You look up at him. "You get to enjoy all of me."

He swallows and slowly spears himself inside you. You feel him stretch your inner walls as he plunges deeper. Canvas's mouth hangs open, and he moans deeply.

"It's so tight," he pants.

You feel his knot at your entrance, rubbing against you and hitting your clit. "You're a big boy, Noah," you whisper for him.

He grunts and starts to move. He snarls and jerks, moaning loudly. He soon finds a rhythm, and you have to cling onto the headboard. He starts going faster once he knows what he's doing. The bed shakes and slams against the wall. You cry out, nearly howling as he drives deep into you.

"Noah," you mewl. "Your knot."

He growls and snarls, pushing harder and faster. You feel his knot start to ease inside you. You gasp, and your back arches off the bed as it locks into place. He howls loudly, bending his head back as he's entirely inside you.

He takes hold of you, touching your face and breathing slow. Locked inside, his movements have to be precise. You feel the thick knot grinding inside you. You can feel his heat as it pools in your belly. He moans and sighs, kissing you and sucking on your tongue.

You cling to him, panting and whimpering. The more he moves, the more you start to fall. The heat ripples through your body again and you claw down his back. You cry out his name, "Noah," several times.

He buries his face between your breasts, and you feel his cock throb. It twitches and spurts, filling you full of his cum. You both lay there, bathed in the moonlight from his window. You huff and puff, shaking and relaxing.

You giggle, and he chuckles. He lifts his head, and you both start laughing loudly. The bed suddenly topples as one of the legs gives out and you spill out onto the floor. You both only laugh harder.

"I can fix that," Canvas snorts.

You manage to stand up despite your jelly legs. He shoves some books where the leg of the bed used to be, and you both climb back onto the mattress.

He holds you in his arms and sighs. "Yeah, way better than prom night."

You giggle and kiss him. "I'm glad we got a redo," you tell him. "This was amazing."

"Amazing?" He cocks a brow. "Really? Would you say it was the best?"

You shrug. "I would, but maybe the best hasn't happened yet."

Canvas smirks and kisses you, pushing you back down into the bed. "You know, I recover pretty quick. What say we try for best?"

"We have work in the morning, and I'll need to leave early to get my clothes before I wake the girls." You pop his cheek. "But maybe after camp is over. I have all summer off, after all."

He grins and kisses you. "Ok, it's a plan."


	16. Big Billy the Boss Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Werewolf (feral) x Female Reader

Once upon a time, in a familiar place a long time ago there was a wolf and a doctor. Or well, that's the romantic way to start the story. The actual start is much more gruesome than that. I was young and angry, in fact, I was more animal than man. The wolf had taken over and I was a feral piece of shit. I don't remember much from back then aside from seeing her. I remember her eyes as clear as day. Her makeup was smudged, her eyeliner and mascara had melted into something of a raccoon mask. Not a very good look but I will always remember how taken I was by her.

Well, to properly begin we must go back a little further than me waking up to a hot doctor tying me to a bed. We must go back to when I was dumped at the edge of a small town. I was half dead, bloodied and bludgeoned and rightfully so. Remember I was a feral shit. I also didn't know when to quit, so being bloodied and near death, I'm still trying to start fights. Hearthway Hollow was on its way to becoming the legend it is today, back then it was something other weres laughed about. A town where weres and humans tried to live together in some sanctimonious harmony? Bullshit.

I needed no Alpha to tell me what to do, I didn't need Elders lording over me. Well, I thought that and I was pretty wrong. Weres are not animals, weres are mortals and human too. Now, mortals and humans are pretty dumb, unlike wolves in the wild they need a leader or at least a group of people who know better than your own dumbass to guide you the right way. I needed that back then and I still need it today, I am not ashamed of that need anymore.

Well, anyways, back to me being bloodied, stupid, and near death. I may have been hanging on by a thread but I was still trying to whoop ass. Now, back then, the Elder was fresh, young, and beautiful. She had recently taken over from the previous Alpha, Eva, her mother. Nora was a young first-time leader taking reigns from the mastermind of Hearthway Hollow. I was her first big decision. Being feral and an outsider I posed more problems than promises. And being one quick bite to the throat away from death it would be an easy choice you'd think. But Nora was kind-hearted, she was loving and trusting. She also had a three-year-old at home who was something of a tantrum-throwing tyrant. She looked at me and saw that three-year-old tantrum-throwing tyrant and she took pity on me.

"Take him to the hospital," Nora said with a cool voice.

Her husband, Abel, was holding me down with another wolf named Winona. "Are you serious?" Abel snaps at her.

"Look at him!" Nora scoffs and motions to me. "He's hurt! Of course, he's angry. Remember when Adam fell down yesterday and wouldn't stop biting you?" There are tears in Nora's eyes. "Don't you see your son there?"

Abel glares at her then looks down at me, my snarling face and mangled body. He sighs and shakes his head. "This is not a three-year-old going through a phase, love."

"Are you so sure?" Nora asks.

Winona is smiling the whole time, then again, she's always been a smug conveying harpy, which is why I still adore her to this day. "I think she has a point," she replies. "You forget, I was with your grandmother in days when this town may as well have been a mud pit had a music festival."

Abel grunts and looks back to Nora. "What should we do?"

"We need to get him to a hospital," Nora starts. "Get him patched up and calm. From there, we'll find a way to work with him."

I was knocked out by Winona's foot. When I came to I was looking into those raccoon eyes of the beautiful doctor. Apparently, I had been fading in and out of consciousness for hours and she had finally gotten me restrained to the point I couldn't move.

I snarl and snap my jowls at her and she just glares at me. She doesn't flinch, she doesn't budge. She gives me the death stare that still makes me quiver in fear and get a little hard to this day.

"You need to stop!" She scolds at me.

I was taken back for a moment and I watch her as she shakes her head and turns away. I lurch, trying to fight the restraints around me.

"Do you understand English at all or do I need to talk caveman to you?" She snaps at me, whipping around and wagging a pen in my face. "Ooga booga bad, hunga bunga hurt."

I growl low in my throat. "Fucking bitch."

"Oh!" She smiles. "He can speak!"

"Get me out of these!" I snarl, my lip curling over my teeth.

She hums and shakes her head. "No. I think I won't do that for a while." She picks up a syringe and taps it a few times. "Now, this might hurt." She smooths a cold, damp pad on my arm then jams the needle into me. I roar and writhe under the restraints and still, she doesn't budge. I then feel a warm sensation flood my body and I sigh as I fall back into the bed.

"You're almost cute," she scoffs.

"What'd you..." I gulp down a breath. "What'd you do to me?"

She shines a light in my eye and pulls my lids back. "I sedated you. Well, I've been sedating you but now it finally took. You're a very big boy." She then snorts and giggles.

"What?" I slur.

"Big bad wolf," she giggles then tightens up her face. "Sorry, not professional."

I grunt, not liking this sluggish and warm feeling in my body.

"You're alright," she whispers and smooths my hair away from my face. "You're safe and I'm taking care of you." I look up at her and with the light and the sedatives there's a glow around her and she looks sweet and comforting.

"I need you to trust me," she murmurs. She then squeezes my hand. "I'm Doctor Maria Harper," she says. "I'm here to help you."

I grunt and growl and I squeeze onto her hand.

"Do you have a name?" She asks.

I don't reply because I don't remember. I've been feral so long and doing what I please alone I just assumed I never had one.

She touches my arm where she jammed the needle. "Well, if you remember, tell me. Until then, I'll call you Billy."

I grumble and grunt until I fall asleep. When I come to the room is dim and dark. There's light coming from under a door and I hear the muffled voices of people outside. I hear snoring and turning my head to the side I see Maria asleep in a chair. Her hair is down and around her face. Her makeup has been washed off. Her scent is strong to me, she's all woman and I keep thinking to myself how nice it would be to bend her over and rut out all my frustration.

She stirs and her lashes flutter. She rubs her eyes and looks over at me. "Awake?" She stands up and comes to my bedside. "How do you feel today?"

I growl at her as she touches me. My body feels soft and weak. My arms are sore and at my core, I feel like I've been hit by a cement mixer. She touches my forehead and for a moment I feel better.

"You're a little warm," she murmurs. "That's to be expected after all the trauma you went through."

"Let me go and I won't rip your throat out," I snarl at her.

"Still on that?" She asks as she turns the light on. "You better be nice to me Billy, your life is in my hands."

For a few days, we go back and forth like this. I threaten and snarl at her, any time I need my restraints removed I lash out at her. She doesn't bat an eye. She takes everything I throw at her and lobs it right back at me.

One night I wake up, hearing something. It's not the muffled noise of the hospital, it's something else. I turn my head and see Maria exit the bathroom. She sniffles and wipes at her face. She's been sobbing in that bathroom for who knows how long.

"Were you crying?" I growl.

She gasps, the first time I've made her flinch. "You-" she swallows. "You're awake?"

I chuckle. "Did I make you cry?" I ask.

"Go back to sleep Billy," she murmurs.

I laugh and fidget against the restraints. "I can smell the salt of your tears. Come close and I'll lick them clean for you."

"Like I would ever dare get near that mouth of yours," Maria scoffs.

"Let me touch you," I whisper.

She turns to me, eyes serious. "What?"

I growl and roll my hips. "You're a woman and I'm a man, it's only natural. Release me and I'll drag you down into a pit of pleasure only a wolf can give."

She frowns, glaring at me. "Pig," she hisses at me and tears begin to roll down her cheeks again.

I frown. "It wasn't me," I whisper.

She wipes at her face. "Just go back to sleep!"

I suddenly feel as if my property has been stepped on and there is someone trespassing on what is mine. I feel an urge to kill like I've never felt before. The more tears Maria sheds the more I want to maim. "Who was it?"

"It doesn't matter?" Maria snaps at me.

"Let me hunt them," I snarl. "Let me bring you their eviscerated remains so you can see that they are nothing."

She turns and looks at me, sniffling and her tears glittering on her cheeks. I felt a pull at my heart as if she is squeezing it with her strong hands. I am drawn to her, I want her and I want to protect her. She walks over to my bedside and looks down at me, she strokes the hair away from my face.

"It's not worth it, Billy," she whispers.

I stretch my neck as much as the restraints will let me, I lick her cheek and taste the salt of her tears. She gasps softly and she chases after me. She kisses me, pressing her lips to mine. I feel a hunger in me I didn't know I had. I kiss back, growling hungrily as she returns it.

"Oh no!" She gasps and pulls back, cupping her hand to her mouth. "I shouldn't have done that?"

"Why not?" I growl. "It felt good didn't it?"

"Of course it did but just because something feels good doesn't mean you should do it!" She snaps at me. "Dammit Billy," she scoffs.

I chuckle. "You're cute when you're mad. I like it."

She frowns at me and it's then I know I want this woman forever.

The next week she works with me, removing my restraints and letting me walk around on my own. Until now I never realized how small she was compared to me. I tower over her, I could crush her with one hand. Yet she could easily do the same to me. I am nothing but a pet in her hand.

She gets me clothes and I can't remember the last time I wore clothes. I am introduced to Nora and the Elders again. I still have that urge to snarl and strike, but with Maria beside me I hold myself back.

I kiss Maria often, as much as I can. She tries to fight it but she wants it as much as I do. He soft moans and sighs are hard to fight. My urge to fuck is stronger than my urge to kill. She always stops me though and she gets made after each long kiss.

"I can smell you," I whisper in her ear.

"Well stop it, I'm not yours to sniff." She shoves me away.

I've been given a place to stay and where I can be monitored. Winona, or Mrs. Locklear as she insists I call her, is one of the Elders and one of the meanest bitches in town. I instantly liked her. I stayed in her basement and she locked me up each night just in case. Maria would then fetch me each morning, kissing me and both of us fighting our primal urges.

"Let me have you, Maria," I growl at her.

"No Billy," she whimpers.

"You have me," I say like a whining pup. "I am yours. I will be your slave, your toy. I just ask you say you are mine."

She touches my face. "My big, beautiful Billy," she whispers and kisses me. "I can't I just-" I kiss her, pressing her down into my bed. She doesn't fight me, she wraps her arms around me and meets my hungry, needy kisses. Before her, I never realized how starved I was for touch or affection. I needed her, body and soul, another hunger I would have never assumed existed in my huge, hairy body.

"Billy," she whimpers and shoves me away. She stands up and adjusts her clothes. "I can't stay here."

"Then let's go into the woods," I say excitedly. I stand up and put my hands on her arms. "I don't like it in here either. I'd much prefer to lay you on pine needles and take you in nature-"

She reaches up and touches my lips to silence me. "No, I mean...I'm leaving Hearthway Hollow."

My eyes widen and my heart sinks.

"I have to go back to school," she murmurs. "So the hospital can get the equipment it needs. I have a scholarship and-" she shakes her head. "This hospital needs so much."

I fall to my knees and wrap my arms around her. I rub my face against her chest and belly. She runs her fingers through my hair and scratches down my neck.

"I do love you, Billy," she murmurs.

"Then why?" I whimper.

"I don't want to make you wait," she says. "You can grow so much without me. I don't want to stop that." She steps away but I grab her back.

"I'll wait," I snarl. "And I'll show you."

She smiles softly. "Ok, Billy," she whispers. "Show me."

When she leaves I make plans with Nora and the Elders. They find me a job at the local hardware store. The old man who owns it doesn't seem to care much about my past but he works me like a dog. I find I enjoy it. I like the hard work and I like the old man's company. We bond and grow close as I work in his shop. I also save up what I have, I intend to show Maria what I am capable of. Six months never seemed so long before.

One day I go to Nora at her home. She invites me in and makes me coffee. He husband, Abel still hasn't come to fully trust me but he's kind all the same. Their son, Adam, is a hell beast. He screams and shouts and runs around naked like the world is going to end. At one point, while we are still trying to talk, I can tell Nora is at her wit's end. Abel is trying to calm Adam down and I offer my help.

"Do you mind if I try something?" I ask.

I take Adam outside and I shaft, changing into a werewolf before him. The lad looks terrified and awed. I don't mean to brag by any means but I am a pretty big guy, needless to say, my werewolf form is one of the biggest in town. I honestly could have eaten Adam as a three-year-old and not needed a drink to gup him down.

Anyways, I play with Adam until he passes out. I roll him and toss him about, letting him charge me and tackle me. The little shit nearly ripped my ear off but I managed to keep my anger in check. When he started to slow I still kept at him. Finally, he had to crawl inside to his mother and he passed out in her arms.

"Holy shit," Abel laughs. "I've never seen anyone keep up with him?"

"Can I hire you?" Nora teases as she rocks the pup in her arms.

Looking back, I still can't believe that little tyrant of a toddler is now the Alpha. It's hard to imagine Prince Adam so wild and obstinate, then again I'm sure they say the same about me.

"I want to join the pack," I tell her. "I want to stay here."

Nora sighs with relief. "I'm so glad to hear you say that."

Abel shakes his head. "You were right," he beams at his wife. "Holy shit were you right." He then looks at me. "I wanted you dead," he tells me bluntly. "Nora saw the good in you."

Nora beams down at Adam in her arms. "You reminded me of him. I couldn't look at someone like you and think you weren't worth saving." The grin she gave me still stays with me to this day. "Welcome home, Billy."

Not long after that, I move into the apartment above the hardware store. I also make plans to buy it from the old man, he sells it to me far too cheap but he told me it felt like he was selling it to family.

One night as I'm settling in for the evening, I've stepped out of the shower when there is a knock at the door. I open it and gaze down, seeing Maria standing there. She gazes up at me, eyes wide and her lips part slowly.

I grab her and drag her into the apartment. I can't stop myself from touching her and kissing her. I have to fight myself and I push her back.

"Hi, welcome to my uhm...my home," I swallow back the heart in my throat.

She's panting, clinging to my waist. In all the excitement my towel has fallen away and she's trying to hold it in place. "Yes uhm...sorry if I was interrupting."

"You could have burnt the place down and I'd be happy to see you," I murmur. Her cheeks burn and she helps tie the towel around my waist again. I grin down at her. "See anything you like?"

"Dammit Billy," she huffs.

"I know you saw something," I cup her cheek in my hand. "Don't deny it."

She huffs. "I missed you."

I wrap her up in my arms and bury my nose in her hair. It's been far too long since I had taken in her wonderful scent.

She touches me, her hands roaming my back and arms. She then combs her fingers through the thick pelt on my chest and stomach. She recoils a bit, regaining herself I suppose. I can't help but chuckle.

"I'm amazed," she murmurs. "Mrs. Locklear told me you bought the store!"

I nod and grin. "It's all mine, baby," I touch her cheek again. "Ours, if you want it to be."

"What?" She stares at me.

I frown at her. "I did this for you," I say. "I wanted to show you I wasn't some dog in the gutter. You said I couldn't continue to grow under you well, fuck you, you were wrong."

Her eyes widen. "Excuse me?"

"I grew because I wanted to provide for you. Like one of those damn courtship rituals. I may not have killed an army of deer but I fucking brought you something."

She presses her lips into a tight line and giggles. She reaches up, tugging me down to kiss me again. "I'm so proud of you Billy."

I wrap my hands around her hips. "I'm not letting you leave again." I snarl as I move her towards my bed. "And I'm not letting you leave this apartment until I've had my fill."

"Billy," she moans.

I shove her down onto the bed and I tug the towel away from my body. "Big bad wolf, remember?" I growl as I bare down on her, showing her my teeth and watching her shiver.

She swallows and touches me, running her hands down my body. "Very big," she coos.

I chuckle wickedly and kiss her. I rip her clothes away and hungrily feast on her warm, supple flesh. I lick and nip my way down her body until I am firmly planted between her ample thighs. I love the sounds she makes to this day as I eat her. Growling and snarling I devour her to her core and she loves it. Her taste is better than any meal I've ever had. Her cream coats my tongue as I lap at her. Her breath is heady and lustful, I could listen to her all day.

"Billy," she whimpers my name over and over. She tangles her fingers in my fur and then watches me as I rise up. Her eyes are wide as she gazes at the feral wolf she tamed.

"I want you, Billy," she mewls.

I smirk at her, kissing her lovingly. "What should I give?"

She reaches down, using both hands to stroke me. "All of you."

I shiver, my haunches trembling as she guides me into place. She loops her legs around me and tugs me closer. Her heat and wetness making my jowls hang loose. I roll my hips, planting myself inside her and feeling her squeeze around me.

"Does it hurt?" I moan.

"Big-" she moans. "You're so fucking big," her back arches and she claws at my back.

I chuckle, nibbling at her neck. "Do you like it?" I whisper to her.

"I love big," she pants. "Big Billy," she groans hungrily.

I groan as I begin to move inside her. She clings to me as if I'll leave but I never want to leave the comfort of her thighs. I want to remain buried in her forever. I still feel that way. I roll my hips, grinding inside her and feeling her tremble and squeeze. She moans my name often and begs more of me. I go faster, harder. I shake the bed so much it actually starts to fall apart.

I howl like a madman, like the feral beast I once was. She echoes my cries and shudders. Her body arches off the bed and her eyes roll into the back of her eyes. I know she is mine as much as I am her's. I push deeper, my knot urgent as her folds. She takes me and I lock into place. I grind inside her, making her wail and cry. She gasps my name as her inner walls clamp around me. I feel her surging and I can feel my own peak. I tremble, my haunches tightening and my legs shaking. I've never felt such a deep pleasure before.

She bites her lip as I fill her, my hot seed stuffing her already stretched walls. She moans and kisses me as I fall on top of her. I lay my heavy weight on her small body, nearly passing out in her arms.

"I love you," I moan.

"I know," she whispers.

It didn't take long after that for our daughter, Eleanora, Ellie for short, to come into the world. Now, I told her I came into this town because of Maria, I never had the heart to tell her the truth of the matter. My daughter and my mate are my world and I could not recall my feral days with any hint of warmth.

I'm a grandfather now, I own more than one business in town as well as quite a bit of property. Maria is the head of medicine at the hospital and I still love her more than anything. I still make love to her as if it is the first time, well, actually better than that if I have to brag.

Well anyways, I had always been excited to be a grandfather. Being a dad to Ellie was one of the best experiences in my life I knew being a grandfather would be just as good. My granddaughter is also named after me, so walking with her we are Big Billy and Little Billie. She's my pride a joy, bright blonde curls and deep brown eyes, she's amazing. She loves me more than anyone too. Well, Maria and I often babysit. I insist on it. Ellie and Jack had just picked Billie up from a long weekend with us. I'm relaxing, enjoying my beer and shuffling between channels.

"Babe," Maria purrs.

"Hm?" I grunt.

She moves up beside me and kisses my neck. Every hair on my body stands on end. "Are you busy?" She whispers.

I shiver, biting my lip and closing my eyes. "Not at all."

She chuckles and places herself in my lap. She kisses me and I growl as I kiss her back. I run my fingers through her hair and snarl as she bites my lip.

"What'd I do to deserve this?" I chuckle as I palm her rear.

She smirks up at me, still as beautiful as the day I met her. "It's Sunday," she purrs. "Don't you remember your promise?"

"You're usually not this eager for it," I say. "Well, not this early."

She straddles my hips and kisses me. "Let's just say I'm feeling frisky today."

I growl, kneading my hands into her hips. "That's my girl."

She kisses my neck and down my chest, she tugs up my shirt and kisses down my happy trail. I'm not in the shape I was in my youth. The belly may be pooched but I'm still as strong and virile as I was when I was feral. Her eyes flick up to me and she bites back a grin as she tugs down my pants.

"You're already hard," she growls. "Good boy." She pulls my cock out and kisses the tip. She licks down my shaft and moans.

I growl, panting as I watch her work me over. Her elegant, long fingers coiling around me and pumping me. She takes me between her lips, sucking and swirling her tongue around the tip. I cup the back of her head and tangle my fingers in her hair.

"Fuck, you're so good," I pant.

She pulls up, her tongue lolling out for a moment. "Years of practice, love." She smirks at her handy work and she rises up, stripping away her clothes. She's still beautiful. Supple hips and warm thighs. I kiss her thighs and nuzzle to her belly. I trace the cesarean scar there and look up at her. She bites her lip and scratches behind my ears as they grow into place. I start to shift as I kiss her. She grips onto my chest and moans softly.

"You're so gorgeous," I growl.

She smirks at me. "Are you sure you don't want some young pup instead?" She loops her arms around my neck.

"Why they fuck would I do that? I have a perfect mate, broken in and trained just right." I push my fingers between her thighs and feel her slit and rub her clit.

She scoffs. "You're the one whose trained," she kisses me again, moaning into my mouth as I push a finger inside her. She doesn't get as wet as she used to but it's still warm, wet and decadent.

I lift her up and carry her to the bedroom. I lay her down on the bed, kissing her as I place myself over her.

"Big bad wolf," she moans to me.

I chuckle and shiver my shoulders. "The biggest and the baddest."

Maria opens her thighs and hook sher leg around my hip. "For sure the biggest." She looks up at me and touches my face. "I love you so much."

I kiss her palm and each fingertip. "I love you too." I ease inside her, feeling her inner walls ripple around me. She gasps and shudder, clinging to my arms. I love the way she sighs and trembles, how she locks eyes with me as I move inside her.

How did I ever get so lucky to win over this gorgeous creature? This life? This bliss? I was a wild animal when I came here, rabid and mad. Now I'm a domesticated pup, well far from pup.

"Billy," she moans the name she gave me and I know she's achingly close.

I grin at her, smirking at how well I know her body. I slow my movements and grind inside her. "That's my girl."

She whimpers, sounding so young. "Billy don't stop," he nails dig into my arms. I love that feeling.

I kiss her and her lips part, she moans into my mouth as her back arches off the bed. She squeezes around me inside and she cries out loudly. I snarl, pressing my knot at her entrance.

"Too soon," she whines. "Too soon."

I easily push the knot inside her and she cries out again, her thighs quivering as I'm locked inside her. I growl, feeling my own urge come to its max. I grunt and snarl, grinding inside her as she tried to levitate off the bed. In a moment, I'll be a drooling loving mess. Bit right now I am my strongest. I feel the electricity surge throughout my body and I release my seed deep inside her. Maria gasps and pants, pulling me to her chest. I nuzzle to her breasts, kissing them and licking her neck.

"As always," she coos, "very well done."

I chuckle and pull her into my arms, her back to my chest. "Never a disappointing run?" I asks.

"Save for that time Ellie ran in on us," she chuckles.

"That was the day we had the talk," I laugh. I kiss the nape of her neck and bury my nose in her hair.

She strokes my hands and forearms as she relaxes into me, tangling her legs with mine. "Did you ever think you'd still be this way when you were young?" She asks.

I shrug. "I always assumed I'd be dead before forty."

"Even when we married?"

I sigh. "I wasn't really concerned with me. I was more worried about you and Ellie. I was worried about the town."

Maria glances back at me. "I was worried about you."

I smirk at her. "Why? What's to worry about?"

"You temper," she quips and it stings a little. "Your impulsiveness," she smiles as she says this. "I was worried you'd start something with one of these youngsters and realize you weren't the big dog anymore."

I huff and nip her ear. "I'll be ninety and still be the big dog."

"That too," she murmurs. "It's ok to not be that wolf."

I kiss her. "You don't have to worry about that, Maria. There are wolves out there like Jack, Harun, and Beau who will take my place one day. Hell, even that wacko Charlie or Anna have more fight in them than I do. When the world ends it will be them and Mrs. Locklear."

Maria chuckles and kisses me lovingly. "I'm sure you'll be lurking in the background somewhere. I know you."


	17. Andres the Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Ghost x Female Reader

No one had lived in the house for a long time after your grandfather passed your grandmother moved in with you and your mother. It had been left alone for years until your grandmother handed you the keys, telling you that you could have the place.

It was old, something your grandfather had inherited from his grandfather and so on and so on. It was on the outskirts of the Hearthway Forest and was a five minute drive from downtown Hearthway Hollow. You had grown up in Asheville, neighboring it, but you'd never actually visited before.

As you stand in the empty doorway, noticing that with years of abandonment there was more work to be done to this place than you had thought. You sigh heavily and set your things down, walking through the house to see what there was to it.

Most of the rooms were empty, a few had furniture covered and wrapped in plastic from when your grandmother left. The kitchen was nice and everything it still worked so you chose to sleep in the bedroom closest to it since the rest of the house seemed useless until you get to figure out what needed to be done.

Your first night there was quiet, you were always used to a loud house so while you thought you'd enjoy being alone you were realizing it wasn't all it was cracked up to be. You lay back in bed and stare at the ceiling, looking at the yellowed white paint and following a crack along the edge that seemed to follow the piping.

As your eyes begin to flutter and you drift to sleep you feel something brush through your hair. Opening your eyes you don't see anything, you swat in the case of bugs and then roll over in the bed and close your eyes again.

That night you dream someone is lying beside you, touching your cheek and smiling at you. They study your hands and touch it to their face. They seem lonely, aching to be touched, but no matter how hard you reach out to comfort them you can't move.

When you wake in the morning, you're tucked in. You don't remember even lifting the blankets last night when you laid down. You look at the ceiling, noticing that the crack you had seen last night is just...gone.

When you get up to go to the bathroom you notice that floors seem clean, which mopping was something you had planned to do that day, all day in fact. Touching the hardwood floors they felt positively polished. In the bathroom, it was cleaned too. The toilet had no rings and was pristine white. The sink was scrubbed free of all rust and mildew, and the mirror was no longer fogged over.

You were absolutely certain all of this were things written on your to-do list, yet all of it was done. Old houses often had spirits but rarely were they ever this helpful. If that were true, you reminded yourself.

As the week goes by, things like that keep happening. Chores get taken care of while you sleep, the house seems to come back to life and glow without you even touching it. At night you dream about a figure that touches you and whispers to you and you wish you could reply to them.

Finally one day you decide to stay up all night and catch whoever or whatever is responsible. You sit in the kitchen, staring out the door into the living room where you had planned to clean the fireplace and seal it off.

As the clock ticks passed one you hear what sounds like footsteps coming down the hall. You look up to the door and press your lips into a tight line.

"You should go to bed," the voice is gentle and deep, but you don't know where it's come from.

"What?" You gasp, jumping to your feet.

A shimmer appears in the doorway, almost like the light flickering but it takes shape and comes towards you. It looks like fog on a mirror, it's shaped somewhat solid as it comes to you.

"I didn't want to have to do this now but-" his voice cracks nervously.

"You've been here all this time?" You know you should be asking other things, freaking out even, but for some reason, that's all you can say.

He turns his head towards you, "you're not...well...screaming?"

"I'm honestly not sure what I should be doing," you walk around the table towards him.

He reaches out with a slow hand and brushes the hair from in your face. "You should go to bed then. You're probably exhausted."

"How can I sleep now?" You gasp. "I have so many questions!" You step closer to him and look up at him, he stands several heads above you. "Why have you been fixing the house?"

"Because of you," he replies quietly. He takes your hands into his. "I've been alone for so long, there was no reason to keep this house going. Then you came and..."

You're surprised he can touch you, he's cold and you can see your breath when he's close to you. His touch feels like cold glass and morning dew on the grass, but somehow solid. You squeeze his hands back.

"And?" You ask.

"I wanted to make you happy...I want you to like me," he confesses slowly, unsurely.

His words sound so sad, so pitiful. You wonder how long he's been alone in this house and how painful it must be. 

"Thank you," you smile at him. "And, I'm happy to have you here. You should have just introduced yourself."

He's quiet and then he chuckles softly. "I almost forgot," he says. "It's been so long." He tilts his chin up. "I'm Andres."

You beam up at him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Andres."

He sighs in relief and pulls you into a hug that's tight. You hug back, putting your arms around him, feeling what you could of his opaque form. After a moment he tugs you back into your bedroom and insists you go bed. He tucks you in and before he goes you swear you feel a kiss on your temple as you snuggle into the pillow.

The next morning he greets you the kitchen, having made you breakfast. He sits with you as you eat, overjoyed to simply do that. The more you two talk the less you notice he's actually some sort of spirit. He's a warm and friendly and you never realized how much you craved a friend around until now.

He enjoys touching you, at first, his touches were cautious and timid like stepping a toe into the water before jumping in. They grew though, soon he always seemed to have a hand on you. When you two grew closer he would hug and cuddle with you.

One night you ask him to stay with you.

"Really?" His voice cracks. "Are you sure?"

You nod and take his hand. "Stay with me tonight," you tug his arm to make him lean down and you kiss him. You feel his hands move around your waist and he lifts you up and sets you into bed.

"But I'm cold," his hand cups your cheek.

You shake your head, kissing his fingertips. "Did I ever say that?"

He kisses you again, your lips feel cool and damp, as he kisses down your neck you shiver. You wondered if a ghost could make love, but you were willing to find out.

You hitch up your leg and touch between your thighs. You grunt softly, feeling him watch you as you begin to touch yourself. He whimpers as he watches you, his hands on your thighs and spreading your legs so he can see more.

You moan for him, sliding your fingers along your folds and opening them so he can see every inch.

"Can I?" His voice sounds deeper than before.

You blush and nod, shyly pulling your hand away. You feel his cool touch as he mimics your fingers. He groans and trembles, pressing a finger inside you. You cry out and he pulls his hand away.

"Come back," you whimper.

"Sorry I thought...so....that felt good for you?"

You wiggle your hips, "you felt very good."

He pants, his breath coming out in thick white clouds that begin to fog up the room. He opens your thighs again and kneels between them, kissing down your stomach. You bite your lip and close your eyes, feeling his lips on your slit you softly moan.

He presses closer, his chill felt surprisingly good against your own heat. It feels strange, like rubbing up against a corner but also soft. He kisses more and groans, meeting your pleasured sounds as you begin to feel the heat grow in your belly. He presses something inside you and your back arches, feeling something slippery and cold inside you. It ached at first but as it moved inside of you, it brought a new pleasure to your body.

Your hips begin to shake and you pant, gripping to the sheets as your orgasm ripples through your body and crashes down. You fall against the bed and catch your breath. As he crawls on top of you to kiss you, you're thankful for his cool body. It feels so good on your heated skin.

"I love touching you," he murmured, his voice low and seductive.

"Touch me more," you beg. "If it feels good for you," you pet down his side.

You feel something rub against you, slicking itself in your wetness. "You're so warm..." He then moves you, turning you onto your stomach and pulling you to the edge of the bed.

"This will be better for..." his voice trails off and you feel his cold hands grip and knead your rear.

You moan softly into the blankets, his fingers slipping in you slit and then around your tight pucker. You flinch and push your ass out more to him, wanting his touch there. You felt something cold and slippery at your ass, something presses inside and then removes itself before pushing back in again. You whimper, it hurts at first but with each gentle push, it begins to feel good.

He's panting, the room dark with all the fog. He slowly eases inside and groans, pushing deep inside your ass. Your whimpers turn to moans, his fingers paying attention to your hot slit as his cock cool inside your ass. You feel something slippery with his touch, it begins to drip along your skin and down your sex. His ectoplasm.

He begins to move faster, harder, pushing you hard against the bed and rattling it as he pants and groans. His voice seems to echo and vibrate in the thick fog. You moan and cry into the sheets, letting him use you.

You feel a pulse, a throbbing, his cock inside you stuffing your ass full of his ectoplasm. You grunt and sigh, wiggling so he released every little drop inside of you. Before you can turn to smile at him you feel him push inside your slit.

"Hey, what-" your voice is cut off as he presses something thick and wonderfully filling inside of you. You grunt and giggle at the feeling of being stuffed so full in both holes.

"Don't...don't you need to...to rest?" You coo, hoping he said no.

"I don't need rest at all," he answers, breathing against your ear. "I won't stop until you want me to."

You bury your face in the sheets as he begins to fuck you so hard the bed shakes again. You feel pummeled by a hard wind, your body utterly pleasured and filled with lust. His ectoplasm leaks and gushes from both holes. You tremble and shake, crying out as he brings you over the edge.

Eventually, you have to tap out. With a weak hand, you wave for mercy and you collapse onto the bed, breathing hard and wheezing, your body slippery from sweat and ectoplasm. He pulls himself from you, moaning happily. You feel stuffed full with him still as it leaks down your legs.

You're grateful as he takes you to the bathroom and sets you in a steaming hot tub. You grunt a thanks and lay there until your sense come back to you. He's sitting at the other end of the tub, rubbing your feet and legs.

"I can't see your face," you pant, "but I know it must be smug."

"Maybe, but I am awfully pleased. It's been so long I've felt so good."

You coax him to your end of the tub and rest against him, the room filling with steam. "I have to admit, that's the best I've ever felt," you look up at him. "But I am worried."

"About?"

"Your...stamina," you blush. "You never wear out."

"I'm sort of a ghost so I have no limit," he replies, sounding embarrassed. "I could fuck you to death, is that what you're worried about?"

You laugh and kiss his neck. "I know you wouldn't. We were both a little pent up this go but, maybe next time we can be less...primal more, loving."

"I can do that," he squeezes you tight and nuzzles the top of your head.

You wake up the next morning to coffee and breakfast waiting on you, as well as a kiss from Andres.

"Did you sleep well?" He asks.

You stretch and your back pops. "Very well," you yawn. You take your coffee and sip it, enjoying the richness of it. "I had a good reason for the deep sleep."

Andres is quiet and he chuckles quietly. "You didn't move but you did-" he stops when there is a knock at the door.

You go to the door, peeking out and seeing a towering man standing there. He's like a wall made human and covered in dark hair. "Can I help you?" You ask.

"I noticed someone was living here," he says with a gruff voice. He looks around from the open door. "I was going to ask if you needed help fixing up this place, but it seems you've got it covered." He says.

You smirk. "Oh yeah, i got some help already."

"I'm Big Billy," he says. "Welcome to Hearthway Hollow."


	18. Beau the Tender Hearted Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Werewolf x Female Human

I came to Hearthway Hollow a long time ago, about ten years or so I guess. I wasn't exactly the kind of were that belonged in such a nice place like this, I still feel like I don't. I was cast out of my last pack, my pack actually. I had been an Alpha but I let someone I trusted get the upper hand. I was beaten and left for dead, my family and my pride taken from me. I had no dignity left and was willing to die. I thought I had seen an angel at one point but it just turned out to be Adam, the Alpha of Hearthway Hollow. Well, back then he was just a kid, he took me to his mother who was the Alpha at the time. They took me in and saved my life, I can never repay their kindness.

Hearthway Hollow is a strange place to weres who are on the outside of it. Most packs and most weres don't have these customs. I know there are places that have taken their example, and those places are growing. Yet here in Hearthway Hollow the atmosphere is always calm, even where there is some sort of upheaval happening. Big Billy, who I consider a great friend, always seems to be at the epicenter of some drama. His daughter, who helped me open my business, recently gave birth and there was nearly a massive fight at the hospital. Billy's nephew was courted by a werewolf who was a stray, wandering in with no business here, that was a whole to-do.

Ever since I was beaten to a pulp and discarded by my old pack I supposed you could say I was broken. Despite my appearance, I'm one of the more timid members of the pack here. I'm nearly the size of Big Billy, but twice as scarred. The only time I've ever gotten into a fight while here in Hearthway Hollow was when Jack, Big Billy's son-in-law, tried to attack Adam. I swatted him away like a fly and even then I got scared. Needless to say, with my business and demeanor the old women of the town love me. I own a craft shop, mainly focusing on fabric crafts. My biggest seller is my homespun yarn. I also have a small farm where I raise sheep and alpaca. In a town full of weres who hunt to show off to their loved ones having a farm is tricky. Luckily they know better than to take any of my precious flock.

I've never tried to court, to be honest, I've always been afraid to. I was rejected by own own family and as much as you try to heal that leaves scars deeper than the ones left on the flesh. I've loved deeply and it got me nothing but left for dead. Even if I do hold an attraction to someone here in town.

She comes into the store often, at least once a week. She buys my homespun yarn and maybe a few other supplies. I knew my feelings for her the moment she first walked through my doors. Adam was right when he said it would be instant and that you would know deep in your heart it is right. I did, for certain. She's lovely, soft and curvy. She looks like a Renaissance painting, only prettier.

I'm afraid though I scare her whenever she comes in. I go into shock and lock down when I see her. I'm afraid all I do is stare at her, and given how I look I know that can be scary. She still smiles at me and compliments the yarn. My heart wants to explode anytime our hands touch.

"That Shauna is such a sweetheart," one of the knitting club members sighs.

I have a section of the store made up so people can come in and teach sewing or knitting or whatever. Some of the old ladies even like to just sit in the store all day and do their thing. I call them the Knitty Club.

"I hear she's moving," another member sighs.

I feel my whole body go cold.

"Is that right?" The first says.

The second nods. "I heard she got a better job offer in a state over. She said she hadn't considered it because she loves the town so much but she feels maybe a move would be good."

Moving? No. That's can't be! What am I going to do? I don't want her to go. I love her. Oh shit, I've never admitted that before. I guess I can't just sit on my hands anymore and glare at her while she shops. I need to stop letting my cowardice get the best of me. Tonight. I'll start courting her tonight.

That evening the moon is high and it makes hunting easy, well it would if I was going hunting. Instead, I sheered my sheep and collected all their wool. I was lucky I had wool stocked up. I then took the wool and left it on her doorstep. As I placed it there, I could smell her. Her sweet fragrance washes over me and I swoon. I need her to stay, I want her to be with me. I won't back down from this.

The next day, Shauna comes in carrying two big trash bags. Seh hefts them on the counter and she laughs. "Ok, this is going to seem weird." She opens the bag and inside is the wool I left.

"Oh," I gasp, "do you not want this?"

"Of course I do!" She gasps. "I mean," she blushes and her little smile makes me melt. "This was left for me this morning. I guess it means a courtship is starting, right?" She glances up at me and I wonder if she's on to me.

"They just know you well enough that wool is what you'd want."

She beams. "I do love it, but I don't have the means to turn it into yarn. Could I pay you or even trade to get you to help me?"

I bite my cheek and nod. "Sure. Uhm...you can trade if you'd like?"

"I could make you dinner or something? Several dinners I suppose. I guess this would be a lot of work." She fidgets where she stands.

"Oh uh-" I can feel my entire body burn. "Dinner? Suh-sure."

The old ladies of the Knitting Club are tittering and watching with their beady hawk-eyes. I would expect this but Mrs. Locklear is among them today and she's the eyes and ears of this whole town. After Shauna leaves she comes up beside me and beams.

"About fucking time, kid." She pets my arm. "You've been eyeing her like a steak for years. Adam will be happy."

"Adam is always happy," I grumble as I take the bags of wool and set them in the back.

Mrs. Locklear grins. "You do know Shauna is a professional chef right? You're in for one hell of a meal."

I grumble under my breath. "I know."

"You know what that also means right?" She reaches up and pinches my ear nearly bringing me to my knees. "She's the best damn chef in this entire town. She happens to be the chef at my favorite restaurant," she snarls at me. Now I see why she's just as feared as Big Billy in this town, she's horrifying. "If my favorite chef leaves this town I will eat you for dinner. Got that big boy?" She releases me and I whimper, cupping my hand around my ear.

She rolls her eyes. "Puppy dog eyes don't work on me. I basically raised Adam and his puppy dog eyes are fifty times more powerful than yours. You treat Shauna like a motherfucking goddess. You worship her like she deserves. Better yet you love her as much as I know you do." She pets the top of my head, ruffling my hair. "Good luck."

I go to Shauna's that evening for dinner. Already I can smell her amazing cooking. Once she opens the door, I'm floored. The scent of her cooking, as well as just her own scent, makes me swoon.

"Hi!" She nearly bounces. "Come on in. I've got wine chilling." She's wearing a cute apron that has pawprints all over it. Her hair is up and she's wearing makeup I've never seen her wear before. She skips back into the kitchen and takes the bottle of wine from an ice bucket. She holds it up to me.

"I can't get this out. I've been waiting for you to come and open it."

I bite my cheek and nod. "Ok," I murmur. I take the opener and uncork the wine. I notice her eyes on me, specifically my arms. There's a slight smirk on her lips. She then takes the bottle, brushing her fingers along mine. She pours a glass.

"Thanks again for helping me," she says.

"Oh uhm, don't think twice." I lift the glass up. I'm not much a wine drinker but I won't turn away anything she gives me.

Shauna takes a sip and sighs. "This is good." She turns back to the stove and returns to her work. "Sit down, get comfy. It's almost done."

I sit at the table and see she has candles lit. Is she intending this to be romantic? Have I been caught?

She comes to the table, placing down a basket of rolls and a salad before me. She's removed the apron and I see she's wearing a form-fitting dress, showing off her ample curves. She tries to cover it with her hand, but the dress shows off the pooch of her bell as well. A deep, dark thought gnaws at the back of my mind telling me to nuzzle and kiss that pooch.

She sits down, smiling at her salad and throwing some pepper on it. "I'm letting the meat rest before I serve it."

"Meat?" I ask, taking a first bite of the salad. It has berries and goat's cheese and it's the best salad I've ever had.

She smirks. "I figured a big, strapping...man like you would enjoy a good steak. I know I do," she giggles.

For a moment I thought she was going to say wolf. "That's very kind of you. I would have been happy with a dinner of cold cuts and cheese."

She scoffs. "As if I'd do that. I have to admit I am trying to show off a little."

I lick my lips, the vinaigrette is sweet and tangy and I think that's exactly how she tastes. She takes my empty plate and goes back into the kitchen. My eyes lock on her rear and legs, gazing over them and hungering more for them than steak.

She comes back, setting the heavy plate in front of me. The steak is massive and the vegetables on the side only enhance it.

"Adam picked these out for me," she says. "I went to him and asked him what would suit you."

"He wasn't wrong. Then again, you could have cooked anything and it would have made me happy."

She sips her wine and her cheeks are bright red. "Well, like I said, I'm trying to show off."

I dig in, barely talking for a long while. She eats slower than me and I feel a bit embarrassed I've devoured almost all my steak in the time it took her to eat a corner of it.

"Thanks again," I murmur. "You didn't have to do all this. I would have spun the wool for you for free."

"I couldn't let you do that. After all, you sheered and cleaned it before you brought it to me." She sips her wine.

"It's second nature to me I can just do it and-" I freeze. Oh fuck, she knew.

She stands up, walking around the side of the table and she tilts my chin up. She kisses me and her lips are so soft and warm I could die. She pulls back, gazing at me with lidded eyes. She swallows and clears her throat.

"I knew it," she kisses me again and this time I grab her. I pull her down into my lap and kiss her hungrily. She moans softly biting my lip and stretching her neck to expose more skin to me. She whimpers softly as I look into her eyes.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"You left wool for me, it wasn't that hard to figure out." She kisses my cheek and neck and pets down my chest. "I was so glad it was you."

"Really?" I gasp.

She nods, smiling at me. "Why do you think I come into your shop once a week?"

"To buy yarn?"

She chuckles. "I don't need that much yarn! I have so much stockpiled I could start my own shop." She grins and kisses me again. "I came in to get my fix of the big, strong wolf who sells the yarn." Her fingers trace along the scars on my face and neck. "I've always liked you."

I meet her kiss again, eager to get as many as I could. "I've always liked you too."

"Is that why you were always glaring at me?" She coos.

"Yeah uhm," I clear my throat. "Sorry about that."

She smirks, biting my ear. "It's ok. It was a smoldering sort of glare. Kind of sexy."

I shiver and rub my hands along her side and back. She's soft and warm and I wanna bury myself in her. I kiss her neck and down her chest. The deep plunge of her neckline gives me enough room to nuzzle between her warm breasts.

"Hey," she giggles, rubbing the top of my head. "Oh, ears?"

I've already started to shift, unable to hold back the animal anymore. I growl and her body trembles. She leans into me and tugs down her dress a little, letting her breasts spill out for me. I kiss and nuzzle, hungrily nibbling and licking them. She moans softly, her fingers combing through my fur.

"Beau," she whimpers my name and I am all but done for. She slips from my lap and stands before me as she drops her dress to the ground.

"That fucking steak sucks compared to you," I growl, standing up and towering over her.

She gazes up at me, a touch of shock on her face when she sees the massive wolf I've become. "It was good steak though, right?"

I kneel down, licking her cheek and neck. I growl as I nibble her shoulder, my claws wrapping around her hips and kneading into her plush rear. She mewls and places her palms on my chest.

"It was the best steak. It still doesn't hold a candle to you."

She wraps her arms around my neck. "Flatterer."

I lift her up and she directs me to her bedroom. I lay her on the bed and gaze down at her as she poses for me. She blushes, laying her hand on her belly. I push it away, nuzzling and kissing it, revealing in her soft skin.

"You're in such amazing shape," she purrs.

"So are you," I growl, kissing her thighs and nuzzling them.

"Round is a shape," she jests.

I glare up at her. "You have curves to die for. Don't mock yourself."

Her cheeks burn as she sits up, kissing me and stroking down my chest. She gasps, lips parting as she fingers touch my cock. "Buh-big." Her small hand can barely wrap around it. She strokes slowly, easing herself down and lick the pointed tip. I growl, trying to keep myself from shaking as she licks me from tip to knot.

"Very big," she then smirks. "My big bad wolf."

I grunt, bucking my hips and I press inside her mouth. She moans softly, lapping me up and taking more of me between her lips. She slurps and I growl, my claws grasping her hair and pulling. She slurps and moans before she pulls back. She licks her lips and wipes her mouth, panting from her efforts.

"My turn," I snarl, pushing her down onto the bed.

She rolls onto her belly and lifts her hips in the air. She reaches back, opening her dewy lips for me. I kneel, biting her soft rear before lapping along her creamy slit. She gasps and shivers, burying her face into the blankets. I lick her up, and indeed she is tangy and sweet. She's potent and I am drunk on her already.

Shauna cries out, her thighs trembling as my hunger grows. I lap her up, slurping and snarling. Her cream is thick and warm and I want more. She cries out, her back arching as her inner walls contract and squeeze around my tongue.

I pant as I pull back, her sticky cream stringing from my lips. I sit up and bend over the top of her. "Is it alright?" I rub myself to her, coating my aching cock with her cream.

She nods, still trying to catch her breath. "Oh please," she mewls. "You better!"

I chuckle and nibble her shoulder. "I will, love." I drag my teeth down her back as I guide myself at her entrance. "I'll give you my best." I plunge deep, stretching her tight walls around me.

She moans loudly and her fists grip onto the sheets. "Oh fuck-" her voice chokes off.

I bite the back of her neck as I make my few thrusts inside. Her tight walls make room for me while still squeezing me needily. It's the best sensation in the whole world. So warm and wet and no all mine.

"Big-" she whimpers. "Big bad wolf," she mewls. "Mine."

I chuckle. "All yours," I kiss her cheek. "This big bad wolf belongs to you now."

"Anh-" she whimpers. "Beau, harder," she reaches back, her hand touching my leg. "Go harder, please," she begs needily.

"Harder?" I grip her hips in my claws and I hold her still. I roll my hips slowly before giving in to her commands. I slam into her, shaking the bed and making it buck against the wall. She wails in pleasure, nearly howling. She'll make such a good wife. She pants lewdly as my thighs slap against her rear. She grunts and mewls, barely able to speak any words. I'm panting as well, my tongue hanging out as my pleasure grows. She feels so good, so powerful, I feel the old Alpha in me returning.

Shauna looks back at me, her expression is drunk with lust. "Your knot," she mewls. "I want your knot in me."

I grunt, biting my cheek as I still myself. I gaze into her eyes, watching her expression melt even further as I start to push my knot inside. She cries out, gasping for breath. Her inner walls vibrate around me. Once the knot is locked into place I feel I won't last much longer.

She squeezes around me and starts to move herself. She eases back and wiggles herself. I grind inside her, barely able to move not that I'm locked firmly with my knot. She pants and sighs thrust back and shoving me deeper.

"Beau," she whimpers. "Beau!" She cries out my name.

My peak is building and I know I am not long for this world.

"Cum," she mewls. "Cum for me!" She grunts and moans, groaning as her cream coats my cock and drips along my sack.

I do not last and my release is blinding. It is sharp and takes my breath and I howl out so loud I deafen myself. I stuff her full, filling her with my thick, warm seed. She groans and giggles, sighing in content as I collapse on top of her. I kiss her neck and shoulder, lavishing in this afterglow. I've never felt so alive and yet so exhausted. I feel so amazing.

"Mm," she moans, rolling over as I slip from inside her. "You weren't holding back were you?"   
"Sorry," I grunt. "I couldn't help it."

"I take it as a compliment," she kisses me. "Next time, we'll have to do it properly and go into the woods."

I shiver. "Don't do that to me. I'm not well yet."

She chuckles and snuggles up to me. "Sorry I couldn't hold back. I've been waiting on this for so long. I never thought I'd be courted."

"What?"

She looks sad for a moment. "I saw so many of my friends get courted. I've been in this town for so long and it never happened to me." She runs her fingers through the fluff of my chest. "That's why I was considering taking that other job offer."

I kiss her. "You can't," I growl. "I love you."

"Why did you never do anything until now?" She pouts.

I huff. "I'm not a big bad wolf," I mutter in shame. "I'm a coward. I was so afraid I'd be rejected by you I didn't want to risk it."

She kisses me. "Beau," she whispers. "I would never reject you. You're so sweet and amazing. Anyone who would turn you away is an idiot."

I chuckle. "You'd be surprised."

She kisses me again. "I love you. I do."

"So you won't move?"

She giggles. "No. I won't. I never wanted to anyway. I love it here." She smiles up at me. "Now, I know why I always belonged here."

"Tell me again," I whisper in her ear. "Where you want me to take you."

She squeals and giggles. "You are bad! I thought you said you needed to recover?"

"I'm a fast healer," I snarl. "And I've been starved. Now that I have a proper meal on my plate how the fuck am I supposed to not eat it?"

"Mm," she groans as I kiss her chest and nuzzle to her breast. "Wuh-well...when you put it like that."

I smirk at her. "It's ok to say no."

"But I'm saying yes," she grins. "I'm hungry too."


	19. Angelo the Cop Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Werewolf x Female Reader (both POC)

I'm usually not one for grand adventures or even spontaneity. I have lived in the same place all my life. I grew up in Baltimore, never wanting much else outside of that life. For the most part, I was happy. I had a nice job in a bakery that was consistent and paid well. I had also found someone I thought was the love of my life. Well, things aren't always black and white. Turns out, love is not a one-way street. It is not paved in gold and the signs are not always glaring red flags. Also, when you're wearing rose-tinted glasses, the red flags just look like flags.

I had a son and at that moment I knew true love. I have never loved something so much in my entire life as I love that boy. He came out the same deep chocolate color as me. If you pressed our arms together you couldn't tell we were separate people. The nurses would coo and murmur over him, admiring how pretty his skin was. It was also when Michael was born that I started realizing how much better the two of us deserved. His father barely paid him any attention, which to me, was insane. Couldn't he see what a remarkable boy Michael was?

I tried leaving him several times but for some reason, I always went back. I suppose I felt guilty. I held hopes it would get better and that he would turn around. But one day, I finally had enough. He came home drunk and demanded things from me. I fought him though and that night I took Michael and me out of that home. For a while, I stayed with my family who had a nice place in the country. Michael loved it. He loved chasing fireflies at night and he would scream any time she saw a squirrel he was so excited. It was then I knew what my next move was.

With some help from my family, we found a house for sale. We traveled there to look at it and talk with the realtor. The town it was in was called Hearthway Hollow, needless to say, I fell in love with that place at first sight. I suppose love, at first sight, isn't such a fairy tale after all.

Downtown was as picturesque as you could get. All the buildings were made from red brick and there were flowers and plants everywhere. There was a massive park with an exceptional playground. I researched the school while I was there and met with the principal to ask questions. Michael and I then went on to have lunch at a charming little deli. The man behind the counter looked like some damn angel. He gave Michael a coupon for a free ice cream cone at the shop next door.

"Are you vacationing?" He asked as he wrapped up our leftovers.

I smile down at Michael who is bouncing in extreme excitement at the prospect of free ice cream. "We're actually meeting a realtor today," I reply with a smile. I've seen many a good looking man before, but this Adam was quite the cookie. "We're hoping to move here."

Adam's eyes widen and he breaks into a great big smile. I'm not sure if it's possible, but I was almost certain Adam had been a dog at some point in his life. "That's great! Do you mind if I ask what brought you here?"

I smile at Michael who is happily singing to his ice cream coupon. "Fate," I say.

Adam tilts his head. "Really?" He's still smiling. If he didn't have a wedding ring I would have asked him for his number.

"I'm not sure what it was," I say as I glance out the window. "But as soon as we stepped into this place it just felt so right."

"I get it," Adam says. "Fate is strange. You may not understand it but it knows what it's doing." He winks at you. "If you do move here, please let me know. I want to be the first one to welcome you."

I then chuckle. "Is everyone here so nice?"

"We try. But watch out for Big Billy, he loves kids but he can be scary," he winks.

I then take Michael to the ice cream parlor. The man behind the counter was just as pretty as Adam. I was starting to grow suspicious. It ain't right that this town has so many good-looking people in it.

I take Michael to the park with his ice cream cone. It's piled high and Michael is just as pleased as he can be. I'm expecting a call from the realtor any time now, so I decide to let Michael play for a while to work off all that ice cream. He got to the cone and gave it to me, excited to rush off to the slides on the playground.

To my surprise, he already makes a friend. The girl is as cute as a button, wild auburn hair and a laugh to match it.

"Ari!" A woman wearing all black and with skin that could have only been tanned by a full moon steps up from a bench. "Don't pull that's boy's hair!"

"But it's so curly!" The little girl gasps.

The woman turns to me and sighs. "I'm so sorry."

I chuckle and pat the bench seat beside me. "To be honest, he probably just loves the attention."

She sighs and leans back. "Then he'll love my Ari."

I hold my hand out to her. "Maelyn," I say. "And that's Michael."

She grins and shakes my hand. "Lace, and that's Ari." She points to the girl who is now racing Michael up the slide.

"You new?" She asks.

I shrug. "Hoping," I chuckle. I lift up my cell phone and look at it. "Just waiting to hear from the realtor."

Lace grins. "Hey, there's a house for sale near the one my husband and I just bought," she tilts her head. "Maybe we'll be neighbors."

"I would love for Michael to have a playmate." I sigh. "Here's hoping." I look up, seeing a couple of uniformed cops walking through the park. One races up to Lace, kissing her while I watch.

"Found you," he chuckles, kissing her cheek again.

"Ariell, calm boy," Lace chuckles, happy to meet his kisses.

I glance towards the kids and then at the other cop who walks up. I'm once again struck by the fact that everyone in this town is cursedly good looking. He's tall and broad-shouldered with a barrel of a chest. He has dark brown puppy-dog eyes and a set of the most sensual lips I have ever seen. His hair is done in long dreadlocks which he ties back into a bun at the nape of his neck. His skin was deep, rich color too.

He comes up behind Ariell and yanks on his collar. "Down boy."

Ariell chuckles and straightens himself. "Just got excited was all, sir."

Ari comes racing up and tackling her father's shins. If she could, I was half certain she could have climbed him.

"Good to see you too, Angelo," Lace salutes him and he smiles. I damn near turn into putty just from his smile.

"Ari staying out of trouble?" Angel asks, leaning down.

"No," Lace scoffs and rolls her eyes.

Angelo then turns and smiles at me. "You're new," he holds his hand out. "Angelo Beckett," he replies. "How are you today?"

I nervously take his hand. I've never touched a man so damn good looking before. "Oh, I'm just fine," I chuckle nervously. "Uhm...Maelyn," I say. "I'm hoping to move here."

"That's good," Angelo says. "We can always use as many good women as we can get."

Fuck, he can have me if he wants me. Michael runs up and yanks on my skirt and then crawls into my lap. I guess he's marking his territory.

"And who is this?" Angelo holds his hand out to Michael.

Michael frowns at him but takes his hand. "I'm Michael."

"How about that," Angelo chuckles. "Could always use more good young men in this town too." I'm pleased to see that he doesn't have a ring on his finger. My phone then goes off and I see it's the realtor.

"Ok, Michael," I stand up and take his hand. "We're going to see the house now."

"Good luck, Maelyn," Angelo winks at me and I melt.

I rush to the house and beat the realtor there. I am able to look around the property, seeing that person who used to live there once kept a garden. It was overgrown now, it would take weeks of weeding to get it back to normal. Out back, there is enough space for Michael to play, I just don't like that it directly leads out into the woods.

Once the realtor arrives she gives us a tour of the house. The place is perfect. There's more than enough room for the two of us without it being too much. I am already daydreaming about living here. About sitting out on the porch in the mornings, about kissing Michael on the front steps as he races off the steps to catch the bus, about making dinner, about Angelo knocking on my front door. Oh my god, I'm sunk.

Michael is already picking out which room will be his while the realtor and I discuss things about the house. The owner was a man named William MacAllister and he was looking to rent it out or sell it. Renting was cheaper but buying it would be so much better.

"I'll have to rent for now," I sigh. "Until I can find a job here. I'll have to be eating into my savings."

"Let me give him a call. If you'd like you can speak to him directly." She gets up and makes a call. Sometime later a massive mountain of a man walks into the house. Apparently, this was the Big Billy Adam warned me about.

"Maelyn?" He extends his monster mit to me.

"Yeah," I mean, I'm a pretty tall woman, but this Big Billy deserves his own world record. His grip is strong but surprisingly gentle. "Nice to meet you, Mr. MacAllister."

He throws his head back and laughs. "I never get called that. I like it." He sits down with me and we go over options. I end up talking in depth with him. Michael falls asleep in my lap as I tell Billy my whole life story practically. I'm not sure why but it felt easy to open up to Big Billy.

He nods and sighs. "I'll tell you, that takes guts," he says to me and passes me a tissue from his pocket.

"I'm sorry," I chuckle and blow my nose. "I didn't mean to unload like that." I sniffle and sigh. "I also didn't mean for it to sound like some plea for sympathy."

"I know what it was," he says with a nod. "We all got pasts and sob stories. But I will say I admire what you did for you and your boy." He points to Michael. "I'm a father myself, my daughters are everything to me. That man was a father but he wasn't a dad."

I smile down at Michael then look back up at Billy. "This town is so amazing. I want to live here more than anything and I never thought of living anywhere but Baltimore my entire life," I chuckle.

Billy nods. "Well, we're glad to have you in our neck of the woods."

I arch a brow at him.

"Feel free to move in whenever you want. I'll get paperwork and all that bullshit started. For now, rest assured this is your home." He stands up. "Welcome home, Maelyn."

"What?" I knocked breathless. "You're selling me the house?"

"Call me a sucker," he shrugs. "Come by my hardware store when you get settled and we'll finish shit up there." He leaves and I squeeze Michael. He's pissed I woke him up but I couldn't be more happy and excited.

A week later, I've gotten everything moved in. I have Michael's bedroom set up but I only have a mattress on the floor for me. I get Michael into pre-school and after that, I got to visit Big Billy in his hardware store. Inside there's a girl who has the same complexion and eyes as Billy but she's super tiny. She's standing with a tall girl with her hair in a long braid and she's covered in freckles.

"Can we help you?" The freckled girl asks. Her name tag reads 'Anna'.

"I'm looking for Billy," I say. "I'm the one who got the house out on Hind Leg Creek."

"You," the tiny girl points at me. "Follow me." She opens the latch on the front desk and has me follow her into the back. She goes behind a monster sized desk and sits in a chair. She looks like a little girl playing the way the desk and chair dwarf her.

"I handle all my dad's business," she says. "Kamila MacAllister, at your service." She pulls out a folder and slides papers at me. "Those are your copies." She then hands me a folder. "Sign these inside. The payment plans will be followed strictly. You will be given warnings but you will not want to incur those." She goes over everything without even looking at a sheet of paper.

"I think my father is being too kind, but then again, his gut has never led him wrong before. I know when to trust him." Kamila says. She then signs the papers after me and smiles. "Congrats, you are now in debt."

I chuckle and clutch my hand over my chest. "This is crazy."

"Yeah, but it's nice right?" Kamila laughs.

I head out after that, hoping to find somewhere hiring. There is a bed and breakfast I come across where a help wanted sign is posted out front. I go inside and there is an older woman at the front desk. She looks up at me. "You looking for a job?" She asks.

I flinch then nod. "Uh...yeah," I chuckle nervously.

"Thank god," she stands up from the desk. "I have been looking for someone to replace that damn cook for months."

"Cook?" You ask.

"You can cook right?" She asks, looking me up and down. "I just need someone for the mornings. That's all. Someone to cook breakfast and then leave once the rush is done. Can you handle such a thing?"

I'm shocked. "I was a baker back in..." I start to laugh. "Yeah! That's perfect!"

My new boss's name is Winona Locklear, but she insists on being called Mrs. Locklear. She shows me the ropes and explains all the details to me. It sounds like a great job, my only concern is the early mornings. I would have to find something to do with Michael or find a way to bring him with me. The pay is great as well. It's been an amazing day. Not only that, Mrs. Locklear gives me an advance so I can buy the clothes and equipment I need to start my job.

I shop and then go pick up Michael from school. I make us a celebratory dinner that evening. After I tuck Michael into bed I go out onto the porch with a cup of tea. I'm so excited and full of energy I can't even think of going to sleep. As I'm sitting there I hear something out in the woods. I stand up from my seat and see something moving. It steps out from the woods and I feel all my energy vanish. A massive wolf stands in my yard, their eyes a deep yellow and their fur a dark brown. It stands there for a long time, both of us in silence. It then turns back into the woods.

I panic and dial 911. I know it sounds silly, but I have a small child and I have never seen anything that massive since Big Billy. Not long after I call 911 a cop car pulls up and to my shock and further horror, Angelo walks up.

"You saw a wolf?" He asks as he steps up on the porch.

I nod and swallow my heart back into my chest. "It was right there," I point to the woods. "He just stood there! Are wolves a known problem in this town?" I ask.

He looks down and he presses his lips together. "We're a town surrounded by a huge forest, it happens." He steps into the backyard, shining his light into the woods.

"I feel ridiculous for calling," I sigh.

"Nonsense, you got scared. It's understandable." He comes back up onto the porch and hands me a card. "If you ever see it come back, give me a call directly. I'll come right over no matter what."

Fuck, don't give me that power, I think to myself as I look at his card. I glance back up at him and smile. "Thanks. That actually makes me feel better."

"Good," he grins. "I was hoping it would."

Wait, what? My jaw drops slightly.

"Once you get settled, call me even if you don't see him." He says. "I hope that isn't inappropriate given the situation," he says with a nervous smile.

I blush and shake my head. "I uhm...no," I chuckle. "Not at all."

"Then have a good evening, Maelyn," he says as he gets into his car.

I pump my fist in victory. Today could not have gone better, wolf and all. I feel as if nothing can stop me now. And for the next few weeks, nothing does. During the early mornings, I'm able to bring Michael to work and he sleeps in a room behind the front desk. Usually, I'm able to get off work just as I need to take him to pre-school. The job is hard work, but I enjoy it. I'm able to really flex my creativity, especially when it comes to my baking skills.

Around my first month in Hearthway Hollow, I make a call I've been dying to. "Officer Angelo Beckett, how may I help you?"

"Hi," I gasp. "Uhm..."

"Oh, please tell me this who I hope it is." His voice is enough to make me feel like a giggly teenage girl again.

"I really hope it is too," I chuckle.

"I think so." I can even hear the smile in his voice. "I heard Mrs. Locklear has been working you. She's a good woman to work for."

"She is," I chuckle. "Uhm...well, I've kind of gotten settled. I have a day off coming up soon. Michael is going to visit my mom and dad for the week, so I was just wondering-" I feel hesitation creep in as if he might turn me down.

"Let me see," he grunts and I heard some paper being flipped. "I have...a horrible Wednesday off next week."

"I have Tuesday," I say.

"Hmm," he sighs. "Let me see who I can con into switching with me. Can I call you back?" He asks.

"Of course," I feel like bouncing.

"Alright, I'll be as prompt as possible. Bye."

"Bye." I hang up, feeling victorious again.

He does end up calling me back, having worked out a way to have a date with me on Tuesday. He tells me not to worry about a thing, just get ready and he would pick me up. The next morning though, I'm feeling a bit less jubilant.

I wake up and when I go to enjoy my coffee and the paper on my porch, well, I see something that turns my stomach. Laying on the lawn and dragged from the woods there is a giant dead boar. My first thought is to call Angelo.

"Whoa," he sounds exhausted. "Calm down, breathe, what's dead?"

"Pig! Miss Piggy, I mean...big fat-" I try to collect my thoughts. I was just so glad Michael wasn't home. I didn't want him to see this.

"Miss Piggy?" Angelo grumbles. "Ok, hey, calm down. Go inside, I'll be right there."

I feel like an asshole. We hadn't even gone on date one yet and already I was calling him up for every little thing. Well, it isn't exactly a little thing but it is jarring. I go into the kitchen but I can't help but peek out the window to see the dead boar just on the lawn.

There's a knock on my door and I answer it, relieved to see Angelo there that I don't even worry what a wreck I must look like. "Thanks for coming," I sigh.

Outside I also see Adam hoping out of a truck. He has someone with him and they head to the back lawn.

"Adam's going to take it and see if you can use it for meat." He walks out back, looking around where the boar is. After talking to Adam for a bit he then goes back up to me. "Nothing at all to worry about."

I stare at him like he's crazy.

"I know," he chuckles. "I know it sounds weird but-"

"It was the wolf, wasn't it?" I ask.

He shrugs. "Well-"

"Ugh, this is so creepy!" I sit down at the table and Angelo joins me.

"These things happen here. It's nothing to worry about." He reaches out and takes my hand.

I'm so stunned that he's holding my hand that I don't exactly pick up on her words right away. "What do you mean?" I ask.

"Hearthway Hollow is...." he struggles as he tries to find the right wording. "It's a special kind of town."

I furrow my brow. "How special?"

"That wolf you saw," he replies. "It wasn't exactly a wolf."

I start to glare at him.

He sighs, taking a breath before he answers. "It was a werewolf."

My jaw drops. "What the fuck?"

He chuckles. "Yeah. I can see how that would be your reaction." He squeezes my hand again but I pull it back.

"Werewolves?" I snap. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

He shakes his head. "Not in the least. I'm being truthful with you. Hearthway Hollo was founded by werewolves and it's run by them. The reason it's so beautiful and peaceful is because they keep this place safe. Hell, they make my job practically useless," he laughs.

"Werewolves?" I repeat.

He smiles softly at me. "It's a long story."

I huff and stand up, pouring two new mugs of coffee and handing him one. "Then start at the beginning."

He tells me everything, about Eva and how she took over the town. She founded Hearthway Hollow to be a sanctuary for werewolves and humans alike. Somewhere they could exist side by side and assist one another. He told me about the courtship ritual, which I was now being treated to. He told me some of the rules, how no one tells who is a werewolf and no one asks. It was supposed to be a secret, but almost everyone knew.

"So I can't ask you if-" I shake my head.

He smiles. "Nope, sorry."

"Can you tell me?" I ask.

He shakes his head and laughs. "Sorry, babe."

I could melt. I used to hate being called babe, but he could call me that all he wants. "Well," I sigh. "I'm not sure how to take this all now."

"It's still the same town you fell in love with," he says. "Still the same people. Just a little added mystery to it."

I scoff. "Right."

He finishes his coffee. "Thanks for that. You make a mean cup."

"I've been told that." I take the mug to the sink and sigh. "Sorry for keeping you."

He shrugs. "Nah, I don't have work until later today. I actually didn't mind hearing from you so early."

I look him over and I smile. "Well, I'd give you a tour but the only room made up right now is Michael's."

"How's he liking it here?" Angelo asks.

"Oh, he loves it," I beam. "He'll probably like it even more once he learns werewolves run the place."

We stand in silence for a moment. He then shrugs. "I don't mind seeing a tour of the house. Maybe I can help you move some of the heavier things while I'm here."

I scoff then laugh. "Ok sure," I shrug. I lead him around the house. It's small so it doesn't take long. I end the tour with my room which is still mainly boxes and just a mattress on the floor.

"You do have a frame for that right?" He asks.

I motion to some boxes. "It's in there. I just haven't had a chance to-" he moves to the boxes and starts unpacking the frame.

"What're you doing?" I chuckle, knowing what he was doing.

"Making myself a lot more attractive," he grins at me. "What tools do you have?"

I pull out my toolbox and sit beside him, watching him as he puts the bed frame together. I help him place the mattress and box springs on it. He then pats the bed. "Go on, try out your new bed."

I chuckle, rolling my eyes as I sit on the edge. "Ok," I grin. "Thank you. I probably wouldn't have done that...." I then grimace. "If I'm being honest I probably wouldn't have."

He smiles at me and then, to my ever growing wonder in the town, he kisses me. It's the best damn kiss of my life too. He kisses again and again. I wrap my arms around him, taking all he wants to give me. He finally pulls back.

"Sorry," he chuckles. "I've been dying to do that all morning."

I take a deep breath. "Uh huh, I see your game now."

He smirks at me, kissing my cheek. "I'll help you properly test this bed out later. I mean, if you'll let me."

"I'd let you know-" I slap my hand over my mouth and he nearly falls down laughing.

"Well, fuck," I shake my head.

He kisses me again and his lips trail down my neck. "I'll see you later, Maelyn," he whispers into my ear and he leaves.

I flop back onto the bed, staring with wide eyes at the ceiling. Ok, so, if werewolves are the one thing I have to worry about in this town, I am ok with that. I touch my lips, still tasting Angelo and feeling his lips on me.

I am very ok with werewolves.

 

 

Hearthway Hollow is about as perfect a place to call home as anywhere. The only thing about it is that it opens your eyes to what is hidden from the naked eye. I've only been here a few months but I've already fallen victim to not only the charm of this town but also to it's hidden shadows. And even then what's hidden about this town isn't bad at all, just shocking.

Werewolves aren't just a story or monsters in movies, they're very real. I've come into contact with I'm sure dozens of them. The only thing about that is Hearthway Hollow has rules that keep the peace. One, you don't openly talk about being a werewolf. Two, if you're keen to the secret you don't openly ask who is a werewolf and who isn't. Three, werewolves do not harm humans. Four, humans do not harm werewolves. Five, be present for your neighbors and offer a helping hand no matter who they are. There are more but it starts to get a little Mister Roger's.

There is also a tradition in the town that's all the more shocking, especially for someone brand new to the place. Apparently, the founder of the town was getting sick of the way her pack mated and the like. She laid down the law and made the courtship ritual. Werewolves who have found a mate must court them. They start the ritual by bringing their desired one their kills. This happened to me, a massive boar was laid on my lawn. Adam, who it turns out is Eva's grandson and leader of Hearthway Hollow is also a butcher. He takes the kills and packages them up so you have meat to feast on for weeks. If you don't want them he donates them to various charities. Also, when the werewolf wishes to make themself known, they must approach their intended and scent them. This includes rubbing all over them and stuff. Then the next night they, well, if the intended is so inclined, they'll go into the woods and do as nature intended.

Considering I had received such a shock with the massive dead boar on my lawn, I was a bit skeptical. I was also starting to date one of the best looking cops to ever grace a pin-up calendar. Angelo was like an answered prayer. Not only was he sometimes blinding to look at, he was a good man, Michael adored him, and he was handy. He had fixed quite a lot around the house for me. He was also my werewolf.

On our first date, we went for a walk after dinner and he confessed to me. He apologized for scaring me. "It's isn't custom to reveal so early, but I feel such a bond with you. I know it sounds insane but I wanted you to know before I did anything else."

Romance novels be damned, it really can happen to anyone. We decide to wait, go through the proper procedure of things, just a bit altered so Michael didn't see dead rabbits on the front lawn. I also wanted Michael's approval. If I was to venture into being the mate of a werewolf, I wanted Michael to know and be along for the ride as well.

Since Angelo was a cop, we had to take dates when we could get them. Often times we met up for lunch and just strolled the park. During the weekends when Michael wasn't in school, we'd bring him with us. Michael was hesitant at first, he didn't like that someone was horning in on his Mommy time. He gave Angelo the most suspicious looks, which to be honest were extremely funny.

One day Angelo came over to the house to fix a few things. The faucet needed to be replaced in the bathroom and there were a couple of boards under the fridge that needed to be ripped up and replaced. The entire time he worked Michael was by his side.

"Ok so, this is a Phillips' head," Angelo shows him the screwdriver. "See the X?"

"X marks the spot," Michael replies.

Angelo grins. "That's exactly right." He then shows him the flathead. "Now what's this one?"

"The wrong one," Michael replies and Angelo laughs and nods his head.

"You got it, kid." He hands Michael a screwdriver. "Hold those for me?"

Michael looks it over and hugs it to his chest. "Sure, Lo." His nickname for Angelo is just Lo.

I was very pleased to see the two of them were starting to bond. It was a huge relief actually. It meant the world to me that they got along. After he fixed the sink it was time for Michael's nap.

He reached up and tugged on Angelo's shirt. "Can you read?"

It took every ounce of strength for me not to bust out laughing.

"I sure can. Why?" Angelo asks as he kneels down before Michael.

Michael takes his hand and leads him into his room. He gets into his rocket-ship shaped bed and hands Angelo a book. "Then show me."

It was the most precious thing I had ever seen. Michael's father had never read to him once, so already Angelo was far away and ahead the best man in Michael's life aside from his grandfathers. Once Michael was asleep Angelo stepped out of the bedroom and closed the door.

"The kid knows more about NASA then I ever have," he smiles at me and I'm already butter. I take him and drag him into the bedroom and force him down onto the bed.

"Maelyn, whoa," he chuckles as I straddle his hips and kiss him. He moans though, holding onto my hips and falling back into the bed. I tug up his shirt, kissing down his perfect chest and stomach. I open up his pants and pull out what has got to be the most perfect dick I've ever seen.

Angelo props himself up on his elbows. "Maelyn," he moans, "wait."

I lick up his shaft and he grits his teeth, throwing his head back as I take him between my lips. I pull up, stroking him and watching his expression. "Do you want me to stop?"

He grunts and catches his breath. "No. I just..." He bucks his hips as I take him back into my mouth. I bob my head and moan against him. I've not been this attracted to someone in a long time if ever. I've never felt the need to pleasure someone just for the heck of it.

His grabs the back of my head and I look up at him. I'm shocked to see he's shifted. His wolf form is massive, his shirt is straining to stay in one piece. His jaws hang open and his long red tongue hangs out. The next thing I know he's gushing down my throat and on my tongue. He grunts and snarls, his legs kicking as I continue to suck him up. He finally has to push me back to get me to let go.

I chuckle, smirking at the big bad wolf in my bed. "Too much?"

"Fuck," he growls. "How'd you do that?"

I snuggle up beside him, putting my arms around him and resting my head on his chest. His heart is still beating like a wild drum. "Nothing too special," I giggle.

His clawed hand gropes my rear. "Then let me say thank you." He shoves me back onto the bed. He tugs away my shorts and panties in one fluid motion. The next thing I know there is a wolf between my legs. He snarls and slurps, nibbling my thighs before his tongue pushes through to the tasty treat. I gasp and shudder. No one has ever willingly gone down on me before and never with the gusto that Angelo has. He slurps me up, lapping up every drop. His thick tongue pushes inside me as his nose ruts against my clit. I try to keep my voice down but he's not making it easy. He slips a finger inside and suctions around my clit. I know I'm a goner. I won't survive this. He hits every sweet spot and I grip the top of his head, grasping at his dreads and pulling slightly. He growls and slurps more. His finger inside me hits the sweet spot again and I cum harder than I ever have.

Once he's licked me up he crawls back onto the bed, pulling me into his big hairy arms and chest. His tail wags against my legs as I cling to him.

"Fuck," I pant.

He chuckles. "Did you like that?"

"That wasn't a fluke right?" I look up at him. "You can do that again?"

He kisses my neck, sharp teeth dragging down my neck. "I have a lot more I can do. That's just the opening number."

I shiver and kiss him, tasting myself on his lips and tongue. "I think I like werewolves," I pant and he laughs, rolling me over and pinning me to the bed so he's on top of me.

After a good long cuddling and he shifts back to his human form, I go to make lunch while he moves the fridge. I watch him, ever more curious about the werewolves and what they can do. I also wonder what other strange creatures are out there. Vampires? Creatures in lagoons? Invisible men?

"Ouch!" As I'm pondering all this I manage to cut myself while slicing tomato.

Angelo gets up and takes my hand. "Hold still, hold still." He coaxes me. He looks over the cut and then brings it to his mouth. His licks it, cleaning away the blood until it stops. I then see the cut has already started to heal. He washes it off and we put a band-aid on it.

"Is that...something all werewolves do?" I ask.

He nods. "It's a way to heal one another as well as ourselves," He says and kisses the bandage.

I smirk. "You aren't going to become bloodthirsty now are you?"

"Oh, I'm thirsty." He kisses my neck I snort as I start to laugh. "What?" He tilts his head to try and see my face. "Too corny?"

I kiss him, cupping my hands around his face.

"Ew," Michael grumbles from behind us.

"Oh, baby!" I stand up and go to him. "Did we wake you up."

He rolls his eyes at me. "Duh," he goes to the table and I set him in his booster chair. He looks at Angelo and then up at me. "Is he staying?"

"Until I get this work done, kid," Angelo answers.

"But not forever?" Michael looks between the two of us. "Is he gonna leave?"

"Wow, kid, you aren't playing easy." Angelo grins at him. "I'll be leaving but I will always come back. Understand?"

Michael frowns at him. "How?"

Michael laughs and looks at me. "Help?"

"Do you want Angelo in our lives, baby?" I ask. "Is that what you're trying to ask him?" I pet his hair, all fluffed up and smashed to one side from sleep.

"I just don't want him to go," Michael says and my heart melts.

"Ok then," Angelo sets his toolbox on the table. "I won't go."

I stare at him in awe. "What?"

"I'll stay," Angelo grins at me. "The kid said so I can't go against his rules."

He didn't move in right away, but he was there most nights. If he worked late he went to his place, otherwise, he stayed with Michael and me. Bit by bit he moved in and soon, he was part of our home. The more time he spent with Michael, the better they both seemed. One day, I caught the two of them sleeping in the hammock outside. I must have taken a thousand pictures.

I'd made quite a few friends while in Hearthway Hollow, this included Lace whose daughter Ari had become Michael's best friend. I had also gotten to know Mable, Adam's wife, as well as Shauna whose finance Beau owned the local craft and hobby shop.

"I take it you hate it here," lace says one day during a playdate between Michael and Ari.

"Oh yeah, it's the worse," I grin.

"She's been smiling like that since she got here," Mable says and pokes my cheek. Her daughter Eve was a little younger than Ari and Michael but she still plays with them.

Lace shakes her head. "No, no. She's been smiling like that since she met Angelo."

"I would too," Mable snickers,

I sigh and fidget with one of Michael's toys. "Yeah, I guess I'm pretty transparent right now. He's amazing. Michael loves him."

"And you?" Lace asks. "I know werewolves are pretty easy to love bunch but how do you feel?"

I sigh and my grin doesn't falter. "I haven't felt this way since I was a little girl and fell in love with Prince Eric from The Little Mermaid."

"Ew, why him?" Mable asks.

I snort and we all start laughing. "I'm a sucker for a smile."

"And Angelo has a smile," Lace says. "When he and Ariell became partners I kept inviting him over for dinner just to hear him laugh and see him smile. He's one of those people who just standing beside them makes you feel better, you know?"

"It's like Adam," I say and motion to Mable. "Standing next to him you feel like you're standing next to a puppy angel."

Mable giggles. "He is a puppy isn't he?"

"Are you sure Adam isn't a reverse werewolf?" Lace asks. "Was he originally a golden retriever who just turns human?"

"That might be a problem if that's the case," Mable laughs.

After we tuck the kids in for a nap, we all go out onto Lace's porch with coffee and donuts where we start having a deeper conversation.

"So, you and Angelo kind of diverted from the traditional courting," Mable says.

I shrug. "He didn't wanna scare Michael. He saw the reaction I had and he wanted to be upfront with it."

"So have you two finished it?" Lace asks.

"Finished?"

"Do I need to make the porno music sound or what?" Lace smirks. "The ritual usually ends and the bond is set when you make love."

"Oh," I feel my face start to burn.

"Have you not?" Lace gasps.

"You basically live together how do you keep your hands off him?" Mable leans in closer and shoves an apple fritter in her mouth.

I sigh. "We've done other things," I smirk. "We just wanted to wait."

"Wait?" Lace asks and flips her hand in the air. "For what?"

"Michael," I reply. "I want to make sure he's ok with it all. You know? I want him to know that Angelo is a werewolf. I don't want him to be afraid."

"I've been trying to keep Ari from shifting around him," Lace sighs. "I wasn't sure if he knew the full scope or not yet."

"That makes sense," Mable says. "Michael has just as much right to know as you do. And if things do progress you don't want him being afraid of his new father."

I sigh and smile. "He loves Angelo, he really does. I just don't want him to be thrown for a loop."

"I get it," Lace dunks her donut into her coffee. "That first time Ari shifted I about shit my pants."

"Did Ariell not tell you?" I ask.

"Oh right, you don't know he was a bitch when I first met him," Lace says between bites.

"It's a long story," Mable whispers.

After the kids wake up and have lunch I take Michael home. Angelo is waiting for us when we get there and he's fixed the showerhead in the bathroom. I tell him about my conversation with Lace and Mable and how I think it's time we told Michael.

"I agree," he says. "The kid is great, I think he'll be excited."

"Really?" I ask, feeling nervous.

Angelo pulls me into his arms and holds me tight. I rest my head on his chest and sigh. Just him holding me makes me feel better.

"Michael likes animals. You see the way he gets so excited when squirrels are on the porch."

I laugh. "You're right. It'll be ok."

"If not, I'll eat him," Angelo smirks and I shove him on the stomach.

I point a finger at him. "You better not. I'm the only one around here you're allowed to eat," I say warningly.

"Ok then," he growls into my ear. "I'll eat you then."

I have to make myself stay away from him or else I would let him do just that.

That evening we decided to let Michael in on the secret. Angelo showed his werewolf self to Michael. I thought Michael's eyes were going to bug out from his head. His jaw hung open as he stared up at Angelo. Angelo crouched down, getting low to the ground and let Michael pet him all over.

"Is this real?" Michael gasped.

Angelo held his hands out to him. "It's real, kid."

I smile as I watch them. Angelo struts his stuff for Michael, doing every command the kid gives him. Finally, he takes both Michael and me on his back and takes us into the woods. He runs as fast as any horse could and Michael is squealing and screaming in excitement. We come out into a field where he sets us down. He takes us into his lap and tells Michael the story of Hearthway Hollow.

"Can you howl?" Michael asks him.

"I can howl, I can," he sets us aside and stands back. His back dips as he arches his neck and lifts his head towards the sky. He lets out a piercing howl and Michael giggles and laughs as he cups his hands around his head.

When Michael started to fall asleep, Angelo carried us back home and tucked him into bed. I suddenly feel nervous as well as excited. This was what we were waiting on right? Would tonight be the night we finally ended the ritual and started our lives together?

Angelo comes into the kitchen where I'm making coffee and he chuckles. "Coffee? Really? It's awful late, don't you want to go to bed?" He comes up behind me and puts his arms around me. He kisses my neck and shoulder.

"Do you?" I ask. His hand slips up under my skirt and touches my thigh. His strong fingers knead into my plump flesh and I bite my lip.

"Not exactly," he growls into my ear. I can tell he's shifting again. I feel his palm turn rough and the fur grows. He rubs up against me, bending me over the counter slightly. I can feel his need, as well as mine, grow.

"Not here," I moan, although I would totally be up for it there.

He picks me up and carries me outside. He takes a blanket, laying it out on the grass and he lays me down. He then slowly starts to remove my dress and he pushes my bra out of the way. He kisses and nuzzles to my breasts, moaning and grunting as he does. He drags his sharp teeth down my skin, nuzzling to my belly before he licks at my panties.

"You smell so good," he growls. I lift my hips to let him slip my panties away. He kisses my belly and mound, he kisses my thighs as he parts them. He growls softly as he licks at my folds. His tongue pushing through to find the sweet, gooey center. He moans softly and his lashes flutter.

I giggle, scratching the top of his head as he tastes me. I gasp and gaze up at the sky, his tongue thrusts deep inside me and swirls around. His wet, hungry sounds make me shiver with excitement. His paws reach up, kneading my breasts as he feasts upon me.

"Angelo," I moan longly.

He snarls, slurping at me and rutting his nose to my clit. His eyes flick up to me, glowing bright yellow in the dim light. I shiver, feeling my core rocked. I moan again, arching my back as his fingers slip inside me. My thighs tighten around his head and my breath shudders as he coaxes from me a long, drawn out orgasm. I surge and twitch, trembling as he pulls away from me.

He chuckles as I sit up. He lifts my legs and presses between them. He then lays his very hard and very heavy cock on my belly. I look down, seeing the thick, dark shape of it and the thick knot at its base. I drool slightly when I see it.

He chuckles and dips down, kissing me lovingly. "You sure you want me?" He growls.

"More than anything," I whimper. "I love you."

His ears twitch and he kisses me again. I lock my legs around him as I feel his shaft rub against me. "I love you too," he growls into my ear. "More than anything." He lifts up slightly, moving so the tip pressed at my folds. He slips inside easily and I suck in a sharp breath. His thickness feels so good inside. He reaches down, tapping my clit.

"Oh fuck," I gasp and I clench tightly around him.

He kisses me and nibbles at my neck as he slowly starts to move. He starts slow, almost achingly so. I sigh and shiver, feeling him move deep inside me. I've never felt this sensation before. I guess it is the love that's different.

I cling to him, moaning softly as he starts to pick up speed. I grip to his back, feeling his muscle go taut and his breath starts to pitch. He snarls and grunts, moaning into my ear. His sharp movements push me across the blanket. He cups my head in his paw when I'm shoved into the grass. I don't care. I'm biting my lip to keep from crying out too loudly. I gasp and claw at him, hearing him snarl and grunt.

He kisses me, biting my lip and I suck on his tongue. I then feel it, the tightening of my core and the electricity that surges from the tips of my toes to the ends of my hair. I thrust my head back and my back arches. I grip onto his arms and my nails dig into his strong muscles. I moan and cry out, my voice choking off in my throat as the heat from my core surges throughout my body. I can hear the choir of angels and the light at the end of the tunnel and I'm ok with that. I hear Angelo grunt and snarl above me. His thrusts have become erratic and harsh. I hear the sound of his thighs slapping against my ass and he starts to whimper until I feel his knot at my entrance. I gasp, clinging to him again as the knot starts to push inside. It fits in, locking inside with a pop and I cry out again, trembling as aftershocks take hold of me. My thighs clamp around him, holding him tight and hard.

He grunts, rutting inside me now that the knot is in place. He grunts and whimpers, bucking me as he surges towards his release. I gasp and flex as I feel his warmth inside me. He fills me, gushing deep and stuffing me full. The knot keeps every drop inside of me. I sigh and shiver, feelings his kisses peppered all over my face until he lays on top of me. His weight feels good and I stroke his back as we both cool and relax.

He slowly pulls out, flopping over into the grass and pulling me to his chest. "Wow," he pants.

"That's my line," I murmur as I nuzzle into his chest.

"I've not...wow," he chuckles.

I sit up and kiss him, stroking his face. "I can't feel my legs. I hope you're happy."

"Very," he grabs me and pulls me down. "I can't feel my legs either."

"We're stuck then," I cling to him.

He pets me and stares up into the sky. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" He whispers. He kisses my cheek.

I nod. "It's amazing."

"You aren't even looking," he laughs. He rolls onto his side, laying me on the blanket again. I look up at the sky, seeing all the stars and the moon. I smile softly and he grabs my hand, kissing my palm and each fingertip.

"It really is amazing," I murmur.

"I'll have to take you and Michael camping," he says as he kisses my neck. "I'll show him how to fish and everything."

I moan softly. "He'd like that."

He licks my cheek. "Do you think Michael would want to be a big brother?"

My eyes snap open wide and I sit up to look down at his smirk. "Are you serious?"

"I mean...I did cum inside you. We need to talk about this just in case." He sits up and holds my face between his massive paws. "I would do anything for you and Michael," he murmurs.

I hold his hands and sigh. "And we'd do anything for you." I smile softly. "I do love being a mom." I then smile up at him. "I've always wanted a little girl." I touch his face and rub behind his ears. "If it happens then let it happen."

Angelo shoves me down into the grass, kissing me all over.

Come morning, Angelo is making breakfast and I'm admiring him. I've never slept so well in my entire life and waking up to him whispering he loved me was even better. I hear Michael come running up the hallway and he rushes up to Angelo, hugging his legs.

"Good morning, kid."

"Good morning!" He then comes to me, kissing me as I set him in his seat.

"Sleep well, baby?" I ask him as I pour his juice.

He takes the glass and looks up at me. "You and Lo are getting married right?" He asks.

My heart skips a beat and I blush. We discussed a baby but not marriage. "Well, would you mind if I did marry Lo?"

He shakes his head. "I want you to. Will he be my dad?"

Angelo comes over to the table and kisses the top of Michael's head. "Only if you wanted me."

"Duh!" Michael scoffs. "What's cooler than having a wolf for a dad!"

I snort and grin up at Angelo. "Remember, you have to do what the kid says."

Angelo grins. "Ok then, how does a fall wedding sound?"


	20. Ariell the Runaway Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader x Male Werewolf

Four years ago, I met someone. It felt like love at first sight. I saw him, he saw me and we just clicked. The heat and the passion were instant. We were making loves in the woods under the full moon in no time. And it was good. He shifted, turning into a werewolf as he took me. I'm a witch who has practiced magic her whole life, but that one night, that one night was the most magical thing I've ever experienced.

For a week we made love, cuddled, dated, and the whole shebang. Mainly we made love, but there was so much more to it. I knew our souls were joined from the moment we met. It was as if we had been starving for one another all this time. Yet, after a week, I woke up one morning to find him gone. I was so angry and heartbroken I felt as if my will had left my body.

It wasn't until a month later when I realized he hadn't left everything. In fact, he had left something behind and she was growing fast and strong inside me. I put my focus on her and making sure she would be born happy, healthy and loved. She came out looking very much like her father. She has his eyes and his thick curly hair. She screams like the world is going to end but I assure her it won't. I name her Ari after her father, a sort of spell to connect them.

I decided not to do anything about Ari's father. After she was born I was more than happy to devote my life to my witchcraft and her tiny hands. Well, that was the original plan. One evening after her first birthday something happened that made me realize Ari needed to be raised with her own kind and if possible her own father. She shifted, a tiny overly fluffy wolf pup suddenly ran through the raise, yipping and howling as excitedly as she could. She was a werewolf just like her father. I knew I couldn't keep her from her heritage and her birthright. I needed to find a place Ari would be safe and she would know herself better.

An old friend of my mother's knew these sorts of things. She connected me to her sister, Mrs. Locklear, who I talked to for hours one day. The town of Hearthway Hollow was a sanctuary for werewolves and humans alike. It was a place that wanted to foster peace and tranquility between the two. Usually, the town secret wasn't let out, but because of Ari and the circumstances, Mrs. Locklear agreed to set up a meeting between me and the Alpha as well as some of the town elders.

I researched the town and had fallen in love with the place. The brick buildings and old-fashioned charm of the place already felt like it was home. Mrs. Locklear owned a bed and breakfast and had a room for Ari and I reserved. Ari had just turned three as we drove into the town. The weather was still damp and chilly and the coat she was wearing made her look like an overstuffed marshmallow.

"Mama," she says as I get her out of the car seat.

"What is it, love?" I ask.

"Where go?" She asks.

"This town is going to be our new home," I turn her around so she can look out. Her big golden eyes scan over everything. She grins and her little fangs reveal themselves.

"Is pretty here!" She coos.

"Are you my witch and misfit?" A tall older woman with more grace too her than I'd ever had walks out of the building. She has healthy red skin and a long white braid.

"You must be Mrs. Locklear," I reply. "I'm Lace."

She takes my hand and shakes it. "It's so nice to finally meet you in person." She then grins at Ari. "Is this the mighty wolf causing you so much trouble?"

Ari bares her fangs and growls then starts to giggle.

"Ari, say hello," I bounce her.

"Hi!" She giggles and wags her fingers.

"I'm a sucker for pups," Mrs. Locklear sighs. "May I?" She holds her hands out and Ari jumps right into her arms.

"She loves being held," I sigh, following Mrs. Locklear inside.

"You two have been traveling a long time, do you need to rest or anything?" Mrs. Locklear asks as Ari plays with her braid.

"I know Ari needs a nap," I sigh. "And I wouldn't mind a meal that doesn't come from a drive-through window."

"I can take care of both things," she replies. "I can babysit this little one if you want to stretch your legs." She points out the door. "There's a butcher shop up the street that makes the world's best sandwiches."

"Oh, uhm-" I'm not sure if I should leave Ari. I've talked with Mrs. Locklear a lot on the phone but I still don't know here. Ari yawned and snuggles to Mrs. Locklear's shoulder and that makes me feel better. Ari doesn't do that with just anyone.

"It's quite alright dear. I love puppies but I don't want any."

"I'll be fast, I promise." I go to the butcher shop like she tells me. Inside it is as cute as a button, like something from a forgotten sitcom. I look over the sliced meats in the counter and a man too handsome for his own good walks out. He has blonde curls that would make an angel cry.

"Hi, how can I help you?" he asks.

"I would like the roast beef and if I could could I get extra cheese on that?"

He smiles. "Extra cheese is my specialty." He turns to make the sandwich and I sigh, looking out the window at the town going by. I see a florist's shop, a hardware store, there's a yarn shop, a garage. It all looks too good to be true.

"Here," the butcher sets my order on the counter.

"Thank you," I sigh and take my wallet out. "How much?"

"On the house, you look like you could use something nice today," he says.

The wrapped sandwich is massive, at least ten dollars worth of good food. It would even give Ari her lunch when she woke up. "I couldn't do that-"

"You've been on the road all day. It's my treat. I want to take care of the people in my pack." He says.

My eyes bug. "You're Adam?"

He laughs. "Did Mrs. Locklear not tell you?"

"I am so sorry sir! I should have-" I fumble as I try to figure out how you treat an Alpha. "Do I bow or...sniff your butt?"

He busts out laughing. "Oh god, no." He walks out from behind the counter. "Sit down, I'd like to talk with you if I could."

"Oh! Ok, yeah." I sit down at one of the tables and open up my food, taking a small bite before he joins me.

"Your daughter," his voice is gentle and soothing, I wonder if he's married. I glance down and see a ring. Yeah, of course, he is. "Did you know her father?" He asks.

You sigh. "For a brief period, yes. His name is Ari as well," I reply. "We met and it was just...instant. I thought I had met someone whose soul was cut from the same cloth as mine. I held him for a week and then he was just gone."

Adam nods his head, remaining quiet as I talked. "You knew he was a were?"

"I did. He shifted when we...mated," I try to remain tactful. "I was content to raise Ari on my own but when she shifted on her first birthday I knew I couldn't raise her without her kind around her."

Adam smiles. "I'm glad you decided that. Weres need to be around their own kind even if they are raised by a very loving parent."

"She needs to company of her own. I can't teach her the things she needs to know. I was told this place would be best for her."

"I hope it will be," Adam replies. "Tell me, what sort of work do you do?"

"I'm a witch," I smile at him. "I work at the family apothecary back home. I was hoping here I could open up my own."

"This town sees far stranger on a regular basis," Adam chuckles. "Well, I guess all I need to say is welcome home."

I leave the shop feeling better than when I walked in, I was fed and my mind was put at ease. Over the next few days Adam, Mrs. Locker and some of the other elders helped me find a place to live. Big Billy, one of the elders and Adam's right-hand man, showed me one of his shops for rent so I could start my business. Ari went nuts for Big Billy. He told me he recently became a grandfather and was a sucker for kids right now. Thanks to Ari I got a huge discount on rent.

Adam's wife, Mable, came to visit one day as I was getting the shop ready. She had her daughter Eve with her and she was the same age as Ari. The two of them bonded instantly and became inseparable. Mable had a daycare and I all but jumped at the offer. I was so relieved to have somewhere for Ari to go while I worked, not only that, her and Eve were already best friends.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. It was spring and my shop was in full swing. I was surprised by how popular I was in town. People came to the store asking for advice. My teas were all the rage and even the coffee shop up the street was selling my blends for me. I taught classes on charms people could make at home and on weekends I held morning meditations. I was happy in Hearthway Hollow and felt supremely blessed.

One day after dropping Ari off at daycare I went grocery shopping. It was my usual routine since I was closed on Mondays. I would drop Ari off, run all my errands, and my lunch I would go pick Ari up and spend the rest of the day with her. Today there was a strange shift in the breeze. There was an electricity that made me feel like something was going to happen.

I was near the grocery store and starting to walk in when I saw a man from the corner of my eye. He was across the street at the florist's looking at the flowers outside. His hair was thick and curly, a deep firey auburn like Ari's hair. He turned and my gut dropped. That's when he saw me and his skin went pale. We stare at each other as if we are on opposite ends of the world rather than opposite sides of the street.

He crosses and comes to me, looking down at me like I'm going to turn to smoke. I shove him down to the ground.

"You piece of shit!" I snap at him and the world around us stops.

"You're right I am!" He gasps.

I slap him upside the head several times. "Why the fuck did you just leave?"

"Lace! Stop! That hurts!"

"Yeah, it fucking hurts!" I look around me. "He said he loved me then abandoned me! Tell me I'm wrong!"

Ariell manages to stand back up, his face red but his eyes still just as beautiful as I remember. "Lace, please, can we go somewhere and talk?"

I hang my head, trying to not cry. "Yeah," I huff. "Yeah, we need to."

He's silent for a moment and he smiles. "God, you're still beautiful."

I kick him in the knee. "Shut the fuck up."

I take him to my shop and we sit down in the backroom. I glared at him from across the table, letting him writhe in his own guilt.

"How long have you been in town?" He asks.

"Since January," I reply.

He nods, still quiet.

I sigh and shake my head. "Why did you leave?" I ask. "I thought...I don't know what I thought back then, but I assumed it was something more than a fling."

"Lace, it was I-" he closes his eyes. "I shouldn't have left you," he murmurs. "I should have taken you home with me. You have to understand, there are certain rules in this town and I got scared and it made me stupid."

"Yeah, really stupid," you scoff.

"Lace," he reaches out and grabs my hand. "Let me make it up to you. Now that you're here I can do it right."

"Us," I pull my hand back and he furrowed his brow. "You owe a lot to both of us," I reply. "Me and your daughter."

I think he died for a moment. He went white as a sheet and stopped breathing.

"Her name is Ari," I tell him while he's dead. "She's beautiful and smart and loves toy trucks. She has your eyes and your hair. She has my nose and chin. She's also a werewolf, just like you. That's why I came to Hearthway Hollow so that she could be with her own kind. I was going to raise her alone and-" I tilt my head. "Are you crying?"

Tears are cascading down his cheeks like two little waterfalls. His shoulders are shivering and his bottom lip quivers.

I sigh, rolling my eyes as I hand him napkins. "Dry up."

"How can you even speak to me right now?" he asks.

"Because you belong in Ari's life. I'm pissed as hell at you but I know I still love you. I'll always love you, Ariell. You're also the father of this amazing, beautiful little girl." I take a picture off the wall and hand it to him.

"Oh my god," he whispers.

"She should be," I shove his shoulder as I look down at him.

He touches the pictures, staring at Ari's chubby face as she eats donuts with both fists. "You named her after me?"

"That way you'd always be connected." I sit back down across from him.

He smiles softly. "How can you not hate me?"

"The same reason you won't forgive yourself," I murmur. "There's too much love between us. Ari is fact enough of that."

"Can I meet her?" He whispers.

"She's at daycare with Mable. I pick her up early on Mondays so we can have the day together. "You can meet her then."

He sniffles. "Lace," he looks up at me. "I regret every day what I did. I should have stayed I should have...fuck." He huffs. "I made the biggest mistake in the world. There's nothing I can say or do to make up for it."

"You can do something Ariell," I say. "You can be with us now. You can be here for Ari."

"I will," he whispers.

We go to Mable's in silence. We both have so much to say to one another but are still to guilty or angry to say it. When I pick up Ari I see the lights in Ariell's eyes. He stares at her like one would a miracle.

"Ari," I murmur to her. "I have someone I want you to meet."

She gazes up at Ariell. Their eyes perfect clones of one another. She looks at me and then back up at Ariell. "Hi," she chirps.

"Hi," he whispers.

"Ari, this is Ariell," I tell her.

"Like my name," she coos.

"That's right," I nod. "You are named after him."

She looks up at him again. "Why?"

"He's your father," I tell her. "Your dad."

She looks confused, a puzzled expression crossing her face. She tucks her head against my neck and hugs onto me.

"Give her a moment," I tell Ariell. "It may take her some time. I'm going to take her home."

"What should I do?" Ariell asks.

I shake my head. "I don't know, but if you want you can come over tonight for dinner. Bring chicken, it's her favorite."

That evening he shows up with the biggest bucket of chicken I've ever seen. Ari eats happily and watches cartoons. Ariell just watches her, his eyes focused on his daughter. He slips down beside her and she looks up at him, she scoots away and crawls towards me.

"Don't you want to get to know him?" I ask.

Ari shakes her head.

"It's ok," I tell her. "He loves you very much."

She ignores him the rest of evening and I can tell it breaks his heart. After I tuck her into bed I go to him and hug him. It feels good being in his arms again.

"I told you, give her time," I whisper to him.

"She's so beautiful, Lace," he whispers. "She's just like you."

I smile up at him and kiss the tip of his chin. "We should talk now," I murmur. "About what we should do."

He kisses me and as much as I want to throw him out the door I kiss him back. I wrap my arms around him and hungrily go back for more kisses. He moans softly and I claw down the nape of his neck. It feels so good I can't stop.

He pulls away and catches his breath. "Shit, I'm sorry," he pants.

"Me too," I mumble. "I liked it too much."

He kisses the tip of my nose. "I love you, Lace. I always have and I always will."

I take a breath. "I need you, Ariell and I hate it."

He kisses me again and picks me off the ground. He carries me to the bedroom and lays me down. We silently agree it feels right, we both want the same thing. He kisses me, his lips trailing down my body. He shifts as he takes his clothes off and I run my fingers through his thick pelt. He strips me and gazes down at my body. He touches the stretch marks on my belly and his fingers trace the cesarean scar. He kisses the scar and my belly.

"Lace, oh god Lace," he moans.

I rub behind his ears. "It was an easy pregnancy," I murmur. "The birth is what was tricky."

He kisses my thighs and I open them for him. He groans at seeing me and he dips down. His fat tongue laps at my sex and I sigh in relief. Being touched by him still feels as good as it did before. I grip onto his head, pushing him against me.

"You have a lot to make up for," I huff. "Start right there."

He moans, growling as his paws wrap around my hips. He snarls and grunts as he licks me, his nose rubbing to my clit as his tongue slips inside. I bite my lip, moaning softly. For a moment it felt like I was inside a memory. Ariell between my legs and his little grunts echoing in my ears.

His eyes flick up to me and I am butter for him. He laps up my cream and rises up between my legs. "Lace," he whispers into my ear. "I need you too."

I whimper and cling to him. "You better mean it." I reach down, guiding him to my lips. "Let me feel it again."

He kisses me, moaning into my mouth as he plunges inside. I whimper, it's been so long. I've not slept with anyone since him, it never seemed worth it. I can still remember how he feels inside me, how warm and hard. I tremble in his arms, gasping for breath as he begins to move.

"You haven't changed," he moans.

"Yes, I have," I gasp. "You still feel so good."

He kisses me again. "It feels like no time has passed at all," he pushes deep and hard. He grinds inside me, hitting the same spot that he used to before. I grunt, choking on my voice. I'm not sure if Ari can hear or not.

"Lace," he touches my cheek. "You're still so beautiful."

"Ariell," I moan.

"I love you, I do," he moans. "I'll do things right now."

"You better," I grunt. "Keep going," I grip his rear. "Right there faster."

He obeys my commands, doing everything I ask him to. We roll together, clinging desperately to one another. I gasp and sigh in his embrace, wrapping my legs around him. I bend over before him. I straddle his hips and ride him. He gives me everything, never taking anything until I give back. We writhe together all night, making up for lost time.

I lost count of how many times exactly. I just know, come morning, I will be too sore to walk. His knot is still buried inside me, his cock throbbing as he fills me again.

"Lace," he gasps after finally recovering.

"Mm?" I moan, my cheek pressed to his chest.

"That was amazing."

I sit up and look down at him. "It was," I moan as he plops from me. His seed slowly dribbling out.

He props up on his elbows, tucking me in as I collapse onto the bed. "I never expected you to let me touch you again."

"There are things we cannot control," I murmur. "Needing your touch is one of them."

He smiles at me and licks my cheek. "Were you happy?" He asks.

I huff. "Unfortunately, I was." I kiss him and curl up with him. "Ari may take some time but apparently I'm easy."

"No," he kisses the top of my head. "You're not."

I chuckle and kiss his neck. "I don't know if I'll be able to move. I need to get up and make Ari's breakfast."

"You can rest, I can do it."

I lay back as he stands up, picking up his clothes as he shifts back. That's when I get an idea. "Ariell," I reach my hand out. "Come here, I think I have something that will make Ari like you," I smirk at him. "Tonight's a full moon, let's have a playdate."

That evening, after making sure Ari had a super long nap I take her out to the woods. She clings to me a little afraid.

"Mama," she whimpers.

"It's ok, baby." I kiss her cheek. "You're going to be a big strong wolf one day right?" She bobs her little head. "Then there is someone here who is going to help you." We come to spot in the woods and we sit down on a rock. She looks up at me then turns to the woods.

Ariell's eyes glow in the shadows and Ari perks up. She gasps and her ears pop from the top of her head. She starts to shift and she growls low. Ariell steps out of the shadows and Ari's small growls stop. She jumps from my lap and scampers towards Ariell. She looks up at him and starts barking. She yaps and bounces at his feet and he can't help but laugh.

"Can you howl little one?" He asks her.

She whines and wiggles.

"I'll show you how to howl." He lays down on the ground before her and she sits between his paws. "Watch me now, little one," he says. He stretches his neck and leans his head back. A howl comes from his lips that cuts through the silence of the night. Ari yips and yips and it slowly turns into a howl. She leans her head back, howling with her father.

He plays with her too, letting her chase him, playing that she's rolled him and that she's actually hurting him. I've never seen her play so hard or look so excited. She runs and bounds, chasing him with a speed I've never seen before. The look on her face when she first rolled him had both of us cackling with laughter. Soon, she started to tire and slow down. They stopped and she nestled back between his front paws, content to howl until she passed out.

She falls asleep in his arms, curled up against him after a long night of howling and play. He happily carries her, grinning like an idiot as we return home. He doesn't want to put her to bed at all, he just wants to keep holding her.

"Do you think she'll still like me when she wakes up?" He asks.

"I'm sure she will," I kiss his cheek as he tucks her in. "After tonight how could she not?"

He pouts slightly. "She could only like me as a wolf."

"I only like you as a wolf," I tease. "And I've learned to accept you."

He scoffs and kisses me. "You should get some sleep," he murmurs. "I wore you out last night."

I kiss him back. "You did that then played with a puppy all night, I'm surprised you can move." I drag him to bed with me.

"It was worth her. Her little face when I hit the ground," he grins so big. "I wish I could keep that forever."

I kiss his neck and chest. "You'll see it again. I promise." I kiss down his stomach, tugging away his pants.

"Babe, don't-" he moans.

"Shut the fuck up," I growl. "Let me do what I want." I pull his cock out and lick it. I suckle his tip and kiss down the shaft. "You were so cute playing with her."

He moans as he watches me.

I take him between my licks, bobbing my head up and down as I suck him. He grows thicker and harder. I can feel his pulse throbbing on my tongue.

"Lace," he whimpers.

I look up at him and smirk. I stroke him between my palms. "This is your reward for being so damn cute today."

He bites his lip and his knot swells at the base. I lick and kiss at it, feeling his heat grow. "My big, daddy werewolf," I moan. "Mama has been waiting for you."

He chokes back a whimper as precum oozes from the tip.

I sit up and push aside my panties. I straddle his hips, lowering myself down onto his werewolf cock. I place my hands on his furry chest, kneading my fingers into him. I gasp and sigh, rolling my hips to grind him inside me. He reaches up, grasping my hips and bouncing me on his lap.

"Lace," he whimpers.

"You belong to us," I moan. "You can't run away again." I clamp around him, squeezing along his shaft. "Say it."

"I belong to Lace," his hips buck and he thrusts dip. I reach back, urging his knot into place. He groans and I mewl. As soon as his knot locks into me my thighs spasm and my body quakes. I cry out, whimpering as he continues to bounce me.

"Lace, Lace," Ariell pants. "Don't stop. Oh fuck. Lace. You're so good."

I shiver and rub his belly. "I want you, Ariell," I moan. I squeeze around him and grind him inside me again. "I want everything you have for me, Ariell."

He groans and his legs kick and twitch. Inside I feel him throb and release. If Ari is to have a sibling it will probably happen soon. I chuckle, squeezing around him as he fills me.

"Oh wow," he gasps.

I lay beside him, kissing him lovingly. "Did you enjoy me?" I ask.

"So much," he sighs. "Thank you, oh god, thank you."

I kiss him again and snuggle to his chest. "Hold me," I yawn. "Keep me warm."

In the morning I wake up and he's not there. That familiar feeling from before rises up inside me until I hear him in the kitchen. I go into the kitchen and see him cooking at the stove. I sigh in relief and I go to him, kissing his back.

"Good morning," he chuckles. "Sleep well."

"Of course I did." I stand on tiptoe to kiss him. "Did you?"

"For the first time in a long time," he beams at me and kisses me again. "Being next to you in bed, it finally feels right." he touches my cheek and smooths his thumb across my lip. "I can't describe the feeling I peace I get when I watch you sleep."

"I think I understand," I murmur. "I know I do."

Ariell pours me coffee and gives me another kiss. "I don't deserve this," he murmurs. "I feel like I got off scott free."

"You haven't." I poke his chest. "You're still under fire, boy. There's a gun at your temple, never forget that." I kiss him and bite his lip. "You just have to keep Ari and me happy."

"I will," he murmurs. "I promise I will."

"Good boy," I pet his cheek.

I turn, hearing Ari in her room. I go and fetch her and she runs out the door and to Ariell. She clings to his leg and bounces.

"Pick up! Pick up!"

He does so and she wraps her arms around his neck. "Morning Daddy!"

I swear I've never seen such a beautiful smile before as the one on Ariell's face. He hugs Ari tight and kisses her cheek. "Good morning, darling. I love you."


	21. Kamila the Genius Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Werewolf x Male Reader

You've always been kind of a tall guy, standing head and shoulders over your peers even when you were in grade school. You'd never harm a fly, and to be honest you had been kind of a crybaby. But because of how you looked most people assumed you were a brute or even a werewolf. The truth was you were neither of those things. You were just a normal guy.

You worked for you dad building houses and you had to make a run for supplies to Big Billy's hardware store. You're ordering with Anna at the front desk when a girl walks in. She's tiny and she looks a little distraught and lost. You figure she must be a kid who has been separated from her parents.

She walks up to the front desk and you reach out, touching the top of her head. "Hey, it's ok. If you're lost I can help you find you family."

Her look of distress melts into one of absolute shock and horror and into a rabid look of wild anger. You pull my hand back as Anna starts losing her shit laughing. The girl glares at you with her mouth hung open. She then snaps her head towards Anna.

"Shut the fuck up, Anna!" She roars.

"I can't!" Anna wheezes as she doubles over the desk.

"Well, you better," Billy snarls as he comes up and clamps his monster sized hand over Anna's head.

The girl you've possibly humiliated scoffs. "Thanks, Dad," she grumbles under her breath.

It then clicks. Looking at this girl you see it. She has the same hair color and thick eyebrows as Billy and the same dark, vicious eyes. You knew her sister, Ellie, but you had never met her little sister. She was a very smart kid, often went away to special schools and studies, had even gotten into college when she was fifteen, well she'd have to be in her twenties by now. The girl was a legend around Hearthway Hollow but you had never met her once in all you time dealing with Big Billy.

"When did you get back in, babe?" Billy asks as he releases Anna and comes out from behind the desk to greet his daughter.

It's shocking to think any of Billy's offspring would even come out of the womb pint-sized. The fact his youngest daughter must be five feet tall, at most, was shocking.

"Just now, I had the worst bus ride of my life," she grunts as she hugs her father.

You continue to stand in abject horror, waiting for the hammer to fall. If this girl was Billy's daughter then she has a means in her, and despite her small frame, some major muscle to rip you to shreds and pound those shreds into dust.

"You remember my Kamilla don't you?" Billy asks you, the proudest grin on his face.

"Uh," you gasp, scrambling enough as it was.

"Of course not, Dad, he just asked if I was a lost child." She glares up at her, her eyes as sharp and terrifying as Billy's. "I wanna see my niece, where the hell is she?"

"Ellie has her today, she had a doctor's appointment this morning. They're probably napping right now, Kami."

"Well," Kami grunts. "Maybe I should go scare Jack then." She pops her neck.

"Do that then," Billy says with a nod.

Kami then cuts her eyes at you, her long dark hair is tied in a messy ponytail that falls off her shoulder. She huffs and turns away, walking out the way she came.

You unclench, feeling as if you've survived the lion's den.

Anna snorts. "I can't believe you did that."

"Can I have my supplies please?" You snap at her.

She hefts a box onto the countertop. "The big stuff will be delivered to the site tomorrow, so make sure someone will be there."

"It's Saturday," you scoff.

"Yeah, well, people need money so they started working Saturdays," Anna rolls her eyes as she takes the money.

You head back to the job site, knowing very well you're going to be the one to meet the supply delivery the next day. Luckily, you're allowed to go home early because of it. You go to the grocery store, hoping to find something good to eat that evening and a case of beer. As you go into the beer fridge you see a family, pint sized terror.

She turns, holding a twenty-four back in her arms. She flinches, this time you notice she's wearing glasses. "I can buy these on my own, I don't need my parents."

"Even if you were underaged, who here would say no to you?" You ask.

She snorts and smiles. "You know, that's actually true. Once, when I was sixteen, I said I was buying a six pack for my Dad and they let me."

"Oh wow." You're not quite sure how to react.

She shrugs. "Anyways," she heads to the door and you open it for her. She walks away without saying a word.

As weird as that was, you feel relieved that she didn't try to do anything to you after embarrassing her in her dad's shop. Well, you were able to feel relieved for a moment and then the sprinklers came on in the fridge. You try to head to the door but it's blocked. How the hell did she move that fast?

Eventually, the sprinklers were stopped and some employees got you out. You were shivering, freezing and your limbs were numb. Even after a hot shower, you were still shivering. You try to enjoy your beer, but when its cold and you're already an ice cube, it's hard. You go outside, thankful for the balmy night air. You slurp a hot toddy and play on your phone. You soon realize it's extremely late and your phone needs charging. You stand up and see something in your lawn.

It moves towards you then drops something on your porch. It runs away in the next instant. You look down, seeing its left a dead boar on your porch.

"Oh," you whisper when you realize what this means. "Shit."

You wake up late the next morning, having been shocked by the courtship ritual dumped on your porch as well as half drunk on hot toddies, you slept through your alarm. You make it to the work site just as the delivery truck gets there. You realize something is missing from the delivery so you go back to Big Billy's to figure it out.

As you walk inside, a familiar set of sharp eyes greets you from behind the counter. She smirks knowingly at you. "Well, well look what the wet cat drug in."

"That wasn't funny," you grumble at her.

"Yeah, it kinda was," she says. "You weren't in there long. They got you out after the alarm went off."

"You were watching?" You hiss at her.

"Why wouldn't I? Seeing you walk out of there like a soft bigfoot was the highlight of my year. Well, that and winning that grant, but you know, you gotta enjoy the little things to stay humble."

You shake your head. "There was something missing on my order. Can I talk to your dad?"

She takes the order from your hands. "What was it?"

"The set of two-by-fours."

"Who delivered?" She asks, taking her glasses from her pocket and slipping them on. "Oh," she rolls her eyes. "Fucking Jerry. Yeah, that's his fault. I'll make sure he gets them to you on Monday."

"Thanks," you murmur, surprised by her actions.

She shrugs. "Jerry has some fear about two-by-fours, he's forgotten them on the last few orders."

You arch a brow. "He hasn't been here, how do you know this?"

She snorts. "Who do you think does Dad's accounting?" She then winks and turns to go into the back where you can hear her snarling profanity at who you must assume is Jerry.

The next few days you keep getting deliveries from the werewolf courting you. There's some deer, a bunch of rabbits, another boar. It's shocking that the woods around Hearthway Hollow even have any wildlife left! Well, you shouldn't complain, you won't have to buy any meat for months.

One evening, you go to the Silver Bullet with some friends. You're playing a game of darts when someone comes up behind you, groping your rear and pinching. You whip around, seeing Kami standing behind you.

"You scared me!" You huff.

"Scared? That's not a reaction I was hoping for," she sounds a bit drunk. She leans into you. "So big," she giggles. "You're what I was suppossta to look like if I was a boy!" She jabs you in the chest. "Buh no!" She burps loudly. "I'm a runt." Her expression reads that she's either going to cry or vomit, maybe both. "Big Billy's kid is a runt!" She burps again. She leans against you again. "Jussuh runt."

You get her to a booth and sit her down, ordering her a bottle of water. "You need to drink this." You say as you crack it open.

She burps again and it smells like death. "I'll drink it if you wake me home."

"Yeah," you gasp. "I'll take you to your Dad's and-"

She scowls at you. "No!" She barks. "Your home." She looks up at you with a soft expression then burps in your face.

"No, you're going to your own home."

"I can't go home dwunk," she frowns. "It's embarassin' to me." She grabs you with a strength you suspected she had. She pulls you down and whispers into your ear. "Imma real guh at blow jobs."

"No, no, no," you push her back. "I mean, thanks for the offer but...you're way too drunk and that's not good. Here," you offer the water to her.

She takes the bottle and sticks her tongue out at you. She takes a few sips and after a spell, you take her to your truck to get her home. She scoots close to you, clinging to your arm as you drive.

"I sleep on the couch," she mutters. "I dun wan my Dad seein' me drunk."

"That's fine," you sigh.

"Sorry," she burbles as she lays her head on your arm.

You help her into your house and you have her drink more water while you change the sheets on your bed. You tuck her in and she curls to your pillow.

"Smells good," she sighs as she drifts to sleep.

You make sure she's comfortable and you go to crash on the sofa. You fall asleep, but since you aren't in bed you don't sleep great. Sometime in the night, it feels like something heavy is laying on top of you. You feel warm and strange.

As you wake up, you see Kami on top of you, her cheek smashed against your chest and she's drooling slightly. She's also butt naked.

You flinch and freeze, not sure what to do. She was drunk and you don't want her thinking you tried anything. You attempt to get up but she snorts awake and rubs her eyes.

"Oh, boy," she grumbles. "My mouth tastes something terrible." She sits up and looks down at you. "Can I borrow some toothpaste before I suck your dick?"

"What?" You almost scream.

She smirks down at you. "Do you really want me to repeat that, big boy?" She grabs your hand and places it on her chest. "I was waiting for you to wake up but I must have passed out again." She makes you squeeze her breasts, her nipples already getting hard.

"Oh shit," you whisper.

She dips down, kissing you, and indeed her breath is terrible.

"Toothpaste?" She purrs.

You point to your bathroom and she slips off you, giving you a good show of her perky ass as she slips inside. You fall off the sofa, scrambling as you try to decide what to do. There was also the werewolf courting you, what would they do? You needed to be upfront with Kami so she knew.

"Hey," you turn, seeing a wolf standing in your bathroom.

"Oh," you gasp as it clicks into place.

She licks her chops. "Ready?" She walks back to you, wrapping her arms around your waist. She sharp eyes gaze up at you, her dark fur shaggy around her face and hips.

"So...you?" You gasp.

"Just because I'm a runt doesn't mean I can't hunt," she slides her hand against you growing bulge and licks down your chest and belly. "I'm hunting now." She sniffs and nuzzles to the front of your underwear, tugging them down she kneels before you. She bites her lip as your cock springs out.

"Big boy indeed." She opens her mouth and licks down your shaft. Her tongue is warm and slick as it coats your cock.

"Fuck," you moan.

She slurps your sack into her mouth, making your knees weak. She then laps up your shaft again, her long tongue swirling around your tip. Her eyes flick up to you and you run your fingers through her dark fur. She moans softly, taking you in her mouth. You shudder, gasping as her warm, wet mouth suctions around you.

Her head bobs back and forth, her cold nose pressing against your belly. She's drooling as she sucks you, moaning as she takes you to her throat. You gasp and moan, rocking your hips to meet her. She kneads your thighs, her eyes looking up at you. It's all too much, you feel close.

"Wait-" you try to push her back but that only makes her suck harder, move faster. She's touching herself, her fingers tucked between her thighs. She takes you down her throat and your hips buck your back arches. You cling to her head as you gush down her throat. She moans in pleasure, her eyes rolling back.

As you ease away and topple into the sofa she licks her chops and swallows every drop. "Mmm, good," she giggles, crawling into your lap. She kisses you and you wrap your arms around her.

"That was amazing," you pant, kissing her neck and chest.

"I know," she shoves you down onto the sofa. "Now, you turn." She moves so your head is between her thighs. She then sits on your face and you can taste her. Her slit is thick with cream. You lick along her folds, finding her thick clit. She whimpers above you, her thighs trembling. You kiss and swirl your tongue around her clit, your fingers digging into her ass as you do. She shivers, gasping loudly. You trail your kisses back down her slit and when you get back to the top you suck on her clit like a blocked straw. She cries out, yelping and giggling. She rolls her hips, rubbing herself against your face.

She then rises off you, gasping and trembling, a mischievous smile on her lips. She lets you get a good look at her, opening herself up with her fingers. "Do you think your big, fat dick will fit in this tiny pussy?"

"I hope so," you moan.

She chuckles and slips off you. She then bends herself over the coffee table, wiggling her rear at you. "Come find out."

You get up and waste no time. Already hard again you rub yourself on her folds, coating yourself in her wetness. She giggles, wiggling back against you.

"Don't hold back now."

"I won't," you pant as you start to press inside her.

She groans, biting her lip to keep her howls in check. You feel her stretch around you, but she's so warm and wet she takes you easily. Her shoulders arch and she hangs her head, grunting and growling as you start to move.

"Is it ok?" You ask.

"Mhm," she nods her head.

You start to move a bit faster, watching her for any sign she's not into it. She lets out a pleasured moan and she grips the table, pushing back against you. She shoves you down so she's sitting in your lap with her hands on the floor. She bounces in your lap, going harder and faster than you expected. She snarls and grunts, obviously having the time of her life. You hold onto her hips, kissing her back and nipping her shoulders and neck.

She snaps her head back, "bite me!" He growls.

You flinch but so as she commands, you bite the back of her neck and her body trembles. Inside, her inner walls surge and clamp around you. She gasps and mewls, rutting you inside her.

You chuckle, kneading her hips as she starts to slow. "What was that?"

"Shu-shut up," she pants and leans back against you. She wraps an arm around your neck. "Give me a second."

You take hold of her hips, moving upwards into her. She whimpers, chomping down on her bottom lip. You gasp and moan, feeling close. Your thighs start to ache and your back arches. You thrust up into her and she cries out. You release inside her, a surprisingly heavy load after she drained you once already.

You both pant and heave as you sit there. She sits up to turn around and kiss you. Her fur is soft and she smells so good. You kiss her back and she nuzzles to your cheeks and neck.

She kisses your cheek. "I take that as a yes."

You catch you breathe and chuckle. "Was there a question?"

She nips the tip of your ear. "Wait till Dad hears, he'll like you more than Jack."

You can't help but feel afraid. Big Billy is so protective of his family, especially his children. Considering Kami is the runt and the baby, he must be extremely protective of her. You fear you won't be able to show your face in the hardware store again, at least not for a long, long, long time. You swallow the lump in your throat down.

Kami kisses you and smiles. "Don't worry, I'm way scarier than he is."


	22. Ivan the Surgeon Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Werewolf x Trans Woman Reader

"What do you mean you're not coming back?" I roar into the phone.

Miranda sighs and I can almost hear her eyes rolling. "Just like I said. I'm not moving back. If you need my photography skills, you can reach me here, but I don't want to travel as much as I used to."

I'm in disbelief, ever since Miranda went on her last job she's been different. She came back with photographs of the Hearthway Forest looking like the cat who ate the canary. I had overheard her talking about how she met someone, but I still couldn't understand her unwillingness to come back to work like she was supposed to.

She moved! After returning and finishing the current job she had, she just up and left! She went back to Hearthway Hollow, claiming it was where she belonged.

Where she belonged? From what I could tell Hearthway Hollow looked like a retirement town or a tourist trap. It didn't look like the sort of place people 'belonged in'. Aside from a few websites that claimed Hearthway Hollow was a hotbed for paranormal activity, there seemed to be nothing exciting about the place!

"Listen," I try to reason with her. "You are the best photographer I've got-"

"I know," she replies. "But you have to understand. I'm getting married. I'm starting a family. Maybe in a few years, I can start taking longer jobs again."

"This isn't 'Bridges of Madison County'!" I blurt into the phone. "You can't marry some Italian housewife and act like nothing has happened?"

She scoffs. "Have you even read that book? And that's not the case. I fell in love. If you came to this town, I think you'd understand too."

"You grew up in New York!" I huff. "How do you go from that to some town I'm sure might be a cult."

"Goodbye boss, I'm glad we had this talk." Miranda hangs up the phone, and I slouch back in my chair. I'm at a loss. Miranda was the best photographer I had. I couldn't lose her to day trip jobs, and things around a town I was more than certain was a cult.

I decided I had to talk to Miranda face to face. I need to see her to understand what was going on. I needed to meet her fiance, know this place, and know why she's so stubborn about it.

Hearthway Hollow was a town nestled in the middle of the Hearthway Forest which is part of one of the biggest nature preserves in the country. The town started small but has grown to have its own college, museums, landmarks, nature tours, all sorts of shit. It was also increasing in notoriety because of a vlog claiming the town was full of supernatural activity and a breeding ground of werewolves. People will believe anything, but because of the enormous wolf population in Hearthway Forest, I could understand how people would fall for such a story as werewolves.

Ok so, the drive to Hearthway Hollow was a pretty one, but any hike through the Appalachia will give you the same feeling. The town looks bigger than it does in the photographs but other than that I'm not impressed much. I park in a great big parking lot in the downtown area. I then walk to the last address that Miranda gave me. It takes me to a florist's. Inside I see several girls arguing over a display counter.

"I'm looking for someone," I say when I realize they haven't seen me.

The girls continue to argue loudly.

"Excuse me-" I'm cut off my one who bangs her hands on the class counter.

"Ladies!" A booming voice comes from behind me. "You have a customer?"

The three girls turn and stare at me. They all have the same eyes and face shape, just different lips and hair.

"Oh shit," one girl gasps. "Hi!" She waves. "Welcome to Feth Floral!"

"Nice try," the man who was behind me moves around me and into the shop. "Now what are you hens clucking about and ignoring customers for?" This guy is massive, like a mountain and the Great Wall of China had a baby. Like an orc but hairier. I consider myself a tall woman, but this guy dwarfs me in comparison.

"Waiting on you for the most part," one with dark hair scoffs. She then looks to me. "Sorry about that, how can we help you."

"I'm looking for Miranda D'Arpino," I reply. "I'm her editor."

A girl with strawberry blonde hair raises her hand. "That's my wife!" She cheers.

"Finance," the dark haired girl scoffs.

I wasn't prepared to meet Miranda's fiance at all. Not this soon. She rushes up to me and shakes my hand.

"You've come to steal her back, haven't you?" She winks at me.

I huff and nod. "In a sense yes."

"Uh oh, Rosie has been threatening to fight you," one of the girls laughs.

I chuckle. "Well, I don't intend to fight. I'm just hoping to not lose my best photographer."

Rosie eyes me, looking me up and down. She then crosses her arms against her chest. "She told you that she wasn't quitting. She's moved, and she's not taking big jobs right now."

"But I need her for those jobs!" I argue. I then sigh and shake my head. "I'm sorry, but you have to understand the situation I am in."

"Miranda isn't going to like this," Rosie sighs.

I nod. "I don't like it either."

"You may be here for a while," Rosie says. "Do you have a place to stay."

"I was hoping to only be here for the day," I answer, now realizing how brash that was.

Rosie shakes her head. "Let me finish here, and I'll take you to our house. You can stay there unless Miranda says something different." She turns back to her sisters, and they continue arguing like nothing had stopped them before.

"New to town, eh?" The giant man says to me.

I look up at him and reminded how stick thin I am. I look like a matchstick compared to him. "I am," I mumble.

"Well, welcome, enjoy the place." He looks me over, and I feel a bit uneasy. "I'm Ivan by the way." He then motions across the street. "My dad owns the hardware store here."

"Ok," I murmur, wondering why he's telling me this.

"Is Ivan flirting?" One of the Feth sisters chimes.

Ivan's cheeks go dark red, and he scoffs. "I'm just trying to help!"

"Aww! That's adorable. Just ask her out for coffee?" Rosie laughs. "We're gonna be screaming at each other over this display for a while!"

I stare up at Ivan. My stomach churns. I'm more used to asking people out, that's always how it had to be for me. I've never had a big, hunky man ask me out before. Usually, I only get asked out by weirdos and perverts who saw me as some sort of conquest or wanted to prove something. Ivan seemed shy and clumsy but genuine.

"I uh-" Ivan rubs the back of his head.

I shrug. "Sure. Why not?"

His face to the tips of his ears turns bright red. "Ok, uhm...it's next door."

I follow him, stepping into the cafe right next to the flower shop. I'm impressed, the cafe isn't some hole in the wall like I expected. It was lovely inside.

"What would you like?" Ivan asks, his voice cracking slightly.

I hum and look over the menu. "Espresso," I start. "And whatever a creme brulee muffin is."

"Those are really good," he replies. "Go ahead and take a seat, I'll order for us."

I have to admit, Ivan is attractive. A big hulking guy with thick, masculine hands, dark hair that was already graying at the temples even though he couldn't have been more than thirty. I smirk, seeing that his ass was nothing to laugh at either. He was shy too, which was cute.

I pick us out a seat, and after a few moments he comes and sits across from me at the table. He sets my muffin down. "The espresso will be here in a second."

"Thank you," I look up at him. "Aren't you going to have anything?"

He shakes his head. "I ordered coffee. But I already."

"Bug boy like you looks like he needs to eat a lot." I cut my muffin in half and offer it to him. "You said they were good, right?"

He smiles shyly and takes the offering. "Thank you."

"I don't like being the only one eating," I reply. "Makes me self-conscious which I try never to be."

"You're gorgeous, I don't see why you would ever be."

I nearly choke on my muffin. I've been called a lot of things in my life, bitch, disgusting, remorseless, freak, maybe sometimes pretty, but never gorgeous. I look up at him, feeling a surge of emotions I hadn't felt since I was a little thing.

"Oh, well," I dab at my mouth with a napkin. "Thank you."

He glances aside for a moment then looks back at me with shy puppy dog eyes. "We don't usually get such glamorous people here."

Glamorous he calls me! I bite back my smile, and my espresso and his coffee are delivered. "So what do you do, Ivan?" I ask. "You said you father owned the hardware store?"

He nods. "I help there sometimes, but I work at the hospital," he says.

"Oh, what do you do?" I ask.

"I'm the head of surgery."

I nearly spit out my coffee. "You're a surgeon?" I gasp.

He nods. "My mom's the Chief of Medicine at the hospital," he replies. "Growing up, I always admired the work she did, so I wanted to follow in her footsteps."

Great ass and a doctor? Did I strike gold or what? I'm actually starting to feel nervous around him. "That must be a very stressful job," I say.

He nods. "It can be. But I enjoy it, I like helping people."

"That's really admirable," I reply. "So your dad owns a hardware store, and your mother is a doctor? Do you have any siblings?"

He smiles. "Two sisters," he says. "One owns the hobby shop, and the other just moved back to town. She's done all sorts of jobs, she has like, five degrees."

I stare hard at him. "Five degrees? Who the heck needs five degrees?"

"My sister," he chuckles. "She's technically a genius. I think she's trying to become Bruce Banner."

"So is she as big as you?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "My sister is actually kind of tiny, especially compared to my dad and me. But, you know how like a chihuahua thinks is massive and a great dane thinks it's tiny? I think that's how I and my sister work."

I chuckle. "So, are you the baby of the family?" I ask.

I shake my head. "Kamila and I are twins."

"Yet she came out tiny, and you came out supersized?"

"We were both the same size as newborns, I just grew, and she didn't," he chuckles. "She likes to tease me and say we were supposed to be triplets, but I ate the other one."

"That's dark," I scoff.

He then smiles at me. "What about you?" He asks. "Do you have any family?"

I clam up. I'm not sure what to say. I do have a family, but we don't talk anymore? My father called me a disgrace and kicked me out the house when I was eighteen? My mom calls me up drunk to blame me for things out of my control?

"No," I answer. "I'm afraid I'm alone in this world."

"Oh," Ivan tilts his head. "That's too bad. I'm sorry."

I laugh. "Don't be. I'm perfectly fine with it."

He looks sad for a moment, he then turns his head as Rosie comes walking in. "You two look cute together," she says.

"Are you ready?" I ask.

She winks at Ivan. "Are you?" She asks me.

I stand up. "I think so. I think I depressed him."

Ivan follows. "You didn't, really."

I smile at him then hand him my card. "Keep it close. You may need it. Thanks for this, I actually enjoyed myself."

I follow Rosie. "I parked out back, do I need to follow you in your car?" I ask.

"Oh no, I always walk to work," she says, and we head to the parking lot. "Oh wow! That's a fancy ass car!" She marvels. "I've never seen a Porsche in person!"

I unlock the car, and she climbs inside. She oohs and awes over every little thing, pressing buttons and then squealing. "My ass is hot!"

I bite back my smiling, trying not to laugh. "Where do I need to go?" She asks.

"Make a right out here and go up that hill," she tells me.

The hill we go up might as well have been something Wile E. Coyote plummeted from. We drive up the cliffside and then to a house that literally is on a cliff. How the hell Rosie 'walks' to work is beyond me. I have to admit, the view must be spectacular from the windows. Rosie leads me inside, and I can see Miranda's taste everywhere.

"Babe!" Rosie calls out. "Babe, come out! We have a guest."

Miranda walks out from the back, dressed in pink gingham pajamas that look too short for her legs. "A guest? You could have called and told me I was just-" she stops when she sees me. "Fukcing really boss?"

"She had a date with Ivan," Rosie grins.

"Not the point," Miranda puts her hands on her hips. "What's the big deal, Boss?"

I huff. "I came to try and talk some sense into you! You can get married and start a family, but why here?"

Miranda rolls her eyes. "Can we not talk about this now?" She scoffs. "I've been trying to work all day, and frankly I have a headache coming."

"Then I probably shouldn't tell you I invited her to stay with us."

The look Miranda gives Rosie would have killed a lesser man, but Rosie looks unphased. "I think if she stays here a couple of days she'll see how great this town is! Then you won't have to argue with her anymore."

Miranda scoffs and shakes her head. "Then you're making dinner!"

"I'm cool with that," Rosie smirks. "C'mon Boss, I'll show you to your room." She takes me towards the back to a room where the back wall is a sliding glass door where the view almost took my breath away.

"This ok?" She asks.

"Holy shit, how did you two afford a place like this?" I ask.

"We got a deal from Ivan's dad. He owns most of the mountain," Rosie says as she pulls back the curtains more.

"So...he's a doctor with a rich dad?" I ask.

Rosie eyes me and then glares. "Ivan's one of my best friends. We grew up together. He's the nicest person you'll ever meet, and his heart is both made of gold and as breakable as glass. Don't be a bitch to him. He's too good for that."

"Oh, I-" I stammer. "I wouldn't." I cross my chest. "Scout's honor."

Rosie sniffs. "You do anything to hurt him, even a paper cut, and you'll be hearing from me," she growls. She then smiles. "Other than that I hope you enjoy your stay!" She leaves the room so I can get comfortable.

I unpack my suitcase and set my medicine out on the table. I have enough to last me a few days, I wasn't planning on staying at all. But now, I may have to call my doctor to call in my prescription of estrogen.

I have dinner with Rosie and Miranda that evening, and although I try not to eat fried foods, Rosie made the best fried chicken I've ever had. I had two helpings of it as well as her green beans.

"You better kiss my wife's ass," Miranda tells me after dinner. We're sitting on her back porch, sipping wine while Rosie slices us some pie.

"Do you really want me kissing your wife's ass? She may start to like me better," I smirk at her.

Miranda chuckles. "I know for a fact she'll never do that."

"She is cute though. Good job catching her," I say.

"Quite the opposite really," Miranda replies. "I was all gung-ho for escaping this town. Rosie was the one who captured me."

"So this town is a cult?" I tease.

Miranda scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Don't tell me you watch that vlog too?"

"Watched it, don't take it seriously," I laugh. "Don't worry, I don't believe there are werewolves in your backyard."

Miranda looks away from me and gulps down her wine. "So, are you planning on seeing Ivan more?"

I shrug. "Maybe. He's cute and all. Could be fun while I'm here."

"Are you going to tell him then?" She asks.

I tilt my head to one side. "If I'm only going to be here for a few days, what's the point of telling him?"

"And what if something happened and it got serious?" Miranda asks. "What then?"

I scoff. "Then I'd tell him," I growl. "I'm transgender, I'm not ashamed of that."

"Then why not tell him now?" Miranda asks.

Rosie comes out with the slices of pie then. "Here you go," she hands me a plate then sits in Miranda's lap, both of them sharing from the same plate.

"Ew, you two are disgusting," I chuckle.

"Disgustingly in love," Rosie chirps.

"Ok, babe, even I think that's gross," Miranda kisses her cheek.

When I step out of the shower that evening, I take a long hard look at myself in the mirror. My breasts are small, I've not gotten the top surgery, but the estrogen has given me the cute little ones I've got now. I don't have much for hips, but my waist has always been thin. I run my fingers through my hair, remember how Ivan called me gorgeous and glamorous. He was right about that, but it was nice hearing it from such a handsome man.

My phone chimes and I see a text message from an unknown number. "This Ivan. Just messaging so you'd have my number."

Perfect timing. "I was just thinking about you," I reply.

"Were you?" He texts back quick.

I smirk. "I'm not sure how long my stay is. I didn't bring enough of my medication with me. When I call my doctor who should I refer him to?"

"What is it you're needing?" He asks.

I hesitate to answer, but I do anyway. "Hormone therapy."

"Oh, then that would be Dr. Amanda Fallon. I'd get your doctor to contact them right away to be safe."

"Thank you, I appreciate that."

I get dressed, expecting that to be the end of it, but to my surprise my phone chimes again.

"Would you like to have coffee again?" He asks me.

I bite my lip.

"Maybe lunch?"

I smile. "I'm not a morning person, lunch sounds fine to me."

"Ok great. I can't wait to see you again."

I bite back the grin that's trying to blossom. "Yes, me too."

I go to bed, happy to have something to look forward to tomorrow. Although, I wake from my sleep by a harsh shaking. I growl and whine. "Oh my god what?" I look up, seeing Miranda staring over me. "What the fuck?" I huff. "What time is it?"

"You need to come see this," she says to me, almost yanking me out of bed.

She leads me outside where a dead bear is laying in front of my car.

"What the fuck?" I scream.

"It's for you," she points.

I stare at her in horror. I don't know what to say. There isn't even anything to say except what I've already said!

She sighs. "Well, you said you didn't believe werewolves were in my backyard," she starts. "That's not true. In fact, one lives closer than that."

"What the fuck are you talking about Miranda?" I laugh at her.

"Hearthway Hollow is much more than some cute little town. It's a sanctuary for werewolves."

I snort. "Ok, the dead bear is a bit of overkill here. But really?" I scoff.

"Listen to me," she scoffs. "I went through the exact same thing when I came here. When Rosie courted me, I about lost my mind. I nearly stole a car to get out of her."

"Rosie?" I ask. "Rose your fiance? She's a werewolf?"

Miranda nods. "And whoever left you that bear is too."

I look at the bear then back at Miranda. "Why would the guy who ate red riding hood leave me a bear?"

"Because they're courting you! They want you to be their mate," Miranda huffs.

I take a deep breath. "You're fucking crazy."

"Is she?"

I turn around, expecting to see Rosie. Instead, I see a massive beast. I stare up at them, and I nearly scream until Miranda cups her hand around my mouth.

"I'm moving the bear until Adam gets here," Rosie says. She goes to the bear and puts her jowls around its neck, dragging it out of the way.

"How?" I gasp when Miranda lets me go. "H-how? What? How?"

Miranda sighs. "Yeah, I know, it's too early for you. Come on in, I'll get you some coffee."

"Wolf...bear!" I gasp.

Miranda takes me inside where she better explains things. She tells me more about Hearthway Hollow and its traditions, including the courtship rituals. Apparently, this ritual started a long time ago to combat some of the more violent werewolf tendencies. Oh my god, I can't believe I'm saying all this. But the courtship ritual made it so werewolves could choose their mate, show them how they could provide and take care of them, and allow their mate a choice.

"Well, I say no," I huff.

"Just like that?" Rosie asks.

I stare at her. "Yes! Just like that! I don't want a werewolf bringing me dead things!" I scoff.

"You get to keep the meat," Miranda replies.

"What am I going to do with a literal ton of bear meat?" I snap. "This is insane! I haven't even been here twenty-four hours! How can I be getting courted already?"

"With werewolves, it's an instant thing. We just know right away who our mate is." Rosie tells me. She then looks dreamily to Miranda. "I knew. The werewolf courting you knows too."

I scoff and shake my head. "Is it Ivan?" I snap.

Rosie flinches.

"The only person I have met outside your family," I point to Rosie, "is Ivan. Is it him?"

"I shouldn't tell," Rosie murmurs.

"And what if it was?" Miranda asks. "Does that change anything for you? Does it still make you nervous?"

"Maybe not!" I snap. I then slouch and hold my head in my hands. "This is so much! Werewolves, courtship, everything."

Rosie comes over and puts her arms around me. "Ivan is a good man," she assures me. "You said so yourself you liked him."

I huff. "It's not him," I look at her. "It's me."

"What about you?" Rosie asks.

"Aside from being a bitch you're ok," Miranda says.

I chuckle and grin at her. "She's right."

Rosie smiles at you. "Just give it a chance. If you feel uncomfortable at all, you just have to tell him. That's all."

"He asked me out for lunch today," I sigh. "I don't know how to even approach him now."

"The same way you would before," Rosie says. "Just because we're werewolves it doesn't change who we are. It just gives you more options in bed."

I snort and grin at her. "I can see why Miranda likes you so much. You're funny."

After calming down, the butcher comes to pick up the bear. His name is Adam, and he's the Alpha of the town, leader of all the werewolves in Hearthway Hollow. That seems hilarious to me because he looks more like an angel and a pirate had a baby. He's beautiful.

After that, I drive into town to meet Ivan. I feel incredibly nervous for several reasons, not just the werewolf thing. Well, mainly for the werewolf thing. I meet him in front of the hardware store, and he beams when he sees me.

"Sorry I'm late," I tell him. "I had something to clean up this morning."

There's a guilty look to his eye. "Nothing too bad I hope."

I smile softly at him. "Nothing too 'unbearable.'"

His eyes go wide, and he chuckles. "Ok, so...you know."

"Putting two and two together was never my thing, but I know how to add it all up." I shrug. "So, you're the big bad wolf."

He shrugs. "Big, but not bad."

I reach out and take his great big hand, clasping it in mind. "Where are you taking me for lunch, Dr. Werewolf?" I ask him.

"Oh well," he mumbles. He squeezes my hand then smiles gently at me. "I was going to see what you liked."

"Anything but Italian. I can't stand Italian food."

"Oh wow, I may have to rethink this whole courtship then," he smiles down at me.

I grin back at him, feeling a little more at ease. "Can we not...talk about that?" I ask.

He furrows his brow. "Is there something wrong?"

I sigh, and my hand slips from his. "I still don't know how to take it," I murmur. "Werewolves and rituals and just..." I run my fingers through my hair. "You have no clue as to who I am, and yet you've already decided I'm your mate?"

He retakes my hand. "It's instinct," he starts. "I don't really know how to explain it better, but in my gut and in my heart I know it is you."

I shake my head. "What if you're wrong?"

He smiles softly at me. "Then I'm wrong," he replies. "But that's very rare." He touches my cheek. "You're a stunning woman. I want to get to know you better."

I look at him and nod. "I want to know you better too," I agree. "So, you should know, I'm transgender."

He smiles. "Like I said, a stunning woman."

I sigh with relief. "Thank you, for that."

He takes back my hand and kisses it. "Now, there's this Chinese restaurant next door. It may not look great, but it's probably the best food in town. Or do you have an issue with Chinese food too?"

I squeeze his hand. "It's my favorite actually."

He grins at me. "Then let's start this date." He leads me inside as my heart leaps into my throat. Dating a werewolf sounds like something from a young adult fantasy series with an unnecessary love triangle. But this Is me, and while I'ms till having trouble wrapping my head around it, it is my romance.

 

How does one end up in a town like Hearthway Hollow? I ask myself this very question as I sit in my office. I'm looking over drafts for an upcoming publication, and I have probably read the same paragraph ten times. I lay down the papers and gaze out the window. The cityscape outside used to be what I lived for. The high rises and bustle of the city had always been my dream. Which once again begs me to ask: how does one end up in a town like Hearthway Hollow.

I ended up there chasing down my best photographer. She had broken down there while on an assignment and after completing her job, she got engaged, moved there, and was starting a happy life. She had fallen in love with a beautiful woman as well as the town itself.

When I went there, I didn't see the charm and allure at first, but fate has a way of grabbing your hair and making you its bitch. While I was looking for Miranda I bumped into a man, and as silly and cliche as it all sounds, it was an instant attraction between us both. It was an attraction that introduced me to the truth of Hearthway Hollow and the secret that everyone in the town kept.

The place was a sanctuary for werewolves, a safe place where they could be around humans and live their lives without worry or exposure or anger. In many places, werewolves were still drifters, roaming in their packs from place to place, never settling or finding a place to call home except with your pack. Hearthway Hollow was founded in the hopes of finding a home for all werewolves.

The town also had several traditions that were practiced happily. One included a courtship ritual. In this ritual, the werewolf will offer their prospective mates gifts. This can include but not limited to, bears, wild boar, deer, elk, the bigger the kill, the more likely they are to impress. They do this so they can show their worth to the one they are courting. "Look how strong I am. Look how good I can hunt. See what I can provide for our family and us." It's all very romantic when you look at the context and not the massive dead bear on the hood of your car. This ritual can last for several days to weeks, depending on the werewolf as well as their mate. The ritual ends in two nights, the first night where the werewolf shows themselves to their mate, and then they begin the process of scenting them. The next night, if the mate so obliges, they seal the deal by fucking in a manner most werewolves would agree to.

I figured out who my werewolf was. Being in town for only a day and already receiving the beginnings of courtship, I realize it was Ivan, the man I met, who was the werewolf. We talked about it at length, and I told him upfront I would have to leave soon. I would come back, and he could finish the courtship then and there.

Ivan is a heck of a man, he's big, hairy, and beautiful. Not to mention he's the head of surgery at Hearthway Hollow Medical. He's sweet and gentle, and I still can feel the way his big, warm hands touch me. We agreed to wait when we could meet again, but before I left, we did have a pretty intense makeout session. I can't stop smiling when I think about it. He didn't shy away from me, and he didn't see me as some conquest. To him, I was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

We've kept in constant contact these last few weeks. Our messages ranging from sweet to hot to downright dirty. Through pictures and face chats he's introduced me to his favorite parts of Hearthway Hollow, as well as my favorite parts of his body.

Since he is a surgeon, it's hard for him to leave. So we have to wait until I can come and visit again. To be honest, I'm not sure what to do. I enjoy my job, and if things happen, I'm not sure I could pack up and take it with me to Hearthway Hollow. I want Ivan more than anything. I want a life with him. But both of us are trapped by our careers.

One evening as I'm getting out of the shower, there is an alert from the intercom. I huff and answer it. "Yes?"

"Can I come up."

I recognize his smoky voice instantly. "Of course," I buzz him in. I slip on my robe as he knocks. I open the door and stare up at him. "What are you doing here?"

His smile is crooked, and he chuckles. "I had to see you."

I look him over, seeing he looks a little ragged. "Come in," I pull him into my arms and shut the door. I hold fast to him and feel his heartbeat against my cheek.

His rubs his big, thick hands over my body and kisses the top of my head. "Sorry if I stink. I've been in the car all day."

"I like the way you smell," I sigh. I tilt my chin up and meet his lips.

You ever realize how starving you are only once you start eating? That's what this kiss was life. I didn't know how much I needed Ivan until he kisses me again. Our hands claws at one another, grabbing and pulling and petting. I gasp as he pulls back and I lick my lips to keep tasting him.

"Sorry," he pants. "I got carried away."

I smirk. "I like when you do that." I paw down his chest and to the front of his pants. He groans as my hand strokes along his bulge. "Do you have an eggplant in your pocket or are you happy to see me?"

He chuckles and kisses my cheek. "I just wanted to see you."

I smirk and step back, dropping my robe, so I'm naked before him. I touch my small breasts and smooth my palms over my belly. I then stroke myself, rubbing my cock for him. "I'm happy to see you too."

He grins. "You're gorgeous," he grabs me by the hips, and I moan as his big fingers dig into my ass. "Let me make love to you."

I whimper softly. "Are you sure?"

"I want you," he whispers into my ear. "Every inch of you." He replaces my hand with his own, stroking my cock.

I gasp and shudder, pressing close to him and biting his shoulder. I moan loudly and giggle. "Ok, ok," I pull away from him. I look up at him and enjoy the cute, lusty look on his face. "I'll be your mate," I agree. "Strip down and follow me."

He eagerly rips way his clothing and chases me into the bedroom. I take out a few things from my bedside table. I take out a bottle of lube, some massage oil, and a cock ring.

"You're prepared," he growls as he stands in the doorway.

His body is amazing. Thick beefy arms and thighs, a broad chest covered in hair, and a belly that was solid but still pronounced. His cock was thick, I hadn't seen such a monster in person before. I bite my lip, wondering if I could take such a beast.

"Come here," I beckon him. I place the massage oil in his hands."Foreplay is essential." I turn around. "Play with me."

He chuckles. He rubs some of the oil between his hands and rubs it up my back. His firm grip feels good on my body. His hands wrap around, groping my small breasts. He twists and pinches my nipples. I feel his teeth on the nape of my neck. He drags his lips to my shoulder and then he moans into my ear.

"Thank you," he pants.

"Thank you?" I turn my head and look at him. I see he's starting to change. He's gotten hairier, and his ears are long and pointed.

"For letting me play with such a work of art." He smirks at me.

"Corn dog," I moan. His hands pet down my belly, and he wraps his fingers around my cock again. I cry out, watching his big hand pump over me.

"I like hearing you moan," he growls. "I love hearing your voice."

I gulp and watching his hands. My thighs start to tremble, so I push him away. I bend over, wriggling my ass out to him. "Touch me here."

He grabs hips and massages oil into my thighs and ass. He gropes me, manhandling me. It feels so good. I whimper softly when I see him reach for the bottle of lube. It feels cold as he dribbles it between my cheeks. He then massages it in, pressing his finger slightly inside. I moan and wriggle, gripping hard onto the sheets as he warms me up.

He growls, biting my cheek. "You have a cute ass, baby."

"I prefer yours," I giggle. I then gasp as Ivan slides his finger deep inside me. My thighs start to tremble again as he twists and thrusts his finger in my tight pucker. I cry out, shaking with need. He slips its finger away, and he chuckles.

"Are you sure this is ok?" He asks.

I struggle to sit upright. I'm light headed from his touch. I look at him, gazing at his beastly werewolf form. His fur is dark and thick, and he looks bigger than before. His cock is still massive, but there's a girthy knot at the base. I bite my lip and touch it, stroking him and feeling his heat. I take the lube, squirting it over him and rubbing it in.

"I'm very sure," I kiss him and crawl into his lap. I straddle his thighs and slowly ease myself down on him. I whimper, never having taken something so big before. I gasp and shudder, feeling his warmth inside me.

He grips onto my hips, holding me fast and tight. I stop once I feel his knot at my entrance. I grind him inside me never having felt so full before. I look up at him, seeing his tongue hanging from his mouth as he pants heavily.

I loop my arms around his neck. "You feel so good inside me." I throw my neck back as I start to back. "Big bad wolf," I moan. "Inside little red riding hood."

He chuckles, tugging on my red hair. He rolls his hips, meeting my slow bounces. He kisses me then lays on his back, so I'm riding him. He grinds himself inside me, moving his hips as I find balance. It's slow, but it's exquisite.

At one point, he moves, laying me on my side, so my back was against his furry chest. He loops my thigh around his leg, and he thrusts up inside me. His paw covers my chest, and he moans into my ear.

I look over, seeing us in the mirror across from the bed.

"Look how beautiful you are," he growls.

I whimper and gaze at myself.

"Look at this body," he pets down to my stomach. "My own personal seductress."

"Ivan," I moan loudly.

He takes my cock into his paw and rubs it. "You feel so good," he growls. "So right."

I whimper, gazing at our lovemaking in the mirror. "Your knot-" I moan. "Give it to me. I want it!"

He snarls. "You sure?"

I nod. "Please, give me all of you."

He growls and starts to push it inside. I cry out as it stretches me. I watch in the mirror as he disappears inside. I cum on his fingers, nearly screaming with my release. My seed drenches his fur, and he growls with hunger.

"Too good?" He pants.

"Fuck me, hurry," I moan.

He grunts and snarls, grinding inside me now that his knot has him firmly locked in place. I shudder and tremble, unprepared for the deep pleasure he was giving me. He snarls and jerks, his hips moving wildly. In the mirror I see his face contort and he body tense. As he releases in me, I cry out, my whole body nothing but lust. He pants and wheezes, still pumping cum inside me. He kisses my cheek and neck softly. His strong paws petting over every inch of me.

"How are you? Are you ok?" He whispers.

I look up at him, feeling like I was gazing at my own personal god of sex. "That was...the fucking best-" I start to giggle.

He kisses me, slowly easing out of me. He rolls me onto the bed, kissing me all over. He lays on me, snuggling to me with his enormous body. The weight of him feels amazing, and I cling needily to him.

"You don't hurt or anything?" He asks concern painted on his face.

"I'll be sore in the morning, but that just means you did your job." I kiss him. "If you're lucky, we'll do it again."

He chuckles and snuggles back down. "I love you."

I gasp softly and kiss the top of his head. "I love you too."

In the morning, I wake up in bed alone, and I start to wonder if it was a dream until I realize I can't feel my legs and my backside has the pleasurable soreness only sex and a good work out can bring.

I smell coffee and bacon, and I stretch out on the bed, relishing in this luxurious feeling. I feel loved and worshipped, I feel the most relaxed I've ever been, and now I feel spoiled and pampered.

He walks into the room, carrying breakfast and coffee. I sit up and greet him with a deep, loving kiss. "Are you for real?" I chuckle.

He bites my neck. "Very real." He feeds me a strip of bacon, and I suck the grease from his finger. "I figured you'd be a little useless this morning," he smirks.

"I can't feel my legs, that's a good sign." I wink at him as I drink my coffee. "Maybe I'll reward you when I'm done eating."

He smirks and kisses my cheek. "You're cute in the morning." He runs his fingers through my hair, and I sigh.

"I have to straighten it to make it look good. If I don't, I look like a ginger Helena Bonham Carter," I grumble.

He smirks at me and licks the corner of my mouth. "You look cute," he repeats.

I look up at him, realizing no one has ever looked at me this way before. He loves me, and it's radiating off him like a warm light. I never want to lose this man, no matter what.

"What sort of editing jobs are there in Hearthway Hollow?" I ask.

He tilts his head. "What?"

"I want to move," I said staunchly. "In your house, in fact." I poke the tip of his nose. "I want to wake up beside you every morning, even when I'm mad at you. I want to meet your family, and I still want to work."

He grins, taking away my coffee and plate and shoving me down into the bed. His kisses are heated and happy, and his body feels so good rubbing against mine.

"I want you with me always," he moans. "But are you sure? I thought the city was important to you."

I hold his face between my palms. "I'm not little red riding hood," I murmur and he instantly looks confused. "I'm a little piggy, and you've blown my house down," I gaze into his big, beautiful eyes. "You've opened my eyes to what I really want."

He grins at me. "I'll ask my dad if he knows of anything. Maybe there's something at the college."

I grimace. "I will not be a teacher." I roll him over and pin him onto his back. "Turn into a wolf again," I smirk at him. "I wanna give that knot a good tongue lashing."

He bites his lip, and I can feel him already get hard.

After a few rounds of morning lovemaking and frolicking, I start the process of moving. When I tell my boss my plans, she flips out, much like I did to Miranda. In her efforts to keep me, she's allowing me to work from home in Hearthway Hollow, with a promise of placing an office there if I do my job well. I tell her to start looking for real estate because I planned to work my ass off.

Ivan and his father are coming up with one of the hardware store's trucks to move all my things. I'm anxious, not just because I do love my apartment, but because this will be the first time meeting Ivan's father. His name is Billy, Big Billy to everyone in Hearthway Hollow. There, he's apparently a big shot.

When I see him, I'm shocked. It's very apparent when Ivan get's his genes from. Big Billy lives up to his name quite well. He's a good-looking, older guy who looks like he belongs in the mob rather than a werewolf pack.

"Is this here?" He asks Ivan.

"This is her," Ivan grins at me.

"It's nice to meet you," I say, holding my hand out to him.

Billy shakes his head. "No, no no," he then wraps me up in his great big arms. "She's a redhead like your mother!" He laughs bawdily. He then sets me back down. "It's good to have you. I thought my son would be married to his work forever." He gives me a good pat on the back, and we start moving the furniture.

When Bill sees my car, he flips out. So I allow him to drive it back to Hearthway Hollow while Ivan and I take the truck.

"You just made his day," Ivan chuckles as he drives.

"I want to make a good impression," I say. "I figured if I buttered up your dad, then your mom and your sisters would like me."

"Watch out for Kamila, that's all I gotta say," Ivan chuckles.

I snuggle up beside him, resting my head on his arm.

"You're shaking," he whispers.

I nod. "This is something very much out of my comfort zone." I look up at him and smile. "But I'm not worried at all. I'm thrilled."

He kisses me softly. "I'm glad. I don't want to make you do anything you don't want."

"Being with you is what I want."

Once we get to Ivan's house, I see that his mom, sisters, and their husbands are there. His sisters are Ellie, the oldest, and Kamila, his twin sister. Their husbands are Jack and Corey. And his mother is Maria, who is gorgeous. They help unload the truck and then Maria pulls out the buckets of fried chicken and sides.

"So, where did you go to school?" Kamila starts in. Her sharp eyes slicing into me.

"I went to Yale," I answer with a smirk.

"Oh ho," Kamila laughs. "Big shot! So what did you major in?"

"Editing," I reply. "With minors in literature and the like."

"What do you plan on doing now?" Maria asks. "Are you still going to be doing your editing work?"

I nod. "My boss didn't want to lose me, so she agreed to extend her leash a little bit. If I do well working from home, she'll expand and open up a branch here. I told her to start looking for real estate."

Billy grins. "Don't look much further. I have tons of property you can rent from."

"Oh that's right, you're a land baron," I gasp.

Ellie snickers and Jack is having the hardest time suppressing a grin.

"Ivan said you needed to find a new doctor here. I'd be glad to help you out with anything." She reaches over and touches my hand. It's a reassuring squeeze that tells me she knows and understands.

"I would greatly appreciate that," I agree. I then look at the rest of the family and sigh. "I'm not sure if the rest of you are aware, but I am a transgender woman," I confess.

They all seemed shocked at first and a little quiet. Ivan grasps my hand and squeezes it tight.

"You're still going to give me grandkids right?" Billy asks.

I chuckle and look up at him. "Is that all you're concerned with?"

"Yes!" Kamila grunts in exasperation. "Not everyone wants kids dad! She's got enough on her plate without worrying about making you a grandfather again."

"Beau and Shauna are pregnant," Ellie offers. "You still have that to look forward to."

"But this is Ivan we're talking about!" Billy argues.

I turn to Ivan and grin, squeezing his hand as his family argues about grandchildren and Billy's constant need for them.

After they leave Ivan and I collapse on his massive bed. He grabs me and pulls me close to his body. "You're all mine now."

I chuckle and grind my ass to his lap. "Other way around. You belong to me now."

He rolls me over, pinning me down onto the bed. "I'm the big bad wolf, and you're just a little piggy."

I smirk up at him. "This little piggy wants roast beef." I can barely say it before we're both sputter and choking on laughter. Ivan's cackling on top of me, his head buried in the curve of my neck.

"What the fuck?" he laughs.

I snort and shake my head.

"I'm trying to be sexy here! And you say that? What is wrong with you?"

I'm wheezing and starting to cry from laughing so hard. I can't even talk. I shake my head and wave my hand before my face.

"Roast beef?" He gasps.

I wheeze and snort, holding my stomach as the laughter grows painful.

He kisses me, and we giggle more. "I love you," he whispers to me.

I clasp his hand over my cheek and take a deep breath. My body is sore from laughing. "I love you more," I reply.

He kisses me again, pressing me down into the bed as they grow more needy and heated. He unbuttons my blouse and trails his kisses down my chest. "Cute bra," he tugs at it. "Looks expensive."

"You should see the matching underwear," I lift my hips off the bed so he can slip my pants off with ease. I then pose on the bed, looking like a hot snack. I touch myself, petting my hand down my breasts and to my underwear.

"What do you think, big bad wolf?" I purr.

He licks his lips. "Looks like roast beef."

I throw a pillow at him. "No!"

"You started it!" He laughs. He pins me back down onto the bed. "Now hold still, little piggy. Let this big bad wolf make you feel better."

I bite my lip, wriggling as he kisses down my belly. He kisses my thighs, and his eyes flick up to me. He then kisses my panties, and I moan softly. I run my fingers through his hair, pushing it back so I can watch. His tongue laps at the thin fabric, pressing where my growing cock is. I whimper softly, feeling my need grow. He tugs my panties down and kisses the tip of my dick. He looks back up at me, his eyes were molten. He takes me in his mouth, sucking on me and moaning against me.

Everything about this boy is pure heaven. What on God's green earth did I do to deserve such a perfect creature?

"Oh baby," I moan, tugging at his hair. "Fuck...you feel so good."

He laps at me, his eyes gazing up at me again. "You've earned a treat," he pants.

"You're my treat, everything else is just gilding the ah-lily." I moan.

He admires his handy work, seeing how hard I've gotten. "Should I finish you now?" He asks.

I chew on my lip. "I want my wolf first."

He laughs, already starting to shift. I love seeing his werewolf form. His hulking body is beautiful and terrifying, and it gets me so excited. Once he's shifted, he dips down again, his sharp teeth nibble at my thighs and belly. His long tongue laps at me and coils around my shaft.

I take off my bra and knead at my breasts, gasping as sighing as he sucks me. I groan and raise my hips off the bed. I gasp and cry out, I surge on his tongue, shooting my load down his throat and on his lips. I flop to the bed, gasping for breath.

"Mmm," he moans, licking his chops. "You taste good tonight."

I gaze up at him, my vision slightly blurry. "How do you taste?"

He lays down beside me, kissing me and rubbing his furry body to mine. "Like-" I shove my hand over his mouth.

"Don't. Fucking. Say. It." I snarl at him.

He bites my hand then kisses me. "I taste like roast beef," he whispers into my ear.

"Ah! No!" I cackle. I push him down and take his cock into my hand. "You're gonna pay for that," I growl, gripping his balls with one hand and I pump him with the other. He snarls and moans, arching his hips. I grin, seeing him writhe for me. I dip down, kissing the tip of his cock. I take as much of him as I can in my mouth, still kneading his sack. My free hand then massages his knot, feeling his heat directly.

He groans and whimpers, watching me as I play with him. He props up on his elbows and pants. "That's good," he moans. "There...there." he guides me to his tip again, making me suck it and lick at it. He groans and whimpers, bucking a little.

I pull back and watch his cock twitch. I grin wickedly up at him. "Were you close?" I ask.

He grunts and nods. "Yeah," he pants. "Why'd you stop?"

I sit back and stroke him, watching his expression melt again. "To see you struggle a little." I stroke him and lean in, kissing him. He grabs me and holds me close, grunting and snarling with his open mouth kiss. I feel him surge and then the heat that drips along my fingertips. I giggle, kissing him as he pants.

"You were excited huh?" I continue to stroke him until every last drop is spilled. I giggle and kiss him softly as he lays back in bed.

"I like playing with you," I whisper to him.

He looks at me and pets my cheek. "I love being with you." He sighs. "I'm so glad you're here now."

I rest my chest on his chest and nod. "It feels so right." I run my fingers through his fur. "Even if you are a werewolf."

He snickers. "Sorry, I'm not roast beef."

I bite his nipple, and he groans loudly. "Enough of that!" I laugh.

"Nope, never," he pulls me up and throws me down into the bed, kissing me. "Roast beef is our I love you."

"Please no," I grimace and kiss him. I sigh softly. "I love you is better."


	23. Harun the Romantic Werewolf Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Werewolf x Female Reader

Several years ago you had moved to a new town in order to help take care of your grandmother. Not long after you started noticing strange things about the peaceful little community. It wasn't exactly something that you could put your finger on at first. In fact, it wasn't until dead animals started appearing on your neighbor's lawn that you had any evidence to your claims.

Your grandmother reassured you that what was going on at the neighbor's house was normal. It was nothing to get flustered about. But when a giant dead, bear was slumped over right outside your bathroom window, it didn't feel normal at all.

Your grandmother finally explained to you that the dead animals were a courtship ritual in the town for the werewolves who protected it. It was like a light was suddenly shined into your eyes. Suddenly, things around the town started making sense. More than that though, you started seeing everyone in the town in a new light. Even people you would never think twice about, like the super nice butcher or the extremely beautiful guy who owned the ice cream parlor. There were people around the town that held a glint in their eyes. A secret they kept from people like you. You finally felt like something exciting was happening in your life.

It wasn't too long after that you became the center of a courtship ritual. Your grandmother was over the moon about it. You felt a bit strange to receive such a gift. Dead animals had never been your favorite thing in the world. But every day the butcher, Adam, would come and with a friend or two pick up the dead animal and later you would receive slabs of neatly packaged meat. Your grandmother went into hyperdrive cooking every time a newer, bigger animal appeared.

After a few weeks of this, you finally met your suitor. He was a massive grey creature. He bore a scar on the left side of his face and he was blind in one eye. He towered above you then lowered down, whimpering like a puppy as he nuzzled to your stomach and chest. He scented you, rubbing his cheeks over every inch of you. His long, black tongue lapped at your face and then he went away. This happened a few more times before the end of the ritual. You accepted, not exactly knowing who he was. All you knew was that you were pulled to him. You felt like a magnet when he was nearby.

The end of the ritual happened when he took you into the woods and fucked you hard over a stone. It wasn't the storybook romance you had been promised as a girl. But it was the best, earth moving, bone-rattling, sex you'd ever had. The next morning you woke up wrapped in the arms of someone you knew. It was one of the butcher's employees. You had also seen him through the window of the Martial Arts studio teaching a group of bubbly kids the basics of karate. He had soft, gray hair peppered with black. The left side of his face still bore faint scars. You've been together ever since.

Every year you see new courtship rituals start and blossom. It always reminds you of your own and the wonderful creature you now love. In fact, as your anniversary nears you feel an urge to plan something special.

He looks at you when you voice your idea and he gives you an apprehensive look before a grin spreads across his handsome face. "I had no idea that was bouncing around in there." He ruffles your hair and nips your earlobe.

"I just wanted to recreate that night," you plant your palms firm on his chest. "I'm seeing all these cute new courtships start and it makes me long for our first few weeks."

He scoffs, "all we did was fuck, babe."

Your cheeks burn and you shrug. "Yeah. Well, I still look back at all that very fondly. Even if you were a bit overeager."

His thick brows arch. "Overeager?" He scoffs.

You smirk and shrug. "You do much better now, dear."

His lip curls. "Thank you, love," he mocks.

You slip your hand up his shirt and he winces. "My hands are cold," you say as you touch over the curls on his chest. "Anyways, all I'm saying is that for our anniversary it would be fun to revisit some our first dates." You kiss his neck, parting your lips on his warm skin.

He growls, grabbing your wrists and wrenching them away from his body. "I didn't say I hated it." He dips down and kisses you. "But I have my own ideas."

You giggle as you return his kiss, pecking his cheek. "Then share."

He licks his lips and huffs, leaning back. "No sex until the anniversary."

You stomach sinks. "Excuse me?"

He laughs. "Keep listening. I have something for this. You can go stay with your grandmother again so I can court you all over again."

Your eyes grow a little wider. "You can do that?"

He shrugs. "Why the hell not? It's a special anniversary after all. And I want to show off a little to this young whippersnappers."

You smile and kiss him. "Ok," you whisper. "But just so you know, right now, all I want is to fuck."

"You too? God that worked fast." He keeps you at arm's length. "We're adults, we're better than that."

You giggle. "Fine. I'll go call grandma and let her know the plan. Should you call Adam?"

He shrugs. "Nah. I'll surprise him."

Your bridge the gap between you and kiss him. You suck his bottom lip and he snarls heatedly. He growls at you when you pull back and you smile at him. "I love you."

He rubs his cheek to yours and bites your earlobe. "I love you too," he pants. "Fuck, I'm going to miss you."

"Me too," you wrap your arms around him and scratch down the center of his back. "But, I'm excited to see what you bring me."

He kisses you, long and heated. You actually swoon when he parts from you. "Call your grandmother before I break my promise." He stomps off to the bathroom.

Your grandmother is all too excited to have you over. She always loves watching the courtship rituals. The next morning you find the first kill on the steps. It's a massive buck, his horns the biggest you've ever seen.

When Adam arrives with his crew he even remarks on this. "I've seen this guy around," he says. "He was mean as shit too. A couple of the young pups thought they were big shots and went for him. They have a couple of battle scars now."

You smile picturing your big, grey werewolf taking him down. "Can you save me the horns, Adam?"

Adam smiles and you feel like a charmed high schooler. Adam was the prince. AKA the leader of the werewolves. He was also the nicest person in town. He was charming and lovely and ever since he married, he's been what your werewolf calls a 'blissful idiot'.

"I'm certain he'd love to keep this as a trophy," you continue.

"I didn't take you as antlers over the fireplace type," Adam teases.

"I'm not, but I'm sure he would enjoy having them as a chew toy."

Adam laughs and nods. "No worries, I'll get them cleaned and sent to you." He closes the door on the truck. "Renewing the courtship, lucky girl." He winks and gets into the truck.

You smile, feeling like a blissful idiot yourself. Inside your grandmother is already getting ready to make her special venison stew. She sends you out to get ingredients.

As you go into town you see your werewolf come from Adam's shop. He sees you and his eyes go soft. He bites his lip and nervously shoves his hands into his pockets. You approach him and keep your hands on your shopping bag.

"Good morning," you murmur.

"You seem chipper," he growls. "I couldn't sleep a goddamn wink."

You touch his face, swiping your thumb along the dark bags under his eyes. "I'm so sorry, baby." you coo to him.

He kisses your palm. "At least you seem happy."

"I can't wait to hear your hunting stories." You feel that magnet pull again.

He grins, smug and proud. His chest even puffs out. "I've been wanting to teach that sucker a hard lesson for a long time. That fact I got to do it to impress you made the hunt so much sweeter."

You beam up at him. "I love you," you murmur.

He growls and his lip curls. "I won't survive until Sunday."

"You can do it. You took down that deer, you can wait for me."

He kisses your hair. "Being in bed alone is awful," he growls. "I miss sleeping beside you." He whispers.

"I'm not a strong as you, baby. Don't make me be the one to break."

He pulls back and smiles. "I love you too." He kisses you quickly. "Tonight I'm going to kill something even meaner."

"Meaner than you?"

He snarls, "keep your smart mouth shut when I can fuck you afterward."

You laugh, watching as he stalks away from you, heading to the Martial Arts studio. Your heart is hammering and aches. You feel new and it's all so exciting.

The next morning you find two massive elk on the front lawn. Your grandmother starts making calls, seeing if anyone wants any of the meat you're fixing to receive. Adam's wife, Mabel, joins him today. She brings her coffee and donuts to share with you.

"I'm very impressed," she says. "The courtship ritual takes a lot of energy and effort. And Harun isn't a young pup anymore."

"But he is a showoff," you chuckle. You blush and bite your lip. "I have to admit. I feel rather young again."

Mable smirks. "So tell me, what sparked this reaffirmation of love?"

You laugh, taking a bite of a donut. "Ok well, I wanted to recreate our first night."

Mable's grin spreads across her face and she leans in excitedly. "You mean, the end of the ritual?"

You nod and hold back a laugh. "Yes," you whisper. "I wanted to feel that sort of wild rush again. It was Harun's idea to do the courtship all over."

"I suppose he wanted to do it right. Why do the end of the ritual when there is no build up to you?" She shrugs. "Or he just wanted to seem cool. Both seem possible for him."

"It's been so hard though!" You groan and clutch your hands around your face. "I saw him in town today and all I wanted to do was jump him. I'm barely sleeping. And I know he's not doing well with the separation either."

"But you're both stubborn," she laughs. "That's cute on its own. You'll want to be careful once you collide again. He could explode a bit too soon."

You snort and choke, cackling at Mable's comment.

The next few days begin to drag. You're beginning to miss Harun a bit too much. You're determined though to see everything through to the end. Harun continues to top himself. He brings you a bear and what looks like an entire stack of deer. Your grandmother is having a hard time giving any meat away.

Finally, the night comes where he's supposed to scent you. You wait anxiously on the sofa, fidgeting and chewing your nails. You then feel the tug. It's an absolute yank that nearly pulls you from the sofa. You jump up and run outside. You stand still, frozen by the sight of him.

It's a bit of a shock. You've seen Harun in his werewolf form so many times. This felt new though. Like that first time all over again. You feel breathless and a little afraid. You walk towards him, holding your hand out. He nuzzles to it. He then whimpers and rubs his cheek against your face.

You wrap your arms around him and squeeze. "I missed you too," you whisper.

His massive arms squeeze you tight and lift you off the ground. It would be so easy to run now. End the ritual here and go into the woods. Harun pulls away though, holding you at arm's length. He looks at you, his eyes steeled. You nod to him and give him a smirk.

He kisses you and you shudder. Before you have a chance he runs away. Only one more night, you tell yourself. One more and then everything is back to normal.

It's a long day though and it drags by so slow. You can look at the clock and actually see that it isn't moving at all. You curse it and try to go about your day. Even that is impossible. You have nothing to do. Your work is boring and everything doesn't seem worth the effort.

Finally, when the day does end it's all your grandmother can do to keep you from wearing out a hole in the carpet. She forces you to sit down and eat.

"You need to eat, darling." She forces a fork into your hand.

"I'm not hungry," you mutter.

"I don't care, honestly. Because of what's going to happen tonight you need all your energy to withstand what the man is going to do to you." She shoves a bread roll into your dropped jaw. "Now, for my sake, eat up."

You do so. Your grandmother has never shocked you so much before. You eat your entire plate and even the massive slab of cake she serves you.

"I remember when your grandfather was still around," she started. "The werewolves back then were a lot different."

"Wait," you gasp. "Grandpa was a werewolf?"

Your grandmother smiles. "He was."

"How come you never told anyone?" You lean towards her.

"That was how it was back then. The only people who knew were very select. Not like nowadays. That was Adam's grandmother's doing. Back when she ran the butcher block. She made the courtship rituals what they are rather than a mating season full of angry and belligerent attitudes." She shakes her head. "You grandfather really took to the idea. I was one of the first to receive the ritual."

"Grandma," you gasp.

She stares dreamily into space. "I remember that first day. The sight of that massive wild boar sent my poor mother into hysterics. But that was the best damn meal we had ever had. Those pork chops would have made any man weak." She sighs and rubs at her misty eyes. "Your mother moved away when she was seventeen, got married, and so your grandfather and I thought it was best to let her keep believing she grew up in a sleepy little town with some fanatic hunters."

"Is that why you invited me to live with you?" You ask.

"I wanted you to see the town your grandfather and I loved. You remind me so much of him. I knew you'd find something here, werewolf or not." She smiles at you and pets your hand. "Harun wasn't my first pick. I thought he was too rough and tumble. But he's proven me wrong. Like any good werewolf, he's a puppy for his mate. And boy, is that boy a whipped puppy."

You laugh and squeeze her hand.

"Hold on," she gets up from the table and opens the trunk by the front door. She opens a hidden compartment in the lid and pulls out a photo album. She hands it to you, showing off pictures of her and your grandfather when they were young. Your grandfather was a scrappy werewolf, thin with a thick mane around his neck.

"He was small, but he was the best damn hunter this village ever saw." She beams. "Well, that is until I saw what Harun could do."

You hug your grandmother tight. "Thank you."

"I just wanted to tell you how proud of you I am. This whole reaffirmation makes me wish I had done more with your grandfather."

You kiss her cheek. "Knowing him, I'm sure he would've done it too. He probably would've loved the chance to show these whippersnappers a thing or two."

She scoffs and rubs the tears from her eyes. "I can almost hear him saying it."

She makes you a pot of coffee and not long after goes to bed. You sit up, waiting for Harun to arrive and finish the ritual. Your heart is hammering hard. You've never felt this excited in your life. You set down your mug and go to the door. You open it and you see him come running up the road.

You run to meet him. He throws himself at you and tackles you to the ground. He licks you all over. His tail is wagging hard enough to propel him. You giggle and kiss him, scratching his neck and chest.

He scoops you up and rubs to your cheek. "Ready?" he whispers and you shiver.

"Yes," you whisper.

He tosses you over his shoulder and swats your rear. "Good," he growls and races off towards the woods.

You can hear howling in the distance. You wonder how many other rituals are ending tonight. Sure, your ritual ended years ago. Five years actually, right on the dot. But you feel new and excited. You cannot wait to start again with your werewolf.

He slows his pace and sets you on the ground.

"This isn't where-" you start. He put his paw around your mouth.

"I'm giving you a head start," he whispers into your ear. "I want to play a little game," he moans against your neck. His lips drag along your skin and he bites your earlobe. "Give me a chase."

You swallow and look into his eyes. "Aren't we a little old for games?" You kiss him and want more.

"Not for these games," he bites your neck then steps back. "Headstart," he snarls warningly. "Run," he bares his fangs.

You laugh and turn and start running through the trees. The full moon makes your path bright. You take off items of clothing as you run. You toss them aside, wondering if it will be enough to make him hesitate.

You come to a cliff side and you walk along the edge of it. You hear a twig snap and you turn. Your breath catches as you see a single eye glowing in the shadows. You lick your lips and press your back against the cliff. You hear his low, primal growl and you pinch your thighs together.

He steps out of the darkness, his nose rutting between your thighs and making you spread them. His tongue laps along your panties and he nips your thighs.

You cup your hand over your mouth, moaning as he licks and ruts.

He growls and rises. He pins you against the rock wall and he smirks down at you. "Too, fucking, easy," he pants.

You swallow and take a deep breath. "Oh yeah?" You pet between his thighs and stroke him. "You can run with this?" You moan.

His hips buck and he whimpers.

You slip away, darting back through the trees.

"Not cool!" He bellows behind you.

You giggle and laugh. You can hear him quickly barreling up on you. He tackles you, pinning you down to the forest floor. His jaw grips your mound and kneads. He bites the back of your neck and bares his teeth.

"Oh fuck," you moan.

"Bad girl," he growls into your ear.

You bite your lip. "You're the one who wanted all this." You wriggle into his palm. "You have no one to blame but yourself."

"I fell for you," he whispers into your ear, his tongue licking inside. "I'd say you're the true guilty one."

You bite your lip. "I didn't control you then."

He rips off your panties and you gasp in excitement. "Like fuck you didn't." He plunges a finger deep into you and you lose your voice. "The first time I even smelled you, you were the pilot of my mind, my body." He bites you shoulder and licks down your back. He pushes his finger in deep and crooks it.

You moan into the leaves and big your fingers into the earth. You feel him mount you and his finger is removed. You feel him rub against you and you look over your shoulder at him above you. His breath so hot that even in this warm weather it comes out in white puffs. He ruts against you before sliding into place.

"Oh shit," you mewl. It had been too long. He felt so good. He felt bigger, but you were sure that was just from missing him.

He snarls, trembling as he moves into place. He bites your shoulder, breaking the skin and then lapping up the blood that spills. His hips move slow and precise. He's careful to not explode so soon like Mable said. He pushes deep and stretches you. His hips trembling from his want to fuck you hard.

"More," you whimper. "Give me more."

He pants and swallows. He's perfectly still before he starts in. His hips move roughly and almost angry. He fucks you so hard you slide across the forest floor. You don't care. He just feels so good. You wail in pleasure. Howling into the night sky yourself.

He then grunts and snarls, lifting you back up. You feel his knot against your lips and you chew on your cheek as you feel it push into place. Your eyes roll into the back of your head as it locks into place. You choke on your words and your fingers dig into the earth again. He grunts and pants. Swallowing, he begins to move again. He bucks and jerks, his body out of his control. He snarls, rutting to you as he licks your shoulder more. You turn your head, meeting his kiss and sucking his tongue.

His knot hits the spot inside you that makes you melt. It's not long that after a few well-timed thrusts you're howling. You can't breathe and you're mind goes blank. You repeat his name over and over until it becomes garbled mush. His howl is long and loud. It fills the entire forest and drowns out any attempt to overpower it.

His seed is thick and it stuffs you full. He lifts you off the ground and holds you to his chest. He's so warm and soft. You cuddle close and scratch around his neck. He whimpers as he pulls from you, another small gush leaving the tip.

You kiss his neck and cheek. "So good," you moan.

"I can't see," he laughs and kisses you. "Not where we first did it but-"

"Even better," you sigh.

He wraps you up in his arms. "I can't believe you stripped. You're not cold are you?" He rubs your back.

"I'm perfect." You murmur. "I can't wait for you to recover."

He whines. "So tonight is when I die."

You laugh and hold him tight. "I love you."

"I know," he whispers. "I love you too."

You meet his kiss and smile down at him. Your eyes dreamy and warm. You pet his scars and scratch behind his ears. "I can't wait to sleep beside you tonight."

"I can't wait to sleep," he whimpers. He stands up and tosses you over his shoulder again. "You can never do this to me again."

You swat his rear from over his shoulder. "It was all your idea!" You giggle.

"Well, next time lets just play chase in the woods. That was fun."

"Ok, deal then. Chase it is."

When he gets you home, you both pass out from lack of sleep. But after a little nap, he wakes you up, eager and ready to go again.

 

There's a festival that takes place in Hearthway Hollow that you're excited about every year. It was something Eva, Adam's grandmother, started when Adam was born. It celebrates, not only the town's history and founding, but it celebrates the children of the town. You enjoy it because you enjoy seeing the pups run around able to shift in broad daylight and play together.

Harun doesn't admit it, but he likes it too. As one of Adam's right-hand men, it's his duty to guard the festival. So you get to wander around with him as he does his duties and sample all the foods from different booths.

"They're awful cute, don't you think?" You say as you watch a small group of pups race around a small track, chasing a stuffed rabbit for a prize.

"I dunno," Harun shrugs. "I guess I just think we could do better."

You flinch and glance up at him. "What was that sir, I'm a little hard of hearing."

He laughs and kisses your cheek. "I said, I think we can do better," he says right into your ear.

You look up into his eyes. "Really?"

He shrugs and tucks your hair behind your ear. "Your good looks, my teeth, they'd be unstoppable."

"They?" You gasp. "You mean more than one?"

He laughs and kisses you, running his fingers along the nape of your neck. "Twins, even triplets, run in my family. I'd be surprised if it wasn't a they."

Your expression goes blank and you stare at him as your jaw goes slack. "You're serious? You're actually serious."

He nods. "My mother is a twin, my dad is a twin, my brothers are triplets. Come to think of it I'm the first single birth in quite a long time."

"Oh," you look down at the cotton candy into your fist. "Well, two maybe. But I don't want a whole soccer team coming out of me. I ain't snow white either," you frown up at me.

He cackles and kisses you again, licking the sugar from your lips and pulling back. "When I finish my duties here, you're going to see just how excited I can get."

"Already?" You yelp.

"Why not?" he asks.

You squint your eyes at him and tilt your head. "You're going into a rut again aren't you."

He avoids looking at you. "Look at that," he tries to distract you.

You grab his face and make him look back at you. "It's your rut, isn't it? Is that what's stirring this on?"

"Not just that!" He scoffs as he frees himself from your grip. "Your fingers are sharp. When did that happen?" He rubs his jaw.

"So, you're serious about this? You do want puppies?"

He nods, "I've been wanting them for a while now. I just...wasn't sure how to ask."

You smile up at him and grab his hand. "Ok then. But I think we need to discuss this more. Not just decide over candy." You push the cotton candy into his face.

You suppose it's about time you two decided to have kids. You've been together a long time. You wanted kids but didn't want to push it until you were both ready. And to be honest, since the festival started, you had been having dreams where you were chasing puppies around the yard. One that looked like Harun, gray and soft with great big, brown eyes. You would watch as they ran to Harun and snuggles into his big, strong arms.

You smile to yourself, a little excited for Harun's rut, but also for the prospect of having a baby by the end of it. The only thing that gave you hesitation was the multiple birth aspect. One at a time seemed possible. But two? Even three? You weren't sure how you could handle that.

You head home before Harun as he helps shut down the festival for the night and get all the pups home. You wait up for him, making a pot of coffee and you sit down in front of your computer. You researched baby names. You looked over prenatal vitamins. You looked up how to breastfeed twins and even triplets.

As your grimacing over a pretentious mommy blog, Harun comes home. You shut the laptop as he walks into the kitchen. He yawns and stretches, stripping off his shirt and tossing it into the laundry room. He comes to you, kissing you and running his hands over your body.

"Harun," you grunt as he bites your neck. "Right here?"

"Why not?" he growls, lifting your up and laying you on the table. "We should enjoy being adventurous before the kids come." He pushes up your shirt and kisses your belly. His tongue darting into your belly button.

You whimper, gripping the top of his head and tugging his fur. "I thought we were going to discuss it more."

"We are," he growls, tugging off your pants. "This is just the warm-up." He growls as he nibbles your thighs.

You look down, seeing his ears perk up and twitch. "Harun," you moan.

He tongue presses against your folds and his eyes flick up to you. "Yes? My love?" He growls.

You blush and bite your lip. "Let's go outside."

He sits up like a flash and grabs you. He takes you bare outside and runs with you on his back to your favorite spot in the woods. He lays you out on the cool grass and his paws stroke down your warm, soft body. He lays his paws on your belly and a serious look comes over his face.

You touch his hands. "You really want to be a father, don't you?"

He looks at you and a small growl rumbles in his throat. "I was just thinking...a small pup with your eyes and hair. I would love to meet them."

You sit up and kiss him, running your fingers through the thick fur on his chest. "That's so sweet," you whisper to him.

He holds your face between his palms. "I'm so lucky to have met you, let alone fallen in love with you." He kisses you again, his tongue pushing between your lips. You suck on it, your hand petting lower until you're stroking him from his sheath. He rubs against your belly as you pump him in your fist.

He growls and pushes you back down onto the ground so that you're on your knees. You feel him run against your folds. He feels warmer than before. You can feel him throbbing as he presses against your entrance. You gasp as he stretches you. He slowly eases inside you and his paw plants firmly on your rear. He grips you, pulling you closer.

"Already?" You gasp, looking over your shoulder at him.

He's already pushing his knot inside. You whimper as it locks into place. You weren't prepared for it, but at the same time, it feels so good.

Harun growls and snarls above you. He swallows and pants, his paws kneading your rear and hips. "The longer it's inside, the more likely for conception," he snarls into your ear.

You whimper as he moves. "But-" your voice is cut off with a yelp. He pushes deeper and you feel him press against your womb. You squeeze around him and move backward. You move yourself and his grip on your becomes tighter.

He doubles over you, his entire body covering yours. He's so large, so powerful. You moan out from the sheer pleasure of his power. He pants into your ear, his tongue twisting inside before he drags his teeth down your neck and he bares them down into your shoulder.

You gasp at the sensation, grunting as he rutting becomes harder, faster. He may be locked in place, but that doesn't stop him from thrusting you nearly off the ground. Your elbows give out and you fall to the ground. Your cheek pressed to the earth. You cry out, nearly wailing as the first wave of pleasure floods you. Your voice becomes choked off as he makes your eyes roll into the back of your head.

He pushes harder, his heat growing the more he moves. You feel his pulse and shudder. His hips jerk and buck. You're pushed further into the earth as you feel his seed spill deep inside. You feel it flood against your womb and you know you're done for. He's left his mark and you can feel the quickening in your belly. Somehow, you know, you'll be with child soon.

Over the next few days, Harun is sweet and touchy. He always has his hands on you. It's a little aggravating at times. It makes it hard for you to work and go about your business. He kisses your neck and whimpers into your ear. His rut was in full swing. If you weren't always on your guard he would have you bent over in a second. Although, when he did, he never disappointed.

He cuddles close to you in his wolf form. His trunk like arms squeezing around you and his paw resting on your belly.

"Do you feel anything?" He whispers to you.

You chuckle. "It's not exactly an instant thing, love." You turn and look back at him. His one eye gleaming in the dark. "I may not feel anything until I'm deep into the pregnancy."

"You sure?" He nuzzles to your cheek. "Not even like...a shift?"

"A shift?" You chuckle. "It's barely been a week. I won't even be sure I'm pregnant for maybe a month. And even then it's iffy."

He looks terrified. "Iffy?" He sits up and you follow him.

"I could miscarry," you say. "It's more common than you think." You put your hands on your belly. "Even if I get pregnant, it may not take the first time. If I can get pregnant that is." You frown.

He touches your cheek. "Don't talk like that. We can't put out things like that while we are trying. You can't let our baby know there's any worry."

You lean into his touch. "You're right," you sigh. You smile up at him. "You'll be an amazing father."

He grumbles and looks away. "Maybe."

"You're so cute with the puppies at the festival," you clutch his paws tight. "The way you roughhouse and let them win. It's so cute seeing you in that puppy pile."

He smiles at you. "I keep dreaming about ours," he whispers. "This small, little girl."

"A girl?" You gasp.

"She has your hair and smile. She turns into a small brown pup that we hold and cuddle. She wriggles and squirms and she loves you so much she won't let anyone else hold her."

You smile, feeling some tears in your eyes. "I see a little boy. Fluffy and gray like you. He has your eyes, your crooked nose. He barks the loudest out of anyone and he gets so excited when you come home."

He beams. "I hope it's both." He then swallows. "I have names."

"You do?" You gasp. " Tell me! I try to look for good ones but I get so overwhelmed."

"Akila, for a girl. Zuberi, for a boy."

You kiss him, pressing close to him as his hands wrap around your hips. "They're perfect," you whisper. I love them."

He smiles, nuzzling into your neck and sighing. "I'm so glad you like this. They were my grandparent's names."

You kiss him again and smile at him. "I'm sure we'll get to use both. Maybe not now, but in the future. I'm sure we'll want another."

He beams. "Don't count your chickens before they hatch. We made need a third name soon as well." He grins as he teases you.

You shove him down onto the bed. "You better hope that isn't true! Because then you get to be the stay at home parent."

He laughs and pulls you down beside him. He rubs his cheeks against your belly, scenting it. He laughs and kisses your belly. "I'd be more than happy to do that."

You chuckle, rubbing his ears.

You set up a doctor's appointment for the end of the month. Harun goes with you. The doctor does a test and a few other things then call Harun into the room. As he goes over the results he then reveals that you are in fact pregnant. Harun leaps up into the air and howls loudly before kissing you all over.

"I'm sorry doctor," you laugh.

"It's quite common for me," she shrugs. "No worries."

You set up scheduled checkups after that. The next one you will receive an ultrasound. Harun is over the moon, but he's chomping at the bit to tell people. You've agreed though not to tell anyone until after the second month.

"I can't even tell Adam?" He pouts over your belly. His ear is pressed against it as if he can hear something.

"No," you scold. "It's how it has to be."

He frowns. "I know you're in there," he whispers. "And I know you aren't going anywhere." He kisses your belly and you sigh.

"I'm up here, you know?"

"Sorry," he kisses you. "I'm just so excited. It's so amazing. My pup is in there. You're making my pup from scratch!"

You laugh and scratch him under his chin. "Yeah, I guess I am pretty amazing."

The next doctor's visit Harun is running late. You sit in the room as you wait for her to come in. The ultrasound is beeping and you wonder what will show on the screen when it's pressed against your belly.

You touch your stomach, wondering if you're having a little or a lucky single. You sigh, trying to calm your nerves. You don't know why you feel so nervous. You should be excited. But you can't shake a feeling of dread.

"Sorry for the wait," the doctor smiles as she walks in. "Oh? Where's the father?"

"He's running late." You reply as you lay back.

"Should we wait then?" She asks as she sits down.

You think for a moment then shake your head. "No, he'd want us to go ahead with it."

The doctor gets you ready. She pulls up your shirt and then squirts the cold gel onto your stomach. She then turns to the machine as she rubs the little tool across your belly. "Oh, well, here we go."

The door bursts open and you nearly jump from your skin.

"I'm here, I'm here," Harun gasps.

"You're just in time," the doctor chuckles as he goes to your side and grips your hand. She points to the screen. "See that there? That's one heartbeat and," her finger moves to another spot. "There's the other."

"Two?" You gasp.

"Twins!" Harun's hand squeezes yours even tighter.

"Looks like it," the doctor smiles up at you.

"Boy or girl?" Harun is wiggling with anticipation.

"We can't tell now, it'll be in another few weeks before we know what the sex is." The doctor prints out a photo and hands it to you.

Not long after, Harun goes into overdrive. He starts buying cribs and equipment. He even begins to build an add-on to the house. He makes plans for two new rooms. A bedroom and a playroom, he says.

"You sure we need all this?" You ask. "We can turn the office into a room."

"No, I want you to still have your space. Besides, with two, we're going to need the room anyway. You'll be thankful for it, in the long run, trust me."

You smile up at him. "Well you've just thought of everything haven't you?"

"I still feel like I'm forgetting things," he grumbles. "I feel like there is so much more I need to do. I need to hunt. I need to keep you fed. I have to make the home perfect. There's just so much I need to do."

"I can do things too. You aren't alone in all this. Plus, a lot of my friends have promised hand-me-downs and babysitting time. I think we'll be ok."

Harun holds you tight in his arms and he breathes in the scent of your hair. "I know we will," he whispers.

Around sixteen weeks you go back to the doctor for another ultrasound. This time you get to find out the gender. Harun takes off work and stays by your side vigilantly. He grips your hand as the doctor looks at the screen.

"Let's see, well, this one here is for sure a little boy," she points. "See that?"

"Zuberi," you both whisper at the same time.

"Now this one," the doctor says, "is trying to hide from me, but," she moves the wand over and smiles. "We have a girl!"

"Akila," Harun bounces.

You have tears come to your eyes. You sniffle and cry as you picture the two running around and playing. Harun on the floor as they sleep on his belly.

Harun kisses you cheek and nuzzles his forehead against yours. "You did it. You really did it." He grins.

You have a meeting with several of the other wives of the pack. They all say the same things you're going through. Werewolf puppies are wild, even in the womb. They kick and move around a lot.

"I can't imagine having two dancing on my bladder," Mable sighs. "Eva seemed to think mine was her chew toy."

"Did Adam ever go...kind of nuts?" You ask.

"All the werewolves do," Mable laughs. "They go into this hyper nesting mode. Adam was going to try to add a third story to the house before I talked him out of it."

"Jack has been hunting so much lately I can't even give the meat away," Noelle sighs. She's a little further along than you and your jealous of the tiny baby bump she has. Yours has gotten so big, you can't walk without waddling.

"Harun is having a hard time learning he doesn't need to do everything," you sigh. "He feels like since I've got two, he's got to do everything. I keep telling him he's done more than enough. But he keeps going."

"He needs to calm down," Mable says. "He doesn't want to exhaust himself. The hard part is when the babies are born. That's when he needs his energy."

You go home and you have to force Harun to sit down. "Listen," you coax him. "I know you're going through the ritual of nesting and everything, but you need to calm down. I need your energy when the babies are born. I need you at your best to help me."

He sighs, his ears slouching. "But there's so much now."

"That's all you. The new addition is done. We have enough food to feed us for years. We even have this massive supply of diapers I have no idea you got."

He dips his head and whines.

"I don't want you to burn out before Akila and Zuberi get here." You squeeze his paw tight and he looks back into your eyes. "Can you promise me you'll calm down?"

He kisses your cheek then lays his paws on your belly. "I will. I'm sorry." he then chuckles. "Have then been kicking this whole time?"

"They don't stop kicking!" I growl. "They won't do anything but kick."

Harun eases down and whispers to your belly. "Akila, Zuberi, this is your father. I need you two to be nice to your mother. You're making her very uncomfortable."

"Like they'll listen," you scoff. But then you feel them still. They settle down and the kicking stops "Oh!"

"I guess you need me even now," Harun holds your cheek. "I'll keep them calm. I promise."

You start having contractions a week early. You had scheduled a C-section for the next week but that doesn't mean anything to them. Your water breaks and Harun rushes you to the hospital. They perform an emergency C-section as quickly as possible.

When you come to, you hear crying. The soft whimpers and whines come from beside you. Harun is holding them both. They're so small. You expected something so much bigger.

"There she is," Harun whispers. He lays the pups down in the crooks of your arms. "You gave us a scare, mama."

"What happened?" You murmur as you look them over. They look nearly identical but Zuberi has thicker hair and Akila has a smaller nose.

"It's ok now," he kisses the top of your head. "I'll tell you later."

After a brief stay at the hospital, you go home. It's a struggle at first, but Harun is more than eager to do things. He wakes up for the night feedings and he changes diapers like a pro. Zuberi takes to breastfeeding, but Akila gives your some issues latching.

As they begin to grow, you notice that Zuberi looks more like you and Akila looks more like her father. A little opposite from what you both had dreamed but you're still happy. Their first shift happens when they're six months. Akila takes on her father's grey and white coloring and is also a little bigger than Zuberi who takes on a brown coloring like your hair.

After that, they shift on the full moons like clockwork. And after a year they start shifting on their own when they please. Akila stays in wolf mode nearly 24/7 while Zuberi only does it when he feels like it.

"They've gotten so big," Harun yawns as they lay on his belly. They're favorite spot to sleep. "They're crushing me."

You chuckle as you lay a blanket over them. "I still can't believe they used to fit in your paw when they were first born. Now, look at them. How do they grow like that?"

He laughs and pets Akila's head. She stretches and yawns then falls back asleep. "They've got a lot inside them ready to come out."

You lay down beside Harun and cuddle up next to him. You take naps when you can get them. The two of them take a lot of time and energy. Harun kisses your head and sighs.

"Can we have more."

"I'll gut you," you murmur.

"Understood."


	24. Freddie the Veterinarian Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trans Man Werewolf x Trans Woman Reader

Moving to Hearthway Hollow was probably the least stressful thing going on in your life. What with transitioning and everything that goes along with it, a move was the least of your worries. Hearthway Hollow has an amazing hospital and had one of the best Transgender Care Facilities in the state. There was also a weekly support group that you were extremely excited to start going to.

A few years ago, when you had finally realized who you were transgender, it was a massive relief. All your life you had struggled with your identity, but now you felt comfortable in your own skin and every day it was getting easier. Moving to Hearthway Hollow was because you wanted to be closer to their hospital, but also your chance to reset and start anew where people knew you for who you are and not for who you were.

You were renting a small cabin from a man named Billy. The cabin was on his property, so he was your neighbor. He was this huge, almost scary guy, but something about him was comforting despite his rough manner. You also found out his wife was the Head of Medicine at Hearthway Hollow Medical and was the lead in getting the Transgender Care Facility in place. You felt good knowing your neighbors were people like them.

Hearthway Hollow felt like another world. Sometimes, during your outings as you put in applications for a job, you felt like you were standing somewhere else. Something about the town felt different than anywhere else you have been. There was a sense of different around you, but you can't quite put your finger on why or how.

On Friday you wake up early and get dressed. You pay extra close attention to your appearance that day, putting on the new dress you bought as well as the brand new makeup that cost a fortune. You head towards the hospital where you're attending you first Transgender Group Therapy.

The facility is nice, everything is new, so it looks all sparkling and pretty like something on a television show. You sign in and are shown to the room. There's already a few people there, sitting in chairs placed in a circle. There's a pretty girl with long black hair, she's wearing a floral dress that looks tailored to her figure. She's sitting next to a man, showing off something on her phone and grinning.

She looks up and waves at you. "Come sit!" She pats the seat next to her, and you take it. "Hi," she holds out her hand. "I'm Sofia," she says. She points at the man beside her. "This is Alec."

He nods at you and ducks his head down.

"Doctor Amelia will be in soon, she just had to go pick up the coffee and donuts." Sofia then shows you her phone. "Want to see my son? His name's Bastien," she grins excitedly. "Oh, and that's my wife Charlie," she points.

"You're trapped now," Alec sighs. "Ever since she had that kid."

Sofia shoots him a glare then turns back to you. "Ignore him, he's cranky like this all the time."

Alec pouts and turns his head away.

"My wife is a tailor, by the way," Sofia says. "She does alterations on a discount for people in the group. So if you need anything done, go and see Charlie. She's wonderful."

"She's crazy too," Alec smarts and Sofia swings back and hits him. "Ow! God!" He scoffs and moves several chairs away.

"You're new," Sofia then says. "How long have you been in the Hollow?"

Your cheeks burn. "Just a couple of weeks," you tell her. "I moved her to be closer to this hospital."

"It's great," Sofia beams. "I started transitioning when I was twelve, and even before this facility was opened up, the doctors were great."

You glance around, noticing all the chairs. "How many more people are in this group?"

"It depends," Sofia glances back to her phone. "At most there's fifteen. At least there's Alec and me. Depends on the moon."

You furrow your brow, wondering what that means. "Wow, fifteen, that's a lot."

"There's more, but that's usually all who joins the group," Sofia replies. "We're glad to have you! Where are you living, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Uhm, I'm renting a cabin from Mr. Macallister," you reply.

"Oh! Billy! He's great, he's Bastien's godfather," Sofia beams. "Him and Maria are awesome people. You couldn't have picked a better place to live."

A woman walks in, wearing what looks like an extremely expensive suit. "Oh shit, am I early?" She scoffs.

"Yeah, you blew it," Sofia giggles.

The woman huffs and sits down, she has bright red hair cut really short that then glides down into a perfect dagger like bob on the right side. She grunts and taps her foot impatiently. You know a bit about fashion, and you can tell she's wearing stiletto Louboutins.

"This is Carmilla," Sofia replies. "She just moved in recently too. She's engaged to Billy and Maria's son."

Carmila flashes the engagement ring on her finger. "He's a doctor," she says proudly.

Alec scoffs and rolls his eyes.

A few minutes later a woman carrying some bags comes in. "Oh wow! Good morning!" She's amazingly tall with thin, willowy limbs. She sets the bags down, pulling out the big box of coffee and several boxes of pastries. Carmila stands up and is first in line.

"Doesn't Ivan feed you?" Amelia teases her.

"Barely," Carmilla scoffs with a flirty smile. "You've seen how big he is, I'm lucky to get scraps."

Amelia turns and beams, she's so pretty it makes you nervous. "You must be our new member!" She comes over, shaking your hand. "It's wonderful to have you here. I hope these three have been hospitable."

The room starts to fill up, and while you would usually feel anxious in a room full of people, you feel comfortable here. Dr. Amelia is bright and bubbly, and she welcomes everyone as if she hasn't seen them in ages.

"Welcome everyone," she says, going to the front of the room. "We've got a big one today, so let's get started. Today I wanted to-"

"I'm here!" A small husky calls out. A boy nearly falls into the room. He looks up, shaggy blonde hair covers his face from under a wool cap. "Sorry! Sorry!" He walks into the room, grabbing at donuts.

"Just in time, Freddie," Amelia says.

You watch Freddie as Amelia continues to talk. He's short and stick thin, wearing clothes that are a little too big for him. His face is covered in a cosmos of freckles as well as his arms and hands. He finishes grabbing his food and coffee and takes the free seat beside you.

You glance away, feeling yourself grow nervous. He was exceptionally cute, but you felt like he wouldn't like being called that. He scarfs down donuts like it's his last meal, getting up a few times to get more during the therapy session.

You enjoy the session immensely, learning a lot about what the center as well as making a few new friends. At the end of the class, Amelia opens it up for everyone to talk freely and talk amongst themselves.

You notice Freddie across the room, talking to Alec and a few others. You keep thinking how cute he is and how he has donut glaze on his cheek that you'd like to kiss off. Your face burns horribly as you think this.

As everyone starts to head out and the room empties, Freddie walks over to you, holding out their hand to you. "Sorry, I didn't introduce myself," he says. "I'm Freddie."

You take his hand and smile. "Last name Mercury?" You chuckle nervously.

He grins brightly, and you notice he has a gap in his front teeth. "Oh boy, I wish," he huffs. "Last name is actually Janis," he admits, shoving his hands into his pockets. "So, you're new in town?" He asks. "How are you enjoying the place?"

"Pretty good," you nod. "I'm just trying to find a job before I eat too much into my savings."

"My mom's office is looking for a new secretary," Freddie says. "Janis Veterinarian. Any experience?"

"I've worked retail most of my life," you say with a shrug.

"This is a lot easier," Freddie laughs. "If you want I could show you. Since I know the boss I'm sure I can get you in," he says, laying his hand on his chest and smiling smugly.

You chuckle and grin. "Ok sure, I had nothing else planned for the day."

"Sounds great! Oh! There's also this killer restaurant across the street if you're hungry," he says with an excited smile on his face.

"You just ate like...a dozen of those donuts," you say as you walk out of the building with Freddie.

He just smirks. "I always have room for food." He shows you down a back alley where it cuts through the park and behind the college. You follow a small tree-lined path that comes out onto a street where you cross in front of the restaurant. Across the way, you see the vet's office. It's a small pink building with paw prints painted all across the front. In the back where's a chain link fence with small pet houses lined along the end.

Freddie runs up the fence and whistles loudly. Suddenly, a stampede of animals comes flooding towards him. Leading the charge is a three-legged pit bull the size of a bull.

"Hi Tiny!" Freddie grins, letting the monster dog nibble his fingers through the fence. Along with Tiny, there's chickens, ducks, a few cats, some more dogs, and a miniature horse.

"These guys all need a home," Freddie says. "But Tiny is mine. I've had him since I was a baby. Mom lends him out sometimes as a therapy dog."

"Oh wow, that's so nice," you reply.

You then walk inside, and Freddie goes behind the counter and into the office. You hear a woman scream and then Freddie shout in pain. He comes running out with a blonde woman chasing him with a clipboard.

"Not funny, young man!" She snaps at him. She's covered in a cosmos of freckles like Freddie is. She adjusts her glasses and huffs. "I'm sorry," she says. "Can I help you?"

"Mom, I brought her to be your new secretary," Freddie says. "I met her at group, and she just moved here."

Dr. Janis' eyes grow wide, and she beams. "Hi!" She shakes your hand. "Oh, this is perfect timing!" She says. "You do know how to work a phone right?"

You nod. "Yeah," you start nervously.

She waves you over and leads you behind the counter. "When someone calls, for today, just take their name and number down as well as the name of their pet and what they're calling for."

"For today?" I gulp.

She nods. "One of my other doctors called out today, and I am so busy trying to deal with patients and the phone. Freddie, can you show her the ropes?"

Freddie nods. "Sure. Will I be on the clock?"

"Just help your mother!" She snaps and goes back.

Freddie chuckles and sits down with you. "Ok, so we have about five doctors here," he tells you. "My mom, Sylvia, Martin, Willow, and me."

You flinch and look at him. "You?"

He glances at you and grins. "What?" He already seems to know what you're going to say.

"I...just uhm-" your face burns. "You don't look-"

Freddie squishes his face between his hands. "Adorable, ain't I?" He says. "Can you believe I'm almost thirty-three?"

Your jaw drops and you stare in shock.

He bursts out laughing and holds his gut. "I'm sorry," he says. "Your expression is priceless."

"Freddie!" His mother snaps. "Stop teasing her!"

He snorts and covers his mouth. He takes off his wool cap and ties his hair back, so it's out of his face. "Ok so," he starts showing you the ropes. He goes over the phones, how to use the computers and several other things that are pertinent to the day.

At one point, Freddie leaves for a while, so you're on your own. It isn't so bad. His mom is great, and when you get to feed the animals out back, you have an absolute blast. When you come back in from feeding, someone is sitting at your seat.

"Excuse me," you say nervously.

They turn around, and to your shock it's Freddie. He's dressed in nice clothes and wearing a white lab coat. His hair is tied back into a neat bun, and only a few strands hang in his face. You feel your heart start to race and your face burns. He looks really hot.

"I brought lunch," he says, hefting up a bag. "Figured I'd come in and help mom with the rest of the day." He stands up, leading you to the break room.

He sets down the takeout containers, and you can't help but stare. A simple change of clothes and he looks so amazingly hot. He drops a packet of ketchup so he bends over and you can't help but remark what a perfect butt he has.

Freddie stands back up and smirks at you. "Not staring are you?"

"No!" You yelp and nearly leap from your skin.

Freddie chuckles and sits down, pushing a container at you. "So how is the day going so far?" He asks.

"Great," you reply. "I like it a lot here. Your mom is nice, and the animals out back are amazing."

Freddie grins. "I'm glad to hear that. How did Tiny take to you?"

You point to your cheek. "Half my makeup is gone."

Freddie snorts and nearly chokes on his bite of food. "Good ole' Tiny."

"How did he lose his leg?" You ask.

Freddie huffs and slouches in his chair. "Back before mom and I moved here, we were living in this small town, smaller than here." He takes a few bites of food.

"In size and mind." He grumbles with an angry expression. "You must understand. Being different around people like that," he huffs. "Tiny protected me when no one else would. He's the best dog in the world."

"I'm so sorry," you whisper.

Freddie glances back at you and grins. "It's ok," he shoves another big bite of food into his mouth. "Mom and I found Hearthway Hollow, and I wouldn't trade it for the world! You're going to fall in love with this place."

That evening as Freddie shows you the lock-up procedures, you go out to the back and feed the animals again. Freddie then takes Tiny, putting a leash onto his body harness and leading him out.

"Big Billy donates all the food for them," he tells you as you walk. "Aside from me and mom, he's Tiny's favorite person."

"I'm renting a cabin from him," you reply. "They seem really nice."

"Oh, that's great. I couldn't have picked better people." Freddie then grins. "Good to know I can bring Tiny over when I visit."

Your cheeks burn again. "Huh?" You gasp.

Freddie smiles up at you. "Well, I don't wanna seem like I'm being cocky or anything," he replies. "But I was planning on asking you out."

Your insides leap about happily. "Was?"

"Am," he tilts his head. "If you'll accept."

You nod nervously.

Freddie grins and pumps his fist. "Yes!" He then grins up at you. "I saw you in class and knew I had to ask you before anyone else could."

You chuckle anxiously. "Oh, I don't think-"

Freddie stands on tiptoe, kissing your cheek and brushing your hair from your face. You turn your head slightly, meeting his kiss. You dip your head down, pressing closer to him. Something feels amazing and different with this kiss.

"Boof!" Tiny's bark is so loud you nearly jump out of your skin and halfway down the block.

"Not funny!" Freddie snaps at Tiny. You're supposed to me, my wingman!" He thrashes the leash as Tiny just sits there and grins.

You chuckle and place your hand over your chest. "Maybe he got jealous," you say, unable to stop beaming.

Freddie looks up at you. "Guess so. Although I would have liked it to last longer." He reaches out, taking your hand and holding it until you reach your house.

"I'll text you later," he says. "I'll plan a really awesome first date."

Your heart is hammering. "Ok, sounds great."

Freddie lingers, fidgeting in place. "Would it be ok if I uhm-"

You bend down, taking hold of his face and kissing him again. You've never felt such a sensation before when kissing someone. It feels new but so familiar, you could kiss Freddie forever and never grow old of this feeling.

Freddie grins as you part, licking the corner of his mouth. "I am so gonna text you," he purrs, stealing another small kiss. "Have a good night."

"You too," you whisper. You head back inside, feeling your stomach flutter with excitement.

Not long after, you receive a text from Freddie. "I made it home safe, hard not to with Tiny," he says.

You grin. "That's good. I'd hate to think Tiny does a bad job."

"Lol. I've gotta get bathed and start planning. I'll text you ASAP tomorrow. Until then, sleep well." He then sends an array of heart and flower emojis.

You go to bed, excited and barely able to sleep as your mind rushes with everything that has happened that day.

The next morning there is a knock at your door. Still half asleep, you slip on a robe and answer, finding Billy is there. He has a somewhat nervous expression on his face.

"Is something wrong?" You mutter, rubbing your eyes.

"No. Nothing wrong." Billy rubs the back of his neck nervously. "But there is something," he turns and glances behind his shoulder before looking at you. "There's something I need to explain to you. Uhm," he steps aside, and you see a massive stack of flowers in your yard.

The pile of flowers is almost as tall as you. The massive bouquet is filled with everything, ranging from weeds and wildflowers to roses and orchids. Your jaw drops open as you gaze at it, wondering an array of questions.

"What is that?" You gasp walking out towards it.

Billy swallows and leans back on the porch. "You see, there's something about Hearthway Hollow you should know."

 

No wonder Hearthway Hollow felt so different to you. By all accounts, it was an ordinary town, but it had a major secret to it. It was a town for werewolves. When Billy told you everything, he told you that, usually, a were will leave gifts as a sign they intend to court.

"Actually," he says, looking at the massive stack of flowers in your yard, "it's animals."

"Like cats and goats?" You ask.

He chuckles. "No," he shakes his head. "More like deer, elk, boar, sometimes even a bear or two."

You furrow your brow, the information not quite clicking. "What would I do with a deer or a whoa..." you stop and your jaw drops. "They hunt?"

Billy nods. "It's an old way of showing that they're able to provide for you and the future family you'll have," he says. "Now obviously, considering they left all those flowers, they're intending to show their intent, but maybe killing animals ain't the best way to show that."

"Thank goodness," you sigh. "I probably would have lost my shit if I found a dead bear on my porch."

Billy chuckles, a slight grin on his face. "Yeah, well, now that you're in on the know," he grunts. "It isn't your place to go around asking who is and who ain't a werewolf. It's rude and won't be tolerated," he warns. "Furthermore, we expect this secret to stay put. We already had to silence someone who tried to spread it."

Your eyes grow wide. "Oh?" You shudder.

Billy laughs and grins. "We didn't hurt him. He's actually a best selling author now," he tells you. "Selling our secrets as a fiction series."

"Really?" You flinch.

Billy shrugs. "Kind of tongue in cheek, you know? But it's easier that way. Makes it seem like an in-joke to us."

You nod. "I get it. And I promise," you gasp, holding your hands up. "I would never tell. Honestly, I don't know who would even believe me." You run your fingers through your hair. "This is all a bit hard for me to believe."

"I can show you if you like," Billy replies.

Your eyes flick up to him, and you see the smug smile on his face. "You?" You gasp. "Really?"

He chuckles and nods. "Adam is our Alpha," he replies. "He owns the butcher's shop downtown. He's a wonderful kid if you ever need to talk to someone about this town he's the person to go to. Another would be Mrs. Locklear, she's sort of the number two around here."

You look him over. "What are you then? The brute squad?"

Billy grins. "Nah that's Mrs. Locklear too," he laughs. "I'm a number two as well. Mrs. Locklear and I work as a right and left hand to Adam."

You sigh and scratch at your scalp. "Ok then uhm-" you look back at Billy. "I honestly have no clue what to ask or even just say."

Billy shrugs. "Nothing really needs to be said. Weres are human until they shift, and then you've just a fur problem."

You smile and nod. "That makes sense."

He stands up and goes back to the door. "Do you mind if I take some of those flowers to Maria?" He asks.

You shake your head. "Go right ahead."

Billy leaves, and you sit there, staring at the table, still quite confused. Your phone then chimes as you're in the middle of deep thought and you see a message from Freddie.

"Ok, I've got a great idea for tonight!" His message reads.

You glance out your window to the flowers and then back to your phone. "Ok, I can't wait. I hope you slept well."

"Too well," he texts back quickly. "What about you?"

"Just fine," you answer. "Kind of just getting started."

You make a few calls, seeing if there would be anyone who would want your giant pile of flowers. A few people come, taking what they want and soon the stack goes down pretty far. You get ready for your date with Freddie that evening, wondering what he has planned.

Your heart is hammering, you're so excited to see him again, and yet you're nervous. This is your real first date in a long time. Also, there is the idea of a werewolf intending to court you. Billy told you not to worry too much about it, but you can't help but think about them and their intentions.

You're feeling a little bold, so you're wearing a lace crop top with a high waisted skirt, and wonder that you have a short leather jacket. You keep looking in the mirror, posing and wondering if you should change. You are on the chubby side, and the bit of skin that shows between the crop top and the skirt makes you second guess yourself. As you're about to step back into your closet, there's a knock at your door.

Mild panic sets in as you go to the door, answering it. Freddie is standing there, he has a big smile on his face that vanishes as he looks at you. You move your arm to cover yourself, and you drop your head down.

"Oh no," Freddie whispers.

You duck your head. "Sorry I just-"

"You're too hot," Freddie groans. "How am I supposed to focus? How am I supposed to remain proper? I'm gonna have to go and bathe in ice."

You chuckle, lifting your head back up to see the grin on Freddie's face. "Really?" You hold out your arms, posing for him.

Freddie reaches out, touching your waist as you pose for him. "Really," he says. "You look great."

You dip down, kissing him and having to pull away, so you didn't indulge. "Well, what did you have in mind?" You ask, tucking a loose wave behind your ear.

"First," he says. "We'll go see a movie." He takes your hand as you walk out the door. "After that, drinks, dinner, whatever you'd like. I kind of went basic for the first date. Figured I'd get fancy with the third, fifth, wedding."

You chuckle as your cheek burns. "You think tonight is going to go all that well?"

Freddie shrugs. "I can dream big, can't I?"

You squeeze his hand, walking with him to his car. He opens your door for you and everything. At the theatre, he holds your hand the entire time. You lean against him. You even place your hand on his thigh.

After you leave the movie, he grabs you, pulling you aside and kissing you. "That hand on my thigh was a mean trick!"

You giggle, kissing him again. "Was it?"

He takes your hand, and you go to a nice restaurant. You take a seat outside where you're able to look at the stars. You order drinks and talk about the movie. You cut up and laugh the entire time.

"So tell me," Freddie murmurs. "How am I doing so far?"

You beam. "Great," you answer.

"Compared to other first dates," he scoots his chair close to you. "I'm feeling a bit cocky," he says. "I'm just being curious."

You smile, glancing down into your drink and then back into his big, brown eyes. "It's the best." you then shrug. "I've not had the best track record when it comes to dates."

Freddie frowns. "Oh?"

You sigh and nod. "It was hard to find dates as it was. And the few I went on before I moved here were," he flinch at the thought. "It was more a fetish thing than a common interest."

Freddie grimaces and takes your hand. He kisses your palm and wrist then nuzzles his cheek into your cupped hand. "I know what that's like," he murmurs. "A little too well," he grumbles and kisses your palm again. He then sets you hand down, lacing his fingers with yours.

"It was back in school," he mutters. "College I mean," he sighs and shakes his head. "It really makes me sick to think back on it now."

You nod and squeeze his hand. "We don't have to talk about it now."

Freddie looks back up at you and smiles. "Yeah true," he takes a drink and sighs, leaning back in his chair. "Let's go back to how I'm the best."

You laugh and kiss his cheek.

As the night wears on, he takes you back home. You linger in his car outside your house, not really wanting to part for the night. You reach out, putting your hand on his thigh. He looks up at you, a calm, quiet look on my face. You lean in, kissing him hungrily. You've never felt such a need for another person before. You want to be touched by him, held by him. You want him so badly it feels like you'd suffocate without him. It all feels silly and like a romance novel, but as your kiss deepens your hunger, you can't help it.

You moan as Freddie kisses your neck and tugs away your jacket so he can get at more skin. You feel hot and hungry. When he kisses your lips again, you part his lips and swirl your tongue in his mouth. His teeth feel sharp and dangerous, and as you lick them, you taste blood. You pull back, touching your lip where he bit.

"Hey," you pant. "Not too rough."

He sits up, leaning in and lick the blood away from your mouth. His eyes are bright yellow and glowing as you look at them. He snarls, pushing in and kissing you again.

There's a knock on the car window, and Freddie lurches back. He opens the window, and Billy leans in.

"Ma'am, is this punk assaulting you?" Billy laughs.

"Fucking really?" Freddie snaps.

"Go inside," Billy growls. "No one wants to see that from anybody." He slaps the roof of the car and walks away laughing.

Freddie huffs and looks back at you. "First Tiny, now him."

You smirk, licking your lip where he bit. "I'm not going to transform now am I?" You ask.

Freddie glances at you and shakes his head. "No, that's not how that works," he admits shyly. "Sorry, I got too excited."

You kiss him again, softer this time. "It's ok," you whisper.

He whimpers softly, giving up the biggest puppy dog eyes. "I don't want to go," he whispers. "But I don't want to rush it."

"I want you too," you kiss him again. "But maybe we should wait." You get out of the car and Freddie leads you to the door. His face is flushed, and you notice him fidgeting. "I'd invite you in," you say. "But I'm afraid I wouldn't behave very well."

"You wouldn't?" Freddie scoffs. "I'm ready to grab you up and take you into the woods." He grins brightly.

"Aren't we a horny pair?" You snort. You dip down and kiss again before you say goodnight. You both linger, not wanting to say goodbye. You go inside, sighing and touching your lips. You want to taste him more, you want to feel him all over you.

It's a long sleepless night, even after a cold shower. You text all Sunday with Freddie happily giggling at sweet messages and bad puns. You're excited to see him again, wanting to invite him over that evening. But you know it could lead to something, and you're not sure you're ready no matter what your body or libido tells you.

"I want to see you," Freddie messages. "I'm crazy for you. Do I have to wait until Monday? Really?"

You bite your lip. "I want to see you too," you tell him.

"We can behave," Freddie says. "We can do this."

"Come over," you tell him. "Bring pizza, and we'll watch movies."

"Five feet apart because we're cool like that," he replies.

You grin and fidget, cupping your hand between your thighs. "Oh fuck," you whisper to yourself. "This is going to be hard."

Freddie knocks on your door, carrying pizza and another bag. You greet him with a kiss, making sure it's light and brief.

"Thanks for having me," he says. He's wearing jeans with holes in them, and a tight t-shirt that's super soft.

"Of course," you smile, noticing his eyes lingering on your legs.

"Best behavior," he says.

You nod in agreement. "We will be on our best behavior for sure."

He smiles and pulls out beer from the other bag. "That's why I brought these," he chuckles. He sits down on the sofa, laying the pizza on the coffee table.

You sit down beside him, curling your legs under you as you switch on the television. You turn on a streaming station, and you both argue over what to watch. Freddie wants to watch some cartoon movie, while you have a bad horror film you've been dying to watch.

"Why that?" Freddie argues.

"I don't want to watch it alone!" You scoff. "I want to see it, but I know if I do I'll be scared after it's over."

Freddie smirks at you. "Really?"

You nod. "It's not scary at the time, but afterward, when it's all soaked into the brain, I get scared." You admit.

"You're so cute," Freddie kisses you, and he tastes like beer and pizza. "Turn it on," he growls.

You smirk, kissing him back as you tap the remote.

Right near the very start of the movie, there's a sex scene. You feel embarrassed and squeamish watching it. For one, it's in bad taste. For two, you're sitting right beside the person you want to be having sex with. You look at Freddie from the corner of your eye. They're watching the television like no problem like there aren't two people pantomiming sex on the screen.

You look back and feel Freddie's hand on your thigh. They squeeze, pulling it, so you place your legs in their lap. He bites back a major grin as he pets and strokes your legs. You try to ignore it and watch the movie.

"This is really bad?" Freddie chuckles about halfway through.

"Yeah, it is," you snicker. "It's terrible."

Freddie glances at you. "Why did you want to watch this?"

You shrug. "It looks funny. I thought it might be worth a chuckle or two." You meet his gaze. "We can turn it off if you want."

Freddie pets your legs, his hand petting dangerously between your thighs, touching sensitive skin. You can feel the warmth of his hand close to your groin.

"Nah, it's fine," he says. "We're at this point, might as well finish." He's tormenting you, and you realize that now. His hand will get threateningly close and then pull away. Oh, he's good at being bad.

As the end of the movie nears, your mind is far, far away. In fact, you can't remember what happened two seconds ago. All you can think about is Freddie and his hands on your legs. As the credits roll, Freddie grunts, moving your legs aside and standing up. He stretches, and his back pops.

"Well, I should get going."

"No!" You gasp then snap back. "I mean-"

Freddie licks his lips. "Are you scared?"

You nod, even though you weren't watching the movie enough to be scared. "Yeah. Uhm, don't go just yet. Maybe one more movie?"

Freddie sits back down on the couch. "Ok, one more."

You agree on a movie, and you place yourself, so you're leaning on Freddie's side. He puts his arm around you, rubbing your shoulder and back as the movie starts. You lay your hand on his chest, feeling his heart fluttering like a hummingbird wing.

Looking up, you see Freddie is biting his lip. He looks like he's having an internal argument with himself and losing. You sit up, kissing him and sucking his bottom lip.

"We shouldn't-" Freddie moans.

"I know but-" you kiss again, hungry and desperate. You fall back with Freddie on top you, and you wrap your arms around him. You want him so badly you can't stand it.

Freddie pulls back, panting hard. "Wait," he moans. "I should-" he takes off his shirt, and you touch his chest. You run your fingers along the scars on his chest and down his stomach. He's small, but he's so sexy.

You pull up your shirt, showing him you've been braless. Your breasts and small but the nipples are puffy. Freddie groans, losing the argument in his head. He plunges down, kissing and licking your chest. You arch your back, pressing closer to his hot mouth. He bites and sucks, tasting you and snarling.

When he lifts back up, you see he's started to shift. He looks bigger and wolfish. He's growing fur, and his body is changing. You watch as Freddie transforms into a big, terrifying werewolf.

"Oh wow," you moan.

Freddie pants and growls. "Is this ok?"

You sit up, kissing him and running your fingers through his milk tea color fur. "Of course," you whisper.

Freddie eases you back down onto the sofa, kissing down your chest and tugging off your shorts. You panties are tented, and the front is wet from your precum. Freddie licks the front of your panties, and you feel the heat of his mouth through the fabric. He pushes aside your panties, kissing your belly and ribs. He then swirls his tongue around your cock, moaning softly.

"Anh-" you moan, back arching up.

"Sensitive?" Freddie chuckles. He kisses your soft belly and up your sides again.

You nod. "Extremely," you moan. You sit up, kissing him and running your hands down his chest. "Can we-" you voice cracks. "Can we do the woods thing?"

Freddie grins. "Are you sure?" He pants.

"I mean," you chuckle and smile anxiously. "What would you like?"

"Just you," he whispers. "Your warm, soft body wrapped around me. His voice is moaning into your ear. I want to make you feel so much pleasure you'll be happy forever."

You swallow and shudder. "Oh wow," you whisper.

"I'm on fire," Freddie moans. "All because of you." He touches your cheek. "Not just because you're sexy and beautiful," he says. "You make me laugh. You make me feel like I'm important. With you, I'm more than I ever was."

You take hold of his paw, kissing it and looking up at him. "That's how I feel with you. I feel so good when I'm with you."

Freddie kisses you, picking you up and carrying you outside and into the trees. He lays you down on a bed off moss and kisses your neck and cheek. His soft fur rubs against your body, and you hold him. You moan softly as he touches you, rubbing himself against you. You feel his heat, his desire. It's dripping wet and so inviting.

"Is this ok?" Freddie whispers.

You smile, stroking his cheek. "It's very ok," you whisper.

Freddie dips down, kissing you as he straddles your hips. He then lifts back up, slowly impaling himself upon you.

Freddie moans as he takes you inside. He shivers, and his jaws drop. "Anh-" he whimpers. "It's...been a while," he chuckles.

You look up at him. "Wait then." You ease him back down onto the moss beside you. You snuggle up against him. "We don't have to do this all in one go," you whisper. You reach down, gently rubbing his folds and touching his plump clit.

"But I want to-" he whimpers and sighs. "I wanted to-"

"You don't have to prove anything to me," you whisper. You look up at him, meeting his blowing, yellow eyes. "I just want to be with you."

Freddie touches you, rubbing his paw to your cock while you touch him. You both kiss and moan, enjoying each other. You moan and sigh. Freddie's paw feels so good wrapped around you. His inner walls squeeze around your fingers, and his back suddenly arches.

"I'm gonna cum," Freddie groans.

You whimper feeling the heat pool in your belly. "Me too," you gasp, your thighs already starting to buck and shudder.

You feel him clamp around your fingers and he howls out. You whimper, burying your face into his chest as your cum coats your belly and his fingers.

You both lay there, panting and sighing. You look up, watching as clouds move away from the moon. You curl up beside Freddie as he wraps you up in his arms. After a few moments, he carries you back home, and you lay in bed together. He shifts back to normal and seems surprised when you don't stop cuddling him.

"That was," he says after a long while, "the best."

You kiss him softly. "It really was."

He touches your cheek, gazing up lovingly at you. "Thank you," he whispers. "I didn't realize how nervous I was until I was in the moment."

You kiss him again. "I was nervous too," you whisper. "Being with someone and feeling so strongly for them. It's nerve wracking, but I'm glad we did it."

Freddie nods. "Me too."

You lay your head back down on his chest. "When the time is right, we'll do more. No rush at all."

"I know," he murmurs.

You fall asleep together, and it's the best night's rest you've ever had. In the morning, you wake up feeling refreshed and amazing. You watch Freddie sleep, admiring how lovely he is. You kiss his neck, and he moans softly. You kiss down his chest and his breath flutters. You glance up, seeing he's still pretending to be asleep.

You kiss his neck again and his ear. "Wake up," you purr.

He groans. "No."

"We have work," you tell him. "It's Monday."

He rolls over and glares at you. "How dare you?"

You chuckle, kissing him as he pulls you back down onto the bed. You hook your leg around his waist and laugh as he bites your neck and shoulder.

"Stop," you cackle. "Don't!"

He growls hungrily, biting and kissing to his heart's content. "I'm not ready to share you today," he moans. "After last night, I'm not ready to go back out there."

You touch his face as he looks into your eyes. "I don't want to either," you whisper.

He kisses you, pressing his warm body against yours.

After a lot of back and forth arguing with yourselves about getting up, you finally do. You get dressed and go to Freddie's house so he can change. Afterward, you go and get breakfast.

You walk into work together, holding hands. Freddie's mom is grinning as you walk in.

"You two look happy." She says as if near joyous tears. "Have a good weekend?"

You smile up at Freddie, realizing he's all you want. "I did," you reply.

"The absolute best," Freddie agrees, squeezing your hand tight. "It's only getting better from here."


	25. Theo the Principal Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Werewolf x Female Reader

You recently got the job as the art teacher at Hearthway Hollow Middle School, this meant quite the big move for you and your children. Milo and Hazel were extremely excited for it at least. You would be closer to your great aunt, Winona. Ever since you were little, she was like your grandmother. For most of your childhood you lived in Hearthway Hollow, so you were aware of the secrets it held. Winona had you come live with her, insistent that her home was far too big for her and she needed you to help her fill the rooms again.

Her home wasn't too far from town, and it had a great big backyard for the kids to play in. She was already sending you photos of how she had gotten it cleaned up and had put in a playground and tree house for the kids. She had only met Hazel and Milo once, and she was more excited to see them than anything.

When you arrived at her house, she took the kids while the movers helped you get everything settled.

"You look amazing, sweetie!" She kisses your temple and pours you a stiff drink. The kids are down for a nap, happily snoozing on the screen in porch in the warm sun. "You won't be single for long here."

You giggle. "I'm not worried about that, Auntie," you say.

She scoffs. "Here? You don't have a choice. The right one sniffs you out and boom! You're history."

You look into your glass and then out across the front yard. "It's been so long. Since Hazel was first born."

"Not much has changed. Least of all here." She relaxes beside you and sighs. You rest your head on her shoulder, and her long fingers comb through your hair. "Not many people don't find happiness here. Sooner than later it will find you."

You close your eyes and smile. "I'm in no rush."

The next day you get up early so you can make your first day of teaching. You help Winona get the kids settled, and then you head out the door. You're nervous, and your hands are shaking. The school is enormous and beautiful, a great big brick building with green tin roofs. You try to find the office but manage to get yourself lost.

As you backtrack a man comes out of a room. He's tall with thick arms and broad shoulders. His hair peppered gray and white, even his stubble is more white. He looks down at you, his eyes like two warm cups of hot cocoa. You feel your cheeks grow warm looking at him, he's exactly your type.

"Excuse me," you squeak then quickly cover your mouth. "Uhm," you clear your throat. "I'm looking for the main office?" You ask. "I just got a job here, and I'm afraid I'm lost."

He points to the door he just came out of. "This is it."

Your eyes bug. "Oh!" You feel the embarrassment rise.

"You must be, Ms. Locklear," he holds his big hand out. "I'm Principal Bastian, I've been waiting on you!"

You stare a little harder. He doesn't look like a principal. He's wearing jeans and a long-sleeved, black shirt. He seems more like an underwear model to you than a principal.

"Oh! Oh gosh, I'm sorry!" You gasp.

He chuckles, squeezing your hand. "It's quite alright, come on," he leads you down the hallway. "Your classroom is this way."

He gives you a quick tour around the building, showing you the teachers lounge as well as the teacher's parking lot. Your classroom is at the corner of the building where the wall is rounded outwards and is completely covered in a dry erase board.

"Oh wow," you gasp. "This is amazing."

"We put a lot of work into remodeling this place," he says. "I hope it will suit your needs."

You beam back at him. "The last school I went to I had to wait for the math class to get out before I could teach my own class. This is better than I expected!"

"Well good," he shows you to your desk where there is an emergency phone as well as a first aid kit and several other things. "If you should need anything at all, let me know, and I will see what I can do."

"Thank you, Mr. Bastien, I'm really blown away right now as is."

"Please, call me Theo," he smiles.

Your heart is beating like crazy. He's such a good-looking guy it's hard to believe he's the principal of the school. You're going to have to be careful, technically this man is your boss after all.

Your first day goes smoothly. You have three to four classes a day, one class for each grade. Between classes you have a lot of free time, so you spend it getting used to the classroom and the campus. You make a note of how you want to organize and arrange the class.

During lunch, you decide to eat in your room. You unpack the lunch Winona, and the kids did for you. You find all sorts of things the kids shoved in as well as a lovely little note scribbled by them.

There's a knock on the door, and you look up, seeing Theo standing there. You stand up. "Oh hi!" You gasp.

He smiles as he walks in and you melt a little. "Eating alone?"

You glance down at your desk. "I'm a bit nervous," you admit. "I just felt like being alone for a moment."

Theo sees the note on the desk, and he picks it up. "Oh, you have kids?" He asks.

"Two," you sigh. "Milo, he's five, and Hazel, she's three." You take the note back and smile at it.

"Did they enjoy the move?" Theo asks.

"As much as kids can. They didn't like the moving part so much as the left. But I think this town will be a good fit for us."

"You already seem like a good fit here," Theo replies. "I'm thrilled to have you here." he then hesitates and clears his throat. "We are, the school is. So, next lunch period, you should go and meet some of the other teachers."

"I will," you reply. "Promise."

The next day, you gather your courage and go to the lunch room. You make your way to the teacher's table, and one of them stands up to greet you.

"I was wondering when we'd get to meet you, I'm Kirby I teach science." He lets you take a seat and introduces you to the man beside him.

"This is Rowan," Kirby says.

"Don't tell her I'm blind I want it to be a surprise," Rowan whispers to you.

"I'm not Kirby," you say to him.

Rowan scoffs. "Well then, tell him that so I don't have to repeat myself."

"Ignore him," Kirby sighs.

"What? Is it because I'm blind?" Rowan grind as he turns in Kirby's direction. He then turns to you. "So, you're a Locklear, what's that like?"

"Oh uh-" you shrug then realize he can't see that. "I dunno really. Normal as everyone else."

"No way," Rowan scoffs. "You're related to Mrs. Locklear, that isn't normal in the least bit."

"Is my Aunt such a big deal around here?" You ask.

"Mrs. Locklear is kind of like...the number two of the town," Kirby replies. "She's been here forever, and everyone is kind of afraid of her."

"Really? Winona?"

"Ew, you call Mrs. Locklear by her first name. That just sounds so weird," Rowan squirms.

Kirby smirks. "Like I said, ignore him. But he's kind of right, no one here calls Mrs. Locklear by her name. Not even Adam."

"That's the alpha right?" You ask.

"This town isn't full of werewolves," Rowan says suddenly.

Kirby rolls his eyes, and as he opens his mouth, Rowan points at him. "I heard that young man."

Kirby bats his hand away. "Your aunt was Adam's grandmother's number two. She's still that for Adam."

"Oh wow, she's bigger than I thought." You gasp.

"Ah, good to see you out of the classroom," Theo comes up to the table. "Really? You choose to sit with someone, and you sit beside Rowan."

"Not all of us can be beautiful, sir," Rowan says.

Theo chuckles. "Everything still ok?"

You nod. "Oh yes! I'm enjoying the school more and more every day."

"Glad to hear. Rowan, stay out of trouble." Theo stands back up and walks away.

"You start one fire," Rowan scoffs.

That evening when you go home you're excited for the weekend, you enjoy your job, no doubt, but you haven't been able to stop and enjoy your new home with your kids yet. Milo is in kindergarten and Hazel goes to the local nursery. You feel like you've not gotten to see them much since arriving. You end up falling asleep with both of them in bed with you.

You wake up to both of them jumping up and down on the bed. "C'mon wake up!" Milo calls.

"Up! Up! Up! Up!" Hazel bounces around in a circle, making a song up to herself.

You groan and grab them, trying to pull them back down with you. The giggle and squirm and manage to escape.

"Let's get up!" Milo shakes your arm.

"Up! Up!" Hazel sits on your belly.

"Ok, ok, I'll be up in a second," you laugh. "How about you guys meet me in the living room?"

"Can we eat outside?" Milo asks.

"Out! Out!" Hazel.

"Fine, fine," you giggle. "We can eat outside." You sit up as they jump off the bed and barrel out of the room. You get up and start to put on your robe when you hear Hazel scream bloody murder. You drop everything and race to the door, scooping her up in your arms. Milo is staring, unmoving and frozen in place.

Winona comes out after you and you hand Hazel off to her as you pick up Milo. Laying at the bottom of your stairs is a dead deer. Hazel is sobbing and screaming, and Milo is clinging to you in absolute terror.

"Oh come the fuck on!" Winona scoffs.

You turn and look at her. "What? What's going on? What is that?" You take the kids inside, hoping to calm them down.

"That's an offering," Winona huffs. "An attempt to court you."

"Mommy!" Milo starts to shiver and sob.

"Hush baby, it's ok," you rub his back and bounce him. "What do you mean court me?" You ask her.

"They want to be your mate," she kisses Hazel's cheeks and carries her into the kitchen.

"A werewolf did that?" You scoff. You use your shirt to wipe away Milo's tears.

"Yup," she huffs. "Like a fucking idiot. He knows you have kids!"

You furrow your brow. "Do you know who did this."

"No." She nods while she says this. "So stop asking because I won't tell you. Because I'm going to wring his hairy neck."

After you manage to get the kids calmed down, they insist you find someone to bury it. So you and Winona go outside with shovels and find a spot near the edge of the woods to bury it.

"Where the hell did they learn this?" Winona asks.

"They had a bird," you said. "When it died I told them everyone deserves a final resting spot."

"Oh geez," she rolls her eyes.

The rest of that day you spend making a cross for the deer's grave. Milo and Hazel decorate it, and just before dinner you go outside and stick it in the ground in front of the grave.

"Should we say a prayer?" Milo asks.

"If you want to," you whisper to him.

Hazel kneels down and lays her hands on the grave. You have no idea where she picked this up from, but you have a feeling you need to double check what she watches. You send Milo and Hazel back inside. You stay behind to fix the cross and make sure it was a little more erect. One good rain and it would fall out.

As you're scooping up more dirt, you see something move in the shadows. You look up, seeing a massive shape come towards you. You stare at it, feeling like Milo. You freeze up and can't move as it comes closer.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers.

You blink and shake your head. "What?"

"I'm sorry," his voice is low and dark. "I didn't mean for the kids to find it first. I didn't-" he grunts. "You have to forgive me. I promise I'll find a way to make it up to you. To them."

The wolf in the trees is all white, save for their paws and the tips of their ears which was gray. He's massive too, which is what scared you before.

"Who are you?" You ask. "Why are you trying to court me?"

"Isn't it obvious? From the moment I met you I knew what I felt." He looks up, and his bright brown eyes look familiar. "I want to share my life with you."

"Mommy! Where are you?" You hear Hazel calling for you.

You look behind you and wave to her on the porch. "I'll be there in just a second!" You glance back at the wolf, seeing his eyes are timid and frightened.

"You want to court me?" You ask. "They're part of it. No more dead animals. They like those too much," you scold him. "So things have to be different." You hold your hand out to him. "Come inside. Have dinner with us."

He closes his eyes and sighs. He takes your hand, slowly shifting as he emerges from the woods. You stare up at him, your heart hammering twice as hard as before.

"Theo?" You gasp.

He smiles sheepishly. "Hi," he murmurs. He squeezes your hand, and you squeeze back.

"This way," you lead him up to the house. Winona greets him at the door, prodding a finger into his chest.

"You get no warning," she growls at him.

He looks terrified, he bows his head not making eye contact with her as you lead him inside. Milo and Hazel look up at him, milo giving him the stink eye and Hazel looking like she just saw her favorite prince.

"Milo, hazel, this is Theo," you say. "He's joining us for dinner tonight."

Milo's lip curls. "Why?"

"I work with him at the school, he's a friend," you say. You sit down beside Milo while Theo takes the seat next to Hazel's high chair.

She gazes at him with star-struck eyes. "He's pretty too!" She murmurs.

"Baby," Winona tells her. "You're too young to let dumb men have that power over you." She then glares at Theo who instantly looks down.

Theo spends the rest of the evening with you and the kids. After dinner, you go outside to play on the playground. Milo will have none of it and goes into the tree house. Hazel loves it, showing off everything she has to Theo. She's already enamored with him, just like you are.

Theo goes over to the tree house calling for Milo. "Do you want to come out?"

"No," Milo snaps.

"Why not?" Theo asks up at him.

Mio sticks his head out of the window. "We don't need you."

"Milo," you scold up at him.

Theo holds his hand out and smiles at you. "Let me try." He looks back up at Milo. "I know you don't need me," he says. "It's undeniable your family doesn't. But...maybe I need you guys."

You look at him, and your heart flip-flops all over your chest.

"Why?" Milo huffs.

"Because I don't have what you have," he says. "I don't have anyone to take care of me."

"My mom has her hands full!" Milo snaps down, and you nearly bust out laughing.

Theo chuckles. "I know that. I was thinking though, maybe you and Hazel could watch over me."

"Are you stupid?" Milo peers down at him.

You're now fighting the greatest urge to laugh in your life, your stomach hurts from holding it in.

Theo laughs and smiles. "Well, maybe. But that's why I need someone smart like you."

Theo climbs down the ladder from the tree house, stopping half way, so he and Theo are eye to eye. "What's in it for me then?"

Theo reaches out, taking Milo off the ladder and setting him on his shoulders. "You'll always be the tallest."

A smile starts to spread across Milo's face, but he tries to hide it when he sees you looking. "What else?"

"I'll make sure your mom is always happy," Theo adds.

"What else?" Milo keeps asking him this while Theo continues to build and build onto the list, always quick with an answer to anything Milo throws at him.

When their bedtime comes, Hazel goes down quickly, already half asleep in Theo's arms by the time he lays her down. Milo still isn't sure, but as you tell him goodnight, he looks over at Theo in the doorway.

"Mom gets lonely at night. Read her a story." He then gives you a kiss and snuggles down into bed.

You close the door behind you and smile up at Theo. "You were great with them today."

"I owe them more than that." He takes your hand and kisses your palm.

"You have time to make it up." You squeeze his hand. "I should probably let you go home now."

"What about your story?"

You glance back at him as your cheeks burn.

"Milo made me promise that I had to read you a story tonight." He comes up behind you, wrapping his arms around you. He kisses your neck, and you close your eyes. His lips feel warm and welcome on your skin. You bite your lip as his kisses trail down.

"Uh-hum!"

Your eyes nearly pop out of your head. You look up, seeing Winona standing at the end of the hall. Theo ducks his head, hiding his face behind your shoulder. Winona walks down the hallway, eyeballing you until she disappears up the stairs.

"She scares the living shit out of me," Theo huffs.

"She's not so bad," you turn around and touch his face. You run your fingertips against his stubble and the dimples in his cheeks.

He dips down, kissing you. Your breath is taken away for a moment, but you wrap your arms around his neck. You stand on tiptoe, kissing him more and sighing softly. You pull away, placing your finger on his lips.

"Whoa," you pant.

He smirks. "Whoa?"

You glance up at him. "That was...unreal." You rub your finger against his lips, and he kisses it. He grabs your wrist and kisses down your arm and up to your shoulder. He kisses your neck, and you close your eyes as you relish in the feeling.

"Theo," you mewl.

He pants in your ear. "Sorry," he pulls back, his hands resting on your hips. "I should probably go."

You smile at him. "It's ok."

He kisses you again. "I'll see you soon."

You hate to see him go. Your body cries out for him to stay but you know it will be best if he went.

Every Saturday though, he shows up early in the morning. He brings breakfast with him as well as surprises for Milo and Hazel. After putting the kids to bed, he treats you to wine and an adult friendly meal. Sometimes heavy petting follows.

One evening, after the kids are put to bed and Winona had gone down for the night, you and Theo sit in the basement, drinking wine and listening to old records. Theo sets his wine glass down and silently he climbs over you. Theo takes your glass and kisses you, setting it aside as your hands wrap around his face. He jumps on top of you, kissing you and touching you.

"Is this ok?" He asks.

You giggle. "Yeah," you kiss his neck and are pleased with the grunt Theo responds with. You tug up his shirt and are delighted when you feel the hair on his stomach and chest. He sits up, stripping away his shirt.

"Ok now," he says. "C'mon."

"What?" You chuckle.

He smirks at you, biting his lip. "Take yours off, those are the rules."

"No, no, my house, my rules." You sit up, pushing him down onto the sofa. He grins up at you, eyes alight as you look down at him.

"Oh no," he holds back his laughter. "That's scary."

You kiss him as his hands grip your hips and move up to your rear. He squeezes and kneads there to his heart's content.

"Having fun?" You ask him, kissing his neck and shoulder.

"Tons," he moans.

"I'm a little nervous," you admit. You both still for a moment and you touch his chest. His skin is a lovely olive tone, and he smells good. You kiss his cheek again as he sits up, holding you in his lap.

"It's ok," he whispers into your ear. "Be nervous."

You look up at him, seeing the loving just pouring from his beautiful eyes. "I'm excited too."

"Be excited," he kisses you. His strong hands move up under your dress, and he pulls it away. His fingers trace the lines and lace of your bra. He kisses the soft tops of your breasts before tugging the cups down. He kisses each peak softly, nuzzling to your chest before he lifts up to kiss you again.

His touch skims down your body, closely followed by his lips. He opens your thighs, kissing them and rubbing his cheek to them. You grin like a madman as you watch him. He licks over the fabric of your panties, and you can feel its heat on you. He nuzzles close, kissing and licking until your wetness seeps through. His chuckles against you and it's the sexiest sound you've ever heard.

"Lift your hips for me, baby."

You whimper softly, doing as he told. He slips your panties away, tossing them aside as he kisses your mound. He rubs his thumb against your lips, opening you up and licking you. You bite your lip, groaning as you see he's started to shift. His body is growing, and his fur starts to take over. He licks and moans, and soon his tail is wagging behind him.

"Theo," you mewl.

His brown eyes raise up to you, and he presses closer. You gasp as his tongue swirls around your clit. His lips suction around it, sucking it and moaning as his paw massages your belly. You puff and grunt, cupping your hand over your mouth, so you didn't get too loud.

He groans, slurping at you as you start to thrust your hips. You gasp and shudder, gripping hold of the couch as you feel everything come undone. You bite your cheek, hissing and snarling as you cum. You fall back into the sofa, panting hard and gulping down cold breaths.

He pulls back, licking his chops and gazing at you with nothing but desire in his eyes. "How was that?" He touches your lips.

You kiss his fingertip and suck on it gently. "Shoo ghud," you moan.

He kisses you, placing himself between your thighs. "I like that look on your face," he whispers. He kisses you and holds you. You wrap your arms around him, clinging to his back. He rubs against you and a shudder ripples through your body. He's hot and thick and throbbing already. He grunt and moans, trying his best to hold back.

"It's ok," you reach down, helping him into place. "I'm ready."

He nods, kissing you as he begins to make his way inside. You gasp as you stretch to take him. He feels so good inside, and you moan a little too loudly.

"Is it ok?" he gasps.

"Please," you gasp. "Keep going!"

He chuckles, moving his hips slowly. He watches you, looking into your eyes. He's so lovely, even as a werewolf. You smile at him and pull him down, kissing him. His hips start to move faster, harder. You throw your head back, grunting as he begins to shake the sofa. He snarls, nipping your neck and chest as he drives into you.

He presses deeper, and you feel the knot as his base. It surges inside you, stretching you tighter and filling you to the brink. You cry out, feeling yourself fall and tumble. Every inch of you feels electrified, and each of his movements causes another surge throughout you. He snarls and moans, thrusting and bucking. He's locked in place, so each movement grinds inside you.

"Close," he pants. "I can't-"

You moan and sigh, "Cum," you mewl. "Cum."

He whimpers at your words, unable to last a second longer. Your lashes flutter as you feel him inside you. His seed fills you, and even with the tight lock of his knot he still dribbles out. You cling to him, both of you panting and gasping for breath.

He snuggles to you, kissing your chest and neck. You rub his ears and pet down his back, sighing with a satisfaction you've not felt in ages. He lifts up to gaze at you and you can't can't help but chuckle.

"What?" he smirks.

"You're just cute, that's all."

He kisses you and holds you in his arms. "You're cuter."

In the morning he's struck over the head. "Damn kids!" Winona huffs. "What happened to the days you went outside and did in the woods like normal people! Get dressed you, moron! The kids are almost up. They don't need to be seeing your hairy ass hanging out!" She chases Theo off to the bathroom then looks down at you and smirks. "Are you happy, kid?"

You smirk at her and nod. "I am."

She hands you your robe. "Get up yourself. I'll hold the kids off."

"Thank you." You go and join Theo in the bathroom.

"She's so scary!" He huffs.

You smile at him and kiss him. "You'll have to get used to her. You're kind of a Locklear now."


	26. Cricket & Vincent: the Dancer & the Repairman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polyamorous Male Werewolves x Female Reader

You look up at the dancers in the room. Their forms are impeccable, and the way their bodies move makes you think of fairies dancing in circles. You glance back down to your art pad, sketching out the scene before you. Your hand is smudged black, and there is a stack of papers by your side of drawings and doodles you've done throughout the class.

Delaynie hired you to design a poster for the upcoming dance recital of Midsummer Night's Dream. You were eager to do it. You had worked hard all your life on your art, only to wind up teaching at the college. The fact Delaynie had considered you at all was a triumph in your sketchbook.

As the class ends the students gather around you, eager to see the artwork you've created while watching them.

Delaynie stands beside you as you gather your things. "What do you think?"

"I think you have an amazing group of students," you beam at him. "I've got lots to work with," you say as the students start handing you back your paper.

"I saw your work at the college, and I was floored," Delaynie replies. "I think your posters will sell. If not, I'll keep them all."

You grin at him and chuckle. "Well if not, this has been an amazing opportunity for me. Not much in the way of art has popped up."

Delaynie looks at you sympathetically. "Hence the teaching?"

"Hence the teaching," you sigh.

One of Delaynie's instructors laughs as he approaches. "You say that as if it's a bad thing." He smiles at you, and you feel like an ice cream cone left in the sun.

Delaynie pats his back. "This is my main choreographer, Cricket."

"Cricket?" You turn and admire him.

Cricket is tall and very much looks the part of a dancer. His limbs are long and elegant with the right amount of sinew and muscle. His skin has a rosy tone to it that gives him a healthy glow. His hair is tied back in a bun, but a loose curl hangs on his forehead in a perfect corkscrew.

Cricket shakes his head. "Old, old, horrible nickname from my rough that I've come to claim as a badge of honor."

"This kid had the knobbiest knees I've ever seen," Delyanie grins.

"Not all of us are born to be big and scary looking," Cricket smirks. "Some of us were born with weak ankles and knobby knees." He looks at you then tilts his head to your drawings. "Do you mind?"

You gasp. "Oh, no, go ahead." You hand the pad over and watch as Cricket goes through the pages.

"Cricket has built this production from the ground up," Delaynie says. "In fact, he's the one who suggested I go check out your artwork at the college."

Your heart skips a beat and jumps up into your throat. "Really?"

Cricket looks up at you with bright green eyes. "I'm found out," he laughs. "I'm a fan."

You take your sketches back and hope your face isn't so red it gives you away. "Thank you. I really appreciate this."

Cricket looks up as the doors open, and a set of younger students comes in. "Duty calls," he winks at you as he walks by.

"Careful with that one," Delaynie whispers. "He'll charm you into free work if you aren't careful."

"Oh?" You gasp.

Delaynie grins. "How do you think he got a job here with knobby knees?"

You head back home. You live on the ground floor of an apartment building that's close to the school. Most of your neighbors are college students, and for the most part, it's pretty quiet. The rent is reasonable, and the apartment is more than you need. Although, one room is nothing but all your art supplies. Years of gathering and collecting to be used for great pieces of divine inspiration, all now resting and gathering dust in plastic drawers and boxes.

You go inside, hoping to rest up, order some takeout, and work on the sketches you made during the dance class. Only thing is, your lights won't come on. You know you paid your electric, and on further inspection, you find that other appliances come on, just not your lights.

A quick call to the building manager and a few moments later he arrives at your door. Ever since you moved in, you've had something of a crush on the building manager. He was a good looking older man, sharp features, steely blue eyes, and silver hair that was always neatly styled. It didn't help things that he always smelled amazing.

"Thanks for coming up, Vincent," you sigh as you show him inside.

"Part of the job," Vincent smiles and you swoon a little. He checks the light switch a few times and scratches the back of his head. "You're right; they don't work."

You laugh and shrug. "Everything else does. Why not these?"

Vincent goes into your kitchen and into the closet where the fuse box is. He clicks things around for a moment then turns back to you, handing you a flashlight.

"Mind aiming this for me?" He asks.

"Oh, sure," you take it and stand behind him, shining the flashlight on the wall of switches inside.

Vincent huffs, stepping back and reaches into his toolbelt. After a few twists and other things, the lights switch on.

"Oh, wow," you click off the flashlight and step aside so Vincent and walk out. "Thank you!"

Vincent takes the flashlight back. "Don't thank me just yet. I may have to come back and replace that fuse later." He then looks around. "Anything else that needs work?"

"Oh uh," you think for a moment. "No, not really."

Vincent nods then turns to the door. "If anything changes let me know." He turns back and smiles at you. "Have a good evening."

You grin at him. "You too."

You settle in for the evening, getting your food and then sitting down to sketch and do mockups for the poster. You feel bad not using your art room, but sketching on the sofa while watching TV was a little comfier.

You wake up late, rubbing your eyes and turning off the TV. You hadn't meant to fall asleep on the sofa. You yawn and stretch then toss the takeout containers in the garbage. As your starting to turn out the lights, you hear a terrifying noise. Just outside your door you hear snarling and snapping. Loud, dark barks and deep raspy growls.

Outside your window, you see two forms in the dark. They're big and furry and gnashing their teeth at one another.

You had heard stories about Hearthway Hollow since you got here, but you didn't believe them. Your cousin, Mabel, had told you that sometimes the wolves in the woods came out to play, but they were harmless. You were having a hard time believing her.

You step towards the door as the noise gets louder. You then hear a shout. "It's the middle of the fucking night!"

You lurch and jump back, nearly falling over.

"You two are starting a fight at the fucking door?" The voice bellows. "Get the hell out of here before you wake everyone up with your nonsense!"

"They already did!" Someone from above shouts.

"See?" The man snaps. "So what if there's two of you? Is fighting gonna solve it?"

"But, Billy you have to-" someone says.

There's a snarl and a snapping sound. "Get out of here!"

There's hushed murmurs and low whispering, followed by the scurried sounds of feet. You take a few deep breaths and approach the door again. You peer out through the window, seeing the bushes shiver and shake as if something has just barreled through them. You see something lying on your stoop, two things actually. Two deads things.

You reer back and clutch your chest. Unable to sleep, you sit in your living room staring at the blank TV screen. Once morning comes, there's a knock on your door.

Answering, you're greeted by Mabel's husband, Adam. "Sorry to bother," he says. "Did I wake you?"

You look him over then down behind him where you see two dead deer. You grimace, and Adam sighs.

"Let me explain," he murmurs.

You learn from Adam that Hearthway Hollow is more than just a cute little mountain town. It's much more than that. It is actually a safe haven for werewolves and humans alike. Part of what makes it safe is the courting ritual the werewolves must go through when they find a desirable mate. Which, to your shock, two are courting you.

"Are you sure they meant it for me?" You ask Adam.

Adam nods. "Very sure," he chuckles. "Billy had to break them up before they got into a fight."

You sit back, feeling so strange. Not one, but two! Never in your life have you had two people fighting over you, let alone one. You weren't exactly the type people fought over. Or well, so you thought. You're built like a pear, big thighs and ass. It's something you were picked on in school, so you've never felt too assured about yourself since. But two?

Adam loads the deer onto his truck, saying he'll bring you the meat by the end of the day. Stunned a little loopy, you somehow manage to get ready for work and out the door. You give the class free reign for the day. Letting them do whatever art project they wanted while you recuperate from your shock.

After your last class, you go back to Delaynie's dance studio to show him the mock-ups and sit in on another class. When you arrive, Cricket is standing in the entrance, his shirt off and he's stretching backwards.

You flinch, seeing his hairy and chiseled chest would be enough to make any woman stop dead in her tracks and stare.

Cricket turns and grins at you. "Welcome back," he approaches you, and you forget human language for a moment.

Cricket tilts his head. "Is something wrong?"

You blink a few times before you remember you can talk. "Oh! Uhm-" you chuckle and shake your head. "Sorry, I just didn't get a good night's sleep."

Cricket looks a little shocked, even guilty. He glances away then looks back to you. "Sorry to hear that."

"Oh," you gasp and hand him the pad with the mock-ups. "Have a look. I got some work done last night on a few ideas."

Cricket grins and takes it, going over the few pages with a keen eye. His smile softly fades, and his brow knits together. He flips back and forth before settling on one.

"Is it ok?" You ask.

Cricket looks up at you, and he nods. "I'm just amazed," he murmurs. "I like all three. I can't pick one." he then smiles. "Maybe we can convince Delaynie to get all three made."

You laugh. "He warned me you were a charmer."

Cricket bites his lip. "Well, I try only to use it for good." He hands your art pad back then leans against the counter of the welcome desk.

You suddenly realize that Cricket is posing. His modeling and showing off. Glancing behind him, you see his shirt on the floor. Had he taken it off when he saw you coming? You look back at Cricket, watching his stomach and then the sexy jut of his hip bones. Cricket wants you to look.

"It's Delaynie in?" Your voice cracks.

Cricket smirks. "It's his off day. He's going with Lenore to her doctor appointments." He leans towards you. "Would you like to go have coffee?" He asks.

Your lips part and your heart hammers wildly. "I uhm-" You clear your throat. "If you want to do that, you'll have to put your shirt on."

Cricket snickers and drops his head. He places his palm on his chest. "Oh well, I suppose I will." He goes over and picks his shirt up, slipping it on.

You go and get coffee with him, enjoying his company. He's bright and warm, and yes, for sure, incredibly charming. He walks you home, making you feel light as a feather.

As you approach your door, you see the blood stains on the concrete. There's a hose and a bucket beside the door. Maybe someone is cleaning it up. You stop short of the stains and Cricket tilts his head.

"I guess this is where I leave you," he smiles.

You nod, your cheeks on fire and heart thrashing its way through your chest. You instinctively close your eyes and tilt your head up. You then hear the hiss of water and Cricket streaming. Opening your eyes, you see that Vincent is shooting Cricket with the hose.

Vincent lowers the hose down, a smug grin on his face. "Hello there!" He waves.

"What the fu-" Cricket gets sprayed in the face again, and Vincent laughs. "Hey!" Cricket snarls, lunging towards him.

Vincent glares at him and his lip curls over his teeth. "Hey is for horses."

You look at the blood stains then at the two men fighting on your porch. It all feels too familiar for you. You run between them, taking the hose from Vincent and then spraying it on the stains.

"Stop fighting," you huff. "There's no reason to it."

Cricket clams up and wipes his face. He's soaking wet and probably freezing. Vincent still looks quite smug. He reaches down, trying to take the hose from you. You huff and aim the water at his pants, soaking his crotch.

"If you two are going to fight over a girl be mature about it!" You snap.

Cricket snickers and you spray him again.

"If you want me, you're going to have to talk to me." You toss down the hose. "Now come inside," you huff. "I'll dry your clothes for you," you grumble under your breath as your storm inside.

You give Cricket your robe and Vincent a towel to wrap around himself while you toss their soaked clothes into the dryer. The three of you sit in silence. It doesn't dawn on you for a moment that two men are sitting half-naked in your living room. Your throat grows tight, and your cheeks burn like you've shoved your face into coals.

It's not just two good looking, half naked men. It's two men you really like and enjoy their company. It's two men who are werewolves, and both want you. You realize you're sitting smack dab in the middle of a very tacky romance novel. All you need is a bodice and heaving breasts, whatever that means.

Vincent clears his throat and leans forward. "Ok, so," he starts. "You've obviously figured us out."

"I woke up to monsters fighting on my front porch and come home to children fighting on my front porch," you scoff. "Any idiot could figure it out."

Cricket glances at Vincent with a snarl then looks at you with a tender expression. "So uhm...what do you think?"

"What do I think?" You scoff. "I'm confused. I'm baffled. I'm flattered, to say the least." You then take a deep breath and sigh. "I don't know what to say. This situation is just weird."

Vincent leans forward a bit. "Yeah. It is." he then huffs and rubs the back of his neck. "I knew I should have done something when you first moved in. I just...being new here and all I didn't want to scare you off."

Cricket frowns at him then looks at the ground.

"It's not uncommon for two wolves to fall for the same person," Vincent continues. "It happens often. Hell, my nephew, Colin has two mates," he then scoffs. "The point is, the kid here and I shouldn't fight."

"Kid?" Cricket grimaces.

You fiddle with your fingers then glance back at the two of them. "If you can play nice, I'd very much prefer that."

The two of them glance at one another. You can tell there is still animosity there, but they have to agree. Both of them don't want to hurt your feelings, so they know it's best to play fair.

"What about you?" Vincent turns his blue eyes back to you. "What is it you want?"

You fidget in place, pinching your thighs together. "I want what any girl wants," you mutter.

The dryer buzzes loudly, knocking your senses back in line. "That's your clothes," you say, standing up. You go and fetch their things, but when you get back, you're shocked to find both of them standing naked before you.

You drop their clothes on the ground, your mouth wide open as you gape at them.

"That's a good look," Vincent swipes his thumb along your dropped, bottom lip.

"It is cute," Cricket smirks.

You swallow and try to remember to breathe. "Just what-what...what is this?" You sputter as you try to collect your thoughts.

Vincent bends down, pressing a long, hard kiss to your lips. His stubble rubs against you, making your skin feel raw. But you kind of enjoy the feeling. Cricket's lips drag down your neck, and his hot tongue swirls on your skin.

You whimper softly, meeting their kisses and melting at their touch. You lead them to your bedroom. Your head is filled with white noise and fog. You know you shouldn't be this eager, but damn if you can't hold yourself back.

You're pressed into the bed like a daisy flanked on either side by a man shifting into a werewolf. Vincent is dark grey and soft. His blue eyes are as piercing as ever. Cricket is dark brown and red and very shaggy. They both lick and kiss, stripping away your clothes. Their paws rubs down your bare skin, their rough, hot tongues tease you and torment you.

You can't explain the sensation. It's overwhelming and pampering at the same time. They're both competing to see who can make you the weakest and tremble more. They're fighting over who can elicit the biggest sighs. Jokes on them, neither one of them is winning, you are.

They're touching your thighs and stroking them. You watch as they cast snarling looks at one another. Vincent wins, taking his place between your thighs first. Cricket snuggles up to you, kissing you and touching your chest.

You cast your eyes down, seeing Vincent stroking his cock, giving you a show. "I wasn't planning on this tonight," he moans. He then takes hold of your hips and starts rubbing himself along your folds.

You whimper, biting your lip.

"Never?" Cricket snarls. "You never planned on this?"

Vincent laughs. "Many times. Just not tonight." He pants and licks his chops. His tip slips inside, and you bite back and moan. He's thick and stretches you. "I've dreamed of being between these plump thighs many a night."

Cricket kisses you, turning your attention away from Vincent who is easing deeper inside you. You moan into his mouth and cling to Cricket as Vincent fills you. His cock is hot, and you can feel him in your belly.

Vincent snarls, grinding himself inside you for a moment before pulling out and popping back inside. Cricket reaches down, the pad of his finger pressing between your plump folds to find your clit. He taps it and rubs it, giving Vincent a dirty look.

Your back arches off the bed and you pant. You grip onto Cricket's thigh and writhe there on the bed. Vincent is deep inside you, his thick cock rubbing against your sweet spot. Meanwhile, Cricket has found the perfect rhythm to stroke your clit. It's almost too much.

You gasp and shiver, nearly levitating off the bed with their combined efforts. Your legs kick and twitch and you flop over on the bed. You giggle and squeal as Vincent still moves inside you. He grunts and snarls and his breath starts to pitch. You squeeze around him, and in a moment you feel him surge inside you. He grunts and ruts, huffing and puffing as he pulls out.

You feel his seed slowly dribble out. Vincent flops down beside you as Cricket rises to the occasion. He slips between your thighs, watching as Vincent lays his head on your chest. You kiss Vincent softly, cooing to him as Cricket starts to rubs against you.

Each rub is an electric jolt through your body. You've always been sensitive, but this is crazy. You gasp and shudder, your toes curling each time Cricket touches you.

"You just had to leave a mess, didn't you old man?" Cricket laughs.

Vincent smirks. "Oh don't complain."

Cricket looks into your eyes then. "Is it ok?" He whispers.

You bite your lip and nod. "Yeah," you puff. "Please."

Cricket chuckles and he guides himself into place. He's not quite as thick as Vincent, but his length was nothing to shake your finger at. He's deep inside you, making you shudder as he starts to move. He presses deeper, making your back arch a little.

You can hear the wet sound of him moving, thanks to having cum once already and Vincent's own release. Cricket snarls, gripping hold of your hips as he starts to move faster inside you.

Vincent touches your breasts, placing his lips to them, kissing and nibbling as Cricket shakes you. You gasp and moan, stopping Vincent from touching your clit.

"Sensitive?" Vincent chuckles.

"You have no idea," you mewl as you stretch out.

Cricket licks his lips and bends over, kissing you as he rolls his hips. Vincent snarls and smacks Cricket's ass. The young wolf yelps and moans. Another sound clap to his rear and you gasp. Cricket's knot starts to make it's way inside. It's thick and hard, stretching you more than Vincent did. You whimper, and with another sound smack to Cricket's ass, he's firmly locked in place inside you.

"Oh, shit-" Cricket moans. His movements are limited now, but he grinds inside you, rubbing your sensitive spot until you start to levitate again.

Vincent chuckles, kissing you as you cry out. His sharp teeth dig into your shoulder. Cricket starts to tremble. His hips buck, and his groans sound deep and angry. You feel the rush of heat and lightening, and you dig your fingers into Cricket's back.

A moment later, you're at the bottom of a heap. Both Vincent and Cricket are laid on top of you snoozing. You sit up, looking at them both. Vincent has such a severe look on his face, even though he's sleeping. Cricket is drooling, and his leg kicks. You sigh, managing to slip off the bed and go into the kitchen.

Standing naked before the fridge you start eating from a takeout carton. A moment later, you feel something warm press against your back.

"Why'd you get up." Cricket growls into your ear.

Vincent kisses your neck and cheek, and you smirk, "I was hungry." You tell them, turning around to offer them a bite. "I got dick instead of dinner."

"We'll let you eat next time," Vincent smirks.

You sit down with them, enjoying the cold leftovers and idle chit-chat. Cricket yawns, still not quite awake.

"I have one request," cricket murmurs. "For next time."

"You can go first, and I don't give a shit," Vincent huffs, poking at chowmein with a fork.

"No, not that," Cricket scoffs. "I'd like you to call me by my name in bed too," he admits shyly.

"Oh," you gasp. "Yeah. Of course. What is it?"

Cricket looks a little shy, but he huffs. "My name is...well, it's Vincent too."

You can't help but snort, and Vincent shakes his head, grumbling something under his breath.

"You're both...you're both named Vincent?" You gasp. "You...you have to be joking?"

"I wish I was," Cricket mutters. "You know what, just keep calling me Cricket. I dunno what I was thinking."

The three of you laugh and giggle, eventually going back to bed and falling fast asleep in a pile again.


	27. Rudolf the Candyman Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Werewolf x Female Reader (Asexual)

People never believed me when I told them about my hometown of Hearthway Hollow. They didn't believe me when I told them that I would want to go back and grow old there. In college, everyone just wanted to get away from home. They didn't think that a town as serene and lovely as Hearthway Hollow could exist.

So when I eventually had to move back, it wasn't a sore spot for me. I was happy to be home and surrounded by the people and places I loved. Granted, in the years I was gone, things have changed. There are new shops downtown, new buildings, and lots of new people.

I was excited to come back and see my cousins. Canvas is getting married, and Rowan is still planning how to propose. It's a bit of a shocker to me, I had never really thought of either one of them as the marrying type. I had never considered myself that type either.

I got a job at the Old Diner near the end of town. It was frequented by truckers and tourists, and the locals who came were teenagers who came to hang out for hours on end and order the cheap food. There were also the old timers, the locals who had been here since the founding of Hearthway Hollow and weren't going to stop coming. Mrs. Locklear was often with them, ordering her usual of hot coffee and loaded hash browns.

Since moving back, I've been too busy to enjoy my town. I haven't yet gone to go see all the new shops downtown or visit the new park. So, once everything has settled and I have a day off, I leave early one morning to wander the place.

Ages ago, when I was little, there was a part of downtown that was old as dirt and slightly rotting into the ground. It was known as the Ghost Town of Hearthway Hollow. Around that time, Big Billy had purchased it and was planning on renovating. When I was in high school, we had gathered to watch the demolition of the old buildings. After that, Billy had the foundation laid, but I never got to see what became of it.

To my surprise, the Ghost Town had risen again. The buildings looked the same but were brand new. Going under a small archway, it felt like you stepped through time! There were already people gathering, sitting around a fountain in the center of the square. They were coming and going from one shop, in particular, carrying big cups topped with massive amounts of whipped cream.

I followed the crowd, going to a building that was painted white and brown with touches of red. As I look up, the sign said "Süßsauer Candy Shop."

My breath was slightly taken away, and I made my way inside. When I was little, my best friend and neighbor's last name was Süßsauer. He and his family had moved to Germany just before the start of fifth grade. For years, the two of us traded letters back and forth, until one day, they just stopped.

There's a line to the counter, and I can hear laughing from up front. I stand in line, gazing around at the shop. Every wall was covered with boxes of candies and chocolates. There was one display that featured a wolf carved out of a solid block of chocolate. The front was one display case filled with bright colored confections and sweets, the likes of which I had never seen. I felt so in awe of it all, I barely realized I was now at the front of the line.

"Hi, what can I get for-" the man at the front stops cold in his tracks.

His big brown eyes are painfully familiar even if the rest of him has changed. I step up to the counter and look at him, my breath held in my chest. He's tall, which is strange because I was always taller than him. His skin is a rich olive, and his hair is dark and curly, tucked under a little hat. His shoulders are broad, and his limbs are long. But his eyes haven't changed.

"What do you recommend?" I ask.

He smiles, and a small laugh escapes. "Uhm," he ducks his head down then looks back up. "I am right, right? It is you?"

I grin. "If I think I'm right and it's you."

He places his palm to his chest. "Rudolf," he says, then motions to me. "Cheslie."

I nod, beaming like an idiot.

Rudolf glances over my shoulder at the line and holds up a finger. "One second." he turns around, pouring from an old kettle and stirring it, adding things to the thick liquid inside. He tops it with whipped cream and chocolate shavings and hands it to me.

"On the house," Rudolf says. "I get a break in an hour. Can we talk then?"

I grin and nod. "Of course."

He then gasps and points to the cup. "And don't worry, it's safe for you," he replies. "Sugar-free and all that."

I grin. "You remembered!"

He chuckles softly. "How could I forget?"

I leave the shop, feeling so strange and happy at the same time. I never expected to see Rudolf again. I go outside, sitting on one of the many benches. I take a sip of the drink, finding it's the most delicious hot chocolate I've ever tasted. It's rich and creamy with a hint of spice to it. If it weren't so hot, I would have drunk it all in one gulp.

I always knew Rudolf's family were candy makers. I would visit his home, and his mothers would be working away at chocolates or something. They never had an official business, but they made their money selling candy and confections to the people of Hearthway Hollow.

One of Rudolf's moms called them medicinal sweets. Since a good portion of the residents of Hearthway Hollow were werewolves, they all shifted, and that took a toll on the body.

"We make special chocolate for the werewolves of the world," she told me, one day while Rudolf and I packaged orders. "I know you aren't a were yourself, but when we shift, it can be painful at times. Sometimes, there are feelings like motion sickness or body aches. My family has been working on these chocolates for generations. Originally, they were trying to cure lycanthropy, but now, it's a comfort."

Rudolf and his moms had left Hearthway Hollow to return to Germany, where both of them were from. Rudolf and I sent letters back and forth well into high school, although the amount of them dwindled to maybe once or twice a year before they eventually stopped altogether.

This was my first time seeing him since fourth grade. I felt slightly nervous. I had missed him so much, but would we even like one another now?

I watch as people come and go from the shop. It's always busy, never a lull. Then, right as the hour changes, I see someone walk out from the back of the shop. He sees me across the street and makes a mad dash towards me.

I stand up, and when I do, he tackles me in a great big hug. I gasp, nearly toppling over, so I cling to him for support. His arms are warm, and he smells like vanilla. I squeeze tight onto him, feeling the same comfort and warmth from when I was little.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Rudolf cheers as he lifts me off the ground and shakes me.

I squeal and giggle until he sets me down. I look up into his face, realizing how handsome he's become. I still feel like the slightly banged potato I've always been. I tuck my hair behind my ear and smile nervously up at him.

"I didn't even know you had come back," I look him over. "How are your moms? Mimi and Anna."

"They're here, they're the ones working right now," Rudolf is still grinning. "I am just-" he laughs. "I'm so happy to see you, you have no idea!"

I nod along. "I'm kind of shocked, really," I tuck my hair again. "I don't know what to say or even do. It's you!"

"It's you," he murmurs.

I giggle softly, and I just stare up at him. My heart is going a million miles a minute, and I can barely contain my excitement.

Rudolf reaches out, taking hold of my hand and squeezing it. "I must admit," he starts off. "I was a bit heartbroken when you weren't here waiting on me."

I frown slightly and look away. "I was at school," I reply. I look up at him. "You also never told me you were coming back."

He squeezes my hand and sighs. "I hate that we lost touch."

"Me too." I murmur.

To say Rudolf was my first love would be an understatement. He was my first everything. And yes, we were young when I felt this, just little dumb kids. But even as I grew up and wrote to him, I still felt that love. Even now, I feel it.

"How was the chocolate?" Rudolf gasps.

"Oh!" I glance down at the empty cup. "It was amazing! Are you sure it was sugar-free?"

Rudolf chuckles. "Doubly sure. I didn't want to see you get sick again."

My diabetes has always been a source of worry and curiosity for Rudolf. Since he came from a long line of candy makers, finding someone who couldn't have candy was a strange thing for him.

Back when we first became friends and my family just learned I had diabetes, I got extremely sick and had to go to the emergency room. I was scared and sick, but when I looked up to see Rudolf standing in the doorway, I instantly felt better. Like I said, Rudolf was always my comfort, even when I was little.

"I have all sorts of recipes I made with you in mind," he admits. "I'd love for you to try them and tell me your opinion."

My cheeks are burning, and my heart hasn't calmed down at all. "I'd like that," I answer with a small nod. "I'd just like hanging out with you again," I giggle. "I mean," I feel like some flustered teenage girl with her crush. "We probably have a lot to catch back up on."

"If you're free tomorrow, you can come over?" He points up above the candy shop. "That's my apartment," he tells me. "Come by, and I'll give you a grand tour of the shop while we fill each other in."

"Yeah," I agree. "Uhm, any certain time?"

Rudolf grins. "As soon as you possibly can."

We quickly trade phone numbers before he has to go back to work. Even during his break, the long line never ceases. I see tons of people go in and out, sometimes with a hot chocolate, other times carrying bags and looking quite rushed. Apparently, Rudolf's store was a needed blessing in the town. Ever since he and his mothers moved, their chocolates had been sorely missed.

That evening, I've been invited to join Rowan and his girlfriend Gwen for dinner. I nearly forget until I get a text from Gwen asking if the menu Rowan gave her wouldn't kill me. It would, of course, so she double checked a few restaurants with me she could order from.

"I'm sorry this is sort of rushed," Gwen tells me. She then looks over and scowls at Rowan. "Someone doesn't know when to stop with the pranks."

"You should have known better, honestly," I tell her. "This is the same guy who used to save up his money just so he could dare me to eat sugar straight from the bag."

Gwen looks horrified, but both Rowan and I are laughing.

"She robbed me!" Rowan shoves me. "She would say she was eating the sugar, but really she was dumping it into my backpack."

"The only one of us with any honesty is Canvas," I snicker.

Rowan nods then reaches over and pinches my cheek. "Speaking of sugar, dear cousin," he shakes my head back and forth. "You smell like chocolate. I take it you finally found your dear, lost love."

Gwen perks up. "Lost love?"

I chuckle and swat Rowan's hand away. "The owner of the Süßsauer Candy Shop was my best friend when we were little."

"If he was old enough, he would have courted you!" Rowan scoffs. "I'm shocked he hasn't started to already. You two were gross."

I shake my head and smile at Gwen. "Rudolf and I were best friends. We were really close."

"They even wrote love letters to each other when he moved," Rowan makes a disgusted face.

I kick him under the table. "They weren't love letters. And how would you even know?"

"Do you still keep the letters in that little tin lunch box?" Rowan asks.

I nearly snap my neck looking at him. "What are you talking about?" I scoff, feeling my hands get cold and clammy.

"Canvas and I found it," Rowan huffs. "You kept it hidden under that giant stuffed dinosaur."

"It was Godzilla, not a dinosaur," I snap.

"Not the point, either," Rowan tilts his head towards me. "Canvas found the box, and when we looked inside, it was all the little dumb letters you two mailed back and forth. There was even still that friendship bracelet he made you. Not to mention all the Valentine cards, the card from when you were sick, the-" Gwen places her hand over Rowan's mouth.

"You've made your point, dear," she sighs at him.

"So what if I still have it?" I grumble.

Rowan shakes off Gwen's hand and then looks at me. "If he doesn't start courting you tonight, I will be highly disappointed in him."

When I get home that evening, I'm shocked to see there's someone on my porch. They jump when they hear my car, and something spills all over the porch. They turn, and I see a wolf with chocolate colored fur.

I stand there, staring up at them. They have a bouquet of roses in their jowls and, on the ground, there are gummy bears spilled everywhere.

I sigh, stepping up on the porch and taking the roses from his mouth. "Rudolf, what is this?" I murmur and place my nose into the roses.

He huffs, his ears going flat and he looks away. "I thought you were asleep," he grumbles, kicking a gummy bear into the bushes.

I look up at him and put my hand on his arm. His fur is soft, and he still smells like warm vanilla. "Are you courting me?" I ask.

He glances aside.

I smile and set the roses down. I put my arms around him, squeezing him tight. "I'm glad," I sigh.

Rudolf's arms slip around me, and he rests his head atop of mine. "It's ok?" He asks. "You don't think it's weird?"

I look up at him. "Right away, when I saw you again, I knew I was with the person I'm supposed to be with." I beam at him. "You don't have to court me. I already accept."

Rudolf whimpers and pulls me tight into his arms again. "I'm still going to court you," he murmurs. "I messed up this one," he grumbles. "And I have so much more for you."

I squeeze him tight and then take him inside. I get a broom, and he sweeps up the mess of gummy bears on the front porch. I get the roses into water, and when he's done, he sits in the doorway.

"I should probably get back," he says. "Will you still be coming over tomorrow?"

I nod. "You said you had some things you wanted me to sample. I've been looking forward to it."

Rudolf nods. "I have a lot of them too," he gasps. "I mean-" he looks aside again. "It's just, I've always been thinking about it, and it's sort of like a spite to me." He looks back at me. "The person I love can't have the things I make. So, I want to prove that wrong!"

My heart is sputtering and leaping. It doesn't quite know what to do with itself. "Spite is a better motivator than most," I chuckle.

Rudolf dips down, kissing my cheek and then running his claws through my hair. "I'm so happy you're back," he whispers.

I take hold of his hand. "Me too."

After he leaves, I try to go to sleep, but I am far too excited. I get up and go over to my desk. I open a drawer and pull out the old tin, Wonder Woman lunch box. Inside, I still have every letter, every card, and every note passed in class that Rudolf gave me.

I had always thought it was silly that I held on to these things. Even after all these years, I kept this treasure box somewhere within reach. For me, it was like a security blanket or a rabbit's foot. If I kept these things close to me, I would stay safe and be ok. They weren't just silly childhood ramblings to me, they were something much more.

I wonder if Rudolf did the same thing. Did he keep the letters and notes? All the silly valentine's day cards? What about the matching friendship bracelet? Did he keep that old, dirty, tatted thing too? Maybe I was too sentimental and clung to things too much. But now, I'm relieved it's all here, and I am back in the place where it all started.

More than anything, I am relieved to know that I am not alone with my feelings. Rudolf has been with me this entire time. All these years and all the space between us, we still knew deep in our hearts that we were meant to be together. Would he think it was sad I had only gone on a few dates in my entire life? What would he say when I confessed I was asexual? Since it is Rudolf, I know he'll understand.

I get a few hours of sleep before my alarm goes off. I'm nervous but excited. When I see Rudolf, it will be our official first date. And after that, who knows what will happen?

 

The morning is crisp and cold as I make my way downtown towards Süßsauer Candy Store. My heart is beating fast as I'm excited to see Rudolf. He's promised to show me all the special candy he's created with my diabetes in mind.

I round the corner to the stairs in the back, and at the top platform, I see Rudolf waiting. He's turned to the side, looking down the opposite street. He's wearing a dark green sweater and, from the looks of it, he's been outside waiting for a while.

His head turns suddenly, and he looks down at me. A great big smile blossoms on his face, and if he was in his werewolf form, I swear his tail would be wagging. I climb the stairs, meeting his tight embrace.

We had seen each other just the night before, but he hugged me like it had been another round of decades between us. He's warm and smells like vanilla and chocolate.

"Come on in," He opens the door, leading me into his apartment. "I've got coffee ready if you'd like some." He goes over to the french press sitting on the counter, pouring a big cup of black brew.

"How do you take it?" He asks me.

"Just black," I answer, holding my hands out.

The look on his face is priceless. He looks offended, even a little confused. He's probably thinking "who in their right mind drinks coffee black?" as he hands the cup to me.

I take it and sip it. "This is really good!" I gasp.

"It's a brand my moms like," Rudolf replies. He makes his own cup of coffee and sits down at the table with me. I notice there is a notebook sitting out that is overstuffed. It looks well worn and has tape covering the spine.

"Is this your recipe book?" I touch it, and Rudolf scoots it away.

"Not for prying eyes," he says to me. "How do I know you're not going to sell my secrets away to the highest bidder?"

I giggle and smirk at him. "What? Like I'm Slugworth or something?"

Rudolf grins at me. "For all I know, you might be!"

"Wonka and Slugworth were working together in the end," I toss at him.

Rudolf then shrugs and sighs. "Still, how do I know I can trust you? After all these years? For all I know, right after I left, you were taken in by a den of conglomerate candy makers and trained up to steal all my ideas and recipes for them."

I look at him, cocking my head to the side while he grins. "If I paid you to say that again, could you?"

"No," Rudolf shakes his head. "But even still, you can't see this book." He picks it up and clutches it to his chest. "Most of these aren't ready or even tested. I don't want you to see something and get your hopes up."

"Well, what do you have for me today?" I ask.

"Good question," he stands up and offers me his hand. "We'll have to go downstairs for that."

I take his hand, enjoying the way he laces his fingers with mine. He takes me downstairs, leading me through a hidden door in the wall and down into the kitchen of his candy shop.

"The gummy bears I spilled last night were the first one," he huffs. "Unfortunately, I spilled those everywhere." He pulls out a tray from one of the tall cooling racks. He lays it down on the counter and lets me look over what is there.

Each corner has a different set of candy. One looks like caramels, the other looks like glossy hard candies, and then there are two types of chocolate.

"I came up with this one when I was trying to figure out the recipe for wolf's milk," he says, picking up one of the caramels.

"Wolf's milk?" I ask.

Rudolf nods. "It's something my mom started working on ages ago. When I was first born, I started shifting really early, and it caused me a lot of discomfort. She noticed that several other babies were dealing with the same thing, so she wanted to create a special drink or food for were pups suffering from early shifting." He motions over to the freezer. "We've perfected a formula, and she's started giving it to new mothers in Hearthway Hollow. We get orders for it from all over the world now."

"That's amazing!" I gasp.

"It's pretty good in milkshakes too," he chuckles then offers me the caramel. "This, however, was one of the failures, but it turned out to be an amazing base for diabetes safe caramels. I put a touch of sea salt on top to counterbalance the sweetness of it."

"Oh, so like, every coffee house?" I ask, and he pops the candy into my mouth.

"You're getting free candy, don't sass me." Rudolf pouts.

I smirk, letting the caramel go soft on my tongue. It's creamy and rich, like drinking heavy cream straight from the carton.

"Oh my god," I gasp.

Rudolf smirks, arching his brow. "Good?" He tilts his head. "Would you even put it in your coffee?"

I glare at him. "Is it so wrong I like my coffee black?" I ask as I swallow down the caramel.

"Just poking," he then offers up one of the glossy candies. "I remember that you used to like sour stuff," he replies. "Like, you'd eat those awful crab apples for no reason."

"I stand by that they were good," I huff.

He gives me a green one and, to my surprise, it's not hard, but almost like a gel. Not exactly a gummy and not really jelly. It melts almost instantly on my tongue, swirling from sweet to sour.

Rudolf grins as he watches my face. "This will probably never see the light of day," he tells me. "It's pretty hard to make, and if it sits out too long, it melts. So you're the only one to try this."

He offers me a red one, and I eagerly eat it. "What are you? A mad scientist?"

"Something like that," he grins. "Now, these chocolates, I think, will be better than sex."

I grimace, and Rudolf furrows his brow slightly. "What's with that look?" He asks.

I shake my head. "I honestly wouldn't know if it's better than sex," I admit to him with a half-hearted shrug. "Considering I've never had it."

Rudolf looks at me, a confused look on his face. "Really?"

I sigh, looking down at the counter and I fiddle with the tissue paper there. "I've never had sex," I admit. "Honestly, it's not a concern of mine if I ever have it." I screw my mouth up into a tight line.

"Oh," Rudolf gasps, sounding pleasantly surprised. "Are you asexual?" He asks.

I look up at him seeing a gentle smile on his face. I nod, feeling a tad less anxious. "Yeah. I am. If that changes anything, I-" he places the chocolate on my tongue.

"I'm asexual too," he confesses. "I was worried about telling you. I mean, I've had sex a few times, but it's not really my cup of tea. For you, I would have done it."

I smile up at him. "Then maybe the chocolate will be our sex."

Rudolf grimaces and scoffs. "Don't say that, ever. Never ever." He dips down, kissing me softly. "But was it good?" He asks.

I giggle and nod. "Extremely good," I reply.

"The other ones have the caramel in the center," he says. "I can bag these all up for you, and when I get the chance to, I'll make you another batch of those gummy bears."

"You're still going to court me?" I ask. "You might as well go ahead and just scent me now. No need to go through the whole thing."

Rudolf smirks. "You'd let me rub myself all up on you? Right here? In front of my candy?" He motions to the display case.

"Of course not. You're far too hairy for that," I take hold of his hand again, lacing my fingers with his and giving his palm a squeeze.

After sampling the candy, Rudolf takes me back upstairs. "I have something else I want to show you." He takes a shoebox down from the bookshelf and brings it over to the table.

"I've kept this for a long time," he admits. He opens the box and inside, are all my letters. Small scraps of paper from notes passed in class. Silly old valentine's day cards.

"I couldn't bear to part with any of them," he murmurs. He then takes out the small, handmade bracelet, the ends of it are frayed and broken. It looks like it had fallen to pieces and he tried to fix it.

I sniffle and wipe tears from my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Rudolf asks.

I shake my head. "Nothing," I laugh. "I have a box just like this at home," I beam at him. "I kept every letter too. Every silly note and every card you sent me when I had to go to the hospital." I laugh and tug him close, kissing him.

I then press my forehead to his. "I thought I was the weird one."

"No," he murmurs. "We both are."

Rudolf takes me home that evening. The square is all lit up with a canopy of lights overhead. Heathway Hollow is getting ready for the Harvest festival, and storefronts and buildings are all decorated.

Big Billy had started the festival when I was in middle school, and it has grown so much since then. It's now an event that takes over the entire town, causing decoration contests, cooking contests, and all sorts of events that went on the entire week. Money from the event went to a different charity each year, and Big Billy would even match the proceeds from his own pocket.

"It's amazing how much things change," Rudolf murmurs. "And yet, this place feels exactly the same as when we were kids."

"It's a little different," I reply. "There's more life here. There's more people. When we were kids, this place was barely on the map. Now, every time I turn a corner, there's so many people."

"Some might say that's a curse," Rudolf murmurs.

"For here, and for what it was created for, it's a blessing," I murmur. "Considering that werewolves all over are still in hiding and feral. This place is a refuge."

Rudolf sighs. "Back in Germany, we lived in a small community sort of like here. Only it was much more closed off," he replies. "Back during the second world war, our kind were hunted down. Those of us they could break were used as weapons or worse," he murmurs. "So we hid ourselves away. We were secluded, and we ostracized humans. The people were kind, but it wasn't the happy place the Hollow is."

I squeeze his hand tight as we continue our walk. Once we get to my house, he removes his sweater and scarf, shifting before me into his werewolf form. He dips his head down, rubbing his cheek to mine.

"Right here?" I ask.

He chuckles. "You said I might as well do it." He rubs his face against me, scenting me all over. Once he's done, he picks up his clothes and walks me to the door.

"Come by the shop tomorrow, my moms would love to see you again." Rudolf murmurs.

I stand on tiptoe, giving him a soft kiss. "I will. I'd love to see them too."

Rudolf dashes off, and I head inside. Just as I'm getting settled, there's a knock on the door. When I answer, I find Canvas standing there.

"What're you doing here?" I ask him.

"I got into a fight with Winnie," he grumbles, keeping his head down.

I sigh and let him inside. As he walks past me, he looks at me and furrows his brow. "You smell like chocolate," he says.

I blush and look aside. "Do I? Must be my perfume or something."

Canvas eyes me and watches me as I go into the kitchen. "No, it's not!" He suddenly grins. "You and Rudolf finally got back together, right?"

I cut a glare at him, and he quiets down, but his grin doesn't go anywhere. "He scented me before you got here," I admit.

"That's great!" Canvas exclaims. "I was hoping you two would get back together once you came back home." He sits down at the counter while I make a pot of coffee. He notices the bag of candy on the table and opens it, stealing a few pieces from inside.

"Does that mean we get a family discount at the shop now?" Canvas asks.

I snatch my candy away from him and pop his hand. "I dunno," I tell him. "You're going to have to ask him that." I then sigh and look at him. "So what are you and Winnie fighting about?"

Canvas looks down at the counter and then sighs. "Winnie's pregnant."

If it were possible, my eyes would have popped out of my head. "What?" I gasp.

Canvas has tears in his eyes. "I got scared about it, and I kind of said the wrong thing," he rubs at his eyes. "Then Mrs. Locklear kicked me out of the house."

"Oh, you fucked up," I sigh.

"Yeah, I really did!" Canvas whines. "And my ass hurts from where Mrs. Locklear kicked me."

I pick up my phone and send Rudolf a quick text. "I'll see if Rudolf can put together what might make Mrs. Locklear let you back into the house."

"Really?" Canvas sniffles.

"I'll call Winnie too," I tell him. "See if she'll talk to me."

A few moments later, Rudolf is back at the house, carrying a big bag full of Mrs. Locklear's favorite chocolate. I've also managed to calm down Winnie, and I'm going over to their house to get Canvas back inside.

"So uhm-" Rudolf murmurs as I drive to the house near the lake. "How bad is what you said?" he asks Canvas. "On a scale of you'll laugh about it later to Jurassic Park and we'll just leave the dinosaurs on the island?"

"The Jurassic Park one," Canvas grumbles.

When we drive up to the house, Mrs. Locklear is sitting on the porch. She stands up and walks down and stands at the foot of the stairs. I approach first, and she sighs.

"You always did have to clean up for your cousins," she murmurs.

"Yeah," I tilt my head to my shoulder. I then offer up the bag of candy, and she takes it, stepping aside to let us onto the porch.

Canvas flinches when Mr. Locklear moves and when we step into the house, Winnie is sitting by the fire. She looks up at us then looks away. Canvas goes and sits down beside her.

"What you said really hurt," she grumbles.

"I know," he whispers. "And I am really sorry."

I glance over to Rudolf, and we step back outside while the two talk. Mrs. Locklear is already halfway through a chocolate bar as we go to sit with her.

"They'll work it out," I tell her.

She nods. "I know they will," she replies. "Canvas is just stupid."

I chuckle and lean back as Rudolf puts his arm around me.

Mrs. Locklear points at us. "You two? Already?" She then grins. "Good. I won that bet with Billy."

I glance up at Rudolf, and he shrugs. "It was kind of an instant thing."

"Sometimes, that's all it takes," Mrs. Locklear winks at us. "I remember when I met my wife. It was an instant like that. I saw her, and I knew, all at once what I wanted in my life. It was like she was the last puzzle piece in an over-complicated puzzle." She then chuckles and glances to Rudolf.

"Speaking of which, how are your moms doing?" She asks.

Rudolf chuckles. "They're just fine."

About an hour later, Canvas and Winnie walk out onto the porch. "We're going to the courthouse," Canvas says. "We're going to go get married, who wants to watch?"

Mrs. Locklear jumps up. "You're the first Locklear to ever get a legal marriage!" She gasps. "Is this how you want to do it?"

Winnie laughs and wipes tears from her eyes. "We decided to use the wedding money for the baby," she replies. "We're going to take the honeymoon as soon as we can."

I glance at Rudolf and chuckle. "Did you think you'd be seeing a wedding today?" I ask.

"Not really," He replies. "Daydreaming of one, maybe."

We follow Winnie and Canvas to the courthouse where they get a quick marriage. Rudolf and I sign the marriage license, and then we go celebrate at Winnie's favorite restaurant.

Afterward, it's pretty late, so Rudolf crashes at my house. I wake up in the morning, strong arms wrapped around me. The room smells like cookies baking in the oven, but it's all Rudolf. He pulls me close, nuzzling his face into my hair.

"You smell good," he grumbles.

I giggle, "you're the one who is making everything smell like candy." I roll over and nuzzle to his chest. I've never had a good morning cuddle before, but this makes the wait worth it.

Rudolf yawns and rubs his cheek to the top of my head. "I smell like candy?"

I laugh and kiss him softly. "What time do you have to be at the shop?" I ask. "I'll make you breakfast."

"As long as you don't make my coffee," he stretches, and his back pops. "I actually should probably make a mad dash there before my moms call me screaming." He sits up and rubs his eyes as he picks up his phone. "Oh," he gasps.

I yawn. "Oh, what?"

"It's only three." He tackles me and wraps us up in the blanket like a cocoon. "I've got two hours," he says.

I wrap my arms around him and smile, enjoying his warmth as we lay back down to snuggle. Even if the scent of candy is making me hungry.


	28. Logan the Werejaguar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Male Reader

You work the night shift at the local radio station. It isn't a hard job, it's actually quite busy. Considering you live in a town of nocturnal creatures, your peak hours happen around midnight. You take calls, play requested songs, even answer questions and do contests. But because of the late hours you work, it's hard to get out and do things. You get three nights off a week, but even then it's hard to do things with your sleep schedule the way it is.

You can't remember the last date you went on, which was scary. You used to be somewhat popular when you were younger, dating both men and women. But now, you were lucky to talk to someone who wasn't on the phone.

Every morning you take yourself to the bakery that's next door to the radio station. Towards the end of your shift, you can smell the delicious aroma wafting over as the baker starts his day. It's a slight reminder to you that things aren't as bad as you make them out to be in your head. So, when you walk into the bakery, you have three things on your mind. One, the caramel macchiato with a sprinkle of cinnamon that gets you home. Two, a loaf of fresh bread that you'll use for meals all week. And three, the baker himself, Logan.

You're usually the first customer of the day, aside from the little old ladies who come in to get their first dibs on the bread. You walk in and see him behind the counter, setting up the display as his two assistants are putting things into and taking things out of the ovens.

Logan looks up and rises, standing like a mountain behind the counter. Now, when you were young, you always assumed Big Billy would be the biggest person you'd ever see, but Logan nearly gave Billy a run for his money. He was broad shouldered with thick arms, barrel-chested, and even if he had a little weight to him, he still looked indomitable. His skin was dusky, and while he wore long sleeves to cover them, his body was covered in dark, thick hair.

"Caramel macchiato?" Logan smiles. "What else?"

You swallow and glance over the counter. "I'll take the rye this week," you say. "And uhm...what would you recommend for breakfast?"

Logan chuckles as he bags up your bread. "Let me think," he sighs. Logan hobbles when he walks. He had been in the military for a long time, and during his last tour of duty, he was trapped under some debris trying to help civilians escape. His leg was amputated, and he was discharged.

"I think," he hums as he boxes up a few things, "this will see you have a good morning."

You smile at the box of treats. "Not so much morning as my evening," you tell him.

Logan chuckles. "I know what you mean. I don't sleep much myself. I usually have to knead a lot of dough before I actually want to."

You don't know much about Logan, but you really want to. The assistants who are running around in the back look like him, you wonder if they're his kids. Is he married? Seeing someone? Does he even like guys? All these thoughts run through your head as he makes your macchiato.

"Will, that be all today?" Logan asks.

You swallow and shake your head. "Yeah, that's it I suppose."

Logan types everything into the computer. "Ok then, that'll only cost you-"

"Logan!" One of the assistants shouts from the back, cutting him off. "What the fuck did I say? Stop being a wimp and just do it!"

You see Logan flinch and his cheeks darken. "No, really, it's ok," he says sheepishly.

The assistant rolls her eyes and scoffs. She walks out from the back and to the counter where she shoves her way in. She takes your cup and writes on it. "This is Logan's number," she tells you. "Call him, text him, whatever." She hands you the cup with Logan's number facing out on it. "I see the way you look at my uncle," she growls. "If I have to hear him whine about the cute disc jockey one more time and not do shit about it I'm gonna have to move out." She turns and points at Logan. "You'll thank me later." She huffs and goes on to the back.

Logan's cheeks are dark and ruddy, but you know yours aren't much better. Your whole face is burning, and your heart hasn't beat this hard since you participated in the charity fun run. You glance up from the number on the cup and to Logan.

"H-how much?" Your voice cracks.

"Don't worry about," Logan clears his throat, and he fidgets in place. "Sorry about her she uhm..."

"No," you chuckle softly. "I'm glad she did."

Logan looks at you, his dark eyes wide. "Oh? You are?"

You nod and set the cup down for a second while you put his number into your phone. You send him a quick text. "There," you say. "Now you have my number."

"Oh uh, thanks," he smiles shyly.

You gather your things and wave at him before you leave the bakery. Your heart is pounding, and you can't keep the grin off your face. Logan thought you were cute! He had annoyed his niece to the point she had to take matters into her own hands. You beamed at your cup, knowing you'd keep it as a treasure after you were done.

Once you got home, your black cat Gumbo is yowling at you for food. She circles your feet and screams at you.

"Girl, chill," you whisper to her as you pull down her food.

She just screams louder.

"Oh my god, if I knew you were going to be such a brat I would've left you at the pound," you tease as you fill her bowl.

She grunts and yodels as she eats. You had been told when you adopted Gumbo she would be a good quiet cat, that was far from the case.

You put the bread away, and you sit down to enjoy the pastries that Logan picked out for you. There are jalapeno and sweet pepper cheese danish with bacon wrapped around it, an extra large cinnamon bun, and a raspberry jelly filled donut. You smile at them, taking out the Danish to eat first, you'd save the sweets for later.

You pull out your phone to check emails when you see there's been a text from Logan. You choke on the bite of food in your mouth, and you nearly burn your tongue as you take a quick drink from your macchiato. Gumbo hops up on the table and stares at you with wide, unblinking eyes.

"Any time you're free?"

You suck in a sharp breath, and you bite the inside of your cheek. You're not sure how to reply, you were just lamenting your schedule conflicts this morning.

"I usually keep odd hours," Logan adds on. "So I know it could be difficult."

"What's good for you?" Your reply. "I can try to work around it."

There's a long pause before he answers you. "What time do you go into work? Any chance before then?"

"I got in at nine, I usually wake up around four in the afternoon, we could meet up somewhere at six or seven if you'd like?"

"Tomorrow?" He replies. "At six?"

Your heart leaps into your throat, and you feel like vibrating. "Thursday?" You ask.

"Yeah, we can meet wherever you want. You choose, and I'll be there."

You have to set your phone down to collect yourself, and Gumbo swats at it. You actually have a date set up with Logan. You grin so quickly reply to him you'll pick a place later, after some decent sleep. You finish up your food and get ready for bed.

You find it hard to sleep that day, your mind is racing along with your heart. You keep wondering how the date will go, where it will be. You have to decide on a place. What would Logan like? You don't know much about him except he was in the military, was an amazing baker and was dreamy. What could you do to impress such a guy? After all, Hearthway Hollow was such a strange place for dating, what with the werewolves and all. Was Logan a werewolf?

Logan wasn't originally from here. You had grown up in Hearthway Hollow, your mother was a werewolf who had served with Eve, the founder. You knew all the ins and outs of this town.

Logan had moved to town with his family several years ago after he was discharged from the military. Not much was known about this, and it was considered rude to ask who was a were and who wasn't. So you had no clue of his origin.

Gumbo hops up on the bed, purring like a bad engine, and she curls up on your stomach and falls asleep. Her warmth and purrs help ease you to sleep as well, and you're able to put your rushed thoughts down for a moment.

You wake up later that day as Gumbo fights with your hand. She growls and grunts, sounding like she is shaken and squeezed at the same time. You get up and look at the clock, just a few minutes before the alarm goes off.

"Why did I even buy an alarm clock when you do a better job at it?" You say as you swoop Gumbo up in your arms. She swats at your face and leaps down, starting her screaming and yodeling for food now that you were conscious.

You check your phone and see that Logan has left you a few messages. "I know I said I'd let you choose, but I got to thinking, if you want to, I could cook for you." The first message starts.

Gumbo screams.

"I thought it might be nice. If you'd rather go out, then that's fine too."

"I'd love a home cooked meal," you reply to him. "You're such a good baker, I'm excited to see what you can cook."

You go to the kitchen and start the coffee pot, all while Gumbo circles your feet like a dancing buzzard and screams like a tortured opera singer. After you feed Gumbo, you go and get a shower. Once you get out, you go to search for your phone. You can't find it, but when you notice Gumbo is laying on your bed with a smug expression on her face, you check under her like a chicken laying eggs and find your phone.

Logan as replied. "Yes, I'd love to cook you dinner. Still tomorrow? Six?"

"Sounds perfect to me," you answer as your heart starts to race. "I can't wait." The rest of the evening goes by quickly. You feel excited and vibrant as you think about the evening you'll share with Logan.

In the morning, as you go into the bakery, you see his niece is behind the counter. She looks at you and smirks. "Good morning," she winks.

"Hi, good morning," you fidget.

"I'll get your caramel macchiato started," she says. "Logan!" She calls towards the back. "Get up here!"

"Are the lights going off in the display again?" Logan growls, sounding irritated.

"Just come up here," she says.

Logan grunts and growls. "Katherine if you've messed it up again I'll-" he stops when he sees you, and Katherine grins wickedly.

"I'll get that coffee," she chuckles as she whisks away.

Logan walks up to the counter. "I uhm..." he murmurs. "Good morning."

"Moring," you nod. "Uhm, what would you recommend today?" You ask.

Katherine giggles from behind Logan and he whips the towel over his shoulder at the back of her legs. "Ignore her," he huffs. "How did you like the danish?" He asks. "It was sort of an experiment."

"It's a winner" you answer. "Everything complimented each other perfectly. I dunno how you got the bacon that crisp but it was amazing."

His cheeks darken, and he nods, picking you out three pastries again. "Is that all this morning?" He asks as Katherine sets your coffee down.

"I think so, I still have some bread left," you reply.

"Why don't you walk him out?" Katherine says to Logan.

He glares down at her and huffs.

"Sure," you say with a greedy smile. "I'd like that."

Katherine shoves Logan, and he walks out from behind the counter. He steps outside with you, and he takes off his hat and hair net. This is the first time you've seen his hair down. It was long and tied up in a braid. His hair is dark and slightly curly, and it's got streaks of silver in it. You can't imagine what it would look like untied because that would just short circuit your brain and you'd pass out.

Logan rubs the back of his neck and clears his throat. "Sorry about her," he grumbles.

"I should thank her," you say. "If it weren't for her I wouldn't be having dinner with you tonight."

He chuckles softly, and his cheeks go dark. "Yes well," he sighs, "I am excited for that too."

"What are your plans?" You ask.

He looks at you, and he sucks in a quick breath. "A surprise."

You nod and smirk. "A surprise, huh?" You chuckle. "Sounds good." You're not sure how to leave from this. Do you say goodbye? Do you shake his hand?

"I'll send you the address later," Logan says. He reaches out and brushes your hair from your forehead, smoothing it back with the rest of your hair. "I'll see you later." He turns and walks inside, and your legs have stopped working. That one simple touch was enough to send you into overdrive.

You go home and Gumbo screams so you quickly feed her. You lay out outfits for yourself as you eat and you go to bed as soon as possible. You wake up early, even before Gumbo and because of this you aggravate her.

You check your phone, seeing Logan as left directions and instructions to get to his house. He lives with family, but he stays in the guest house that's out back, so he has to tell you the special way to get to it. You feed Gumbo and shower and stress over what outfit to wear. You choose quickly, and you realize you still have two hours before you have to be there.

Those two hours go by so slow, so by the time you leave you're an anxious mess. You head to his house, going down the cobblestone path and opening the gate, then follow the road further down to a small home nestled in the woods. You knock on the door and Logan answers. He's wearing an apron, and his hair is up in a sloppy bun. He has on a short sleeve shirt that shows off his arms, and you feel like you could swoon if he flexes too fast.

"Hi," he says.

"Hi," you answer back breathlessly.

Logan leads you inside, the door opening directly into the kitchen. "Please, have a seat, I'm almost done," he pulls a chair out for you at the small table.

The aroma is tantalizing, and you were already feeling hungry. Looking around, you see his kitchen is blue and green. He has shelves with green glassware on display. Further in, you see his living room where they're a big sofa, it has a pillow and blanket on it as he slept there.

"Since you liked the jalapeno danish, I figured it would be ok to make you something spicy," Logan says.

You look at him, admiring the way his shirt stretches tight over his back. Your eyes glide down, seeing his shorts are also pulled tight over his firm ass. You then see his prosthetic, and you feel an overwhelming desire to kiss him all over, to make him feel better.

"Oh yeah," you clear your throat as you snap from your thoughts. "I like spicy, yes." You cover your mouth and stare into nothingness as you realize what an idiot you sound like.

"I'm glad you agreed to this," he murmurs. "I have something I want to talk about with you and I...well, I prefer if it was private." He sets a bowl of rice down on the table and then a pot of bubbling stew.

"Oh," you gasp. "Is something wrong?"

He's quiet as he places a scoop of rice onto your plate, then pours the stew over top of it. It looks thick and rich, creamy too. The vegetables and meat inside look plump and tender. Your mouth starts to water.

"I learned to cook this when I was in the middle east," he says as he sits down. "I fell in love with their spices. I only hope I can do it justice."

"Let's find out," you say and take a big bite. It is spicy, but the heat it good. The flavor is dense and wonderful. It's spicy and aromatic, and if you had a stuffy nose, it would be cleared in an instant.

"Oh wow," you moan.

Logan smiles, and he pokes at his plate. You take a few more bites and look at him. "So, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

He sighs and sets his fork down. "I like you," he murmurs. "Quite a bit in fact and uhm...I know Hearthway Hollow has its customs." He glances up at you shyly. "I know that there is the courting ritual, and as much as I want to, I can't bring myself to do it."

You furrow your brow. "Logan, what do you mean?"

"I want to court you," he murmurs. "But-" he shakes his head and looks away. "I can't do the hunting I just can't," he mutters.

"Is it because of the war?" You ask.

He sighs and looks at you. His expression is tender and beautiful, and a little bit terrified. "I've tried once before, but it just caused a panic attack," he admits. "It's so violent and their eyes I can't-" he hangs his head, and you stand up. You go to him and put your hands on his back.

"I don't need the courtship ritual," you tell him as you kneel down beside him. "I already know how it would turn out anyway."

He looks at you as a few tears slip from his eyes. "You do?"

You touch his cheek and turn his head towards you. You sit up a bit as you press your lips to his cheek and jaw. He moans softly, turning his head and meeting your kiss. He puts his hands on either side of your neck, pulling you closer as the kiss deepens.

It's a struggle, but he pulls back and presses his forehead to yours. "There's something else," he whispers.

"Oh?" You rub your hands up and down his arms. "Like what?"

He kisses you again and stands up. "I'll show you." He strips off his shirt and then takes off his prosthetic. Dark fur starts to cover his body, but it's different from a wolf's fur. He stretches, and his neck pops as he shifts. His face changes and you realize he's not a werewolf. He's a black werejaguar.

Your jaw hits the floor. "Oh wow." Your eyes widen as you stare at him, he looks like a shadow with great big yellow eyes. "Wow, you're beautiful."

He lowers down, licking your neck and cheek. You chuckle and grin up at him. "So there are other werecreatures! That's amazing!" You run your hands through his luxurious fur, and he starts to purr. The sound is like a starting engine, and it vibrates your palms. He plops down, laying in your lap as your pet him.

"I've always thought you were good looking though," you whisper to him as he holds you. "So big and strong, and your smile was always my favorite morning ritual."

He growls and his tail twitches. He rubs his head to your belly as his purrs grow louder. His big yellow eyes peek up at you, and he slowly lifts up. "I am not strong," he replies. "Sometimes I feel as fragile as glass."

"Is it the PTSD?" You ask. He cuts his eyes at you, and you hold your hand up. "Sorry I uhm...we don't have to talk about it."

"We will have to," he says, "if we want to make this relationship work." He shakes his head. "I can't even give you a proper courting because of it."

"You don't think you've been courting me all this time?" You huff.

He frowns at you, looking confused.

"Every morning I come into your shop, and half the time you don't even let me pay. You pick out my breakfast and the treats I get. You make those amazing pastries yourself. I eat your bread every damn day. How is that not courting me?" You lift up your shirt and show him your belly. "This gut I've got here? This is because of all the courting you've given me."

Logan chuckles, and he rubs your stomach. "You know, some light exercise will that care of that." he leans down, nuzzling to your belly again and you giggle.

You rub behind his ears. "I want this relationship to, and I will do whatever I can."

He squeezes your waist and smiles softly as he looks up at you. "You say that, but it will be hard," he replies as he sits up. He touches where his legends, just right above the knee. "I still have nightmares."

You touch his leg. "Is it better waking up alone?"

"I'm not sure," he chuckles softly. "In fact, I've never woken from a nightmare with someone beside me. Well, aside from in the hospital but that was different." He looks at you and eases in again. His paw cups your cheek, and he kisses you tenderly.

"I want to help you," you tell him. "I mean, I know there isn't much I can do, but I can be there for you when you're afraid and feeling fragile." You beam at him. "Maybe we could get you a therapy dog."

He snorts and chuckles, a bright grin blooming on his face. "What dog would ever come near me?" He asks.

"Oh well plenty," you say. You kiss his cheek and kiss his neck. "Maybe I could be your dog?"

Logan laughs loudly and grins at you. "That would be a sight!" He snorts. "You running around with a bell on your neck."

"Ooh, that sounds dirty," you tease and peck his cheek again.

Logan starts to purr again, and he smiles at you. "Not my intention."

Your watch starts going off, and you cuss under your breath.

"Work?" He asks.

You huff and nod. "Yeah. I'll be late if I don't go now."

Logan tilts his head and smiles at you. "Let me take you." He gets on all fours or well threes, and he nods to his back. "I take this shortcut to the bakery all the time."

"What about in the morning?" You ask with your mind full of hope.

"I'll get Katherine to mind the store, and I'll take you home," he says.

The two of you walk outside, and you get onto his back. He then bolts, rushing through the woods. Trees and plants whistle by your ear as he zooms by. You're amazed by how fast he is. You could only imagine how unstoppable he'd be with four legs!

You come up behind the radio station, and you get off his back. You then kneel down, kissing him. He moans softly, touching your face.

"In the morning?" He asks.

You grin and nod. "Same time as always."

He licks your cheek and darts back into the woods. After your shift is over the next morning, you go into the bakery and see him standing there.

"Macchiato?" He asks.

"No." You tug him down and kiss him. "From now on, this is what I want every morning."


	29. Niclas the Werewolf & Gavril the Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polyamrous Male Werewolf x Male Vampire x Female Reader (features period sex)

For the last few years, you've been having dreams where you're standing on the rocky crags of a mountain. You're looking out over a small village, and you feel someone behind you. Their cold hands grab your wrist and pull you back into a cave. Outside is suddenly night and you hear the long, lone cry of a wolf.

Sometimes the dreams are different, but they always end that way. A wolf howls as someone pulls you into a cave. The dreams are so specific with the surroundings that when you were at a museum, you recognized them from an old photograph. It's uncanny, and you feel slightly on edge, but you know it exactly.

The village is nestled in the Carpathian mountains in Romania. For so long, you've had these dreams that you want to see this place. You've saved up money for the travels and have even picked up extra jobs.

"You remember Niclas?" You mother asks.

"Yeah," you say with surprise. Niclas had been your next door neighbor growing up. He had been something a crybaby and had clung to you. You were the tallest girl in glass and you were used to fighting off your brothers. So little, scrawny Niclas stuck to you like you were his hero.

"Why do you bring him up?" You ask.

Your mother hands you a card. "Turns out, he's become something of a survivalist," she replies. "I saw his mother in the grocery store, and she was bragging about all the expeditions he's been on. Said he's working up to going to Everest."

"Little bitty Niclas?" You scoff in disbelief. "The one who was afraid of cats?"

She nods. "I know! I was just as shocked as you are. She showed me his pictures," your mother fans herself, which in itself is disconcerting. "He has very much grown up. But anyways," she taps the card she handed you. "I told his mom all about your trip you're planning and she said to give him a call."

You frown. "Niclas and I didn't exactly part on good terms, mom," you sigh. "I don't think he'd want to help me."

"Just ask him, for my sake," your mom says. "Going on this trip, it'll be good to have someone around who can, you know, keep you alive?"

You smile at her and nod. "Ok," you murmur. "I'll...try."

You go to your room where you have maps and pictures of the Carpathian mountains hanging on the wall. You look at the card, seeing Niclas' name emboldened on it. He has his email and phone number, as well as his social media accounts.

"Survivalist huh?" You check out his Instagram first, just to see what your mom was talking about. Most of the pictures were of his travels. Campsites, woods, mountains, snow, rivers, one picture was a very close up shot of a pack of wolves. Finally, you come across a picture of him.

"Holy fucking hell," you whisper.

The Niclas you knew was scrawny, with these skinny easily snappable beanpole legs. He was timid and anxious with glasses bigger than his head. This Niclas was tall, hairy, built like a Roman statue, and with arms that could kill bears.

"There's no way," you whisper.

You send a text message, hardly expecting anything back. After all, the two of you didn't exactly have a fond farewell. During your last year of high school, Niclas had confessed his feelings to you. At the time, you were trying to get into your dream school and only saw Niclas as your friend. You turned him down, but things were awkward after that. Niclas grew distant and had even stopped coming to school for a long time.

When you found out you hadn't gotten into your dream school, you were crushed. You went over to Niclas, crying your eyes out. When you told him he looked down at you.

"Good," he scoffed.

This started a massive fight between the two of you, one that ended with you pushing him down the front stairs of his house. He ended up with a broken leg, and you never spoke again. You went off to college, and you figured that was the end of it.

To your surprise, Niclas replied back rather quickly.

"My mom said you might contact. Glad you did."

You're unsure how to answer from there. "I really need your help, Niclas," you tell him. "I know we ended things badly. I want to make it up to you."

"You have nothing to make up to me." He answers. "I was an asshole. I took you not accepting my feels and materialized it all into hatred. To be honest, I'm glad you broke my leg."

You furrow your brow. "I've been beating myself up over that for ages. Why are you happy?"

"Because it made me realize I didn't need you. I got off my ass and became what I wanted to be. Listen, let's meet for breakfast tomorrow to talk this out. I'm in town, so it's rather kismet."

Kismet, you roll the word around in your head. It sounds so perfect. "How about Bricker's?" You suggest. "Like the old days?"

"I'll be there."

You arrive at Bricker's at the agreed upon time the next day. You see Niclas sitting in the corner near the window. He's drinking a coffee and already halfway through a stack of five pancakes. He looks fantastic in just a white shirt and jeans. You're still so amazed that this is the Niclas you grew up protecting in school.

He sees you and stands up, he's wearing thick glasses, but they look good on him. "It's so good to see you," he says, taking you into his bear killer arms.

You hate your life. Niclas smells so good, and his body is so hard and warm that you feel like a cliche in a Harlequin romance novel. You squeeze him back, enjoying the sensation as long as you can.

"You too," you sigh then step back. "Look at you! Oh my god, what radioactive spider bit you?" You squeeze his arm as an indulgence.

He shrugs and sits back down, digging into his pancakes. "People change all the time," he says. "I've been this way longer than I was ever Sickless Niclas."

You grimace then order your breakfast.

"So, Carpathian mountains," Niclas says as he pushes his empty plate aside. "What made you want to travel there."

You sigh, feeling embarrassed for your reasoning. Niclas was a trained professional who took his work seriously. You were some girl who wanted to backpack through these mountains because of a dream. Something wasn't adding up.

"I don't have the most amazing reason," you admit. "In fact, I'm worried you'll scoff at me and laugh if I tell you. Honestly, I just feel this driving need to be there. I have to go just to...just to know."

He tilts his head. "Know what?"

You frown. "This dream I have-" you hesitate, waiting for his reaction. He has none, he just sits and waits for you to finish. "I've been having this dream," you continue. "Almost every night for the last five years. I'm uhm-" you keep waiting for his reaction, but it never comes. "I'm on this mountain, and there's a cave behind me. Someone is with me but I uhm...I never really see them," you murmur. "They pull me back and then I hear a wolf howling."

Niclas leans back. "At least it isn't Bigfoot."

You look up at him. "What?"

He smirks and shakes his head. "I've had people asking me to guide them on expeditions and hikes just for chasing cryptids," he chuckles. "A dream is very low on the ridiculous things I've heard."

"So you agree, it is ridiculous?" You chuckle.

Niclas shakes his head, a slight smirk on his lips. "Only a tiny bit," he says.

You look down at your coffee and then back up at him. "You said kismet the other day, and I think you're right," you murmur. "This all feels like it's coming together too well. Or maybe. I don't even know if you're going to agree to it."

"Of course I will," Niclas sighs. "I kind of owe you."

You shake your head. "You owe me nothing!"

"I was an asshole," he says. "I mean, I still kind of am, but," he sighs and shakes his head. "I treated your friendship to me like it was owed to me. I want to make it up to you."

"I broke your leg!" You laugh.

"And it made me realize what I really wanted," Niclas shrugs. "I'm where I'm at now because you pushed me down the stairs."

You groan. "That still sounds awful."

"Some people need it though," Niclas replies. "It was what I needed. It knocked some grade A sense into me. I want to do this to help you, and I want my friend back."

You smile at him, feeling tears prickling to the surface. "Ok then," you chuckle. "Let's do this."

You start planning after that. Most evening you spend either with Niclas or messaging him. You agree to pay for his airfare and food, but he's doing the work for you for free.

One evening after having spent hours discussing plans and routes you want to take, you look out the window to see lightning crashing.

"Oh gosh," you gasp. "I didn't even realize it was raining."

Niclas brings you a mug of hot coffee. "Do you want to wait it out?" He asks. "You can stay the night if you'd like."

You take the coffee and smile up at him. "I don't want to impose."

"You wouldn't be at all," he smirks. "You can have my bed. I rarely use it."

"I couldn't do that," you chuckle. "What do you mean, rarely use it?"

Niclas huffs as he sits back down. "Insomnia," he grumbles. "Been going through a bought of it lately, so I usually stay up and do whatever."

Thunder roars outside, and you look back out the window, watching the rainfall in the glow of the streetlamp.

"Tell me more about your dream," Niclas says softly. "Like, what do you feel when you have it? Are you scared? Angry?"

You think for a moment. "I'm not either," you murmur. "I feel more worried than anything." You look back up at him, gazing in his dark, brown eyes. "I feel like I do when I can't find my dog," you admit. "I feel like there's something lost and I'm waiting on it to come back home."

"What about the person who is with you?" Niclas asks. "They grab you and pull you inside."

"I think they're worried too," you murmur. "They pull me inside to protect me, not to hurt me. Like I said, I sense no danger, and I'm not scared in my dream. It all feels like waiting."

"Waiting?" Niclas murmurs.

You look up at him as he kisses you. You lean into his kiss and place your hands on either side of his neck. His kiss deepens, and he picks you up off the chair, your legs wrapped around his waist. You hold on to him, moaning and gasping as he carries you to bed.

He throws you onto the bed, and you bounce and giggle. He laughs too, ripping off his shirt and covering your with his body. You meet his hungry kiss. He bites your lip, and his teeth feel strangely sharp. He kisses down your body, tugging away your jeans and he breathes heavily as he rubs his nose to your panties.

"Niclas," you moan.

His eyes look up at you, and they're glowing bright yellow. You gasp, sitting up quickly and pulling your legs to your chest. "Niclas," you gasp in fear.

He sits on the edge of the bed, panting hard and snarling. "Do you see me?" He growls, his voice sounds darker and warped. You notice his body is changing. His shoulders look heftier, he's growing hair all over. In the light of the window, you see a tail swish back and forth. The bed dips with new weight, and he inches closer to you.

"Look at me," he snarls. "The real me."

You tremble with fear as he touches your cheek. You feel claws and thick fingers, and a rough pad. His fur is soft, and he smells the same. You look up at him, meeting his glowing eyes again.

You touch his hand and trail your fingers up his arm. "I don't understand." You whisper.

He leans in, and you feel a cold, wet nose on your cheek. He kisses you softly, and you meet it. You run your fingers through the thick pelt of his chest and feel the hammering of his heart.

"I am a monster," he moans softly. "But I will never hurt you. I needed you to know me," he whispers. "The real me." He kisses you again.

You touch his face studying the features of it. "Are you a werewolf?" Your breath shudders.

"Yes," he whispers.

"You laughed at Bigfoot," you murmur.

He ducks his head and laughs. He pushes you back down onto the bed. "Because it's Bigfoot, and I'm right here." He kisses your neck, dragging sharp teeth down your skin. "I'm in your hands."

"When did this happen?" You ask. "I mean...have you always been this way?"

He lays down beside you, looking into your eyes. "Always," he murmurs. "It's a family trait." He touches your cheek and runs his fingers through your hair.

"So even back when we were kids?" You gasp.

He nods. "Even when I was in my wolf form, I looked like a chihuahua. All skinny and short and shivering."

You chuckle. "Sorry, uhm-"

"No it's ok, I laugh at it." He brushes the pad of his thumb along your lips. "I wanted you to know because my feelings for you came back," he says. "And if anything happened on the trip, I didn't want you to be afraid of me."

You take hold of his hand. "I'm glad you told me," you whisper to him. "I had a feeling something was building, but I didn't realize it was this."

Niclas chuckles. "You're taking this rather well."

You stop for a moment. You really are. You should be freaked out about this. You should have run screaming. But no. You feel safe with Niclas, you almost feel like you already knew. You squeeze his hand and kiss his palm.

"It's you, Niclas," you murmur. "Even if you were Bigfoot, I'd still be here."

He pulls you into his arms, holding you tight.

You wake up in the morning next to a very naked Niclas. He's snoring loudly and has his hand over your breast. You chuckle, leaning in and kissing him softly. He wakes with a start, sitting up and looking around.

"What the hell?" He pants.

"Easy big boy," you sit up. "You fell asleep."

He seems shocked by this. "I did?"

You kiss his cheek. "Don't you remember?"

He turns and looks at you, his eyes soft. "I remember," he smiles softly. He touches your cheek. "I didn't get to eat you like I wanted."

Your cheeks burn, and his phone rings. He gets up to answer it, and you admire his bare ass while he stands in the doorway talking.

Your trip is in a few weeks, and while the sexual tension hangs thick around the both of you, things seem to keep getting in the way of the two of you having a little nooky. By the time you're ready to leave, the sexting has gotten heavy between the both of you.

On the plane, Niclas seems nervous. He's clutching your hand tight, and he has his eyes closed.

"Are you scared of flying?" You ask him.

He grunts, looking beyond irritated. "I think to myself every time I'll be ok, but it never is," he grumbles. "I always get scared and nervous, and I hate it."

You squeeze his hand tight. "This makes me feel a little bit better," you say. "Seeing you this anxious makes my nerves go down. It also makes me realize the old Niclas is still in there," you chuckle.

He bites your cheek in retaliation. "I'll remember that when I'm fucking you in the woods," he snarls into your ear and your face instantly goes flaming hot.

The pilot comes on over the intercom, and you barely pay attention to anything anyone says. As the plane takes off, Niclas's squeezes your hand so hard you feel he might break your fingers. Once you're in the air, he visibly clams down.

The flight it long, so by the time your reach Europe you're exhausted beyond belief. The two of you get a hotel near the airport. Once there, you flop into the bed as Niclas orders food for you both.

You lay back on the bed, listening to him order over the phone. He's using the native language, and you find yourself going to sleep.

You wake up in a dream, looking around you see candles everywhere. They're on the stone walls, the floor. The wax melting down already caked on wax. You stands up, glancing towards the entrance of the cave. Your heart is racing, and you smell smoke.

A hand touches your shoulder, and you turn around. You look up at a man who is tall and lithe. His skin is white like milk and his long hair cascades down his naked body. You reach for him, and he pulls you into his arms.

"Don't be scared my love," he whispers. "I'm here. I'm waiting."

You look up into his eyes. "I'm coming," you say. "Gavril," you whimper his name. "Don't cry," you touch his cheek as tears of blood streak down his eyes.

"It's been so long," he whispers. "Say it again."

"Gavril," you whisper.

"Who?" Niclas asks.

You gasp and sit up, looking around the room and seeing Niclas with the room service tray. You sigh, touching your face. "I feel asleep."

Niclas comes over to you. "You said something," he replies. "A name."

You furrow your brow. "Did I?"

"Gavril," he murmurs. "Were you dreaming?"

You glance to the window, seeing the curtains are open and the moon is big and full. You look back to Niclas. "I was-" you say.

"Was it the same dream again?" He seems anxious to know.

You nod, not wanting to share with him just yet. "Yeah. Same dream."

Niclas frowns then stands up. "Well, food is here. You best eat before you pass out again. We'll be starting the first leg of our journey tomorrow. So no nice meals like this for a while."

You smile and join him at the table. Your dream still haunts you. Gavril and his beautiful, sad face especially.

After eating you crawl into bed with Niclas. You really want to fall asleep, but you're also afraid of the dreams you may have. You take a slow, deep breath and close your eyes, snuggling into the pillow as Niclas's arms hold you.

You feel Niclas's nose in your hair. He sniffs, and his hands tighten on you. You sigh softly, letting him touch and inch in closer. You feel his sharp teeth at the nape of your neck, and you mewl gently.

"We really should try to sleep," you murmur. Although, you're grateful for his offer to not sleep.

Niclas growls in your ear, the low rumbling sound vibrates in his chest. "We should." His hands slips between your legs, rubbing you through your panties. "But the moon is high," he pants. "It's got my blood boiling."

You bite your lip as his strong fingers knead you, awakening your aching desire for him. You give in to his touches, rubbing your ass to his lap and feeling his already hefty girth. He bites your neck, cupping his hand over your mouth as you moan.

He turns your head back, kissing you and moving himself over you. He strips away your clothes and towers above you. He strokes his hand down your chest, breathing hard. He pushes your panties to the side, and his fingers press against you.

You whimper, wriggling as you feel him stir up your wetness. He remain still, only his fingers working on your slit. He bites his lip, moaning to himself. His fingers ease inside, and you quiver at the intrusion. You squeeze around him, meeting his eyes.

He gives you a devilish smirk. "We should be sleeping," he tosses back at you.

"Make me tired then," you whisper to him.

He chuckles and eases down, kissing you as his fingers slip out. You then feel his cock rubbing against you. You hook your leg around him, using your foot to urge him forward. He coats himself in your cream before he slips inside.

You gasp softly, and his mouth mirrors yours. He moans and pushes deep, stuffing you full. He stills for a moment, kissing you and touching your neck.

"I've waited a long time for this," he moans.

You put your arms around him, resting your hands on his broad back. "How is it?" You whisper.

Niclas kisses you again. "I feel like I've earned it now," he moans as he starts to move.

You chuckle, kissing him and gasping as he moves inside you. "You're big," you shiver. "Oh fuck," you grab to his shoulders.

Niclas chuckles darkly. "All the better to make you cum, my dear."

You giggle softly then moan loudly as his fingers rubs against your clit. He pushes deeper, pulling out and then shoving back in. He goes slow, then goes fast and rough, going slow again to torture you. He kisses you often, moaning and whispering into your ear.

You close your eyes, arching your back and pressing against him. Something feels strange. Niclas was hairy, but the chest you feel is smooth. You open your eyes again, looking up at Gavril. You touch his face, and he kisses your palm. His tongue licks between your fingers as he gazes into your eyes.

"Gavril," you whisper.

He dips down, kissing you softly. "My love," he moans.

You touch his face, feeling the slits that go from the corners of his mouth and back to his ears. "Drink," you whisper. You lay back and stroke your neck. "Please."

He moans, easing down and unhinging his jaw. His teeth puncture your skin, and he moans. He holds you tight, his hips thrusting harder and deeper inside you. You cry out as he drinks your blood.

"I'm going to cum," Niclas snarls in your ear.

You snap to your senses, feeling Niclas on top of your again. You hold fast to him and bury your face in his neck. "Niclas," you moan.

He growls and snarls, his movements becoming animalistic and hard. He drives deep inside you, bucking you and nearly making your head hit the wall. You cry out, feeling yourself tipping over the edge with him. You drag your nails down his back as you fall, gasping and choking on your own voice.

Niclas pulls out quickly, cumming on your belly. He snarls and moans, gasping as he strokes the last few drops from himself.

"Uh oh," he gulps.

"Uh oh?" You sit up and reach for the bedside lamp. "What do you mean uh oh?" As the light comes on you, see Niclas's hand is smeared with blood. Looking further down you see the sheets look like a Jackson Pollock painting.

"Oh shit," you scoff. "Of course it's early." You get up out of the bed and rip the sheets off, grateful the blood didn't stain through.

"Are you ok?" Niclas asks.

You toss the sheets down and go to the bathroom. "Yeah," you scoff as you turn the shower on. "I'm fine just-" you look at yourself in the mirror. You see something on your neck, almost like little bug bites. You touch your neck as Niclas walks in with you.

"It's just my period," you grumble.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry." He murmurs, following you into the shower.

"It's early," you mutter. "Really early."

He rubs your thighs, washing away the blood there. "How early?"

You frown as you do the math in your head. You've never been one to keep track, but you know this is a wild and strange occurrence. "Two weeks," you whisper.

"Is that normal?" Niclas asks.

You shake your head. "No. It's not," you pout.

He kisses your cheek. "It'll be ok."

You look up at Niclas, and you smile. "I know," you chuckle. "It's just a nasty surprise is all. A bad trick." You put your arms around him.

After the shower and finding your supplies, you get back into bed. Niclas curls up behind you, holding you again as he falls to sleep right away. You struggle, not wanting to close your eyes and see Gavril again. You don't know who or what he is, but he seems so sad. You feel close to him, almost in love. His sad, dark eyes haunt you with his beauty.

You touch your neck again, remembering his bite. He felt different inside you, while Niclas was thick, Gavril was long. His stroke pushes so deep inside you it felt like he was trying to hit your stomach. You bite your lip, realizing how aroused you were getting at the memory.

You eventually fall asleep, thankful that no more dreams plague you. Come morning, you and Niclas pack up, heading out for the trail.

"You ready?" He asks, holding his hand out to you.

"No," you sigh and take his hand. "But it's now or never."

Niclas squeezes his hand around yours and pulls you close, kissing you. When you look into his eyes, something seems strange. You wonder if he knows Gavril, he seemed suspicious yesterday after your dream. You just smile, shaking off the thought and following him into the woods.

 

You're three days into your journey through the Carpathian mountains. It's been hard, but every day you feel a renewed vigor to keep going. You keep wanting to push forward more and more, but Niclas has had to hold you back.

"You can't push yourself. If you do that, you'll only make it worse for yourself in the long run," he tells you, his hands clapped down on your shoulders as he tries to make you calm.

You look aside, gazing at the crags and cliffs you've already conquered. You then look up, seeing the cloud filled sky and realizing that you have so much more to go. Your pulse is pounding. Ever since that night you slept with Niclas and dreamed of Gavril, you've felt him near. It's as if you can taste Gavril in the air. You know he's close. And while you don't understand exactly who or what he is, you know you have to find him.

Niclas hands you a cup of hot soup and makes sure you start eating. "I know you said your period doesn't matter, but you're still in a vulnerable state." He pours his own cup and sits back.

You join him at his side, curling up beside him. Having slept with him, you both feel closer to him, yet strange. For some reason, you feel as if he did it from a sense of possessiveness. As if your dreams were making him self-conscious. You couldn't put your finger on it, but for some reason, Niclas seemed more on edge than you would expect. You know he's worried about you, especially here, but he seems overly cautious.

"We should get some sleep," Niclas grumbles after eating. "We'll clear this area tomorrow and probably come to a path."

You furrow your brow. It's still daylight out, you still have a lot of hours left to go on. Why did he keep doing this?

"Are you sure?" You ask.

He nods. "Positive," he says as he starts to set up the tent.

You have no desire to go to bed now. You're tired, but you don't want to sleep. You want to continue and find Gavril. Niclas was a professional and knew what he was doing, but right now, it felt like he was lording that over you.

"Why can't we continue even for another hour?" You know you sound obstinate, but so does he.

Niclas turns and looks at you, his dark eyes narrowed. "Because-" he hesitates, his chest puffing up. "Because I feel like it's safer."

Sure, you're more likely to anger right now, but even if you weren't riding your menstrual flow, you still would have pushed him into the blood river at this moment.

"Why isn't it safe?" You snap at him.

He stares at you, shocked for a moment, then he glares, turning his body towards you. "Because that's what I said."

You scoff. "It's a beautiful day out! Why can't even go a little further? Just an hour more? Every day I feel like we cover less and less ground."

"That's what it's like! The further you go, the rougher the terrain. The rougher the terrain, the harder you work. The harder-"

"Yeah, no duh!" You huff, puffing your chest out to match his. "I'm not stupid! I know how this is supposed to go. But it's like you're trying to stall."

Niclas takes a step towards you, for a moment his eyes look apologetic. He then turns his head, staring down at the ground. "You don't know-" he starts then stalls. "I want to protect you."

"And you can," you growl. "You don't have to be so controlling to do it. I will listen to you. You just have to tell me. You say I'm in a vulnerable state? Had I known your feelings for me were going to get in the way, I would have asked someone else to take me."

He looks down, and you feel like you've won this fight.

"Maybe," Niclas sighs, rubbing his brow. He won't meet your eyes. "I know that. I just-" he takes a few steps away and turns his back to you.

"Say you're sorry," you roll your eyes. "Don't try and talk your way out of it. Just say your sorry and tomorrow you will try to be better."

He turns, looking at you.

"Admit your wrong you moron," you say with a soft smile.

He smiles back at you. "I'm sorry, ok?" He huffs and motions to the tent. "Let me finish putting this up."

You nod and step back, glancing towards the path you'll take tomorrow. All you want is to keep going. You can feel it in your bones that you're close. You just can't stand the waiting. You return to the tent, laying down inside. Niclas lies beside you, putting his arm around you.

As you sleep, you find yourself in your dream. It starts as usual, but when you are grabbed you fight back. You try to get back to the entrance of the cave.

You hear the wolf howling louder, and it turns into pained cries. You scream, trying to wrench away from the hands holding you. The tortured screams and cries of the wolf make you fall to the ground sobbing. You lay there, weeping as your chest feels like it's caving in.

You feel long, cold arms wrap around you. Gavril lays his forehead on your shoulder. He is weeping too. "I am so sorry," he cries. "I don't know what to do."

You wake up with tears streaming down your face. You stare up at the roof of the tent, trying to catch your breath. You glance over at Niclas, only seeing his outline in the dark. You sit up and exit the tent. Standing in the dark and cold as the wind tousles your hair.

You wipe your face and sniffle, taking in deep breaths as you try to pull yourself from the viscerating heartache of your dream. You feel something touch your cheek and you turn, only seeing darkness. You smell something sweet in the air, like honey.

"Is someone there?" You whisper.

You feel a finger brush against your lips. You lean in, touching cold lips. You press closer to the kiss and reach out, touching a thin, frail body.

"You're so cold," you whisper.

Gavril's laugh is dark and rough. His throat sounds dry as he breathes. "Am I?" He asks. His long fingers brush through your hair, and he traces the curve of your ear. "I feel warm with you."

You sniffle, biting back an excited sob. "I wish I could see you," you whisper.

"Don't," he replies. "I am still healing. I am not as glorious as you would remember." His cry voice whispers into your ear as he kisses your cheek.

You tug away your jacket, opening it up and exposing your neck. "Do you need to drink?" You whisper.

Gavril gasps and you feel his breath at your throat. Then, you feel him move away from you.

"Wait I-" you're grabbed from behind and pulled into Niclas's arms.

"What are you doing?" Niclas grumbles sleepily.

You swallow, clutching your jacket closed around you. "I had a bad dream," you whisper, feeling Gavril slip further away.

Niclas mumbles something then sighs. "I did too."

You go back into the tent with him, and he pulls you into his arms. You kiss him softly, and he presses closer to you. His body is so warm and big and yet he's trembling.

"What's wrong?" You ask.

He shakes his head. "Don't worry about me." He kisses you again. "I'll be ok in a moment."

You close your eyes, holding him tight until he stops shaking like a leaf in a storm. You soon fall asleep, and no more dreams come.

In the morning, after eating and packing things back up, you continue on your path. The excitement in your grows. After your far too brief meeting with Gavril, you feel an urgency to find him.

Niclas seems strange that day. He seems to hesitate but push forward. He looks scared. If there is a sudden noise or a too harsh breeze, he flinches and jerks. You notice his hands trembling at one point, and you stop him. You take hold of his hands, squeezing them tight.

"What's wrong?" You ask.

He frowns, glaring down at the ground. "Nothing. Let's keep going."

You make him stand still. You hold onto his hand, gripping them tight. "Niclas, tell me," you whisper. "You've not been right all day. You've barely said a word."

He frowns and looks away.

"Niclas," you insist.

He turns and glares at you, his eyes bright yellow. "I'm going to die!" He roars at you.

Your eyes go wide, and you forget to breathe.

"I'm going to die here!" He snarls. "I saw it!" He wrenches his hands away from you. He clutches his face and tilts his head down. "I saw it I-" he trembles and whimpers.

You put your arms around him. "It was just a dream," you murmur softly, trying to coax him.

He wraps his arms around you, holding you tight. "I can smell them," he whispers.

"Them?" You ask.

Niclas looks up. "Others," he says. "Like me."

You grab hold of arms, feeling that it isn't just his hands that are shaking, but his entire body. Niclas is terrified. You look up at him, into his yellow eyes. He's going into a panic, and you need to calm him.

"Look at me," you force him to turn his head and look into your eyes. "Niclas." You cup his face between your palms.

He's breathing hard, and he's starting to shift. You see the sinew of his face stretch and pop. His neck throbs and pulses, growing thicker. Fur starts to grow where hair normally is and then spread.

"Don't," you shake your head. "Don't do this."

He wraps himself around you, shaking and he starts to whimper. You cling to him, gripping hard to his back. "Niclas," you whisper. "I'm here. It's ok."

He lets go, taking a few steps back. He braces himself against the stone and snarls. His teeth are huge and sharp in his mouth. "We need to get you somewhere safe," he growls.

"Nic-" He cups his hand over your mouth.

"I mean it," he pants. "The full moon has them riled."

You grab hold of his wrist.

"Your period is screaming to them," he says. "The fresh blood, the heat-" he shakes his head as he tries to stall the shift. "They've been heading towards us this whole time I just..." he winces. "I didn't realize it until last night. It's too late to turn around." He starts stripping away his clothing, shifting fully.

He grabs you, pulling you onto his back. He runs forward, climbing while you cling tight to him. In the distance, you hear a chorus of howls. Niclas snarls, climbing straight up until he finds a cave in the wall. He tosses you and his pack inside then disappears.

"Wait!" You scream over the edge as he climbs down.

Niclas is silent and drops to the ground as the howls grow closer. He steals one last look up at you, lingering before he runs off.

You lean back, sitting with your back to the wall. You sniffle, covering your head as you start to cry. As the sun sets you see light coming from inside the cave, You turn, seeing hundreds of candles flicker to life. Wax has built up on the floor, standing tall from the ground and melting down in frozen waterfalls on the wall.

You stand up, looking into the cave and then back out. The view is exactly like what you saw in your dreams. You gasp and shudder as tears pour down your face. "Oh my god," you clasp your hands over your mouth.

You smell something sickly sweet again, and you turn back into the cave. You walk in, the further you go the more candles that burn to life. You come to the back of the cave where you see a thick black curtain pouring from the ceiling. You reach towards it, and a hand comes out, grabbing your outstretched hand and lacing their fingers with yours. The skin of the hand is an inflamed pink and purple. The fingernails are black and jagged. The hand squeezes, and you return it. You go forward, stepping through the curtain into darkness again.

You rush forward, falling into Gavril's spindly arms. He moans softly, clutching you to his chest. "Welcome home," he rasps.

You laugh softly, clinging to him. His chest feels sunken, and his skin feels like crepe paper. You try to see through the darkness towards him, but the candles don't light here. He touches your cheek and whimpers as he breathes.

"You're still so beautiful," his voice croaks.

You stand on tiptoe, pressing your lips to his. He clutches you, his fingers digging into your arms. You then step back, pulling off your jacket. You tilt your head, exposing your neck to him.

"Hurry," you whisper.

Gavril's lips brush against your neck. His dry tongue licks and you feel the sharp pain as he bites. He whimpers as he drinks. The pulling sensation that goes from tip to toe makes you feel warm and strange. You place your palms to Gavril's chest, sighing softly as his moans grow deep.

He pulls back, his mouth wet and his tongue thick as he licks at the bite marks. He pants and a soft chuckle fills his throat. "You even taste the same."

You touch his chest, feeling it is more robust. His skin feels soft and velvety to the touch too. You touch his arms, they're still thin but stronger. Candles start to flicker on and you gaze up at the face you saw in your dreams. Tragically lovely, with long, gossamer white hair. He smiles at you, a dribble of blood running down his chin.

You wipe the blood away, and he licks it from your fingertips. He grabs your wrist, kissing your palm and down your arm.

"Gavril," you say softly.

He looks into your eyes. "What's wrong?"

You clutch his hands. "My friend," you whisper. "He's out there-" your throat feels tight.

Gavril pulls you close, kissing your hair and sighing. "It's just like before," he whispers. He touches your cheek and looks into your eyes. "He's back too."

You stare at him. "What?"

He leads you out of the black curtain and into the cave. "When you were first in my arms, I wasn't your only lover," he says. "You were still mortal then. You had been thrown from your village because you were accused of being a witch. I took you in, and while we fell in love, there was something you craved that I couldn't give you." He sits with you near the entrance.

"You wanted children," he whispers. "I couldn't give them to you, but I had noticed there was one of the Wild sniffing around." He smiles at you. "He became your familiar, your confidant. He laid with you and made you his mate."

"Niclas," you whisper.

Gavril kisses you. "When he died you mourned yourself sick. There was nothing I could do for you."

You wrap your arms around Gavril's neck.

"I've longed to make up for my mistake," he whispers.

You turn, hearing howls and yipping in the distance. "Is he-" your throat goes tight.

"That's a sound of celebration," Gavril whispers. "The Wilds are happy."

"Happy?" You whisper.

Gavril nods. "I do not sense the dissension that I did earlier." He takes hold of your hand and pulls you close. He leads you back inside as his arm loops around your waist.

Gavril pulls you back into the cave. "You reek of blood," he whispers. His fingers stroke down your center.

Your cheeks burn, and you step towards him. You tilt your chin, meeting his kiss. Gavril peels away the layers of clothes you wear, dropping them to the side and he lets his hands roam your naked body. His breath hitches and deep, primal growl vibrates in his chest.

His fingers slip between your folds, and he moans with great pleasure. He pulls his fingers back, coated in your blood. He licks his fingers, and a wicked grin spreads his lips. "What a treat," he pulls you back through the curtains. He lays you on the edge of his bed and spreads your legs.

You're completely blind in the darkness. You hear him as he groans and sighs. You feel his fingers as they stroke between your breasts and then curl around your throat. He has you lay back, and you feel his tongue flicker along your folds.

There is something sharp prodding your rear and belly. You realize he's unhinged his mouth and you're very nearly sitting in his mouth. His long tongue burrows deep inside you, and he growls and snarls hungrily. You gasp, gripping to the blankets as he fills you. He slurps and groans, panting hard. His teeth scrape against you and his hand around your throat squeezes gently.

Gavril's tongue writhing inside makes you twitch and gasp. He hits all the buttons. His tongue is well educated and so painfully familiar. You pant and sigh, stretching out and placing your legs over his shoulders. You shudder, feeling the heat in your belly pool and flow. It goes through your limbs, coursing like a flood until your back is arching off the bed. You clinch tight around Gavril's tongue, and he moans.

Gavril pulls back, and he chuckles darkly. "My delicious beauty," he moans and climbs on top of you. He kisses your breasts, and you feel his cock rubbing against your folds. You whimper, reaching down and guiding him into place.

"Are you eager for me?" He moans. "It's been so long."

You smile as you feel slip him into place. You gasp softly as the old memory of making love to him comes to you in flashes. "It has."

Gavril spears you, pushing deep inside you. He moans darkly, grunting softly as he fills you. He huffs and licks your lips. You take his tongue in your mouth, sucking it as you hug your legs around his thin waist.

You roll your hips, meeting his thrusts, wanting him deeper and deeper inside you. You shudder and twitch, still sensitive from his tongue. Gavril moans and moves slowly, relishing in the feeling of being with you again.

He kisses you and touches your face. "My love," he whispers.

"I know," you pant. "I've been waiting too." You kiss him hungrily. Your mouth opens wide as you start to feel him coax another orgasm from you. You moan into his mouth, and he pushes you down. He kisses you, his tongue pushing down your throat. He throbs and twitches inside you, and you feel his release. His body tightens around you, and you squeeze around him.

After a moment, candles flicker on, and you gaze at the ceiling of the cave where you see bones hanging like a chandelier. You moan, curling into Gavril's arms.

"Happy?" Gavril whispers.

"Almost," you murmur. You sit up, letting the blanket fall away from you. You turn, seeing glowing eyes watching you from the shadows. "Niclas."

Niclas is low to the ground, his eyes wide and his lips pulled back over his sharp teeth. You can hear howls and snarling coming from below. The other werewolves, or Wilds as Gavril called them, were outside waiting.

You stand up, walking towards Niclas. "It's ok," you whisper.

Niclas snarls at you, and he lunges, jumping passed you and gnashed his teeth at Gavril. Niclas grabs you, pushing you behind him. His huge monstrous body towers over you and even tall Gavril.

"Stay away from her," Niclas growls as he licks at his teeth.

You hear the chorus of howls and bellows from the other Wilds. You try to ram ahead of Niclas, but he pushes you back, keeping you locked behind him.

"You keep taking her from me," Niclas snarls.

Gavril raises his hands slowly. "I have never taken her from you. You're the one who placed her in my cave before. And even before then, I never attempted to keep you both apart."

"Niclas, listen to him!" You snap.

"You're bleeding," Niclas hisses.

"It's my fucking period you moron!" You snap at him, hitting his back as hard as you can to make him turn to you. "Niclas! You're acting like an ass!"

Niclas turns and glares at you then turns his attention back to Gavril, snapping his jaws in his face. "For years I've watched you take her from me! In my dreams I see her fall back into the cave at your mercies!"

Gavril's expression is sad. "I didn't want her to see you, that is true," he murmurs. "But it was because you were dying."

Niclas' breath slows, and he shakes his head. "What?"

"I loved you too," Gavril whispers. "You were my friend, my partner. We loved her together and shared the same bed. You did for her what I couldn't. Believe me when-"

Niclas knocks him down and stands over him, placing his foot on his neck.

"Niclas stop!" You cry.

"Liar! Filthy liar! You sit up here in your filth! You left me to die!" Niclas snarls. "They told me."

"Who?" Gavril wheezes.

"The Wilds, my kin," he slams his paw to his chest. "They told me their ancestor died in your arms."

"Because she mourned you," Gavril coughs. "She loved you so dearly that when they killed you-" he chokes as Niclas' foot presses down.

"Niclas stop!" You scream again. "The villagers did it!" You shout at him, kneeling on the floor before Gavril, trying to wrench his foot back. "You went out hunting for the baby!"

Niclas stops, his foot lifts enough for you to push Gavril back and throw your body over him to protect him. "Baby?"

You look up at him. "I remember," you tell him, nearly choking on your tears. "I was pregnant, and you went to hunt for food. The villagers caught you, and they killed you."

Gavril wipes the tears from your cheeks. "She mourned you," he whispers. "So much so that childbirth proved too much for her. She gave birth to a daughter, and as much as it pained me, I gave her to the Wilds to raise properly." Tears of blood are cascading down his cheeks. "I watched from afar as she grew to lead the pack," he whispers. "I waited here. I wanted to die, but it would never take me," his voice cracks. "And then I felt it. I knew your presence had returned to this earth, but I was too weak to find you."

Niclas steps back, hitting the wall and several candles fall from their perches. "You did..." he clutches his head. "You're lying!"

"No!" You hold your arm out. "Niclas, it's the truth! Gavril brought you to me. He wanted you here. He loved you too!"

Niclas looks up, eyes pained and his expression humbled. You stand up, walking naked towards him as you take him in your arms. He holds you fast, clinging to you as he falls to his knees.

"In my dreams-" he breathes. "I thought the pain was from you being taken from me. I never thought-"

Gavril goes to him, sitting by his side and placing his hand on his back. "I didn't not want her to see you suffer so."

Niclas turns and looks at him, glaring but then he whimpers.

You pull Niclas to the nest, letting him rest on top of you. Gavril sits beside you, stroking Niclas's fur until he shifts back into his human body. He sits up slowly, staring between you and Gavril.

"I can't remember," he whispers. "But being here feels right. I feel at home."

You smile at him, pulling him into your arms again. You kiss him lovingly, and when he pulls back, he rises up, capturing Gavril's face between his palms and kissing him. You smile as you watch them, seeing tears running down Niclas's cheeks.

Gavril smiles as Niclas pulls back and nods. "It finally feels like home again, with you both here."

The howls and snarls of the Wilds are growing closer. Niclas takes your hand, leading you to the edge of the cave. He takes you down, where the Wilds are all waiting. They all still and grow quiet, they tense and shift around you uneasily.

They suddenly all rush forward, tackling you and licking you, happily yipping and fidgeting as they try to imprint their love upon you. These are your grandchildren, great-grandchildren. You happily accept them, hugging them and watching them bound back off into the night.

"They've been waiting a long time," Niclas murmurs. He turns and looks at you. "They recognize me as well. I thought I was walking into my death, turns out, I was finding my family."

You smile at him and kiss him softly. "How does it feel?"

Niclas smiles. "I'm at peace." He picks you back up, climbing into the cave where Gavril is waiting.

"I'm sorry," Niclas remains at the entrance, not stepping in. "All this time I've been so angry and jealous," he dips his head down in shame. "I hated for so long I-" he squeezes his eyes shut tight and lays his forehead on the ground. "I used my love for you," he whispers to you, "to try and keep you away but-" A sob chokes his voice. "I was wrong."

Gavril kneels down before him. His long fingers run along the nape of his neck, and Niclas lifts his head.

"I forgive you," Gavril whispers as he helps Niclas to his feet. "You took care of her, even if you were misguided." He steps aside, so Niclas is standing in front of you.

You go to him, putting your arms around him. "It's getting close to dawn." You step back, taking both their hands and leading them back to the nest.

The three of you lay together in a pile, huddling in desperation and relief. All these years and you're finally together again.

You wake up, feeling lighter than air and twice as relaxed. You stretch in the bed and recline again, staring up at the bone chandelier. You're alone, but you can hear Niclas and Gavril just outside the curtain. You sit up, parting the dark curtain and you see Niclas' naked back. Gavril's hands are wrapping around his hips, and his mouth is clasped around his shoulder. Niclas moans as Gavril drinks from him.

Gavril's eyes open and he looks directly at you. He releases his jaw and licks the puncture wounds sealing them. He then kisses Niclas, moaning softly and turning his attention towards you.

"You're awake," Niclas pants.

You bite your lip, holding back an aroused grin. "I wish you hadn't caught me," you say as you walk towards them. "I would have loved to watch you both a little longer."

Niclas laughs, pulling you in so you're sandwiched between them. "Don't worry, we wouldn't have done anything without you."

You chuckle as they both kiss you, you face, neck, shoulders, and back were all peppered with their excited lips.

"What were you doing then?" You can't help but laugh.

"A simple feeding," Gavril licks your neck. "Giving me stamina for the day."

You twitch with excitement and give them each a loving kiss. "Ok then," you say as you step aside. "What will happen now," you ask. "Niclas and I can't stay here forever," you murmur, feeling pain rise up in your gut.

Niclas glances aside and sigh. "True," he murmurs. "This isn't the past. We can't stay here. We have families back home too."

"Then perhaps it is time I leave," Gavril suggests.

Niclas furrows his brow. "How?"

Gavril smirks and chuckles. "It will be a trick, won't it? I can't travel while the sun is out. But maybe we can find a way."

Several weeks later, you're back at home. You've finished packing the last box, and Niclas walks in.

"Done yet?" he grumps.

You turn and frown at him. "What's the hurry?"

You both break into huge grins, and he takes the last remaining box from you. You then head to your new place. You had managed to find a new place to live, one that suits your special needs. You're moving to a new state, so the drive is a bit long.

You fall asleep in the moving van, arriving to the house that evening. You yawn as you step out of the moving van, taking your overnight bag from the back you go with Niclas to the front door as he unlocks it.

Inside the house is half done, there's furniture at the ready, and most of the walls have been painted.

"He's been busy," Niclas says.

Gavril walks out from the back and sighs with relief. "It's about time." He kisses Niclas then kisses you. "Where is everything?" He asks.

"In the truck," Niclas yawns. "We're exhausted, we'll get it tomorrow."

Gavril takes your bag and kisses you again. "I missed you," he says.

"Missed you too," you giggle.

It had been hard getting Gavril to the US. Considering he was centuries old, he had no documentation. Niclas managed to get what he needed, but you were too afraid to ask how he did. You then planned flights that only happened at night and got him to the coast where, for the remainder of the trip, Niclas and Gavril traveled by ship. You went on home, getting things ready.

You found a new place to live that would fit all three of you. You found an amazing deal on a place in a place called Hearthway Hollow. Once the house was purchased, Niclas got Gavril moved in and then came back to get you and pack himself up.

Gavril had gotten all the big stuff ordered and ready for you while he waited. Luckily, your neighbor, a Mrs. Locklear, was more than accommodating and even helped Gavril during the days when he couldn't be out and about.

"I get weird loves," she said. "If you saw my wife you'd understand." She winked and never again brought it up.

Gavril shows you to the bedroom where all the windows have been blocked out as are covered by blackout curtains for extra measure. Candles are everywhere, just like the cave. You flop down on the bed and sigh. You then pull off your shirt and pat your neck.

"Hungry?" You ask.

"Starving," Gavril takes off his shirt and lays over top of you. He kisses you, his lips trailing down your chin and onto your neck. He moans as he sinks his teeth in. You feel his sharp teeth puncture you. You grunt with pain then sigh as pleasure takes over.

Niclas walks into the room, sitting down on the and smirking as he watches. "Enjoying yourself?" He strokes your hair from your face.

"Who are you talking to?" You moan.

Gavril pulls back, licking his chops and sighing. "I needed that," he growls, his body shivering. He licks your neck, sealing the puncture wounds.

You sit up and sigh, stretching out and grabbing Gavril. You kiss him and pull him down, wrapping your arms around him to cuddle. Niclas lays to your back, kissing right where Gavril just fed from.

"I think you made the right choice," Gavril murmurs. "Hearthway Hollow is amazing town."

"Is it?" You chuckle. "I'm glad."

"The people are kind," Gavril continues. "And at night, when I go out, I sense no danger. Mrs. Locklear is probably the scariest person I've met."

"Sounds boring," Niclas grumps.

You smile as you start to slip to sleep. "Sounds like home."


	30. Jodran the Werecoyote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Monster x Female Reader

Your family always took camping trips to the Hearthway Forest when you were little. You loved it. You loved visiting the town at the edge of the woods, it always felt like home even though you only spent a few days there a year. It felt comfortable and welcoming, which as you grew older was something you longed for.

Coming out to your parents wasn't easy, and the fact that they haven't talked to you in a while is heartbreaking. Wanting that need of home and belonging, you pack up your bags and rent a cabin in Hearthway Hollow.

Your dog, Alfie, doesn't seem too thrilled to be traveling for so long. Alfie howls and whines from the backseat between nap sessions. Once you're at the cabin, he trots inside like he owns the place and hops up on the bed.

Once Alfie is asleep, you go out into town to grocery shop. Walking into town, you notice it's different from when you were little, and yet, everything feels the same. You start to feel a bit relaxed as you walk down the street.

The grocery store is exactly where it always was, so that was a relief. You make a quick stop to get coffee and something to eat, knowing that if you shop on an empty stomach, you'll spend on your money on junk.

As you sit down to eat your food, you see a pet shop across the street. It's called "Creature Comforts" which you find pretty cute. After eating, you pay it a visit.

Inside you first, come across a shelf of toys for dogs and cats. Next, to it you see a tank full of bunnies. As you wander into the store, you see the back is mainly fish tanks. There's a woman on a ladder. She's tall and thin, and her dark red hair is slicked back. She's wearing a red flannel tucked into her black jeans. She's feeding the fish on the top row and singing a showtune to them.

As she goes to step down the ladder, she glances back, sees you, and she gasps. She slips and falls, sliding down the ladder and plopping down at the bottom.

"Oh!" You rush towards her. "Are you alright?"

She grunts, holding her head. She looks up at you, her eyes are dark, almost black. "I'm fine. I'm fine." She takes your hand through and stands up, and continues to stand. She towers above you, probably well over six feet tall.

Your heart skips a beat as you stare up at her. She's the opposite of you. Where's she's tall and thin like a rail, your short and round like a ball. You fidget in place, feeling a little awkward standing next to someone like her.

She adjusts her top, the first few buttons undone, showing off her sharp clavicle and chest. She smooths her hand through her hair. "Can I help you?" Her voice is husky and deep, it makes your heart skip again.

"Yes, uhm-" you clear your throat. "I just came up here, I've rented a cabin for a while, and I've got my dog."

Her eyes brighten. "Oh? What kind?"

"Rescue," you gasp then laugh. "Sorry uhm, part pitt, and part lab."

She grins, and you melt a little. "That's interesting! What's their name?"

"Alfie," you reply.

She nods. "Well, I'm Jordan," she says. "Welcome to the Hollow," she strides up towards the counter. "What do you need?"

"Some food for sure," you reply. "And some special treat. He whined and complained the entire trip up here, so I think he deserves something."

"Pig ear?" Jordan asks, and you hesitate for a moment. "Maybe a horn?"

"Oh!" You gasp, realizing she's talking about treats. "Alfie likes anything big."

Jordan smirks as she walks around the counter, showing you a rack of barrels hanging from the ceiling. "So do I."

Your cheeks burn, and you watch Jordan stretch as she takes a massive bone from the top shelf. "These are cured right here in town, just over at the butcher shop," she tells you. "Adam, the butcher, makes these specials for the shop."

"This is perfect," you gasp. "It should last Alfie the entire trip," you say. The bone is heavy in your hands.

"What sort of food do you feed him?" Jordan asks.

"He's not really picky," you reply. "What would you recommend?"

Jordan leads you towards the side where the wall is nothing but big bags of feed. She takes down a fifty-pound bag with ease. "This is great for big dogs," she replies. "Especially ones that I assume are quite spoiled."

You chuckle. "Yes, he is that."

Jordan leads you back up front, ringing up your purchases. "Do you need help taking this to your car?" She asks.

You look up at her, and your heart flutters slightly. "Yeah, actually."

Jordan smirks hefting up the bag and taking it to your car for you. She lays it in the trunk, and she notices the lesbian pride flag sticker on your bumper. "Where'd you get that?" She points to it.

"I uhm-" you fidget again, feeling nervous.

"I need like fifty," Jordan replies with a grin. "I've got a few friends who would want one too."

"Oh," you gasp, feeling excited. "I got it online," you tell her and ramble off the site. "They have shirts and stuff too."

Jordan laughs. "I think I give off the fact I'm gay without a shirt. Don't you think?" She winks at you, and you could die happy.

"I hope you have a good trip while your here," Jordan says, lingering around your car. "Next time you give Alfie a walk, I'd like to meet him."

You smile and nod. "I'm sure he'd like to meet you too."

Jordan grins and walks back into the shop. You swoon, feeling like you've just stepped into a romantic comedy. You've never felt like this. You glance back into the window of the shop before you drive away, wanting to steal one last glance at Jordan before you drove off.

Alfie goes nuts for the bone. He bounces and dances around it, barking at it, then trotting a circle around it before laying down to waller on it.

"You better enjoy that, it cost an arm and a leg," you laugh at your own dumb joke. You sit down and turn on the TV, so pleased the cabin has a TV, let alone wifi. The guy you rented it from was this huge, scary guy, but he seemed nice.

You fall asleep on the couch watching an old movie. You get woken up late that night to Alfie barking at the door like crazy.

"Alfie, calm down," you groan, standing up.

Alfie is snarling and barking, sounding extremely worried.

You go to the window, looking out. "Alfie, what's going on there's nothing-" you stop, actually seeing something in the shadows. It comes up onto the porch, dragging something with it.

The creature has rusty brown fur covering its body. It's tall and extremely thin with long, willowy arms. It pulls what looks like a dead elk onto the porch, and it rises up, standing on its hind legs. It turns, ears twitching. It looks back, your eyes locking through the window. Their golden eyes grow wide, and it sniffs. It's long tail twitches, and it falls onto all fours. It runs off, dashing back into the shadows.

Alfie whimpers and whines, nudging himself between your legs as you stand there, mouth agape and body frozen.

You reach down, petting Alfie to comfort him as well as yourself. You then go to the bedroom where you get into bed, unable to sleep at all. You keep seeing the creature, whatever it was, any time you close your eyes.

Come morning, you check back outside, seeing the dead elk is still laid on your porch. You call the cabin owner, not knowing who else you could possibly reach out to.

"Billy speaking," he growls.

"I'm really sorry to call so early," you gasp. "But something happened last night and uhm-" you swallow hard. "There's something dead on the porch, and I don't know what to do."

Billy sighs. "Stay calm kid," he growls. "It's nothing bad, I promise. Try and calm yourself down if you can."

"What do you mean?" You scoff.

"I'll be over in a second," he says. "Make yourself some coffee and relax." He hangs up, and you set your phone aside. You have no idea how he can seem so chill about this.

Later, Billy's truck pulls up as well as the van for the butcher shop. Alfie whines, but he wags his tail.

You open the door for Billy and Adam who comes inside while two other men haul the elk into the van.

"What's going on?' You ask.

"Seems you're being courted," Adam replies. "It's not a bad thing. The elk was a gift," he smiles at you. "Sit down, we've got a lot to go over."

You furrow your brow but follow along with him. The three of you talk for a long time. To your shock, Hearthway Hollow is way more than it seems. The picturesque little town you loved so much as a child, is home to a large number of werewolves. All of whom abide by specific rules in order to keep the peace. Adam explains that one of these traditions is that, when a were finds someone they want to mate with, they perform a courtship ritual.

"So, you're saying I'm going to keep getting dead animals every night?" You ask.

Adam smiles sympathetically at you. "I know it's strange," he replies. "Especially for someone who is just intending to visit."

"You need me to go have a word with whoever it is?" Billy growls.

You look over, seeing Alfie getting chummy with Adam. "I just don't want them to get their hopes up," you murmur. "I'm not going to be here forever."

After that, Adam and Billy leave. Adam gives you the option of receiving the meat from the elk or donating it to the food shelter. You donate it.

You stay inside for a long time, not really wanting to go back out. That evening as you're about to fall asleep on the couch again, Alfie grunts and whines. He stomps his front paws and fidgets in front of you.

You then hear what sounds like a coyote. You go to the window, seeing the creature from the night before sitting in front of your porch. You keep Alfie inside and walk out. The air is chilled, and you fold your arms in front of you.

"I'm not sure what to say," you murmur as the werecoyote watches you. "I'm only here for vacation." You swallow back a lump in your throat, averting your eyes from their gaze. "You best choose someone else."

The werecoyote rises up, stepping onto the stairs and holding out their hand. Inside it, you see they're holding a bath bomb done in the colors of the Lesbian pride flag. You take it and look into their golden eyes.

Their tail twitches and they dart back into the shadows.

They said nothing, but you get the feeling they aren't going to give up, even if you are leaving. You smile slightly and head back inside.

Your werecoyote continues to leaves gifts each morning. Sometimes it's treats for Alfie and sometimes treats for you. One day, as you take Alfie for a walk, you remember Jordan, so you take Alfie to the pet shop.

"Hi, welcome to Creature Comforts how may I-" Jordan stops, and her cheeks go bright red. "Ah, it's you," she strides over, squatting down to pet Alfie who stares at her with quiet intensity. "He's cute," she murmurs.

"I'm sorry I haven't dropped by sooner," you say.

"It's ok," she takes a treat from behind the counter and offers it to Alfie who continues to just stare at her. Jordan clears her throat and stands up. "Is that all?"

You feel a bit hurt. "I guess," you mutter. "He's been enjoying the food you picked out," you say, hoping to drag out the conversation.

"That's good," Jordan fidgets. She looks at you, and her cheeks are still burning bright red. "How have you been enjoying it?" She asks then coughs. "Here! I mean your stay, not the uhm...food."

You chuckle, realizing she's nervous. "It's been enlightening," you answer. "I've learned some things about this place I never would have assumed."

"Ah," Jordan whispers. "Well, it is a rather interesting place." She licks her lips and sighs. "I came here when I was a teenager," she starts. "I was abandoned by my family."

Your eyes widen as you look up at her. "What?" You gasp.

Jordan shrugs. "It happens," she sighs. "I found myself here, kind of dumpster dived for a while, lived in the park," she picks up a pen from the counter and fidgets with it. "I was arrested one evening, and with no one to call, I just went to sleep in the cell. It was better than nothing. Next morning I woke up, having been bailed out."

Jordan's smile is soft and nostalgic. "I came to this town on a whim, just passing through, and yet I never left. I couldn't leave. It wasn't until Mrs. Locklear came and bailed me out that I realized why. Mrs. Locklear took me in, gave me a home, a new family," she grins from ear to ear.

"I should have been an outcast in this town, but I wasn't. They accepted me for more than just what I was. Sure, there are assholes here like anywhere. But even with all its faults and eccentricity, this place is home."

"I-" your voice cracks as you feel tears in your eyes. "I came out to my parents," you admit to Jordan. "I thought it was safe to tell them but...they just stopped talking to me," you reply. "I came here, because as a kid when we camped here, I just loved it so much. I just wanted-" you hiccup and your voice catches. You sniffle, and Jordan puts her arms around you. She holds you tight, and you cry into her shoulder.

"It's ok," she whispers to you.

You hold tight onto her, feeling a sense of acceptance and love from Jordan. As you pull back, rubbing your eyes, you look up to her. "Thank you," you murmur.

"Consider staying here," Jordan suddenly says. "I know that may sound selfish from me but-" she sighs and chuckles. "This place is better than a family that ignores you."

"Maybe," you whimper.

Jordan touches your cheek, wiping away a tear. Her palm is warm and a little clammy, but you enjoy her touch. "You'd have a friend here already if you did."

You smile. "I know," you whisper.

That evening, you sit on the porch drinking coffee. As you read, you look up from your book and see the werecoyote is watching you. They're poised on the railing, their head laid on their crossed arms.

"How long have you been there?" You ask.

They shrug and leap up onto the railing, sitting on it and looking down at you. You smile at them, walking towards them and tilting your chin up.

They press their cold nose to your cheek, sniffing you and rubbing their face against yours. They step off the railing, putting their big hands on your waist and sighing softly as they bury their face in your hair.

You touch their chest, letting them rub all over you. They pull away and lick your cheek. They nod and dart off the porch.

You gasp, going down the stairs to try and chase them, but their too fast. "Come for breakfast!" You shout into the darkness. "You didn't have to...go." You sigh, shoulders slouching. You go back inside and follow Alfie to bed.

The next morning, as coffee is brewing and bacon is frying, there is a knock at the door. Alfie's head pops up, and his tail starts to wag furiously. Answering the door, you have to look up to see who is there.

Jordan fidgets nervously. Her hair is a little messy, unlike her usual slicked back do. She's wearing a white t-shirt that's tucked into her jeans with suspenders.

"You said to come for breakfast," her voice cracks with nerves, and she rubs the back of her neck.

Your heart has left your body, and you take her hand, pulling her inside. "I did," you whisper. You stand on tiptoe, tilting your chin up and meeting Jordan's slightly cracked lips. She kisses you, sighing softly as her hands squeeze around your waist.

You hold on to her suspenders, parting your lips slightly to taste her. She tastes like toothpaste. As Jordan stands up, she clears her throat and sighs.

"Well," she murmurs. "I'll take that as a good sign."

You beam up at her. "Very good," you offer her a seat and pour her a mug of coffee. You notice she starts to become less nervous. She steals kisses as you walk about and make breakfast. Her hands linger on your body, touches places you had once felt self-conscious about.

Jordan touches your ass and thighs, biting back a too big grin as she does. She sniffs your neck and in your hair, her lashes fluttering as she does. As you serve her breakfast, she pulls you into her lap, kissing your neck and tugging down your cami to kiss the tops of your breasts.

"Hey now," you giggle nervously. "You should eat first."

She licks your lips. "I could eat something." She squeezes her hand around your thighs.

Your face burns and you hop off her lap. "That's quite enough, don't you think?" You try to remain calm and collected, but really, you could give into Jordan at any moment.

Jordan chuckles, digging into the meal you've made. "Sorry," she says. "I just...well," she takes a bite. "You're so cute, it's hard for me to stay gentlemanly."

"No excuse," you smirk. "No matter how cute I am, you should be able to restrain yourself."

Jordan licks her lips. "Ok, I promise I'll behave." She goes to take a bite, but it falls, smearing down her shirt.

"Oh no, let me-" you go to stand up and help her.

Jordan smirks, taking off her shirt through the suspenders and tossing it aside. You stare as your blood rises and your whole body feels like it is on fire. Seeing Jordan sitting there, her small breasts covered by only the straps of the suspenders, you can't hold yourself back.

You sit in her lap, kissing her and touching her small chest. She moans into your mouth as you tease her nipples and pet down her stomach.

"Now you," she growls, ripping up your cami. You breasts spill out of the crappy built-in bra, and she hisses. Biting her lip as she gazes at you.

You've always felt your nipples were too big and dark, so you're sensitive about them. You go to cover them, but Jordan sets upon them too fast. She sucks one, groping and grabbing the other breast.

You squeak, covering your face as Jordan licks and nibbles. She chuckles darkly, her husky voice comes to your ear.

"Bedroom?" She moans.

You point with a shaky hand to the door, and she picks you up, carrying you to the bed and sitting you down on it. She strips away the rest of your clothes, chucking them aside. You lay back with your legs over the edge as Jordan stand above you.

Jordan's hand drags down your chest and belly. She bites her lip as she runs her fingers through the curly hair on your mound. She spreads your thighs. She steps between them as she fingers opens you. Your breath shudders as her fingers find your dripping slit and aching clit. She touches them, slowly swirling her fingertips in your wetness before tapping to your clit.

"Anh-" you grip onto the sheets and look up at her, watching as a suspender strap falls off her shoulder.

Jordan smirks at you as her fingers slick inside. Her mouth opens, and she lets out a loud moan. She pulls her fingers back, licking them clean as you watch. She pushes away the remaining suspender and takes off her pants.

You sit up, trembling slightly, kissing Jordan as she crawls into the bed with you. "What now?" You whisper.

"Mm," she lays down and pulls you to her chest. "Just let me do what I do best," she purrs into your ear. She puts her arm around you and makes you press your ass into her. Jordan then slips her fingers back inside you, her thumb rubbing against your clit.

You mewl and moan, turning your head into the pillow as your voice starts to get louder. Jordan's fingers move inside you, grinding against the sensitive spot inside as her thumb rubs your clit. Jordan chuckles into your ear.

"Can you feel me, baby?" She moans. "You like it?"

You whimper, pressing slower to her chest.

"You keep squeezing around my fingers," Jordan moans. She licks you neck and bites it, making you cry out. "You feel so good. I'm already in love with your sweet pussy."

"No-" you mewl. "Jordan-" your breath hitches and your mouth hangs open. You feel it coming, building and building. It feels heavy and then, it crashes. You wiggle and writhe, but Jordan won't stop. She gasps and moans into your ear, dragging out the deepest, longest orgasm of your life. You shake and tremble, having to literally kick her away to find relief.

You lay on the bed, feeling no more than a puddle. Your leg twitches, and you can't quite catch your breath. You look up, seeing Jordan smirking over you as she sucks her fingers. She's grinding on your legs, rubbing her slippery, wet cunt to you.

"Wow," you pant.

"I can do more than that," she purrs, bending over and kissing you.

You touch her face, tasting yourself on her tongue. "Mm, what about you?" You moan.

She smirks. "Can you do anything right now?"

You ease her down onto the bed, kissing her. Your lips trail down her body until your nestled between her long legs. Jordan sucks in an excited breath as you kiss her folds. She bites her lip, wriggling excitedly as you tongue laps up her wetness. You taste her, letting her fill your senses. You slip your fingers inside her as you kiss and lick her clit.

"Mm, baby," Jordan moans. "You're so gentle."

Little does she know your skill. You look up at her, locking eyes with her, and then you start. You suck her clit as if you're trying to drink from a clogged straw. You move your fingers inside her, moaning, so the vibrations trail up her.

"Fuck!" Jordan's back arches and she slams her fists down on the bed. Her hand then tangles in your hair, pushing you closer. Her moans become garbled strange sounds. Her hips then bounce, and she literally gushes onto your fingers. She shoves your away, going fetal as she trembles and shakes on the bed.

You sit up, feeling quite smug. "Was I too gentle?" You ask.

Jordan shivers and looks up at you, her eyes foggy and she's drooling. "What the fuck was that?"

"Special technique," you purr, crawling up beside her and kissing her.

"Mm," Jordan moans as she kisses you. "I was prepared. Next time, I will be."

You press close to her, and her hands roam down your soft body. "I'll take good care of you," she whispers. "While you're still here, I mean."

"Where am I going?" You murmur.

Jordan smiles and presses her forehead to yours. "Wherever you want," she nuzzles to your cheek. "I will stay beside you."


	31. Asav the Naga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Naga x Female Reader

When you were young and your home was becoming too hard to live in you would run away, going to the river deep in the woods where you father was too afraid to go. You'd sit on the ban and throw flowers into the stream, sniffling and whimpering as you tried to convince yourself it wasn't ok to cry now.

As you tossed the flowers into the water one rose up, cupped in a palm of dark skin. He smiled at you, his eyes gentle as he placed the flower in your hair. You notice sharp fangs in his smile, but you've seen a smile more terrifying than his. You saw no danger like you had seen before. He tells you it's alright to cry, stroking your hair and comforting you. He promises you to always be at the river when you needed him, no matter what.

You continue to visit the river, always greeted by your new, strange friend. His slitted eyes always peering up out of the river as you run to the bank. He always places a flower in your hair and holds your hands as you tell him why you've run away again. You don't think he is listening to you, but it is nice to have someone to talk to anyway.

He teaches you how to swim during the summer, and he even builds you a shelter for when it rains. He takes care of you more than even the people in your home. You know he is strange, his long body slithering through the water would scare some but not you. You know what's really frightening.

He tells you one day that it is too cold, he says he wants to see you still but know you cannot follow him. You cry, harder than you ever have before. He holds you tight and pets your back lovingly, kissing away your tears before you two finally say your goodbyes.

Even though winter comes you go back to the river, hoping to find him waiting for you like always. But like all good things in life, he's gone. You begin to stop visiting the river, slowly forgetting, forcing yourself to believe you had dreamed the whole thing up.

As time goes on and you grow up, you find new places to hide, new ways to escape. You run away but are always dragged back. You have forced yourself to forget the woods are a safe haven away from your father and your family. You would rather forget than face disappointment again.

One day you have no choice but to run, leaving barefoot and screaming in the rain. You hear him shouting after you and you sprint harder, forgetting the pain in your feet as you dash into the forest. You're tired and hungry, but you somehow find the strength to run as hard as you can.

You fall into the river and scramble to get to your feet. You're wrenched back by your arm, dragged to the bank as both of you scream and yell. Suddenly the water behind you erupts, something lunges from the river and grabs him, pulling him screaming and crying into a thick, tight coil that wraps around him, squeezing so tight he can no longer scream.

You're sobbing and trying to claw your way back to shore. You then feel it, a gentle hand petting your hair. You look back, meeting those eyes you had convinced yourself were merely imaginary.

"You're safe now, I always promised you that," he wiped the rain and tears from your cheek and touches the bruise there. "He's gone now, he won't hurt you anymore."

"I thought you were a dream," you whimper as he puts his arms around you, lifting you from the cold and the mud. "I've been waiting for you."

You fall asleep in his arms, feeling safe for the first time in you can't remember when. He cradles you against his chest, keeping you out of the water as the rain stops.

When you wake up you feel warm and comfortable. You snuggle into the bed and keep your eyes closed, afraid to open them and ruin the dream. You feel a soft kiss on your cheek and then sharp fingers running through your hair.

"You must be hungry," his gentle voice coos to you.

You wake up, rolling onto your back and looking up at him. He smiles and you return it, breathing in relief as he doesn't disappear as you wake. You realize you are snuggled in his coil and wrapped up in a thick blanket.

He has made a home in the deepest part of a cave, but it is warm and cozy and he allows you to linger lazily as he brings you water and food. You gulp the water down eagerly and you hesitate for a moment as he offers you food. He feeds you first, placing a bite of ripe watermelon to your lips.

You eat ravenously after the first bite, realizing it feels like ages since your last full meal. He happily indulges you, feeding you as much as you want until you lay back, stated and stuffed against his long tail that hugs you.

"Make yourself at home," he tells you. "Find your space and heal," he pets your cheek and kisses your temple. You lean in for more, starved for more than just food. He kisses your hair and cheeks, his skin so silky smooth against your own.

"I'll be back," he tells you, easing into the water. "But I'll be back if you should need me."

You wave as he leaves and you cautiously make your way around his home. It's not what you expected, it's pleasantly warm and decorated. Carved wood on the walls as well as several mirrors. You notice a small dollhouse, it's handmade and lovely, and you notice it has your name over the door.

You realize all those years ago he had been listening to every word you had said. Not only had he listened he had taken them to heart and brought them to life for you. As you move more around the cave, finding a room that had a bed in it made only of pillows and surrounded by sheer curtains. A recreation of your dream room as a child.

You begin to sob happily, feeling undeserving of such love and attention. He saved your life and was graciously giving you the one you dreamed of. You crawl into your new bed and nuzzle the pillows and relax. You feel your body actually relax and melt and you feel yourself float away.

When he returns you thank him profusely, crying again when you try to get across how grateful you are. He kisses your cheek and listens intently to every word. He then prepares your food again, eating with you this time. You nestle back against his long body, eating with your fingers.

He leaves you be, only coming to you when you call for him. You're able to lay in your room and be alone when you need but you begin to reach for him more and more. You lean into his hugs and nuzzle to his kisses.

One night you wake up screaming and he holds your hands as he coaxes you from the panic. He cups your cheeks and meets your eyes.

"Breathe, breathe," he whispers. "I won't let anyone hurt you again."

You nod, catching your breath and touching his neck and petting up his hood, gently nuzzling his cheek before you kiss him. He lets you move first, touching you as you press closer and bring him down into the bed with you. You wrap your arms around him and beg for more kisses, deeper kisses.

He obliges, pressing long kisses to your lips, licking his dark tongue over your lips and down your neck, tasting the salt on your skin.

You pull up your nightgown and expose yourself to him. Your cheeks burn as he looks over you, the slit of his eyes widening to almost all black. He touches you slowly, the smooth, cool skin of his palms feels so good on your body. You whimper softly and he pulls back.

"No," you grasp his hand and pull it back. "That's a good sound," you make him touch you again and you smile for him.

He smiles back and kisses you, gladly petting your body more. He strokes your thighs and sighs longingly.

"What?" You ask petting his face.

"It's so warm here," he hisses. "It feels so good."

You bite your lip and open your thighs for him. "If it's you, it's ok," you guide his hand, letting his cool skin touch your heated flesh.

His mouth opens and a soft moan escapes, you grin as his touches linger and press pleasingly against you. You gasp and shudder, his fingers pressing inside you.

"So hot...and wet," he's almost salivating at the sensation.

"Because you...you keep touching it," you manage to whimper out.

He looks at you in surprise but continues to move his fingers, making you writhe against the bed.

"You look beautiful when you do that," he whispers to you.

You kiss him, holding his tightly as your body convulses, his gentle touch pulling something so deep and strong from inside you. You cry into his mouth, gasping pleasured thanks as his fingers slowly leave you.

He licks his fingers clean as you watch, his tongue flicking out and not leaving a drop.

"I enjoyed that, do it again," he growls.

Your eyes widen and you blush deeply. "Wait," you giggle shyly. "Did you really enjoy that?"

He smiles, kissing your neck and gently nipping at your breast. "You looked so happy," he replied. "You feel so good."

You sigh and nod, "please...I want you."

He takes your hand, placing it at a strange flap just below his stomach. It opens and you feel something press against your palm. You rub your hand over it, bringing it out more. It's long and slick, thicker around the base than the head that was flat and spread out. You blush, sitting up and kissing it to hear him moan.

He pets your cheek, watching you as you take it into your mouth and suckle, pulling back as he pants. You giggle, looking up at him.

"I want you too," he murmurs as he picks you up and sets you in his lap.

You smile up at him, kissing him as you slowly ease yourself down upon him. He reacts strongly, gasping out loudly and crying your name.

"It's so hot," he whimpers, his hands petting down your back.

You look down between you, watching as he fits snuggly inside you. "You feel good too," you say and rock your hips.

He grasps your hips, grinding you down onto him. You moan, guiding his thumb to rub the sensitive bud at the top of your folds which urges you to move more. He makes more noise than you, panting and crying your name more. He whispers praises to you between impassioned moans.

His works make you move faster, harder, bouncing against him as you hold his hands for balance. His eyes never leave you, he's always looking at you and admiring you. You meet his gaze as another orgasm builds, your body trembling so he has to hold you close, moving his hips up and into you, pressing deep and hard as you cry against his neck and grip onto his chest.

You feel something move inside you, cool and thick. It oozes out along his shaft and you look up at him, seeing the sated and pleased look on his face. He kisses you, moving his hips slowly, more of the liquid oozing out and then he quickly pulls out, making you whimper at the sensation.

"Not now," he whispers. "But...maybe soon." He kisses you cheek as you lay limp on his chest.

"Soon what?" you murmur.

"What mates do," he lays with you, kissing your hair and temple.

You bite back a smile and kiss his chest, petting his smooth skin and scales as you relax and cool against him. "What do...mates do?"

He looks at you and nuzzles against your hair. "Next time, as you ride me, I'll stuff you full and open you up, releasing my eggs inside you."

You gasp softly and hide your face. "Later maybe," you say.

He chuckles and pets your hair, cradling you against his chest as you two continue to babble on until you ask him to fuck you again. You continue this all night, fucking and kissing and lovingly talking to one another until you're both too exhausted to move.

 

 

You stir in bed, reaching out and trying to find him amongst the pillows and throws. You pat about until you sit up, realizing he is nowhere to be found. You groan and get out of bed, hearing the sound of rain from outside the cave. You realize he's gone hunting, like every time it rains.

It's been raining more and more these days, and he's been going out for longer and longer. You're not sure why he's hunting so much or why he feels the need to stockpile the pantry. He seems gung-ho about it so you leave him be to do his work. Although, you can't help but miss him.

Ever since he brought you here you've been able to really come out of your shell. For so long you felt some buried, so hidden, but now you're free to do as you want and not be terrified to ask for what you want. He's always so happy to make you smile, to get you what you need. But now, for some reason, you find yourself a bit afraid to ask him to stay. It's as if once you ask then he may never come back. So you've just smiled as he goes on his hunts and wished him a safe trip. All the while you hold back your desire to plead for him to stay.

You go about your day, in the middle of reading a book where you hear the water lap and burble as he rises out of it. You go back to your reading, trying to not act excited that he's home. After a few moments, you feel his cold hands wrap around you and his face nuzzles to your neck.

"Oh, that's right," you tease, "you live here too."

"Too mean, my love," he kisses your cheek.

Your curl your nose and gently push him away, "you smell terrible. I told you to use the mouthwash after your hunt," you fuss at him, setting your book aside.

He covers his mouth with his hand. "I wanted to see you first," he says with puppy-dog eyes.

You sigh and kiss his forehead, "go wash up and we can do the cuddling I wanted this morning."

He nods and makes his way to the bathroom as you crawl back into bed and wait for him. He returns, slithering up your body and resting his head on your belly. You scratch the top of his head and behind his ears, your fingers trailing down the nape of his neck. He inches up and kisses you, lingering for a moment before pulling back.

"Much better," you sigh, tasting wintergreen. You pet his face as he watches you, tracing the small scales around his jaw and neck. "Asav?" you whisper his name. "Can I ask you something?" You ask quietly.

He nods, "of course."

"Why are you hunting so much?" You place your hands on his chest. "I don't mind it, I'm just curious. You've been gone so much lately and I've been getting lonely."

Asav kisses your neck and in your hair, coddling your face as his tail wraps around your waist and leg. "This time of year it happens," he murmurs. "I begin to prepare a nest as I go into heat."

"You're in heat?" You whisper.

"Yes, almost. I'm not there yet but I can feel it," he nuzzles to your cheek, "it's mating season for my kind." He places his hand over your belly and rubs gently.

You swallow, your throat tight as you touch his hand, pressing it to your stomach. "Am I your mate?" You ask. "Or do you need to find...someone like you to-" he cuts you off by pressing his hand to your mouth. The look in his eyes is pained and you hold his wrist.

"You're my only mate," he insists. "Even when we were small you are the only one I've ever wanted."

You smile gently at him and lick your lips, "then we should mate," you murmur. His tail around your thigh squeezes.

"But I'm not in heat yet," his tongue tickles against your ear.

You giggle and stretch your neck for him to kiss more. "We can always practice for it, right?"

He bites your shoulder playfully and chuckles. "Actually," he releases you and pulls back, "it is better if we wait."

"Asav?" You grunt, pouting.

He smirks and nuzzles your cheek, "don't pout like that," his hand pets down your front and slips under the elastic of your underwear. "It's not good for me right now but I promised I would always take care of you."

You whimper as his fingers stroke over your mound and slowly press to your clit. "But...what about you?"

"Shh," he whispers against your ear, nipping then dragging his sharp teeth down your skin. "Just relax. Consider this my apology for making you lonely." He gropes your chest as he rubs his fingers between your folds, coating himself in your wetness before rubbing your clit again. You moan softly, relaxing against his chest as he dips his fingers inside you and swirls them around.

"You're so lovely," he whispers.

"Mm," you bite your lip.

"Here," he pushes your panties aside and brings the tip of his tail to your entrance. He slides it along your slit, coating himself in your cream before slowly dipping inside.

You arch your back, moaning against his neck as he pushes it deep inside you, wiggling it and hitting against your sweet spot. He's breathing heavy, his need growing but he remains resolute. He bites and licks your neck, dragging his sharp teeth all over your skin.

"Asav," you manage to whimper as his tail moves inside you, his fingers rubbing your clit. You squeeze around him, feeling your body electrify as your thighs begin to tremble. You let out a grunt and a gasp, gushing slightly on his tail.

He chuckles, pulling his tail out of you as he kisses your cheek. "I love it when you do that."

You meet his kiss and press close. "That was...nice," you pant. "But I prefer the real deal."

He smiles, cuddling you back into the bed. "A few more days, I promise." He then adjusts your panties back into place.

You roll around, nuzzling against his smooth chest. "What'll happen?"

"I may be a little...needy," he chuckles, "and then when I cum this time I'll lay my eggs inside you."

You bite your lip, wondering how that will feel but you can't help but feel excited about it.

Over the next few days you Asav does indeed get needier. His hands are always on you, and when he doesn't have you pushed against the wall kissing you, he's watching you or pulling you into his arms. His kisses get more desperate every day, as do your own.

One evening you wake up, feeling something between your legs. You moan softly as his tongue slithers inside you. With your eyes still closed you reach down and grab the top of his head. He snarls then purrs, licking you and making your heat build.

"Now?" You whisper as you begin to wake.

"Now," he snarls hungrily, rising up before you. In the darkness, all you can make out is his shadow but you feel this rush of power from him. Your nipples grow hard and begin to ache as you look up at him, holding out your hands and bringing him close.

He pushes between your thighs, rubbing himself against your slit. You then gasp, feeling something new there along with the familiar. "Is that...did you?"

He chuckles against your ear. "It's a mating season specialty." The new one is long and narrow and it's coated in a slippery ooze. He looks down, watching as he pushes both inside you.

"Ah-" it hurts, the new thickness making your inner walls stretch to capacity. "Slow...please slow-" you whimper.

He bites down on your neck, his fangs puncturing your skin. You barely have a chance to cry out, the pain vanishes in an instant and then your body becomes hot and like liquid.

"Oh-" you swoon, feeling the ache below vanish, only pleasure remaining.

"I knew you could take it," he grunts, shoving inside and moving his hips, thrusting hard inside of you as if trying to hammer you into the bed. He grunts and snarls, his eyes gleaming in a way you've never seen before. Your heart is racing, your body reacting to the bite and his body, it's as if every nerve is sensitive to his touch, your body aching and trembling for all he has to give you. Your eyes roll to the back of your head and you feel him bite you again on your breast and again on your shoulder. You can barely stand it, your body shaking and spasming with each thrust.

You hear him snarl and growl, his hips still and then you feel it. He stretches your more as he pushes, the new shaft swelling and spreading your open more as he pushes it into your womb and begins to lay his eggs. You cry out, gripping so hard onto his arms your draw blood. He hisses and roars, his cum stuffing you with the eggs until your belly has swollen.

You wake up in a daze later, you vision fogged over and every sound muffled by a faint ringing. You feel him kiss your lips, pushing water into your mouth that you drink greedily.

"-I went overboard," is what you hear as the ringing stops. "I'm so sorry."

"Mm," you hold your hand up and wipe your mouth dry. "If you're apologizing don't," you whisper. "I've never felt such a sensation before."

He smiles awkwardly but dips down and kisses your belly. "You were amazing. You did so well."

You reach down, feeling your now tight belly.

"It'll go down once the eggs absorb the fluid in there, they'll take in both of us as you keep them warm and safe." He smiles serenely, his eyes so soft and loving your heart skips a beat. "You're working a miracle."

You sit up and grunt, already needing to pee like a racehorse. He helps you up, your legs still not recovered. After you're done, he gets you more water and makes you a meal of fish and greens.

"How many?" You ask.

"Hmm?" He's been gazing lovingly at you the entire time you ate. "Oh, yes," he smiles. "I laid eight I believe."

You nearly choke on your food and quickly take a drink. "Eight?"

"Don't worry, usually only two or three survive," he replies gently. "In my family, usually only one egg makes it to term." He then sighs, "but because you're human, who knows what will happen."

You lay your hand over your stomach. "I never thought I would ever want a family again," you say softly. "I thought that I would never trust someone enough to love them, let alone let them love me," you look up at him and smile. "But with you, I feel so safe so ready. I want them, no matter how many come."

He kisses you, wrapping his arms around you.

Over the next few months he grows far more protective, he sees to your every need big or small. He cooks most of your meals and sees that you eat properly. At night, any time you make a sound or he hears one he wakes up and coils around you.

"Everything is ok, Asav," you sleepily pet his tail. "I just had to itch my butt."

He sighs and relaxes back down, holding his hands over your now large belly. "It's all instinct right now. I just want to protect you."

"I know," you yawn. "But you need to sleep too. Daddy needs his rest while he can get it before the babies come."

He instantly nuzzles against your neck and whines. "Babies," he sighs.

You chuckle and hold him, falling back asleep.

One day you begin to cramp and ache, the pain in your stomach growing. He takes you and lays you down, preparing you to lay the eggs. It's hard and you nearly faint, but eventually you push out two egg, soft and shimmering blue. You lay in arms, exhausted and every muscle in your body aching as he coils around the two.

"I can't believe you did this," he whispers lovingly to you. "They're so perfect."

You frown, "they're huge. They're monsters."

"I know," he sighs excitedly.

You rest your head against his chest. "Now what?"

"We wait," he murmurs. "They'll hatch any day now."

Asav stays with the eggs the entire time, keeping himself coiled around them. It's your turn to take care of him, making sure he eats and keeps clean. You find yourself now waking at every sound in the middle of the night, wondering if it is the eggs hatching.

It happens one morning, you've woken up and are going to start breakfast when you hear a gasp. You rush back to him and he pulls you into his arms, watching as the eggs twitch and shake, rocking back and forth until one cracks open and a tiny hand pushes out. It's soft and all pink, slimy and new. It lets out a soft, peeping cry. The other egg rolls over and the tail slaps free first, inside it wriggles and makes the tiny peeping sound loudly and angrily.

You reach down, removing the shells and picking up the angry one as Asav takes the other. They're so new and soft, still pink and sensitive. You lift your shirt, letting one latch to your breast before taking the other one.

"Wow," you gasp as you watch them. They're tiny pink hands kneading to your breast, small grunts coming from them.

He kisses your cheek, "I know." He rests his cheek against the top of your head, watching them as they have their first meal.

"Will they stay that pink?" You ask.

"They'll get their color in a few days," he says. "We can name them then."

"Not now?" You ask.

"It's tradition. We give them their first names and when they mature they choose their second names." He kisses your cheek again. "Why, do you have names already."

"Kind of but...I'll wait." You look down at them and smile. "They're worth it."


	32. Colin & Mara the Werewolf Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polyamorous Female Werewolf x Male Werewolf x Female Reader

Lucky in love has never been something said about you. You have been remarkably unlucky in love all your life. If it weren't for the unwavering support of your family, you'd think you would be entirely loveless.

You've had girlfriends and boyfriends since high school. All of them have found someone else while they were dating you. Usually, this is the person they spend the rest of their lives with. You feel happy for them, but at the same time, you feel like no more than a doormat to someone else's home of happiness.

As such, you've dated rarely. You have the occasional one night stand or heavy petting session, but for the most part, you've concluded that romance is not for you. Instead, you focus on your business. With some help from your parents, you've opened up a toy store. It has always been your dream since you were young. Hearthway Hollow always seemed to have endless businesses and places for grownups, but shops and places for kids and teens was severely lacking.

Your toy store has everything, including a small book section with comics and hard to find things. The first couple of years were extremely hard, but now, as you celebrate your fifth year, you're finally turning a corner. The store is popular, and you feel extremely pleased with your success.

One day an adorable couple comes in. They're around your age. The guy is tall and beefy, thick arms and a slightly protruding belly. He's hairy and has the brightest blue eyes you've ever seen. The girl is absolutely tiny, she's a beanpole with flaming red hair, and every inch of her is covered in freckles. They giggle and flirt all throughout the store. You have so much fun watching them. They play with the toys, and the guy awes over the stuffed animals. The girl then takes out a toy sword and is beating him on the ass as he tries to read books.

"Sorry!" She chirps, her voice is sweet and cute. She sets the sword aside. "We're just having fun! We got carried away."

You smile and wave at them. "Don't worry about it. This is a toy store after all."

"I think you should call the cops on her," the guy says.

She sticks his tongue out at him. "We love your store," she says. "We just moved back to Hearthway Hollow, and we were so excited we stopped moving to come to visit."

"Oh," you gasp. "How long have you been away?"

"About eight years," the guy says. "We both went to college out of state, and we got kind of settled out there."

"My grandma left me her old house, so we decided to come back home." The girl walks up to the counter. She has the prettiest brown eyes, and thick, pretty eyebrows. "I'm Mara," she says.

"Colin," he holds his hand out, and you shake it.

"Nice to meet you," you try to think if you knew them. But if so, they would have been a grade or two below you in school. "And welcome back."

"We're really excited about your store!" Mara says. "We were worried we wouldn't have any fun places when we came back."

"Really?" You chuckle. "I'm just a little toy store."

"We're collectors," Colin says. "Figures, comics, anything like that our house is full of it."

Mara bobs her head. "Once we get unpacked, you'll have to come see it. We want to start hosting game nights too."

You gasp. "I've been trying to get that off the ground myself."

"Maybe we could work together then," Colin grins. "Get something going, start a new tradition down here in the Hollow."

You smile, feeling a little bit excited. "That's great. I'd love to."

Mara reaches into her back pocket and hands you a card. "We're hoping to get our business started back up as well."

You look over the card, seeing that Mara and Colin operate an on-call IT company. "Well, if I have any technical issues, I'll give you two a call."

The couple beam and set their purchase on the counter. After they leave, you keep thinking about them. They were both so bright and bubbly, and they looked so happy, it made you start to dream about having someone. It seemed like everyone you knew was getting courted and running off with their werewolf, why not you?

That evening you close up the shop and walk up the back stairs to your apartment that's over the shop. You get up there and see a delivery guy is knocking on the door.

"Oh there you are," he hands off the big bags of food into your arms. "Enjoy." He starts to walk off.

"Wait a second!" You gasp. "What is this? I didn't order any of this."

He reads your name off the receipt, and you agree that's you. "It was a gift order." He points to the message written on the brown paper bag. "As I said, enjoy."

You're stunned, who would order you a week's worth of take out? You go inside, sitting everything down so you can read the writing on the bag.

"This isn't exactly a deer or a bear or something, but hopefully this will get the message across. Can't wait to court you."

Your heart starts hammering. Can this be true? Is it real? Are you really being courted?

You dig into the bags, never so happy to get free food before. Free food is always the best, but this was the most fantastic meal you've ever had.

You wake up the next morning, and as you're getting ready to go down and get the shop opened, you receive another delivery. This time it's a box of piping hot coffee and two huge boxes of pastries. This comes with a note as well.

"Hope you don't mind this as your courtship, Hunting takes too much time!"

You've never been so happy and excited before. This was way better than getting a deer and having that meat sit in your freezer forever. You don't know how to cook, especially not venison.

You get pampered with excellent food and items from your wishlist over the next few days. You're loving it, but at the same time, you're eager to know who is courting you. You go through customers in your head, exes, even neighbors. You have no clue who could possibly be courting you.

One afternoon, Mara and Colin come into the shop again. You're happy to see them. They looked tired, but they still exude that happy energy as before.

"How is moving going?" You ask.

"So far so good," Mara sighs. "We're hoping to have it all in order by the end of the week," she sighs.

"She's dreaming pretty big," Colin runs his fingers through her hair, and she leans into his palm. "We still have to paint a room or two before we can get anything ready. Not to be boring or anything," he chuckles. "We actually came in to see if you've been enjoying the treats."

You furrow your brow. "Treats?"

Mara nods. "We know how the courtship is supposed to go," she says. "But we really don't have the time to go out and hunt. So we figured food and goodies would get our point across."

You stare at them, unsure how to take this in. "Both of you?" You gasp.

"We know it's a bit odd," Colin replies. "But we both felt that attraction to you. The instant pull. We knew what it was."

"Is it ok?" Mara asks. "I know this isn't how courtship rituals usually go, but we just wanted to make sure everything was ok?"

"Both of you?" You repeat again.

Colin and Mara smile. "We like you a lot," Mara says. "We want you with us."

You feel tears sting your eyes. "Really? Me?? You rub at your eyes and chuckle softly. "Oh wow. This is never, ever my luck." You look up at them, smiling through your touched tears. "I never expected to be courted. Let alone by two amazingly cute people." You sniffle. "I thought I'd never-"

The two of them come behind the counter, hugging you. Colin kisses the top of your head while Mara kisses your cheek.

"This makes me really happy," you confess to them.

Mara stands on her tiptoes, placing her cherry flavored lips to yours. Colin then turns your head, kissing you.

"We're happy to have found you," Mara said. "For a long time, it felt like we were missing something."

"Now, we have you," Colin nuzzles to your hair.

"Can I come by tonight?" You ask, your voice cracking. "I'd like to see you again."

Mara giggles. "As long as you don't mind a messy house. We'd love to have you come by. Good luck leaving though," she winks.

"Don't let her threaten you like that," Colin chuckles. "She does hog the blankets though so feel free to cuddle me tonight."

Your cheeks burn, and you can't focus the rest of the day. You're nervous and fidget a lot, you keep thinking about Mara and Colin. No wonder nothing ever worked out for you, they were across the country, far away from Hearthway Hollow. You grin like an idiot, thinking how you're finally so lucky.

That evening, after closing, you make your way towards their house. You have to drive there as it's on the far edge of Hearthway Hollow. In fact, it's in the expensive neighborhood where each house has a forest between them for privacy. When you reach their house, you're stunned. It's huge, at least three floors. Peeking around the corner, you see a massive pool in the back. You suck in an anxious breath and ring the doorbell.

You hear yelling and scampering inside. Excited chatter and then the door opens. You look up, staring a massive brown wolf with bright blue eyes.

"Colin?" You whisper.

Behind him is a red wolf with a bushy, thick tail. Mara rushes out, hugging you tightly and pulling you into the house.

"Oh wow," you whisper.

Mara licks you cheek and grabs your hand. "We kind of wanted to show off," she says. Her tail is going a mile a minute. She's bigger than before, but still quite tiny. Colin is enormous, thick and fluffy all over.

"She wanted to show off," Colin says, his big paw rests on your ass.

Mara licks your neck and nibbles there. "You smell so good," she moans into your ear. "Like new plastic."

Colin's paw squeezes, and your mouth hangs open as you start to feel the ache of arousal.

"You-you're home is beautiful," you manage to squeak out. "I wasn't expecting you to live in Fancy Hollow."

"Yeah," Mara chuckles shyly as she steps back. "My grandma was loaded. I mean, it's a beautiful house and everything, but it feels like so much."

"That's why we thought game night would be fun. We'd get to share it," Colin says.

"Have you eaten yet?" Mara asks. "Are you hungry?"

You shake your head. "I haven't eaten, but I'm not hungry. I had a big lunch," you glance up at Colin, seeing him lick his chops. "But, if you guys need to eat- uhm-" you feel strange.

"I could eat," Colin snarls into your ear.

Mara smirks. "You'll have to forgive him, he uhm...he kind of went into heat this afternoon." She pulls up your shirt and kisses your chest. "It's been all I can do to contain him."

"Did you say...heat?" You whimper.

"Glad we found you when we did," Mara unhooks your bra. "I need all the help I can get with him." She plays with you breasts while Colin watches. His strong finger rub between your legs, feeling your heat through your pants.

"I wish I had big boos like this," she squeezes one in each paw. She then licks your nipple and takes it in her mouth, sucking hungrily on it.

You whimper, feeling both of them touching you was almost too much. Colin tilts your head up, kissing you and biting your lip. He snarls and moans as his kisses trail down your neck.

"Colin," Mara huffs as she unzips your pants. "Behave, don't eat her." She tugs off your pants and helps you step out of them. Her fingers slick against your slit. "She is mighty wet though." She takes her glazed fingers and places them on Colin's tongue. He sucks them and snarls.

"I want it," he growls.

"Then ask her," Mara kisses your neck.

Colin looks at you and kisses you softly. "Can I eat you?"

You gulp down a breath and nod. "Oh yes, please."

Colin scoops you and Mara both up, tossing you over his shoulders he carries you through the house. You go into a room with a huge fireplace. It looks like it's supposed to be a living room, but they have their bed laying on the floor in there. Colin throws you down onto the bed and Mara squeals and giggles.

You start to laugh, but then Colin grabs your legs and yanks you down towards the edge of the bed. His mouth is soon upon you, he bites and licks his way up your legs until his great big head is firmly planted between your thighs.

You cry out, moaning and sighing as his tongue burrows deep inside your pussy. Mara comes up beside you, smirking.

"Isn't he great at that?" She kisses you, touching your chest and moaning softly. "How does he feel?" She pants.

You kiss her, grabbing her close and running your hand down her center. "I want to show you." You slip your fingers between her legs, and she grins brightly.

"Anh-" her mouth opens wide. "Oh my."

You rub and tease her clit, gently tapping it. It's pretty big, you're actually surprised. You kiss her, sucking her tongue as Colin slurps and devours you. His rough, hot tongue pushes inside you, squirming around before lapping up your cream and swirling around your clit.

You moan into Mara's mouth and she giggles. She enjoys playing with your breasts, groping them and squeezing them with both hands. You dip your fingers inside her, feeling her molten core and how wet she is.

"I can't take it," Colin growls as he sits up. You look down, seeing his cock is thick like a beer can, his knot twitce as thick. He's flaming red, and the tip is spilling precum like a leaky faucet.

Mara giggle in your ear. "What do you want?"

"Oh wow," you look at Mara. "How do you take that?"

She winks. "Like a champ." She reaches down, and with her hand, she spreads open your dewy folds. "I think you want him."

Colin snarls and grabs your hips, lifting you off the bed and rubbing his cock against you. You whimper, biting your lip.

"I want to watch this," Mara sits up, helping Colin guide himself inside you. She watches in awe and licks at his knot.

You cry out, never having taken something so big before. You stretch around him, melding to the form of his big werewolf cock. It's a mixed sensation of pleasure and pain, but it all melts together to make your thighs tremble.

"Be easy with her," Mara coaxes Colin.

"So...good..." Colin growls. He pulls you closer, grinding himself inside you. "Tight," he howls low.

Mara smirks, licking and sucking his knot as he starts to move. She reaches down, tapping your clit as Colin fucks you. Your back arches off the bed and you grunt and sigh. You buck and tremble, not used to all these sensations at once.

"She looks like she's enjoying herself," Mara moans as she touches herself.

Colin snarls, moving faster and harder. He shakes you, and the bed and Mara watches it all with pure joy on her face. She bends over, kissing you and nuzzling between your breasts. Colin rocks you, plunging deep inside you. You then feel him push harder, his knot is begging for entrance. You cry out, reach down as you feel it slip inside you. You wail in pleasure. His knot grinds against our most sensitive spot, and it's all you can do to hold on to sanity.

Mara kisses you, moaning loudly. You hear Colin's long, drawn out howl as a molten heat flood inside you. Colin grunts and moans, kissing Mara before he lays on you. Mara comes down beside you, kissing you softly as Colin's cock keep pumping inside.

"Oh wow," you pant. "What was that?"

Mara giggles. "That was mating," she snuggles beside you and Colin. "I've been dealing with him all day," she says. "It felt nice to share."

He grunts and lifts his head. "You're next," he growls at her.

Mara smiles at you. "Sorry," she says. "We finally find you, and he goes into heat."

You shake your head. "No, really," you pant. "I love sex, this felt so good."

Mara's eyes brighten. "I like to hear that."

Colin kisses you, pulling himself out of you. "Mara, you should clean her up." He pulls you onto his chest and Mara pets down between your legs. She licks you up, cleaning Colin's thick cum as it globs out of you. You whimper and twitch, still so sensitive from Colin's heat induced onslaught.

"Yum," Mara licks her lips, joining the pile. "Ok, I am hungry now," she yawns.

"Should we order?" Colin asks. He reaches out and grabs his cellphone, handing it to Mara. "By the time it gets here I'm going to be on again," he groans.

"Really?" That fast?" You gasp.

"I have two beautiful women with me that I love. How am I ever supposed to calm down?" He kisses your cheek.

Mara yawns and sits up, stretching. She smiles dreamily at you and Colin. "This is perfect," she takes the phone and snaps a few pictures. Mara then sneaks between you two and nuzzles between your breasts.

"You're going to have to share those," Colin growls at her.

"You can have her butt, I know you prefer that," she giggles.

You sigh dreamily and melt into their embrace. Finally, you're lucky in love.


	33. Kai the Masseuse Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Werewolf x Male Reader

When your friend called, you weren't sure about leaving your nice job in the city. You had regular clientele who depended on you, and the pay was good. Then again, your clientele were also spoiled housewives with too much time and money. And the pay was negligible to the free room and board your friend was also offering. So, you decided to pack up and leave the city for a while.

Your friend owned a beauty salon in the town of Hearthway Hollow, one of their regulars just quit, so they were scrambling to find someone. They contacted you, offering you a place to stay as well as groceries for the month. Your research into Hearthway Hollow showed a beautiful town full of life, culture, and serenity, all crammed into the woods. This would be a vacation for you, even if you were working. You figured you could also have yourself a lovely mini romance while you stayed. Have some fun, earn some money, and then head back to the city.

The town was beautiful, as you drove through it, you were amazed by the size of it. On the website, it seemed rather small. There was also that bizarre website you came across that said Hearthway Hollow was a cult were people got brainwashed to worship an Ahdahm. the wolf gold. They were also a website that said there was a living scarecrow somewhere and a demon living in an apartment building.

You meet your friend, and they show you to the property they're letting you have while you stay. "Are you still vegetarian?" They ask you.

You nod. "That's right."

"Wish I could do that," they laugh. "I'll go grocery shopping then while you get settled. Anything, in particular, you would like?"

You hand them a list, knowing already they'd be lost as to what to get you and you would end up with nothing but vegetables.

"Thanks, man," they say as they leave.

You start unpacking and getting everything settled. Your bedroom has a wall that's entirely glass, and it looks out over the forest. It's a beautiful sight, all the green, and lush nature just beyond your door.

After your friend brings the groceries by and helps you put them away, they take you out to the local bar, The Silver Bullet. You notice the good-looking bartender right away, but your friend assures you he is taken.

"Too bad," you sigh. "He's one of the best looking people I've ever seen."

"Oh, just wait," your friend laughs. "There's a lot of good-looking people in Hearthway Hollow. All of them have good hair too."

"Have you got me any appointments set up?" You ask.

"You really want to talk business in a bar?" They laugh. "Ok," they shrug. "I have you some appointments set up. But you still have a few days to get acclimated into the town. No rush to start."

"I actually wouldn't mind that," you reply.

"Enjoy the town for a bit before everyone starts scrambling to get you to cut their hair," he laughs.

"What makes you think they'll be scrambling?" You smirk,

"You're a good looking guy yourself. Tall, nice eyes, good hands, once word gets out, you'll have people fighting for your attention."

You smirk and stare off through the crowd. He had a point, it seemed like everyone had good hair. As you're crowd watching someone comes up and sits beside you.

"What're you drinking?" he asks.

You glance over at him, he's a big guy. You thought you were tall, but this guy looks like he could dwarf you easily. He's hairy too, thick, dark curls poke from the collar of his shirt and down his arms. His skin is deep olive, and he has the thickest, beautiful eyelashes you've ever seen. They're so thick it looks like he's wearing eyeliner.

"Uhm-" you look at the glass in your hand.

He chuckles and turns. "Roman! Vodka cranberry for my friend," he says to the good-looking bartender.

"You got it, Kai." Roman replies with a wave.

You eye this man, noticing his long, dark hair tied into a braid. He's handsome, rugged, and he smells good. "Thanks," you reply to him.

He shrugs. "Your a new face, aren't you?"

"I am. I'm helping my friend out." You motion to them, talking to someone across the bar.

"Oh, at Sheer Luck?" He asks.

You nod. "He hired me as a cosmetologist for the place.."

Kai smiles and turns, taking the glass Roman offers and then handing it over to you. "Should have guessed from looking at you."

"What about looking at me?" You smirk at him.

Kai grins, and you notice what beautiful teeth he has. "Now you've embarrassed me," he laughs.

"People can look, nothing wrong with that," you sip on your drink, noticing his blue eyes as they travel along your body until he meets your gaze.

"You've got a good face," he says. "I couldn't help but notice you."

He's sexy, you have to give him that. There's something about his attitude and body language that's very alluring.

"Is this your first time in Hearthway Hollow?" Kai asks.

"It is," you nod. "I wasn't very sure about taking a job so far out in the country, but I'm astonished. The town is beautiful."

"It's a great place," he agrees. "I moved here a few years ago after my brother got a job here. He's the principal at the elementary school."

You tilt your head towards them. "And what do you do?"

"I own the massage parlor around the corner from here," he says. "I'm a massage therapist. Also, dabble in aromatherapy and yoga."

"Wow." He doesn't look like it, but you can't help but wonder how good his hands are.

"I've always been told I have good hands," he sounds suggestive when he says this.

"Maybe we can work out a trade," you reply. You reach out, touching his thick, black hair. "I can cut your hair for a massage."

"What's wrong with my hair?" He asks.

You chuckle. "Nothing at all. It was just a suggestion."

He smirks at you. "I suppose a trim could be in order. I am getting sick of all the hair in my drain."

Looking over his body, you'd assume that would be a lifelong battle and not just for the hair on his head. "I think, if you got is cut shorter, your curls would be more pronounced," you reply. "You'd look absolutely dreamy with this curl hanging in front of your eyes," you say, twirling a lock of his hair around your finger. You lock eyes with him for a moment, and you feel something primal and hungry. You lick your lips and catch your breath.

"If, that was what you'd want, I mean," you clear your throat and remove your hand from his hair.

He bites his lip. "Ok then, you're the professional. I think we could work that out."

You sit up a little. "Oh, ok, great."

He hands you his card. "Call me anytime, I'll be waiting." He kisses your cheek and excuses himself. You've not felt this excited about getting a guy's number in a very long time.

You go home that night and grab a quick shower. You can't help but imagine Kai in there with you. His strong, hairy body pressed against you. His magic hands doing whatever it was they were best at.

Suddenly, the water goes ice cold, and you eject yourself from the shower. You huff and scoff pissed your shower fantasy was cut off so soon. You go to bed and sigh, laying back and staring out the glass wall. The forest looked dark and ominous, unlike it did that afternoon.

The next day you decide to go out and wander around the town. You wanted to see what was there and all you could do. You start with downtown where you find a cafe that serves the best latte that you've ever had and an eggless pastry that also impressed you. Down the same street, there is a florist, a hobby shop, an ice cream parlor, an old-timey butcher's shop and deli. Across the street, there's a hobby shop, a hardware store, a tiny hole in the wall Chinese restaurant, a tailor, and a store that claimed it sold spells.

You decide to go into the tailor's shop just to look around. Custom suits are hanging in the window, one that catches your attention right away. Inside there is a woman behind the desk looking over a magazine. Her hair is blonde and slicked back, and she's wearing a suit that looks like she was born in.

She glances up and smirks. "Ah, I see you're admiring my Edward."

You look away from the suit to look at her. "Excuse me?"

"I name all my custom pieces." You then notice she has a baby strapped to her chest. "This one is Edward. It suits doesn't it? I made this from some vintage fabric I found in a thrift store. Not to worry, I got that thrift store smell out. Would you like to try it?"

"It is a beautiful suit," you remark. "Although, I don't think I have for any cause to wear it."

She smirks. "I'm wearing one," she poses. "So is Bastien." She slips the baby from the holder on her chest and shows off the little suit he's wearing.

"They make suits that small?" You gasp.

"I make suits that small," she corrects. "And at the rate, he's growing I'm going to have to start making him pay rent." She holds him close, kissing him as he coos and giggles.

"How old is he?" You ask.

"He'll be five months next week." She tucks him back into the holder.

There's no way that baby is five months. He's massive and looks almost like a toddler. He even has thick golden hair. But you dare not say anything to offend the mother. "Your work is lovely."

"I know right?" She grins. "So about the suit?"

You glance up at it again and sigh. "I'm afraid if I try it on I will want it."

"That's kind of the point," she grins.

You shake your head. "I'm sorry to be a bother. But I think I'll pass."

She chuckles. "Too bad. It seems like your two are a perfect fit. Don't worry, you'll come back for it." She winks and goes back behind the desk as you leave.

Around the corner, you see the massage parlor that Kai owns. Part of you wants to go in and see him, another part tells you not to seem so eager and give it time. As you're thinking this, the door opens, and Kai walks out. He sighs and takes a long drink from a water bottle. He glances over and grins.

"Hey," he waves. "What a coincidence, I was just thinking about you."

Your cheeks burn. "Really?"

He chuckles and nods. "I was hoping you would call me." He nods towards the parlor. "I have an opening right now. I could give you that massage now?"

"What about lunch?" You ask.

"I already ate. I'm an early bird. Early to bed, early to rise. Unfortunately, that also kills my social life." He runs his fingers through his long hair as he laughs.

You smile and shrug. "Are you sure now would be a good time for a massage?"

"Anytime is a good time for a massage." He leads you inside. It smells amazing like mint and lavender had an herbal baby. He checks in with the girl behind the counter then have you sign a paper or two before leading you to the back.

The walls are curtain by sheer drapey fabric, and gentle music wafts through the room. "Get undressed to your comfort level, and I'll be right back." he lays towels on the massage bed and leaves.

You strip down, getting naked and then wrapping the towel around your waist. After a few moments, he comes back into the room. "Go ahead and lay down then."

You do as he asks and he adjusts the towel around you. "Do you have anything that's bothering you?"

"Not really," you reply.

"Well, no worries, I'll find it." He takes a bottle and rubs warm oil into his hands. He then smoothes it on your back. His hands feel warm already. He rubs down your sides and backs up. His fingers rub into your shoulders and before you know it he's kneading you like dough. After a while, you can't help but let loose a few moans and grunts.

"Everything ok?" Kai asks.

"Oh yeah," you sigh.

"Your lower back had quite a few knots in it," Kai replies. "Once you get up you'll feel like a new man."

"Thank you," you grunt as he digs in.

A timer goes off and you know it means it's over. You pout, feeling him tug the towel up again. "I'll let you get dressed then."

You sigh, lounging there for a while before you get up and get dressed. You do feel like a new man, you feel terrific. You feel so good you could kiss him. You walk out of the room and Kai is standing in the hallway.

"So, how did you like it?" He asked.

"Fuck, that was amazing," you chuckle. "I've never had a massage before."

Kai laughs. "Glad I could convert you." He then fusses with his hair. "Now about that haircut you owe me," he winks.

"Oh yeah, of course," you gasp. "I haven't gotten my schedule yet, but once I do, I'll give you a call."

Kai then huffs. "Hmm, I don't like the sound of that."

"Huh?" You gasp.

"I gave you an excellent massage, and now you tell me this?" He inches in closer. "How am I supposed to trust you?"

You take a deep breath. "I'll give you my number if you like."

Kai laughs. "That's a start."

You close the gap between you, kissing him and pressing him against the wall. He puts his hands around your waist and kisses back. You moan and press closer, feeling your bodies rub against one another. You reach around him, grabbing his ass. You then make yourself pull away.

"I'm so sorry!" You gasp.

He chuckles. "I'm not," he licks his lips. "That's exactly what I wanted."

Your face is burning, and you want him again. You want to kiss him and hold him, you want to squeeze his fat ass in your hands again. "Still," you murmur.

He comes to you and whispers into your ear. "My hands aren't just magic on tired muscles," he bites your ear and steps back. "Call me soon," he winks. "I've gotta clean up the room for my next client."

You nod, remaining silent as you head out the door. Your whole body is on fire, and you're half hard from experience. You run home and catch your breath. You can still feel Kai's body pressed against you. His rear felt so good in your grasp, you wish you hadn't done that because now it was all you wanted.

That evening as you lay in bed, you imagine Kai in the massage parlor. His kiss trails down your body until your cock is in his mouth. You watch as his head bobs up and down between your thighs.

You stroke down your chest and grab your shaft, pumping slowly until you're hard. As you imagine Kai's thick ass rubbing against you, you see something from the corner of your eye. You sit up like a shot, seeing a massive beast outside the glass wall. It's tall and hulking, covered in dark fur. It looks like a wolf, but that's impossible. It's standing on two hind legs, and at its feet, you see a bloodied boar. Its breath fogs the glass, and it turns and runs into the woods, leaving its kill in front of you.

In a panic, you call your friend who immediately rushes over. They inspect the dead boar, and they tend to you in your panic.

"Calm down, it's alright," they say as they pour you a cup of coffee.

"Calm down?" You shriek. "What the fuck was that? You didn't mention anything about fucking monsters!"

He sighs and sits down. "Sorry, I really am," he shakes his head. "I didn't think you'd catch anyone's eye this fast."

"What the hell does that mean?" You hiss.

He sighs. "Ok," he settles into his seat. "There is something about Hearthway Hollow that I should tell you." He goes into a long story, talking about how Hearthway Hollow wasn't always the picturesque place it was now. It used to be violent and dark. Also, the monster you had seen was indeed a werewolf. Hearthway Hollow had become a safe haven for werewolves and humans alike. It was a place they could all come and join together. There were also rules in the town, including ways for werewolves to court their respective mates. Apparently, you were being courted by a werewolf. Hence the monster and dead boar on your porch.

"They kill the biggest most dangerous prey they can to show you how reliable and strong they are and that they can provide for you. I guess they don't know you're vegetarian." Your friend sighs after explaining everything.

"I..." you shake your head. "There's no way. There just is no way!"

"All true," they shrug. "I'm afraid a werewolf has fallen for you. They'll keep bringing you gifts every night."

"I don't want dead animals!" You nearly scream. You then stand up from the table. "I can't take this. I need to go."

"Wait!" Your friend tries to stop you, but you get into your car and drive away. You have no want for this. You're scared and are unsure about this strange place. You drive off, only stopping once you realize how exhausted you are. You pull over on the side of the road where there is a scenic overlook. You step out and look up at the night sky. The moon is so full and beautiful.

You grumble under your breath and shake your head. "Werewolves," you scoff. "How the hell is this real?"

You drive back in the morning after sleeping in your car. You find a note tacked to the door written by your friend. "They came and got the boar this morning. I explained that you're vegetarian and the butcher is going to donate the meat to the homeless shelter."

Well, you tell yourself, I guess it isn't going to waste. You go inside and flop down on your bed. You look at the glass wall, and you make a mental note to buy curtains. You grab your phone and Kai's card. You send him a text message.

"I have my schedule if you want to make an appointment with me."

He replies almost immediately. "What do you have open?"

You send him sometimes and dates.

"Next Friday should be ok, at any time. I give myself Fridays off."

"In the morning sound good?"

"Fine by me."

You consider ending the conversation there, but you decide to continue. "I'm making my favorite dinner tonight. Would you like to come over?"

"I'll bring wine," he replies.

When he arrives that evening, his smile fades slightly. "You look like hell, what's wrong?"

You laugh and run your fingers through your hair. "Sorry. I didn't sleep well last night." You lead him inside.

"What happened?"

You huff. "You probably wouldn't believe me even if I told you." You take the wine he's brought and go into the kitchen.

"Try me," Kai insists.

You chuckle and shake your head. "I'm being courted by a werewolf."

"Oh wow, lucky you," Kai winks.

You frown at him as you uncork the wine.

"What?" He laughs. "That's kind of a big deal here. Is that what you're making for dinner tonight?"

You pour him a glass. "No," you reply. "I'm vegetarian, actually."

He seems shocked, and he sets the glass down. "Oh. Wow. Really?" He furrows his brow as he looks at you.

You nod. "I have been since I was thirteen."

"Huh," he nods then chuckles. "Well, I guess I shouldn't be expecting steak or roast tonight then, should I?"

You smile, feeling a bit better with him around. "It's mushroom caps actually."

You suppose you don't want to be alone that evening. The idea of the werewolf coming back and bringing with him another carcass would frighten anyone. You like Kai and enjoy being around him. You've done nothing but daydream about him since you met him anyway. He's tall and buff with the best hands you've ever seen.

After dinner, you sit down on to watch an old movie you both enjoy. Although, before the movie even starts, you're kissing him. You've pushed him down onto his back and are on top of him. He moans into your ear as you bite his neck. Your hand pushes up his shirt, feeling his hairy chest and the strong muscle it covers.

"Fuck," he groans.

He chuckles. "God, that's a turn on."

He bites your ear then kisses you. "Does it now?"

You kiss him again as you toy with his nipples, I find they're pierced. "You're so hot," I moan to him.

"I should leave," he says suddenly.

You sit up and stare down at him. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh god, no, far from it," his hair falls in his face, and it takes every ounce in you to not kiss him again. "I just...you're being courted."

You frown, oh, that nonsense. "Really?" You growl.

Kai touches your chest and kisses your neck. "I really want you right now."

You bite your lip. "Then have me," you whisper. "What's so wrong with that?"

"There are rules," he stands up. "I love this town, and I want to obey their rules." he huffs, and you can tell he's frustrated. "Don't get me wrong. All I want to do right now is bend over this sofa and let you go at me but-" he chuckles, and you laugh with him.

"It's ok, Kai." You smile at him. "I guess I should see what this werewolf wants. I should let him know how I feel."

Kai bends over and kisses you again.

"Say fuck again," you murmur.

He leans in and presses his lips to your ear. "Fuck," the moan drips with sex and desire.

"Dammit," you laugh.

You walk him to the door, kissing him one last time. "Are you sure?" You ask.

He smiles. "Very sure." He leaves, and you go to take a shower. You're grateful for the ice cold water that immediately rains down upon you.

The next morning, you wake up with dread. You're afraid to turn and look out the glass to see another dead animal. You take a deep breath and sit up. You look over, and you stare, unsure of exactly what you're looking at. You go out the sliding glass door and kneel down. You pick up one of the strange objects scattered all over your porch and realize it's a mushroom. Your entire back porch is covered in mushrooms! There are tons of them! All of them edible. You laugh, wondering if your perspective werewolf mate found out you were a vegetarian.

The next few mornings play out the same way. You wake up one morning to stalks of corn that have literally been ripped from the ground and laid on your porch. Another morning there are potatoes. The next morning it's just bags of rice and beans!

"How are things going?" Your friend asks you at work.

"I'm hoping that, whoever has gardens around here, isn't going to hate me." You mix up color for your current client.

"What was it today?" He chuckles

"Tomatoes, still in the cages!" You laugh.

"Ah, see, that's a red flag to me. You gotta get those free-range tomatoes or its a no go for me." You both snort and laugh.

You're excited about that Friday morning. Not only to see what your werewolf has left but to see Kai at the hair salon for his appointment. Although that evening, as you're making yourself a tomato sandwich, a strange feeling washes over you. You go to your bedroom and walk outside. You find the werewolf waiting in the yard for you.

"Hi," you whisper as you approach him.

His fur is pitch black, and in the night all you can see really are his eyes glowing. He hands you a box then nuzzles his cheek to yours. He rubs his face to your neck and shoulder. You set the box down and wrap your arms around him. He smells good, and his body is so warm. He holds you, putting his hands around your waist as he leaves his scent all over your body. He then pulls away, licking your cheek before he darts back off into the woods.

"Wow," you shiver, feeling a desire for them. You take the box they gave you and go back inside. When you open it, you find the suit you had been admiring at the tailor's inside. You grin, and your heart starts to hammer.

The next morning as you getting your station ready, Kai walks in.

"Good morning," he says.

You turn and greet him, catching his face and giving him a long kiss. He moans softly and pulls away. "What was that for?"

You shrug. "Nothing, go ahead and sit down. Do you have any idea what you'd like?"

"I was just going to let you work your magic. I've seen some of your work. You made Beau look like an underwear model!"

"He was good looking to start with," you chuckle as you wrap a cape around Kai's neck. "Are you sure you trust me?"

Kai beams up at you. "Completely."

You kiss his forehead and set to work. You put his hair in a ponytail then cut it off. You then set to work. By the time he's done, his hair as already formed thick curls. The gather at the top of his head, and like you planned, a spiral drips before his face.

"Holy shit," Kai looks at himself in the mirror. "That looks good!"

"Glad you like it." You come up behind him and grope his rear. "Can you come over again tonight?" You ask.

"Again?" He smirks down at you.

"Like last night," you whisper. "When you rubbed yourself all over him."

His expression falls, and his cheeks turn bright red. "You figured it out?"

I smirk up at him. "Your smell gave you away." You kiss him. "Come to me as a wolf. I can't wait for you anymore, Kai."

He groans and nods. "Ok, tonight." He kisses you before he leaves and you nearly bounce to the roof with excitement.

That evening you wait outside for him. You sit on the back porch, staring into the woods. He finally emerges, stepping out looking both terrifying and beautiful. He looks like he could easily rip you half, but you know his touch is tender. He stands before you, and you go to meet him.

"You're so fucking hot," you murmur.

A low rumble vibrates his chest. "You were scared of me before."

You pull him down, kissing him. "I should have known better." You continue kissing him and moaning. He puts his massive paws around your waist. You reach around, grabbing his ass without a care.

"So how do we do this?" You pant. "How do we start?"

He licks your lips. "I can take you into the woods, and we can fuck like animals, then I'll be yours forever."

"What about my bed?" You motion your head back. "I'm afraid of ticks and spiders," you confess.

He chuckles. "A bed is better."

You lead Kai inside, stripping down. You then lay on the bed and stroke your cock. "Were you watching me that first night?"

He growls as he watches you.

You moan and roll your hips. "Did you get caught because you wanted to see this?"

Kai crawls onto the bed and swats your hand away. He takes you into his mouth where his tongue coils around you. You gasp and shudder, he's talented with his mouth as well as his hands. He growls and snarls, finally lifting up and panting.

"You stopped just in time," you purr. You reach into your side table, pulling out a bottle of lube. "I need you now."

Kai nods. "Please." He sits up, and you see his cock. It's thick and dark red with blue veins coursing through it. At the base, there is a thick knot. You lick your lips and dip down. You stroke him and lick him. He groans and pants as you take him in your mouth.

"Please," he grabs the back of your head. "Enough."

You chuckle and sit up. "Sensitive?"

He nods then bends over, raising his ass up. He reaches back, pulling his cheeks apart. "I want you inside me."

You bite your lip. "Fuck." You take the lube and pour it over his pucker. You rub it in, slowly easing your fingers inside. He grunts and mewls, wriggling beneath you as you get him ready. You raise up and stroke your cock against him. You grab his tail at the base, and he whines loudly.

"Here I come," you moan. You push inside, and Kai whines again. You watch as he stretches to take you. Now, he's got a very impressive cock, but even still, you're quite thick. His tighter hole opens for you, taking all of you.

Kai pants and moans. "Holy shit," he claws at the bed.

"Good boy." You slap his ass, and he cries out. You start to move, rocking inside him. He grunts and moans, crying out every time you spank him. You grip his hips tight and thrust hard into him. He strokes himself, moaning in pleasure as you use him.

"You feel so good," you moan. "I want to see you cum." You pull out of him and make him roll onto his back. You then push back inside him, eager to see this new view. You can see his drunk on lust expression, and you watch as he strokes his thick cock.

You grab the knot, kneading it and he howls. His howl is long and loud, filling the room and the night. His cock surges and throbs, coating his fur in thick, milky pearls. He whines and whimpers, and you can no longer hold back. You grunt and shudder, burying yourself deep inside him. He moans as you cum, filling him to the brim with your seed. You kiss him, moaning softly as he wraps you up in his furry arms.

You wake up in the morning with Kai's arm on top of you. You kiss him and he grunts.

"Is it morning?" He yawns.

"I thought you were an early riser," you chuckle.

"Not after a fuck like that," he wraps you up in his arms and pulls you onto his chest.

You lick his pierced nipples, toying with them. You already feel ready for another round. "Is that so?"

Kai groans. "Fuck," he says in his sexiest voice.

"You don't need to wake up baby," he growls. "I'll take good care of you."

Kai chuckles and rolls onto his stomach. "Go ahead."

You kiss his shoulder. "I'm falling for you."

"God, I hope so," Kai laughs.


	34. Kai the Masseuse Werewolf Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Werewolf (in heat) x Male Reader

He grunts and moans, thrusting his hips to meet your fist. He's postverbal now, all he wants is to be touched. He's oozing precum already, and it dribbles down your fingers. He's throbbing and hot.

"I was planning on this tonight." You throw him down onto the bed and use his precum to push your fingers inside him. He cries out, already cumming all over his stomach.

"Wow, you really were desperate." You chuckle. You smear your fingers in his mess on his belly.

"Sorry," he chuckles.

"It's ok, baby," You lick his stomach and lay on top of him. "But, now I'm hard." You rub your cock against his thigh.

Kai smirks. "Lay back down. I'll make you cum then make breakfast."

"Such a good boy," You sigh as you lay down.

He goes back between your thighs, taking your cock in his mouth like you found him this morning. He does as he promises, sucks you dry then goes into the kitchen to make breakfast. You dress and follow after him, pleased by the sound of bacon frying.

You come up behind him, hugging him and kissing his neck as he cooks.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he growls at me.

"And why not?" You ask.

Kai laughs. "I'm probably going to get revved up again."

"Really?" You let go of him. "You never answered me," you say as you make yourself a cup of coffee. "But how long do these heats last?"

He shrugs. "Dunno. Sometimes a few days, maybe a week."

"A week is going to be hard to schedule."

"You're fucking telling me!" He scoffs. "I can't go to work while you're in heat. My whole job relies on intimacy and the trust I've built there. I can't be rubbing someone down and pop a fucking boner."

You snort and sip your coffee. "I could be your client all week."

He arches a thick brow. "You may have to be." He finishes cooking breakfast, and you go to the table. As you eat, you see his expression shifts slightly. You see him fidget in his chair and he looks down as he pokes at his food.

"Really?" You ask.

He looks up at you, his face flushed and his eyes hazy. "S-sorry."

You smile at him. "Don't be sorry. I had planned on getting everything unpacked today, but you take precedence."

He smiles shyly. "Really?"

"Of course." You take the dishes as you stand up. "I'll go wash the dishes. Go back to bed and get ready for me."

He jumps up, kissing you. His tail has already grown in and is whacking the back of his chair. "I love you," he moans.

You chuckle. "I love you too."

Needless to say, the day doesn't go as planned. You worked on unpacking when you could and when Kai needed you, you tended to him. You were pretty exhausted by the end of the day. You're shocked by Kai's stamina, but you suppose that's a bonus of being a werewolf.

"Are you alright?" Kai asks you as you lay in post-coital bliss on the living room floor.

"I may not be able to walk tomorrow, but I'm fine," you look over at him, seeing his fluffy ears are laid flat. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to grow tired of me," he murmurs. "I know this is annoying."

You smile at him and rub behind his ears. "I'm enjoying this," you tell him. "I'm enjoying being with you and making love with you. Why would I ever grow tired of being with the person I love?"

He pulls you close and kisses you. "You mean that?"

You kiss him all over his fluffy face. "I love you. I would do anything for you. Every time your heat kicks in, you get such a pitiful look on your face. All I want to do is make you smile."

He chuckles and nuzzles to my neck. "I want that for you as well."

You run your fingers through the fur on his chest, finding his pierced nipples. He whimpers softly, so you move your hand away. You don't want him to get turned on again so soon after. You sit up and stretch, yawning.

"Are you hungry?" Kai asks as he sits up.

"Yeah, I'm starving." You look at the clock. "Holy shit! No wonder I'm starved, we never ate lunch."

Kai laughs, standing up as he shifts back to human. "I'll go get us something to eat." He slips on your shirt and his pants. "What would you like?"

"That little Chinese restaurant next to Big Billy's," you say excitedly. "They have the best fried tofu."

Kai laughs and kisses you. "Get washed up while I go get it. Get some rest."

"Thanks, you're the best."

He winks. "Nah, you are." He leaves, and for a moment you worry his heat will kick on while he's gone. You go to the bathroom, taking a nice long shower. You put on boxers and nothing else. You then turn on the TV to watch something while you wait on Kai.

He comes home, his cheeks are flushed, and he looks slightly panicked.

"Uh oh, are you ok?" You ask.

He nods, setting the food down on the coffee table. "Yeah," he grins. "I just ran all the way."

You furrow your brow at him. "You fucking ran all the way from here to town and back again?"

He starts placing the takeout containers on the table. "It felt great! I've got a lot of energy, so it was the perfect time to get rid of all of it." He then kisses you.

"I wish I had that energy. I'm this close to just letting you use me as a puppet next time you need sex." You take the container with your fried tofu. You don't even bother to get the chopsticks, you just eat with your fingers.

"That actually sounds kind of hot." He kisses your neck. "You smell amazing."

You growl and shove him. "You smell like wet dog. It's your turn to go get a shower."

He takes off his shirt and throws it in your face. "Then huff it," he chuckles. He goes to the bathroom, and you hear the shower run.

You go back to eating, digging into the vegetable egg rolls next. You glance up when you hear the bathroom door open. You near drop your food when you see Kai walk out naked. He has a smirk on his face as he sits down on the sofa.

"Can you pass me the lo mein please?"

You glare at him in disbelief, and all he does is smile. "What? I just asked for lo mein."

You hand him the container and the chopsticks, and he eats, acting as innocent as can be. He smells good, he used a lavender soap that makes him smell like heaven. His body is glistening and clean. His skin looks soft, and his body hair looks fluffy and beautiful. His damp curls hang on his forehead and before his eyes. He looks like an advertisement for some sensual new perfume.

"I love this movie," Kai says, and he turns the volume up.

Your heart is hammering, and you've lost your appetite. You thought after a while day of tending to Kai's needs you wouldn't feel much like fucking anymore. You were wrong, incredibly wrong. Your desire has never been this high before, not since you first started dating.

"Marry me," the words slip from your lips.

Kai's eyes widen, and he goes stone still in his seat.

"I want to marry you," you tell him. "I want a big wedding! I want to show off how much I adore you."

He looks at you, big fat years running down his cheeks. "Are you pulling my tail?"

"I only pull your tail when you want. Right now, I'm asking you to marry me. All my heart is in this." You grab hold of his hand and kiss his knuckles.

He sniffles and nods.

"Say it," you whisper.

"Yes," he gasps. "I'll marry you!" He throws his arms around you and the lo mein splatters onto the floor. He kisses you hard and clings to you. "Yes! Yes!"

You kiss him back. "I'll buy you a ring. Any ring you want."

He holds my face in his hands. "You're so precious to me," he grins brightly. "I never expected I would fall in love with a vegetarian."

"I've been considering going vegan," you grin mischievously at him.

"Not in my fucking house," he growls. "As long as you eat my ass you're not fucking vegan."

You bust out laughing, and he kisses you again. He pushes you down into the sofa and lays on your chest, sniffling.

"Don't cry," you rub his back.

"I'm just so happy," he whimpers.

You hold him tight. "I am too."

He sits up, gazing down on your with lusty eyes. "Is it ok?" He whispers.

You smirk up at him. "What do you want?" You pet down his chest and tweak his nipples.

He growls at you and licks his lips. "I want you," he taps the tip of your nose. "I want all of you."

You bite your lip. Kai rarely ever tops but when he does you often need the next day to recover. You nod. "I want all of you."

He grins and rips away your boxers. He kisses your stomach and takes your cock into his mouth. As he sucks you, he starts to shift, changing back into a werewolf. His massive body barely fits on the sofa, so once you're good and hard, he picks you up and throws you over his shoulder. He takes you to the bedroom and lays you down on the bed. Kai then takes the lube and dribbles it down your crack. He massages it into your pucker, easing a finger inside. You grunt and moan, trying to relax so you can take him.

"You're always so tight," he growls.

You smirk. "You've never complained before."

"Who's complaining?" He kisses you and eases into position. He lays thick cock on your belly, rubbing his shaft against your own. You whimper and bite your lip, feeling your excitement to be fucked grow.

"Ok," he whispers. He places his tip to your pucker. "Ready?"

"Go," you moan.

He presses inside, slowly opening you and stretching your tight entrance. You cry out, nearly arching off the bed as he easily slips inside. You feel him at your belly, so big and hard. You gasp and shiver, gritting your teeth as he starts to move.

He grinds inside you at first before he starts moving. He goes hard and rough, shaking the bed and making it slam against the wall. You wail with pleasure, especially as he takes your cock into his paw, stroking you with each powerful thrust.

You cling to him, clawing your fingers down his back. You tremble as you cum, your seed spilling over his fingers and gushing up your stomach and chest. He licks you clean and moans into your ear. He thrusts harder and harder. The bed slams against the wall and he howls. He shoves his knot inside you, and you scream out, almost cumming again from it grinding into your sweet spot. He snarls and howls as he stuffs you. You feel his thick cum flood you, and the heat radiates through your body. Kai collapses on top of you, thick cock still buried deep inside you.

You keep your weak arms around him as both of you huff and puff. As you're getting relaxed, the bed suddenly groans. One of the legs gives out and snaps, and you both go tumbling off the bed. Kai plops on top of you, his head on your stomach while both your legs are still up in the air.

"My bad," he groans.

You snort and laugh, hugging him tightly. After a few minutes, you get rid of the broken bed frame and lay the mattress and box springs on the floor.

"I still can't believe we broke it," Kai huffs.

"We?" You glare at him.

He grins wickedly. "This will be fun though. Our first big furniture shopping trip together."

"I'd rather buy the rings first," you say.

Kai's cheeks darken, and he looks at his hand. "Rings?"

"I want one too," you look up at him and smile. "I want people to know I'm excited about marrying you."

Kai ducks his head and laughs. "Well, yeah," he takes hold of your hand and kisses your palm. "What about rose gold bands?"

"Why rose gold?" You ask.

He shrugs. "I just think it's pretty." He smooths his thumb across your lips. "It's the same color as your lips and your dick."

You sputter and shove him. "Way to ruin the moment, perv!" You squeeze his hand tight.

The next day you go to the jewelry store to pick out engagement rings. You find a matching pair, and although you have to get them resized, they're perfect. It's rose gold like Kai wants and they feature pearls like you want.

Once the rings come back in the perfect size, you both take turns putting them on one another. After that, you start planning the wedding. You're not sure where to begin. It had never been your dream to get married, so you had never put any thought into it. Kai's brother Theo had recently gotten married, so his wife was helping you out. She still had her binders and planners from where she was preparing her wedding, and they were a major help.

"Are you two thinking about kids?" She asks.

Your heart skips a beat, and you lose your breath for a moment.

"Why don't you just ask them if they're pregnant already," Theo teases.

"That would be a trick!" Kai laughs.

You shake your head. "I hadn't really thought about it." You look at Kai and his bright smile. "We haven't discussed that yet."

"You're just getting married," Theo's wife says. "There's no need to rush. When it feels right the two of you will know what to do."

As you leave their place, now with something else entirely on your mind, Kai grabs your hand and squeezes it. "Hey, is what they said bothering you?"

You shake your head. "Sorry, I just...I never thought about getting married, and yet it's all I want to do right now. I never thought about kids...is that going to be something that I want too?"

"If you don't have an answer right now, you don't need it. We have all our lives to plan for kids. Right now, our wedding is the main plan." He kisses your palm and smiles at you. "Let's go see Charlie now. She'll get us fitted for the tuxes."

"Actually," you say. "I was thinking about wearing the suit you gave me. Back when you were courting me."

"Really?" He asks.

"I wore it on our first date," you grin at him. "I'd like to wear it for our wedding too."

Kai kisses you. "You do look sexy as hell in it."

"Hopefully, you won't be in heat during the wedding." You swat his ass. "You better not be!"

He laughs and puts his arm around you. "We can only hope."

You go to Charlie's shop, she's the tailor. She gets Kai fitted for his tux, and after that, you go out to eat. When you get home, you notice a few huge boxes on the front porch. There's a note attached to them.

"Congrats kids, just an engagement present. Love Billy."

"Big Billy?" You ask.

Kai smirks. "He's a sucker for weddings, although he'd never show it." Kai looks over the boxes and starts laughing.

"What's so funny?" You come up beside him to see what he's laughing at.

"He got us a bed. New mattress and everything." He moves the boxes aside so you can get into the house.

"Why would he do that?" You ask. "Does he even know ours is broken?"

"He's a client, we talk sometimes," Kai says with a shrug. "He's the only guy in town who is hairier than me."

You scoff. "Well, that's a given."

Kai snorts and kisses you. "Should we wear the old mattress out before we put in the new one?" He kisses your neck and starts to unbutton your shirt.

"Mm," you moan. "Nah, let's break something else and see if Billy will buy us a new one."

"I hate the sofa, let's break it," Kai growls.

You smile at him. "I can't wait to be married to you."

He kisses you. "Me too."


	35. Abe the Timid & Mila the Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polyamorous Male Werewolves x Female Reader

You live at the edge of the Hearthway Forest, technically still inside Hearthway Hollow, but far enough away from it you're not usually involved with the day to day life. That is how you prefer it.

It has nothing to do with the werewolves at all. In fact, you like the werewolves who do come and visit you. And they're not just from Hearthway Hollow. Sometimes, werewolves from outside will show up at your door. They'll come for a day, eat, sleep, recharge and be on their way. Unlike those inhabitants of Hearthway Hollow, most werewolves don't stay in one place too long.

Recently, a roaming werewolf came to your home in the middle of the night. He was exhausted and bleeding, so you got him patched up and sent him to the guest room. That's how it goes most of the time, you've become known as something of a healer even though that's not all you do. You're also known for your feud with Mrs. Locklear, but that's a story for another day.

The roaming werewolf who came to stay with you slept through the night and through part of the next day. You're used to having people in your home, werewolves, sometimes the driders from the forest over, every so often your friend Asav and his family stay with you during the rainy season. You're actually a little worried when there isn't someone using up your guest room.

You're outside working, gathering up your herbs to prepare them for drying when someone steps out of the woods. It's a resident of Hearthway Hollow and one of your loyal customers.

Abe worked for the Hearthway Hollow newspaper and was prone to horrible migraines. Since my grandmother lived here, he comes at least once a week for the migraine tea I make. He claims it has been the only thing that works without either making him sick in another way or just knocking him unconscious for days.

"Oh good, you're here," he says with a grin.

You sigh. "Where else would I be?" You stand up from the garden and wipe your hands on your apron. "You're in luck, no waiting this week. I already have your bag all made up."

"Aww," Abe huffs. "I do so enjoy our chats."

You smirk at him as you lead him into the house. "Some of us have work they have to do, you know?" You tease him. You take off your muddy apron and toss it by the door.

"I work," Abe laughs. "You just never see it."

"You know I can't read," you smirk at him. You go into the kitchen and grab the paper bag with his special blend inside. You notice though that he's looking towards the guest room, his brow is pinched and there is a severe look behind his glasses that you've rarely ever seen.

"I have a roamer boarding with me," you tell him. "No worries."

"I smell blood," Abe murmurs.

"Because someone stabbed him," you huff. "Are you going to get all protective and possessive every time someone stabbed comes and bleeds up my guest room."

Abe covers his face as he tries not to laugh. "You make it sound so much worse."

"I can handle myself, Abe," you reply. "These roamers usually just need a meal, a bath, and a calm place to sleep before they go off and start their bullshit again."

Abe looks at you. "I just worry," he says. "You take in these roamers and strange people, and I worry."

"I'm used to strange people and roamers. I've been dealing with them since I was born and I will probably be dealing with them until I die." You shove your hand out towards him. "Now pay up, or I'll slap a migraine into you."

Right as Abe is reaching into his pocket, the roamer comes out, yawning loudly, also extremely naked aside from the bandages wrapped around his waist.

"Do you have coffee?" He asks, rubbing his eyes.

Abe spills all the money on the floor as he looks at the roamer.

"Oh hello," the roamer waves at him.

"Yeah, I'll make you some coffee in a second, Milo," you tell him. You pick up the money from the ground and look up at Abe, "Chill out, you have a dick too."

"Not one like that," Abe whispers, and you nearly pop something from trying to hold back your laughter.

Abe was a pretty tall guy, he had to duck when coming into your house because your doorway was old and very short. He had red hair he kept tied back in a ponytail, and his body was covered by fair strawberry-blonde hair and freckles. Just tons of freckles covered this boy.

Milo, the roamer, was shorter and stockier than Abe. He had dark skin and thick, dark curly hair that covered him like Abe's freckles. He had sharp eyes surrounded by the thickest eyelashes you had ever seen. Oh yeah, he also had a pretty big dick.

"Don't be rude," you push Abe towards the door. "Don't stay are my guest."

"How can I not?" Abe hisses.

You chuckle and open the door for him.

"Your friend isn't staying?" Milo asks a rather cheeky smirk on his lips. "He smells good. I like him."

You huff. "Can you two flirt better than that?"

"Why? You jealous?" Milo asks. "Because I have a lot I could say about you too." He clicks his tongue and wiggles his eyebrows.

"What?" Abe hits his head on the door frame, and his glasses hit the floor. As abe moves to pick them up there's a gut-churning crunch beneath his feet.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Abe grumbles under his breath.

As he moves back, you pick up his glasses.

"How bad are they?" Abe asks.

"I can fix them," you say. "But it'll take at least the night for the right spell to work." You take the glasses and place them into a cheesecloth bag.

"But I can't see to get back through the woods!" Abe gasps.

"Oh no," you sigh and roll your eyes, "you're stuck here for an evening, how awful." You maneuver Abe to sit on the sofa. "Just sit still and chat with Milo."

You go into your workroom where you light the white candle and place the bag with the glasses into a bucket of silver water. As you walk back out you, hear Milo and Abe talking.

"So she's not your mate?" Milo asks as he fumbles around in the kitchen looking for coffee.

"Not technically," Abe squeaks.

"That's not how it works," Milo corrects. "It is a yes or no answer. You cannot claim someone without some form of yes or no. That's not how life works. That's not how people work. Oh, fuck yes here it is." He sets the can of coffee on the counter.

"Then no, but-" Abe huffs. "Why does it matter?"

"You're cute, she's cute, why aren't you just fucking already?" Milo asks as he scoops coffee into the machine.

"Is that how it works for you?" Abe squints as he tries to Milo amongst all the blurs in his vision.

"Is that not how it works everywhere?" Milo laughs. "Don't you find her attractive?"

"Of course I do but-" Abe scoffs and hesitates. "That's not how things are done here," he tells Milo. "It's different."

"Oh no, I know how Hearthway Hollow works," Milo replies as the scent of coffee fills the room. "I think it's weird. If you want someone, tell them, and they can either agree or they will turn you down. There needs not be some spectacle around it."

"But it makes it special!" Abe argues, not some tawdry affair.

"Then why haven't you done it?" Milo throws at Abe. "If not I will straight up ask her." He lifts his head, and you realize he's known you were eavesdropping the whole time. "I find you very attractive, do you want to have sex."

The look on Abe's face nearly made you piss yourself with laughter. Instead, you hold back as you walk into the room. "Thank you, Milo, as weird as that is that was a bit of a confidence booster."

"So," Milo leans against the counter. "If you had to choose between Abe and I, who would it be?"

"Do I have to choose?" You tilt your head to the side. "Why not both."

Abe stumbles over his words as he looks towards you. "Both?"

Milo smirks. "You would choose both of us. I must give you more credit, little witch," he says with a nod.

"And don't knock on Hearthway Hollow's traditions. It's not my cup of tea, but I've seen some really good from that place because of their silly traditions. And Abe is right too, it does make it special. That's why I'm shocked Abe hasn't done it yet."

Abe ducks his head. "I never thought you'd accept."

You nod. "How do you know that?"

"Because you've said you hate the idea of it before," Abe argues.

"But it's you, and I've always liked you," you say.

Milo walks over with his steaming cup of coffee. "So, would you still choose both?" He asks.

"I would," you retort. "Because even though I've known Abe for eons and you for a day, I feel the same connection between you two."

Abe is rubbing his eyes as he tries to look at you and Milo.

Milo laughs. "I believe in connections too," he replies. "That's part of why I came here."

You glance down at his bandages and then back up at him. "Possibly has nothing at all to do with the gaping stab wound?"

"In unromantic terms," Milo winks. "I think I have a change of clothes with me, excuse me." He goes off to the guest room.

Things are quiet between you an Abe. He keeps his head ducked, and his eyes averted. You look down and sit beside him on the sofa.

"Are you mad?" You sigh.

"No, I just feel stupid," he grumbles. "All this time and this stranger knows you better than I do," he pouts.

"He's just observant. That's why I was shocked when you wanted to be a journalist. You can't see the forest for the trees half the time." You touch Abe's face, turning him, so he looks at you. "I've liked you since we were kids, you idiot. Just because I said I didn't like the courtship rituals in Hearthway Hollow doesn't mean I wouldn't have said no to you."

Abe nuzzles into your palm. "Would you say yes now? Even knowing I'm a giant, blind idiot?"

"You've been that since you were five," you smirk. "And yes."

Abe tilts his head and his chin jabs into your eyes. You then hold him still and kiss him. He tastes like salt water taffy, and his lips are surprisingly soft. You undo his ponytail and let his long, red hair flow down. Running your fingers through it, you feel an electricity course between your fingertips.

You only stop kissing Abe because you feel like you're being watched. You look over, seeing Milo watching you from the hallway.

"Oh no, go ahead, keep going, this is sweet," Milo waves his hand.

Abe's cheeks and lips are bright red. "Was he there the whole time?" He whispers to you.

You sigh and shake your head. "Not sure, but he does have pants on now." You stand up from the sofa. "I'll take your tea, Abe."

Milo sits down on the sofa with Abe while you go into the kitchen and fill the kettle. You glance back to the sofa, seeing Abe has the biggest, dopiest smile on his face while he and Milo talk. You have to admit, it was a pretty good kiss.

That evening you build a bonfire outside, burning the stems and husks from your garden that you don't need. Abe is still without his glasses, So Milo is helping him to his seat while you stock the fire.

"It's lovely here," Milo says as he sits in the grass.

"My great-great grandparents settled here before Hearthway Hollow was even a thing. It was just an empty field where werewolves would fuck and keep them up at night."

"Sounds like a good time," Milo laughs.

"Not really, from the journals my grandmother kept it actually sounded kind of horrible," you sit down beside Abe. "She said, more often than not, there would be a dead werewolf in the yard after full moons."

"How did they cope with that?" Milo asks, a sort of stunned look on his face.

"My grandfather would burn them, and my grandmother would use the ashes for the garden." You point over to your garden. "The earth there is always so rich and black, I never have to worry."

Milo eyes the garden with caution, and he looks away from it. "Well uhm, it's...it's a nice homestead."

"It's always been a nice place to visit," Abe replies. "When I was a kid, and my mom would bring me here for my medicine, I was always surprised by how peaceful it was. It just seemed whatever troubles were all around, it never came here."

"It's amazing what magic will do," you sigh as you lay your head on Abe's shoulder.

Milo leans back and turns his head up to the sky. It's quiet for a moment as the fire crackles, and the crickets start to chirp and sing. As you're relaxing, you feel Milo's hand on your leg rubbing up and down.

"What are you doing?" You ask him.

"Want me to stop?" Milo asks.

You glance over at Abe who is looking at you confused. "No, not really." You tilt Abe's chin down, kissing him as you did before. Abe moans softly, and he pulls you in closer.

Milo's hand continues to stroke up and down your leg, and he stands up. You turn from Abe and meet Milo's kiss. His lips aren't as soft as Abe's, but there's an edge to his kiss that Abe doesn't have.

Milo parts from you then kiss Abe who gasps in surprise but eases into the kiss. You watch and bite your lip as you smile.

"You two do make a cute pair," you tell them.

Milo chuckles as he parts from Abe. "You think so?" He sits on the other side of you and squeezes your thigh.

You lean back, pressing your back into Abe's chest. Milo leans in, kissing your neck and chest while Abe's hands push up your dress. You whimper softly as your bare skin meets the cold air.

Milo's lips drag down your skin, along your ribs, and onto your belly.

You reach behind you, placing your palm on Abe's crotch. You feel his bulge pressing against his jeans and a low moan escapes his lips. His long hair covers half his face, but his usually dark brown eyes are glowing gold.

You unzip his pants and rub his cock through his boxers.

Meanwhile, Milo is between your thighs, kissing them and biting them. He fingers rub against your black panties, and you mewl softly. Abe has pushed up your bra, and his long fingers are teasing your nipples.

You pull Abe's cock from his boxers, stroking his length, amazed at how hot and hard he's gotten.

"That smell," Abe snarls into your ear.

You gasp softly as Milo's tongue laps at your folds. He's pushed aside your panties and is opening you with his mouth. He presses close, slurping and moaning against you. You press closer to Abe, moaning out as Abe bites your neck.

You coil your fingers around Abe's cock, stroking him as his precum starts to dribble out freely.

Looking back down, yous ee that Milo has begun to shift. His hulking werewolf form is pitch black, and his blue eyes glow with halos around them. You feel his sharp teeth graze you but never hurt.

Looking up, you see Abe has started to shift as well, his soft and white with brown specks all over him. He moans into your ear as you fingers graze against his knot.

Milo snarls, and with one jerk he rips your panties off.

"Those were expensive!" You plant your foot against his forehead, pushing him back.

Abe's fingers replace Milo's tongue, and you gulp back a breath. Milo stands up, licking his chops as he watches you writhe against Abe.

"I'll find a way to pay you back, love, don't worry." He lowers down, kissing you as Abe moves you into his lap. You lean forward a bit, bracing yourself against Milo. Abe sits up and rubs himself to your dripping slit.

"That's it," Milo growls into your ear.

You gasp as Abe starts to press inside. His tip spears you and opens you. He fits inside you like a glove, stretching you just enough so you can feel his heat course through your entire body.

You whimper and gaze up into Milo's blue eyes, he chuckles and bends to kiss you. You reach down, stroking his cock as Abe starts to move. You whimper and shudder, each thrust pushes you closer to Milo until you squashed between them like peanut butter in a sandwich.

Milo's cock rubs against your belly, and his aching need is very apparent. You make Abe kneel down while Milo lays on the ground. You stroke Milo's cock, licking it while Abe moves inside you. You take Abe into your mouth as best you can. He's quite big. You suck his tip and lick down his shaft. Milo moans and pants, his legs twitching as you move.

You then pull away from Abe, and despite his low whine, you sit down upon Milo. Slowly and carefully you take him inside. He stretches you, but thanks to Abe's attention you're able to fit Milo snuggly deep within.

You reach for Abe as he stands up, kissing him and down his chest and belly. Milo thrusts his hips upwards, bucking into you. You cry out, almost wailing. Abe's cock rubs against your cheek, and you take him. You lick him and suck him while Milo bounces you on his lap.

You moan along Abe's shaft, gazing up at him. His eyes are hazy and glazed over. You wish his glasses were fixed so he could see you now. You hope that, perhaps because of this, Milo will stick around and the three of you can continue this triad.

You gasp and pull back, crying out as Milo's cock starts to throb. You throw your head back, sighing and whimpering as his heat floods you. You tremble and flench as Milo grunts and snarls.

You lay back, huffing and puffing on Milo's chest. His thick, hot seed is starting to spill from you, dripping down onto Milo's thighs.

"You aren't done yet," Milo snarls into your ear.

You look up, as Abe kneels down. Milo guides him, showing him where to go. You then gasp as Abe pushes inside. Milo slips his fingers into your mouth, pressing them on your tongue. You're sensitive, and having Abe inside makes every sensation that more potent.

Abe grunts and snarls, his voice sounding deeper. You mewl and whine, stifled by Milo's fingers. Milo sits up, sandwiching you between the two of them again. He pulls Abe down, kissing him while you watch. They look sweet together, and you wonder if, one day, you'll get to see them make love.

You whimper, trembling as you feel a spasm deep in your core. "Oh fuck," you mewl.

Milo chuckles as his fingers slip down your center. "Do you feel good or something?" His fingers tap your clit and you yelp.

"Easy," Abe moans. He stills for a second, and his knot starts to push inside.

"No," you gasp. "No, no wait-" you squeak.

The knot pushes in, and you throw your head back against Milo. You jerk and twitch as you legs spasm.

"Is she ok?" Abe moans.

"She's fine," Milo chuckles. "Lucky dog, you got to knot her."

Abe chuckles. "I saw your cock soft, I doubt you could knot anybody." You feel his cock trembling inside.

"I bet I could fit inside you," Milo moans. "You look like you're big and tough."

You grunt and shiver, gasping for a breath deep enough to make your head stop spinning. "Ok, ok," you whine.

Milo kisses your neck, his eyes on Abe. "You best cum for her before you kill her."

Abe whimpers, his expression is glazed more so than before. The lusty and passionate look on his face is quite lovely, but you're not in the right mindset to enjoy it. Your lashes flutter as Abe's grunts turn into vicious snarls and a long howl.

You feel the cool grass against your hot skin, your head is resting on Milo's arm as Abe lays on top of you. You wrap your arms around him, sighing contentedly as you senses slowly return.

"Have fun?" Milo smirks.

You glance over at him and roll your eyes. "You just make trouble, don't you?"

"Why do you think I got stabbed?" Milo kisses your cheek.

"Oh god, you're stabbed!" Abe perks up right away. "Are you hurt? Did the wound open?" He asks in a panic.

"Calm down," Milo laughs. "It's practically healed already. Just a bruise at this point."

You ease Abe back down, so his head is on your chest. "How do you feel?" You ask, kissing his cheek.

"Just wish I could have seen it," Abe murmurs as he nuzzles to your breast.

"Next time," Milo replies.

"Will you be here for the next time?" Abe asks, saying what you've been concerned about all this time.

Milo sighs and glances up the sky. "Don't know."

"You can't just say that," Abe sits back up. "You can't just do that to two people who might-" he scoffs and stops. "If that's your mindset, just leave us now."

Milo sits up and looks at Abe. "I'd like to stay," he says quietly. "But who knows what will change."

Abe huffs. "Then don't say that. Just say you want to stay here."

You smile, still laying in the grass at the two bickers over you. You can get used to this. Sure it won't be as quiet, but you'll get used to it eventually.


	36. Remi the Werebear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

Even though the paper is called 'Hearthway Hollow Daily News' it actually only comes out once a week. The webpage is updated every day, but honestly, hardly anyone ever checks out the website unless there is an emergency.

The newspaper has been in print since before the town was actually founded. Mrs. Locklear's father, Abe, had started the paper back in the day as a way to keep the small Native community in the area connected. As time went on and the Locklear's accepted other weres into the Hearthway forest, Abe evolved the paper into something he had only dreamed about.

Nowadays, the paper is run by a small staff which included the editor, three IT specialists who handled the printing and other day to day technology crisis, and an ever-changing roster of reporters and writers, one of which was you. You had been working at the paper since you were in high school, starting out as a summer job where you answered the phone and ran errands, you went through the steps, writing obituaries and taking care of the personal ads, then slowly becoming a reporter. You had your own article every week that detailed a different point in Hearthway Hollow history. For a while now, you had been focused on the Locklear clan and how they played a major part in the founding of the town.

The current editor of the paper is Remi Mortimer. He was a reporter back when you first started. As long as you've known him, he's always been a big, lumbering grouch around the office. Then again, that's what makes him fun to tease.

Back when you ran errands for the staff, you were intimidated by him. After all, Remi was well over six feet tall and built like an armored tank. Meanwhile, you were barely over five feet tall and built like a jelly donut. You were never sure how his arms fit into the finely pressed button-ups he wore. You also could never figure out how his thighs, which might as well have been thicker than you.

As the years went on, Remi grew a little softer in the middle while you matured and grew into your curves. Remi was still intimidating, but you knew the big grouch well enough to know how to poke the bear without getting swiped at.

Back when you first became a journalist, it was Remi who was tasked with training you. This was within months of him being crown editor, but back then he had no clue. You had an inkling, having heard rumors when you ran errands and delivered coffee. The old editor, who was Mrs. Locklear's baby sister, had been wanting to step down for a long time and Remi had always reminded her of her father, Abe Locklear.

Well, anyways, during all this decision making, Remi had to take you everywhere with him. He often snarled under his breath he felt like he was walking around an untrained puppy on a leash hoping that it would find somewhere to pee only to take it inside and have it piss in your shoe. This was bonkers insulting to you, so much so you had considered pissing in his shoes.

Anyways, old memories. You and Remi worked well together now. Much like soldiers during the war, you both held old memories you both shared but dared not speak of. This kept you bonded forever and friendly enough that you didn't release the gory details to an unwilling mass.

One day, you're called into Remi's office. You're aggravated, as it's on a Tuesday and that's usually the day you spend doing the rough draft of your article before sending it to Remi. He knows this isn't a day for you to be bothered.

"Ok," you huff as you walk into his office and close his door. "What gives? You know I wear a metaphorical 'do not disturb' sign around myself all day on Tuesdays. What's so important that you gotta throw eggs at my door anyway?"

Remi's lip curls as you talk. You hate to admit even to yourself that this is attractive about him. He has pretty teeth, and they glow against the dark ocre of his skin and the blackness of his near-constant stubble.

"I know," he growls. "But I need you for an assignment."

You furrow your brow. "Isn't that Leroux's job?" You ask.

"Not this one," Remi says. "There's a conference coming up, one that could help us get the funding we need for the new printer. We need to make a good impression."

You tilt your head to the side. "You want me to go?"

"I want us to go," Remi replies.

You put your hand on your hip and pop it out. "Us?" You waggle your finger between you and Remi. "Why?" You can't help but laugh.

"Who else can stand beside me?" Remi growls. "Leroux won't shut up, that's why I send him on assignments. Meribelle gets anxious in large crowds, that's why she has the letters column. Carmine is terrifying. I think we can both admit that."

You nod eagerly.

"You're my best bet. We work well together. And aside from Carmine, I think you're the most attractive reporter I've got," Remi says.

"I'm going to let that drop of sexual harassment slide because I agree with you," you scoff. "Also, thank you, I had no idea you saw me like that."

"I don't," Remi growls. "I just hear what the boys around the office say." He sits up in his seat. "The conference is this weekend. We'd have to leave Friday afternoon to get to the hotel. Will you do it?" He hands the pass out towards you.

You snatch the pass from his hand and look it over. "Ok," you say. "But only because I haven't actually left town in three months," you say with a shrug. "Is the hotel nice?"

"It better be for what I'm having to pay," Remi growls.

"Cool," you salute with the pass. "My car or yours?"

Remi rubs at his temple as he gives you an exasperated glare. "I can't fit in your tiny fucking car," he scoffs.

You nod. "Ok. Ok," you sigh as you turn towards the door. "My car it is," you wink as you leave the office.

You go back to your desk where you sit down, intending to get to work. Carmine saunters up to your desk and sits herself down on the corner. You would tell her to leave you alone, but Carmine was terrifying.

"What'd the boss want?" Carmine asks.

She smells like expensive perfume, which is amazing. She's also wearing a tailored suit you'd bet your last dollar on was Armani.

"He wants me to attend this Independent Print Media conference with him," you say as you wiggle your mouse to turn the screensaver off.

Carmine smirks, leaning down, so she's closer towards you. "You're not going to repeat the night of Tequila are you?"

You flinch and glare up at her, not saying anything, just hoping your eye contact will be enough threat to her.

Carmine smirks. "What? Like you haven't thought about having another night like that with the boss." She flicks her fingers back towards Remi's office. "You were both young and dumb back then. Imagine it now being older, wiser, and much more visually appealing."

You open your mouth to argue then clamp it shut again. "It's just a conference. Nothing like when we were both stupid reporters," you grumble as you open your work back up.

Carmine inches closer. "He likes to watch when you walk away, try and tell me he doesn't have some ideas on his mind."

You snap a dirty look to Carmine. "Don't you have some dalmatians you should be skinning Cruella?" You growl at her.

"I can skin puppies any day," Carmine says with a shrug. "But watching the sexual tension grow between the two of you is far too delicious to pass up."

"Ugh, don't say delicious it's gross," you grumble as you turn your attention to the computer screen.

Carmine reaches out, touching your hair and tucking it behind your ear. Her finger brushes against the tip of your ear. "Do it for both of us," she purrs.

You flail away from her. "Stop with this!" You huff as she laughs. "Don't you have anyone else you can torture."

Carmine shakes her head. "Not really. You're just fun."

"I need to work, so torture me later," you huff as you try to ignore her to finish your column up.

You work a little late to make up for the fact you'll be gone Friday. Only you and Remi are in the office as you get ahead with your work. He stays in his office, so you barely see him. But thanks to Carmine and her poking, he's heavily on your mind.

Ages ago, during your training, Remi dragged you with him to the bar where he was meeting his friends. You were nineteen, not even able to drink legally, and yet you were served without question. Remi and his friends all towered over you, and it made you feel anxious and small, so you drank.

You and Remi ended up dancing, and that led to kissing. You ended up making out with Remi nearly all night. He took you home with him, but you both ended up passing out. It wasn't until the morning, both of you still slightly drunk and horny, you had sex all morning. And it was amazing.

It was your gory war story with Remi, the one you both shared and never revealed to anyone. You and Remi had agreed way back then it was a one time deal. You never spoke of it again, and you had built up a professional relationship since then. Well, you had accidentally told Carmine after drinks at her house one day. Carmine was intimidating, and in an effort to seem cool to her you drank just enough to have a truth serum effect. You told her everything.

"Still here?" Remi growls from behind you.

You lean back to look at him. He's taken off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt a bit, showing off the dark pelt under his pristine button-up. It's an attractive look for him, and you hate how much you like it.

"I just wanted to get some things done and ready for next week," you tell him. "I'm almost done."

"Thanks again for agreeing to go," Remi huffs as he walks around your desk. He takes a chair, sitting down in front of it.

"No need to thank me," you say. "It's not job after all."

Remi chuckles, and he looks down into his coffee mug. "To be honest, I chose you because you seem like the only one who doesn't walk on eggshells around me. Well," he scoffs and looks aside, "except for Carmine."

"I know not to include her in most statements involving fear," you chuckle.

"Well, anyways," Remi takes a sip of his coffee. "I wanted to be able to relax on this trip, and that's hard to do with most of the people here. But-" he grumbles something under his breath and sighs. "You know me well enough."

You bite back a snarky smirke. "I know you plenty."

"Don't," Remi jabs a finger out towards you.

"Oh, what?" You tilt your head to your shoulder. "Just because I know the intimate details about you? Or is because-"

Remi hisses and slams his palm down on your desk. "I can fire you, young lady."

"Fire me, I dare you," you grin wickedly.

Remi scoffs. "No." He looks back down into his steaming mug. "Not even if I had grounds for it."

You furrow your brow. "Oh really?" You chuckle. "And why is that?"

Remi flinches, and his thick brow pinches together. "Just finish up your work and get the hell out of here," he stands up from the chair. "That's an order."

"You're not the boss of me," you snap at him as he stomps back towards his office.

He turns to your at the door. "Oh yes, I really fucking am." He goes inside, closing the door behind himself.

You smirk and finish up your last bit of work before heading home.

On Friday, Remi picks you up at your house that morning. You load you bag into his trunk and then, somehow, manage to scramble and climb into his car that, for you, was two stories tall.

Remi is laughing as you finally get inside and sit down.

"Oh shut up," you sneer at him.

"There were steps you could have pulled down," Remi says.

You glare at him as he starts the car and drives away.

For the first bit of the trip, you're both quiet. You listen to the radio. You can remember flashes of being in Remi's old car. After getting out of the bar, you had kisses and made out in the backseat while a friend of his drove.

You sigh and shake your head as you try to shake the memory away. Remi's phone then beeps, and once you're at the stoplight, he checks it.

His lip curls and he huffs. "Why the fuck is she sending me these messages?"

"Hmm?" You hum as you look at him.

"Carmine keeps sending me these cryptic texts," he growls, tossing his phone back down. "I don't much care for it."

You look out the window, having a feeling as to why she has been doing that.

You arrive at the hotel just before dinner. You're getting a snack from the vending machine while Remi checks in for you. As you're about to tuck into the bag of chips, you got Remi comes up to you cussing.

"What's wrong?" You ask.

He holds up the card. "They only had me for one room."

You shrug. "So we have to share a room. Big woop."

"With only one bed," Remi snarls.

"Oh," you gasp. "Oh that is uhm-" you screw your mouth up and huff. You look down at your feet then back up at Remi. "And there's not another-"

"I already played that game," he growls. "Place is full up."

"Well," you say. "I mean, ok, awkward but we're grown ups," you laugh. "So what? I'll not sleep naked."

Remi glares heatedly at you.

"Ok, ok," you murmur. "Too soon." You bite down on your bottom lip.

Remi shakes his head and scoffs. "Come on," he growls.

You follow him to the elevator and to your room. You set your bag down and then go over to the directory to find a restaurant to get dinner.

Remi cusses under his breath as he stands over the bed. He rubs his hand down his face and scowls.

"What do you feel like eating?" You hold up the directory. You want to change the subject and keep the offending topic off the table for as long as possible.

"It doesn't fucking matter," Remi huffs.

"Come on now," you walk over to him. "Not need to get grumpy and riled up by a bed." You put you hand on his arm. "Like I said, we're adults. So what if our butts touch when we sleep?" You try to joke.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about," Remi snarls under his breath.

You stare at him. "Say what now?"

Remi glares down at you, something dark growing in his eyes. "Your ass," he snarls under his breath.

You take a step back from him. "I know it's big, but yours is way bigger!" You laugh nervously. "Dinner?" You hold up the directory again.

Remi scoffs and looks aside, dragging his hand down his face. "I can't," he growls.

"I can go pick something up," you say. "Give you a chance to calm down."

"Sure, whatever," Remi huffs. He hands you his car keys. "Get whatever you want." He goes into the bathroom and shuts the door.

You make an order to a restaurant and somehow manage to drive Remi's yacht of a car to the pick up the order. Once you get back, you set the food down at the table.

"Remi?" You call out. "I'm back," you hear the shower running, so you go to knock on the bathroom door. But right as you turn the corner, you see Remi is outside the shower, only he's different. His massive, hulking form is bigger than before. He's covered in thick, dark fur that's damp and glistening. You knew Remi had to be a were, but he wasn't a werewolf. He was a werebear.

Your eyes trail down his body, seeing he's breathing hard. You then notice a pair of your panties are clutched in his massive paw. Not only that, his cock is rock hard and bobbing from its own weight.

"Oh," you gasp, cupping your hand around your mouth. "You're busy." You look up at him as your face burns. "I'll just uhm...ok!" You squeak as you turn to run, but Remi grabs you.

"Let me explain," he growls.

You look back at him, your face completely red. "You can keep my underwear I don't even like that pair!" You gasp from nerves.

Remi huffs and grabs a towel, hanging it over his belly and cock. "I was trying to deal with this before you got back," he huffs. "Fuck."

"Remi, seriously, can we lock this away with the tequila?" You say anxiously.

"No," he growls. "I'm fucking sick of hiding the goddamn tequila!" He squeezes your hand tight. "It's not or never," his pants softly. "I love you," he whispers. "I can't keep acting like it isn't here."

You look up at him, and you pull your hand back. "Remi," you whisper.

Remi gulps down a deep breath as he looks at you. "Ever since that night," he whispers. "You told you'd prefer we stayed friends, so that's what I did. But...I can't do that anymore. I've always loved you."

"Oh," you whisper. "That's why you wanted two rooms."

Remi huffs. "Can you stop making jokes?"

"I'm sorry," you look up at him. "I don't know how to respond to this." You step back and sit down on the edge of the bed. "I don't know..." you frown and look at your hands.

Remi kneels down before you. "I'm sorry," he growls.

"Can I have some time to think?" You ask him.

"Yeah, of course," Remi stands back up.

You then frown. "No," you look up at him. "No. I want to talk."

Remi rolls his eyes. "Make up your mind!"

You glare at him. "Ever since that night?" You snap at him. "Ever since the tequila?" You shake your head. "That long? And you never said anything?"

"You told me not to," Remi grumbles.

"About the sex! I didn't know you had feelings! You should have said something about that!" You then sigh and relax. "I didn't know. How could I know? I thought we were just drunk and stupid but you...you were serious. Weren't you?"

Remi is silent, and he looks away. "I was," he whispers. "But I was also stupid."

"Well," you murmur. "Ok then." You reach out and take his paw. "Vault open," you murmur. You open your arms out to him. "Come here."

Remi stares down at you, his dark eyes gliding along your outstretched arms and then to your face. He takes a cautious step towards you then hesitates.

"I better not," he growls.

You frown up at him. "Why?"

Remi points down where his cock is holding up the towel. "Because of that."

"How are you still hard?" You snap at him.

"Hey," he snarls, "you don't get to judge that." He jabs a claw into your face. "Give me a second to jump into the cold shower like I intended. It takes a lot to get rid of-" he then shakes his head and holds his paw out. "You know what? Never mind." He turns, closing the bathroom door behind himself.

You take a deep breath and exhale loudly. You clasp your hand over your chest as your heart threatens to beat it's way out through ribs and all. You got back over to the table and sit down, going into the food as a form of distraction.

A while later, Remi comes out of the bathroom, back in his normal form, wearing a shirt and pajama bottoms. You've almost eaten all your food and had been considering eating his.

"Sorry about that," Remi says with a low, deep voice. He rubs the back of his neck then takes the seat across from you at the table. "Sorry about...a lot, actually."

"So uhm," you swallow a bite down. "A bear? Huh?"

Remi scoffs and looks up from the table. "Yeah," he mutters.

"Neat," you click your tongue then rap your fingers on the tabletop.

"It is," Remi says half heartedly. He then clears his voice and lifts his head. "Are you ok?" He asks. "If I have to I can find somewhere else to-"

"No," you gasp, lifting your eyes to him. "Please, don't," you smile for him. "I'm just still shocked, but it's not bad." You look over his face, his stubble is thicker, darker and showing signs of gray. "Whyd id you never try the courtship?"

"I'm not a wolf," Remi replies. "That's not my first gut instinct. I had sex with you, and that's when-" he huffs and shakes his head. "I wasn't sure until that morning."

I twist and pull at your fingers. "So just...all this time you've kept it bottled up because I said it would be better that way?"

"At the time that seemed like the best option," Remi mutters. "But the more time went on, the more I grew to regret it."

"I'm so sorry, Remi," you murmur.

"It's not your fault. You had no clue," he leans back in his chair. "How could you?"

You're both silent for a long time. He pokes at his plate while you gulp down an entire water bottle.

"About my panties," you finally speak up.

"Oh god," Remi buries his face in his hands.

"I mean-" you rub the side of your neck. "It's strange but uhm-"

"I knew you'd be back soon, so I wanted to try and get things taken care of as soon as possible," Remi moans in regret. "They smelled so good and I just-" he hangs his head down lower. "The fact you walked in at that second," he whines.

"So," you pinch your thighs together. "You think of me often?"

He growls warningly at you.

You chuckle. "I've thought about you before during-" you roll your eyes as a grin breaks out over your face. "Well, you know."

Remi perks his eyes up towards you. "Go on," he breathes.

You smirk at him then glance away. "Well, you know," you huff. "That was a really fun night, and I mean...you're the first guy who has ever-" you go for your water bottle and glare at how empty it is. "So sometimes I just think about how well you were, you know?" You squeeze the empty bottle in your fist.

"What is it you think about?" Remi smirks.

You wag your finger at him. "Oh no! I've already told you some secrets. Now you gotta tell me what you think about."

Remi chuckles. "If I start, I'll have to go take another freezing shower." He licks the corner of his mouth, and you already know you'll need a cold shower before you go to bed.

"Showers are free here. You'll live with a second scrubbing," you wave your hand at him to come out with it. "Tell me."

"Well," he breathes. "First off, I've always been a sucker for a fat ass a pretty eyes."

Your head could have popped off in that moment it if were physically possible. Remi grins at you then he cuts his eyes down.

"I remember waking up that morning," he growls. "You had stripped out of your dress, and we're only in your panties," his voice is getting darker and hotter. "You're panties were pulled tight, nearly a thong between your cheeks." His tongue darts over his teeth. "And you were just smashed up against me. I could feel your heat, your softness and I knew I was in absolute danger at that moment. I continued to pretend to be asleep while I got harder and harder. Then you started grinding yourself against me. And fuck, you moaned."

You avert your eyes from him and stick your arm down between your thighs as the dull ache becomes unbearable to ignore.

"Now," Remi pants. "Your turn."

You shake your head. "Oh no!"

Remi grins and tilts his head. "I told you some, now you tell me more. If you want me to continue, that is."

You swallow back the lump in your throat. "Jesus," you huff, feeling as if the entire room was full of steam.

"Out with it," Remi rolls his hand. "I know you can do it."

You pout at him and sigh. "Well, continuing on that," you grumble. "I could feel how...big you were. It got me excited. I'd never had...something like that before," you look away, trying to avoid is lascivious grin. "That first time you were inside me," your voice drops to a low whisper. "Feeling your heat and how much you opened me, it was an awakening experience."

"That's flattering," Remi chuckles. "Have you ever been able to duplicate the sensation of me?" He teases.

You throw a nasty look at him. "Not with someone," you scoff. "But with an it."

"Mm," Remi moans deep in his chest. "A toy?"

You shake your head. "Not saying until you give me more."

"What's left to give? I jerk off thinking about your ass and how good it felt to slide my cock between those bountiful cheeks." He leans forward a bit. "I think about your tits swaying as I fuck you. I think about your moans and how your lips parted to say my name out loud as you came." He leans back. "And now I'm back at where we started."

Your panties are soaked, and you so badly want to soothe the pain.

"Now," Remi growls, "tell me about your toy."

"Remi," you mewl.

"I know," he growls, lip curling. "I can smell how much you need me." He tilts his head back. "Just tell me about the toy."

"I uhm-" you close your eyes and fidget in your seat. "It only makes me want you."

Remi stands up, his pajama bottoms tented and nearly pulled from his stomach. He grabs you, picking you up and throwing you hard down onto the bed. "That's what I wanted." He kisses you, devouring it and begging for more.

He presses close, pining you to the bed. As if you'd fight at this point. You want him so badly, you want the ache to go away. You want to feel him again. You gasp out loud as he bites your neck. Remi growls in your ear, and his dark chuckle makes you shiver.

He pushes down your pants, and his fingers find a sticky, hot mess between your thighs. "Fuck," eh snarls. "I thought I only dreamed you got this wet."

"It's a problem," you gulp.

"Look at all this," he holds up his fingers, showing you your cum that strings between them. "Good girl." He licks his fingers clean then stands up. He's starting to change again, growing hairer and thicker by the moment.

He lays back on top of you, kissing you and licking down your chest. You manage to pull away for a moment and lay so your belly is on the bed. Remi loses his breath for a moment as you lift your rear to him.

"Fuck," he growls.

"Please," you pant. "Hurry."

Remi chuckles as he saddles up behind you. "I've been waiting a long time for this again," he moans. "Don't worry."

You feel his massive paws clamp down on your hips and he tugs you back. Then, his cock rubs against your rear slowly. You gasp in shock. It's bigger than it was before. Well, then again, he wasn't in his werebear form the first time.

"Oh wow," you tremble.

Remi then places the tip at your folds and rocks himself back and forth there. You shiver, and Remi bends over, pressing his back to yours. He breathes into your ear and kisses your shoulder and back.

"Slowly now," he growls as you feel him press inside.

Your lashes flutter as his shaft stretches you. You groan and pant, leaning back so you can take him quicker.

"Better than a toy?" Remi taunts.

You grunt and nod, not able to form any words at this point.

"I fully expect you to throw it away as soon as we get back," he snarls as he rises back up. "Because from now on, I'm your only toy." He shoves in deep, grinding himself inside you.

You cry out, stretching out as he shakes the breath from you. His claws dig into your thighs, and he starts to move. He starts slow, pushing deep inside and grinding himself with the pulsing of his hips. He moans and sighs, reminding you of that night that feels like centuries ago.

You gasp and shudder, your eyes rolling to the back of your head. You're so close, and you can feel it coursing through every inch of you. Remi snarls and pants, dipping down, so he's pressed against your back again. He moans into your ear, and in the next moment, you might as well have been unconscious.

You're breathing hard as the world stops spinning. Remi's weight on top of you is like he's keeping you from floating to heaven. You catch your breath, and Remi kisses your neck and back.

"You ok?" He lifts up enough so you can roll over and he lays down beside you.

You use his thick arm as a pillow and lay there, enjoying the overwhelming afterglow. "Mm," you moan, your words still not returning.

Remi chuckles. "I need your smart mouth tomorrow, come on," he pops your cheek gently. "Or do I have to do it all over again?"

You huff and snuggle to him. "I can't feel anything below my waist, shit."

Remi laughs and scoops you up in his arms. "That's my girl."

"Carmine was right," the words slip out.

"What?" Remi growls. "What was that?"

You shake your head and keep your head ducked to his chest. "I didn't say anything! I swear."

"Does Carmine know?" Remi balks. "Is that why-" he stops. "All those fucking weird messages she's been sending me."

"I was trying to impress her, and I got drunk!" You whine.

"You need to stop drinking." Remi palms your rear. "If you really wanted to impress her," he snarls suggestively into your ear. "You should have showed her how you can wrestle a bear."

"Oh god, Remi, why?" You scoff.

Remi chuckles and pulls the blanket over you. "I guess we only needed the one bed after all," he murmurs as he relaxed.

"Yeah," you stroke your hand down his chest as he starts to shift back. "I'm glad there was a mix up," you murmur.

"Do you?" He smirks. "Maybe we had a guardian angel all this-" he cuts off shortly.

"What?" You ask.

"Carmine," he snarls. "I don't know how, but I bet she had something to do with all this mess," he looks down at you. "I will bet my last dollar."

You smile up at him. "I think, if she did, we should send her a thank you card or like, cookies or something." You kiss Remi and ease him back down into bed. "After tonight, does it really matter?"

He cups your cheek in his palm. "No. Not anymore."

You lay back down on his chest.

"Be careful," he snarls. "If I wake up with that ass smashed against me again, you're going to be in trouble."

You laugh. "Oh no, how horrible," you tease. You kiss his neck. "Go to sleep. We'll discuss it in the morning."

"Discuss," he scoffs. He kisses the top of your head. "I do love you."

You nod. "I know," you whisper. "Remi?"

"Hm," he grunts.

You sit up so you can look at him. "I love you too."

Remi grabs you, kissing you as he pushes you down into bed. "Fuck morning when you can do it now."

"Remi!" You squeal as you wrap him up in your arms and he nibbles his way down your chest.


	37. Adam the Werewolf Prince Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Werewolf x Female Reader

I was never more aware of myself than the first moment I laid eyes on you. You were in the square, hunting down a place to eat. I was you through the window of my butcher shop and I couldn't look away from you. I wanted to know what you smelled like, what your voice sounded like. I knew deep in my heart who you were but I denied it to myself.

That was until the day you came into my shop, I was frozen. For the first time in so long, I was unsure about how to approach. I wanted to jump over the counter and embrace you and kiss you and taste the salt on your skin, but that was not our way. I knew exactly who you were as soon as I saw you again and what my feelings were.

It took all my strength to keep a conversation with you, my blood boiling and my tail sprouting down my pants leg from all my excitement. That night I killed you the biggest elk I could find, I ripped its throat out and happily placed it on your doorstep. I so wanted you to know my feelings as soon as possible.

I was surprised when you freaked out over the corpse on your porch, no one excited about that when they are first being courted by a werewolf. You came to accept it though, and every morning when I came to pick up the body to quarter and skin it for you, you always smiled at me.

Part of me wanted to believe that it was a knowing smile, that you knew me and loved me just as I loved you. The others told me to be patient, that humans are slow and awkward creatures. They told me it would take time for you to understand and love me back. I so wanted you to understand, I would gladly kill fifty bears a night for you.

I very nearly confess to you one day. You seem shaken and confused and every fiber of me wants to wrap you up in my arms and kiss the air from your lungs. The most I can do though is a few kind words. It is hard to keep myself vague, I cannot reveal myself to you yet. All I can tell you is my promise is true, my actions all speak of love and desire to see you happy.

"I don't know if I'm worth such a promise," you saw this and my heart breaks. I want to grab you and shake you, you are so worth, love. You are worth more than the air I breathe. Do you not see that?

I bite my cheek to bleeding to keep still.

"I have no idea who this wolf is or why he wants to promise anything to me. If I did know, I would tell him to-" I reach out and grab your arm, your warmth against my palm stops my heart.

"Don't," I manage to keep my voice from shaking. "A wolf knows his mate the moment they seem them. It doesn't matter who they are or what they are. It is something they know deep and hard."

You smile so brightly at me and I have to leave your side. The time isn't right, but it will be soon.

I finally approach you one night, as I stand before your door you step outside and when you see me I want to dance in your expression. I don't scare you, in fact, your cheeks turn bright red and you come towards me.

Then you say something amazing.

"Flowers work too," you say and touch the tip of my nose with your finger. "You need not keep killing bears."

I can no longer hold myself back and I rub my face and fur all over you as I mark you with my scent. You laugh and touch me and I know if I do not leave soon I will give in to you. I have to make myself leave and I'm afraid I leave you more than confused.

On the full moon, I find you waiting for me and that's when I knew it was time. I take you and introduce you to the pack, I show you off as mine and let them know I have found my mate and she has accepted me. You accepted me.

You kiss me and I melt, surrendering everything I am to you. "I can't kill bears, but I can promise as well, to keep you safe and happy."

You needn't even have said the words, I knew already.

I take you home afterward, ready to go back into the night but you hold my hand and pull me into your home. You invite me into your bed and we make love. Your howls music to my ears as I feel your body tremble at my touch. You taste and smell so good I nearly lose my mind.

I leave you after you fall asleep but you find me the next day. You know me and I belong to you. Although, I have to admit I feel a little a bad at the time timing. For once you find me it was the start of mating season for us werewolves.

I'm afraid in those first few weeks of us together I may have gotten a little too excited a few times. I couldn't leave you alone. Anytime I was near you, my mind went blank and all I wanted was to hear your pleasured cries and take you knot deep.

I couldn't hold back no matter what I did. I took you in the woods when we were supposed to be on a walk and I laid you on moss, licking you until you came. It was the first rut of mating season, so I may have been a little overzealous. You had no complaints though, in fact, you seemed to be as eager as I was. You held me fast and kisses me, you begged me to knot you and I was all but happy to oblige you. You didn't bat an eye when I came inside, stuffing you full and even staying in place to keep it inside you.

The next time you came to visit me at work. I closed the store and took you to the break room. I took you from behind this time, pushing deep inside you and savoring your tightness, your nervous moans of pleasure. You sighed as I kissed and bit at your shoulders, begging me to move faster. I did. You pleaded I go harder. I rammed you so hard the table broke. We were shocked and laughed and I continue to fuck you against the wall, your legs pushed against my chest and hanging off my shoulders as I slammed into you until my knot popped into place and made you scream you felt so good.

You take a few minutes to recover that day, wobbling a bit as you bid me farewell. When I get home from work you're coming out of the shower. You smell so good well...you end up needing another shower.

"Go slow this time," you ask me, running your fingers through my pelt. "I'm still very tender from this afternoon," you smirk at me and kiss my neck and cheek. "But I still want you."

Your voice makes me shiver as your naked body presses against me. You smell so good, but I hold myself back to keep my promise. You lead me to the sofa and make me sit down, kneeling between my legs and stroking my cock as I watch.

"You're so hard already," you moan as you nuzzle it against your cheek. "So big," you lick up me and I have to bite my tongue. Your mouth is so warm and soft.

"You look so cute from this angle," you giggle and stroke me some more, kissing down the shaft and then licking at my sack.

"Fuck!" I pant out and you moan against me, sucking my balls and kissing them.

"You've been emptying so much into me lately, I'm surprised they're still so big," your words are making me melt like butter. Your touch doesn't help things.

You take my cock into your mouth again, suckling me and lapping your tongue in circles around my slit. I grunt and moan, grasping the back of your head and clawing down your neck.

"You're leaking," you purr and tap the tip of your finger against my slit, lifting it with a string of thick precum. "There's so much of it," you lap it up and smile at me. "I bet you want to cum in me again."

"Puh-please," I pant, meeting your playful gaze.

You giggle and suckle on me again, slurping me up as I continue to melt.

"Let me cum inside you," I gasp.

You lift your head up and look at me, "only good boys get to cum inside," you sit in my lap, rubbing your ass against me. "Are you a good boy?"

"Huh?" I'm starting to go blank again, unable to make words come out.

"Are you my good boy?" I can feel your heat against me, you're dripping wet and slicking along my shaft.

"I want to be your good boy," I moan and you kiss me, I can feel your slick juices dripping down my dick. Your entrance so painfully close.

"Good boys make their lover cum first," you lift up and guide me to your slit, gently nudging me inside, teasing. "Are you gonna make me cum?"

"Fuck yes," I snarl and grab hold of you, pushing myself deep inside you.

You cry out, gripping hold of me as your jaw hangs open and your hips tremble. "You feel so good," you whimper.

I kiss you, licking inside your mouth as I thrust up into you. You're so hot and wet, you were ready for me long before I came home. That's when I realize I wasn't the only one in heat. You were too. I'm so lucky to have a creature like you.

I can feel you squeezing onto me from inside, your tight walls stretched around me. You moan into my ear, begging me to slow down or you'd lose your mind. I'm not sure I can, I'm near my breaking point. I roll my hips slowly, letting you bounce against my lap. You swallow and meet my gaze, a smile spreading your lips.

"Such a good boy," you kiss me, moaning my name into my mouth. "You feel so good inside me," you then wiggle a bit. "I want the rest."

My ears perk up and I begin to pant. I pick you up and set you on your back, opening your legs so I can watch as I push my knot into you. You bit your lip and writhe in excitement as you stretch to accommodate me. Fuck, I love watching this. Watching as I disappear inside, as you take me and love it.

Your satisfied moans tell the whole story. I can feel you begin to tighten and vibrate inside, so close to going over the edge. It doesn't take but a few well placed thrusts to make you howl. Your pleasured cries only drive me forward, fucking you and pushing deep inside. You gasp and pant, watching me and urging me on.

I'm throbbing and aching, my cock trembling before it releases inside you. You arch your back, whimpering as I fill you to overflowing with my seed, making you pregnant with my pups. I lay on top of you, still firmly planted inside to make sure not a single drop of my cum is wasted. You purr happily and meet my kisses.

I love when you rub my ears and scratch under my chin. Better yet, when you inch close and whisper in my ear, "do it again."

We find out that after that night, you indeed are having my pups. Your brother moves to town, taking over the house you had moved into. But before we can share the good news he starts getting courted as well. We agree not to tell anyone for a while, enjoying the idea of us for a little longer.

When you give birth to my pup, I cry. She's so beautiful and perfect just like you.


	38. Felix the Minotaur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Minotaur x Female Reader

You went camping with a bunch of your friends towards the middle of autumn, right as all the leaves change color and started to fall. It was still warm enough during the days that there was no issue, it was at night when it began to chill. The mornings when you woke up made the cold nights worth it, the crispness of the air and the glowing sun rises made you feel alive.

On a hike, you become separated from your friends. You had gone off the path to find somewhere to relieve yourself, then when you came back you couldn't find them anywhere. You went along the path and found yourself somewhere unfamiliar.

The rocky ledges came close together, forming a hallway like structure. The further you went you came across dead ends and further passages. You felt like you were trapped in a maze. In fact, that was the only way to describe it the longer you remained. You tried to double back and leave the way you came, only you seemed to dig yourself in deeper.

As night came and the air grew cold you knew you had to do something. You tried climbing up the wall, finding it hard to cling to the smooth surface. You try and find rocks to stand upon, yet they aren't that many around you.

As night falls you slip your back down the wall and stare up at the sky, a few tears splash down your cheek and you press your forehead to your knees. You tell yourself that now is not the time to panic, you need to stay calm and continue working to find some way out.

You pick yourself up off the ground and continue trekking through the maze. As you delve further you start finding things along your path. You find an apple, which you're more than happy to eat. Next, you come across a trail nuts and you find no shame in picking them up to eat as well. After a while, you find another apple which you pocket it for later.

You see a glow ahead of you and you run ahead, coming to a fork in your path where there is a torch placed above what looks like a well. You turn the crank on the side, elated to see the bucket full of crystal clear water that you gulp down like air.

You sit down and lean back against the well, your eyes heavy and body exhausted from walking all day. You try to keep your senses but exhaustion soon takes over and you drift to sleep there at the well.

You wake in the morning, your head resting on something soft and you feel warm and comfortable. You slowly rise up and rub your eyes, looking around your surroundings you are no longer at the well. You've woken up in a small tent, wrapped in fur blankets and in a straw stuffed bed.

You get up, wondering if you've been saved or have traveled back in time, both sound like implausible options at this point. You go to the flap of the tent and peek outside, wondering if you'll see someone. All you see is more stone walls and a path that turned very dark.

You step out of the tent and look around. The tent sits in the center of a large circle, to one side you see trees and a small garden, a path next to it, on the other side a deep fountain that pours from a face on the wall, another path beside it. On the other side of the tent, there's a snuffed out campfire with a seat and a small chest near it. You realize you are in the very center of the maze and that you aren't alone here. Someone or something else has brought you here to their home.

You're looking down the path that turns dark and you hear something coming. You duck into the tent and peer out the flap as you see a monstrous figure come out of the shadows. It's tall and broad, mostly nude too. As it comes closer you see it's shape is mostly man, the skin is pure white with some pink along the chest and belly and splotches of gray along the arms and sides. The head takes the shape of a bull, large golden horns protruding from the sides of its skull, glinting as he stepped into the light. A ridge of white hair from the top of its head and down his back, a whip like tail swishing behind it.

You retreat further into the tent and hide back in the bed, covering yourself completely as you hear it come closer. It opens the tent and looks inside then leaves a moment later. You peek back out, hearing it walk around the tent.

You get up again and peer out, taking a slow step outside, you think for a moment you can get away and as you make a dash for the path that goes dark you stop. Hesitating at the entrance you think to yourself that you could just get lost all over again, this time with no hope or help, just to die somewhere in these walls. You turn back and look around you, even if the creature that brought you here was strange had he even done anything to you? You wander back towards the tent and peek around it, seeing the creature at the fountain washing himself. Rubbing water up to his arms and then splashing his face. He turns around and sees you watching him, his eyes grow wide and he takes a step back, tripping over a bucket and splashing into the fountain. He struggles to find footing and you rush to him, taking his hand and try to help him find his balance you end up in the water too.

After a few moments of confused splashing you both manage to sit up and get out of the fountain. You both sputter and shiver to find words, instead he leaves and goes to start a fire. You stand there, soaking wet and unsure what to do. You strip off your wet clothes, draping them over limbs in one of the trees. Using a blanket from inside the tent to wrap around yourself you go and join the minotaur by the fire.

"I didn't mean to pull you in," he says after a moment, his voice low and quiet.

"It's ok," you start, "I didn't mean to scare you in the first place." You try to smile reassuring at him, if not a little nervous. "I really should thank you. You may have saved my life last night."

He turns his great head away from you and fidgets with his fingers. "It got too cold last night to leave you alone. You're so small so..."

You blush, you've never been called small before, although next to him to do feel downright tiny.

"It has been," his voice trembles slightly as he finds the nerve to speak to you, "a very long time since someone found the maze."

"Just my luck I guess," you murmur, hugging the blanket around you tight as a chilly wind blows.

"You should go back inside, it's warmer in there for you," he stands to lead you back inside.

As you stand up,the blanket parts to reveal a peek at your body. The minotaur turns his head away, a slight redness coming to his milky skin. You close up the blanket, though you can't help smiling. He opens the tent for you and you step inside.

"I'll put your clothes closer to the fire, just relax until then," he says and turns away.

When he leaves you open the blanket and peer down at yourself and smiles, pleased by his reaction to you.

You lay down on the bed again, curling up and letting yourself drift asleep again as you grow warm and comfortable.

When you wake again you find your clothes neatly laid out. You put on just the hoodie and find your panties are missing. You tug the hoodie down and decide to sneak out to see if they had fallen on the ground somewhere. As you look along the ground you hear the minotaur grunting and panting. You spy from around the tent, seeing the creature sitting before the fire, one hand clutching your panties to his face while the other strokes his thick, long cock.

Your jaw drops and you find yourself frozen in place as our watch him. A slickness drips between your legs and you squeeze your thighs together as the tingling heat grows the more you watch. His pleasured grunts grow and his fists pumps faster over his great cock. You reach down, touching yourself in hopes of finding relief. You can't help but think to yourself what such a thing would feel like inside you.

You hear him bellow and moan and you watch as he cums in his fist, thick pearly cream shoots between his fingers as he shivers and breathes in your scent from the panties still clutched to his nose.

You turn and go as fast as you can back into the tent without making a noise. You lay back under the blankets. You touch yourself, never have you felt this wet before. You rub your clit, trying to soothe the ache there. You imagine the minotaur holding you and kissing you, holding you as he impales you on his majestic cock. You bite your lip, trying to find some relief as you plunge your fingers inside you.

"Are you awake?" You hear from outside the tent.

You yelp and sit up, "yeah, yeah yes!" You blush despite yourself.

"Sorry did I startle you?"

"No uhm-" you wipe your hands on the sheets. "Just woke up is all."

"Oh, well if you're hungry there's food out here."

You look around, still not seeing your underwear. You slip on your shorts without them, your sex aching and needing release. You go to the fire, seeing him sitting where he had been before.

"What did you make?" You asked,

He flinches and looks at you, "I caught fish earlier," he says.

You take the seat beside him and he offers you a roasted fish on a stick. You eat beside him, fidgeting a bit as your squeeze your thighs together for some relief and prayed he didn't notice.

He seems to leave you to yourself, every so often asking you a question and making sure you're comfortable. Other than that, he's off on his own, tending to his small garden or disappearing into the dark path.

At night you go into the tent when it gets too cold. He says he's fine staying by the fire at night, but on one particularly cold evening you insist he sleep in the tent with you. He lays with his back to you on a pallet by the straw bed. You can't sleep, ever since that day you've been having dreams about him mounting you and making you wake wet and desperate.

You reach out to him, touching his arm and stroking down his back. He shivers and turns his head, "is something wrong?"

You lick your lips and nod, "I'm cold, come closer."

He hesitates, "I don't think-"

"Please," you mewl to him.

He sighs and complies, scooting over until he's on the straw mattress with you. You smile to yourself and touch his broad chest, your fingers trailing on his silken, white skin. You part your lips and kiss his neck, running your tongue along the sinew.

He grips onto you but doesn't push you away. "What are you doing?" He shivers.

"Sorry I just...." you whine and shake your head. "I want you to touch me," you blurt out to him. "Hold me and kiss me, please."

He swallows and strokes his big hand over your face, his thumb parting your lips you take it into your mouth and suck on him. A low moan rumbles in his throat as he watches you. He replaces his thumb with his mouth, kissing you softly as the heat grew he presses closer and held you tight.

You wrap your arms around his neck and moan into his mouth. He pulls back and sits up, looking down at your naked body. HIs hands slowly trace over you, touching every soft and supple curve. His eyes widen and nostrils flare as he dips down, licking and kiss across your skin.

When he reaches the apex of your thighs you part them for him, reaching below you show him how wet and ready you are for him.

"I've been wanting you for a long time," you admit to him.

He kisses your needy sex and a relieved mewl parts your lips. His thick tongue laps up your cream and he nuzzles against you, kissing and nibbling and licking, making you whimper with joy as he finds his way.

You reach down and pet his ears and grab hold of his horns, using them for balance as he pushes a finger inside you.

"Yes," you cry out, gripping onto him from inside. You want more, you want to beg loudly for it.

He raises up from between your legs, his fingers moving inside you and he kisses up your body until he's at your lips again. You kiss him back, gripping to his shoulders as his fingers move faster, pressing inside you. You bury your face into his neck, pressing your bodies close together as you begin to feel real relief. You gasp against his neck as he shiver, your legs spasming. You sigh softly as his fingers pull out.

"Is that enough?" He asks.

"Huh?" You murmur.

"Is that all you wanted?" He asks.

You shake your head and kiss him again, your hand reaching between you as you reach for his cock and stroke it. He grunts, fidgeting as you touch him. You grasp him and stroke him, remembering that day.

"You won't need my panties anymore," you whisper to him and he flinches. You giggle and kiss him again, "don't worry, I'm not mad." You push him onto his back and climb him, straddling his hips and rutting yourself against him.

He stares up at you in awe, he stops breathing as your sit up and bring him to your entrance. His eyes widen and he groans long as you sit on him, slowly taking him inside you as you lower down.

You sit on his hips and relish in the sensation, so over stuffed and full, finally satisfied after all this time of longing. You move your hips, grinding him inside you and feeling every savory inch. You moan and bounce slow at first.

His hands grasp and stroke you, resting on your hips and moving you more. You smile down at him, "you don't have to stay still," you assure him.

He grunts as he sits up, kissing you more as he uses his hands to move you. You press against him, enjoying the closeness and the touching of skin. He seems unsure how to move, but soon finds a rhythm he enjoys. He grunts and moans, whispering your name in between kisses.

He soon can't take it and he pushes you onto your back, lifting your hips so your legs are over his shoulders and he drives into you. Powerful, earth-shaking thrusts that make you scream out in elation. He snarls and bellows, huffing and puffing as his hips slam into you, his heavy sack smacking against your ass.

You're unraveling and shaking, all the built up tension screaming out of your body as he makes you cum again and again.You claw down his back, arching your back as he continues to use your body.

Finally, in one shattering bellow he releases inside you. The throbbing makes your eyes roll back as the heat floods your body. He stuffs you so full of his seed you feel your belly tighten. You look up to him, smiling blissfully as he collapses onto your chest until his heaving slows.

You wake from a stupor to feel him kissing and nuzzling you all over. You smile and pet his ears. He whispers into your ear and kisses you more, thanking you over and over. You giggle and thank him in return, cuddling to his broad chest as his warm arms tighten around you.

In the morning you ride the bull again, letting him breed you again with his warm seed. Whereas before he seemed to leave you be, he now was always by your side. Kissing and touching you, years of being alone had made him needy. You didn't mind, you enjoyed the affection. And while at first you feel a little guilty enjoying the creature comforts of sex with him, you decide to throw those worries away. You both give in to each other and the solitude of the maze to make up for lost time.

Eventually he returns your panties and apologizes for it, embarrassed of his behavior. You tell him he can keep them, but now they aren't necessary unless he wants you to wear them. You admit to him how much you enjoyed watching him that day and how often you dreamed of him afterwards. You two confess to growing feelings and make love slowly under the stars. You take all night, kissing and touching, forgetting everything but each other.

You forget to ask to be shown a way out of the maze, to be honest, you don't really want to leave. You enjoy his company and affection, he seems so lonely you feel it would break his heart if you left, especially now that your belly begins to swell with his child. There's no point in leaving anymore, in fact, it is almost as if you were meant to be here. For the time being you stay by his side, falling in love with the minotaur in the maze.


	39. Rubi the Drider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Drider x Female Reader

You've been told all your life not to go into the Hearthway Forest beyond your house. Your parents would whisper it to you when you toddled too close, they promised you new toys when they rolled past the boundary.

"We made a promise," you mother told you sternly, "we stay out of the woods and we will be safe. They won't promise use safety inside the woods."

There were certain times of the year your parents seemed extremely anxious, and it only seemed to become more intense as you got older. Your parents made excuses for why you had to stay with family during the summer, they bent over backwards to make sure you got the long vacations you wanted. It always bothered you even though you enjoyed the privilege.

One year after you graduated from college, you came home to collect some things, but your parents weren't home and you waited outside the house. You went behind the house, to where the boundary between your world and the woods was most apparent.

It so tempting for you to make that step inside, to finally prove your parents wrong. But something holds you back, keeps you from even taking one step. Beyond the trees you hear a whisper, something deep and soft. For a moment you believe it is the wind, but then you hear your name as clear as a bell. They call for you, they've been waiting for you.

You heard your parents come home and turn, the whispering goes quiet and you break away to meet your family. They seemed shocked as you walk around from the back of the house but they try to cover it with the excitement of seeing you. You're swept up in the excitement of seeing your parents and being home you forget for a moment the voice that called your name so lovingly.

That night as you crawl into your old bed you hear the whispering again, a polyphonic sound that makes you stir and then rest your head back down. There's a rapping at your window and you sit up and turn to your window.

They call your name again and knock against the glass. "Let me see you."

Your heart hammers, afraid at first, but as they call to your again you feel as if an old friend to calling to you.

"Who's there?" You ask, keeping your voice a low whisper as to not wake your parents.

"Someone who loves you."

You're stunned for a momentbut stand anyways, opening the window and looking out, seeing nothing but the trees. You lean out to look down and side to side then you feel the sticky wisps of spider webs against your face. You pull back to bat them away and something slips down from above you.

You scream but they grab you and cover your mouth before you make a sound. "Don't be afraid," they whisper with their polyphonic voice. "Trust me," he nuzzles to your neck and you try to calm yourself as he pulls you from the window and leaps with you into the woods. Your house disappears as the shadows of the woods takes over.

You feel as if there are many hands holding you, more than the usual two. One holds your mouth still, another is on your waist and one around hips, the fourth on your leg. You are set down in a clearing. The bright, full moon lighting the creature before you brightly.

For a moment you are unsure how to take him in. His torso was humanoid in shape, but the skin was pitch black with gray stripes and he was covered in coarse black hair. He had four arms that were thick as tree trunks. He had two big white eyes that had two tiny white eyes under each. His mouth had four distinct corners with a sharp, black fang at each side. Behind him is something large and bulbous like a hairy balloon, four legs with multiple joints sticking from it.

You suddenly understand why your parents never wanted you in the woods, who they were saying they made promises to. If there was something like him there, imagine what else there was. You had always imagined spiders as being thin and willowy, but this creature was thick and strong, one hand looked enough to hold you in place, let alone four.

"Hello," is all you can think to whisper out. You're so unsure what to do, you can barely move.

"I've been waiting on you," he touches your cheek with one hand and pulls you closer with the other three. "I've missed you so."

His touch is gentle, and you're finding that you're no longer afraid. "Me?" You shudder, pretending it's because of the breeze. "How do you know me?"

"I've been watching you since I was young. Curiosity at first, and then because I knew I wanted you." His other three hands explore your body, paying attention to your hips and legs. "You're the first human I've ever touched."

"Well you're the first...you I've ever touched."

"Arachne," he replied and runs a finger over your lips, the coarse hairs tickling your skin.

You look into his pearl-like eyes and place your hands on his chest. "Why did you bring me here?" You asked with a shuddering breath.

"So we could be alone," he answers, nuzzling to your neck again and you feel something strange there, something cold and wet. "So I could show you my intentions."

You whimper and push against him for a moment, "you're being vague."

"It's mating season," he growls sternly and it all clicks. Why your parents kept you from the boundary, why you were never home during summer.

"Wait," you gasp and try to escape but his strong hands hold you in place. Two lift your arms above your head while the other two remove your night clothes and run over your vulnerable form. He kisses down your body, his mouth opening on your breast and you feel a sting. A moment later your body feels warm, growing warmer with time. You feel the heat pool in your sex the more he touches you.

"What'd you do?" You whimper as you feel him kiss and touch more.

"I gave you a kiss," his voice is sweet and he lowers you down, and holds you by your hips, sitting you in a web as he crawls up over you.

Four hands on you at once makes your sex ache, the sensation of every inch of your body touched and admired making you swoon. You moan as fingers caress and pinch, testing your wetness and fondling your breasts.

He opens your legs more, watching you for a moment before he nuzzles to your cheek and neck. You turn your head, kissing his strange mouth as best you can. You touch his face and pet down his chest, trembling as his fingers give you some release.

He moves back slightly and you peer down, seeing between your legs where his torso meets the bulbous shape in the back a sort off halo opens and a strange object slips out. It's thick at the head, tapering into petal like shapes and ridges. He inches between your legs again and you feel it push at your entrance.

"It's too big," you whisper in fear feeling him push more anyways. You feel him slip inside, stretching you and making you moan.There's some slight pain as he finds room, but it feels so good. You feel so full, so stuffed that when he starts moving you feel as if he's going to tear you in two. He hits so deep inside you it feels like he's hitting the back of your head. You cry out, your hips shaking as he moves faster. You search for something to grip onto and you grasp his shoulders, digging your fingers in he moans with you. He nuzzles more to your neck and chest, his strange mouth cool against your heated skin.

You cry out as you climax, you back arching and pressing close to him, you're unsure how this will end but he keeps moving inside you. He growls and pushes deeper, making you shudder and cry out again. You know he's going to exhaust you, but for what ends you're unsure. You feel your grasp on reality slip, shuddering in his arms as he lets out a long howling screech.

You wake in your bed, sitting up you look around, wondering if you've been dreaming. That is, until you see the massive web in the corner of your room, the Arachne hanging there asleep as well. He's so big you wonder how the web holds him.

You then jump as you hear your parents stir and you panic as you try to find a way to explain the bite marks on your neck, let alone the handsome spider in your room.


	40. Elle the Homunculus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gender Neutral Monster x Female Reader

"What's a girl like you want with parts like this?" The man in black asks as he hands off the package to you.

You just smile and shrug, "you know women, we're a mystery." You hold the heavy package in your arms, squeezing it tight before you turn and disappear the way you came. You reappear back in your home, the fire flickering to life and the lights turning on as you huff and cart the package over to your work table. You pull up the cart and unwrap the package, a left leg and arm wrapped up inside. You smile excitedly as you prepare them as the operating table lowers down from the ceiling. It lands with a soft thud and you pull back the cloth over top, staring down at your creation.

"It'll be soon," you pet their face and then plant a soft kiss to their cold lips.

It has taken you months, much longer than you expected to find all the pieces you needed. Finding the interior workings was the shockingly easy part, but limbs were something much more complicated. You've worked yourself to exhaustion bringing your creation into existence. With these last two pieces, you hope you can finally breathe life into them.

You stitch the arm on first, careful and with steady hands, you eyes flicking up to their face occasionally. Their body is patchwork, pure and simple. Different colors and patterns making up one lovely body, at least lovely to you. You've put so much love and patience into your creation, you feel as if you won't survive should you not succeed.

You finish the arm and then fetch the hand you've been saving, excited to at least have matching hands. That was a miracle in its own right. You finish that, fidgeting each finger and rubbing the center of the palm before you start work on sewing on the leg.

You note the thigh is thicker than the other one, much more muscular. "Oh well, you'll be a little uneven for a while," you sigh as you stitch the hip up.

It's been a family tradition in your family to bring life to these Patchwork Creations. Your mother taught you everything she knew, an art passed from her mother and her mother and so on. The women created their perfect mate, sharing their life force with them, and together they live long happy lives. Dying together the happiest fate of all.

You finish up the last stitch and you sigh, resting your cheek on the operating table and closing your eyes for a moment. You wanted to continue and finish the ritual, to breathe life into your creation, it was late though, and you were exhausted from the day of tracking down the new limbs.

You pull the covers up and kiss them again, "first thing in the morning," you whisper into their chilled ear. "See you tomorrow." You cover them completely and raise the table back to the ceiling.

You huff, trudging about as you take a bath and slide into bed. You dream of your creation, imagining their smile, the purposefully crooked smile you gave them. Their eyes bright yellow as they look at you. Their lips warm and soft as they kiss you happily and wrap their strong arms around you. You made them a little shorter than you. You've always had a thing for shorties. You kiss the top their head and run your fingers through their long hair, listening to them murmur against your chest.

You've been so excited for this day, to breathe life into them and finally have someone to share your days with. Your house has been empty since your roommate moved out, then again, she had her own tradition to complete.

You wake up and excitedly run downstairs, eating a quick breakfast and then lowering the operating table. You bounce anxiously as it lowers and then you stare in fright, seeing the sheet is raised up, your creation already sitting upright on the table.

"No, no," you gasp as you pull the sheet back and look over them. "Oh no. Oh dear. Oh shit," you gasp panicked, seeing their eyes are open but empty and black. "I must have started the ritual by accident! Oh god! I'm so sorry," you crawl up on the table beside them and kiss them, breathing deeply into their mouth. You feel them grow warmer and warmer steadily. They begin to move, their fingers stretching and flexing and then you hear a low whimper in their throat.

You pull back and looked at them, the eyes you thought would be yellow are a bright purple. They stare blankly out and then meet your eyes. You touch their cheek lovingly and pet the hair away from their face.

"Are you ok?"

They grunt and shy away from your touch, dipping their head down and pulling their knees up to their chest.

"It's ok," you coax them gently. "Can you speak?"

They avoid your gaze at all costs and they hug their knees to their chest.

You huff and stand up off the operating table. "Are you hungry?" You ask as softly as possible. "You just woke up, you must be starving."

They turn their back to you.

"Ah..." you begin to feel your heart break. "I didn't mean to leave you in the lingering for so long," you feel hot tears rolling down your cheeks. "I didn't mean to start the ritual. I'm so sorry, I don't blame you for being angry at me but I've waited so long for..." you voice catches in your throat and you hiccup.

You feel a warm palm against your cheek and you look up, staring into wide, purple eyes. You smile sadly at them, tears still rolling down your cheeks. They wipe away your tears and move silently off the table, standing before you.

You kiss the top of their head and they moan softly, nuzzling their face against your soft chest. You smile, petting the back of their head. "We have a long way to go. We shouldn't start off upset with one another."

They look up at you, their hand raising up and they tap their lips.

"Hungry?" You ask.

They nod, grunting, their voice still not come yet.

You first wrap them up in a robe then take them to your kitchen where you make a proper meal for the both of you. They are quiet and unsure, their eyes darting all about the room at every noise and anything that moved. You know it has to do with something for leaving them in the lingering for so long, but you're sure with patience and love you can reassure them and help them understand. You're more than happy to give them a guiding hand.

You feed them, watching them take cautious bites and growing excited when they discovered what they liked. They would point for more bites of certain things, opening their mouth so you can place the food on their black tongue. They smile as they eat, wiggling in their seat and melting your heart. You kiss their cheek and they grunt, frowning at the affection but never running from it.

Over the next few days, you slowly introduce them to the world. You take them outside and show them your garden. You teach them about the herbs and plants you grow, explaining to them you make potions and tinctures and sell them in a little shop.

"I want you to work with me," you say to them as they sniff big sprigs of lavender. "I want you by my side making the potions as well. I'll teach your everything and then we can learn and grow further together."

They look up at you with a wide gaze their lips parting as you speak.

"Do you want to stay with me?" You ask.

They look down and away and you feel a pain in your heart, but you smile through it. "That's ok, you're still getting used to everything."

They watch you, their eyes never blinking when you start a potion mixture over the fire. They're still like stone and you can't help but feel a little uneasy by their silence. They still haven't talked yet and you know it is long over due. They still seem shy and timid around you, often turning away when you look at them or standing far from you. In bed, they lay with their back to you and they stay as close to the edge as possible. It hurts but you manage to smile for them, assuring them you care and love them.

One morning you wake up and as you roll over you see they are gone. You sit up in fear and run through the house, as you pass the kitchen you hear clattering and you stop, standing in the hallway you listen. You hear the skillet sizzling and the oven squeak open. You peek inside, seeing them at the stove, placing something inside and then tossing what they were cooking in the skillet.

They turn and look at you, a bright smile crossing their face. It was the crooked smile you had longed to see. They wave their hand, beckoning you into the kitchen. You go towards them and they meet you halfway, throwing their arms around your neck they pull you down for a kiss. A few tears slip down your cheeks you're so relieved.

"Don't cry," they murmur, their voice husky and deep. "It's ok now."

You nod, kissing them again, cupping their face between your palms. "I was so worried."

"About?" They kiss the inside of your palm.

"I thought you hated me," you murmur into their hair.

They shake their head, "I wasn't scared," they reassure you, "I wasn't angry either. I was ashamed."

"Ashamed?" You gasp. "What for?"

"That I wasn't enough," they kiss your neck and jaw. "I was in lingering watching you, that's why it took me so long and why..."

You press your fingertip to their lips. "You're perfect to me. I'm so sorry you felt this way for so long."

They smile, "thank you," they kiss you one last time before turning back to the kitchen. They serve you tea and then when the food is ready they feed you like you fed them that first day. As the day goes on, they show you everything you taught them was not in vain. When they watched in stone-like silence, they were taking in everything and learning.

"I want to stay by your side too," they whisper to you. "I can't wait to work with you in the shop."

"Our shop," you smile, kissing them again lovingly.

They grunt and then put their hands around your waist. "I want...to finish the ritual," they whisper against your neck. "Please."

You rub down their back, stretching your neck so they can kiss more. "Yes, I'd like that as well." You take their hand and lead them back up to the bedroom. You close the curtains and wave your hand, making the room go dark but for a few glowing light.

You undress, stepping out of your clothes before them and watching their eyes glow in the dark as they stare down your body.

"Oh," they gape for a moment before looking into your eyes. They undress, slowly and unsurely. "I'm not as pretty as you."

You press your finger to their lips, "I made you to be beautiful to me," you kiss their cheek and neck, your hands running down their body, lingering on every stitch. "You're beautiful."

They swallow thickly as you touch them, looking down at you as you kneel before them. You stroke their cock, marveling at your handiwork. You don't mean to brag but this was some of your finest work. You made it long and thick, veins twisting around it like a spiral. Around the head of the cock were silver bolts, smooth and round for stimulation. You lick, listening to them grunt. It throbs, growing thicker the more you lick and stroke it.

"St-stop," they gasp and they pick you up off the ground, their strength surprising you. They toss you down onto the bed and they crawl up over you. "Be still," they swallow again and kiss you. They kiss down, their hands groping your chest as they nuzzle between your breasts.

You giggle, petting their hair away from their face. "Content to just cuddle?"

They look up at you silently and frown, biting you in protest as they free a hand to slid down your body and between your legs. You bite your lip as you feel their fingers rub against your folds and smear your wetness around. Their mouth is suctioned over your breast, drinking the milk that flows out for them.

The ritual was finally going smoothly, the final step to assure the bond to share your life force. You moan, arching your back as their fingers slip inside of you, stroking for a moment, studying your inner walls. Their suction on your breast loosens and some milk dribbles down their chin as their expression widens.

"Like it?" You grunt, rolling your hips to meet their touch.

They look away, pressing their lips together.

You reach down, rubbing your clit as they move their fingers inside you. You start to huff and puff, their long fingers touching the sweet spot inside that makes your insides erupt like a volcano. You throw your head back and wail, their fingers still moving and curling inside you, not stopping until you grasp their wrist.

"Enough, baby, enough," you wheeze. "That was good...very good," you heave as they lay on top of you and nuzzle between your breasts again. They lick up the milk they spilled and suckle to your teat again. You whimper, grasping the back of their head.

They pull up with a pop and lick their lips, watching for you a moment before then look down, their cock thick and hard and ready. They look to you expectantly and you giggle.

"I'll show you, lay down, ok?" They follow your instructions and lay on their back. You straddle their hips and rub yourself against their length. The veins and studs rubbing you pleasantly. You see their expression tense and their mouth agape. They throw their hands up over their face and bay loudly.

"Sensitive?" You ask and lift your hips slightly.

They peek out from between their fingers, their eyes glowing like purple flames. "Don't-" they whimper as you slowly guide them inside. They let out a startled scream as you begin to impale yourself upon them.

"That's right," you grunt as you take them. Their thickness and length stretch you tight in the best way, just like you wanted. "Let me hear how much you feel."

They grasp your hips, their fingers digging into your soft flesh as if begging you to move. You oblige, bouncing a bit then grinding, watching their expression as it tenses and slacks, their jaw hanging open as they watch as their cock disappears inside you.

You begin to feel them tremble, their hips moving to get to you faster. You bend over, letting them bite and suck more on your breast, their hips now thrusting up against you, their thighs smacking against your ass. You feel the quickening in your belly again and you cry out, twitching and squeezing tightly onto them until they start to kick their legs and grunt against your chest. Finally, they let out a howl that rattles the room and you feel them release inside you.

You fall against their chest, laying your head on their chest as you heard the first beat of their heart. You smile, snuggling to them and listening to the short ragged beats. They swallow and hold you tight, squeezing you.

You sit up, smiling down at them, "how do you feel?"

They touch your face, their eyes glowing lavender. A smile crosses their lips, "very good," they murmur.

You dip down and kiss them lovingly, "do you have a name?" You coo to them.

They swallow and nod, "Elle," they whisper to you.

You lay back down on their chest, sighing contentedly. "Nice to meet you, Elle."


	41. Vampire Bat Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

It's dark when you get home, then again it always is. You use to think working the late shift would be easy and fun, it's only you and your coworkers in the store. You didn't consider that the walk home would be so terrifying. You've started keeping your box cutter with you in your bag as well as a can of pepper spray on your keychain. You would ask your coworkers for a ride home, but some of them are gone before you even lock the front door.

That was before though. Now as you make your way home you hear the familiar flapping above you and as you stop to look up he lands before you. He kneels then stands, towering above you as he kneels down and kisses you.

"Did you just wake up?" You ask as you wipe the crust from the corners of his eyes, having to stand on tip-toe to reach.

He yawns, his wide mouth stretching open. "Yeah," he grumbles and takes your hand.

You squeeze his hand and saddle up to his side, putting your arm around his narrow waist. He holds you, his body warm and he smells like the scented sachet you keep in the closet.

Several months ago, back when you would hold so tightly onto your keys your knuckles turned white, you had been walking home like always. As you're about to walk up the stairs to your apartment, someone comes out of the shadows. You try to run but then someone appears at the bottom of the stairs. Your fingers fumble and you drop your keys, as you desperately try to grab them back up your hair is snatched and you're pulled to the ground. You're screaming and crying, feeling them grabbing your body and pulling you behind the trees. You kick and fight, but one of them punches you in the stomach and you topple over in a heap. As you're trying to remember how to breathe you hear screaming. There is shouting and terrified cries and the sound of large, flapping wings. You tremble in fear, holding yourself as the screams stop. You then feel something warm and soft against your back and you're enveloped and protected from the world.

"You're safe, no one will hurt you ever again," his voice is gentle and deep. "I promise...just don't be afraid."

You shudder as you start to cry, sniveling and shaking as they pick you and carry you to your apartment. You just remember feeling warm, the fur on their chest so soft. His touch is gentle and warm as he cleans you up, and while his appearance does startle you, you can't be afraid of him after what happened.

He's tall and thin, massive leathery wings that end with his hands, long, narrow fingers with knobby joints. He's covered in dark fur, but it's soft like a kitten. His face is squished and flat, his mouth wide. He has large, massive ears that flick and turn every time you move.

Now, he meets you on your walk home every night, making sure you're safe. For a while, he left you at your front door after he made sure you were home safe and sound. Soon though, you insisted he come inside, and not long after that, he started sleeping in your closet during the day.

As you get home you're happy to see he already has the coffee pot ready and the aroma fills the house. You kiss him again and wrap your arms around his narrow waist. He wraps his wings around you, meeting your kiss now that sleep has worn off.

"I'll make something to eat," you peck a kiss to his smooshed nose. "Then you can eat."

He nods, "thank you," he murmurs and he touches your cheek gently before releasing you from the cocoon of his wings.

You take out a frozen pizza and make yourself a cup of coffee. As you stand by the oven drinking from the warm mug he snuggles up behind you, kissing the nape of your neck and tugging down the collar of your shirt. You moan softly, pressing against his chest as his lips part and his tongue lathes over your skin.

"Go ahead," you murmur.

"But you haven't eaten," he growls.

You smile back at him, "go ahead, you seem hungry." You strip off your shirt and he makes quick work of your bra. He kisses your shoulder again and licks, his lips then part and you feel his teeth against your skin. You bite your lip, feeling the sharp fangs press against your flesh and then puncture. The pain is only momentary as he begins to suck, drinking from you deeply and then suddenly stops.

"What?" Your eyes flutter.

"Your blood...iron is low," he licks his lips and then at the puncture wounds.

"Oh," you huff, "I must be starting."

He kisses your bare back, his arms wrapping around you and cupping your breasts. "They are heavier."

You scoff and lean into his back, "get me my comfy shirt, please?"

He nods and leaves you, returning a moment later with your favorite shirt. You slip it on then place the pizza in the oven.

"Are you sure you had enough?" You ask as you turn back to him.

"Enough," he murmurs, "I'll go out hunting after you go to bed. I don't want you getting sick again like last time."

You stand on your tiptoes and kiss his cheek. "You're too sweet."

He rubs your back and you sigh, it feels so good. You're back had been hurting all day, now you knew why.

"Pizza is ready," he murmurs into your ear, teasingly seductive and you giggle.

You take your food and join him on the sofa, watching movies and cuddled against him. He keeps one wing wrapped around you and soon exhaustion and his warmth take over and you begin to nod off. You head bobs against his chest and he lifts you up, taking you to bed and tucking you in.

"Sleep well," he murmurs and kisses your forehead.

"Happy hunting, stay safe," you coo, snuggling into your pillow. "I'm off tomorrow, so I'll see you first thing."

"I'm glad," he kisses you sweetly and turns out the light.

You wake up cramping and when you stumble to the bathroom you feel blood running down your legs. "Fucking great," you kick off your underwear as you get into the bathroom and you start a hot tub. You set your period supplies on the counter so they would be ready when you got out.

Sinking into the hot bath is the best feeling in the world, you groan and relax, closing your eyes. You hear the room door open and you peek open an eye, seeing your vampire bat pick up your blood soaked panties.

"Babe, don't eat those," you tease.

He looks up at you and sticks his tongue out. "You woke me up, smelling so good."

You chuckle, "perhaps I should have let you lick me clean first."

"I already licked the sheets."

You groan, "well, I needed to do laundry anyway."

He sits by the tub, laying his head on the edge and watching you. "Cramping?"

You nod, "it woke me up," you kiss the tip of his nose then nuzzle to his cheek. "Did you find something to eat last night?"

"Yes, I found a nice big drunk guy," he smirks.

"You must have slept well then," you stretch.

"Not really," he shrugs, "I kept smelling you all night, and that only made me hungrier and hungrier," he purrs seductively into your ear

You feel yourself grow warmer, and not just from the bath. "Mm," you wrap your arms around his neck. "Don't tease me, babe."

He kisses your neck and moans against your skin. "You smell so good, I can't help it." He plucks you out of the water. "I'll go start your coffee," he murmurs. "I'll keep my teasing to a minimum until you've eaten."

"Well aren't you considerate," you giggle. After he leaves, you dress and slip a pad on before you walk into the kitchen and watch as he sets up the coffee pot. As it percolates you munch on cold pizza from the night before.

You notice he is lingering around you, remaining close and keeping his hands on you. He leans in and sniffs, but never places his lips or nose directly on you. You smile and press your rear against him, wiggling it and feeling the bulge growing there.

He grips your hip with one long hand and stills you. "Don't," he growls warningly.

"Why not?" You peek over your shoulder at him. "Not afraid of a little blood are you?"

He curls his lip at you, "you should be." He yanks down your underwear and kneels between your thighs. You let out a gasp as you feel his tongue lapping at your entrance, he snarls and growls, his sharp fingers digging into your plump rear and thighs. You bend further over the counter top, biting your lip as you groan pleasured. His tongue pushes inside and swirls around, making you swoon at the sensation. His tongue is so long and it's able to burrow itself deep.

He growls hungrily slurping at you. "You're enjoying this too much," he laughs, "you're cream is overpowering."

You giggle, "you feel too good, I can't help it."

He rises back up and grips the counter on either side of you. He rubs up against your thigh and you wriggle excitedly as you feel his length. He breathes against the nape of your neck and a low growl rumbles in his throat. His chest is warm and soft against your back but as he presses closer you can feel how solid he is, how strong his body is.

You reach between your thighs and touch him. The head of his cock is bulbous and slippery, already seeping thick precum. His shaft is long, bulging and growing thicker towards the center. You guide him into place, rubbing him against you folds before he pushes his hips forward and stretches you open.

"Ah," you groan and press your cheek to the counter, enjoying the sensation of him filling you and inching deeper and deeper inside you.

"So warm," he purrs as he stills his hips long enough to enjoy you tightening around him. He grips onto your hips, squeezing and kneading your soft flesh as he begins to move slowly. Pulling out in a tantalizing snail pace, shoving back in hard and fast before he pulled out completely. You squeal in pleasure as he does this several more times, each time picking up speed until he thrusting hard and fast inside of you.

You're moaning and crying out, your arms stretched out across the countertop, you feel the rush of heat, the lightning flashing in your belly. You squeeze tight onto him, feeling your peak build and build until you topple over the edge. You cry out loudly, back arching and pressing into his chest again. You wrap your arm around his neck and his lips drag down your skin until you feel that familiar sting as his teeth puncture your skin.

You whimper softly, biting your lip as he drinks of your deeply, his hips buck and tremble, gushing hotly inside. He stuffs you full, mixing with your blood and slowly dripping out. You pant and fall back against him as he lifts his head, panting heavily.

"Over already?" You purr. "You must have really been holding back."

He kisses your neck and cheek. "Since I got back from my hunt," he growls into your ear. "I wanted to wake you and take you then, but I knew you'd be in pain."

You smile at him, kissing his cheek and nuzzling into his neck.

"Besides, you're at your best when you first wake up," he smirks. "So it was worth the wait." He kisses you lovingly, petting your hair away from your face. "I'm going to have a hard time keeping my hands off your today."

You lick your lips, "well, you know how I am during my period. I may have a hard time leaving you alone."

"Give me a few more minutes and I can give you a longer ride," he purrs into your ear.

You shiver, "uhm...let me have my coffee, then we'll see."

He kisses you cheek and laughs "I love you."

You nod and kiss him, "love you too."


	42. Ruby the Drider Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

You've settled into your new home and every box has been unpacked. For the longest time, you had been traveling back and forth between home and school. It was hard to adjust at first but you soon came to look forward to your long weekends back home.

"Why do you always rush back home?" One of your friends asks you. "I thought you used to hate going back home."

You think for a long moment, remember the event that brought you back home, to begin with. You remember the faint tapping on your window and the face that greeted you. You smile, thinking about him always made you smile now.

"I've learned to love it again," you reply.

You go home and he's the first to greet you, wrapping his four arms around you tight and kissing you all over your face. It took your parents a while to get used to him. After all, all your life your father had warned you to not go into the woods because of Rubi and his kind. Rubi was one of the spider creatures that made the woods their home. Ages ago, they made an agreement with your ancestors never to trespass into their land as long as your kind never did. Rubi, being as curious as he was bullheaded, often went to the edge of the woods to see what all the big deal about humans was. That's when he saw you and his heart unknowingly became yours while you were both young.

He never grew the courage to confess to you his feelings. Once you moved to college and he realized he may never have the chance again. The first time you returned he plucked you from your window and told you with his body how much he loved you.

Once school was coming to an end, your father began discussing with you and Rubi about building a house so you two could have some privacy. Rubi agreed wholeheartedly, explaining he would take care of everything. When he returned one day with a hand full of jewels you were almost too afraid to ask.

During your last semester, he sent you updates about the house and the progress. During your visits, he took you on tours of what was done. One night you even camped out in the half-finished shell.

Now, after graduation, you were finally home.

"I'm not going to know how to react to having you home for longer than a week," Rubi purrs against your ear as he hugs you from behind.

"Rubi, I'm trying to do the dishes."

Rubi whines, "do me instead."

You pop his cheek. "I'm here all the time now, no need to make it a rush of it anymore."

He kisses your neck, parting his lips and dragging his fangs down your skin. You shudder and bite your lip before you elbow him in the chest.

"I said no! And don't think your venom will help you." You give him a scolding look and he backs off. "Go finish folding the laundry," you shout after him. If you had to be honest with yourself you did want him. You just didn't want to keep giving in to your baser urges. You both needed to learn how to cool down around one another. YOu wanted to act as normal as any couple would. Granted, he was some sort of spider centaur, you couldn't get any further from normal than that. You just wanted a little normal.

After you finish cleaning the dishes you head upstairs and find Rubi putting things away in the closet. You smile, coming up behind him and kissing his bare shoulder.

"Thank you."

He turns his head slightly, glancing at you. "I only did it because I wanted to. Not because you asked." He turns around and puts all fours hands on your. "I'm sorry, I can't keep my hands off you," he whispers. His voice is honeyed and warm as he whispers close. "I wanted to touch you for so long, I'm just making up for all the lost time." He kisses your cheek and nuzzles into your soft hair. "I could have had you sooner but I was a coward."

You sigh as he talks to you. He has the heart of a poet and the hands of a lover. You pet up his arms, grasping his strong shoulders.

"Imagine us in young love," he murmurs, swaying you to some song that isn't playing. "Stupid and reckless, making love in the wet grass without a care."

You chuckle, "no one survives young love."

"We would," he smiles. "We will." His hands grip around your hips, the other set rub your back. "We can still make love in the wet grass."

You smirk up at him, kissing him. "I'd rather make love to you on the kitchen table or on the washing machine. Less likely for bugs to crawl over me."

He kisses your neck, his fingers kneading your soft flesh. "You know I would gladly eat them off of you."

You plant your palms on his chest. "I'd rather you just eat me."

"You're my favorite to eat," he smirks against your ear as you giggle. "I could eat your right here and now. I bet you're juicy and sweet already," he teases, his hands moving to your rear and squeezing.

You're laughing in between kisses. "Don't you think we...fool around too much?"

He scoffs, "how can you say such a thing?" He kisses you neck again. "If I didn't have responsibilities I would gladly take you to bed all day."

You touch his cheek and sigh. "Yeah but-"

He lifts his head and holds your face between his palms. "This is how I make you understand my love for you. The greatest pleasure I feel is in hearing your cries of ecstasy. Knowing I am the one bringing you to that edge makes me feel like I can do anything."

You swallow, your throat tight. "I...I know you love me but-" you lick your lips. "But I also like how you show it."

He kisses you, his hands moving up under your clothes and touching your bare skin. You shiver at his touch, a condition response to the roughness of his palms. He makes quick work of your bra. As he lifts up your shirt he gives you his 'kiss' on your breast. Biting you and giving you his venom. You grunt as he bites again. Your body grows warm andyour breath pitches. Between your thighs you feel the heat gather andyou grow wet.

He glances up at you, meeting your kiss as one of his hands pushes between your thighs. He smirks, slicking his fingers against you. He lifts his fingers, spreading them and showing you how wet you really are.

"You made such a fine spiderweb," he teases.

You np his neck warningly and he goes back to rubbing your sex. His thick fingers push inside and he moans. "I'll never get over how good this feels."

You press your face into his neck, moaning as he moves his fingers inside you. He then pushes you to the bed and spread your thighs open, kneeling between them and pressing his strange, forked tongue inside you.

"Rubi!" You cry out.

Below you hear him slurping loudly. His tongue is pushed in deep, and his four hands touch every vulnerable part of your body.

Your thighs begin to tremble.The heat that had pooled is now coming to a full, rolling boil and you can hold back in more. Like a kettle you wail out. He moan against you, his hands grasping and fondling. As he pulls back his mouth is wet and he smirks wickedly.

You're gasping for breath, watching him as he rises up above you. "Wipe that smirk off your face."

He chuckles, licking his mandibles. "I'd much rather put on on yours," he purrs. You glance down, seeing his cock rub against you. "You once thought I was too big."

"You're still too big," you bite your lip as you watch him. "But I like it."

He kisses you, his hands roaming all over your body as you look your arms around his neck. "I like you now too."

He plants a soft kiss on your lips. "I like you too."

He slowly pushes in, stretching your inner walls and making you tremble. You hitch your legs around his waist and squeeze onto him. He kisses you as he pushes deeper. You grunt, grasping his back and digging your fingers in.

He moves slowly, lifting your hips with a set of hands as he gazes down at your face. His four, pearl like eyes focused upon you.

He moves slowly, always teasing you at first. He takes his time and savors, watching as your expression melts. He picks up a little faster, just enough so your body jiggles with each thrust. He'll begin to move faster and faster, his breath hitching and your body shaking. You grip tighter to him, dragging your nails down Rubi's back and moaning low.

He hisses into your ear, breathing deeply as he nuzzles into your hair. He grunts and you feel him throbbing inside. You squeeze around him inside, milking him. He shudders and you gasp, feeling your peak rise again as you wobble over the edge with him.

"Rubi," you rock your hips to meet his thrusts.

He lets out a low growl and you bite into his shoulder. He releases inside, stuffing you full. You release him, flopping onto the bed as he collapses on top of you. His spindly legs brush against yours, tickling you.

You kiss his cheek and then pet his shoulder where you bit. "Sorry, I got carried away."

"Mnh," he nuzzles to your cheek. "Don't apologize. It was rather nice."

You kiss him back and relax, rubbing your hands down his back. After a moment of respite, he helps you into the bath. He lays his head on the edge of the tub as you soak. Every once a while you lean over and kiss him or blow foam at him.

"Do you think this will last forever?" He asks.

"I like to relax in my bath," you say.

"Not the damn tub," he sticks his tongue out at you. "I mean us, this." he motions a hand out. "Will we always be this happy."

You think for a moment. "I don't think so," you answer. "But we'll work to make it happy again," you smile at him. "Of course we'll fight and have bad times. But we'll fight for each other and we'll heal together. Happiness changes. We could be completely different a year from now."

He scoffs, "why must you be such a realist." He leans into your kiss.

"You're a romantic," you reply. "What do you think will become of us?"

He sighs, licking his lips before he looks back up at you. "I see us in the kitchen, a little older, a little wiser. We're smiling as the radio plays our song. I make you dance even though you say we're too old. You love it though and you kiss me. You kids come downstairs and complain at us. We're being too gross and too weird, they say. We make them dance with us as punishment."

"Kids?" You tilt your head towards him.

Rubi shrugs. "Usually my kind has eight to twenty. But I see us with two girls."

You nearly choke on nothing. "Eight to..." you cough and sputter. "No way in hell is it ever going to be twenty."

"I said two."

"Two maybe, but you'll have to butter me up an awful lot for that." You then smile at him, petting his cheek. "But for once, I think we see the same future."

He smiles back at you, nuzzling to your damp cheek. "That's what love is," he whispers.

You leave out of the tub, wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Gross! You're wet! Get off me! So gross!"

"Says the damn spider," you tease back, pressing more against him as he struggles to escape.


	43. Delaynie the Dancing Werewolf Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Werewolf x Female Reader (mental illness)

Where I am from, werewolves don't live in peace and harmony. They hunt in the wild, roaming from place to place without anything tying them down. Humans are a source of entertainment to us, not companions or friends. You either fuck a human or fuck them over. That was how I was raised, and that was all I knew.

When I was fifteen years old, I left my pack and went out on my own. I had nothing there, and even if my family was behind me, they had never really been an integral part of my life. After my half-brother left the pack, I had lost all interest. He was the only one I respected, the only one who seemed to understand what it meant to be a werewolf truly. He was wild and strong. One of the biggest weres I had ever seen. He disappeared and, not long after, I decided to leave on my own.

As I traveled on my own, it never occurred to me to think about the pack I had left behind. Not my mother, not whoever my father was, not even the pups I was helping to raise. None of them mattered, so none of them were worth the effort.

Although, I kept lingering on my brother. I wondered where he was and what he was doing. Was he even still alive? It seemed laughable that anything could ever take him down. He was always so huge and terrifying. He had struck me once when I was younger, all because I was annoying him. I never annoyed him again after that. I didn't want to suffer the full wrath of his monstrous paws.

One day, while roaming through the woods, I caught the distinctive whiff of other weres. It wasn't just the normal smell of a few roaming about. No. It was thick and heavy as if more than a dozen were gathered in the same place. I came across a small town and, as I wandered the streets, I realized it was full of weres.

These weren't the kind of wild animals I knew either. Far from. These were tame. No more than whimpering lap dogs. Not just that, there were humans among them. They mixed and mingled as if there was nothing strange at all. It wasn't right, it all felt so forced and humiliating.

But then, as I was considering leaving, I smelled something hauntingly familiar. It was a powerful, dark scent, one that made me both feel afraid and comforted. I followed the scent, going into a small hardware store. I could smell him everywhere, and yet I wasn't allowing myself to be helpful.

"Sir, can I help you?" Someone asks.

I look at them standing at the counter and then, just on the wall behind them, I see a picture. I point to it. "The man in that photo," I growl. "Where is he?"

They jump and look around. "You mean Mr. MacAllister?" They ask. "He-he just went home."

I inch closer, bearing down on them. They take a few steps back, away from me and I tilt my head. "Well then," I chuckle. "Where is that?"

"I...I uh..." They look around anxiously.

"If you're looking for Billy, then why don't you follow your nose like you did when you came in here?" A tall woman walks out from an aisle with a monkey wrench in her hand. She has long black hair that's showing the early signs of graying. Her skin is a deep, oaky red, and her eyes fill me with a terror I am not accustomed to.

I back away from the counter and glare at her.

Her eyes widen. "Holy shit," she whispers under her breath. "You look just like him." She takes a few steps towards me, and the stare hardens again. "Whatever face you have, take it outside. If you want to find Billy, then I think you damn well know how to." She raises the wrench and pokes me in the chest with it.

"Go on now, you're scary, we all get it." She motions to the door.

I slap the wrench away from me and snarl at her.

"I've dealt with worse welps than you before," she smirks at me. She lunges at me, and I jump back, nearly tripping and toppling over. I brace myself up, and she starts to laugh.

"Pups are all the same! Doesn't matter if they're feral or not." She points to the door. "Next time you want to act like a rude shit, you remember Mrs. Locklear," she growls.

I curl my lip at her and head out the door. Whatever sort she was, she filled me with dread. I had met many powerful weres in my day, but this Mrs. Locklear was a different sort of creature. I followed the scent of him, finding myself in front of a blue house with a white picket fence. In the yard, three children were playing. One boy and two girls. One girl was older, and she saw me standing there on the street.

"Kami, Ivan," she whispers to them.

The one called Kami looks up at me while the boy goes and hides behind his big sister. "Mama!" The big sister shouts as she takes hold of the boy's hand. "Kami, come here!"

The little girl comes to the fence, glaring up at me with big saucer eyes. "Who are you?" She asks.

"Who are you?" I throw back at her.

Her nose curls. "I asked you first."

"I asked you second," I quip.

Her eyes widen, and her mouth drops. "That's not how it works!" She stomps her tiny foot, and the front door opens.

A woman with red hair stands there, and the boy runs to her. The big sister picks the little brat up, and the woman looks at me.

"Can we help you?" She asks.

"I suppose you can," I smirk. "I'm looking for someone," I tilt my head, popping my neck. "I can tell he's here."

"You mean Billy?" The woman asks as she picks the boy up. "He's in the bathroom," she says slowly. "Who are you?"

I glance at the sign just at the corner of the road. "Delaynie," I toss at her.

She furrows her brow. "You got that from the street sign."

"And your point is?" I huff.

"Maria!" I hear his voice as clear as day. It hasn't changed at all. "Is there someone here or what?"

The woman turns and looks inside. "Yes, please come here."

He walks out, standing behind the woman. I feel like I've been shot. This wasn't the man I knew and idolized as a child. This was not the monstrous, feral creature I had tried to make myself up after. This was some tamed, beaten, fat lap dog.

"Holy shit," he whispers. "Maria, take the kids inside." He walks out onto the lawn and comes out to the gate. "Why are you here?"

I chuckle. "I found you," I growl. "But apparently too late."

He furrows his brow at me. "It's been years," he whispers. "You've grown up. You look good."

I snort. "I look good?" I snap at him. "Who the fuck talks like that?"

"Keep your fucking voice down," Billy snarls. "There are kids around here."

I throw my head back and laugh. "Kids?" I chortle. "Kids? You're worried about some stupid asshole kids?"

"Hey now," he grunts. "This isn't the world you came from. Got it? This place isn't for the likes of you."

I scoff. "Apparently," I roll my eyes. "You look ridiculous."

"Oh?" he laughs. "How so? Tell me how I'm supposed to look!"

"You were the monster in the night," I hiss at him. "You were nightmares come true. You were everything our kind is supposed to be. But now you look like some fat Chihuahua."

Billy puts his hand on his belly. "My wife is a damn good cook."

"That's pathetic!" I laugh.

"Look," Billy snarls. "You're my brother, right?" He shakes his head. "Why are you here at all? What did you expect to find? Some feral monster who would rather eat you than look at you?"

"Yes!" I snap. "What the fuck is this place?" I wave my arms out. "Humans and weres commingling." I then point to the door. "Did you let some human fucking own you?"

"And if she does?" Billy growls, bearing over me. "I was half dead when I came here. Our pack left me to die."

My eyes widen. I didn't know this.

"Here, they took my rabid ass in and gave me a second chance. So yeah, I don't fucking care that I'm a fat Chihuahua."

The door opens, and his woman steps out. "Baby?" She calls. "Is everything alright?"

"Baby," I laugh and roll my eyes.

"Yeah, it's fine Maria," Billy tells her. "Go back inside."

I chuckle and shake my head. "I'm still trying to put all this together," I look around. "Seeing this town, watching you, it's a bit more disgusting than I care for. This isn't how you were raised. This isn't you at all."

"Look," Billy snarls. "You haven't known me for a long time." I see a dark look come over his eyes that I recognize from when I was young. "You haven't grown up at all. You don't know anything."

I scoff at him, brushing aside my own growing fear. "And what don't I know? That you let some human pussy tame you?"

Billy grabs me by my shirt collar and lifts me off the ground. "Don't you talk about her."

I grin at him and laugh. "I can't believe it. The most terrifying creature in the world has been taken down by a human! You're soft," I snarl at him, grabbing his wrist and digging my fingers in. "You're fat and worthless now. It's as if you're letting those ugly brats suck the life out of you too."

Billy throws me down, slamming me into the concrete. "Don't talk about them either." His fist clenched around my throat, getting tighter and tighter as I see the monster return to his eyes.

My vision is going to a pinpoint, I'm starting to choke, and I'm clawing at his arm. If this is what it takes to get him to come back, so be it.

"Billy!" The woman from the hardware store pushes Billy aside. "I know he's a little shit, but don't kill him!"

Billy growls low at her.

Mrs. Locklear glares down at him. "Are you so ready to get your ass handed to you?" She rips me off the ground and glares at me. "Billy, who is this punk?"

"My brother," Billy pants.

"Shit, no wonder." She points at my face. "You both got the same stupid expression." She chuckles.

I rear back, striking her and knocking her back.

Billy stares at me and then he braces himself. "You've made a big mistake, kid."

I grin at him as I start to shift. "What? For hitting some old lady?" I laugh.

"You'll think that when she rips your heart out," Billy is starting to shift as well. "You'll be lucky she lets me get a few swipes in."

I howl and charge at Billy, tackling him down. I bite his neck and shoulder, drawing blood and he kicks me hard in the gut, sending me flying into his white picket fence. It crumbles and snaps. One of the sharp points scrapes my side.

I look up, seeing Billy's monstrous black wolf, and standing beside him is a pure white wolf with bright yellow eyes.

"Well, well, well," I laugh. "Seems the old lady decided to join us."

Mrs. Locklear snarls and bares her teeth, rising up on her hind legs. "You have no respect," she snarls. "You come into this town thinking you can own the place?"

I grin. "If everyone is as fat and stupid as my brother is, yeah, I think I can take it. You let humans own you like pets. It's disgusting."

"You may think yourself a beast," Mrs. Locklear snarls, "but you're still just as human as any of us." She takes a step forward. "You're nothing."

I howl again and charge at her. She braces and stops me, taking my force and knocking me down to the ground. I jump up and grab her wrists, and we struggle. Our claws dig into one another until her footing falters and I'm able to snap at her neck. She yelps and Billy's fangs sink into the back of my neck and rip me off.

At this point, other weres have come out of their little suburban homes and have circled around us. Mrs. Locklear's pure white fur is turning red from the wound I gave her. She looks angry, and her anger feels more powerful than Billy's ever did. She lunges, jumping me. She swipes at my face, and I fall back, my head hitting against the asphalt. It's the last thing I remember.

I wake up in the hospital, staring up at the ceiling. Well, one eye is at least. I try to touch my face, but my arms are chained to the bed. I scoff and fall back, trying to struggle against the chains holding me.

"Calm down there." Billy's woman walks into the room. "Fighting won't do you any good right now, Delaynie."

I snarl at her. "What?"

"I had to give you a name, so I just used the street sign again." She looks over me, checking my bandages. She touches the back of my head, and I wince.

"Yeah, you got a fracture," she says. "You better be glad the Alpha went into labor, or you'd probably be fertilizing Mrs. Locklear's garden by now."

I groan. "How did that old bird take me down?"

Billy's woman looks at me. "It's funny you think you even had a chance." She taps the IV going into my arm. "You'll be ok. If you want reconstructive surgery, I can set that up for you."

"What?" I scoff.

"Your face," she replies. "Mrs. Locklear about ripped it off. She tried to scalp you."

I scoff. "Nah. Leave it. Scars are trophies after all."

She looks at me with pity, and that makes me feel disgusted. "Listen," she murmurs softly. "Looking at you...it's just like when Billy came here. He was feral and half dead, left in a ditch to die. He had so much hate and anger inside him." She touches my hand. "If you're his brother, I think you have the same strength of character he does."

I snarl at her, and she lets go of my hand. "I'll be back to check on you later," she murmurs, and she leaves the room.

I relax back into the bed, closing my eyes and snarling to myself. I then smell something, and I look up. Standing at the foot of my bed is a little boy with blonde hair curlier than ribbon.

"Get out of here," I snarl at him.

He tilts his head. "Are you ok?"

I growl at him and yank on the chains, but he doesn't budge.

"Are you the guy Mrs. Locklear tried to eat?" He asks. His big green eyes make me feel strange. This kid didn't seem normal.

"She got lucky," I snarl at him.

"She doesn't need luck," the kid shrugs. "I'm Adam," he then chirps. "What's your name?"

I just glare at him.

"You look like Uncle Billy," Adam continues to jabber away. "At least the part of you that Mrs. Locklear didn't eat."

"You in love with that old bird or something?" I hiss at him.

"She's a lesbian," Adam says. "So I'm not her type. But she's my friend."

I glare at him. I can't quite put my finger on it, but this kid has some sort of power. Not like Billy and not like the old lady. This kid is different.

"What are you doing wandering around a hospital alone?" I grunt.

"My mom is giving birth," he answers. "My little brother." He then frowns. "They say there's something wrong with him."

"He's a little brother," I tell him. "They usually don't come out right."

He frowns up at me. "How do you know?"

I grin darkly at him. "Because I'm a little brother."

Adam's eyes widen. "Really? Who is your big brother?" He walks around to the side of the bed.

"Your Uncle Billy," I chuckle. "He used to beat the ever living shit out of me."

"Can you not cuss?" Adam asks. "It's not nice, and I'm only seven so," he shrugs.

I snort. "You're funny."

"So Uncle Billy is your big brother?" Adam asks. "Why did he used to beat you up?" He then gasps. "Oh, that's right, because Uncle Billy was wild."

"Feral," I correct him. "Your Uncle Billy and I grew up in a feral pack. We did whatever we wanted, whenever we wanted. We lived like wolves are supposed to."

Adam furrows his little brow. "But we aren't wolves," he says.

"Oh, then what, pray tell, are we?" I laugh.

"We're people," Adam replies. "That's what Grandma says anyways," he shrugs. "She says that werewolves may have something wild in them, but deep down, we're all still just people."

I scoff. "What do you know? You're just some fat, lazy pup."

"I play soccer, I'm not lazy!" Adam snaps at me.

"Adam! There you are!" An old woman walks into the room. She has the same green eyes as Adam does. She also holds the same presence as him. Something strange and powerful. "Well, who did you find?"

"Hey, Grandma," Adam pouts. "This is the guy Mrs. Locklear tried to eat."

The old woman looks at me. "Congrats on surviving," she says.

"Oh sure, you say that now." I scoff.

The old woman looks at Adam. "Why did you run away?" She asks. "Your mom and dad are scared right now."

"He's scared too," I scoff. "Was no one thinking about him?"

"Adam," she whispers. "Is that true?"

Adam looks down at the ground. "I don't want my little brother to die."

I suddenly feel a deep pain in my chest. I actually feel sorry for this kid. Empathy? Me? It was a strange feeling. Was this some sort of power the kid had?

"What's wrong?" I ask. "With the baby, I mean."

"He's blind," Grandma says. "The doctor says it's curable, but he had to go into surgery right away."

"That sucks," I scoff.

"Let's go get some ice cream, ok?" Grandma says, giving Adam a great big smile. I see that a couple of her teeth are gold.

Adam nods and then looks over at me. "Thanks for talking to me, mister."

I huff. "Like I had a choice."

Grandma looks at me. "I'm Eva," she says. "Former Alpha."

I stare, no wonder her and the kid felt strange to me. They were Alpha wolves. She smirks at me, knowing I've finally realized. "Maybe while you recover, you'll understand what this town is."

Adam waves at me. "Bye." He takes Eva's hand and walks away with her.

I sigh and lay back again, staring up at the ceiling. I'm getting ready to close my eyes when I smell Billy. I sit up again, watching as he comes into the room.

"Mind if we talk?" He asks.

I laugh. "I already talked to your adorable little nephew. I'm done for the day."

Billy furrows his brow. "Nephew?"

"Blonde Alpha brat," I chuckle. "I liked him."

Billy smiles. "Ah, so you met Adam." He sits down by the bed. "I'm sorry how things went down today," he murmurs. "To be honest, I was afraid of what past you'd bring with you. I'm not happy with those days. It's hard for me to bring up."

If I could roll my eyes, I would have. "It's who you are."

"Was," Billy huffs. "I'm not that wild animal anymore. I realized it was all empty and meaningless. I gave myself purpose, and I'm finally happy. I should have extended that to you. Instead, I just went back to that monster."

I glance at him. "God, you're soft."

He chuckles and grins. "Maria is a good cook," he pats his belly. "She's also the reason you're still alive."

I scoff and turn my head away from him.

"There's a small apartment above the hardware store," he says. "You can have it. I'll also give you a job at the shop."

I turn back and glare at him. "What for?" I snap. "Do you pity me or something?"

"Kind of," he huffs. "You're going to have to heal, and that takes time. And I'm not letting you leave without paying your hospital bills," he smirks. "I want to give you a chance."

"I don't want charity from you," I growl.

"Trust me, this isn't charity. You're going to have to work your ass off." He then sighs. "You're my brother, and I want to get to know you. I want us to start over. I was an asshole to you when you were a kid."

"I wasn't great," I sigh.

Billy chuckles. "Think about it," he stands up. "I've gotta go get my kids."

I shake my head. "It baffles me that you have kids."

He grins. "Me too."

I'm released from the hospital and into Billy and Maria's care. I stay with them in their basement for a few weeks until I have to get the stitches removed. Also, with the fracture in my skull, Maria was extremely worried about me.

I got to know my nieces and nephew a bit, Ivan and Ellie seemed afraid of me. The runt, Kamilah, wouldn't leave me alone. She was the one who sassed me at the gate when I first arrived. Every so often, I was asked to take Kamilah and Ellie to their dance classes. Ellie took ballet while Kamilah took tap. I would help them get their shoes on before class started. And usually, since I had nothing else to do, I would sit and wait on them.

One day while I am waiting, a guy comes out of a classroom and looks at me. "You're here a lot," he says.

I glance up at him, seeing he's wearing the same kind of clothes the girls wear for their classes. "My nieces make me," I reply.

"Have you ever thought of taking a class?" he offers. "Since you're waiting on your nieces, you might as well do something."

I look him over. "What do you teach?"

"I teach a ballroom dance class," he says. "I'm actually short a student today. I'll let you have it for free."

I scoff. "Why the hell not?"

The man is Rodrigo Damaso, and I learn he's a champion ballroom dancer, as well as a werewolf. He has all sorts of trophies, ribbons, and prizes. His wife, Elisa, who is also his partner, is also an instructor in the class. They help get me dressed and set up. I am partnered with Elisa for my first class.

To my surprise, I actually enjoy it. I start taking the class every time I bring the girls to their classes. Eventually, I'm attending every class Rodrigo offers. Within a few months, I enter a ballroom dance competition, and my partner and I won third place.

"You're doing extremely well," Rodrigo tells me.

We've become close, Rodrigo and Elisa have become my best friends in Hearthway Hollow. I have dinner with them quite often.

"I want to get better," I tell him. "I know I can."

"If you want, Elisa and I could start giving you some extra lessons," he offers. "I'd actually like to hire you on as my assistant."

I'm dumbstruck. "You're kidding!"

He shakes his head. "You're an excellent student. You've excelled far beyond my expectations, and you have a raw talent for the art."

I take on the job and become his assistant at the dance school. Within the year, I start teaching my own class.

"Hard to believe you're the same asshole who came tripping into town all those years ago," Billy laughs at me.

I scoff and shake my head. "I'm not the same," I tell him. "I'm someone else entirely." I'm sitting with him on his porch, enjoying some drinks while the kids play and Maria is at the grill.

"It's nice to meet you, then," Billy laughs. "Delaynie Cross, dancer, and instructor."

I smirk to myself. "When I came here, I didn't even have a name. Now I have a name, a career, I've got a championship under my belt." I smirk. "It feels pretty good."

Billy shoves his elbow into my side. "Told you," he grins. "Now all you need is some human woman to make you her lap dog."

I chuckle and shake my head. "I doubt anyone is dumb enough to accept that offer."

"I was," Maria chimes in.

"Hey," Billy growls at her, and she grins.

Hearthway Hollow is constantly growing. When I first arrived, it was mainly the downtown area where my brother's hardware store was. Now it's expanding. They're adding on to the school and building a huge public park. As more werewolves come to the area, it becomes more and more apparent to me what little Adam said while I was in the hospital. There may be something wild in us, but the core of all of us weres is just a person. Someone who wants love, comfort, to be understood and accepted. Hearthway Hollow gives us that. In this town, I am able to see myself for who I truly am. I've discovered my passion and something I look forward to each day to doing. I want Hearthway Hollow to grow more, accept more, and be more.

Years go by, and Hearthway Hollow becomes more than just a little town in the woods. It's grown so much, but it's still the same heartwarming place it always was. Adam has become Alpha, and he's excelling at it. I've bought the dance studio from Rodrigo and Elisa. They've retired, and have recently become grandparents.

Kamilah handles most of my business, much like she handles the hardware store. She's way too smart for her own good, and she knows how to put it to use, especially to help her family. She's made a good bit of money from it, at least.

"You know," she says to me one day. "You could actually save quite a bit of money if you hired a musician to write original pieces for you."

"Really?" I chuckle. "How would that save me money?"

"Royalties are a bitch," Kamilah laughs. "And don't you wanna wow people? Everyone uses the same songs every time. But you, you come out with one of a kind original songs. People get drawn in by the music, and you trap them with your amazing dancing."

"Hmm," I tilt my head. "When you put it like that."

"Good, I'll get an ad out there," she says with a smug smile on her face. "Should I also put an ad out for a bride?"

I snort and laugh. "Kami," I say warningly.

"You're forty-five, I want grandchildren!" She fusses at me.

I laugh loudly and shake my head. "You're my niece, what are you talking about?"

Kamilah beams. "I'm sick of you still playing the lone wolf after all these years. If I have to get married, you're getting married too."

"You...you don't have to get married. Do you not want to marry Corey?" I ask her, slightly concerned.

"More than anything, but that isn't my point!" Kamilah grins. "I wanna see you find your mate," she says. "You deserve it."

I smile and chuckle. "Maybe one of these days. But it's not a rush."

"Forty-five!" Kamilah snaps.

"Don't be ageist, young lady," I snap back.

Kamilah gets the ad put for the musician. I interview a couple, but nothing feels right. None of them have really written pieces that can be used for dance, and some have completely misunderstood what the ad was for.

One day, I meet with a young woman named Lenore. It's snowing as she comes in and her red hoodie is covered with it. I meet her at the door, and when she takes off her hoodie, I'm suddenly completely aware of myself.

Her long dark hair falls out, and she looks at me. Her dark eyes make my insides melt. I feel weightless and heavy at the same time.

"Are you Mr. Cross?" She asks.

I swallow and mind my mouth and throat are very dry. "Yes," my voice cracks and I cough to clear it. "Yes. You're Lenore Scarlett, correct?" I hold out my hand to her.

She nods and shakes my hand, and electricity courses through me. "I brought my guitar," she says. "Just in case uhm," she goes to her case and opens it, taking out a three-ring binder. "Here is some of the music I've written." She hands it over. Under her sleeve, I see scars on her skin.

"There's quite a bit," I remark.

"I don't get out much," she shrugs. "To be honest, I actually just moved here." She rubs the back of her neck anxiously. "I moved in with my Gran to help her out. She saw the ad and told me to at least try."

I smile at her. "I'm glad she did. Follow me, let's get started." My heart is hammering, and my hands are growing sweaty. Kamilah was teasing me about this, but I hadn't even considered it was happening. Yet, here I was, in the throes of this instant connection.

Lenore is my chosen. I've found someone I want to be my mate.

The two of us sit down in my office, and I look over all the music Lenore has written. Some have lyrics, others don't. I talk to her about the possibility of creating new works on the spot. She says she's willing to do it, but she asks for patience.

"I can do that," I smile at her. "About how long does it take you to compose a piece?" I ask her.

She shrugs. "When it's just for me, maybe a few hours. If it's something that you're asking for, maybe over a week?"

"I can work with that," I nod. "It's much faster than most of the others that I've interviewed have said."

Lenore smiles shyly. "As I said, I don't get out much."

I shake my head. "It's also talent," I tell her. I then motion to her guitar. "Is that what you play?" I ask.

She nods. "I can also play the piano, uhm xylophone," she fidgets. "And the upright bass."

I'm stunned. "You're kidding? That's amazing."

She looks down as she smiles. "I just like music. It helps with my..." she hesitates. "With anxiety." She says. I feel like she has more to say, but I don't want to push.

"Do you mind if I hear you play?" I ask.

She nods and quietly takes her guitar out. She opens her binder to a song, and she starts to play. The song is slow and a little sad. It's lilting and tugs on my heart without any words spoken.

Her expression seems to say everything. She looks calm yet wounded while she plays. The more I listen to her play, the more I feel deep in my heart she's the reason I've been waiting all this time. She's the reason my heart wasn't ready to open itself up. Lenore is the only one.

After she's done playing, I have to take a breath. "When can you start?" I ask her.

Her dark brown eyes light up. "Really?" She gasps. "No joke?"

"I'm not much of a jokester," I say with a shrug. "I think you're perfect. I want your music to accompany my dances."

She sniffles and bows her head, rubbing her eyes. "Oh my gosh! Oh-" she hiccups. "Thank you! This is amazing!"

"No, thank you," I murmur. "I can't wait to work with you, Lenore."


	44. Delaynie the Dancing Werewolf Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Werewolf x Female Reader (mental illness)

A few months ago, I received a message saying my grandmother had fallen and broken her hip. It was then decided I would move in with her so I could help keep an eye on her. I also felt it would be good to have her keeping an eye on me. When I was a teenager, I was diagnosed with Schizophrenia. For the most part, with a good doctor and medications, I was able to live with it. But still, my grandmother was my favorite person in the world and being near her made me feel better. So, we both agreed we would look out for one another.

The town she lives in was always one of my favorite places to visit as a kid. Hearthway Hollow was a beautiful place. Red brick buildings lined the streets, the vast park, and there were so many exciting places to shop. I used to spend my summers with my grandmother in Hearthway Hollow until my parents moved farther away. This was my first time being back in almost fifteen years.

The town had grown so much. It was almost a shock to my system. The little town I had loved so much had grown up. But I supposed that could be said for any small town, really. My grandmother's house hadn't changed much at all, aside from new paint, hardwood floors, and a redone kitchen, it was the same.

"It'll be so nice having you around again," Grandmother says. "I have plenty of friends, but sometimes at night it's nice to have someone else in the house."

"What about a boyfriend?" I suggest with a smile.

She rolls her eyes at me. "I am long passed that stage in my life," she huffs. "Why not give yourself that same advice."

I chuckle. "Eh, it's not that important for me either," I tell her. "When it happens, it'll happen."

"Well, I suppose you're right. What about a doctor?" She asks me.

I double over and laugh. "Grandma!"

"No! I mean a doctor for you to see," she says. "Have you found anyone yet?"

I shake my head. "I still have some meds, so it's no big hurry."

"No big hurry," she scoffs at me. "Your health is important. You need to hurry." She pours me tea and lays a tray of cookies before me. "By the way," she says as she turns the stove off. "I saw something interesting in the paper this morning. I think you'd rather like it."

"What is it?" I ask, picking through the cookies to find the frosted animal crackers I liked so much.

She hands me the paper, showing me a line of job listings. "The local dance studio is looking for a musician!" She says excitedly. "You should go try out. You're so talented."

"Oh," I screw up my face. "I don't know about that."

Grandma sits down across from me and pours her own tea. "You've used music to cope all these years. Put all that pain and hard work out into the world. You deserve it."

"Maybe," I murmur. "It would nice to have some sort of work to do while I'm here. I can't spend all day waiting for you to fall again."

"Very true," Grandma laughs.

I make a call and schedule an interview with the owner of the dance studio, a man named Delaynie Cross. His voice is deep and dark, kind of sexy, actually. I gather up my music and put it together, organized and neat, into a three-ring binder.

I then take out my guitar and tune it. When I was young, and the world felt like it was piling up on me, I used music as a way to cope. I focused so hard on studying how to play instruments, how to read sheet music, and everything there was to know so that the anxiety and the dread that followed me couldn't sink in. I ignored it by playing the guitar, I denied it entry by writing songs. But even still, mental illness waits for no one. By the time I was thirteen, I was withdrawing from my family. I was cutting myself hoping that the pain I was feeling would stop. My mom and dad luckily were paying attention to me. They got me help as soon as they could. By the time I was eighteen, I was feeling like myself again. But that constant gnawing of dread was still there. At the back of my mind, even now, I can feel it like a hamster on a wheel, just waiting for the wheel to break off and careen wildly through me.

The night before the big interview, I had a rather strange dream. I was walking home along a path through the woods. Everything was in black and white except for my red hoodie, which has been kind of like my blanky since I was eighteen. Anyways, I was walking home, and it was cold. Trees started growing on either side of my path. Big, jagged, twisting things that almost resembled broken fingers. I kept walking, slowly picking up speed.

I see something ahead of me and then beside me. It runs around behind me and then it's back in front of me. I start running, turning down the path I thought I had just come from. But I come to a fork in the road. I hear it behind me, huffing and puffing. I look down one road and then the other. Neither looks familiar. Still, the thing is behind me huffing and puffing. I start to go down a road, but the thing grabs me from behind. When I look up, I see a huge black wolf.

I wake up, gasping for breath as I stare at the ceiling. I never sleep in complete darkness. I always keep some sort of light on. I found that, when I was young, sleeping in total darkness, I would hear things. Sleeping with a dim light made me see things. So usually, I slept with some sort of lamp or lantern on. I sigh and close my eyes, still seeing that huge black wolf.

I shake my head and sit up again, reaching for the water bottle by my bed. I then look at my prescription bottle. I can't remember if I took my medication that day or not. I sigh and set the bottle down after a long drink. I'd make sure to take it first thing in the morning before the interview.

When I wake up, I find my grandmother has made me a nice big breakfast to get me ready for the interview. Afterward, I shower and get dressed. I feel nervous, so I slip on my red hoodie. I gather up my guitar and the binder of all my music. As I'm getting ready to head out, my grandmother stops me.

"You can't wear that ratty old thing to the interview," she scolds.

I look at her confused. "What do you mean?" I ask. "What ratty oh-" I look down at my hoodie. "It's not ratty."

"Why do you even have that thing on?" She asks.

I shrug. "I just put it on," I reply. "I don't even think about it."

"It's cold out today," my grandmother sighs. "And it's supposed to snow. Put on that nice new coat I got for you."

"I'll be late," I tell her. "I'll wear the coat when I get back."

"Lenore!" She scolds at me as I leave the house. "Lenore!" She sighs and goes back, not wanting to fight the cold.

As I make my way to the dance studio, it starts to snow. I pull my hood up over my head and watch as the flakes fall. For a moment, I forget what I'm supposed to be doing and just stare up at the sky, watching snow fall and land in my lashes. I then have to sneeze, and I remember I'm heading to the interview.

The dance studio looks pretty cool. It's on the corner of downtown, so part of it is still the red brick, but then there is an entire wall of just mirrored glass. As I'm walking by, I see something in the mirror. I stop and stare, at nothing but what was there. But when I walk again, from the corner of my eye, I see that black wolf from my dream.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I growl under my breath. I shake my head and walk into the building.

There's a girl at the front desk with black hair. "Can I help you?" She asks.

"I have an interview," I say as I walk to the front desk. "For the musician?"

The girl gasps. "Oh! Yeah, one second." She stands up, and I realize she's super short. She runs to the back and comes back later with a man behind her,. He's tall as can be, long dark hair, and neatly trimmed facial hair. The left side of his face bears deep, old scars. They come from the top of his scalp and all the way down to his chin. He almost looks like a comic book or cartoon villain.

I take off my hood, and the snow falls away. I pull out my hair as he offers his hand. Delaynie was not what I was expecting in terms of a dance instructor. I suppose I was going on stereotypes and that wasn't nice of me.

Delaynie seemed a little on edge. Something about him wasn't exactly present during the interview. When I talked, I noticed him staring at me as if there was something on my face. This made me feel anxious, and I couldn't help but fidget a lot. After I finished talking, I was second guessing everything in my head. I wanted to tell myself to shut up and just wait for him to speak.

It wasn't until he asked me to play, I felt comfortable again. Playing my music is one of the few things I feel comfortable with about myself. When I play music, it's only me. The music helps me to stop from overthinking and hearing those horrible, clawing voices in the back of my head. The hamster on its wheel stops running for those few minutes.

I look up from playing and, to my shock, I see this big, tough guy has tears in his eyes. I would never have expected someone like him would be moved to tears so easily.

"When can you start?" He asks.

It's hard to explain that rush of mixed emotions that come with being validated like that. Having all those negative thoughts and emotions about yourself being proved utterly wrong. The excitement of winning. The nervousness of starting something new. The absolute joy you're going to be doing what you love for money.

"Really?" I gasp, leaning forward towards him. "No joke?" I feel the stinging rush of tears in my eyes. I know I look stupid when I cry, but everything is coming together so strongly.

"I'm not much of a jokester," he chuckles softly, shrugging his shoulders. "I think you're perfect. I want your music to accompany my dances."

I bow my head to hide my face as I start to cry. "Oh my gosh! Oh-" I hiccup. "Thank you! This is amazing!" I wipe my face with my sleeve, careful not to smudge my mascara any worse than it must already be.

Delaynie has the softest smile on his face, and it makes me feel comforted. "No, thank you," He stands up and holds his hand out. "I can't wait to work with you, Lenore."

I stand quickly and shake his hand in return. "Same here," I gasp. "This is just so amazing! I'm sorry," I flinch. "I keep saying that, I just don't know what else to say!"

Delaynie's smile broadens, and I have to admit to myself that my boss is handsome. "It's quite alright. Say it as much as you want. I'm excited myself." He walks with me to the front door. The girl with dark hair who is at the front desk is watching us from over the top of her magazine.

"This is my niece, Kamilah," he says. "She'll get all the paperwork and necessary stuff ready for you. If you'd like to come in tomorrow, we can get started then."

"Ok," I nod and glance at Kamilah. "What time?"

"Studio opens at noon," Kamilah stands up and walks around. It's hard to believe she's Delaynie's niece since she barely comes up to his chest. "I'll be in around one, so you can come at any time after that."

I nod again and take a deep breath. "Ok, sounds great! Thanks again, this is such a great opportunity. I can't wait to tell my grandmother the good news." I wave goodbye to them and happily trot back out into the falling snow. I run home, so excited about telling grandma the good news that I had forgotten my binder at the dance studio.

We celebrate that night by ordering from our favorite take-out restaurant. Afterward, I go to bed, excited for the next day to come so I could go into my job. I lay down, and as soon as I fall asleep, I start to dream again.

I see the big black wolf standing in front of me. His form seems to shift and fragment, sometimes flickering like he was an image on an old television. I'm breathing hard as my breath comes out in thick white puffs. I feel that if I look away from him, then it will be over. All I can do is stand there and keep a lock on his eyes.

Don't look away, I tell myself, don't look away. Stand still. Don't move. Stand still! Don't move! Stand still! Don't! Don't! Don't! Don't!

The words keep reverberating in my mind. They shake and vibrate and rattle in my head, creating an excruciating pain. I grab my arms, digging my fingernails into my flesh. I keep staring at the wolf.

"Come closer," the wolf says in a voice like a cold grave. "Come closer."

I stand still, afraid to still look away from him. My nails dig harder into my flesh, the pain matching the ache in my head.

"Come closer," the wolf beckons to me again, stretching out a large hand.

Don't! Don't! Don't! Don't!

"Lenore," it growls.

I wake up with a gasp. My room is freezing cold, and I feel a stinging in my palms. In my sleep, I had been gripping my fists so tight my nails had punctured my palms. I get up, closing the window I had left open, and I go to the bathroom. I wash my hands and bandage up my palms. Looking into the mirror, I see my face shift. I rub my eyes, blaming the horrible sleep and the nightmare I had.

I go back to my room and sit on my bed, holding my head in my hands.

"Good morning," my grandmother sings as she stands in my doorway. "Are you excited for your first day of-" she stops cold. "Lenore," she whispers. "What's wrong?"

I look up at her and smile pitifully. "I'm ok. Just a bad dream."

She furrows her brow. "You need to find a doctor, Lenore. You can't keep this gap growing." She walks into my room and touches my cheek. Her skin is warm, and she smells like clean laundry.

"I will, Grandma," I assure her. "Let me get this first day of work started. Then I'll figure out what to do about a doctor around here." I smile at her and stand up. "I'll make breakfast today. Sound good?"

That afternoon is sunny and chilled. The snow from the day before makes everything glow, and with the way this town looks, it's almost like something from a movie. It's all so beautiful and calm.

I walk into the dance studio and see a bunch of kids running around in leotards and dance gear. Kamilah is behind the desk with a young girl in her lap.

"Hi! Can we help you?" The girl asks, her hair is a thick mess of black curls and wild cowlicks.

Kamilah grins. "Billie, this is our new employee I was telling you about. Remember?"

"Oh right!" The little girl looks down, then thrusts out papers at me. "Papers!" She says.

"No," Kamilah hisses. "What are you supposed to say?"

Billie's big brown eyes bug. "Oh! Sign on the dotted lines!"

"That's right," Kamilah grins.

I smile and take the papers. "Thank you so much."

Billie slips down off of Kamilah's lap. "I'll see you later, Auntie Kami!" She skips away, heading to a class.

"Auntie?" I grin at Kamilah.

"It's my favorite job," Kamilah smirks. "Delaynie is waiting on you in his office. You can go in there and fill out the paperwork."

"Ok, thank you." I go back to his office, knocking on the door.

"Come in," he murmurs, his voice low and somewhat distracted.

I step inside and see him looking over my binder. "It's just me," I say. "Kamilah said I could fill out my papers in here."

Delaynie looks up at me and, once again, I feel like there's something on my face. "Oh, yes," he clears his throat and sets the binder aside. "Come in, come in." He motions to the chair in front of his desk and offers me a pen.

"How did your grandmother take the news?" Delaynie asks.

"Oh, she was so excited," I say as I sit down. "She said she always knew my music would take me places." I then chuckle and shrug. "Just a dance studio. I don't think I'm going that far."

"I wouldn't think like that. Often the first step is a small one," Delaynie chuckles. "Do you know how I even started dancing?"

"The bus driver?" I smirk.

Delaynie chuckles and shakes his head. "No. Actually, I was dropping off my nieces for their dance classes. I happened to stay for a ballroom class, and I fell in love with it. Before that, I was a shithead of a person with anger issues." He shrugs. "I came to town and tried to start a fight with my brother."

"Oh," I gasp. "How did that turn out?"

"My skull got fractured," he grins and laughs. "But it got me to look around and realize I wasn't happy. So see? Your first step is way better than mine."

"Ok, I'll agree to that," I smirk as I sign papers.

I sit in on a couple of classes, watching the dancers and Delaynie teach his class. He seems rather strict, stopping class to correct someone or having everyone repeat exercises over and over and over again. It all seems so repetitive and spiteful, but soon I see it's all for a purpose. He does all this because he cares about his students and he knows their potential. He brings it out of them and by the time class is over, everyone seemed happy and assured with their work.

In some of the classes, I play my guitar. They dance to my music, and I feel a sense of fulfillment doing it. My favorite classes are the younger ones. The kids get such a kick whenever I play, it really makes me happy.

I also hate to admit it, but I've started to get feelings for Delaynie. A few times, he's used me as a dance partner. He's taught me several dance moves, and when he does, our bodies are close. He's warm and smells like cardamom and pepper. His scars make me feel less self-conscious about my own. His strong and warm voice comforts me, and that's no easy feat.

One day as the class files out, Delaynie approaches me. "So what do you think?"

I smile up at him. "I've been watching ballroom videos since I got the job. In fact, it's all Grandma, and I did yesterday," I tell him. "I've been stressing so much over getting the music right. But today, getting a feeling for the class and the people, I think I can do this."

"Great," Delaynie smiles at me and my heart starts to jumble about like a toddler with too much sugar. "I was wondering if we could talk a bit more about specifics," he says. "You're probably hungry though," he offers.

I shrug. "I mean, I could eat," I reply. "But if you need to talk about work, then let's do that."

"How about over dinner then?" He asks me. "I'll treat you, of course. It's only fair."

The toddler with a sugar high has turned into a toddler with a sugar high and a caffeine addiction. It's gotten so that the hamster on its wheel is starting to speed hurriedly forward. The squeaking of its wheel hissing in my ear "Don't! Don't! Don't! Pity! Pity! Pity!"

"I uh-" I fidget with the fingerless gloves on my hands that I've been wearing to cover the wounds on my palms. "If you're sure that's ok."

"Extremely," he says.

We walk across the street to a Chinese restaurant that looks like a hole in the wall, but when I see the food, I am instantly in love. Everything looks so beautiful and authentic.

"This is my favorite place," Delaynie says. "Hope it's ok."

I watch a tray of dumplings go by. "Sorry, what?" I look back at him.

He grins at me. "Nothing," he chuckles. "Feel free to order anything you like. I owe you for working after hours with me."

"It's ok with me, really," I say. "If it's for work, I'm excited about it."

We order when the waiter arrives, and a pot of green tea is delivered to the table. Delaynie pours, and I notice scars on his wrists and knuckles. They aren't like mine. In fact, they look like bite marks.

"Well first off," he starts, and I look back into his dark eyes. "My younger class is doing a sort of show for the parents. I was hoping to get at least two new pieces for them. Something kind of cute and poppy. Costumes have been ordered, so anything that will go with birds."

I take notes as he talks. "I can do that," I tell him.

"Then something to suit a sort of Red Riding Hood storyline," he murmurs.

I see the black wolf in my tea, and I set it aside. I look up at him. "Red Riding Hood?" I ask.

He nods. "Is something wrong?" He asks. "You look pale."

I fidget and shake my head, grateful when the food comes. I can push the question aside and distract myself by eating. He makes me a list of songs he wants, storylines that need music.

"I hope that isn't too much. I'm willing to pay you for every song you do," he tells me.

"I don't mind at all," I answer.

He looks at me, his dark eyes are kind and gentle. He seems to want to say something, but we part before then. I head home as it starts to snow. It's cold and dark. I get a shower and go to bed, telling Grandma goodnight.

I lie awake in bed, afraid to fully succumb to sleep. I don't want to dream of the big black wolf again. I don't want to see him. He scares me. I fight it as long as I can, but soon I fall asleep.

The moon is full and casting shadows all around me. The shadows writhe and twitch, coming towards me with jerky, violent motions. They're close to me, nearly on top of me, and then I hear the wolf.

"Come closer," he says.

I look at him, terrified. I would run, but the shadows are all around me.

"Come closer," he holds out his big hand again. "I'm here."

I wake up with a jerk at the sound of my alarm blaring. I sit up in bed, holding my head in my hands. I start crying, weeping into my knees.

"Lenore!" My grandmother screams. "Lenore!"

I jump up, racing to the front door where she's standing. "Grandma, close the door it's freezing. You'll catch you-" I stop when I see it. Laying on our front lawn is a huge dead bear. Snow is covering it, but I can still see that its throat has been ripped out.

"Lenore," my grandmother whispers.

I slam the door shut. "The wolf!" I scream. I feel a panic rising up inside me. I'm so scared, and I can hear the wolf in my head. His clawing, gravelly voice whispering to me. "Oh god, it found me!" I scream.

"Lenore! Baby!" My grandmother tries to grab me to calm me down. "Sit down, Lenore, listen. Come here," she beckons.

The words strike me, shattering me like glass. "Come here. Come here. Come here. Come here." The wolf says over and over in my mind. I scream and strike her, hitting my grandmother, and she falls to the ground. I run away, going into my room and slamming the door shut.

I grab my arms, digging my nails into my skin. I rock myself back and forth, breathing hard and deep. I'm crying, near panicking.

"Mrs. Lundquist, are you alright?" I hear someone in the living room.

"Oh, Adam," I hear my grandmother crying.

I shiver and look up, staring at my door. The whispering stops, everything goes quiet. I rush out of my bedroom, watching as a man picks my grandmother off the floor. I stare, unable to think of anything I could say to make this right.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

I take my grandmother to the hospital. The fall broke her leg, and she needs surgery. As I'm waiting in the lobby, I see someone walk up and sit down beside me.

"Are you ok?" He asks.

I look up, seeing Delaynie offering me a hot cup of coffee. I whimper and take the cup as tears stream down my face. "I'm sorry I missed today," I say.

He rubs my back. "Don't apologize for this. What happened?"

I shake my head. "Me," I say. "I'm what's wrong. I am always what's wrong."

"Lenore," he says with a stern and gentle voice. "That can't be right."

I feel a comfort from Delaynie, something warm and peaceful as if we had known each other for years. I sniffle and let the tears fall freely. "My grandmother is hurt because of me," I cry. "She's hurt because I pushed her! I was scared and I just-" I pull the hood of my jacket up over me. I close it around my face and weep into the fleece.

Delaynie leans in. "Is it ok if I hold you?" He asks.

I nod rapidly, and he puts his big, strong arms around me. His hand cups the back of my head as I cry. We sit like this for a long time until I start to pull back. I avoid eye contact with him, afraid I'll see something I don't like.

"I'm sick," I confess to him. "You should know something about me, especially if you want to keep working with me." I rub my eyes. "When I was fifteen, I was diagnosed with Schizophrenia," I tell him.

"Lenore," he says softly. "I'm so sorry."

I nod. "It's ok. If you need to fire me I-"

"No," he scoffs. "Why would I fire you for that? You might as well fire me while you're at it." He takes hold of my hand and squeezes it. "If you need help, just say so."

I whimper and scoff. "It's stupid-" I hiccup. I let go of his hand and stand up. "I need to go," I whisper. "I need to get home."

"Lenore," he calls after me, but I quickly walk away. I leave the hospital as it starts to snow. I head home, but when I remember the bear from that morning, I stop. I stand there in the cold, my eyes burning as I stare into the whiteness. I see something moving towards me, it's big and dark and pressing forward through the streets of the park. I turn around, walking as casually as I can. I hear it breathing behind me. Its hot breath was burning the back of my neck.

"Come here! Come here!"

The hamster wheel has broken free and is running loose.

I sprint, running forward. I run, and I run. Crying and screaming, I run right into the woods. I'm not sure how long I ran, but by the time I stopped myself, I had to throw up. I heaved and wretched, quivering from exhaustion. I look around myself, seeing I am deep, deep inside the forest. I shudder, and my breath comes out in thick white clouds.

"Oh no," I whisper, looking around me.

Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. The scratching, itchy voices whisper in the back of my head. I scratch at my neck and look around again.

Stupid. Wrong. Stupid. Wrong.

I start walking forward.

You're going to die. But that's ok.

I clutch my hands around my ears. "Stop it," I hiss. "Just stop it!"

He's coming.

I gasp and look up. "No. He's not real."

He's coming.

"Stop it!" I scream, and I fall to my knees. I double over, pressing my forehead to the frozen ground. "Just shut up! Just shut up!" I curl up on the ground, holding my legs to my chest. I don't know how long I lay like that. I close my eyes for a moment, and when I open them again, I see something in the woods.

The trees shift and move as it comes forward. Its massive paws pad towards me. I sit up with a fright, staring up at the big black wolf.

"Oh no," I whimper. "Oh no," I start to get up, but in my haste, I fall and hit a rock. I kick, and my pants rip on the sharp stone. It carves into my leg, and I cry out in pain.

"Lenore, stop!" I hear Delaynie's voice.

I look around, wanting to see him come out of the trees. "Delaynie?" I scream. "Delaynie!"

"I'm here, it's ok, we've been looking for you." The wolf comes towards me. "It's ok. I'm here."

"No!" I scream and fight against the wolf as he picks me up. "Delaynie! Delaynie!" I scream, fighting and hitting the wolf as he holds me. I keep screaming his name, fighting against the wolf's big, strong arms. I smell cardamom and pepper.

"It's me," the wolf whispers. "It's me."

"We found her!" I hear a woman.

"We need to get her to the hospital," another voice says.

I black out, giving into the black wolf and falling into his fur.

I wake up to the hum of hospital equipment. The rhythmic ping of a heart monitor. I see a teddy bear laying beside me and then, sitting in a chair, I see Delaynie asleep. My leg is bandaged up, and blood stains are seeping through.

I lay back in the hospital bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Delaynie?" I whisper.

He sits up like a shot. He's by the bed and clutching my hand. "It's ok, Lenore. You're safe." He pets my forehead. "I found you."

I look at him. "What's going on? Was there really a wolf or was I-?" I shake my head. "The bear, though," I murmur.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers, sitting down beside me. "I should have just talked to you, but I...there's so much to tell you, but I don't want to scare you again. The bear was my mistake. I am so sorry, Lenore."

I look up at him. "You're the wolf," I whisper.

He squeezes my hand. "I am. But I would never hurt you," he whispers. "Your grandmother told Adam your nightmare, but it was too late. By the time I thought I could explain everything to you-" he sighs and presses my knuckles to his forehead. "I never meant to hurt you, Lenore."

I unfold my palm and touch his cheek. "I need help," I start to cry.

"Maria is bringing in the best in Hearthway Hollow," Delaynie whispers. "Don't worry." he leans his cheek into my palm. "I'll try better this time."

"Better?" I grunt. "Better at what?"

He smiles at me. "Telling you my feelings."

The doctor comes then, explaining to me that I had to have stitches in my leg. Apparently, I had been in the woods for three days. I was starving and dehydrated, so they are going to keep me in the hospital for observation for a few days. While I am also here, I meet with a therapist and psychologist, who help me and get my medication back on track. I'm assigned a doctor as well, who will see to me from here on out.

I'm able to visit my grandma as well, who apologizes for not telling me the truth about Hearthway Hollow.

Delaynie visits daily, bringing me my guitar and a notebook that's specifically made for writing music. I notice my guitar has fresh strings on it, and the chips and dents in it have been repaired.

"It's the least I can do for now," Delaynie murmurs.

"You saved my life," I tell him. "You've done enough." I beam at him and then I take his hand. I kiss his palm. "You don't need to do this for me. I don't mind being your friend, but I don't want to burden you."

He smiles, taking my palm and kissing it. "I already know my feelings," he tells me. "I already know I want to spend my whole life with you. From the moment I met you, I knew who you were." He kisses my cheek. "You are not a burden, no matter what you may think. I'll stand beside you. I'll make sure you take your medicine. You'll get to every doctor's appointment, every therapy session."

I grin at him. "So you'll be my therapy dog?" I ask.

Delaynie laughs and presses his forehead to mine. "If I don't scare you anymore."

I put my arms around him. "I'm not scared," I whisper to him. "I love you."


	45. Harun the Romantic Werewolf Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Werewolf x Female Reader

There's a festival that takes place in Hearthway Hollow that you're excited about every year. It was something Eva, Adam's grandmother, started when Adam was born. It celebrates, not only the town's history and founding, but it celebrates the children of the town. You enjoy it because you enjoy seeing the pups run around able to shift in broad daylight and play together.

Harun doesn't admit it, but he likes it too. As one of Adam's right-hand men, it's his duty to guard the festival. So you get to wander around with him as he does his duties and sample all the foods from different booths.

"They're awful cute, don't you think?" You say as you watch a small group of pups race around a small track, chasing a stuffed rabbit for a prize.

"I dunno," Harun shrugs. "I guess I just think we could do better."

You flinch and glance up at him. "What was that sir, I'm a little hard of hearing."

He laughs and kisses your cheek. "I said, I think we can do better," he says right into your ear.

You look up into his eyes. "Really?"

He shrugs and tucks your hair behind your ear. "Your good looks, my teeth, they'd be unstoppable."

"They?" You gasp. "You mean more than one?"

He laughs and kisses you, running his fingers along the nape of your neck. "Twins, even triplets, run in my family. I'd be surprised if it wasn't a they."

Your expression goes blank and you stare at him as your jaw goes slack. "You're serious? You're actually serious."

He nods. "My mother is a twin, my dad is a twin, my brothers are triplets. Come to think of it I'm the first single birth in quite a long time."

"Oh," you look down at the cotton candy into your fist. "Well, two maybe. But I don't want a whole soccer team coming out of me. I ain't snow white either," you frown up at me.

He cackles and kisses you again, licking the sugar from your lips and pulling back. "When I finish my duties here, you're going to see just how excited I can get."

"Already?" You yelp.

"Why not?" he asks.

You squint your eyes at him and tilt your head. "You're going into a rut again aren't you."

He avoids looking at you. "Look at that," he tries to distract you.

You grab his face and make him look back at you. "It's your rut, isn't it? Is that what's stirring this on?"

"Not just that!" He scoffs as he frees himself from your grip. "Your fingers are sharp. When did that happen?" He rubs his jaw.

"So, you're serious about this? You do want puppies?"

He nods, "I've been wanting them for a while now. I just...wasn't sure how to ask."

You smile up at him and grab his hand. "Ok then. But I think we need to discuss this more. Not just decide over candy." You push the cotton candy into his face.

You suppose it's about time you two decided to have kids. You've been together a long time. You wanted kids but didn't want to push it until you were both ready. And to be honest, since the festival started, you had been having dreams where you were chasing puppies around the yard. One that looked like Harun, gray and soft with great big, brown eyes. You would watch as they ran to Harun and snuggles into his big, strong arms.

You smile to yourself, a little excited for Harun's rut, but also for the prospect of having a baby by the end of it. The only thing that gave you hesitation was the multiple birth aspect. One at a time seemed possible. But two? Even three? You weren't sure how you could handle that.

You head home before Harun as he helps shut down the festival for the night and get all the pups home. You wait up for him, making a pot of coffee and you sit down in front of your computer. You researched baby names. You looked over prenatal vitamins. You looked up how to breastfeed twins and even triplets.

As your grimacing over a pretentious mommy blog, Harun comes home. You shut the laptop as he walks into the kitchen. He yawns and stretches, stripping off his shirt and tossing it into the laundry room. He comes to you, kissing you and running his hands over your body.

"Harun," you grunt as he bites your neck. "Right here?"

"Why not?" he growls, lifting your up and laying you on the table. "We should enjoy being adventurous before the kids come." He pushes up your shirt and kisses your belly. His tongue darting into your belly button.

You whimper, gripping the top of his head and tugging his fur. "I thought we were going to discuss it more."

"We are," he growls, tugging off your pants. "This is just the warm-up." He growls as he nibbles your thighs.

You look down, seeing his ears perk up and twitch. "Harun," you moan.

He tongue presses against your folds and his eyes flick up to you. "Yes? My love?" He growls.

You blush and bite your lip. "Let's go outside."

He sits up like a flash and grabs you. He takes you bare outside and runs with you on his back to your favorite spot in the woods. He lays you out on the cool grass and his paws stroke down your warm, soft body. He lays his paws on your belly and a serious look comes over his face.

You touch his hands. "You really want to be a father, don't you?"

He looks at you and a small growl rumbles in his throat. "I was just thinking...a small pup with your eyes and hair. I would love to meet them."

You sit up and kiss him, running your fingers through the thick fur on his chest. "That's so sweet," you whisper to him.

He holds your face between his palms. "I'm so lucky to have met you, let alone fallen in love with you." He kisses you again, his tongue pushing between your lips. You suck on it, your hand petting lower until you're stroking him from his sheath. He rubs against your belly as you pump him in your fist.

He growls and pushes you back down onto the ground so that you're on your knees. You feel him run against your folds. He feels warmer than before. You can feel him throbbing as he presses against your entrance. You gasp as he stretches you. He slowly eases inside you and his paw plants firmly on your rear. He grips you, pulling you closer.

"Already?" You gasp, looking over your shoulder at him.

He's already pushing his knot inside. You whimper as it locks into place. You weren't prepared for it, but at the same time, it feels so good.

Harun growls and snarls above you. He swallows and pants, his paws kneading your rear and hips. "The longer it's inside, the more likely for conception," he snarls into your ear.

You whimper as he moves. "But-" your voice is cut off with a yelp. He pushes deeper and you feel him press against your womb. You squeeze around him and move backward. You move yourself and his grip on your becomes tighter.

He doubles over you, his entire body covering yours. He's so large, so powerful. You moan out from the sheer pleasure of his power. He pants into your ear, his tongue twisting inside before he drags his teeth down your neck and he bares them down into your shoulder.

You gasp at the sensation, grunting as he rutting becomes harder, faster. He may be locked in place, but that doesn't stop him from thrusting you nearly off the ground. Your elbows give out and you fall to the ground. Your cheek pressed to the earth. You cry out, nearly wailing as the first wave of pleasure floods you. Your voice becomes choked off as he makes your eyes roll into the back of your head.

He pushes harder, his heat growing the more he moves. You feel his pulse and shudder. His hips jerk and buck. You're pushed further into the earth as you feel his seed spill deep inside. You feel it flood against your womb and you know you're done for. He's left his mark and you can feel the quickening in your belly. Somehow, you know, you'll be with child soon.

Over the next few days, Harun is sweet and touchy. He always has his hands on you. It's a little aggravating at times. It makes it hard for you to work and go about your business. He kisses your neck and whimpers into your ear. His rut was in full swing. If you weren't always on your guard he would have you bent over in a second. Although, when he did, he never disappointed.

He cuddles close to you in his wolf form. His trunk like arms squeezing around you and his paw resting on your belly.

"Do you feel anything?" He whispers to you.

You chuckle. "It's not exactly an instant thing, love." You turn and look back at him. His one eye gleaming in the dark. "I may not feel anything until I'm deep into the pregnancy."

"You sure?" He nuzzles to your cheek. "Not even like...a shift?"

"A shift?" You chuckle. "It's barely been a week. I won't even be sure I'm pregnant for maybe a month. And even then it's iffy."

He looks terrified. "Iffy?" He sits up and you follow him.

"I could miscarry," you say. "It's more common than you think." You put your hands on your belly. "Even if I get pregnant, it may not take the first time. If I can get pregnant that is." You frown.

He touches your cheek. "Don't talk like that. We can't put out things like that while we are trying. You can't let our baby know there's any worry."

You lean into his touch. "You're right," you sigh. You smile up at him. "You'll be an amazing father."

He grumbles and looks away. "Maybe."

"You're so cute with the puppies at the festival," you clutch his paws tight. "The way you roughhouse and let them win. It's so cute seeing you in that puppy pile."

He smiles at you. "I keep dreaming about ours," he whispers. "This small, little girl."

"A girl?" You gasp.

"She has your hair and smile. She turns into a small brown pup that we hold and cuddle. She wriggles and squirms and she loves you so much she won't let anyone else hold her."

You smile, feeling some tears in your eyes. "I see a little boy. Fluffy and gray like you. He has your eyes, your crooked nose. He barks the loudest out of anyone and he gets so excited when you come home."

He beams. "I hope it's both." He then swallows. "I have names."

"You do?" You gasp. " Tell me! I try to look for good ones but I get so overwhelmed."

"Akila, for a girl. Zuberi, for a boy."

You kiss him, pressing close to him as his hands wrap around your hips. "They're perfect," you whisper. I love them."

He smiles, nuzzling into your neck and sighing. "I'm so glad you like this. They were my grandparent's names."

You kiss him again and smile at him. "I'm sure we'll get to use both. Maybe not now, but in the future. I'm sure we'll want another."

He beams. "Don't count your chickens before they hatch. We made need a third name soon as well." He grins as he teases you.

You shove him down onto the bed. "You better hope that isn't true! Because then you get to be the stay at home parent."

He laughs and pulls you down beside him. He rubs his cheeks against your belly, scenting it. He laughs and kisses your belly. "I'd be more than happy to do that."

You chuckle, rubbing his ears.

You set up a doctor's appointment for the end of the month. Harun goes with you. The doctor does a test and a few other things then call Harun into the room. As he goes over the results he then reveals that you are in fact pregnant. Harun leaps up into the air and howls loudly before kissing you all over.

"I'm sorry doctor," you laugh.

"It's quite common for me," she shrugs. "No worries."

You set up scheduled checkups after that. The next one you will receive an ultrasound. Harun is over the moon, but he's chomping at the bit to tell people. You've agreed though not to tell anyone until after the second month.

"I can't even tell Adam?" He pouts over your belly. His ear is pressed against it as if he can hear something.

"No," you scold. "It's how it has to be."

He frowns. "I know you're in there," he whispers. "And I know you aren't going anywhere." He kisses your belly and you sigh.

"I'm up here, you know?"

"Sorry," he kisses you. "I'm just so excited. It's so amazing. My pup is in there. You're making my pup from scratch!"

You laugh and scratch him under his chin. "Yeah, I guess I am pretty amazing."

The next doctor's visit Harun is running late. You sit in the room as you wait for her to come in. The ultrasound is beeping and you wonder what will show on the screen when it's pressed against your belly.

You touch your stomach, wondering if you're having a little or a lucky single. You sigh, trying to calm your nerves. You don't know why you feel so nervous. You should be excited. But you can't shake a feeling of dread.

"Sorry for the wait," the doctor smiles as she walks in. "Oh? Where's the father?"

"He's running late." You reply as you lay back.

"Should we wait then?" She asks as she sits down.

You think for a moment then shake your head. "No, he'd want us to go ahead with it."

The doctor gets you ready. She pulls up your shirt and then squirts the cold gel onto your stomach. She then turns to the machine as she rubs the little tool across your belly. "Oh, well, here we go."

The door bursts open and you nearly jump from your skin.

"I'm here, I'm here," Harun gasps.

"You're just in time," the doctor chuckles as he goes to your side and grips your hand. She points to the screen. "See that there? That's one heartbeat and," her finger moves to another spot. "There's the other."

"Two?" You gasp.

"Twins!" Harun's hand squeezes yours even tighter.

"Looks like it," the doctor smiles up at you.

"Boy or girl?" Harun is wiggling with anticipation.

"We can't tell now, it'll be in another few weeks before we know what the sex is." The doctor prints out a photo and hands it to you.

Not long after, Harun goes into overdrive. He starts buying cribs and equipment. He even begins to build an add-on to the house. He makes plans for two new rooms. A bedroom and a playroom, he says.

"You sure we need all this?" You ask. "We can turn the office into a room."

"No, I want you to still have your space. Besides, with two, we're going to need the room anyway. You'll be thankful for it, in the long run, trust me."

You smile up at him. "Well you've just thought of everything haven't you?"

"I still feel like I'm forgetting things," he grumbles. "I feel like there is so much more I need to do. I need to hunt. I need to keep you fed. I have to make the home perfect. There's just so much I need to do."

"I can do things too. You aren't alone in all this. Plus, a lot of my friends have promised hand-me-downs and babysitting time. I think we'll be ok."

Harun holds you tight in his arms and he breathes in the scent of your hair. "I know we will," he whispers.

Around sixteen weeks you go back to the doctor for another ultrasound. This time you get to find out the gender. Harun takes off work and stays by your side vigilantly. He grips your hand as the doctor looks at the screen.

"Let's see, well, this one here is for sure a little boy," she points. "See that?"

"Zuberi," you both whisper at the same time.

"Now this one," the doctor says, "is trying to hide from me, but," she moves the wand over and smiles. "We have a girl!"

"Akila," Harun bounces.

You have tears come to your eyes. You sniffle and cry as you picture the two running around and playing. Harun on the floor as they sleep on his belly.

Harun kisses you cheek and nuzzles his forehead against yours. "You did it. You really did it." He grins.

You have a meeting with several of the other wives of the pack. They all say the same things you're going through. Werewolf puppies are wild, even in the womb. They kick and move around a lot.

"I can't imagine having two dancing on my bladder," Mable sighs. "Eva seemed to think mine was her chew toy."

"Did Adam ever go...kind of nuts?" You ask.

"All the werewolves do," Mable laughs. "They go into this hyper nesting mode. Adam was going to try to add a third story to the house before I talked him out of it."

"Jack has been hunting so much lately I can't even give the meat away," Noelle sighs. She's a little further along than you and your jealous of the tiny baby bump she has. Yours has gotten so big, you can't walk without waddling.

"Harun is having a hard time learning he doesn't need to do everything," you sigh. "He feels like since I've got two, he's got to do everything. I keep telling him he's done more than enough. But he keeps going."

"He needs to calm down," Mable says. "He doesn't want to exhaust himself. The hard part is when the babies are born. That's when he needs his energy."

You go home and you have to force Harun to sit down. "Listen," you coax him. "I know you're going through the ritual of nesting and everything, but you need to calm down. I need your energy when the babies are born. I need you at your best to help me."

He sighs, his ears slouching. "But there's so much now."

"That's all you. The new addition is done. We have enough food to feed us for years. We even have this massive supply of diapers I have no idea you got."

He dips his head and whines.

"I don't want you to burn out before Akila and Zuberi get here." You squeeze his paw tight and he looks back into your eyes. "Can you promise me you'll calm down?"

He kisses your cheek then lays his paws on your belly. "I will. I'm sorry." he then chuckles. "Have then been kicking this whole time?"

"They don't stop kicking!" I growl. "They won't do anything but kick."

Harun eases down and whispers to your belly. "Akila, Zuberi, this is your father. I need you two to be nice to your mother. You're making her very uncomfortable."

"Like they'll listen," you scoff. But then you feel them still. They settle down and the kicking stops "Oh!"

"I guess you need me even now," Harun holds your cheek. "I'll keep them calm. I promise."

You start having contractions a week early. You had scheduled a C-section for the next week but that doesn't mean anything to them. Your water breaks and Harun rushes you to the hospital. They perform an emergency C-section as quickly as possible.

When you come to, you hear crying. The soft whimpers and whines come from beside you. Harun is holding them both. They're so small. You expected something so much bigger.

"There she is," Harun whispers. He lays the pups down in the crooks of your arms. "You gave us a scare, mama."

"What happened?" You murmur as you look them over. They look nearly identical but Zuberi has thicker hair and Akila has a smaller nose.

"It's ok now," he kisses the top of your head. "I'll tell you later."

After a brief stay at the hospital, you go home. It's a struggle at first, but Harun is more than eager to do things. He wakes up for the night feedings and he changes diapers like a pro. Zuberi takes to breastfeeding, but Akila gives your some issues latching.

As they begin to grow, you notice that Zuberi looks more like you and Akila looks more like her father. A little opposite from what you both had dreamed but you're still happy. Their first shift happens when they're six months. Akila takes on her father's grey and white coloring and is also a little bigger than Zuberi who takes on a brown coloring like your hair.

After that, they shift on the full moons like clockwork. And after a year they start shifting on their own when they please. Akila stays in wolf mode nearly 24/7 while Zuberi only does it when he feels like it.

"They've gotten so big," Harun yawns as they lay on his belly. They're favorite spot to sleep. "They're crushing me."

You chuckle as you lay a blanket over them. "I still can't believe they used to fit in your paw when they were first born. Now, look at them. How do they grow like that?"

He laughs and pets Akila's head. She stretches and yawns then falls back asleep. "They've got a lot inside them ready to come out."

You lay down beside Harun and cuddle up next to him. You take naps when you can get them. The two of them take a lot of time and energy. Harun kisses your head and sighs.

"Can we have more."

"I'll gut you," you murmur.

"Understood."


	46. Charlie the Tailor Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Werewolf x Trans Woman Werewolf

I have to admit, this town seemed like a giant snooze-button at first glance. Everyone seemed so happy and complacent in their little lives. I had never been accepted into a pack that didn't have some sort of constant power struggle going on. Everything in this town seemed so vanilla and saccharine. Sure, it would be a good place to raise my baby brother. But for me? There seemed to be nothing exciting whatsoever. But as Jean, my brother, puts it, that's probably the best thing for me.

We came to this town in a last-ditch effort. We had heard the rumors, all about their specific rituals and how close-knit everyone was. The Alpha of the pack, Adam, heard out your story. Every gritty detail. He knew we were swindlers and con-artists, and sure he may have hesitated a bit when you revealed you'd both been raised in an assassins guild but he knew what we needed. He allowed us into his pack and gave us a place in the town. The local hardware store owner, Big Billy, a real jerk but he was someone who knew about second chances, he had a storefront for rent. As long as we kept up payments and didn't destroy the place he let Jean and I live there and run our business. It was small, but it was the only stable home either one of us had ever had.

Jean was starting school, his first time ever. For most of his life, he had been homeschooled or learned on his own. He was a smart kid, I had no doubts about that. I was mainly concerned that he was going to be picked on. Picked on for being an outcast, a criminal at only sixteen. I also didn't want him getting picked on because of me. A six-foot-something woman who dressed in tailored suits and had a criminal record longer than most of their lifespans.

"If anyone says anything at all to you-" I start as I take him up to the school.

"Charlie, I know," Jean scoffs. "I'm fine. This place is pretty weird. I'm probably normal in comparison."

I sigh and my shoulders slouch. "Forgive me if I worry. I forget you're not the six-year-old crying because the frogs on the TV were getting eaten."

He scowls a little bit as you walk into the school. I have a few more papers to sign and Jean will be starting his first class. As I walk into the school building I walk past a woman wearing a flouncy pink dress with a floral pattern. Her hair is curly and her eyes are massive and green. She's very cute, extremely cute. I can feel my cheeks burn as she walks past with a line of children behind her. She looks up at me and I almost melt. How dare someone be that sinfully cute and not let me eat them? She smiles and I can feel the earth move from under me.

"Charlie," Jeans snaps at me and yanks my hand. "You can eyefuck the staff later. I kind of need you right now."

"I wasn't eye-fucking her!" I snap back.

After finishing up the paperwork and meeting with the principal I head back out to the store. I then smell it, the scent of crayons and coconut hand cream with a touch of rose water. I see her, she's stepping out of a room and now has an apron on. She looks up, seeing me and she waves.

"Good morning," she says. Her voice is surprisingly husky and deep, she sounds like a torch singer. I love her.

"Good morning," I say, feeling my insides jump around. I smile at her as we cross paths, she stops in front of me and wipes her hands on the apron.

"You must be new," she holds her hand out to me. "I'm Sofia, I teach kindergarten as well as the after-school programs."

Her hand is so soft as I take it into mine. Mine have calluses and scars from years of sewing and scissors and also a few fights. Ok, a lot of fights. "I was just dropping off my baby brother. He's starting at the high school today."

"How wonderful," she beams. "I have to say, I was really taken by your suit." She gently touches the hem of my sleeve. "It's so lovely!"

I pose a little bit. "I made it myself."

He eyes light up. "Oh! You're the new tailor! I keep meaning to stop by."

"You should," I take my card from my pocket and slip it into the pocket of her apron. "I give discounts to cute customers."

You lips part ever so slightly as her cheeks turn bright pink. She giggles, wiggling as she touches her fingertips to her lips. "Oh! That's silly!"

I chuckle, wanting to eat her up in one bite. "I do insist you stop by. I would love to play dress up with you."

Her cheeks turn a darker pink and she peers up at me. Those big green eyes making me want to obey every command she gave me. I've never felt that urge before. "I have a few dresses I need altered," she starts. "I paid so much for them. I'd hate to not be able to wear them anymore."

"I'd be more than happy to help you. Lose weight?"

"Gained, actually." Her hand touches her chest for a moment when she smiles. "It's a long story. Maybe I can tell you one day."

"Maybe over breakfast one morning," I grin.

"Why would you make me breakfast?" She asks and tilts her head to the side. Her eyes then light up and she gasps. "Oh!" She cackles and pops my arm. "You're terrible!"

I take her hand and kisses her knuckles. "I am extremely good elsewhere, my lovely Sofia," I growl.

"Ms. Sofia!" A young man pops out of the classroom door. "Ms. Sofia I really need you!"

She huffs and fidgets, slowly removing her hand from mine. "I have your card," she says, lingering a moment before she turns back into the classroom.

I'm ruined all day. All I can think about is lovely little Sofia. Soft, sweet, supple Sofia. I'm dazed and unfocused, barely able to complete a single task. I float about all day envisioning her coming through the door and while trying things on one thing leads to another.

"What's the dumb smile about?" Jean plops down his heavy backpack on the table.

I jump and clutch my chest. "When did you get here?" I snap.

He points to the door. "Did you not hear the bell?"

"Obviously not!" I pop his cheeks a few times, playfully of course, then squeeze them. "How was school?"

"Great," he pops my cheeks and I release him. "I signed up for art club and even got invited to join the Mathletes."

"That's great!" I gasp, always amazed by how smart he really is.

He nods. "The art teacher who leads the art club is really nice," he says. "Ms. Sofia."

I flinch. "Short? Curly hair? Big green eyes?"

He glares at me. "Oh god, what did you do?"

I shake my head, "nothing!"

He continues to stare coldly into my soul and then he shakes his head. "Oh god. You've got a crush on her."

"I uh-" I can't deny it. "Well? What's wrong with that?"

"Ms. Sofia is nice. Don't mess it up," he scolds me.

"Hey!" I snap at him. "I'm the parent here, you don't scold me."

He shakes his head and clicks his tongue. "Charlie, Charlie, Charlie."

I throw fabric scraps at him. "Clean that up," I fuss. "And order what you want for dinner! But not Chinese again!"

It was a regular evening. The morning, though, was another story. We have a small back porch where I like to enjoy my coffee and read the paper. As I step outside and fold open the paper I smell something. It's like warm pennies. I look over the papers and see it. I then hear Jean shout.

"What the hell?" Jean snaps.

I stand up and going to the corpse. It's a massive bear or was before its throat was ripped out. "Well fuck," I mutter.

"What is this?" Jean squirms in the doorway.

"Dinner for a while I assume," I say, cooly, as I stand up.

"How are you not freaking out?" He asks.

I poke the bear with my toe. "I wonder if we can keep the pelt. I've always wanted a bear skin rug."

"Charlie!" Jean barks.

"It's custom here, calm down," I sigh. I look back at the bear and fold my arms across my chest. "Seems I've got a secret admirer."

"Huh?" Jean comes up beside me. "Ritual?"

I nod, wishing I hadn't given up smoking all those years ago. "A courtship ritual. A werewolf starts it by bringing their desired mate large animals to show they can provide and protect. A little odd but cute in its own way."

"So...someone wants to mate with you?" Jean asks. "Who?"

I shrug. "It's a mystery. At least for now," I scoff.

Over the next few days, my secret admirer keeps leaving gifts out behind the shop. Each day, Adam comes by in his butcher truck to collect the animal. He then delivers the meat later. I also ask him about keeping the hides, he says he'll see what he can do.

That weekend, after finding a couple of deer out back, I'm trying to figure out if I can cook the meat I've gained when someone comes into the shop.

"Good morning," her voice is a welcomed treat to my ears.

I lower my glasses from my face and give Sofia my most seductive smile. "I was getting worried," I said.

"Worried?" I take the bags from her arms as she looks up at me.

"That I'd have to hunt you down."

Her cheeks burn and she chuckles. "Oh, stop it," she pushes me gently.

"Never," I purr then pull the dresses from the bags and hang them up to inspect them. "So," I snap into business mode. "What needs to be done with these?"

"Uhm," she starts nervously. "Well, I need some room in the chest area," she says. "And uhm...well."

I glance down at her. "Did you get a boob job?"

Her cheeks burn bright. She looks anxious. "Kind of," she mutters. "Uhm...it was top surgery."

My eyes widen and I gasp. "Oh! Well then," I snap out my measuring tape. "Do you mind if I take measurements?"

"Oh yes," she follows me to the back and she lifts her arms up as I take her measurements. "Have you ever tailored clothes for someone trans before?" She asks.

"I used to mainly get my work from drag queens," I reply. "I've worked very closely with the trans community."

She smiles softly. "I was worried you wouldn't like me."

I chuckle. "Why wouldn't I like you anymore?" I ask. "You have a very nice waist," I reply. "Very shapely."

She smiles and bites her lip. "Thank you."

I write down her measurements and stand back up. Her hand catches mine and I look down at her. "You're so pretty," she whispers nervously.

I grin, "thank you. Coming from you, I'll take that as a real compliment." I'm trying to act cool, but I really want to fall to the floor and cry at her feet.

"I'm not sure about breakfast yet, but maybe we can start with a coffee?" Her fingers trace my tie.

"I would love that," I murmur.

"Maybe now?" She asks, her breath shuddering.

I should really consider the options. I have a werewolf courting me and intending to make me their mate. Yet when I look at Sofia all I want to do is obey every command she throws at me.

"Now is good," I say.

Before I know it, we're sitting in the cozy cafe at the end of the block. She's happily sipping through the whip cream of her hot chocolate while I'm babying my espresso.

"I was worried you'd turn me down," she says, whipped cream making a mustache on her upper lip.

I smirk as I touched her cheek and wipe the cream away with my thumb. I then lick my thumb off. "I told you, you can't scare me away."

"You're so cool," she says. "I never thought you'd pay attention to a dork like me."

"I'm just confident is all," I say. "And how could I not pay attention to you? You're the cutest thing I've ever seen. I wanted to eat you up the moment I saw you."

Her cheeks glow. "Well," she giggles, "I have to admit I was thinking something similar when I saw you."

She's going to kill me. I sigh then, reaching across the table to hold her soft hands. "I'm being courted," I grumble.

Her eyes go wide.

"I don't know who or why it all seems silly to me. But I want to be honest with you. Had this not happened, I would have loved to have courted you."

She smiles. "I guess I was just faster."

I stare at her. "What?"

"I hope you liked the bear. I thought you would like the pelt more than anything."

This is too good to be true. "I thought you weren't allowed to say anything until the end of the ritual!" I squeeze her hands tight.

She giggles then shrugs. "It's just tradition is all. I can't hold back. I'm not very good at keeping secrets."

I sigh softly, wanting more than ever to gobble her up. "So, little tiny you took down a bear?"

She licks her teeth and I flood my basement. "I'm actually a pretty big wolf."

"Are you bad too?"

"I was hoping you'd be the bad one," she lifts my palm and kisses it.

"Fuck," I hit my forehead on the table.

She giggles and under the table her foot trails up my leg. "You know what sounds really good right about now?"

I swallow. "Oh god, what?" I pant.

"Breakfast," she winks.

I moan and grumble under my breath. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

She holds my hand as we walk back to the store. She stops though, hesitating at the entrance. "Actually," she kicks a stone on the ground. "Can we go back to my place?" She looks up at me. "I'd feel better there."

"Of course," I say. I dip down, kissing her cheek and she leans into it. "My mate will get whatever she wants."

She grips my hand tight and pulls me with a strength I didn't know she had. She takes me to her home, a small cottage at the end of a winding dirt road. Inside it smells overwhelmingly like her. My head is swimming. She puts her hand around my waist and tilts her chin up. I dip down, meeting her soft lips eagerly. Her lips part and her tongue darts over my lips.

"Bitter," she pants.

"It's the espresso," I swallow.

She touches my tie, slowly tugging it open. She then opens my shirt, her fingers tracing my collarbone. She kisses there, nipping and sucking to form a small love bruise.

"Marking me already?" I chuckle.

She smirks. "Just the start," she tugs my hand, leading me through the cottage. "I have a small request," she peeps as we stand before a door.

"Anything," I purr.

"Will you shift for me?" she asks. "I...I want to see it."

I smirk. "You'll have to undress me first," I say. "I'll take whatever form you want."

She pulls me into the bedroom and starts undressing me. She slips away my jacket and vest. As she opens my shirt more she kisses my bare skin and licks. Her fingers undo the belt and slip into my pants. I moan as her talented fingers rub to my mound and then dip down into my heat.

"You're wet already," she moans against my breast.

"I look at you and it just happens," I groan. I start to shift as my pants drop around my ankles. Sofia giggles and jumps back. She poses on the bed, watching as I grunt and moan. My body snapping into place and shifting. I reach out with a clawed hand towards her, pushing her down onto the bed as I crawl on top of her.

She swallows, petting through my snowy fur. "So pretty," she cooed.

"Will you shift too?" I ask, nuzzling to her neck and biting gently.

She moans with each bite. "I want to stay like this for now," she pushes her knee between my legs. "I want you to see me."

"I'd love that," I growl. I help her out of her dress and gaze down her body. Her small frame and cinnamon colored skin. Her breath shudders with nerves as she unclasps her bra. "No one except my doctor has seen me naked since-"

I kiss her and run my paw down her chest. "Well, only I can see you now."

She whimpers, meeting my kiss as she clutches close to me. "Charlie-" she mewls.

I push her back down on the bed, kissing each breast and down her belly. I notice she's wearing super cute panties. Right now, they're tented and there's a wet spot from her precum. I lick her through her panties and she whines. Her back arches and she grips to the bed.

"Sensitive?" I growl as I tug her panties down. Her cock bops my nose as it stands erect.

"Mm," she grunts, biting her knuckle. "You don't think it's weird?"

I lick the length of her, surprised by it. "Mmm," I moan as I taste her. "It belongs to you. I love it."

She sighs sweetly, reaching down to rub my ears as I lick her and take her into my mouth. "Careful," she coos. "Teeth."

I chuckle, flicking my eyes up to her. "I'll only hurt you if you ask me too."

She lifts me up, kissing and sucking my tongue. "Can I...to you...I mean?"

I chuckle. "Of course," I lay on my back, my tail wagging so I have to tuck it away. She nestles between my strong legs and touches my glistening sex. She's gentle at first, her warm tongue lapping me up and tasting me. She kisses my clit and then her finger slips inside. I squeeze around her, grunting and wheezing as he touch grows in intent.

"Sofia," I pant. "So good."

She looks up at me, a smug smirk on her face. "I could eat you all day, darling."

I tremble, nearly cumming then. "Fuck."

She chuckles, pushing another finger inside. "I can't wait to take you for myself," she purrs. "I want to coat you with my scent."

I squirt a little, my body going tense as my breath seizes. I clench around her wonderful fingers and let out a strained howl.

She kisses me, licking up my sticky mess before she sits up. She places herself between my legs, rubbing her lovely cock against my sensitive folds. "Please," she begs softly.

I sit up, kissing her and tasting myself on her lips. "All I want is you." I ease back onto the bed and hook my leg around her, urging her forward.

She rubs herself against me, coating herself in my slickness. "Should-should I get a condom?" she trembles.

I shake my head. "Don't you dare."

Her cheeks burn as she gets the sweetest, most delectable look on her face. "O-ok then." She guides herself to my entrance, rubbing the head of her cock there. She opens me up, bit by bit as she glides inside. She feels so good I let out a stunned moan. She bites her lip, a few tears slipping down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" I wipe the tears away.

"I'm happy," she gasps, now fully buried inside me. She grows a little inside, shifting ever so slightly. "I was afraid for so long."

"I'm the one you should be afraid of," I growl. "I could never find a fault with you."

She smiles and bends down, kissing me. She has ears now and her tail is big and bushy behind her. "You're mine. Only mine."

"Good," I squeeze around her shaft and feel her knot push at my entrance. "God, darling, you're getting big."

She giggles, smirking as her muzzle grows. "I told you I was a big wolf."

I watch as she moves, her body changing with each thrust. She was still beautiful as a wolf. She was pitch black to my snowy white. We really were made for each other. I'm moaning and howling as she moves inside me. I can't imagine ever feeling this good before or again. It's as if she knows my body better than I do. She clutches my paws in her own, her soft green eyes gazing deep into mine. She kisses me and holds me, her powerful thrusts driving deep inside.

"I love you," she mewls, straining as he begins to push her knot inside. "I knew I did from the moment I saw you."

I'm shuddering again, my back arching as her knot brings me to my second orgasm. "Me too!" I moan loudly, howling at her. "Oh fuck, I love you too."

She grunts and gasps, her voice so sweet in my ear. I feel her shudder and twitch, her cock stuffing me full. The scent is heavenly and she feels so warm and powerful inside. We lay locked together for a long time. Kissing and moaning and panting. I've never felt this luxurious in my entire life.

She shifts back, our bodies cooling and sticky. Her skin still feels so soft though and I make an effort to kiss every inch of her I can.

"I've never felt this way before," she shivers the more I touch her. "You feel so good."

"You too, darling," I growl into her ear. "Don't sell your prowess short."

She touches my cheek and beams. "Ok," she giggles, "thank you." She kisses me softly and she gropes my rear.

"Should we eat?" I ask. "Or perhaps a shower?"

She hugs me close and I nuzzle between her breasts. "Can we just stay here a bit longer?"

I nod, stroking her sides. "I'd prefer that too." I sigh, feeling a sense a peace as she kisses the top of my head.


	47. Charlie the Tailor Werewolf Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Werewolf x Trans Woman Werewolf (features pregnancy)

My hands are shaking as I look over the stupid little white stick in my hands. I was laughing when I bought the damn thing. I should have known better, I mean, I wouldn't have bought it if there wasn't some considerable level of concern.

There's a knock on the door. "Baby? Are you ok? You've been in there for a while." Sofia's voice is so sweet. She has no idea what trouble she has gotten me into.

"I'm fine," my voice cracks and betrays me.

"Baby," Sofia insists.

I take a deep breath and let it out very slowly. I open the door to Sofia who is staring up at me with wide, sympathetic eyes. I thrust the pregnancy test at her and frown. She takes it, her big brown eyes going wide and sparkling with awe. She gasps, covering her mouth as tears start to come to her eyes.

"Yeah, you better cry," I growl at her.

Sofia sniffles and looks up at me. "Is this real?" Her voice squeaks.

"You're the one who insists on cumming inside me all the time." I turn my head away from her. "You should have known you were going to get me in trouble."

"Charlie, you're pregnant!" Sofia squeals. "I'm so happy!"

I glance down at her, she's ready to go off like a firework, and I can't deny how cute and sweet she looks. I sigh and take her into my arms. She squeezes me tight and sniffles more.

"You do want this right?" She looks up at me with concern. "I mean, I know we never discussed this. I don't even know your feelings on the matter."

We go sit down on the bed, and she puts her arm around my back while her other hand squeezes mine. "I've never wanted children. Jean was as close as I wanted to get," I mutter. My chest feels so heavy like an elephant has taken a massive shit on it. "I won't be any good."

"How can you say that?" Sofia scoffs. "You just said Jean was as close to having a child as you wanted. You are an amazing parent to him!"

"He's more a parent to me," I grumble under my breath.

Sofia squeezes my hand tight. "You'll be a brilliant mother. You're strong and dependable, and you love with all your might."

I glance down at her beautiful face. "A baby is different."

She touches my face. "It is, but it will be all yours." She smiles sweetly. "You will be nothing like your mother because you know already what not to do."

I clasp her hand to my face, kissing her palm and holding it there.

"I'll be with you," she whispers. "So will Jean."

I look at her, and I can't help but smile. "He'll be in college soon."

"He'll still be here." She pulls me down to kiss me. "I want this, but I will understand fully if you don't."

I close my eyes and take another long, deep breath. "I want this," I whisper.

She kisses me again, and we embrace. She makes me a doctor's appointment after that. We confirm what the pregnancy test already told us and we make appointments for the next few months. I'm already eight weeks along, which seems shocking to me. Sofia is as excited as she can possibly be. She's cleared out her craft room to make into the nursery.

One day at work, Big Billy comes into the store. "I paid my rent on time. What are you doing here?" I huff at him.

"I heard the news," he says to me.

I furrow my brow. "What news?" I scoff at him.

He glares, and I glare back. "What?" I snap at him.

"How could you not tell me?" He sits down beside me. "Everyone else seems to know except for me."

It takes me longer than I care to admit he's talking about the pregnancy. "Oh!" I gasp then recover my composure. "What are you talking about? Not everyone knows."

"I heard it from the knitting club over at Beau's!" He grunts at me. "They're all making booties and shit. You know Sofia's grandmother is one of them right?"

I look away from him.

"If one of them knows something then it's likely the rest of the town will know," he growls at me. "Now tell me."

I huff. "It's still early, I can't even believe Sofia blabbed."

"How far along are you?"

"Ten weeks," I reply and look him over. I then see his expression shit, and I furrow my brow. "Are you going to cry?"

"No," he rears back and rubs at his jaw. "I'm just," he clears his throat. "I'm happy for you and Sofia. This must have come as a shock."

"Yeah, huge." I point at him still. "You're going to cry!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yeah, you are!" I grin. "Holy shit, do you actually care about this puppy?" I touch my belly, and I see his eyes water. "You have your own grandkid! What's the big deal?"

"You and Jean came into this town beaten and tired," he growls and grabs my hand. I look at him, stunned by the tender gesture. "I know something about that. I saw myself in you. Why do you think I gave you a chance on this place?" He waves his hand out. "Because I knew better."

I sigh and squeeze his hand back. "I'm not sure how to handle a nice Billy."

He chuckles. "If you and Sofia need help with anything-"

"Hold up," I interrupt him. "You don't need to say that at all."

He chuckles. "Do you know what the pup is yet?" He asks.

"It's only ten weeks," I scoff. "We still have a long way to go before we figure that whole mess out." I turn back to my work. "Now, can you excuse me? I'm busy."

He stands up and rubs my back. "Take care, Charlie."

I ignore him, only looking up as he leaves the door. "Sentimental coot," I grumble under my breath. I wipe away a tear and get back to altering a suit.

As the weeks go on, we prepare the nursery and fill it to the gills with supplies. The old ladies in the knitting club have made us toys, clothes, blankets, just about everything. Sofia has gotten hand-me-downs from mainly the entire town. Adam and Mabel gave us a lovely chest of drawers that used to be in Eve's room. Ariell and Lace gave us a car seat. Big Billy and Maria gave us a fucking crib. I wasn't sure how to respond to this level of neighborly kindness.

Sofia and I also decided that we wanted to keep the sex of the baby a surprise until birth. Just in case though, we had the doctor write it down and seal it in an envelope which we gave to Jean. Jean knew what the baby was going to be, but he would never let us know. As such, Sofia and I created a list of names, unsure which to choose until the baby arrived.

I woke up one morning with a bought of horrible morning sickness. I sat in the kitchen where it was cool and drank some water after the wave of nausea had passed. Jean comes out of his room, rubbing his eyes as he joins me at the table.

"You ok?" He asks.

"You should be in bed," I scold him. My hand rests on my belly, it's involuntary now I can't keep my own hands off my stomach.

He shakes his head. "I had a nightmare?"

"Oh?" I reach out and touch his arm.

He moves his arm back until he's holding my hand. He squeezes it, and I move closer to him. His expression is wrong. Something isn't right.

"Jean," I squeeze his hand.

"It was her," he whispers.

Every hair on my body stands on end, even the baby inside me kicks with reflex. "It was just a dream. She isn't here."

"It felt so real," he closes his eyes. "She was at the door and just let herself inside. "She told me I was stupid and that I was-" his voice catches in his throat, and I wrap him up in my arms.

"That horrible woman won't ever speak to you again, let alone see you." I hold his face in my palms. "She will never know us."

Jean sniffles and nods. "I know but-"

I kiss his forehead. "I'm sorry you had that dream, kid."

"I'm ok," he nods and smiles. "I heard you and got worried." He rubs his eyes and stands up.

"We're fine," I sigh. "Just nauseous." I then wave him off. "Go back to bed. You've got school."

"Sure," he chuckles as he goes back to his room.

Even though it was a dream, I still feel anxious about it. The woman he was afraid of, our mother, had put us through hell and back. It felt so long ago we were under her control. She ran her pack like her own personal arsenal of weapons. Even her own children were asked to kill in her name. That was why I ran with little Jean, and we didn't stop running until Hearthway Hollow was our home.

A few weeks away from the due date, we were invited to Big Billy and Maria's house for dinner. They had a crowd, not just us but also their children, Ellie and Kamila, and their partners. Beau and Shauna were there, as well as Anna and Arlen. Billy had a way of collecting those who were once broken. Beau and Anna had stories similar to mine, so did Jack but a little less tragic. Jack and Ellie had just had their baby, a girl named Billie. Ever since we arrived she was in Big Billy's arms, he never let her go.

"I'm glad you could make it," he greets us as we come through the door. He slaps Jean on the back and then hugs Sofia and me. "You're late."

"Waddling is hard," I sneer at him as we go to the table.

Beau is nothing but questions about the pregnancy; apparently he and Shauna are attempting to get pregnant.

"So how did you do it?" Beau asks.

"Like everyone else," Shauna sighs.

"I know!" He huffs. "But was there anything special you two did?"

"You could try pegging," I say. "Could wake up that dusty old prostate and give your swimmers a pep talk."

Sofia pops my arm. "Charlie!" She hisses.

I just grin, kissing her cheek as Billy sits at the table and carves the large pot roast he's had smoking all day long. We're all enjoying our time, having conversations as well answering questions about the baby.

While we're eating, there is a knock at the door. Maria gets up to answer it. I then smell something that sets me on edge. Jean tenses up as well, and we both go still.

"Charlie, what's wrong?" Sofia gasps.

"She's as a white as a sheet!" Beau whispers.

The perfume I smell brings back memories of my childhood and nothing at all good. Nothing but screaming and crying comes to my mind.

"Charlie," Sofia shakes me.

"It's her," my voice trembles. I then feel a pain in my gut. I cry out, doubling over.

Big Billy stands up from the table, as do Jack and Anna. A woman walks into the room, she has the same blonde hair as me, the same eyes as Jean. She smiles, her red lipstick looks like it hasn't budged since the 80s.

"It's good to see you, Charlize," she tilts her head. "You never told me goodbye." She then turns to look at Jean. "Oh my goodness, Jean-Luc, you've gotten so big."

"Get out of here-ah!" I try to roar at her, but the pain rips through me.

"Her water broke!" Shauna gasps.

Sofia movies before me as Jean rushes to my side.

"What's going on here?" Billy snarls as he moves around the table. Maria has rushed around my mother and has come to my side. "Who are you?"

"You can call me Monroe," she replies. "And I've come for my children as well as the pup. Seems I've arrived just in time."

I'm crying in pain as Maria tries to relax me. She's coaching me to breathe.

"You need to go away," Sofia stalks towards Monroe. "Leave this instant."

Monroe smirks at her and scoffs. "What is this?" She waves at her. "You think you are threatening?"

"I am Charlie's mate, and you are lucky I have no ripped your throat out already," Sofia snarls at her.

"Get her away," I'm sobbing as contractions course through me. "Sofia!"

Big Billy stands beside Sofia, already shifting. "I smell blood on you."

"You're one to talk," Monroe growls as she shifts as well.

"We need to get her out of here," Maria taps Beau in who carries me to the bedroom. Jean follows behind us with Shauna and Corey, Kamila's mate. I'm screaming and crying as beau lays me on the bed. Maria is barking orders, and outside I hear furniture crashing and the sounds of a terrible fight.

"Sofia!" I scream.

Jean squeezes my hand. "She's ok! She's ok," he whispers.

I turn and look at Jean, sobbing my head off. "I'm so sorry!"

He shakes his head. "Charlie no."

"I should have killed her!"I then let out a scream.

"You need to start pushing Charlie," Maria tells me.

"I can't!" Outside the sounds of the fight have gotten louder and angrier. I can hear Billy and Sofia, I hear my mother. I know how she fights and I know she isn't alone. She would never show up unarmed.

"I need to go out there," Beau whispers.

"We need you here in case any of them get in!" Jean snaps at him. "Stay ready in case that happens!" He turns back to me, squeezing my hand. "C'mon Charlie, you're stronger than this."

"This bedroom has seen worse," Maria coaxes me. "Come on now, Charlie, push. You've got this."

There is so much chaos around me. I had come to Hearthway Hollow in hopes of escaping all that. I had wanted to bring my baby into a world of comfort and peace. I did not want them smelling blood as soon as they were in my arms. I did not want my mother in the picture at all. Sure, I made fun of how dull Hearthway Hollow is, how wholesome and silly it all seemed. But it was home. It was my refuge. This was my family.

I hear them crying. Their sweet little voice screaming out into a suddenly silent world.

"He's so big," Jean whispers in awe.

"He?" I whimper.

Maria wraps him up and hands him to me. He's screaming and crying, but he looks fat and beautiful. He's red right now, but he has the same olive skin tone as Sofia. I can't stop smiling, he's absolutely beautiful. I hear howls and screams from outside, and I clutch him close.

The bedroom door opens, and Sofia rushes inside. She comes up beside me, nuzzling to my cheek and gazing down at the baby.

"You're ok!" I sob.

She kisses my forehead. "So are you," she whispers.

I hold up the baby to her. "It's Bastien," I sniffle.

"Bastien!" She takes him into her arms, holding him fast and kissing him. "Our Bastien."

"What happened?" I hear Jean whisper before I pass out.

I wake up in a different room, and I see Sofia beside me. It is quiet, and the sun is shimmering through the curtains. I sit up and realize that was a bad idea. Sure, werewolves heal quick, but this was something else.

"Lay back down," Sofia coaxes me.

"Where is he?" I whimper. "Where's Bastien?"

"I've got him," Billy growls as he comes to my side. Bastien is snuggled in his arms, looking like a tiny loaf of bread. He hands him back to me. "He's hungry."

"I know," I whisper. I open up the robe Maria wrapped me in and place Bastien at my chest.

"You gotta tug his lip down with your nipple," Billy says.

I glare up at him. "You wanna do this, Grandpa?"

He turns away instantly, and I know he's crying.

"Be nice," Sofia whispers. "He's been up all night with you and the baby. He was worried sick."

I watch as Bastien latches and his tiny hands knead against my breast. "I didn't think these were big enough to feed a baby."

Sofia kisses me. "Are you ok?"

"Are you?" I whisper. "What happened?"

Sofia sighs and presses her forehead to mine. "Billy killed her."

I gasp, not because she is gone but because I am actually sad. "She..." my voice cracks, and I choke. "She's gone?"

"She almost killed Kamila," Sofia whispers. "He had no choice."

Tears are streaming down my face. I'm not sure how to take all of this in.

"Is she awake?" Jean rushes into the room. I look up at him and seeing his smile somehow takes everything away. "Oh shit, boob." He turns his head away.

"He's just eating!" I scoff at him. "Come here. See your nephew."

He sits down beside me and once Bastien has finished eating her takes him to burp him. I see in his eyes that from now on Bastien means everything to him.

I'm not sure how to explain what happened that night. All I know is that a dark cloud that has hung over me my entire life is gone. Her pack as dispersed and left Hearthway Hollow in fear. Bastien grows stronger every day, he grows thick rolls on his arms and legs, and he sprouts platinum blond curls. For once I am not afraid of being so happy. I don't feel the urge to look over my shoulder for danger. Instead, I look forward, and I smile when I do so.


	48. Anna the Roaming Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Werewolf x Male Reader

I've heard a lot of stories about this town, and by a lot you mean an absolute shit ton. I've heard so many rumors and stories about the place it was hard to tell what was real and what was all just fiction. For a while, I thought it was a fairy tale passed around to all weres. Yet, here I am, standing at the sign reading 'Hearthway Hollow' and it reeks of my kind.

I grew up in the woods, my family had been feral for many generations. I was homeschooled and traveled a lot. I only dealt with humans when it was absolutely necessary. This place was culture shock to my system. Humans and weres walking around, often hand in hand. As someone who came from pure were stock, never mingling with humans, it had never occured to me this side by side thing could even happen.

I wouldn't have to get used to it though. I was only going to be here for a short time until i had to move on again. I knew I would have to take things up with the leaders of this town. It was a big deal apparently. There were a lot of hoops to jump through if you wanted into this pack. Not that I wanted in, just a pass for a month of so, enough time to earn some cash.

"You're new," a gruff voice catches me off guard.

I turn, looking up at a guy twice my height and three times my size. I'm unsure if he's shifted or not, he's hairy enough. He looks down at me, thick brow perched on his forehead. My eyes dart over him and I nod.

"Yeah, I am," I finally answer. "What's it to you?"

His lip curls over his teeth in a snarled smirk. "Names Billy," he holds out his meaty hand and I take it. His shake feels like it could rip your arm of the socket. "Tell me, what brings you here, new blood?"

"Anna," I correct him, not wanting to be called anything like that. "Work," I answer with a shrug. I rub my arm he nearly ripped off. "I was told this place was hospitable. I just need somewhere cheap to stay and a temporary job."

"Temporary usually doesn't work here," Billy wags his hand side to side. "Believe me, I've seen enough people passing through and never leaving."

I frown, crossing my arms against my chest. "I have no ties here, I promise you won't get used to the sight of me."

He laughs, "well, temporary or not, you need to meet with the pack leaders."

"And how do I do that?" I ask.

Billy just smirks again and thrusts a broom into my hand. "Sweep the sidewalk," he growls. "And when you're done with that, come inside and get the things to the wash the windows."

"Wait," I stare at the broom in my hands in disbelief.

"I'll keep you busy until closing," he says as I follow him into the hardware store. He walks behind a counter and dips down, picking up an old rotary phone hanging on the wall.

"I still don't know what you mean," I snap at him.

He glares at me, his eyes are a vivid yellow for a flash of a second, the whites going pitch black. "I'm an elder in the pack, so play nice with me and you might get your temporary wish."

I shut my mouth and do as Billy tells me for the rest of the day. I sweep, clean, mop, polish, whatever small job he asks. At the end of the day he hands me some money and then has me follow him out the back door. We walk through the woods until we come to a stone altar. The stones are moved into a big circle and there are two columns every five feet. In the center there is a massive bonefire and behind it a stone throne carved in the mountain side.

There's already several people there, I'm surprised to see several young women as well as men. Billy appears to be one of the oldest, save for a few older ladies and one hobbled grandmother type whose standing by this blonde viking of a man.

The blonde viking notices Billy and I approaching and he smiles. "This must be Anna," he grips both my hands between his palms. He's warm and gentle and being with him feels like I'm seeing an old, dear, friend.

"I'm Adam," he replies. "I'm the pack leader of Hearthway Hollow."

I'm a bit shocked. He's so young and he doesn't look anything at all like my old pack leader. Adam is young and stunning, his bright smile could put headlights to shame. My old pack leader was so battleworn and gnarled he look like Tommy Lee Jones had been thrown into a woodchipper and pieces back together by two-year-olds.

Adam laughs, I'm sure my expression says everything. "I'll get all the others gathered. If you'll stand at that stone over there before the throne, we'll begin."

Billy smirks at me, elbowing me hard in the back as he follows after Adam. I go to the rock he mentioned. It's smooth and flat, almost like a spotlight before the throne. As I stand there I watch as Adam takes the seat in the throne. Billy stands to his right, a woman with a long white braid stands to his left. Others join around them and I suddenly feel a very heavy pressure on me. I didn't realize the severity of what I was doing. Even if I was temporary, this town had rules and laws everyone had to live by. Even someone like me could upset the peaceful world they had created for themselves.

"State your business," the woman to Adam's left starts. "What brings you to Hearthway Hollow?"

"Work," I glance at Billy. He may be my own leg up her. "I need a job, only for a short while, then once I save up enough I'll be gone."

"But why here?" The woman urges on. "Couldn't you find temporary work anywhere else just as easily? Why come to Hearthway Hollow just for work?"

"I uhhh-" I swallow, my throat a bit dry. "I've heard stories. I was curious."

"Where did you come from?" Billy speaks up. "How far did stories about us travel?"

"I'm from up north, near the border," you answer. "My pack leader was Armand Graystroke."

The grandmotherly woman, who stood towards the very back laughed suddenly and she covered up her snickering.

Adam smiles, glancing towards her. "Well, you've traveled a long way. Are you still with your back or do you consider yourself a roamer?"

"A roamer," you reply. "My family broke away from the pack when I was five. Since then we've sort of taken care of ourselves."

"Roamers don't usually stay roamers when they come here," the woman turns and smirks at Billy. "Even the feral ones."

Billy sneers and rolls his eyes.

Adam leans forward. "Even if you say you're only intending to stay with us a short while, there are rules and laws you have to abide by." He then smiles. "And if you so decide to stay, we'd be happy to welcome you in."

"No thanks," I say. "Just tell me these rules. I promise you I won't be another knot in your hair."

The grandmother laughs again.

The conversation about laws and rules and all that junk was longer than I expected. Some rules were common sense things, no shifting in the town, no shifting in front of humans, only shift in the woods, only hunt in the woods blah blah blah. Other rules were a surprise, such as the so called mating rituals. There was a whole song and dance about courting and the whole thing was utterly ridiculous! These people were nuts! Sure, my parents married and stayed together, but otherwise there was nothing from our old pack that said you had to do this sort of shit. If you wanted to fuck you just fucked!

"Is that understood?" Adam says.

I nod. "Yes," I reply.

"Billy said he has a job for you, if you're willing to take it," Adam waves his hand to Billy. "He also has a place you can stay and he'll take rent and utilities from your pay."

"Oh," that was a surprise. "Of course."

Adam stands up and everyone starts to move away from the stones. Some people leave, other linger. Billy comes towards you and claps his hand on your shoulder. "Come along now. My wife has dinner ready."

"Uhh- ok." I turn to follow him back through the woods. He takes a path that cuts over a river and soon we come to a small cluster of houses. After meeting his wife and having a very pleasant meal he takes me to one of the smaller houses. He gives me keys and then barks at me a lecture about keeping it nice.

"Roamers have no respect," he growls. "I expect better from you."

"Yes sir," I sigh.

He then claps my shoulder again. "I expect you at the store at seven. Earlier if you can manage. I like an early bird." He leaves, shutting the door behind himself with a thud.

"Early bird," I roll my eyes.

I take a long shower, one of the things I indulge in when I can. I usually roll around in cold streams when I have no place to stay, so I take advantage of hot showers when I can. The bed is set up with blankets and pillows already, I'm not used to sleeping with pillows but I try it anyways.

I wake up as early as I can, but glancing at my watch I realize I only have a few minutes to get to work. I make a mad dash out of the house and dart into the woods. I shift there, hoping to save some valuable time. Although, after I break through a cluster of small trees I immediately crash into someone. We're both sent flying and I land on top of him.

I start to get up and run off again, but the guy doesn't move. I nudge him, pressing my nose to his cheek. His head just wobbles.

"Fuck," I whimper. "I haven't even been here a day and I've killed someone!" I prance my feet nervously. I lean down again, sniffing him and realize he's breathing. That's a relief, but if I just leave him like this he might end up dead after all. I'm late for work though! But I can't just leave him to die.

I pick him up, tossing him onto my back. I carry him into town, going to the back of Billy's shop. Billy opens the door as I approach, there's murder in his eyes when he sees me. They widen though when he sees the guy on my back.

"Oh what the fuck?" Billy growls and he yanks me into the shop. He takes the guy and lays him down on a workbench. "Seriously, girl, what the fuck?"

"I was late!" I argue as I shift back. "I was trying to save time and cut through the woods and he just came out of nowhere."

Billy looks him over and scoffs. "Get out of here will you? Go do something work related. You're pissing me off enough. Go!" He tosses an apron at me and I race away from the back. I'm happy to just get away from my possible murder victim.

Billy comes out later and through the open door I see my murder victim sitting up and holding his ribs. I set down what I'm doing and go to the back. He looks up at me and I realize he has the nicest brown eyes I've ever seen.

Wai, when did I start noticing eyes? I clear my throat. "Hey, you ok?" I ask.

"Yeah," he chuckles then winces. "I guess so, after being run over."

I fidget nervously for a moment."Sorry about that," I start.

"Why are you sorry?" He smiles and I want to lick his teeth. Good god, what the hell is that? "You didn't run over me."

He doesn't know. Oh thank god he doesn't know! "Well, just uhm, sorry that...bad things happen to...good looking-I mean good people." What the hell is happening to me? Who is this bitch who keeps saying things in my head I never would?

Billy's hands clap down on my shoulders and I just know he's going to rip my arms off now. "Get the hell out of here."

"Thank you," I whimper and dart away.

I take a moment to catch my breath and regroup. I wasn't quite sure what I was feeling. Yeah, I felt bad I ran over the guy and nearly killed him. I'm super happy he went from murder victim to possible murder victim. But why is my heart still hammering? Why did his smile make me want to lick his teeth? I grimace as myself for even remotely thinking such a thing.

"You sure you don't want me to to take you to the hospital, Arlen?" Billy asks, leading the possible murder victim from the back.

"I'll be fine, I'm a pretty rapid healer," he's still holding his arm over his ribs. I probably almost broke him in half.

"If anything goes wrong you call me," Billy scolds him even though he's trying to help.

Arlen smiles. "I'm just hoping I can find my glasses again. I have spares but they're all pretty bad."

"Glasses," I whisper to myself.

"Well, whatever wolf ran into you out there is going to be sorry when I find them." Billy says this so loud there's no way I could be mistaking it for anything but a threat aimed directly at my neck.

"It was an accident, at least they brought me here," Arlen says. "I'll see you later, Uncle Billy."

Uncle Billy?

Arlen starts to walk passed me to get to the door but he stops and smiles at me. "It was nice meeting you."

"Oh uh-" I feel my throat shut up and my hands go cold. He's so cute I just want to smash my face against his face. "Yeah, you too."

He shakes my hand before he walks out the door. With that touch I feel both a sense of doom and a swell of euphoria. It's a strange mix of feelings that I'm slowly coming to understand until Billy's hand pinches down on my shoulder.

"We need to talk."

I swallow, "of course we do."

Apparently, my possible murder victim is Billy's nephew, his wife's sister's kid. Of all the people in this damn town for me to crash headlong into it, it had to be the one person in this town who could make or break me.

"That was damn foolish of you," he snarls at me. "If my wife finds out about this, you know who gets in trouble?"

"You?"

He sneers at me. "You're smarter than I gave you credit for." He then gives me a double take. As if reading my mind a smile cuts across his face that is both menacing and terrifying. "So, my nephew."

"Yeah, woo, what a surprise." I try to walk away but he cuts me off.

"He's a good kid," he says. "Smart. Funny. Kind of a dork but I hear thats popular these days."

"I wouldn't know, sir," I try to make my escape again but Billy puts his arm around me.

"He's going to school to be a pastor. A lot harder than it sounds."

My heart is hammering. I wanna sk more about Arlen but that's only driving home something I don't want to recognize.

"Don't fuck him up," Billy snarls at me and releases me.

I stare after him, wondering what that means.

 

 

I'm hunting and I'm still not quite sure why. I'm stalking a rather large deer with no intention of eating it. Instead, I'm going to drag it all the way into town and lay it on the lawn of this...guy! Yeah, I know, I sound ridiculous, but this town has rules and customs and since I'm here I can't break them. I also may be losing my mind. I crashed into this guy, my possible murder victim, a week ago and ever since then it feels like I'm haunted by him. It was making life here unbearable. So, I figured, I go through this courtship ritual thing and it'll clear my head again. So, that's why I'm leaving a dead deer on this guy's lawn.

That's also how I found his glasses. Not long after I had run him over, I had gone back and hunted his missing glasses down, leaving them in his mailbox for him to find.

Not long after my first hunt and returning his glasses, Arlen came into the shop. He talked to his uncle for a long time, he seemed concerned and confused. After talking with his uncle though, he had the cutest little smile on his face. I wanted to kiss him, lick his lips, see how to make him smile myself. I then popped my cheek for thinking that way.

"Anna, right?" He asks. I never even noticed him come up to me.

"Yeah," my voice cracks every time I talk to him.

"Billy said you should take your lunch break now," Arlen replies.

"I'll take you now," I murmur.

His eyes widen a bit. "Excuse me?"

"I'll take you to lunch!" I gasp and laugh it off. "Sorry uhm, I hate eating alone so I'll take you to lunch if you'd like." I hate myself a lot right now.

"Oh," he glances at his watch. "I haven't eaten yet but I may have to rush." He looks back at me, those brown eyes turning me to butter. "What did you have in mind?"

I really don't have anything on my mind, so somehow we end up at a restaurant. I've not really eaten out much since I got to Hearthway Hollow. I've been trying to squirrel away every nickel I've got.

"Billy said you're just traveling through," Arlen starts a brave conversation. "Do you travel a lot?"

"Oh uhm-" I swallow back my heart. "Well, I guess it's kind of all I've ever done. Ever since I was little, my family has always moved around and traveled. I don't think we ever stayed in a place for longer than a few months."

The look in his eyes is sympathetic and I don't think I can take it. "Where is your family now?" He asks, not the question I was expecting.

"Here and there," I answer. "We kind of go our own way. We'll meet in the middle from time to time."

He nods, that sympathetic look in his eye remains. "Do you ever want to stay somewhere?"

I think for a long moment. "I don't know," I shake my head. "It would have to be a really special place. I'd have to have a really good reason to stay." I then look at him and smile. "What about you?" I lean towards him on the table. "Do you plan to stay here forever? Or do you plan to travel some."

He shrugs. "I mean, I've grown up here. What kid doesn't dream of traveling when he's only known one place his whole life." He stares out the window. "But, at the same time I can't imagine living anywhere else. Even being at college is hard enough."

"Do you like it though?" I ask. "School and all that?"

His smile is so serene it makes me smile. "I do. It's really hard work, but I enjoy it."

We continue talking like that for longer than we mean to. I arrive back to work late and get yelled at, but it was all worth it just to spend time with him.

I'm pretty sure Billy knows what I'm up to. I'm actually pretty sure most of the town knows what I'm up to. I know I had said to the pack and Adam I had no intention of staying and that I would make sure no one noticed my presence. Well, I'm failing horribly on the latter.

"You're pretty stupid," Billy says to me one evening as we're closing up the shop.

"What did I do now?" I scoff, stalling my sweeping.

He bumps the register with his hip and locks it shut. "Are you a roamer?" He asks. "Or do you intend to join the back."

I narrow my eyes at him. "I'm a roamer."

"Well, you aren't acting like one," he growls at me. "And if you still plan on leaving then I'll hunt you down and rip your throat out."

I tense up, squeezing onto the handle of the broom. "Why would you ever want to do that?"

"Because Arlen is family," he snarls. He walks out from behind the counter and towers over me. "You started this courtship, you'll finish it."

"Why is this courtship so important?" I ask.

He scoffs and shakes his head. "You don't get it at all do you? This is a sign of love. If you aren't in love with Arlen then fuck off right now. I'll even help you pack." He shoves a fist full of plastic bags into my arms.

I scoff, balling the bags up and throwing them back at him. "Why do you even care? You were feral once."

"Once!" Billy points a finger in my face. "And look at me now, girl. Right hand to the prince. This town will change you if you let it."

I turn my head away, refusing to look at him until he leaves. I lock up for the night and head directly into the woods. I go on a hunt again, taking down a massive boar, but not before it get me. I'm bleeding and sore as I drag it to his front lawn, laying it down on the grass. As I lift my head, I see him standing on the front porch. His eyes are wide and so are mine. My breath comes out in white puffs in the chilled air.

"Oh wow," he gasps, adjusting his glasses. "You're pretty."

I know I'm not supposed to be caught now. It's far too early. Then again, why do I care about these dumb traditions? I swallow back a lump in my throat, our eyes are still locked. I take a step back, hoping to make my escape.

"You're bleeding," he comes off the porch and towards me.

I want to run and make a bolt for it, but I'm frozen to the sidewalk. He touches me and I'm done for. His hands gently touch where him bleeding. He then looks up at me with those lovely brown eyes. "Come inside," he tugs gently to lead me. "It's ok, let me patch you up."

I hesitantly follow him inside. I don't want to move from the entrance, afraid that I would bleed all over his floors. He pulls me inside anyways. He places me into the kitchen and then goes to get the first aid kit. My heart is hammering hard and fast, it feels like there's a hummingbird in my throat. No matter what I tell myself it won't go away. His scent is all around me, I'm drowning in it. I feel like he's treating me unfairly, torturing me with his sweet scent.

He comes back and starts cleaning the wound. "You don't need to hurt yourself just for me," he says. "I would hate to think that."

My tongue is stuck to the roof of my mouth, even if I wanted to talk I couldn't.

"I never understood the courtship ritual anyways. I mean, I know it shows that you're capable of taking care of me but...what can I do to show you I can return that."

I tilt my head, looking down at him.

His cheeks are bright red and he chuckles nervously. "I mean, I don't enjoy hunting, but I don't really want to sit around while you do all the work."

He dip my head down, nuzzling my cheek to his. He chuckles, lifting his head so that I can press closer to him. His hands press against my chest but I don't want him to feel how fast my heart is going.

"I'm glad you're here," he murmurs. "There's something you should know."

I don't want to look at him, I'm terrified if I do.

"I'll be going back to school soon," he continues, his voice is timid and low. "I won't be coming back here for a few months." He pulls back and he meets my eyes. He touches my face and I feel totally under his control. "I don't think that's fair to you."

I lick his palm and then his neck. "When?" The word comes out hoarse and raspy.

"This week," he murmurs. "Not enough time to complete the ritual I'm afraid."

I sit before him and press my forehead to his. "I'll wait," I whisper. The words don't come from me, they come from somewhere else entirely. Those two words terrified me but I knew, deep in my heart, I meant them.

He kisses me and my breath is taken away.

"I never understood what people talked about when they mentioned the ritual and how they felt something so fast." He clasps his hand over his heart. "I've never felt anything like this before. It's crazy."

I nuzzle to his cheek, licking down his neck. "It's scary...right?"

He leans into my affection and I can't stop myself. I push him down onto the ground and lick all over his body. I shove away his clothes, biting them and ripping them off, unable to get enough of him. I nudge to where his scent is strongest, feeling his heat and the hardening ridge there. He wriggles off his pants and nervously strokes himself.

"Is this ok?" He asks. "Should we?"

I glance up at him, my mouth watering a little as I look at him. I growl, not caring about anything outside this kitchen. The pack can do whatever they want to me, I just need him. I lick his shaft and over his stroking fingers. I lap over his slit, tasting the little drops of precum that are already eagerly oozing out. He moves his hand as I lick more. I kneel down, kneading his legs and stomach with my rough hands. I take him into my mouth, sucking and swirling my tongue around him. He tastes so good, and even better, his voice sounds amazing. His voice became pitched and his breathing was shallow. He whimpered and bit his cheek to keep his sounds back, but he still made them.

I lift my head up, my head swimming. I gulp down a breath of cold air and meet his eyes. We could stop now or we could continue. We could keep up this pace and never go back. If we stopped, we at least had a chance.

He sits up, kissing me. I nip his lip and taste blood. He presses close to me, his hand stroking down my chest and stomach. His fingers touch me and he moans in my mouth.

"You're so wet," his voice sounds so sexy.

"Mm," I choke back a groan as his fingers slick in my wetness. His touch is warm and gentle, but I wanted something a little rougher.

He nuzzles to my neck, pressing his fingers inside. I clench around him, rolling my hips to meet his touch. He pulls me down, making he straddle him. "I don't want to stop," he whispers to me. "Please?"

I can't say no to him. I kiss him, licking his lips as he guides me down further. He pierces me and I feel utterly calm. The world doesn't exist anymore, and instead, we are alone. He kisses me again, sucking on my tongue and he guides my hips. He grinds inside me and I squeeze around him.

I pull away from him and lower myself down. I lift my haunches to him and wag my tail. He comes towards me, placing himself behind me and easing inside slow. I bite my lip as I feel him stretch me and open me. He starts going faster and harder, shaking me to my core.

"Wait," I pant. "You-you're-" I gasp.

He chuckles, his fingers digging into my hips. "Sorry, I can't help it."

His scent is stronger and I can't help but feel like I'm drowning in so many sensations. He kisses my back and nips at my neck, his sharp teeth dragging down. He pants into my ear, his voice nearly bringing me over the edge. I didn't realize humans had it in them.

"Anna," his voice chokes, "I'm gonna-" I can feel him trembling and twitching inside me. He's ready to blow at any second.

I squeeze around him, pushing back against him. I'm close to my peak too. I pant and snarl, urging him to go as hard as he needs. He pushes deep and I feel him release. His seed is thick and hot and with that I fall. I topple and roll and my howl rattles the walls.

It's not until after I'm cooling on the kitchen floor I realize what he said. I sit up like a shot and he barces himself up on his elbows.

"Is something wrong?" He asks.

"You know who I am?" I gasp.

He smiles, a little smug but knowing. "You aren't subtle," he replies.

I chew on my lip and look at him guiltily. "Well, if you knew why didn't you say anything?" I curl back to him, nuzzling into his neck.

"Tradition, I guess." He holds me and I've never felt so warm. "So...will you really wait on me?" He asks. "A roamer like you?"

I sigh, closing my eyes as I listen to the hummingbird caught in his chest. "I will."


	49. Anna the Roaming Werewolf Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Werewolf x Male Reader

I've been in Hearthway Hollow for a little over six months now. I've never stayed somewhere so long before, especially on my own. Yeah, it hasn't been all smooth sailings. My boss, Big Billy, hasn't exactly been easy for me, especially after he learned I had gone through the courtship ritual with his nephew.

Actually, after all that had happened, I had expected the worse from it. I had expected the main members of the pack to be angry or even reject me. Instead, Adam, the leader of the entire town, gave me a hug. It was strange, I had been in a lot of fights and seen a lot of angry alphas, but Adam was different. He accepted me in and welcomed me as one of their own.

"I just feel bad you have to be related to Billy now," Mrs. Locklear teased.

"Hey," Billy growls. "I take care of my family! I may not like this for my nephew but I have no choice to accept this scrappy stray."

Big Billy was gruff and grumpy, but he was true to his word. He was good to people and the people in his family, even a stray like me

I had promised to wait for Arlen when he went off to school. We talked every day, I had even saved up to get a decent cell phone so we could text, swap pictures, and junk like that. It was strange not having him around, I felt lost and needy. I just wanted to see him and be with him.

I spent a lot of time with Billy's daughter, Tara, and her husband, Jack. They just recently had a baby, a little girl named Billie after her father. Jack wasn't exactly accepted into the family at first either. He had a hard time earning Billy's trust and making himself part of the pack.

I'm holding baby Billie one day while Jack has gone out to get pizza for everyone else. Tara looks exhausted but blissful. Baby Billie is a small, gray wolf pup at the moment, her tiny paws and nose are a bright pink, which was odd considering wolf noses were usually black.

"How's Arlen?" Tara asks.

My cheeks instantly start to burn and I can't help but blush when I look at her. "He's ok," I murmur. "Just busy is all. He's got all his major tests coming up."

"I'm guessing he'll be coming home after it's all done," Tara says with a smile. "Do you two have any big plans?"

I pout a little bit. "No," you reply. "We haven't really talked about what will happen when he gets back, just that we're excited." I huff and shake my head. "I've been too afraid to push any plans or expectations on him, he's been so worried about these tests and everything else."

"That's sweet of you to worry, but if you make the plans it may give him something that'll take his mind off the stressful things," Tara replies. "He's always been like that since we were little. Such a worrywart."

"I've never even been in a situation like this," I grumble. "I don't even know what we would plan. I'm so used to being alone and doing whatever I want. I'm not sure how to act around someone else, especially someone I feel like I need."

Tara chuckles and takes Billie from me. She rocks her a little then takes her and tucks her into her crib. When she comes back she sits down and sighs. "Jack was like that too. In fact, he hated the whole courtship ritual idea." She shrugs. "When you find the right one, it changes you, it brings out this strange creature inside you. You start to think and act differently, but it isn't always bad. Listen to yourself and what you want with Arlen. What do you hear?"

I sit back for a moment, wondering how much I had changed since coming to this town. Too much probably, but then again I can't complain about anything. I have a job, a roof over my head, and I'm in love. These were all foreign concepts to me even a year ago.

"I just wanna be with him," I reply. "I wanna wake up next to him and make him breakfast, even if I'm bad at it. I wanna talk to him and comfort him. I just want to watch bad movies with him and fall asleep in his lap."

"Tell him that," Tara replies softly. "He'll be glad to hear it."

"But it's boring!" I scoff. "That's all such boring stuff. It's not exciting or something to look forward to."

"Aren't you excited about it?" Tara counters. "I dunno, someone making me breakfast? Falling asleep on the couch? That all sounds good to me."

I huff and look away. Luckily Jack comes in with the food and I'm able to push it out of my head for a little while.

That evening though, when I return home I receive a text from Arlen. "Are you up?"

"I am, but why are you? Isn't it late?" I send.

"I should be, but I just can't sleep."

"What's wrong? Do you want to video call?"

"I'd like that."

After a second he's on screen and smiling. He looks tired, but also very cute. I smile a bit and wave at him.

"Ok, so what's wrong?" I ask.

"All these tests are coming up," he sighs, rubbing his eyes. "I can't get my mind off them. I just keep thinking I'm going to fail."

"You aren't!" I huff. "You're stressing yourself out thinking that way. You're going to do fine and then you'll come home and I'll take care of you."

He chuckles.

"What's so funny about that?" I snap.

"Ms. Lone Wolf taking care of somebody," he giggles. "I'm kind of excited to see how you go about that."

I frown. "I'm gonna," I grunt. "You'll be so taken care of you'll feel like a baby."

He cackles.

"Because I love you I'll do," I murmur. "I want to wake up beside you and...and...make you breakfast."

"You're a horrible cook."

"I know! But I wanna do it. I wanna do shit like that with you." I huff and grumble. "I just wanna do all these boring things with you."

"What kind of boring things?"

"Just like...talking and stuff and...falling asleep watching bad movies," I can't help but feel embarrassed confessing these things to him.

"I like that," he replies.

"You do?"

"Yeah," he chuckles. "I mean, whenever I study and I need a break I just imagine you laying on top of me and snoring while I'm trying to play video games or something. I miss you so much even that seems amazing."

"Oh god, you really don't imagine me snoring do you?"

"Of course I do, your snoring haunts me to this day."

"That's awful! No!" I whine and laugh.

"I do! And I love it. It makes me feel at home." His voice is gentle and calm. "Can we just do boring stuff when I'm at home?" He asks. "Can we just sleep in and order take out?"

"Considering I don't cook we may have to."

He beams and I just want him in my arms. "I miss you," he murmurs. "And I love you, so much."

I nod, "all those things. Times ten."

He smiles. "Ok well, I should try to sleep. I'll see you soon."

"Please do," I say. "Bye." I shut my phone off and roll over in bed, gazing out the window. It won't be much longer and he'll be home, he'll be with me.

I wake up to the sound of rain one Sunday morning. I grumble and rub my eyes as I sit up in bed. The room is chilly so I bury myself deep under my blankets. As I do I hear keys in the door and I sit up alert as the door opens. I then see Arlen standing there, taking off his raincoat as he sets his bags down.

"What?" I gasp.

He turns and looks at me and smiles. "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

I jump out of bed and lunge at him, knocking him into the door as he catches you. You kiss him, pressing close to him. He smells good, like rain and coffee. You pull back, gazing into his eyes and you beam.

"I don't care, just what are you doing here?"

He looks flushed from our kiss and a little tired. "I left last night," he says. "I just drove and drove until I got here. I got a key to your place from Uncle Billy."

"Why did you do that?" I pull him into bed with you, wrapping him up in the warm blanket.

He cuddles close, kissing my neck and cheek. "I wanted to see you."

I sigh, bringing him into my arms. "You only had a couple of more days." I can't stop smiling as I hug him. "But I'm glad you're here."

He sighs, relaxing and sinking into the bed. "I'm so tired."

"Go to sleep then," I murmur. "I'm still tired too."

"Thanks," he yawns, falling asleep rather quickly after that.

I just lay there and watch him. I watch him breathe and I listen to his heartbeat. I close my eyes, falling asleep soon as well.

When I wake up again there's a storm raging. The room is dark and there is a quiet stillness surrounding everything. I'm about to get out of bed when Arlen grabs my wrist and tugs at me.

"Come back," he grumbles.

I smile and ease back into bed, laying down beside him. "I think the power is out. I won't be able to make you breakfast."

He chuckles, nuzzling to my neck, placing kisses there. His lips drag down my skin and his hand snakes up my shirt. "I don't wanna eat breakfast."

I suck in a surprised breath and whimper slightly. "Hey now-" I try to chuckle.

He nips my shoulder, growling softly. "Is it ok if I eat you?"

I swallow and take a steadying breath. "I mean..."

His kiss trail down my chest and stomach and I bite my cheek as he tugs away my shorts and panties. He kisses my mound and nips my thighs. I then notice something strange. He has ears and he's growing more fur.

"Arlen!" I gasp.

His dark eyes flick up to me as he shifts. "Sorry, did I forget to mention?"

I should have known! Of course he was a wolf too. I whimper, watching him shift as he nuzzles between my thighs. "Yeah, you did-" I grunt.

He chuckles. "I'm sort of a weakling," he licks his chops as he spreads my thighs open more. "So I rarely ever shift." He rubs his thumb along my slit. "Still so cute down here."

"Hey!" I whimper, bucking a little as his touch.

He kisses my mound again, his long tongue lapping at my folds. I hold back a grunt and a lewd cry as I watch his cute ears flick back and forth. His were form isn't much bigger than his usual human form. In fact, I was probably twice his size. He was a runt.

I touch the top of his head and rub his ears and watch his tail swish back and forth excitedly. I moan as his tongue presses inside. I lay back, rolling my hips to meet his eager tongue and lips. He feels good and so warm. I close my eyes, feeling my peak begin to build. He growls and presses closer, his tongue burrows deeper and I let out a soft cry. I bite my lip and raise up on my elbows, squeezing slightly as I feel a warm rush surge through my body.

He chuckles as he pulls back, licking his lips. "That was nice."

"Yeah," I pant. "It was," I reach for him, pulling him close and gripping onto his super soft fur. I kiss his muzzle and neck as I hook my legs around his waist.

He smirks down at me and I can feel his tail wagging excitedly behind him. "I've been wanting to do that for a while now."

"Really?" I chuckle.

He pouts slightly. "Well, actually, I wanted to wake you up doing that but you beat me to it."

I pet down his chest, admiring his cute were form. He looks sweet and puppylike. I rather like it.

"Is it ok that I'm a runt?" He asks.

"I like you before," I huff. "I'm not gonna stop now." I kiss him, biting his shoulder just to hear him moan. "Besides, you're still cute."

He huffs. "Yeah, yeah, cute."

"What? Don't you like cute?"

He smiles and nuzzles to my cheek. "Only if you say it." He kisses me and I feel him rub against my colds. His thick, warm cock feels bigger than before.

"Hey," I bite back a grin as I reach down to stroke him. "This isn't cute," I sigh. "It's a monster."

He chuckles, sucking in a sharp breath as I touch him. "Is it?"

"Bigger than before," I guide him to my entrance and wiggle a bit as I take his tip. "Not only that," I gently squeeze his knot and let lets out a long, pleasure groan. "But we have this to play with too."

Outside the winds howl and the rain beats against the windows. The storm rages and screams for attention but we can't hear it. We're giggling and moaning and sighing. I kiss him and hold tight to him as he pushes into place, placing himself deep inside me.

"It's been too long," he moans.

"Mm," I grunt. We had only done it that once, right before he had to leave. We were impatient and dig it there on the kitchen floor.

"You feel so good," he moans, his hips trembling. He's trying to still himself, last time we had both been overeager and gone too fast. He sighs, groaning as he moves slowly inside me. He gazes down at me and I realize his puppy eyes are far too powerful.

"Arlen," I whimper. "You're the one who feels good."

He chuckles, rolling his hips and grinding against my most sensitive spot. I gasp and shiver as my back arches off the bed. "Like that?" He snarls.

"How did you-" I feel a little drunk after that and he keeps hitting that same spot over and over, driving me crazy. He watches me as I unravel beneath him and I think he's getting off on that more than anything. I whimper and moan his name over and over, squeezing tightly around him. I then feel him push more, his knot begging for entrance. I reach down, opening myself up a bit more and urging him inside. With a soft 'pop' he's in. He moans loudly and twitches, already a thick gush of his cum fills me. I bite my cheek, shivering when I realize he's locked in place and can only hit my G-spot more.

"Arlen," i whimper.

His tongue is hanging out and he moves, grinding himself into me and making me cry out. He thrusts and shivers, driving me further and further away from sanity. I cry out, moaning loudly as I can finally no longer hold onto the edge. I'm forced to let go and i am tumbling away as he continues to move.

"Oh fuck-" he growls and I feel more of his seed stuff me. He snarls and growls, his thighs trembling and shaking as he continues to buck. His load fills me, so warm and thick. He lets out a long howl and his back arches. He stuffs me more before he lays himself on my chest.

We both huff and puff, finally realizing how bad the storm outside is.

"I didn't even hear it," he grunts and I laugh loudly. "I'm glad I got here in time."

I sigh and allow myself to languish in this afterglow. "Maybe no one heard us. We got a little loud," I tease.

He whimpers. "I'm just glad Uncle Billy doesn't live near here."

I rub down his back and scratch at the base of his tail. His leg kicks and he grunts. "I'm just glad to have you."

He sighs, laying his cheek to my chest. "Me too," he murmurs.

I kiss the top of his head and sigh, feeling his seed begin to drip out of him, slowly oozing. "You left a mess," I smirk,

"Sorry I just...I couldn't hold back. I've been waiting for this moment for so long. I guess I'd been holding back more than I thought."

I chuckle. "It's ok. It's sort of...nice."

He sits up and huffs. "I'll go get a towel and find some candles." he kisses my cheek.

"Both are in the bathroom," I giggle, watching him scamper off, his tail wagging. I close my eyes, smiling to myself, finally happy to be boring.


	50. Violet the Vegetarian Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Werewolf x Male Werewolf

You've been looking for your sister, she had talked about town she wanted to visit, one that you've all heard about since you were little. It was a strange town where werewolves and humans existed together in this strange sort of harmony. You had never believed it, it didn't seem like a very plausible option. Your sister had always made plans to go there and see for herself what the big deal was. Well, you were now seeking the town out to find her.

The town is called Hearthway Hollow and it looks just as corny as the rumors make it sound. Everyone seems so happy? You wander around the town, looking at the brick buildings and gazing into the wide windows. You're taken by the bakery and stare inside, seeing the delicious bread and treats inside. You're almost so swept up in their delicious smell you nearly miss the familiar one.

You turn, sniffing and then you see her, your sister Anna. She's arguing with a man outside a shop and he is well three times her size. He yanks a broom from her hand and she stomps her foot and juts her finger into the shop. She then suddenly stops and she turns, her eyes wide as she stares at you.

You race across the street towards her and swing in her arms as you embrace. She laughs and squeezes tight to you. "What the fuck are you doing here?" She giggles.

"I came for you!" You gasp. "You never came back!"

She sighs and shrugs. "I got kind of stuck here."

"Stuck?" You frown. "In this cheeseball of a town?"

"Anna, who is this?" The large man growls, pointing a stubby finger at you.

You growl at him, grimacing as his scent floods you. He smells familiar and dangerous, something about him just screams trouble.

"Billy, this is my brother," Anna replies. "He must have come looking for me."

Billy gives you a once over and scoffs. "There's more of you?" He snarls.

"I have two more sisters and two more brothers," Anna sighs. "So yes, there is a lot of me!" She rolls her eyes and looks back at you. "Can you wait a few more minutes? I'm nearly done with my shift."

"Nearly?" Billy sneers.

"It's my brother, Billy!" She scoffs up at him. "You can spare me this extra hour, can't you?" Anna huffs.

Billy grumbles and scoffs under his breath. "Fine, but you'll make it up later," he says before he walks back into the shop.

Anna shakes her head then smiles at you. "I'm so glad you're here, I'll be right back out." She gives you another big hug then rushes inside.

You stand outside, looking around and watching the people. You can't help but feel like you stand out a little. You're a little rough around the edges and a lot dirty. You probably could use a bath and a shave.

As you're sitting there, picking at the dirt under your fingers you look up, seeing a girl walk in front of you. She's carrying a heavy grocery bag that breaks when she's just a couple of steps away from you.

"Oh, fucking piece of an ass shitting ballsack!" She grumbles quietly under her breath.

You try to hold back a laugh but fail.

She turns around, glaring at you as you try to cover. "You think this is funny?" She snaps, pointing at her spilled groceries.

"No," you stand up and start helping her gather her things.

She huffs, grumbling under her breath as she squats there over her good. "I knew this would happen when I forgot my usual bags."

You kneel down beside her. "Do you want me to help you take these home?"

She frowns up at you, glaring a little. She then sighs. "If you could help me find another bag, I'd appreciate it."

You nod and step inside the shop Anna had gone into. Billy glares at you as you step inside and you swallow back your natural urge to fight back. "I need a bag."

"What for?" He says as he takes a couple of plastic sacks from under the register.

"A girl outside needs it," you say as you take the bags from him. "Her bag broke." You notice Billy is just as hairy as you are. You can't help but wonder what sort of wolf he is.

"Be careful," Billy growls. "Outsiders need to know the rules is they plan to stay."

You stare at him, confused by what he's trying to say. You quickly step outside and help the girl bag her things.

"Thanks," she looks over you. "I hate to sound blunt," she murmurs, "but...do you need any help?" She asks.

You tilt your head. "What do you mean?"

She seems to squirm in embarrassment. "I mean uhm...do you need money or food?"

"I always can use that," you answer.

"So, uhm...do you have a place to stay?" She asks.

"I figured I would stay with my sister. I came to find her and make sure she was ok here," you scratch behind her ear and then you realize what she was trying to aim at and be polite about. "Oh!" You gasp. "Oh, no, no. I'm not homeless I mean...I kind of am but..."

She frowns a little. "Kind of?"

You huff. "I'm fine. Thank you though for being worried."

She half smiles. "Ok, sorry if that offended or-"

"Not at all," you shake your head. "It's ok I uh...I can see where you would think that about me." You reply.

She chuckles. "Well, thanks again for helping me with my groceries."

"No problem," you wave to her as she starts walking away.

"She's cute," Anna says behind you and you flinch. "You need to be careful with that," she says, just as cryptic as Billy.

"What does that mean?" You scoff.

"Come with me," she waves her hand. "You need a bath and a shave like no tomorrow. I'll make you something to eat while you shower."

You're shocked your sister has her own place, not only that but a mate! She has a regular job, a permanent roof over her head, a partner, and her own towels! You were amazed when she handed you clean and fresh towels from the closet.

After showering and combing out your hair as well as shaving a bit, you walk out in a robe as you sister stands over the stove. "This is fucking weird," you laugh.

"I know, right?" she laughs back. "I still get weirded out sometimes by all of it."

"You look happy," you say as you lean on the counter.

"And you look too damn thin," she scolds. "Have you been eating at all? Or do you just eat whatever poor rabbit crosses your path in the woods?"

"I eat," you grumble.

She shakes her head. "You look pathetic." She hands you a sandwich to start with. "Eat this while the soup finishes heating up."

You bite down into the sandwich and moan softly at the flavor. "It's so good!"

She grins. "The butcher her knows his stuff."

You wipe your mouth. "So tell me, are all the rumors about this place true?"

"Some," she replies. "Others are a bit exaggerated." She spoons your soup into a bowl and hands it to you. "This place does have a lot of weird rules and laws, but they make a lot of sense when you realize what they're working towards."

"Such as?"

"Mating and courtship," she says. "It's taken very seriously here. So like...you know how mom and dad met?"

"She bit him and he mounted her?" You ask.

Anna nods. "Yeah, that beautiful tale of romance," she rolls her eyes. "Well here, it isn't a free for all. Here, you're able to find the one you belong with and you can take time to show them your intentions."

"Is that what you did?"

Anna smiles softly and you can't believe your eyes. Her expression is warm and loving and you can tell more than ever how happy she is.

"Oh wow, this is serious," you tease.

"It is," she smirks. "Arlen is a wonderful mate. I know mom and dad would never approve of him."

"Why's that?" You ask.

"He's a runt," she sighs. "But he's amazing. He's so smart and he's kind. I've never met anyone like him."

You smile, feeling strangely relaxed in that moment. "If he makes you act like that, he must be something."

Anna grins. "I appreciate it. But that's why you need to be careful here. If you want to court someone it is a very serious matter."

"I get it, I get it," you grumble.

That evening you lay on the sofa, staring up the ceiling as you listen to the night. You then hear something outside. It shifts and snaps a twig. You get up and walk outside. You smell something on the breeze and then you see here, the most beautiful wolf you've ever seen. She steps out of the woods, sniffing the air. Her eyes are bright blue and her coat is pitch black.

"Oh wow," you whisper.

"You're not supposed to see this," she murmurs.

You recognize her voice. "Grocery bag girl?"

She growls and her ears flatten to the back of her head. "Don't call me that!" She grumbles as she steps out of the woods. You then see she's dragging something behind her.

"What's that?" You ask.

"My first offering," she grumbles.

"For what?" You walk out to meet her and you smell something strange.

She pulls out the stalks of corn and plops them at your feet. "For the courtship ritual," she huffs. "You ruined it!" She scolds. "You weren't supposed to catch me!"

You pick up on of the stalks of corn. "Aren't you supposed to bring like...bears and boars and shit?"

"I'm vegetarian," she grumbles, stomping her paws impatiently.

You glance back at her. "So you brought me...corn?"

"Yes!" She scoffs. "I don't like hunting and I don't care for meat. I brought you something good and if you don't like it-"

You gather the corn, seeing she brought what looks like a field-full with her. "Thank you," you reply. "I've always liked corn on the cob."

Her tail wags behind her. "It's Violet," she says.

"Huh?" You turn back to her.

"My name," she huffs. "It's Violet."

You smile. "It's nice to meet you, Violet." You introduce yourself and she noses your cheek. She fidgets for a moment before nuzzling to your neck and cheek.

"You smell so good," she sighs. "I tried to walk by you so fast today."

You chuckle. "Is that why your bags broke?"

"Probably," she scoffs. "To torment me." She gazes into your eyes. "You're a wold too, right?" She asks. "Can I see you?"

You chuckle, starting to shift before she asked. You transform, standing a head higher over her. Your fur a soft ruddy color and your eyes dark brown. She wiggles and sits up. "Would you like to go for a run?"

You nod. "I'd love that."

She shows you through the woods around Hearthway Hollow. You both run and race, coming into a meadow on the outskirts of town. She stops just at the edge as you run out into it. You turn, walking back to her as she sits down.

"What's wrong?"

"Only the elders are allowed beyond this point. The high grounds are near here." She points in a direction. "There's a lake over this way if you want to go swimming."

You glance back behind yourself before following after her to the lake. She races in first, splashing around and laughing. You join her and tug her under the water. She splashes you and you splash her back.

She kisses you and you can't stop it. She moans softly as you bite her neck and shoulder and she pushes back on you.

"Wait," she gasps. "We should stop."

"Why?" You ask. "Doesn't it feel good?"

She frowns a bit. "It does! But..." she huffs and swims back to the edge. "It's not about feeling good though."

You join her, sitting beside her on the bank. "Then what is it?"

"Just because it feels good doesn't mean it's right," she murmurs. "I wanted to start the courtship ritual with you because I felt so pulled. I knew as soon as I caught your scent what I wanted. I want to go about this right. I want to show you I can provide and that I'm worthwhile. I also want to do things right."

You chuckle, smiling at her. "I guess that isn't so bad."

"You're an outsider too," she mumbles. "It figures that would happen to me."

You touch her cheek. "Are outsiders all that bad?"

She smiles at you. "Sometimes. But you just have to promise you aren't going to leave." She inches closer to you.

You smile, meeting her kiss again. You hold back, not wanting to get too heated again. "I won't leave. I doubt my sister would let me."

She chuckles, running her claws through your fur. "I'd hunt you down anyways." She smirks up at you, giving you another kiss before she dives back into the water.

The next morning, you've barely gotten any sleep when your sister wakes up. She yawns and stretches, starting coffee before she steps outside.

"Why is there so much corn out here?" She grumbles.

"The werewolf courting me is a vegetarian," you reply.

She's quiet for a long time and then suddenly she's on top of you. Her hands around your throat as she shakes you. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?"

You cough and struggle, trying to fight your insanely strong sister from on top of you. "The werewolf who-"

"Who the fuck is courting you? You've been here for ten motherfucking seconds!" She shouts.

You manage to shove her off and you plop to the floor. "I met her yesterday. She said her name is Violet-" you cough.

Her eyes widen and her jaw drops. "Violet?" She growls.

"Yeah?" You wheeze.

"Violet?" She tilts her head. "Violet is the little sister of the town's alpha!" She snaps at you. "Do you know how much shit you're gonna be in?"

"The town's alpha?" You feel your insides quake and turn cold.

Anna nods. "Adam! He's the alpha in town. He's a big fucking deal! And his baby sister is courting you with a field of corn!"

You stare blankly. "She didn't say that," he murmurs.

Anna slaps you upside the head. "I'm surprised he's not on the doorstep right now! You're so lucky that Billy hasn't shown up to rip your di-" There's a pounding at the door.

Anna glares at you and slides her finger across her throat. She turns and answers the door. Standing there is Violet and standing beside her is a man who looks exactly like a Grecian statue. Violet has her head hung and she's fidgeting beside the man. She glances up and smiles when she sees you.

"I think we need to have a talk," Adam sighs.

"No fucking duh," Anna leads him inside and starts pouring coffee.

Violet sits beside you on the floor and smiles shyly. "Hi."

"Hello, Alpha's sister," you grumble.

She bows her head. "Yeah. I should have said something about that," she fidgets in place and dances her hands on the ground like she did as a wolf.

You sigh. "It's ok," you murmur.

"Is it?"

"I've never been so lucky," you reply and smile at her, loving the way her cheeks turn the most lovely rosy pink. "I've never had a princess fall for me."

She smiles and bites her lip. "Princess?"

You nod and inch towards her. "A very cute princess," you touch her cheek and lean in to kiss when your sister very angrily clears her throat.

"You two done?" She growls.

Adam smiles. "I would like to talk to you young man."

Violet turns bright red and she holds back a laugh. You stand up, holding your hand out to Adam. "Is it weird owning a butcher's shop and your sister being a vegetarian?" You ask.

Adam busts out laughing and when he squeezes your hand you realize he isn't any ordinary wolf. You glance over at Violet who is smiling at you, grinning from ear to ear at your attempt to break the ice. You smile back, realizing you want to be with the princess and you understand how your sister could look so peaceful and excited at the same time.


	51. Vampire Bat Boyfriend: Another One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

You've been wanting to climb up to the caves for ages. It has been one of those things you could easily do but always seems to never happen. You see them every time you travel home. The great gaping mouths that ooze darkness even in the daylight. You wanted to explore and take pictures as you roam about.

Finally, one day you make your way up to the rocky ledges that lead up to the caves. You're angry and you know this may not be the best time for you to do this. You got into a fight with your boyfriend. You've been fighting a lot lately. He's been accusing you of cheating and that you don't support him. All you do is support him. You've put aside your dreams in order to help him find his. You finally had enough and told him to fuck off. You packed up what you could and headed back home. As you drove through, you stopped at the cliffs. You pulled out your camera and headed up.

You stumble and slip a few times, but you make it to the entrance. You stare inside, realizing it is so much more massive than you thought. You swallow, stepping inside it's already cooler. You lift your camera, aiming and taking your first shot. Electricity floods through you and you break into a big grin. You haven't felt this excited in such a long time.

You wander deeper inside, turning on your lantern. You snap photos in the dark and with each new photo, you grow more and more excited. You feel as if you've been starved and now you're feasting. You're able to let loose your passion for the first time since you started caving into that asshole of an ex. Each snapshot another realization that you don't miss him. That you don't love him. That you're better off than ever before.

You wipe a tear from your eye and take a step back, gazing up at the ceiling of the cave. It's so dark and far up it looks like it fades into the night sky.

"Amazing," you sigh. You lift your camera and take a snapshot. That's when you see something. In the instant of the flash, you captured a shape. It wasn't rocking. It looked alive. You scroll through your photos, coming to the last one and you see it. Something black amongst the red and orange stone. It's blurred, but you can make out something of a face.

, "The fuck-" you gaze back up into the shadows. You raise the camera and take another photo. It flashes and the creature above screams. You scream and you turn to run. You trip and you wail in pain. Your leg and head are throbbing. You look up as your vision fades to a pinpoint. The lantern rolls out before you and something drops right in front of you. You whimper and close your eyes, fading fast.

When you wake up you feel something at your forehead. It doesn't hurt but it does feel strange. You grunt and reach up, swatting it away. You hit something solid and you snap to attention. You look up, seeing the creature from before. It's holding you in its arms and you realize it was licking the cut on your head.

"The fuck-" you gasp.

It licks your cheek. Their tongue long and bright pink. "Don't move," it replies. "You hit your head."

"What?' You try to push it back, your hand planting in its soft fur. "Who are you? What's happening?"

"You scared me and then you fell," it replied.

"I scared you?" You scoff.

He licks your cut again. "That...light thing," he points to your camera which he has set far from your reach on a rock. "It hurt my eyes."

"Oh," you gasp. The creature only screamed because the flash was directly in its sensitive eyes. "Sorry."

"It's ok," he nuzzles to your cheek. "You fed me, so I'm ok with it."

You fidget. "Thanks but uhm...can I go now?"

"You hurt your leg too," it replies. "So I'm going to keep you for the night."

You huff, "you can't keep me."

He stretches his arm out, it's wing extending as he did. He touches your leg and you yelp in pain.

"I'm keeping you," he nuzzles to your neck again. He licks and sniffs.

"Stop," you shove at him.

"You taste so good," he moans. "And you're so beautiful."

You blush, your heart hammering. "Can I have some water?"

He stands and picks you up. He sets you down in a soft nest. You get a good look at him. He's tall and lean with a narrow waist and strong hips. His long legs curve backward and end in three-pronged claws. His chest and neck are covered by a black a brown fluff. His wings look massive as he stretches them out.

"I'll go get some for you," he coos and he takes off.

The gust from his wings knocks you back and you fall into the nest. You gaze back up at the ceiling of the cave. You don't feel afraid, you still feel like you took that first photo. Every nerve electrified and your pulse pounding. You take a deep breath and exhale slowly. When you open your eyes you sit up. You examine your leg, seeing your knee is bruised and swollen. The cuts look clean and are already healed. You blush as you imagine him licking your blood away.

You don't attempt to stand. The bruise looks bad enough. You instead reach for your camera, now that it is in reach. You go through the photos and see the creature has taken a few. There are some of his fingers and stomach. There's a couple of you laying on the ground. Another of his feet.

You set the camera aside and listen, hearing the whoosh of his wings. He parts the darkness and lands down beside you. He holds up a hollowed out geode and tips it to your lips. You cup your hand around his and take a long drink.

"Thanks," you gasp as you pull back. He licks the dribble of water from your chin and neck. "Hey."

He pulls back. "Sorry. You just taste so good." He nestled down beside you, his hand petting your knee with sympathy.

You cup your hand around your neck, feeling for any puncture marks but you find nothing. You look at him, seeing that he resembles a great big bat. You pet his cheek and he nuzzles into your palm. He moves his head so you scratch behind his ears and under his chin. You smile and giggle, not caring how close he was getting.

"Are there more like you?" You ask.

He looks away. "I don't care for them," he grumbles.

"Oh wow," you gasp.

"They only care about feeding." He inches closer to your face again. "I'll make sure they don't eat you."

You feel your heart in your throat and you try to swallow it back. "You're so sweet."

He nuzzles to your chest. "You're so warm too."

You put your arms around him. His affection and closeness feel good. You haven't had genuine physical contact in so long. Your ex was so controlling and so jealous you hardly got to spend time with friends anymore. Whenever he did show you some sort of affection it was always for his benefit. The bat's touches felt mutual like he did them to comfort you more than himself.

You kiss the top of his head and his fur stands on end. He flutters and wiggles. You giggle and kiss his temple again. He wiggles more and makes a cute, small sound. When you kiss the third time he whines and shoves you into the nest.

"More," he whimpers.

Your breath hitches, his expression so desperate and lonely. You realize that he's has starved for affection as you are. You touch his cheeks and pull him close. You kiss his lips, pressing close. He moans into your mouth, his long tongue slipping between your lips. You suck on it and his whole body flutters.

"I'm sorry," he nuzzles to your neck. "I'm being selfish."

"No," you pet the back of his head and hug him tight. "I'm enjoying myself too. We can keep going."

He kisses you, soft and quick. He presses more little kisses all over your face and your chest. You take one of his hands, the long fingers attached to his wings. You guide it up your shirt, letting him touch your skin.

"Oh!" He gasps. He pushes your shirt up and kisses over your belly and chest. "So soft! Smooth!" He marvels.

You giggle, his kisses and touch tickling. You cover your chest, a little embarrassed by how small your breasts are. They're barely mosquito bites. You've always been a little self-conscious about your shape. You've always been told you have a boy body. Even your ex would tease you about it.

The bat pushes your hands away and pushes up your sports bra. He gasps softly and you whimper as he kisses your nipples. "So cute," he coos. His tongue darts over them and you squeak. Your nipples are your weak point.

"Don't-" you whimper.

He lifts up, his bright pink tongue hanging from his mouth. Your nipples are hard and aching. His warm saliva and the cold air of the cave are doing enough damage. He kisses your cheek.

"It feels too good," you admit to him.

He kisses and licks again. He nibbles and sucks. You cry out, your back arching. You grip onto his shoulders as he moves from breast to breast. You can feel the wetness seep between your legs. You pinch your thighs, wanting to tame the ache. But his touch is driving you wild.

He pulls up, drooling and panting. "That smell," his gentle voice now a dark growl.

"Smell?" You whimper. Your cheeks are blushed brightly. You pinch your thighs harder.

He sniffs down your belly and over your mound. "Yes," he licks over your jeans. "What is this?" He whines.

You bite your lip. Your hands move against your will. They open up your shorts and tug them down. He pushes his nose against your panties and he licks the fabric. Your wetness soaks through and he moans.

He pulls back quickly and covers his face with his wings. "I'm sorry!" He yelps.

You sit up and watch him.

"I shouldn't have done that! I'm so sorry," he whimpers.

You look down, between his open thighs you see his cock. It's dark purple and shining. It twitches and glistens. You kneel down and lick it. He whines and parts his wings, peeking down at you as you lick his length and kiss his knot.

"Ah-" he lowers his wings.

You suck him and stroke him. You know this shouldn't be. But you've never wanted anyone so much in so long. He whimpers and ruts his hips, pushing against the back of your throat. You moan and pull back. You wiggle out of your panties and beckon him close.

"It's ok," you whisper. "Don't apologize," you open yourself for him.

He mounts you, pressing his cock at your entrance. He moans as he stretches you and opens you wide. You grunt, burying your face in his fluff. He feels so good, so right. You squeeze around him and he rasps. His voice a low squeal.

"Warm," his voice rumbles in your ear. He wraps his arm around your waist and under your back. He props you up and angling you so he slides easier inside. He looks below, watching him disappear inside you.

He feels so good. You feel so full and warm. You can't remember the last time you felt so comfortable during sex. You wrap your arms around his neck as he thrusts inside you. He moves slow and jerky at first. Soon his moves become more fluid and precise. You feel his knot pressing at your entrance. He trembles when he tests trying to shove it in then hesitates and continues to move his hips.

You stretch your arm between you and touch him. "I want it," you whisper to him.

He gasps and shivers. He stills and pulls all the way out. His cock throbs against your lips then he shoves back in, hard and fast. Your breath is nearly knocked from you as the knot stretches and locks in place.

"Ah!" You gasp, your body seizing and shuddering.

He looks at you, petting your face as you catch your breath. He kisses you, rutting so the knot pushes against you. You tremble again and cry into his mouth. This was your first orgasm in ages and it felt like it was lasting forever. You kiss and stretch. Your breath shuddering as he continues to move. You struggle to keep your wits about you. But as your eyes roll to the back of your head and wail with abandon you know you don't stand a chance.

He kisses your breasts again. His tongue lathing over them. He then bites and you cry out. He sucks and you feel the warm blood drip down your chest. He snarls and grunts, gulping and then licking what he's spilled. He then lows, his breath hitching. His hips seize and tighten. You feel him spasm and throb inside. The hot gush that follows makes your eyes flutter.

He grunts and snarls. Jerking and rutting as he releases inside you. You feel your belly pooch he releases so much. He kisses you and pulls you into his arms. He cradles you, holding you protectively under the cover of his wings.

You snuggle to him. "That was wonderful," you coo.

"Was it?" He kisses your cheek. "I was worried I hurt you."

You shake your head. "Even the bite felt amazing."

He smiles and kisses you. "I'll miss you when you leave," he murmurs.

Your heart shatters and you sit up. "I'll...miss you too." You stroke his cheek. "But, I'm moving back." You smile. "I'll be able to visit and you can visit me. Maybe, you can even come stay with me."

He kisses your cheek and nuzzles to your neck. Your stroke his chest and stretch your neck. "That way, you won't be lonely anymore."

"Do you want me?" His voice small.

You nod and cuddle to him. The cold making you shiver. "Yes. In fact, I have a feeling I'll be needing you."

He lifts his head and his sad eyes make you melt. You kiss him. "You're so cute." He wiggles and hides his face against your chest. "I mean it! You're handsome and cute. You're so soft too."

He fidgets and nips your shoulder. "You're the cute one."

You lift his head, kissing his flat nose. "So, will you come with me?

He nods. "I don't want to be alone anymore."


	52. Ezra the Seafaring Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Werewolf x Female Reader

Waking up to the sound of the ocean and looking out your window to see nothing but a horizon of water may have unnerved some people, but not you. It has always been your dream to live on a boat or somewhere in the water. You used to play mermaid as a kid, sometimes even sneaking into the bathroom at night and filling up the tub so you could 'sleep like a mermaid.' Ages five through ten were hard on your parents, but it only cemented your love of the water.

You joined the Navy for several reasons, but you would never tell anybody that the main one was because you loved the water so much. Only a select few people will ever know how you spent five years of your childhood pretending to be a mermaid, and most of those people were your family.

Although, you have to admit that the Navy wasn't all you thought it was going to be. For the most part, your ship was used for training. So day in and day out you saw too young recruits going through their paces. Not only that, but one of your commanding officers really had it out for you.

Captain Ezra had been described many ways to you when you first were stationed on the USS Howler. You heard him being called uptight, strict, bullheaded, but most of all a stubborn asshole. You would agree to all of that, but mostly you would say he had a way of picking out someone and focusing in on them like a heat-seeking missile.

Unfortunately, you were the heat source his missile was seeking. You couldn't help he was more curt with you when he spoke and gave orders. You felt like one of the young recruits under him. He often sent you on longer duties than anyone else, often times it was busy work that any idiot could do. It all felt beneath you.

Captain Ezra was a big guy, kind of hairy with these thick, dark eyebrows that everyone called his caterpillars. It was easy to see why he was in charge of training the new recruits. He could easily put the fear of god into some of them.

He rarely spoke outside his usual work. Once he was off the clock, he sealed shut tighter than a swollen cork. Very few things were known about him, one was his hometown of Hearthway Hollow and how he wanted to go back there. Two, he liked fishing. That was it.

Then one day, the USS Howler became haunted.

"I swear! I saw it!" One of the recruits was whispering. "It was big! Like Mothman or something!"

"Why would Mothman be on a boat?" Another young one scoffed.

"I said 'like' Mothman," the first huffed. "It was big and hairy! I saw it come out of the water! But when it saw me, it fell back in."

"Haw! Yeah right!"

Your friend on the ship nudged you with her elbow. "Hear that?"

You sniff. "Yeah. All anyone can talk about is the cryptid roaming the ship," you grin. "Kids these days."

"You sure about that?" She asks. "Because I even heard Captain Ezra mention something about it."

You furrow your brow and stare at her like she's crazy. "Captain Ezra doesn't talk about anything except work."

"Technically, it is work. If some sort of Mothman has snuck onboard, it's his duty," she then stiffens and stands erect.

You look back, seeing Captain Ezra walk into the room. The recruits all clam up and go back to their workouts. You sigh, and your shoulders slouch.

"He's here for me, isn't he?" You grumble to your friend.

She nods and pushes you.

You walk to the door and look up at Captain Ezra and his caterpillars. "Is there something you need me for, sir?" You ask.

"Come with me," he waves his finger and then turns down the hallway.

You glance back to your friend then quickly follow Ezra. "I'd like to go finish the recruits exercise regiment, sir." You know this is a hand grenade that could explode and rip your hand off, but you needed to say it.

Captain Ezra takes you on deck where you're greeted by the sight of a massive tuna onboard. "Holy shit," you whisper.

Ezra kneels by it and looks it over. "There are bite marks all over it."

"Bite marks?" You balk. You walk around the tuna and see where Ezra is touching. "Sir," you murmur in horror. "What could do that?"

"Something big," Ezra murmurs, appearing too calm for the situation. "I want you to fetch the kitchen staff. Have then come collect this and we'll serve tuna steaks for dinner."

You stare at him like he's insane.

Ezra stands up and stares down at you. "Are you going to disobey my orders?"

"No," you fidget. "But shouldn't we investigate this?" You point to the tuna. "Those bite marks don't look like a sharks and how did it even get up here."

Ezra shrugs. "Maybe it jumped."

You stare unblinking at him. "No offense, sir, but that sounds like the logic of a child."

Ezra smirks at you. "Well then, if you don't want something besides stew again." He takes the tail of the tuna. "I can throw it overboard."

"No!" You jump. "I'll go get the kitchen staff!" You look up at him, shocked because he was smiling. He never smiled. "But why...me? Sorry, I'm just confused."

"Just do as I command. What difference does it make?" He lets go of the tail and looks down at it. "Something this big," he murmurs quietly. "If only I had caught it." He says before he walks away.

"What the fuck?" You whisper under your breath before you go to fetch someone from the kitchen.

The next day, it happens again. Captain Ezra fetches from breakfast and shows off another massive fish laying on the deck. You try to get something out of him, but he tells you to get the kitchen staff to come fetch it.

The third day, it's a swordfish, bigger than the last two fish combined. As Captain Ezra starts to tell you to go fetch the kitchen staff, you snap.

"Nothing about this is strange to you?" You bark. "Fish can't jump this high! There have been no storms! And those!" You bite to the teeth imprints around the fish's neck. "Don't you want to know what's doing this? Why is it doing this?"

Ezra looks down at the fish then back at you. "Haven't you been enjoying something other the cafeteria slop we usually get?"

"Yes!" You huff then snap your hands to your waist. "But don't you think this deserves a little more attention? The cadets have been talking about seeing some monster on board at night! Doesn't this all seem weird at all to you?"

Ezra looks out towards the open waters. "I suppose you're right," he says. "It isn't odd at all to me."

You feel like smoke could come out of your ears at any moment. "Really?" You scoff. "This isn't weird?"

"I've seen many weird things in my life," Ezra replies. "The ocean just happens to be one of them."

"So, you think some monster is bringing us giant fish? That's not weird?" You shake your head.

Ezra shrugs. "What would you rather it be?" He smiles again, leaving you without another word on the matter.

That night, you decide to take matters into your own hands. You set yourself on deck, hiding so you can watch what happens without being spotted. When it gets dark and quiet, you see something moving on deck. It's big, just like the recruits said. In the shadows, you can't tell exactly what it is. But it moves to the edge of the boat and hunches down on all fours as it looks over the edge.

You stand up, walking towards it slowly.

Its ears stand on end, and their head turns slightly. The eyes are glowing, and you can see it's covered in fur now. It stands up, turning around to look down at you.

"Oh my god," you whisper in fear.

The creature snarls and falls onto all fours. It rushes towards you. You scream and fall backward, tripping over your own two feet. The thing is then on top of you, and it's getting close to your face.

"Please! Don't!" You cry, blocking your face with your hands.

You feel something hot and wet licking your arm. Looking up, you see the creature is quite calm. It pushes past your arms, nuzzling your cheek and neck.

"Get up," it says with a familiar voice. "Let me explain."

You scoot away and sit up, staring at the creature. In the light, you see it looks like a massive wolf. But it's the voice that bothers you.

"Ezra?" You whisper.

He nods. "You weren't supposed to be here," he says.

"What the hell?" You snap. "You're the monster?"

"Be quiet," he growls, showing his teeth. He scoffs and shakes his head. "I still had so much to do before this point."

"This point?" You snap. "What's going on?"

Ezra stands up and holds his hand out to you. "Please, come with me. I want to explain."

You scoff and stand up, not taking his hand. You follow him to his quarters, by the time you get there, he's shifted back to his human form, although he's half-naked.

"I'm a werewolf," he starts off. "But I'm not dangerous."

"Really?" You huff.

"Yes," he then shakes his head. "The town I come from, Hearthway Hollow, we have a tradition, a ritual really, that we do when we've met someone we want to share our lives with."

You perk up and look at him. "The fish?"

A soft smile spreads across his face. "Usually it's deer or boar or whatever we can hunt in the woods. But here, on the ship, I had to make due." He looks back at you, his expression is soft and sweet. "I didn't know how to make it work here. I suppose I was a bit heavy-handed with my approach to you."

"Me?" You slap your hand to your chest.

"The first say I saw you it felt like my skeleton had turned into jelly," he admits. "I didn't know how to act around you without seeming weird." He rubs the back of his neck as his cheeks turn bright red. "I always sent you somewhere else for duties because I didn't want to give my feelings away."

You lean towards him. "So you acted like some dumb kid in school?"

"I did," he grumbles.

You sit back again and look down at your feet. "So, in other words, you like me?"

"I love you," he confesses without missing a beat. "I know this is the wrong way to go about it but-" he bites his lip. "I don't know what else to do."

It's quiet for a long pause, and then you sigh. "So, what was this ritual supposed to be? Were you just going to make me go back and forth between the deck and the kitchen for several months?"

"No," Ezra chuckles. "I uhm...just another week. Enough time to show you that, in any situation, I could provide and take care of you." He smiles sheepishly. "After that, I would have visited you as a werewolf and scented you for a couple of nights, enough time to make you feel comfortable. After that...well," his cheeks bloom red again.

"Well?" You ask.

Ezra swallows. "We would have mated, to seal the bond."

You bite your lip and can't help but giggle. "I see them." You squeeze your shoulders up around your neck.

"Would you be like this or as a werewolf?" You ask.

"Werewolf," he says, still averting his eyes.

You look up and down him. "Can I see that again?"

Ezra glance at you then stands up. You watch him as he slowly shifts. He grows dark fur, and his bones pop and jostle as he takes on a new, much bigger shape. He ducks his head as it hits the roof of his cabin.

You stand up and walk over to him, petting his belly and down his sides. "Not too bad," you murmur.

Ezra moans softly.

You look up at him. "You any good at mating?" You ask.

Ezra chuckles and bends down, placing a soft kiss to your lips. You put your arms around his neck, and he easily moves you. As you kiss, Ezra leads you to the bed where he lays you down.

"You don't have to accept," Ezra whispers.

You start unbuttoning your top. "This seems fun," you say. You unhook your bra and expose your breasts to him. "Feels a bit exciting."

Ezra groans and leans down. His hot tongue laps between your breasts and you gasp loudly as his teeth gently bite your nipples. His massive paw gropes one while his warm and sharp mouth plays with the other.

"I have more than boobs you know?" You pant as you run your fingers through his fur.

His eyes flick up to your, and his nuzzles his nose to your neck. "Tell me what else there is?" He growls into your ear, making you shiver.

You kiss him and take his paw, placing it on your zipper. "Showing it better than telling," you whisper to him.

He takes off your belt and tugs away your pants and underwear. A low, hungry growl vibrates in his chest as your spread your thighs for him. His claws comb through the hair on your mound, and he touches your folds.

"Easy," you mewl. "Sensitive."

Ezra kisses down your chest and belly. He nuzzles to your thighs, and then you feel his tongue press against you. You moan out loud and his paw cups over your mouth.

"You know these walls are thing," he snarls. His tongue pushes inside deeper. "Keep quiet, so we don't get caught."

Somehow, that only made the situation better. You nod, and he removes his paw, but he keeps it on your chest.

Ezra's tongue pushes inside you then laps up to your clit. You bite your lip, trying to keep your pleasured sounds as quiet as possible. But Ezra is making it so hard.

"Hey," you grunt. "Let's see if you can stay quiet."

Ezra looks up at you with an inquisitive look. "What do you mean?"

"Your turn." You sit up and push him down. You sit between his legs and gasp when you see his cock laying on his belly. "Damn." You reach up and stroke him, you fist hitting against the knot at the base.

"To think, we've been calling your caterpillars big," you murmur.

"My what?" Ezra snaps.

"Quiet big boy," you taunt. You dip down, licking his tip and then down his shaft.

Ezra groans and his head falls back against the pillow.

You take him into your mouth, and his hips buck, and he jabs into your cheek. He groans loudly and quickly covers his mouth with his hand.

You suck him a little then sit up. "You can't follow your own rules," you giggle.

He pants then looks up and grins at you. "That's what I'm a CO."

You crawl on top of him, kissing him and rubbing yourself along his cock. "Is that how that works?" You pant.

"Mm," Ezra bites his lip. "You gonna do something about it?"

You lean back a bit and guide Ezra into place. You slowly take him inside then sit up and rub his tip to you. You grin as you see his lidded gaze and the desperate pout of his mouth. You take him again, this time, letting him inside to stretch you and fill you.

Ezra grabs your hips, squeezing tightly as you start to move. You grind him inside and feel his knot at your entrance. You grunt, straining to keep your voice in check. Once you start moving, a low sound rumbles in Ezra's chest.

"Feel good?" You whisper to him.

Ezra nods, and his fingers grip into your thighs. "Oh god, yes."

You start to move faster, leaning forward so you can move backward against him. You gasp and moan with effort, it's harder than you thought to stay quiet. Ezra then grabs you, his hands are strong and move you.

You then feel his hips buck, they move upwards, and with each thrust, his knot gains a little more entrance. You sit back, and as the knot pops into place, you let out a loud, elated howl. Ezra sits up, kissing you and pressing you against his chest. He pants and moans, thrusting his hips upwards. His cock is locked in place, so he grinds inside, rubbing against the sweet spot inside you. You claw down his chest, moaning into his fur.

"I'm gonna cum," Ezra mewls.

You surge, grinding him inside as you feel your whole body jolt and jerk. Your voice thankfully chokes off as Ezra twitches and releases inside. You bite your lip, moaning as you feel him warm and thick inside.

Ezra flops back with you laying splayed out on his chest. You're both breathing hard and melting from the release.

"You ok?" Ezra asks, sitting up.

You gasp once his knot pops out and you roll over onto your side. "Fantastic," you nearly purr.

Ezra sighs and lays back down beside you, kissing the top of your head. "I know it's a lot to ask but-"

You kiss him and hold onto him. "You're going to take me to this weird little town of yours right?" You ask.

Ezra grins and kisses you back. "Of course," he whispers.

You snuggle to his chest and smile. "No more cleaning duty, right?"

He chuckles. "No promises, love. I do have to keep appearances."

You huff. "Ok fine." You kiss his neck and pull the blankets up around you.


	53. Rohit the Last Red Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Werewolf x Female Reader

You've driven out into the deepest depths of the Hearthway Forest. In the back of your jeep is a cage containing a Long Eared Bat. It had been brought to your ranger station by a young woman whose cat had brought it in one evening. The wildlife vet had taken it in, healing the poor thing until it got better.

The Long Eared bats were on the endangered and threatened species list, so you had outfitted it with a tracking device. With that, you could follow it around and make sure it was ok, and if possible, be able to track others to keep track of their numbers. You were now returning it to the caves where it could find shelter, and it's way back home.

"Ok little guy," you say as you take the cage out. "This has been fun, but I am fairly certain that you want to get back to your old life." You carefully remove him from the cave and place him on the rocks near the mouth of the cave.

"We sure are going to miss you," you watch it as it fidgets and wiggles. Its ears stick up, and it seems to understand where it is. "I'm gonna miss your cute little face every day," you smile.

The bat fidgets then its ears flick too and fro.

"This ok for now?" You coo to him as he instantly crawls into the darkness. You chuckle and pick up the cage. "That's what I thought."

You set the cage back in the Jeep and look around yourself. You feel like you're in a different world. Even though you had been in Hearthway Hollow all your life, this place felt like you had landed on another planet.

The old trees, so thick is cut out the sun. The scent of it even was different. It was dark and rich, untouched and raw. You took in a deep breath, remembering the camping trips you used to take with your family and how your dad insisted on going deeper and deeper into the woods every year.

Your dad was a werewolf, so even when you felt so far removed from the world, you felt safe. He protected you and your family with his big strong arms and hands. You can remember waking up some nights and seeing his great, big werewolf form sitting outside the tent watching. His ears were alert, and his tail was stiff. You would then crawl into his lap and fall asleep there as he guarded the campsite.

Being out in the woods this way brought you back to him.

"Well, if that's all," you say as you take a deep breath. "Back to the real world." You hop into the jeep, and as you peer into the rearview mirror, you see something watching you.

You freeze in place, staring through the mirror at the huge figure behind you. The dark eyes are honed in and focused. You turn, looking at the monstrous figure behind you. It huffs, dark glazed expression watching you intently.

How long had he been there? You think to yourself. Had this monster been watching you all this time? You swallow, wondering if he was friendly, or if he was a werewolf from outside.

You crank the jeep, intending just to drive away and not find out. "Stay calm," you tell yourself. "Don't react. Just drive ahead. Ignore it. If it's someone from town, we'll have a laugh about it later." You glance into the mirror again. "Stay calm. It's ok. Stay calm."

You take off the parking brake and start to slowly, painfully, drive forward.

The werewolf rushes in front of you, bracing it's gigantic paws on the hood of the car and caving it in.

You scream as the metal groans and slam the jeep into reverse, punching the gas pedal and whipping backward. The werewolf stumbles and falls, quickly picking itself up and lunging towards you. You hit the brakes and switch gears, going into drive and whipping the jeep around, nearly hitting the werewolf as he lunged at you.

You drive away, but the creature is still following hotly behind you. It blazes along the dirt path, kicking up mud and rocks as it sprinted to keep pace with you and the jeep. It leaps and jumps onto the roof of the jeep. You scream and hit your breaks as hard as you can, slamming into the steering wheel. The werewolf falls off the top, smashing into the window and falling off the hood.

You're breathing hard, nearly hyperventilating. You clutch your chest and try to calm yourself down so you can think.

"What do I do?" You think. "Oh god. What do I do?" You glance at the radio and reach for it.

The werewolf appears at your door and knocks on the window. You scream, dropping the radio and it clatters under your feet. You punch the gas as hard as you can and surge forward. You look back once, not seeing the monster, but as you look ahead again, you see a herd of deer in the way. You swerve to avoid them, and you see the ground.

The jeep whips off the pass and goes up on two tires. It falls, flipping over once, twice and then catching and jarring between two trees.

You're squished in the corner near the windshield. You groan, your body already aching and your head swirling. You brace yourself up and try to reach for the radio. You need to call for help, and hopefully, the werewolf won't be there. Your vision is starting to fade to a pinpoint, you know you have to stay awake, you have to keep alert.

The jeep creaks. It shifts slightly, and you hear something walking around on top of it. The door above you yanks back and you look up, seeing the monstrous werewolf above you. It grabs your outstretched hand and yanks you from the jeep.

That's the last thing you remember before it all goes black.

You wake up sometime later, you see the canopy of the trees and the stars twinkling beyond them. The air is cold and crisp, and your lungs feel frozen. You smell smoke and hear the crackling of a fire. You roll over, seeing a great big shadow sitting several feet away from you.

You freeze and sit still. Their back is turned to you, so maybe, just maybe, if you're quiet enough, you can get up and run away.

"Don't be stupid," you tell yourself. "That wolf could outrun the jeep, it could outrun you and stumpy ass legs without even trying. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

"Awake?" A rumbling voice asks.

You flinch and gasp.

The man turns around and looks at you. In the light of the fire, you see his hair is long and bright red. "You're sweating."

You rise from the ground, keeping an eye on him. "Who are you?"

He stands up, and for the longest time, you had been so certain Big Billy was the biggest creature you had ever seen. Well, this not-so-jolly red giant could give Billy and his family a run for their money.

"Who-" you tremble. "Who are you?"

He walks away from you and steps into the shadows. He then drags out a decapitated deer. He digs his bare hands into it, ripping at the flesh and then placing it on a hot rock in the fire. It sizzles, and you feel ghastly ill.

You turn, vomiting behind you.

As you cough and retch the red giant's hand covers your back.

You whip around, knocking his hand back. "Don't touch me!"

He pushes passed your hand and touches your cheeks and forehead. He smooths your hair out of your face.

"Please let that be the clean hand," you think to yourself.

The red giant stands up and wordlessly walks away. He walks to the stream nearby and reaches inside. He then comes back, carrying a bowl of water. He presses it to your lips, and you take a drink.

"Stop," you shove his arm back. Your hands look so tiny on his forceps.

He sets the bowl aside. "You need to drink."

You frown up at him. "Are you...are you the werewolf who chased me."

He tilts his head, and his red hair falls in front of his face.

"Why were you chasing me?" You whimper, keeping your hands on his arm just in case.

He points back, and you see the cave.

"Humans aren't allowed there," he says. "For generations, my family has lived and died in that cave."

"I was just returning a bat," you snap at him.

"And I was making sure you'd never want to come back. A good fright will do that." He pulls his arm away from you. "I wasn't going to hurt you. I could have."

You grimace at him. "That's not reassuring me."

"You avoided the deer," he says.

You furrow your brow. "Yeah," you grumble. "What about it?"

He stands up and walks over to the fire. Using sticks, he flips the slab or ripped meat over. It sizzles again, and you reach for the water to gulp it down along with your rising gut.

"I'll take you back in the morning," he says. "For now, you belong to the woods."

"You're a Red Wolf," you say. "You're endangered like the bat I was returning." You remember the list, you had looked over it often while taking care of the bat.

The red giant sits back down near the fire. "I am," he answers. "I'm the last in Hearthway. Or well, aside from the Locklear clan."

"Do you know Winona Locklear?" You ask hesitantly.

He glares at you, and you quickly look away.

"Are you a wolf?" He asks. "You smell like one, but not quite."

You shake your head. "My dad was a wolf. But I didn't get the gene." You glance back at him. "You got a name?"

"Rohit," he answers.

You pull your knees up to your chest. "Well, excuse me if I don't much like this first impression."

"I didn't mean for you to wind up like this," he says. "I simply wanted to scare you away."

You scowl at him. "My whole job is about protecting this place and the animals in it. That includes you. I was just putting that bat somewhere safe. I didn't know it was something sacred to you."

"It's natural to react on gut instincts," he replies.

You grumble and place your head between your knees.

"Are you hungry?" He asks.

"No," you mutter. "I still feel sick."

Rohit big hand grasps the back of your head, and his nails scratch down your scalp and the back of your neck. You hate to admit it, but it feels good.

"You don't hurt anywhere do you?" Rohit asks.

You huff and shake your head, finding you enjoy Rohit's touch. "Nothing major," you grumble. You lift your head and look up at Rohit. "Thanks," you mutter. "For saving me."

"I wouldn't say that just yet," Rohit's voice is low and dark.

Your hair stands on end, and your skin starts to prickle.

"Part of why I reacted so strongly is also because my rut is coming on," Rohit replies. "And it has been so long since a woman has been my way."

You squeeze your thighs tight together. "You're in heat?" You whimper.

"That is why you'll be going back first thing in the morning," Rohit says. "I can feel it coming. And if you're here-" he bites his lip and turns away.

"I get it," you murmur. You glance back up at him.

"Just smelling you now," he growls. "It makes me hungry."

Your skin prickles and you inch away.

Rohit then chuckles, and it is a dangerous sound. "I can smell that."

You squeak. "What?" You yelp as you turn to look up at him.

Rohit looks down at you, and he takes in a deep breath. "You're aroused," his voice is dark. "God, it's a good smell." He places his hand on your leg and rubs up it to your thigh. "It's making my mouth water."

You flinch but don't tell him to stop. You watch him as his eyes become lidded and his mouth opens. You notice a glisten on his lip as he drools.

"It's growing stronger," he growls.

His hand cups your groin and you whimper, your thigh clamping around his wrist like a trap. Rohit groans, his hand squeezing, and kneading.

"It's hot," he moans.

You look up into his eyes and meet his kiss. You open your lips as his tongue slips in. He bites your lip and neck, and he rips his hand free. He grabs you and pushes you down, pinning your arms above your head.

He growls in your ear, moaning and snarling. "You should have run."

"I know," you whimper.

He reaches down, ripping your pants and splitting them open. You gasp and shiver as his fingers rub directly against your skin. Your panties are already wet.

Rohit snarls, shifting as he lowers himself down between your legs. His nose rubs to the front of your underwear, and he snarls and moans.

You gasp and grab onto his head, running your fingers through his hair as he shifts and it turns to fur. His hot tongue licks at the fabric and in frustration, he rips it away. You cry out as his tongue pushes inside you. He snarls and slurps, pushing closer when he can't get enough.

You fidget and twitch, yelping when you feel his teeth. Your legs hang over his shoulders, and his big hands claw their way up your body. He shoves his fingers under your bra, groping and squeezing your breasts as he hungrily feasts.

You gasp and shiver, feeling his tongue bull from you a sharp and deep orgasm. You squeal, and your fingers dig into your fur.

Rohit snarls, panting hard as he rises from between your legs. His mouth is dripping, and his eyes are completely black. He picks you up and lays you on your belly on a rock. You whimper, still swimming in the afterglow.

"This wrong," you tell yourself in a weak argument. "So wrong."

Rohit's giant paws grab onto your ass, and you moan softly. His finger digs in, kneading and spreading you. He snarls, pressing his very thick cock at your slit. He ruts and rubs in your wetness, growling and snarling as he does.

"So wrong," you think. "It feels so good!" You reach back, touching Rohit's hand on your ass.

Rohit stills for a moment, and you ease back. You take his tip and shudder as he enters you. You take more of him, feeling yourself stretch to take something so big.

"Oh god," you moan out loud.

Rohit's fingers grip onto your hips and pull you back, planting himself firmly inside. You squeak and mewl, gripping onto the rock. He's so deep, you're sure he's in your stomach. Rohit moves, thrusting hard and deep inside you. He bends over top of you, biting the back of your neck as he ruts.

You groan, pressing into his chest.

You feel his knot as it slaps at your folds. He's trying to get it inside. You swallow and raise your hips so you can spread your thighs just a bit more.

"I want this wild animal to be inside me," you think to yourself. "This monstrous man. I want him. Oh god, I want all of him."

You gasp and cry out as his knot starts to ease inside. As it pops into place your toes cramp and your legs twitch. You cry out, sounding very much like an animal yourself.

Rohit's teeth dig into your neck, and his tongue licks your skin. Now, completely locked inside you, his movements are sharp and precise. His cock grinds inside, rubbing the same tender, sensitive spot over and over.

"Oh god," you think to yourself as your entire mind goes blank, "I want him so much. I want him to cum."

Rohit moans into your ear. "Mine," he growls wickedly.

You gasp and shudder, your whole body trembling as you're taken over. The great surge spreads from you to Rohit. He pulls back, howling and screaming into the air. You feel him, all of him. His heat floods you and fills you.

You got your wish.

Rohit snarls but remains inside. He kisses your neck and cheeks, his warm palms stroking down your back. He starts moving again.

"Oh god," you moan.

He grinds his hip and snarls. A moment later, his knot pops out, and you feel his cum running down your thighs.

Rohit picks you up, carrying you to the fire where he lays you down on a blanket. You watch the fire for a moment, then look up as Rohit stands over you. He comes down, laying beside you and wrapping his strong arms around you protectively.

When he grows hard again, you start all over. By morning, you're sore and sticky, but you don't regret a thing.

"Once more," Rohit begs.

You moan and stroke his face. "You said you'd take me home," you mewl.

"Once more, oh god, give me once more," he kisses you, pushing you into the grass. "I need you," he whimpers.

You smile up at him. "Well, if you know where I live you can come visit me any time you want." You pet down his chest. "Even when you're not in heat."

Rohit kisses you, hungrily and with need. "Don't tempt me."

"I'm thirsty," you push him away.

He nips your lip and picks you up. He takes you over to the stream, setting you down on a cold stone. You shiver as he splashes you with water, washing your legs and thighs. He kisses your chest and belly, nuzzling to your thighs as he sinks into the cold stream.

You rub down his back and scratch the nape of his neck. "Rohit," you whisper.

He looks up at you, and you smile at him. You brush his hair away from his face, admiring how handsome he was. It was your first time really seeing his face. That night, all you had been able to enjoy was his size and well his size.

"You're such a good looking guy," you purr. You brush your fingertips over his lips.

He bites your fingers and rises up. "You're the lovely one," he growls into your ear.

You shiver and place your palms on his chest.

"So soft," he growls, so warm," he rubs his hands down your body. "I never wanted to leave your body last night."

You giggle. "I can tell," you kiss his neck.

He sinks into the cold water again. "I'll never survive this heat," he growls.

You giggle and massage his shoulders. "I told you, you can spend it all with me," you bite the nape of his neck, and he moans loudly.

"Just in my big bed and a working toilet." You wrap your arms around him, pressing your squish to his back. "And you can go back to the woods whenever you want. Then, you can come to my door whenever you need me."

"It's been so long," Rohit growls. He captures your hand and kisses the center of your palm. "I was not born to a life such as the one in the Hallow."

"That's what Billy said," you say. "It took him time, but he's a fixture now."

Rohit turns his head, and you meet his soft kiss.

"What if all this fucking makes me pregnant?" You coo into his ear.

He growls and shivers. "You really won't let me do it again?" He whines.

You pinch his cheek. "Take me home and let me get a hot shower."

Rohit finally gives in. He wraps the blanket around you as he runs with you through the woods. Soon, you're in your backward and taking the spare key from the flower bed to get inside. Rohit follows you inside, sniffing everything.

"The shower is pretty big," you tell him. "You can join me."

Rohit furrows his brow but follows you into the bathroom. You turn on the hot water and step inside. As Rohit gets in, he puts his hands around you and pulls you to his chest.

"What's wrong?" You ask.

He turns his head up, letting the hot water rush down his bear and chest. You chuckle and take the soap, rubbing it to his hairy chest and belly.

"You'll feel better all squeaky clean," you say. You kiss him and rub your body to him, lathering him up.

Rohit growls and shoves you back. "You're doing more bad than good."

"Ok then," You shrug and turn around. "Then scrub my back."

Rohit big hands rub your back and knead your ass and thighs. It feels good, especially since they're so sore.

"I want to stay with you," he whispers. "Especially if you come to bear my pups."

You glance over your shoulder at him. "Are you sure, Rohit?"

"I will probably spend most of my time in the woods," he admits. "But-" he places his hand over your soft belly. "I'll always be here."

You turn around and grab him, pulling him down to kiss him. "This is so strange," you whisper. "So fast."

Rohit smiles and kisses you. "I don't want to wait."

Once Rohit's heat is over, you think for a while he will probably get bored and leave. After all, he doesn't need you anymore. But when you return home from work, Rohit is always in the backyard waiting for you.

He sleeps with you at night, his strong arms locked around you. And when you do have sex, it's still has hot and hard as when he was in heat. He's quiet but attentive, and sometimes when you're at work, you catch him watching you from the woods.

As the days go on, he spends more and more time in your home. You eventually buy him clothes, and when he's ready, you make a trip into town together. You take him to get ice cream, and then you go to the park.

Once you get to the playground and he sees all the kids playing, his eyes get wide and he stares in awe.

"There's so many," he whispers.

You squeeze his hand tight. "There's a lot of families in Hearthway Hollow. There's never a shortage of kids and pups around here."

"I want that to be us," he says with a hushed, awed voice. "I wants pups."

You lean into his side. "I know."

"I could go into heat just thinking about it," he smirks lasciviously.

"Not in front of the kids you creep!" You laugh and shove him.

You walk on, leaving the park and going into downtown. "I don't like how busy it is," Rohit then says. "But I could learn to cope."

"I don't like it either," you shake your head. "That's why I work as a ranger," you look up at him. "I'm away from the town and the busy. I get to work in the woods and with the animals more than I do people."

"Could I be a ranger then?" He asks.

You giggle. "You want a job?"

"If we're going to have pups," he says. "I don't want them to think their father is a wild animal. But I do want them to know and understand the wild." He says seriously. "We all come from it, it's part of us. The cave," he murmurs. "They deserve to know it's their home as well."

"And they will," you tug his hand up and kiss his palm. "Let's go home," you whisper. "And let's pretend you're in heat."

A grin spreads across his lips. "Better idea," his palm gropes your rear. "Let's pretend you're the one in heat."

You snicker and grab his face as you kiss him. "Ok, let's go!"


	54. E'Zei the Forest Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Monster x Female Reader

"Here's your order, ma'am."

I take the bag from off the counter, a little miffed at being called ma'am, but it really doesn't matter. I just want to get home, get into my pajamas, and plant myself at the TV for the entirety of the weekend.

As I walk outside and I am struck with the vivid recollection of how this town used to look back when I was little. Even then it was small and mostly trees. Hearthway Hollow was also that cute, picturesque sort of place. Even with everything that it was, it was normal and cozy. All the people knew each other. Now, it had grown so much in just the twenty years I had lived here.

Having moved here at three with my dad the Hearthway forest was what I called my first home. The tall trees were the giants in my fairy tales, and the damp banks of moss and bugs were my kingdoms. I would steal my father's spellbooks and take them to my hiding places, reading them as I tended to my secret strawberry patch. I don't know why I kept a strawberry patch a secret, I was a kid and just wanted some magic and mystery to my tiny life.

It was during one of these stolen moments I accidentally caused a bit of mayhem. My father's books weren't meant for the novice, let alone a precocious kindergarten with a penchant for strawberry plants. I didn't know what powers I held, let alone what powers could be, and I had yet learned to respect any of them. It was this that led me to summon a creature that still stalks about the Hearthway Forest and is quite possibly the reason so many wild wolves are appearing these days.

Once I get home with my takeout, I set it down and instantly strip off my clothes. I go to my bedroom where I quickly tug on the oversized hoodie I always wore and a pair of fuzzy socks. I then hear a tapping on my window, and I scowl at the glass, seeing only my reflection there.

The tapping continues, going off the tune of 'Shave and a Haircut.' I roll my eyes and walk out of my room, going out the sliding glass door. Sure enough, I see the great big, black figure stooped over my window.

"What do you want, E'zei?" I ask, shoving my hands into the pockets of the hoodie.

E'zei rises, standing a head above the roof of the house. His eyes widen ever so slightly from under the hanging vines and moss on his head. They're all black, looking almost like hollow sockets. He's silent and still, much like the forest around him. He then stretches out his long arm. His hand in clutching something and as the many joints of his fingers uncurl he shows to me the little terrified bunny in his palm.

"I had to smack one of those awful wolves," E'zei says.

I reach out, taking the rabbit and stroking it's head. It starts to settle and curls into my chest. The little thing is bleeding a bit, but it's mainly just scared. This isn't the first time E'zei had brought me an animal intended to be part of the Hearthway Hollow ritual. He has saved many a deer, elk, boar, and too many rabbits to count, and all because he can't stand the wolves and their ways.

E'zei was the creature I summoned. He's ancient and powerful, a formal primal deity who had been forgotten but still strikes fear even in the powers that be. I fed him my strawberries, and he grew a fondness for me. He watched over me as a child and brought my father the injured animals he would save from the wolves.

I take the bunny inside, placing it in the small pen my father had made back when E'zei first started bringing us animals. I then go back outside and look up at E'zei. "Have you got nothing better to do than smack the wolves?"

E'zei chuckles. "Many things," he growls. "But I prefer to torment them."

I frown, I know E'zei is a creature that could do so much harm to the world. He's not a good spirit by any means. Yet he chooses to devote his time and energy to making sure the wolves of Hearthway Hollow are inconvenienced and even scared. He's supposed to be a power with no master, but here he is, never straying too far from the house.

"Then will that be all for the night?" I scoff. "I'm kind of busy."

E'zei chuckles. "Watching TV until you pass out on the couch with a take out box in your hand doesn't count as busywork, dear Katya."

I scowl up at him. "I only did that once!"

"Waking up with fried rice in your hair is pretty much a sign your life isn't going down a right path, dear Katya," E'zei wheezes as he tries to keep from laughing.

I frown and his stretches out his hand. His fingers have two many joints to them and remind me of a spider's legs. He flicks the tip of my nose but he pushes a bit too hard, and I fall back on the porch.

"Ow!" I snap, holding my face and butt at the same time.

E'zei gasps and his eyes shimmer for a moment before they look hollow again. His arm coils back into the shroud of his body and he leans over the porch railing.

"What the fuck were you trying to do?" I snap at him.

He breathes, but he doesn't move or say anything.

I grunt and stand up, rubbing my sore hip where I fell. I glare at him, then go back into the house, slamming the sliding glass door as best I can. I grab my bag of food and sit down on the sofa. Looking back to the door I see E'zei standing out there, his strange hands placed to the glass.

His skin looks like white birch, all white with dark patches. It's smooth but also sort of tight and sinewy. I lean back in the sofa, trying to ignore him so I can enjoy my evening. E'zei's fingers rap on the glass slow and faint. I ignore him as I take out a carton, digging into the spicy noodles.

His fingers continue to tap, and I have to snap a dirty look in his direction. His fingers still where they are, and he tilts his head to the side.

"Do you have nothing better to do?" I grump.

"I didn't mean for you to fall over," he says, the glass fogging and frosting over as he speaks. "I only meant to tap."

"That's no apology," I grumble at him.

E'zei's fingers claw through the frost on the glass so he can peer back inside. "Let me so I can," he says.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" I wave my hand around. "You can't fit in here. Your horns would tear up the ceiling."

He sits down on the ground, his knees bent up and near his ears. "I can scuttle about like this," he says.

I'm eating fat dumplings as I watch him. For something that is supposed to be an unfathomable horror of the primordial world, he's absolutely ridiculous. I shake my head, biting into another dumpling as I try to pay attention to my show.

"Dear Katya, please let me make my amends," he whines.

I scoff and stand up, going over to the door. I open it, and he slips inside, crawling around on all fours in my home. His horns hit the roof, scraping down drywall.

"Oh come on!" I slap my hand to my forehead.

E'zei goes over to the sofa where he lays down beside it.

I step over him to get back onto the couch. "Other girls get a normal house cat," I grumble as I flop down on the sofa. "But no," I roll my eyes. "My cat is a dark deity."

E'zei chuckles and his fingers coil around my ankle. "You're lucky to have me. Do you know how many have tried?"

I tug my leg up and curl them under the blanket. "Wouldn't they all be shocked to know what an entitled and spoiled brat you've become."

"I can still cause the damage of old like I used to," he snickers. "Just because I prefer to torment the wolves around here, don't call me such names." E'zei lifts his head and places it on the arm of the couch. "Remember Roanoke?" He asks.

I arch a suspect brow at him. "Was that you?"

"No," he grins, his mouth filled with rows of too many teeth. "But the one who did wishes he was a quarter of me."

"Why are you bragging to me?" I ask. I waved my hand out. "Go scare that Mrs. Locklear and her spirit. Go brag to them and see what happens."

"I care not about the others," E'zei whispers. "You're the only one I do."

I look him over, seeing a gleam in his eyes and a smile on his lips I'd never seen before. I huff and glance back to the TV. "Well, isn't that nice?" I huff.

I wake up the next morning tucked into the bed. Sitting up and looking at the clock I don't remember ever moving from the sofa to my bedroom at all. I then see pine needles, and moss dusted all over the floor, and I realize E'zei must have brought me to bed.

He's gone from the house, but the sliding glass door is wide open. I scoff, closing it as I wonder how many animals must have roamed through my house all night. The little rabbit is sleeping peacefully in the pen, and it looks like the blood must have come from the wolf and not him.

I'm getting tea ready, and as I take out my favorite mug, something jumps onto the counter beside me.

"Good morning," it says.

I scream and drop my mug. It bounces off my big toe, luckily it didn't break, but my toe had seen better days.

"What the fuck?" I yell.

E'zei has taken the form of a very strange looking cat. Everything about him looks like a cat, but it's all just a little bit off. He chuckles and wiggles his butt in the air. "You said you wanted a cat."

I grab him by the scruff of his neck, feeling some pleasure in the fact I can do that now. "You did that on purpose!"

He starts to purr, or well, it was the sort of terrifying purr Cthulu would have.

I scoff and toss him. He falls upward, landing on the ceiling where he walks around, tilting his head back and forth as he walks.

"What are the plans for today?" He asks.

"Nothing," I reply. "I have no work, no homework, nothing. So that's what I plan to do. Nothing."

E'zei sits on the ceiling just above my head. "You should grocery shop."

I glare up at him. "Why?"

"Because."

I open my fridge, finding it deserted aside from the condiment bottles in the door. "Oh," I murmur.

"You eat our too much, dear Katya. It isn't good for you," E'zei taunts.

I snarl under my breath as I turn back to my tea. "If I can walk," I say as I look down at my big toe, already showing signs of a fine bruising.

"I can carry you," E'zei says. He smiles, and like some horror show Cheshire cat all his teeth are on full display.

"Please don't. I have it bad enough, I don't want anyone else cursed with you." I take a long drink of my tea and sigh.

"Since I am your pretty kitty, I feel I must join you," he taunts. "You can't stop me you know?" He growls.

I look up at him. "I may not know much, but that is the one truth of the world I can rely on." I walk out of the kitchen, and he follows above me.

"Can you just like...not?" I snap up at him.

'I'm having fun," he smirks again.

I shake my head and go into the bedroom. I start to change, so I can go to into town early and get my shopping done with as quick as possible.

Town is always a little busy, nowadays it seems like new people move in on a daily basis. I could remember days where, when my father and I shopped, there was no one around. We could go up and down every single aisle in the grocery store twice and never run across anybody. Nowadays that would be the sign of something horrible.

I left E'zei outside as I shopped, going around trying to find the ever moving sale section. As I was sniffing fruit in the produce section, I couldn't help but overhear the conversation of a couple of women.

"Such an odd thing," one said.

"I've never seen a cat like that before." The other shook her head, and I grew still.

I turned to look at the women, and they were looking out the window. I saw E'zei, clawing and meowing at the window.

"Does it look weird to you?" The first woman whispered.

The second shook her head. "It does but...I don't know why. It seems really odd doesn't it?"

I glare at E'zei as he fusses at the window and then quickly move along.

Once I leave the grocery store, E'zei comes bounding up to me. "What took you so long?" He hisses. "There's so many wolves around here!"

"Yeah, no shit," I scoff.

E'zei says something mocking under his breath.

I start to cross the road to get to parking lot, but as I do, a car comes around the corner, going faster than it should. It races towards me.

The next thing I know E'zei is full sized and standing over the car that is flipped over. There are screams all around us, people panicking at the strange creature now suddenly in the center of the shopping district.

E'zei is snarling and barring down on the car, pushing it until the glass shatters outward. "How dare you try to hurt my Katya!" He roars.

"E'zei stop!" I grab hold of him and try to pull him back.

He's panting and growling. "My Katya!" He bellows.

"E'zei!" I scream, and he finally turns. "We need to go!"

He scoops me up, and in a moment we're back in the forest. Where we are is dark, and the air is chilled. The light that comes through the trees is flittered and shifting. E'zei sets me down, and then the shopping cart spills out on the ground.

"Are you hurt?" He touches my face, this time he's gentle.

"I'm fine," I huff.

His eyes narrow. "That fool almost hit you. You should have let me kill him!"

"No," I grab hold of his wrist. "It's not worth it."

E'zei snarls. "To me, it would be."

I sit down on a mossy rock and try to collect myself. "Everybody saw you, E'zei," I whisper.

"I don't care," he sits down before me. "Let them know." He slips his fingers under my chin. "As long as they know you are guarded that is all I care about. I could kill them all tomorrow and sleep like a baby for the rest of my life."

"And what about me?" I ask.

"I pushed you over last night, and I watched over you the entire time you slept to make sure you weren't in any pain." He combs his fingers through my hair, getting tangled in the curls. "You tell me."

I had always known E'zei had held a fondness for me, but I never knew how deep it was. I never really knew how much affection I held for him either, but I was starting to feel it.

"Do you-" I hesitate, afraid to ask the question. "Do you love me?" I look into his eyes, and he blinks slowly.

"Love is something I shouldn't know," he says. "And yet I do."

I take a breath and chuckle nervously. "Oh. I see. You're trying to tease me."

E'zei tilts my chin up, making me look at him. "Never." He dips down, brushing his lips against mine. He snarls, pressing in closer.

A shudder goes through the forest. The trees move and groan, and for a moment the canopy closes, and no light comes through. The forest feels like it is draped in night even though it is late morning.

"I would destroy the whole world if it meant saving you," E'zei snarls. "I would have done it for nothing before."

I place my hands on his chest and lower my eyes. "That's...surprisingly sweet, E'zei."

"I would understand if your feelings do not match mine." E'zei takes one of my hands and nuzzles his face to it. "You do not have to."

I cup my hand around his cheek, and he looks to me. "I do love you E'zei," I murmur. "I just...I never really understood it."

"I don't blame that," he chuckles. He kisses my neck, and I melt a little. His lips are a little rough, but he feels warm in the cold of the forest. His hands wrap around my waist, pushing up my shirt and touching bare skin.

I gasp as his teeth drag down my neck and his fingers search for more bare skin to touch. He unzips my jacket and nuzzles to my chest and soft belly until I'm pushed down onto the moss. I'm not sure what's happening, but I am enjoying his touch and an yearning for more.

His fingers trail down my center, and he growls deep in his chest. "It has been a long time since I've mated," he says. "Even then I have not felt this desire before." He presses his nose between my legs and against my mound. "I'm scared."

I moan softly and reach down, petting between his horns. "It's ok," I whisper. I had never thought E'zei could ever feel fear, but it comforts me to know he's also nervous in this moment.

"I have thought about laying with you often," he makes his snarling confession. "I have imagined being buried between your soft thighs to the point I hated myself."

I bite my lip, having also wondered what being with E'zei would be like. Many magic users have laid with spirits and others to advance their skills and powers. I had often imagined not just that, but how E'zei must feel.

"Don't hate yourself," I pant.

E'zei snarls, his long black tongue licks down my center. He pushes his head under my skirt, and I squeak when I feel him licking at the front of my panties. I gasp and squirm, grasping a horn as he starts to moan.

His tongue moves around my underwear and slips along my slit. He growls and slurps, making loud, desperate noises as his primal self is starting to show.

"E'zei," I mewl as his tongue pushes through. It slips inside me, coiling and slithering. I throw my head back, gasping in pleasure as he growls and slurps.

The primal sounds that grow from his throat feel the forest, making everything go quiet with fear. His fingers dig into my thighs and rear as his horn snags my skirt and rips it off. I look down, seeing his eyes are wide and going a bit white. He looks wild, crazy, and yet I know he is being gentle with me.

His tongue inside me feels thick and squishy. I squeeze around him, rolling my hips to meet his efforts. I'm swooning and gasping. The sweat on my skin makes me feel cold in the darkness of the trees.

I cry out, thighs squeezing around E'zei's head as my inner walls convulse around his tongue. The heat that radiates from my core floods throughout my body, going to ever tip. I fall back on the cold moss, gasping for breath as I begin to melt.

"Sumptuous," E'zei snarls as he stands. His licks his lips and stands over me. "Shall I continue mating?"

I moan and stretch on the rocks. "One moment," I purr.

E'zei bends over me, kissing me and rubbing to my body. I feel his cock against my belly, and I have a flutter of excitement. I reach down, touching the tip. He snarls, hips bucking and pressing his tip into my palm.

"Now," he growls and rises. I see his cock standing between his legs, the tip oozing. It's black like his tongue, sharp and covered by strange bumps.

I bite my lip, wondering if I can take such a thing. I reach down, opening myself with my fingers. "E'zei," I mewl. "Just be gentle."

E'zei snarls happily and climbs on top of me. He pins my hands down above my head and spreads my thighs. I gasp in shock, feeling him rubbing up and down my slit. He grunts and growls, rutting before he finally pushes towards the entrance.

He pushes inside slow, letting me feel every inch, every bump, and vein. I squeeze leg legs around me and gasp as he takes me. I stretch to accommodate him, but every moment is a deep pleasure.

E'zei then pulls out and just as I feel disappointed he shoves back inside. I cry out, and he moves. He goes fast then slow, breathing hard to keep his efforts tame. He then starts thrusting again, moving the rocks we're on top of.

The trees start to sway and shiver. Glittering light filters from above, falling on us. E'zei's voice carries through the woods, echoing around us. His grunts and moans as desperate and eager. I can tell he's holding back for my sake.

I squeeze around him as he starts to throb. His moans are becoming more and more unbalanced. He looks at me, and I nod, giving him permission.

E'zei throws his head back, letting out a sound that would have been commonplace eons ago. It shakes the trees and moves the ground. Inside me, I feel his heat and power. It fills me until my eyes roll into the back of my head. I fall limp against the moss, gasping for breath as the world goes quiet and still.

E'zei lays beside me, watching me expectantly, a hint of worry to his eyes.

I smile, finally finding the strength to do so. "What?" I croak.

E'zei gasps and nuzzles to me. "My Katya, are you hurt?"

"I may not be able to walk but-" I chuckle as I kiss him. "I will live happily."

E'zei sighs, closing his eyes as he rests his body. "I was worried," he whispers. "You're so fragile, I would never want to be the one who harmed you."

I hold him, snuggling close to his strange form. "You did wonderful," I whisper. "I would never have agreed if I didn't trust you."

E'zei sighs and lays his hand over my body. "I'll love you forever, my Katya, my mate."

I smile softly. "I will do the same," I tell him. "My E'zei."


	55. Freddie the Veterinarian Werewolf Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trans woman reader x Trans man werewolf

You wake up and feel a chill in the air. Grumbling, you tug the blanket up around you more. As you do, Freddie comes in, snaking his arms around your waist and pressing his forehead to your shoulder.

"Mm," you grunt and place your hands over his. "You're not up yet?"

"I don't feel so good," Freddie mumbles.

"Oh no," You sit up and press your palm to Freddie's forehead as he grimaces. You look up and out the window, seeing a fresh layer of snow outside. "No wonder it's cold in here." You get up and tuck Freddie in. "I'll go make you some tea, just stay in bed."

"No," Freddie huffs. "Come back." He stretches his hand out for you. "It's not a cold."

You furrow your brow and sit back on the side of the bed. You brush his hair away from his face. "Then what's wrong?"

Freddie made a face and closed his eyes. "Not sure, I just feel weird," he pouts. "Something feels...kind of off."

"Like how," you chuckle. "You have to tell me these things, babe," you lean down, kissing his forehead. "Was it something you ate, do you think?"

"Maybe," Freddie huffs and lays his arm over his forehead. "I had weird dreams last night too. I dunno, everything just feels kind of...odd with me right now."

"Should I call the doctor?" I ask, feeling more concerned.

Freddie grunts and makes a face again.

"I'm calling the doctor," I say and get up.

"No!" Freddie sits up in a flash then gets a look on their face. His eyes glass over, and he looks rather faint. "Oh boy-" he jumps up in a hurry, rushing to the bathroom and I hear him retching and coughing.

"Babe?" I go towards the bathroom, and Freddie belches loudly. "I'm calling the doctor now," I gasp as I step back from the door.

"Thank you-" Freddie coughs and heaves again and I walk away.

I call up the doctor's office, and thankfully I can get Freddie in that afternoon. By the time we get ready to go though, Freddie seems much better. His color is back in his cheeks, and he says that the off feeling is gone. He just means there's a discomfort in his belly but shakes it off as probably being bad gas and something he ate last night.

"We're still going," I huff. "I'm not taking chances with this."

"You're such a mom," Freddie huffs as I put his scarf on him.

I chuckle and kiss his cheek. "I'm just taking care of you, I love you."

Freddie grins and kisses me. "I love you too."

You had Freddie had only moved in together a short time ago. The two of you had met shortly after you moved into Herathway Hollow where you both attended the same Transgender Support Group. It also turned out that Freddie, as well as a high percentage of the citizens of Hearthway Hollow, was a werewolf.

For Freddie, he had fallen in love with you at first sight. It didn't take long for you to fall for him either. He was handsome and charming and had stolen your heart right away. Both of you agreed to take things slow at first since both of you hadn't dated much since transitioning. Also because you had never dated a werewolf before and it took some getting used to. But eventually, Freddie asked you to move in with him, and it was the greatest decision you had ever made. You never realized you would enjoy living with someone so much.

Freddie and his three-legged pitbull Tiny were the best of roommates. You had worked with Freddie at the Vet Clinic, but now you worked on your passion project. You worked from home making therapy blankets for kids, but you were starting to get orders for animals and adults as well, so you were kept busy almost all day. Tiny was kind enough to keep you company as you slaved over the sewing machine. Freddie was partner at his mother's veterinary and animal rehabilitation, so he was busy a lot. Considering he was the best animal surgeon in Hearthway Hollow, he was often called away a lot.

You went into the doctor's office with Freddie and held his hand. The doctor took some blood samples and gave Freddie a checkup then disappear for a while.

"It'll probably end up being nothing," you say squeezing Freddie's hang. "Just a stomach bug or maybe even indigestion."

Freddie smirks and chuckles. "Yeah, you're probably right."

You tilt your head towards him. "Oh? What do you think it is?"

"Nothing, nothing," he sighs. He then makes a noise and shrugs. "Or well," he snorts and laughs. "In my dream, I was having puppies."

Your eyes widen. "Puppies?"

Freddie nods. "Well, I mean," he sniffs, "I've not been worried about us getting in that way. You know?" He looks at me with a guilty expression. "But you have to admit, ever since we moved in together, we have been pretty hot and heavy."

Your cheeks burn. "Well yeah," I giggle.

Freddie smirks as he watches your reaction. "Remember that night in the bathroom?"

"Not here!" You squeal.

Freddie inches in close. "I bit your neck and took what I wanted from you," he growls with a great big grin on his face.

You push him back as he nuzzles your neck. "You stop that right now, young man!" You laugh, flustered and excited.

Freddie growls in your ear and nuzzles to your hair. "Let's say when we get home I let you ride my face for a while and then we can-"

The door clicks and opens and you shove Freddie hard enough he nearly falls off his chair. The doctor comes in and smiles at both of you.

"Well, I have a reason you're not feeling so well Mr. Janis." She sits down in front of us. "Although it's going to be quite a shock."

Freddie gets a wide, worried expression on his face and he squeezes your hand extra hard.

"It's rare, but it does happen." She looks at you and smiles. "Usually, patients on hormone therapy are less likely to get pregnant, but it's still-"

"What?" Freddie lurches forward. "What was that?"

The doctor smiles and chuckles. "You're pregnant, Mr. Janis."

Freddie sits back, cupping his hand over his mouth. You looked at him, barely able to breathe. It was such a shock, Freddie was pregnant and with your baby nonetheless. You squeeze his hand tight and pull him in close. His arms latch tightly around you, and he starts to laugh.

"This is so great!" He cheers with excitement. "It's weird, but it's so great!"

I hold him tight as tears sting my eyes. I find myself grinning as excitement and awe grow inside me. "This is!" I join in his cheering.

"Considering the circumstances for both of you, I'm going to refer you to Doctor St.Helen," she says. "Do you know her?"

"I've seen her name at my doctor's office," Freddie says, wiping tears from his eyes.

"She specializes in this sort of situation," the doctor replies. "She'll be able to take care of you through this pregnancy and see to your health as well as the baby." She hands Freddie a card with a date written on the back. "I have you an appointment set up already. She's very excited to get to work with you."

"Thank you so much!" Freddie hugs the doctor before we leave.

You're in shocked silence as you drive home. Freddie keeps laughing and crying, excitement and anxiety painted on his face.

"All I know is I'm glad," he says. "I never expected this, but I feel really good about it!" He squeezes my hand. "What about you?"

"I'm in the same boat. We never talked about it, I guess because we never considered it actually happening." You turn and smile at him. "I have no idea what to do!"

"Let's not do anything until we talk to Doctor St. Helen," Freddie says. "For now, let's just stay excited about this."

Once you get home, Freddie grabs you and pulls you close. He kisses you hard, moaning softly as his hands snake under your sweater.

"Freddie," you whine. "Wait."

"I can't," he pants, shedding his coat and returning his hands to your body. "I'm so excited. I need you."

You put your hands on his hips as he kisses and bites. He pushes your back to the wall and bites your neck. You whimper and press your palms to his chest.

"Should we even be doing this?" You moan. His teeth drag down your neck, and your knees go weak. You notice he's shifting, changing into his wolf form. You run your fingers through his fur as he starts to kneel down before you.

"I want to celebrate," Freddie licks your belly. He tugs down your pants and kisses your thighs. "I want you."

You whimper softly as he noses to your underwear. His hot tongue laps over the fabric, and he chuckles softly.

"Here's the one who did the deed." Freddie tugs down your panties and licks your cock as it bobs out.

"Don't talk like that," you giggle.

Freddie's tongue wraps around your cock, and he suckles the tip. "Mm," he moans as he sucks you. "I love how you taste, babe."

You groan as his paw reaches up, kneading your breasts. "Freddie," you whimper.

His eyes flick up to you, and he stands up. He nuzzles to your cheek and neck, gasping as your fingers slip between his thighs. Freddie shudders as your fingers slip inside him and your thumb rubs the sensitive bud at the top.

"Mm, wow," you purr for him.

Freddie grabs you and pulls me into the bedroom, throwing you down onto the bed. You're laughing, knowing how eager and impatient he gets. You relax into the bed, watching as your wolf towers over you. He lays his beastial body to yours, rubbing to your small breasts and he positions himself.

"I want you now," Freddie whispers into your ear.

You grip hold of him, feeling his heat rub to yours. "Hurry," you reply with equaled need.

Freddie moves back, guiding himself to take you inside. He snarls, slowly grinding his hips as he feels you. He bites his lip and starts to move. You feel him squeeze tight around you, slowly moving so he can savor the moment. You know it won't last long, Freddie will soon start to move harder and faster.

You run your hands down his body, touching him and feeling him shudder. He gasps and grunts, bouncing faster now. He squeezes more and grinds you inside him. You shudder, already feeling your peak rising. It's sharp and sudden and makes you cry out. Freddie lets out a howl, twitching and going still for a moment.

Freddie then presses down and takes a deep breath, rolling his hips he leans forward and goes tighter around you. You buck your hips upward as you release. Freddie gasps and snarls, clamping around you. He lays on top of you, panting and snuggling close.

You wrap your arms around him, smiling into his shoulder as both your bodies relax and go limp. Freddie rolls over, snuggling to your back as his leg hitches over your thigh.

"You came a lot," Freddie giggles into your ear.

"What?" You laugh.

Freddie bites the nape of your neck and your body surges. Another shock akin to your release. "Yeah," Freddie moans. "You've already gotten me knocked up, what gives?"

"Just excited I guess," you roll over to face him. You meet his smile and kiss him softly. You hand pets down to his belly. "How do you feel?"

"Amazing," he whispers, placing his paw over yours. "I get to start a family with the woman I love. It's more than I ever hoped for." He then gasps and sits up with a shock. "Oh god, wait a second!" He scrambles out of bed and runs off.

He returns a second later, hopping into bed with a small velvet box in his hands. "Ok, now, I know you said you didn't care about weddings but-"

"Freddie!" You squeal as he opens the box, revealing a beautiful ring.

"But given the circumstances I think we should consider-" you tackle him before he can finish, shoving him down onto the bed and kissing him over and over.

"How long have you had this?" You purr as you cuddle to him.

Freddie sits up and laughs. "After you moved in," he whispers. He slips the ring onto your finger. "I know it doesn't matter if we are or not, but I think it would be cute, to walk down the aisle with our puppy."

You start sobbing as you imagine the scene. You bury your face into his neck, crying happily. "I want that too!"

Freddie squeezes you tight. "We'll plan better once we talk to Dr. St. Helen," he says. "Once we know what to do and where to go." He sniffles and clings to me. "We'll be a family," he whispers. "A great, big, happy one. I promise."

Once the appointment with Dr. St. Helen arrives you're both a bundle of nerves. You've both walked on eggshells, cautious of anything and everything you did. You also didn't want people to know, so that was a minefield of its own.

Dr. St. Helen is a tall and attractive woman. Her hair is dark and tied back into a fancy braid. She has thick arms and from what you can tell has a very muscular build. Either way, you're a bit worried you have a crush on your new doctor.

"I'm glad to have you both here," she says with a chipper voice. "I'm Ella St. Helen," she says. "You can call me Ella if you'd like." She sits down with us. "I'm going to be with both of you every step of the way. I know this is a crazy and terrifying time, but this is why I am here, to hopefully take some of the fear out of it."

"We really appreciate that," Freddie sighs. "We've been on the absolute edge waiting to get to see you."

Ella grins. "I understand. Being pregnant at this stage in life is worrisome, but it doesn't have to be. I'm going to take some blood samples," she starts. "And we'll discuss everything from there, including medications, concerns, and anything else you two need to know." He bright blue eyes are lovely, and when she winks, I see even Freddie blush.

As she takes the blood samples and goes to deliver them to the lab, Freddie lets out a loud huff.

"Something wrong?" I ask.

"Is it just me, or is our doctor like...really hot?" He looks at me, worried and confused.

I giggle and kiss him. "She is," I say. "She's a charming woman."

"Oh boy, we both can't have a crush on our baby doctor," Freddie laughs.

As the weeks go on you, become closer to Ella, and you look forward to every doctor's appointment to see her. She's fantastic and so sweet, you both admire her and her amazing spirit. One day, while out grocery shopping, you walking up the street when you see a runner coming towards you.

Freddie grabs your hand, squeezing tight. "Is that?"

"It is you!" Ella comes to a stop before you. She's wearing leggings and a sports bra, which is enough to kill Freddie and you. She has the body of a marble statue of a Greek god. Her stomach is toned and chiseled, her thighs are thick and hard, just like her arms.

"Hi, Ella," you say breathlessly. "Wow uhm-" your face is red hot.

Ella suddenly looks nervous. "Weird seeing your doctor outside the office right?" Her face blossoms bright pink.

"Not at all," Freddie covers quickly. "Actually, we were about to have lunch before we headed home. Would you like to join us?"

Ella's cheeks burn brighter, and she fidgets. "You sure?" She looks down at her clothes. "I've just gotten off a workout."

"Then you must really be hungry," you reply. "Please, we'd love to thank you."

"Oh, no really," Ella gasps. "I'm just doing my job you don't need to thank me at all." He follows along with you to the hole in the wall Chinese place that Freddie has been wanting to eat at nonstop for the last couple of weeks.

"It's not just about that," Freddie says. "You've been such a huge support to us, we wouldn't know what to do without you. You're like our guardian angel."

Ella's cheeks blossom, and she slips her jacket on. "It's my passion. I've always wanted to work in this field, especially helping the transgender community."

"We're glad you are," you reply. "You're so amazing."

"Is there a special reason?" Freddie asks. "Or is that getting too personal between patients and doctor?" He laughs.

"Oh, no," Ella beams. "I like sharing my story, so I don't mind at all." She looks up at our food is brought then studies Freddie as he starts to eat. He eats most of the dumplings before Ella starts to speak again.

"I was raised in foster homes most of my life. I was passed around a lot until I moved here to Hearthway Hollow. I was taken into a home that raised a lot of foster kids. I thought for sure with all the kids around it was just another scam situation, but my parents-" she stops and bites her lips. "My parents there were amazing. They loved each of us so much it seemed impossible. My mother was transgender and always wanted a super huge family. But because she and my dad couldn't have any of their own, they tried to adopt. Well-" she huffs. "When they learned my mother was trans the adoptions really didn't go through. But the foster system was more than willing to have them. So my parents raised all eight of us like we were their own. They adopted us eventually, thanks in part to the people here in Hearthway Hollow." She smiles softly, and a few tears roll down her cheeks.

"I devoted everything to paying them back," she sniffles. "I wanted to be a doctor for my mom, and I wanted to help people like her be able to live their dreams and have their families. So that's why I specialize in what my teacher called a 'useless field.'"

Freddie and you both grimace at that.

"But, that's my story," Ella chuckles. "And I'm happy to have you both be part of mine."

You and Freddie squeeze hands under the table, realizing Ella may be more than just a crush to you both at this point.

 

 

Freddie's C-section went exceptionally well, and the puppies were born without incident. It had come as a major shock when three heartbeats had popped up during the ultrasound, even Ella had been knocked into silence by it.

Even if you were excited for the pups to come soon, it had been hard watching Freddie struggle. During the last month and a half he had to go on bed rest, which was like pulling teeth for him. Freddie so loved his job and being away from it, and the work he adored was a pain.

Finally, when the pups arrived, it felt like a huge relief. Freddie didn't have to struggle with them all anymore, well, aside from having them all your lives. There were two girls and one boy, so you named the girls Clara and Emma, and the boy was named Heathcliff. Heathcliff was the runt of the litter, he was so tiny, and when he was born he was kept separated for a while. He was strong though and had the most powerful set of vocals out of all three.

Ella had been such an amazing help, even now. She stopped by the house when she had the chance. Sometimes he brought food and had taken quite a shine to the kids. You and Freddie were both relieved when she came by, it felt like a breath of fresh air to see her face. These last three months have been hard but have felt more satisfying than anything else before.

You're drifting to sleep, holding Clara. She had woken up and started to fuss, so in order to keep her from waking the other babies, you had gone out to the living room. She was finally asleep again, and you felt safe taking her back to the crib.

Tiny is in the nursery, laying by the crib. He's asleep, but he's alert, ever listening for the babies. He sits up as you walk in with Clara, looking up to her with expressive eyes then watching as she's laid into the crib. His tail wags, enjoying seeing the whole set together. He watches over them, taking care of them like they were his own. Sometimes, the only way to get Heathcliff to sleep is to let Tiny lay down near him.

You yawn, going into the kitchen to get something to eat. Once you've had your snack, you go back to the bedroom and lay down.

"Did Clara go back to sleep?" Freddie mumbles.

"Why are you awake?" You roll over towards him.

"I'm awake when they're awake," he reaches out and pulls me in, resting his head on my chest. "It's weird. It's like I can sense them."

I brush my fingers through Freddie's hair and sigh. "You need a shower."

"I do," he grumbles.

I check my phone to see the time, and I sigh in frustration. Where do all the hours go? I felt like I had time to rest, but even now, it's nearing sunrise.

"You sleep," Freddie says. "I can take over morning duty."

"You're still healing," I grumble. "I don't want you to exert yourself."

"Ella says its fine," Freddie pouts.

I huff. "She would still want you to get your bed rest."

"She'd want you to get your bed rest," Freddie argues with a yawn. He snuggles and presses his cheek to my chest. "We can call my mom."

"I don't wanna bother her again. She's been doing so much for us." I look at my phone again as the hour changes. A text message then pops up.

"I'm making a coffee run for myself, would you guys want anything?" The message from Ella is almost enough to make you cry.

"We would love that. But be warned, we've both not slept all night." You reply.

Not long after, Ella arrives with a box of coffee as well as two big bags of food. "What's this I hear about you not sleeping?"

Freddie shuffles into the kitchen and sighs. "We kept having to make sure one baby didn't wake up the other two."

Ella looks us over, concern painted on her face. "I'll take care of things," she says as she takes off her jacket. "You two go to sleep. I'll watch over the pups while you catch up."

"We can't ask you to do that," you argue.

"I want to," she says sternly. "I care about both of you. You two need sleep and probably a good shower too." She smiles at us. "Get some rest, let me help."

You and Freddie are both hesitant to accept this help, especially from Ella. It felt like you were being a burden but she was so eager to help. She easily tucks you both into bed and within an instant you're both asleep, falling into a slumber you both needed.

When you wake up you hear a soft laugh coming from the nursery. When you get there, you see Ella cooing over Heathcliff after changing his diaper. She looks up as you come in and tucks Heathcliff back into bed.

"Did you sleep well?" She asks.

"You're too good to be true," you murmur.

"I care about you and Freddie," she says. "You don't have to feel bad for asking for my help." She walks up to me. "Why don't you get a shower? The babies are down and I can keep an eye out for them."

I frown. "No, it's ok. You can go if you need to."

Ella puts her hand on my shoulder. "Come on now." She gives me a push then looks to Tiny. "You remember the drill, you come get me if they need me."

Tiny wags his tail as Ella walk me back to the bedroom. She takes me into the bathroom and turns the water on.

"You don't have to babysit me," I chuckle.

"Mm, what's going on?" Freddie walks in, rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly.

Ella chuckles. "Oh wow, look at the beard on you. I've never seen you this scruffy before." She rubs his chin and a smile spreads on Freddie's face.

"It's been hard to find the time."

"Well, now is the time," Ella says. "I'm here to make sure you two are well taken care of."

"Are you trying out to be our wife?" Freddie says the comment, but the blush that spreads across Ella's face is anything but.

Ella clears his throat and takes towels out of the linen cabinet. "You both should take a shower. I'll heat up the food and coffee." She rushes out of the bathroom and you lean closer to Freddie.

"Did you see that?" You ask.

"See what?" Freddie strips down and gets into the shower. You help him wash up and he kisses you softly.

"You're such a good mom," he says as you scrub his scalp.

You chuckle. "It's pretty easy when they're such cute kids." You kiss Freddie back. "I think we need to talk to Ella."

"Oh?" Freddie asks. "How so?"

"I think she's courting us," you kiss Freddie again and his hands slip around your waist. "Bringing us food all the time and what not?"

"Is she a were?" Freddie asks, pressing closer to you, his hands traveling along your body. "Why wouldn't she just leave us animals?"

"Because we're new parents barely sleeping?" You push Freddie's wet hair from his face and kiss his stubble. "If she does this, then she's doing much more than just showing us she can provide. She's genuinely trying to take care of us."

"I know we both like Ella a lot but..." Freddie kisses my neck. "Is this something we want?"

You look into Freddie's eyes. "I think I do."

Freddie grins. "Me too."

You kiss him, pressing close and you hear a scream. You both rush out of the shower, barely grabbing towels as you rush into the nursery. As you do, you see three tiny wolf pups climbing over Tiny.

Ella is standing there in shock, watching as the three tiny pups whimper and attempt to howl. All of them still in their little onesies.

"I was letting Tiny babysit them for a second while I checked on the stove and came back to this!" Ella gasps.

Freddie makes sure the towel is around his waist and he picks up Heathcliff who is the same color wolf as he is. "I shifted early like this too."

You pick up Clara and Emma. "They're so soft and fluffy."

Ella sighs. "It was such a shock. I didn't shift for my first time until I was in my teens."

"Late bloomer?" Freddie chuckles.

"Oh, for sure," Ella's cheeks are flushed as she looks at us. "I'll take them back now. You two go finish your shower."

After you and Freddie dry up, you meet Ella in the kitchen. As she's pouring coffee you both smile and approach her.

"Can we talk to you?" Freddie asks.

Ella's cheeks blossom again and she ducks her head. Her long hair falls off her shoulder. "Oh sure. I something wrong?"

"You're courting us, aren't you?" You ask.

Ella ducks back and tucks her chin down. She pushes her hair behind her ear and fidgets with it. "I wasn't intending to," she says. "I know you two have both of each other and I just-" she sighs. "I couldn't stop how I felt all this time."

"No, we understand," Freddie replies. "We feel the same way about you."

"We both had such a crush on you at the start," you continue. "We then realized we were falling for you."

"It didn't help seeing you in your work out clothes that one day," Freddie chuckles as his face turns bright red.

Ella bites her lip as she smiles. "Really?"

"You're so hot," you laugh as your face burns. "How could we not be taken?"

Ella steps forward. "So...is it ok?"

"Very ok," Freddie says taking one of her hands while you take the other.

"We want you too, Ella," you squeeze her hand.

Ella sniffles and dips down, first kissing you, pressing in close. She then turns, kissing Freddie and you swoon a bit at the sight.

Ella then wipes her eyes and laughs. "Oh wow, I wasn't expecting this."

"Neither were we," Freddie saddles up beside her, kissing her neck.

"Hey," Ella moans. "That tickles." She stretches her neck and looks towards you. She holds out her hand and brings you in, kissing you hungrily as Freddie nibbles at her neck and shoulder.

You greedily slip your fingers under her shirt, feeling her hard muscles. Her breath shudders as you touch and makes her belly lurch. She steps back, giggling softly.

"You two should really eat," she grins. "Real food," she quickly adds. "And not me." She places plates before us.

"As good as this looks," Freddie says sitting down, "you just put that even more delicious image in my head," he grins. "I had a dream very similar to that."

You frown and turn to Freddie. "Don't start."

"Seeing you between Ella's sculpted thighs, watching Ella drool as you make her cum with your amazing mouth," Freddie licks his lips.

Ella gives him a warning look. "You stop now. You'd think having triplets would make your libido want to chill."

"I have two beautiful women in my life, how the hell am I supposed to have a calm libido?" Freddie smirks. "I'm excited to get not just one love, but two. I'm bursting to show my revelry."

You giggle softly as you eat. "He's been getting more and more frisky lately," you reply. "We've both been too tired to take care of it."

"I told you," Ella then purrs. "I'm here to take care of you now."

Freddie shudders. "Don't get me too excited now."

Ella presses her finger to her lips and walks over to the nursery to check on the pups. She then closes the door and walks silently into the bedroom.

You follow after her, walking in to find her stripping. Her body is immaculate and you feel yourself growing hard from the sight of her.

"Lay down," Ella purrs. "I said I would take care of you."

Freddie comes up behind you, biting your neck and chuckling. "You first. I want to watch."

Your face burns hot as you crawl onto the bed. Ella climbs up, kissing you and laying you back. She removes your clothes and kisses down your body. As you strips away your shorts she giggles happily and nuzzles to the bulge in your panties.

"She smells so good, doesn't she?" Freddie murmurs as he sits on the bed.

Ella pulls down your panties and sighs, licking your shaft as her eyes look up to you. "Tastes good too."

Both Freddie and Ella are shifting now. Ella has thick, dark fur and is monstrous in size. Next to Freddie, she looks like she could rival Big Billy. Her long, black tongue darts down your skin, lapping up your cock as she takes it into her mouth.

You cry out and Freddie pets your hair away from your face and he lets out a low growl. You reach down, combing your fingers through Ella's fur. She looks up at you, her bright eyes aglow as she rises up and moves on top of you.

"Ah-" you gasp, feeling her hot slit rub against your shaft.

"Mm," Freddie smirks wickedly. "How does she feel?"

Ella gasps and shivers. "Is it ok?"

You nod, rubbing her hips as she rubs against you. "Very ok."

Ella smiles, slowly taking you inside. She's hot and tight and her cum dribbles down and smears onto your thighs. Ella mewls and grips around you. She starts to move, bouncing slowly on you. Her body is big and strong. She's heavy but the weight feels good, wanted.

You glance over, seeing Freddie is touching himself as he watches both of you. His fingers slick along his slit and his tongue hangs from his mouth. Ella moans and shivers, gasping each time your hands move on her body.

"Wait," Ella moves, slipping down and placing herself between Freddie's legs. She lifts her haunches and you kneel behind her.

"Oh fuck," Freddie moans as Ella starts to lick him. You push back inside and Ella whimpers. You can hear her slurping and moaning against Freddie. As you move you can feel her insides twitch. Her tail moves back and forth and when you grab hold of it she cries out. Her cum gushes a little and dribbles down your thighs.

"Mm," Freddie grunts. "Fuck, this feels amazing."

You pulse, very close to your tipping point. You watch Freddie's glazed and elated expression, knowing he's at his limit too. You sigh and shudder, moving inside Ella. She feels so good, similar yet so different to Freddie.

You gasp and jerk, feeling yourself release inside her. Ella gasps and moans loudly, she thrusts herself back on you and you cry out. You grunt loudly and strain but you can't stop from Ella's slit with your cum.

Freddie throws his head back and his voice is choked off. His legs kick and Ella lifts her head. Her eyes are glassy and she looks so beautiful in her deliriously happy state.

We collapse into a puddle with Ella in the center of you and Freddie. As Ella shifts back, she reaches down, touching herself and biting her lip.

"How do you feel?" Freddie whispers.

"So good," Ella purrs.

You kiss her, sucking her tongue and tasting Freddie on her. "Good," you smirk. "Because we both feel amazing."

Ella giggles happily and covers her face. "Oh wow! I can't believe it!" She swoons. "I was so worried but-" she sniffles. "I'm so happy!"

"Aww," Freddie cuddles close to her, kissing her neck and cheek. "We're so happy to have you here."

You rub your hand down her strong body, grinning as you do. "It feels like a dream," you whisper. "All of us here together like this?"

"It really does," Ella turns her head and smiles at you. "I've liked you both for so long. I was worried I'd never feel this happiness. This fulfillment."

Freddie giggles. "It's all yours now. We aren't going to let you go." He sighs. "After all, with three kids we're going to need all the hands we can get."

Ella snorts and laughs. "Maybe that's why there's three of them," she sighs. "We were all meant to be together."

You nuzzle to his chest and kiss up her neck. You then all sit up when you hear a chorus of tiny first time howls from the nursery.

We all go to take care of them, Freddie takes Emma, Ella holds Heathcliff, and you have Clara. After a quick meal and change, the puppies shift back to babies and go to sleep right away.

"Oh wow," you whisper.

"I hope they don't start using that," Freddie laughs.

"It was so cute though," Ella coos.

"Yeah, you'll think that when they're five and all howling at once," Freddie smirks.

Ella pouts, "I'm sure even then it will be adorable."

We all go back to the bedroom and lie down, continuing our cuddle session in a pile. You and Ella both rest your heads on Freddie's chest. You all soon fall asleep, but you wake up in the night hearing the sound of the pups whining in tune with Tiny.

You notice Ella is still in bed, but Freddie has gotten up. As you move, Ella rises and stretches. "Is everything ok?" She asks.

Freddie comes back into the room holding Heathcliff. "This one is trying to wake up everyone," he says and comes back to bed.

Ella smiles, watching Heathcliff nuzzle to his father's chest, grunting and burbling as he tries to get comfortable. "So cute," she lays down and places her finger in Heathcliff's palm.

You smile, watching all of them together. "It really is."


	56. Dexter & Darien the Werewolf Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader x Male Monster

I was woken from an amazing sleep by my sister screaming and running through the house. I sat up in bed, my hair matted up along the back of my head like a crappy lion's mane asNiki slammed into the door and burst inside with a wild look in her eyes.

"What the hell?" I grumble.

"You need to come see this!" Niki races inside, grabbing me and yanking me out of bed.

"I don't have shorts on!" I whine.

Niki nearly picks me up as she pushes me outside. "No time!"

Usually, Niki gets up before me, has her coffee out on the porch while she reads the paper, then gets me up to make breakfast. That's been the routine since we moved to Hearthway Hollow. We had been asked to take over a friend's old art studio, which we were all too eager to do. So far, it's been great. We've opened up the studio for shows, classes, lectures, all sorts of things. Hearthway Hollow has been a dream come true.

Or well, until I saw the two dead elk on the back lawn.

Niki shakes me. "What the fuck? What the fuck?" She whispers in a low, uncertain panic.

"Let me go!" I slap at her hands and place my hand to my forehead. "Oh wow. This is...new."

"New?" Niki balks. "Chelsey! There are two dead animals on our lawn!"

"And?" I snap back at her. "You think I know what did it?" I sigh and go back inside. "Where's that number?"

"What number?" Niki comes inside and closes the blinds so we can't see the dead animals.

"That guy we bought the house from. The big scary looking one with the teeth?" I find the number taped to the fridge and dial it.

Niki cocks her eyebrow at me. "Billy?"

"Yes! Hi!" I gasp when he answers. "Yeah this is Chelsey, my twin and I bought the house on Lake Bridge-" I stall as he starts growling. "Well yes it's fine. But two dead elk are-" I stop again. "The butcher?"

There's a knock at the front door and Niki goes to answer it.

"Chelsey!" She calls. "The butcher is here?"

I stare towards the front. "I'll call you later, Billy." I hang up and quickly grab a pair of leggings to throw on. We then show Adam, the butcher, to the back where the elk are.

"Oh wow, two at once huh?" Adam chuckles. He looks like a Ken doll come to life and then mixed with an angel.

Niki and I exchange wary glances before looking back to Adam. "At once?"

"Not to worry, we'll get these taken care of. Do you want us to send you the meat or donate it to the shelter?" Adam seems unphased, like this is something normal.

I look to Niki, who hops in with the questions. "Does this sort of thing happen a lot around here? Are there giant monsters in the woods we should know about, or should we plan on moving back home now?"

"Nothing quite that sinister." Adam replies as a worker comes around to gather one of the elk. "It's a tradition here in the Hallow."

Niki and I exchange looks again. "We're not following," I grumble.

"Let's go inside, we can talk there." Adam leads us back into the house. We end up having a very long conversation about Hearthway Hollow and the secret it keeps. Hearthway Hollow isn't all that it seems; in fact its a stranger place than at first glance. It turns out it was founded in order to protect werewolves who were tired of the nomad lifestyle. Adam revealed to us the secrets and swore us to keep them. He then said that both of us were being courted by a werewolf.

"Courted? Like knights and shit?" Niki scoffs.

"Isn't there an easier way to do it? I don't care about flowers but I would much prefer that than...carcasses." I scratch at the back of my neck.

"It's a way to show that the werewolf courting you is capable they can provide for you. I know it seems a little barbaric, but we always save the meat, and if you don't want it we donate it to people who do." Adam says with his ever-present charming smile. "Give it time. If you don't like it, just contact me or Billy."

After he leaves, Niki and I are still not quite satisfied. We just learned werewolves are a thing, and not only that, we each had captured the eye of one who wanted to court us and eventually become mates.

We decided to not linger and stay busy, so we started cleaning and organizing. We went deep too, going into cracks and crevices that had probably never been touched before. Still, everything was laying heavy on my mind.

"You still thinking about it?" Niki murmurs.

"How can I not?" I snap at her. "It all seems so weird so strange! Like we're in some Twilight Zone crossover fanfic."

Niki snorts. "You know, the more I think about it the more I like the idea."

I lean in, cupping my hand around my ear. "Beg pardon?"

"Well, you know?" Niki smirks. "Big sexy werewolf wants to sweep us off our feet. You don't find that everyday."

I stare at her. "Because you're not supposed to."

Niki shrugs. "Anyways, I think I'll be ok with it."

"You don't even know who it is!" I'm silenced as the bells on the door chime. In walk two of our students. They're twins like us, a bit older but charming, and they had caught mine and Niki's attention right away. Their names were Dexter and Darien. They both had dark brown hair with a hint of gray; Dexter was clean shaven with long hair while Darien had stubble and a short wavy 'do. Today I was teaching a class on sewing and showing off various stitches. It was rare for guys to take this class, but the two of them had shown up to all of them so far.

"Good morning," Niki waves.

Darien's eyes light up when he sees her and he steps ahead. "I hope we're not too early." His voice is bright and clear as a bell.

"We're just finishing setting up," I say as I pull out my table.

Dexter comes up, helping me move it without scraping the floor too much. "Then we're here at the perfect time."

I can feel the tips of my ears heat up as he speaks. Something about his voice reminds me of Patrick Stewart: polished, refined, and stalwart. "Thanks," I stammer as I let my hair hide my face.

"Anything else we can help with?" Dexter asks.

I shake my head and turn away. "Just got to get the supplies out."

"Something wrong?" Darien has taken the broom away from Niki and is sweeping into the dustpan.

"Weird morning," Niki laughs it off. "But we're ok."

"You can't just say weird morning and expect us to brush that aside!" Darien stands intimately close to Niki, which she clearly doesn't mind at all. "You have a story."

"Let's just say I'll be trying elk meat for the first time," Niki giggles.

I slam my sewing kit down on the table and Niki jumps. "Is Hearthway Hollow built on some sort of cursed ground?"

"Mrs. Locklear's family has owned it since probably the beginning of time," Dexter murmurs. "So maybe."

I can't help but crack a smile. "Be nice to her." I start laying out my tools. "She's a scary person."

"I wanna be her," Niki sighs. "She's so cool."

"You want to strike fear into people too?" Darien follows after her like a moonstruck puppy.

Dexter pulls up a chair and takes out a journal from his bag. As he opens it, I spy inside all his intricate notes and sketches. "Oh wow," I marvel

I then come to regret it when Dexter looks up at me with those honey eyes and a soft smile blossoms on his face. "What was that, now?"

"Nothing." I quickly try to make myself look frustrated and busy, but I am impressed with his journal and his lovely sketches.

"When is the next charcoal class?" He asks.

"Ask Niki, she's in charge of scheduling. Are you on the email list?" I ask him.

"Should I be?" Dexter brushes his fingers along his hair and tucks it behind his ear. It's a beautiful movement of his hands and I feel my ears grow hot again.

"I could text you." The words slip from my mouth before I can stop them and, despite my following hesitance, I end up with Dexter's number in my phone.

That evening Niki and I are hashing out the calendar as we eat our way through buckets of takeout.

"What if we married twins?" Niki says off handedly.

"Excuse me?" I say between bites.

Niki shrugs. "Just thinking about Darien and Dexter."

"What about your big strong werewolf?" I wag a judgemental eggroll at her. "You've been daydreaming a lot today."

Niki yanks the eggroll away and bites into it. "I'm single and ready to mingle. Let me have my fun."

I scoff, rolling my eyes as I look back at the calendar. "Moony over Darien are we?"

"Twitterpated over Dexter are we?"

I grimace and feel my face grow hot.

"You were showing off pretty hard during your sewing class today." Niki grins knowingly at me. "Showing off your pretty fingers."

I steal her drink and gulp down the rest of it.

"Hey!" She whines and snatches her glass back.

That's when we hear a rustle outside. We both look to one another before we stand up and listen intently to the sound. We hear a scurrying and heavy footsteps on the porch. Or maybe their pawsteps. Is that a word?

Niki switches on the back porch light as two figures come to a halting standstill on the stairs. We stare from the window as two massive werewolves turn and look at us with glowing eyes.

"Holy shit," Niki turns the porch light back off.

"Turn it back on! Turn it back on!" I scream.

The light comes back on but the werewolves have already run back into the forest. Niki and I run out onto the porch to see what they've left us now.

"Did you see that?" Niki laughs. "Oh wow! They were gorgeous!"

I stoop down, afraid to see what the shape on the stairs might be. Instead of the elk like the other morning, it was actually a bundle. There were two gift-wrapped boxes, one for each of us. We carted them inside and opened them. Inside my box I found a supply of fabric.

"This is that fancy stuff I've had waitlisted at Beau's since we got here!" I unroll it and rub it against my face. "It's better than I imagined."

Niki squeals as she rips from her box several massive books. "These are the Artifact Editions of the Greek Histories!" She hugs them to her chest. "These have been sold out for ages!"

"Wow," I whisper as I find more gifts inside the box. "I guess Adam told them we aren't fans of dead animals."

Niki opens up the back door. "If you come back I'll kiss you right now!"

"Niki!" I fuss at her.

"Is that a promise?" A voice calls out from the shadows.

Niki and I freeze up at the sound. They were still there!

"Be quiet. Stay down this isn't how it's supposed to-hey!" A second voice is snarling and scolding.

A wolf comes out of the forest, their eyes glowing as they stride up to the stairs. He rises on his hind legs and then poses against the post. "So you'll kiss me?"

Niki stares at him, jaw dropped and face bright red. "I uh...well...uhm you uh-" I've never seen her speechless before.

"This isn't how the courtship is supposed to go!" The second werewolf comes out of the shadows, taller than the other, and his fur is fluffier around his neck and chest. Both are chestnut brown in color with big, fluffy white patches on their chest.

"She said she'd kiss me." The first werewolf says. "I've been wanting that for so long." He turns and winks at Niki.

Niki giggles and sputters as she ducks her head.

"Who are you?" I frown. "Now that you're here you might as well fess up."

The second werewolf frowns a bit and he sighs. "I wanted to see what you would make with the fabric. I was hoping it would be a dress."

My body temperature skyrockets. "Dexter?" I blurt.

Niki's mouth drops open and she turns to the other werewolf. "Darien?"

Dexter tucks his head down. "I'm sorry," he murmurs. "We both just wanted to do the ritual right. I feel like a failure."

"No," I blurt before looking away, embarrassed.

"You can still bring us gifts if you'd like," Niki smirks. "I don't see how you've failed at all. I mean, what's supposed to happen?"

"There's steps involved, trust to build up," Dexter sighs. "We're supposed to show how we can care for you and provide." He grimaces and tucks his head down.

"It's stuffy." Darien climbs up the stairs and stands before Niki. "You don't like stuffy do you?"

Niki giggles like a schoolgirl and runs her fingers through the white spot on his chest.

"I like knowing," I say softly. "I mean uhm-" I fidget with my hair and try to come up with the right words to say. "Knowing it's you, I mean."

Dexter lifts his head again, his honey eyes wide and awed before hesmiles. "Is there a reason for that?"

I take a step down towards him. "Yes." I press my cheek to my shoulder. "Knowing it's you makes it seem...better."

Dexter turns his head then sighs. "Oh, really now?"

I glance over, seeing Niki and Darien are already wrapped in a tight embrace. I roll my eyes and place my palm to my face. Dester and I walk away from the porch and stand under the big tree in the backyard.

"I prefer knowing it's you. I didn't like the idea of some guessing game where I had to wait to see who it was." I fidget with my hair again. "And you are...you are better than most."

Dexter chuckles and leans in closer to me. "I wouldn't have started this if I didn't feel there was a mutual attraction." His paw touches my cheek and he feels so warm. I place my hand on his wrist and feel his soft fur.

"I was correct, right?" Dexter whispers with that amazing voice of his.

"Yes, well..." I look up into his eyes then nod silently.

Dexter sighs with relief. "I'm glad." He rubs his thumb along my cheek. "I would hate to think I was upsetting you. Finding out the dead animals bothered you had us think up a new plan. Darien and I were willing to adapt."

"So uhm-" I rub my hands up and down his arm. "What other steps are there to this courtship?" I ask with a soft voice. "I mean, if the ritual is so important, you can keep it going if you'd like."

Dexter smiles. "Well, for a few days the ritual is supposed to be an ever growing showoff. The bigger the animals we bring in, the more powerful we are, the more likely we can take care of you and provide for the future of our family."

I gulp my heart back down into my chest.

"After that, we would meet, but no words would be spoken." His thumb moves across my bottom lip. "I would scent you and mark you as mine."

My ears feel like they're on fire.

"That would happen for a few nights. Then, on the final night, I would come to you and take you into the woods." His honey eyes spark with a mischievous glint. "And there, my scenting you would take new heights. We would mate and I would be accepted as yours."

"Oh wow." I whisper. "I mean uhm-" I lick my lips, the tip of my tongue hits his thumb. "We can still do all that."

Dexter dips down and our lips brush against one another. He pulls back all too soon and I chase after him. I pull him into a kiss and press myself against his body. His fur feels so soft and he smells so good.

Dexter chuckles. "Careful now, or once again I will move too soon."

Darien comes off the porch and Dexter kisses me one last time. "We should go now. But we will see you in class bright and early."

I swoon as Dexter and Darien disappear into the woods again. I go back onto the porch with Niki, who looks as flustered as I do.

"So uhm-" Niki smoothes down her hair. "What do you think?"

I smile to myself. "Let's finish the schedule."

"Now?" Niki scoffs.

The next morning we're setting up for a painting class. As I'm starting to pull out a table the bells on the door chime. Looking up, I see Darien and Dexter walking in.

"Are we early?" Darien grins.

My heart hammers as Dexter and I look at one another.

"Perfect timing!" Niki drops what she's doing and runs up to Darien, placing a long kiss on him.

"Let me help you move that." Dexter says as he takes hold of the table. We move it aside and then he smiles up at me. "I hope your morning was better today, Chelsey."

I nod. "It really was," I laugh nervously.

"Good dreams?" Dexter asks as he saunters around the table and stands before me.

"Just full moons and forests," I giggle. "You?"

Dexter slipped his fingers under my chin and I instinctively closed my eyes. He pressed a soft, warm kiss to my lips. "Just that."

I am in danger if he keeps using his voice like that against me. "Nothing else?"

He tucks my hair behind my ear. "Well, how does dinner sound?"


End file.
